No Choice
by ChaosandDesirex0x
Summary: Jasmine Collins, WWE interviewer and girlfriend of Brock Lesnar,that was until he decided to get back with his wife, Jasmine wants to end things, but the beast incarnate uses his power within the company to keep Jasmine as his now mistress. But what will happen when she finds someone, who's crazy enough to go toe to toe with the beast? Can he show her she DOES indeed have a choice!
1. Jasmine Collins

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

I'm Jasmine Collins, oldest daughter(25 years old) of Mike and Rhonda Collins, I just so happen to be the middle child, I have an older brother and a younger sister, lucky me. I work for the WWE as used to be Diva, but that term has since been retired, I'm not a woman's wrestler, I'm actually a backstage personality, I do the interviews. I've worked for the company for about a year and a half now, and I love my job, it's the best job in the world.

I walk into my parents house and make my way through the house, I smiled and waved to my mom, as I made my way down the steps into the backyard. It was a get together, for family and friends, my father was big on get gatherings, any chance to get together, drink, play ball, and cook, my dad was all about that.

"Hey sweetie." My mother hugged me, once I reached her. "It's been so long." She hugged me even tighter.

"I know." I said pulling away, with some resistance from my mother. It had been awhile I haven't been home in over a month, I've been so busy on the road, and doing things over seas, I haven't had time, when I have a day off, I usually go to my apartment in Florida.

"Hey peanut." My father kissed my cheek, from the side of me.

"Hey daddy." I smiled sweetly, god I hate to admit it but I'm such a total daddy's girl, both me and my sister are, and my brother, total mama's boy.

"Food's going to be ready soon, I made sure I got that pepper jack cheese you like sweetie." My dad smiled, moving a strand of my fiery red hair out of my face.

"You're the best daddy." I smiled, leaning over giving him a peck on the cheek. My father smiling before walking off, heading back over to the man the grill.

"Rhonda." I heard a voice from behind me, a voice I defiantly didn't want to hear, the voice of one Brock Lesnar

 _Fucking great, I don't want to fucking see him._

I turned around slowly and saw him, that son of a bitch. When he laid eyes on me, he smirked and licked his lips, his hand firmly planted in his wife Rena or Sable, as she's known to WWE fans.

* * *

 _xXxFlashbackxXx_

 _"So, how long has this been going on?" I questioned, leaning back against the wall, my arms crossed over my chest, looking at the son of a bitch I've been having a relationship with for over 8 months, though we still aren't public, we were serious about each other, or so I thought. Brock Lesnar, the man I fell in love with, the man who said he loved me, but today out of the blue, he walks into the arena with his wife, who I thought was still split up. Brock and Sable or Rena whatever you want to call her, have been on the rocks for a while, it was well known around the company she had kicked him out of the house, and took the kids so he'd been staying at his beach house in Florida for the past 14 months, before you say it, I know it's not the best idea to date a married man but they weren't together, getting a divorce, at least that's what he was telling me and everyone else._

 _"Only about a month." Brock sighed, propping himself up on the wall, using his hand, leaning in towards me, of course I backed up, because the last thing I want after seeing the asshole come in with his wife is to be near him. "This doesn't change anything babe, I still love you." Brock leaned in, trying to kiss me._

 _I turned my face, making it so he could only get my cheek. "Seriously?, Brock you are back with your wife, that changes everything." I spat, I could feel the anger rising in me, why would he even think I'm just going to go on like nothing has changed, he's back with his wife, for fucks sake._

 _"No babe, it doesn't, nothing's changing, I love you, and I don't want to lose you Jazz." Brock sighed, his hand swiping down my face, in an attempt to be tender, and win me over, giving me a sweet little smile, like he always does, or pouts his lips, he can be like a fucking child when he doesn't get his way. "We'll be alright, no one knows about us, so we don't have to worry about trying to hide, we already are good at that."_

 _"I'm not doing it Brock, I'm not some whore who sleeps with married men." I spat, pushing his hands away from me, as he tries to put a hand on my waist._

 _"I've been married the whole time baby." Brock smirked, shrugging for effect._

 _"No Brock, you know what I mean, you are back with your wife, so be with her, and leave me alone, if you don't want to be with me, and only me, then I don't want to be with you, I won't be the mistress Brock, I won't." I shook my head, then turned to walk away, but Brock grabbed my arm, and swung me around to face him. "Brock, what are you doing?" I snarled._

 _"Look I was trying to be nice, but I'm not letting you leave me, you're mine, I love you damn it, and I won't allow you to just throw away all we have, over such a little thing." Brock shoved me against the wall, pinning me there, using his body weight._

 _"Move, and let me go, or I'll scream." I said, my head turned, not wanting to look at him right now._

 _"Oh you will, will you?" Brock said, his tone turning dark and sinister, as he covered my mouth, with a hand. "You are going to listen to me, and listen well, you and I are together, nothing is changing do you hear me?, I love you and you love me, there is nothing wrong with our love, all that's different is that I'm working on things with Rena, if it wasn't for my kids, I wouldn't but I want to be around my kids, and this makes It so I can be around them more, I'm still keeping my place in Florida so you can still come down, and we can have our weekend of sunbathing and love making." Brock leaned down and kissed my neck. "You don't have a choice in this Jasmine, I won't allow you to leave me, I got you this job because we were friends, and I'm good friends with your dad, we've been friends for 15 years, have you thought about how that's going to sit with your father?, his daughter sleeping with his good friend of 15 years, his married friend none the less. You just remember you are only here because I gave you this job on a silver platter, and guess what I'll take it from you too, it would take one call, one fucking call to ruin your career Jasmine. Then when your parents find out about us, oh your strict Irish Catholic parents finding out their little girl is a whore, who has been sleeping with a married man?, a friend of theirs to boot." He laughed, but there was no joy behind that laughter, it was a laugh of victory, because he knew he had me beat._

 _I couldn't risk my parents finding out, and I couldn't lose my job, I know he'd make that call in a second, and he'd and have no problem with getting me fired. I had no choice I had to go along with what he wanted, for now at least. I finally nodded, and he let his hand off my mouth. "This isn't fair, don't you think I want someone who loves me, and only me?, who wants to be with me and only me?, why can't I find someone who I could settle down with and have kids?, I can't do that with you Brock." I shook my head, as I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. "Why can't you just let me go?, Please." I looked up at him, my eyes pleading with him._

 _"I don't care if you think it isn't fair, it isn't fair for me to lose the woman I love, I love you and I'm not letting you go, as far as getting married and having kids?, that's not in your future, not unless Rena decides to leave me, or my kids are older, then you know what I'll be willing to talk about children." Brock shrugged, but still not letting me move from the spot, he had me pinned._

 _"So I just have to forget about it?, wait for your wife to leave, or wait tell I'm damn near 40?, I'm 25, I wanted to have kids around 30, and you know that, it's not right that I have to give up my future for you, for a man who I can't even acknowledge in public. I'm not okay with being a secret Brock, please let me go, let me move on, I deserve to find someone I have a future with." I whimpered, when he put his hand on the back of my neck, and squeezed, showing his dislike for my comments. "Brock, you're hurting me." I cried out, when he added more pressure._

 _"You're mine, only mine." Brock growled, into my ear. "Let me find out, you've moved on, I'll ruin you, and whoever else it is, if it's someone who works for this damn company, they won't after I'm finished, they'll be lucky if they can walk, let alone wrestle after I'm finished with them." He squeezed me tighter, causing a tear to fall down my cheek, that tear he caught on his finger tip, then leaned in and kissed me. "Now, I'll be on my way, I need to meet up with Rena, remember what I said, You're mine, and only mine, I'm not giving you up, not now not ever." Brock released his grip on the back of my neck, and stepped back. "I'll be at your hotel room, after I get rid of Rena tonight, don't think about not answering either." Brock leaned back in to kiss me. "Love you babe." Brock smirked, pulling away, he waited, as did I wondering why he hadn't left, he cleared his throat. "No love you too?" Brock growled, grabbing my upper arm._

 _"I love you too." I said all meek and mild like, looking to the ground, hearing him chuckle I looked up, in time to see him turn around and walk away. I really had no choice, did I?, I was stuck with Brock, for as long as he felt fit, maybe he'll get tired of me, and toss me to the side, I could only be so lucky. I wiped my tear and walked away, heading in the other direction._

 _xXxEndofFlashbackxXx_

* * *

I snapped back to reality, hearing my mother and Rena laughing and talking. "I'm so happy for you two, I always knew you'd work it back out, you two love each other way too much, to let your love go to waste." My mother smiled. "Isn't that great Jazzy?" My mother turned to me.

 _Oh yeah mom, it's wonderful, the man I'm with is back with his wife, that's just great. Oh did I forget he's refusing to let me leave him._

"Yeah, I've got to go, make a call, I'll be back." I smiled, and headed in the house, past Brock and his wife.

 _Thanks mom and dad, for making this awkward as all hell._

 **xXxXx**

I made it into the house, deciding to hide in my old room, I sat on my bed grabbing my remote and flipping on my television, my eyes darting to the door, when I heard the door handle jiggle and then saw it turning. The door opened and I about screamed.

 _What in the actual fuck is he doing?_

"What the hell Brock?, you always barge into places you don't belong?" I rolled my eyes, standing off my bed.

"I belong where ever you are, come give me a kiss babe, I've missed you." Brock held his arms open.

"I don't feel so much like kissing right now." I rolled my eyes, once again. Turning to walk over to my dresser, checking my hair in the large mirror above it. I squealed, when I found myself turned around and shoved up on the dresser, my back to the mirror, Brock settling in between my legs. "Brock." I whined, trying to shove him off me.

"Too bad, I feel a lot like kissing." Brock shoved me all the way to the mirror, my back pinned against it, by him using his weight, his hand grabbing my wrists when I tried to shove him back, pinning them against the mirror above me. "Lose the attitude babe." Brock crashed his lips, against mine roughly, as he drops one hand, from my wrists, using one hand to hold them above me, and the other, to roam my body, grabbing my breast through my shirt, tweaking and twisting my nipple harshly, causing me to wince.

 _Yeah, It'd be easier, if you'd lose the wife._

"Ahh, not so rough." I cried, after he pulled away. "Why are you acting like this?, this is the second time you've been rough with me, why?, you weren't like this before?, you get back with your wife, so that means you can be rough with me?" I said, trying to force back tears, he'd been like that, since Raw on Monday, I hadn't seen him since then, because he didn't do Smackdown, so I didn't think I'd see him until Monday, but nope it's Thursday and here he is, feeling me up in my bedroom, while his wife is outside talking to my parents.

"I'm sorry babe, I don't mean to be rough, but when you fight me, I have no choice, don't fight me, don't push me away, then I won't have to be so rough." Brock said, his hand caressing my cheek so soft and gently.

"You hurt me on Monday, I had marks on the back of my neck." I shook my head, looking to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too, I love you I'd never hurt you, I only get like that when I'm afraid to lose someone, and I was scared I was losing you, so I got a little angry, and used my strength, sometimes I forget, how strong I am, and I really hurt people, but I don't mean to, and I feel bad that I hurt you, I feel horrible about it, as long as I don't lose you, I won't lose it, if I lose you, I'll lose it, and there is no telling what I'll do, so promise me, you're not leaving me." Brock cupped the side of my neck, looking me in my eyes, he didn't have kindness in his eyes, his eyes weren't blue, they almost looked black, and it scared me, was this a threat?, if I left him, he'd hurt me, as in seriously hurt me.

"I won't leave you." I said, my voice but a whisper.

"Promise me babe." Brock said, needing reassurance.

"I P-promise, I'm not going to leave you." I nodded, my hand reaching out, to stroke his cheek, with my index finger. "I love you." I whispered.

Brock smiled and licked his lips, as his 6 foot 3 frame towered over my 5 foot 4 frame. "I love you too babe." Brock said, then lowered his lips onto mine, igniting into a fiery passionate kiss. Why was I letting this happen? Brock shouldn't be able to have his cake and eat it to, while I'm not allowed to even try to date someone, He gets the wife and kids, and I get nothing, except him that is, that's my prize Brock Lesnar, a married man, a man who can't even kiss or hug me in public, we can't go out, we have to hide our relationship, from everyone. It seems this is the way it's going to be, even though we weren't public before, it was nice to actually go out to the movies every once an awhile, and to have him kiss me in public, now it looks like we are going to be sneaking around, acting as if we are nothing to each other around people, at least before it was okay if he'd flirt with me, or have his arm around me, now it'd look bad, and I'd be known as a whore around the back, that's the last thing I want, because I don't have a choice right now, and others wouldn't know that, or understand that.

* * *

 **Note From The Author: So what do you think?, it's my first go, Dean will be introduced into this story in the next chapter, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, please leave a review, I'm still unsure of the story, and if I should finish, I guess it's just my nervousness to put it out there. Well, thank for reading, I hope you all will review, favorite, and follow the story.** **Please tell me if there is anything I can improve on, I know my grammer and such is not that great, but I'm working on it.**


	2. Trust Issues!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

I drag my rolling bag, along the ground, as I make my way into the arena, it'd been a long drive from the last town, they were down a ring announcer as Eden Stiles was out, flu bug I believe. It was my first time doing the announcing, I wasn't too bad I'll need some work, but luckily it was just a house show, so I didn't have a chance of embarrassing myself on live television. I smiled over at Summer Rae, who I'd been traveling with for the last 2 months, I'll admit I didn't think it'd be a good fit at first, but we make pretty good travel partners. "So, I was thinking, you and I should go out after the show." Summer looked over to me, both of us still walking down the hall, making our way to the locker room.

"Like to where?" I questioned, with a raised brow.

"Well, about that." Summer started, and I knew she was up to something. "I've got a date, I met him while we were in Europe, and he's from town, and we've been talking, he said he wanted to go out with me, and when I called him today, he said he's got a friend who's in town, and he doesn't want to ditch him. So I went on to tell him about my super hot friend, and guess what his buddy has a thing for redheads, just come out for a couple hours, we will have so much fun."

 _Are you freaking kidding me Summer? Not Again!_

"Are you kidding me Summer?, what did I tell you about trying to set me up." I groaned, rolling my eyes.

Sorry, but I really need you to do this for me, please." Summer begged, stopping at the door to the locker room, dropping her hand from her bag, and putting them together in a pleading manor. "This is the last time, I swear I'll never even think of it again. Please Jazzy, I'll owe you big time." Summer pleaded.

 _Oh you'll owe me big time alright woman, this is a good way to get yourself in trouble Jasmine._

"Fine, but you owe me big time, and I'll kick your butt, if you ever think of setting me up again." I informed her, and I meant it, this will be the 5th time she's tried to set me up, and that's just been since I've gotten with Brock, but she didn't know any better, because we didn't go public with our relationship after all. Oh how I hope, Brock isn't here, that way I don't have to explain to him, why I won't be at my hotel room, if he tries to show up, and if he is in town, he'll want to get a quickie in, before he leaves town.

"Oh you rock, thank you." Summer beamed, as she reached out and hugged me. "I owe you like a thousand times over." Summer exclaimed, with excitement as we walked through the door, of the women's locker room

 **xXxXx**

I walked down the hall, making my way to the viewing room, I didn't have my first interview, until the second hour of the show, so I had a bit of down time. I felt my body tense up, when I saw Brock making his way towards me.

 _Of course he'd be here, now I can watch my night go down hill, and fast._

I swallowed hard, and continued down the hall, hopefully he'll just keep walking, since there are people around, even if they aren't in the hall at the moment. I made it, almost to him, and felt his arms reach out and grab me, pulling me into a broom closet.

 _Damn it, not now, just not now._

"Brock." I groaned, feeling his lips automatically going to my neck, nipping at it slightly.

"I couldn't wait, until tonight." Brock rasped against my neck, starting to kiss a line down my neck, into my shoulders.

"About tonight, I-I um, can't do tonight." I bite my lip, in anticipation, hoping for a good reaction. "I'm busy." I said, my voice almost a whisper.

Brock retracted, and raised a brow. "What do you mean?, you're busy?" Brock placed a hand above, my head leaning in close to me, causing my heart to race.

"I'm going out, with Summer as a favor." I said, timidly.

"What's the favor?" He lowered his face, to eye level with me.

"She's got a date, but he had a friend come into town and he doesn't want to ditch his friend, so Summer thought since we travel together, I could go along and keep his friend company, so they don't have to cancel." I swallowed hard, and waited for his reaction, this could be either bad, or worse, given our conversation, just a few days ago.

"So you think it's a good idea, for you to go on a date?, with another man?" Brock all but growled in my face.

 _Yep, this was bad, very bad._

I could almost feel his anger radiating off his body, as he glared down at me. I should of known better then to think this would go over good. "It's not a date, I'm doing this for Summer, I have no interest in that man Brock, I swear to you." I promised, my arm reaching around his midsection.

"Well, how can I believe that, when you just told me you wanted to find someone else?" Brock hissed.

"But I'm not trying to find anyone else, you made yourself clear on what would happen, and I'm not going to test the waters Brock." I said honestly.

"You better not." Brock growled. "But you aren't going out with the man, either way." Brock stated, with a very matter of fact, like tone.

"I told Summer I would, but I'll go for an hour and then tell her I'm sick, and go back to my room." I offered, hoping he'd just back off, and not turn this into something bigger, then it really is. "We are going for drinks at the hotel bar, anyway. So I'll be back to my room, before midnight." I added.

Brock growled, and buried his face in my neck.

I wrapped my arms around his midsection and sighed. "I swear Brock, don't make it something more then it is, I'm not even thinking of it as a date, I'm going to have a drink, then head to my room, that way Summer still has some time with her date."

"No longer then an hour, I don't have a lot of time before I have to leave, I've got to get home." Brock sighed, pulling back slightly.

"To your wife, of course." I rolled my eyes.

"Cut it out Jasmine, get over it, the sooner you deal with it, the sooner, we can get back to being happy." Brock reprimanded me.

 _Get over it?, Seriously?, how would he feel if I got with my ex, and tell him to get over it. On second thought, it's not a good idea to even suggest._

 _He's got a problem with me, having a drink with a guy, but he's in a rush to get back to his wife. Yes that makes so much sense._

 _What is wrong with you Jasmine?_

 _Why Are you letting this happen?, that's right because he's basically blackmailing you, that's why!_

"Fine, whatever." I sighed, shaking my head. "I'll be in my room, by midnight." I stated, dropping my arms, and moving from under him, making my way to the door.

"Kiss." Brock grabbed my arm, before I could grab the door handle.

I nodded, and sighed as I leaned in to kiss him, I'm still so baffled at how he can just act like it was no big deal, that he was basically forcing me to stay with him, after I find out he's back with his wife, he acts like there is nothing wrong, or weird about that.

 **xXxXx**

I walk down the hall, after leaving the broom closet. I stumble back when I smack into what felt like a brick wall, I looked up and saw The Lunatic Fringe himself, Dean Ambrose. "My bad." I said, shaking it off. "I wasn't watching where I was going." I add, feeling a little uneasy with the way he was looking at me.

"Not a problem, red." Dean shrugged, straightening his shirt up. "I've got a question." Dean said, crossing his arms over his chest.

 _A question?, what could Dean Ambrose have to ask me?_

"Is that so?, well have at it." I said, a little on the confused side.

"Well, I was walking down the hall, and I just so happen to see you and then Brock Lesnar coming out of the broom closet, so I was just wondering what is so interesting in a broom closet, that a married man would be in there, with another woman?, a very hot red headed one at that." Dean smirked, his eyes traveling my body, from my chest, all the way to my high heels.

 _He saw us?, Oh no, what if he opens his mouth?_

 _I'll be known as the biggest home wreaking whore in the company!_

"W-what are you talking about?, you must of been mistaken." I shook my head, trying to hide the fact that I'm sure my cheeks have turned as red as my hair.

"No, I'm not mistaken, I know what I saw, the way he was licking his lips as you were walking away, it doesn't seem as if it was some casual meeting of the minds either." Dean argued his point.

 _Just kill me now, Dean Ambrose isn't known to be the most trust worthy man, so he's bound to run his mouth._

"Nothing is going on between Brock and I, if that's what you are getting at." I scuffed, trying to sound offended by the thought of it, but he was right, something was gong on, but I wasn't about to let that slip.

"Is that right, you know it's not the first time I've seen you guys around each other, his arm planted over your shoulder, whispering something in your ear." Dean went on, adding more to his case against me.

"Well, Brock and I are friends, he's friends with my family okay, he and my dad go back 15 years, so that's why you've seen him with me, you should get your mind out of the gutter, Ambrose." I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest.

"When I'm around someone so damn hot, it's hard to keep my mind out of the gutter." Dean smirked, wetting his lips, as he stepped closer to me.

"Isn't this a lovely sight." I heard the voice of Brock's advocate Paul Hayman, coming from behind me.

 _Just fucking great, he's going to run back and tell Brock, I'm talking to Ambrose._

 _Then again, knowing Paul, he'll make it seem as if I was flirting with Dean, that's a good way to get me in trouble._

"Umm, hey Paul." I turned around and smiled. "I just ran into him, literally , I bumped into him and almost knocked the poor guy to the ground, but I was on my way any how, so I'll see you all around, bye." I said and made myself scarce.

 **xXxXx**

After my non date with Summer's date's friend, I went to my room, I looked at the clock on the wall, and saw it was almost 12:15, I realized Brock would be here any minute, and right on time I heard a knock on the door. I walked back over to the door, opening it. I gasped when Brock grabbed my arm, pushing me further into the room, slamming the door, once he was inside. "Brock." I cried, as he digs is nails into the tender flesh of my upper arm.

 _Oh, he's not a happy camper, that's for sure._

"I tried to call you, but you've been ignoring my phone calls." Brock growled.

"W-what?, no I swear, my phone died, and I left it in the room, while I was down with Summer, that's all." I said, struggling against his body, trying to free myself from his painful grip.

"And here I thought it might have something to do with Dean Ambrose, are you sure you weren't to busy talking to Ambrose?" Brock shoved me into the wall, the grip on my arm, getting tighter. I have very fair skin, and I bruise rather easily, so I know I'm going to have a good, mark on my arm in the morning.

 _For fucks sake Paul, of course you'd run your mouth. I'm surprised you didn't tell him we were all over each other, the son of a bitch has never liked me._

"No, I don't talk to Dean Ambrose, I barely know the man." I grimaced

"Then why were you in the hall, talking to him, getting very friendly from what Paul told me." Brock spat, lowering his face, just inches from mine. Then pulled me so our lips were almost touching. "Didn't I fucking warn you, about fucking around on me?" Brock growled, slamming me to the wall, with so much force, that the painting feel off the wall.

Fuck that hurt, my back is going to be killing me in the morning.

"No, nothing is going on between us, I swear Brock." I whimper as I feel his nails digging in even deeper, sure he's about to draw blood. "Please, I'll explain to you, I swear, just let me go, you're hurting me." I pleaded.

"Fine, go on, explain to me why you were getting friendly in the hall with Dean Ambrose?, and make it quick." Brock growled. "NOW." Brock had attempted to keep his voice down, but he didn't do a very good job at it, as his voice boomed, through the room.

"I wasn't getting friendly, I was telling him off, because he was telling me, how he though we were in the closet screwing, because he saw me, then you go out, a minute later, that's all." I explained, hoping he'd calm down, or this might be a very long night, cause I know, even after he leaves, if he's angry, he'll make sure I get no damn sleep.

"You better not of opened your mouth damn it." Brock snarled.

 _Oh yeah Brock, because I want the whole locker room, thinking I'm a whore, for sleeping with a married man, lord only knows if Ambrose can keep his mouth shut._

"No, of course not, I don't want people knowing anymore then you do." I said, my hand caressing up and down, his chest, his breathing was still ragged, and the vein in his neck was throbbing ,so I know he was still very pissed. I watched as he turned and walked towards the dresser, leaning over it, directly in front of the mirror.

I could feel some of the tension dissipate,as I walked up behind him, and began rubbing his shoulders. "I'm sorry babe." Brock sighed, hanging his head, as I continue with my massage, giving him a kiss on the back, as I did so. "I don't know, we had that argument last week, and then Paul told me how it looked like you were getting friendly, with Ambrose. and I jumped to the wrong conclusion, I was wrong, and I know it, I just can't stand the thought of you with another man, I'm sorry." Brock sighed, and turned around, his arms wrapping around me, the second he did so. "I love you." Brock whispered softly.

"I love you too, you need to work on your temper." I said, looking down at my arm, that was already starting to bruise, and I was right, he had drawn blood, as I could see the trickle of blood, down my arm. "You really hurt me." I said, my head dropping, my eyes darting to the floor.

 _Again, you hurt me again._

I felt Brock grab my arm, gently, and rub over the spot, being extra gentle, how could he go from being this complete ass raging asshole, to being this sweet gentle man, the man I feel for, this was the man he was, before he got back with his wife. Before I tried to break things off.

"God, babe." Brock leaned down and kissed my arm. "I'm so sorry, I swear I'm trying to work on my temper, we will be better, once I don't have to worry about you leaving me." Brock added.

"I promised you already Brock." I reminded him.

"I know, but I still don't feel it yet, I'm sorry, but until I feel you've proven yourself, and until I can trust you, I can't get it off my mind." Brock went on.

 _I have to prove myself?, Seriously? I'm not the one who's married. I should be the one with trust issues, not him._

Brock sighed and looked down at me. "Damn, this is why I wanted you to come straight back to the hotel after the arena, I've only got like 10 minutes." Brock growled.

"If it wasn't for this argument, we'd of had more time baby." I sighed.

"Well, we may not have enough time, for what I really want, but we do have time, for what will hold me over." Brock smirked, down at me, I was confused at first until he, reached down and started unbuckling his belt, of course no time for sex, but there's time for a blowjob. "I want to feel your lips around my cock babe." Brock growled, reaching for me, using his hands on top of my shoulders, to push me so I was kneeling on the ground, in front of him. His hands going back to his jeans, unbuttoning them now, and letting them fall to the ground.

I nodded and let him guide me to my knees before him, I should of known, Brock was all about his pleasure, to hell with everyone else. I went to work, hoping to get him off quickly and get him out of my room, I wasn't in the mood for sex anyway. I'm ready for a bubble bath and bed, so this was working to my advantage anyway. Thankfully I won't have to see him for a few days at least, one can hope at least.

* * *

 **Note From Author: I know, not much Dean in this chapter, but there is a lot more of Dean in the next chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, also any feedback, that might help improve the story, and writing as a whole :) Thanks, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Also I'd like to thank everyone, who reviewed, added as a favorite and followed the story :)**


	3. Reading Too Much Into It!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

I walked down the hall, I was on my way to hair and make-up, after changing into my clothes for tonight, a simple knee length black dress, a slit up the side, going almost half way up my side, stopping just below my hip. I quickly got done with hair and make-up, I just needed my hair curled, and that didn't take long, neither did my make-up.

Walking back to the locker room, I ran into none other then the lunatic fringe, Dean Ambrose himself. I sighed and shook my head as he got a wide smirk on his face.

 _Great, you again, what a lovely way to start my night_

"Nice, I'm liking the view, Red." Dean smirked, looking me up and down, licking his lips as he does so.

"What do you want Ambrose?" I raised a brow.

"Oh, nothing." Dean smirked. "I was just thinking, you're single, I'm single, you and I should grab a drink, after the taping." Dean stated.

"Seriously?" I raised a brow, crossing my arms over my chest, trying to figure out, if he was serious about this or not.

"Yeah, what do you say, Red?" Dean shrugged.

"Yeah, that's not happening." I shook my head.

"Why not?, I mean you are single, right?" Dean raised a brow.

"Yes, why does it matter to you?" I shook my head, rolling my eyes, what is his deal?

"I'm just saying, if you aren't seeing anyone, then you should go grab a drink with me." Dean went on. "I mean, come on, what's a few drinks, between friends?"

 _Friends?, Really Ambrose, I barely know you._

I shook my head and sighed. "We aren't friends, or has that slipped your mind?"

"Not yet, you are right about that, but if you give me a chance, we could become, very, very good friends." Dean smirked.

"Well, I'm not, good bye Ambrose." I stated, moving to the side, and walking past him.

 **xXxXx**

I was waiting for my first interview, I was interviewing, Fandango. When a stage hand walked over and told me that there was a switch up, and I'd be interviewing Dean Ambrose, instead. That was the last thing, I wanted to do, I didn't want to spend any more time with him, then I had to, but this was my job. I stood in front of the camera, the stage hands, rushing around me, getting my make-up touched up. "You are seriously the hottest, red head, I've ever met." Dean smirked, walking over towards me.

I sighed, and rolled my eyes. "Let's just get this done with." I shook my head, causing the girl who was fixing my hair to sigh.

Dean laughed, and shook his head. "You know she doesn't want to admit it, but I think I'm starting to get to her." Dean smirked, over at the girl fixing my hair, who let out a slight laugh.

"You are thinking wrong darling, you're not even close to it." I roll my eyes, the girl finishing, and the camera men giving me the 3 minute sign. "Do you want to know the questions, I'm going to ask you?"

Dean shook his head. "Nope, I like to wing it." He stated.

"Alright, great." I shrugged, I got the cue from the camera man, that it was time, he gave me the count down from 5.

"Hello, it's Jasmine Collins, and I'm backstage with none other then the lunatic fringe himself, Mr. Dean Ambrose." The camera zoomed out, from me, showing Dean who was standing next to me, Dean stretched his arms out, much like a yawn, in the morning, but then put his arm over my shoulder, leaning in close to me, giving me a cheeky grin.

"Hey ya, red, how ya doing?" Dean smirked. "You smell good, hmm, like strawberries." Dean said, using the arm around my shoulder, to reach around, and play with the ends of my hair.

"Just fine, well, you have a match against, Dolph Ziggler to decided, who's going to be challenging, your best friend and brother Roman Reigns for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, what are your thoughts on this?" I questioned, trying to hide how uncomfortable I really was at the moment.

"Well, my thoughts about this, well I'm not to worried, I've beaten Ziggler before, and I'll do it again, tonight, and when I do, I'll beat Roman, it's as simple as that." Dean shrugged, acting unfazed, his arm still around me, as much as I wanted to shove him away, I couldn't right now, we were taping and I didn't want to have to sit through another taping of this.

"But Roman, is your best friend, aren't you worried this will affect your friendship?, not to mention, you've never pinned Roman, and he's beaten you, he's pinned ?" Dean smirked, leaned down, and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I could feel my cheeks heat up, and I just knew it, I had to be blushing, great the whole world is going to think, I have a crush on Dean Ambrose or something. "See ya around, Red." Dean smirked, dropping his arm from around me, then backed away.

"Well, there you have it, we will have to see, who will have that shot at the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Roman Reigns, tonight." I smiled, and the camera man signals that, it's a wrap. I sigh and shake my head, walking off, in the opposite direction, as Dean, I hope I don't have to deal with him for the week, or at least for the rest of the night.

 **xXxXx**

I walked into my bed room, I had a few days off, and I didn't want to head home, to see my parents, so I headed to my home, in Florida. I had been there for about an hour, so I had everything unpacked, and my laundry in the washer, and had already gotten my house dusted, and picked up a bit. I have to admit, I'm a bit of a clean freak, I have to have everything, cleaned, and organized or it drives me nuts.

I slipped off my white tank, and put it in the dirty laundry hamper in my bathroom, it was all dirty from my cleaning, I don't know why but I seem to always, have on a white shirt, when I'm cleaning, and I always get it all dirty, with dust and such.

I walked over to my dresser, grabbing out a pair of black and purple spandex shorts, and matching sports bra, and put them on real quick, I was going to go for a run, before I made dinner tonight, I had Summer coming over tomorrow, which I am pretty happy about, she's going to be staying with me, for the weekend. I put my hair up into a pony tail, and grab my water bottle out of the fridge before I headed out the door.

After about an hour, I walked back into my house, I shut the door and headed straight into the kitchen, filling up my water bottle from the water spout on the fridge, then put it in the fridge, so I'd have it if I went on another run, in the morning. I almost screamed when I felt arms wrap around me from behind.

"It's just me babe." Brock rasped in my ear, before he placed a soft kiss on my neck.

 _Holy hell, Brock, way to scare the hell out of me._

I sighed, and placed my hands on top of his, I didn't think he'd show up today, I had forgotten, he had a key made, so he could come and go as he pleases. "You scared me." I sighed, shaking my head, turning around in his arms, to face him.

"I'm sorry." Brock smiled, leaning down to kiss me. "I've missed you, so I decided to come visit you, and spend a little time with my girl." Brock added, running his hand through my ponytail.

"Well, how long do you think, you are going to stay here?" I raised a brow, biting my lip.

"Why?, are you trying to get rid of me?" Brock dropped his arms from me, backing me to the counter, placing his hands on either side of me, blocking me in. "What does it matter to you, how long I'm going to stay?"

"No, I'm not trying to get rid of you, I was just wondering, because we don't normally have a lot of time together, I don't get you for more then an hour here, or an hour there." I sighed, shaking my head. "And, Summer is coming into town tomorrow, so if you are going to be in town for more then a few hours, I'll have to sneak away from the house."

"Why's she coming?" Brock raised a brow.

"She's got a few days, off also, so she wanted to hang at my place, and go to the beach, and hit the clubs, girl stuff." I shrugged, and saw Brock roll his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like that bitch." Brock growled. "Why must you be friends with her?"

"What do you have against her?" I shook my head.

"She's always trying to hook you up, with her friends, and other superstars, I don't like her." Brock shook his head, letting out a drawn out sigh.

"She promised me no more trying to play cupid, I told her I don't need her help, in that department, and she's going to back off." I stated.

Brock nodded. "I'm in town until, Saturday night, since she's going to be here, we'll have to have our alone time, at my beach house." Brock stated, wrapping his arms around me again.

I looked up to him and smiled. "So I'll get you for more then a few hours then." I smiled, standing on my tip toes, to kiss him.

"You sure will, I'll leave the extra key, in the hiding place, so you can slip in." Brock nodded.

"Great." I smiled, aside from his little paranoid episode a few minutes ago, he was back to the old Brock, the Brock I used to know, the Brock who made me fall in love with him. "I've got to take a shower, I'm all sweaty." I said, slipping out of his arms.

"I'll join you." Brock smirked, placing his arm over my shoulder, walking with me to my bathroom.

 _Of course you will, you'll never miss out on an opportunity for a quickie._

After the shower, and dinner Brock and I snuggled up in the bed, Brock wanted to watch Smackdown, which was on in a few minutes. We were watching the show, and we got to the part in the show, where I had to interview Dean, I could tell, by the way his arms tightened around me, he didn't like it, I don't know what his deal with Dean is, but he's not a big fan. I swallowed hard, when Brock shot up, after seeing Dean's little peck on my cheek.

"What the fuck, was that?" Brock yelled.

"I don't know, I didn't know he was going to do it, I wasn't even supposed to interview him, it was a last minute thing." I sighed.

"And, you didn't think it was a good idea to tell me another man kissed you?" Brock yelled at me.

"It was just a peck on the cheek Brock, it's not a big deal." I shook my head, I should of told him, I know that, I just didn't want to fight with him, I didn't think he'd flip out this much about it, he was seething.

"I'm going to crush that son of a bitch." Brock growled. "You should of told me, did you think I wasn't going to see it?, when we are watching it together." Brock spat at me.

"Okay I'm sorry, I should of told you, I just didn't want you to be upset, I told you I didn't want to watch it, but you insisted on it Brock, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but you are making too much out of it, he was just trying to get people talking, the WWE universe buzzing that's all." I sighed, shaking my head, I should of known this wasn't going to be a good night for us, it seems all we do is fight, since I told him I wanted out, any little thing I do, he makes more out of it.

"You seem like you really liked it, I saw you blushing." Brock growled.

"I was embarrassed, I didn't expect it, so it took me off guard, that's all." I replied. "I swear, Brock please don't read too much into that. I don't like Dean, I don't even know him, and I don't have any plans on getting to know him.

 _No matter what Dean, thinks!_

Brock shook his head, and growled as he laid back, I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest. "I promise Brock, you don't have to worry about him, just let's forget about this, and spend our time together." I said, leaning forward to kiss him. "We don't have much of it any more." I said, looking up into his eyes.

Brock sighed, and nodded, I could physically feel his body relax, he wasn't so tense, and I could feel when he wrapped his arms around me, it wasn't a hasty action, it was out of love, as much as I want to say Brock doesn't love me, I know he does, in his own way. If I'm going to be stuck with him, then I should just try to make it as easy going as I can, I don't like fighting with people, I don't like to be around so much negativity, so if I have to go along with this, and do as he wants, I will, especially if it means I don't have to deal with angry Brock again, I don't like it when he gets like that, he scares me when he's like that, I know he's got anger issues, and I'm not wanting to be on the receiving end if he loses his temper. So until I can find a way out, without landing myself in trouble, I have no choice, but to go along with it, and be the good girlfriend, Brock wants.

* * *

 **Note From The Author: Here we have it, Chapter 3, hope you all enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it, I'm really liking this story, I'm glad this little idea popped into my head, lol. What do you think of the little interaction between Dean and Jasmine?, I think Jasmine might**

 **takerschick- I think Brock defiantly needs his ass kicked, and I bet if Dean did know what he's been doing to Jasmine, he'd be more then willing to do it. I think Jasmine just doesn't think she has anyone, who she can tell, anyone she can trust, but I know Dean thinks something's up, so he's going to try to break down the wall that Jasmine is putting up to keep this secret. Thanks for the review, and thanks for reading the story, I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**


	4. Jumping To Conclusions!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

I yawned and looked over beside me, it was 6:30 in the morning, and surprisingly, Brock was still in my bed, sleeping away. I slowly climb out of bed, careful not to wake him, he can be a bit on the cranky side when he wakes up. I walked over to my dresser, grabbing a pair of light blue jeans, and a simple black tank top. Then walked over to my bathroom, needing to take a shower quickly, I wanted to make sure I had everything ready, before Summer got here today.

After I finished my shower I got dressed, and blow dry my hair. After I'm finished with all that, I walk out into my bedroom, and see Brock was coming around, sitting on the edge of my bed, he had his pants on, and was putting his socks and shoes on. "What time do you want me to come over tonight?" I questioned, walking over towards the bed. "So I know, what to tell Summer, she wants to go to that new club that's opening." I added.

"Be at my place by 1, I've got to go out with Paul, for some business anyway." Brock shrugged, standing up grabbing his shirt, and putting it on.

"Okay, I'll be there." I nodded, as Brock wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling my neck.

Brock dropped his arms from around me, when he heard my phone go off, he looked to my side table, where my phone was laying. "Who's calling you, so early?" Brock raised a brow.

I shrugged, and walked over to my phone, I picked it up, and saw it was a number I didn't recognize. "I don't know who it is." I shook my head, and sent it to voicemail. "If they need something, they'll leave a message." I shrugged, dropping my phone on the bed.

A few seconds later, we heard the tell tale ding, signaling a message, from my phone. I picked it up and played the message, kind of interested to see who it was.

 _ **Voice Message:** Hey Red, it's Ambrose, let me start by saying, you have one hell of a sexy phone voice, but that's not why I called, I think you should stop playing hard to get, I mean you are hot as hell, and I'm a pretty good looking guy, so I just think you should give it up already, I saw the chemistry we have on screen, and I think we can transmit that off screen, you should really give me a chance._

I shook my head, and turned to Brock, I saw he was red-faced with anger. "How the fuck does he have your number?" Brock screamed at me.

 _Damn it Dean, you have no idea what you just got me into._

"I don't know, I swear, Brock I don't know how he got my number." I said, putting my arms out, right in front of me, as he charged for me. "I'll make sure, I delete and block the number, so he can't call or text me, just relax." I said, my hands firmly planted on his chest.

"Why the fuck does he think it's okay for him to call you?" Brock growled.

"I don't know, it's not like he knows we are together." I shook my head, hoping he'd relax, and not flip out on me to much, this isn't my fault, I have no idea how he got my number.

"I swear, I'm going to fucking smash his face in." Brock spat. "You block his damn number now." Brock growled.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it." I said, quickly grabbing my phone, and blocking his number, turning it around to show him. "It's done." I said softly.

"Good." Brock growled, and shook his head, walking over to the dresser, where he had put his phone, and keys and grabbed them. "I'll see you later tonight." Brock said, not even looking in my direction, as he headed out of my room, heading towards the door.

"Brock, don't leave angry, this isn't my fault." I sighed, following behind him.

Brock got to the door, opening it and turning around to face me. "Don't be late." Brock said coldly, then walked out the door, slamming it.

 _Fucking Christ Ambrose, you just made my life 10 times, harder then it already was, thanks a lot._

I shook my head, as I walked back to my bedroom, I should of known, he'd blame me, for Ambrose getting my number, how was I supposed to know, he'd sneak around and get my number, this weekend isn't going to be a fun one, by any means.

 **xXxXx**

It was Monday, and we were in Brock's home town, and he was of course going to have his family with him, so of course I'm going to have to see him with his wife again, I know who am I to get jealous of Brock, being with his wife, but that doesn't mean I want to watch him all over her. After getting ready for the night, putting on a tight knee length V-neck dress, and red pumps. I smiled when I saw Summer, heading in my direction. "Hey you." I smile at Summer.

"What's up lady?, this weekend, was so much fun, although you seemed a little off, and distracted." Summer said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, just some issues." I shrugged.

"Man issues?" Summer raised a brow. "Are you seeing someone?"

"It's complicated." I shook my head.

"Who is it?" Summer asked intrigued.

"Not right now, it's not a good time to talk about it." I shook my head.

"Who is it?, come on tell me?" Summer whined.

"Well, hello beautiful." Dean walked up next to us, putting his arm around me. "Summer." Dean smiled, then turned his attention, back to me.

Summer, looked between us and I could almost see the light bulb, go off in her head. "Well, don't you two make a cute little couple." Summer almost squealed.

"Summer." I rolled my eyes.

"I've been telling her the same thing." Dean smirked, down at me.

I shook my head, slipping out of his arms. "I've got places, to be." I rolled, my eyes and walked off.

I have to steer clear of Dean Ambrose, for the rest of the night, the last thing I want it to have to deal with Brock, being pissed because Dean, is all over me again.

 **xXxXx**

I walked into my hotel room, I was so tired, I managed to steer clear of Dean the rest of the night, but I caught Summer, running her mouth to some of the other's backstage that she thought Dean and I make a cute couple, I told them of course Dean and I were in fact, NOT in a relationship, and Summer, reads to much into things. I put my bag down, on top of my bed, kicking my shoes off next. I tell you I'm ready to jump into the bath tub, then hit the sack for the night, thankfully Brock already told me this morning, he wasn't going to be stopping by.

I heard a banging on the door, it startled me, I swear they were going to bust through the door. I walked over to the door, turning the doorknob, the second I did the door busted open, and knocked me to the ground. I looked up to see Brock in the doorway, I scoot back, shocked I didn't understand, where this came from, why he was so angry. "Brock." I whimpered, as he snatched me off the ground, using both my arms to pull me to him.

"I could fucking kill you." Brock yelled in my face.

"I don't understand." I cried out, as he shook me.

"You're with Dean Ambrose, now?" Brock screamed at me, shoving me into wall.

I scream out, when my back hits the wall, hard, I've never felt such a pain in my life, he's never been so rough with me. "No, No." I cried out, shaking my head.

"How come, I hear everyone talking about it all over backstage?, huh?, tell me that?" Brock slammed me once again, into the wall, this time letting go, and letting me slide down the wall.

"I swear, I swear Brock, Summer saw Dean trying to flirt with me, and she just ran with it, I told her it wasn't true." I cried, tears forming in my eyes.

Brock tangled his hand in my hair, yanking me up of the ground, and slamming back to the wall. Grabbing me by the throat, using that to pin me to the wall. "Why were you flirting with him?, I warned you damn it, I warned you if I found out, you were to try to leave me, if you tried to move on, what would happen." Brock snarled, squeezing with all his might on my throat.

"No, No, I'm not, I'm not." I choke out.

"You can't be trusted." Brock growled.

"I swear, I'm not trying to leave you." I cried, trying to release his grip on my throat. "I love you."

"You love me huh?" Brock growled, using the hand on my throat, to throw me across the room. I landed over by the bed, hitting the back of my head, on the bottom of the bedframe. "Why would you do this to me damn it?, I fucking love you, and you do this to me?" Brock started over towards me.

"No, I haven't done anything, I swear Brock, I'll do whatever you want me to do, I swear I'll do whatever, I have to do to make you believe me." I cry the tears now streaming down my face. "I swear, I love you, I love you Brock, please don't do this, please just stop, please don't hurt me." I cry.

"You'll do whatever I say?, will ya?" Brock raised a brow, slowly stalking towards me. "From now on, you no longer are friends with Summer, since she can't keep her mouth shut about things, she has no idea about." Brock grabbed my arm, and yanked me up off the ground, forcing me to sit in front of him on the bottom of the bed.

"Okay, whatever you say, I'll do whatever you say, to prove to you, I'm not lying to you." I whimpered, as he reached out to run his finger along the side of my face.

"That's what I want to hear." Brock smirked, grabbing me by the side of the neck, and pulling me up to him. "And, from now on, if you see Dean Ambrose, heading your way, you head in the other direction, do you hear me, I don't want that man, anywhere near you, and I sure as hell better never find out, he ever has his arm around you again, he's not to touch you, NO ONE, is to touch you, no one, but me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, I swear, I won't let him anywhere near me again, I promise." I whisper.

"Good, now I hope I never have to get like this again, do you know how much I hated having to do this?" Brock sighed.

"I didn't do anything." I cried, shaking my head.

"But, you can't expect me to know that, when that's all I'm hearing backstage, look I'm sorry, I know I jumped to the wrong conclusion." Brock shook his head.

 _Again, once again, you jumped to the wrong conclusion._

"Can we just forget about this, move on?." I shook my head. "Just move on together, forget about this slip up?"

"That sounds like a plan to me." Brock leaned down and kissed me.

I smiled slightly, and watched him walk over towards the bed, stripping his shirt off, knowing what was next, I knew I had to figure out how to get away from him, I couldn't stay with him, but I can't leave him, until I can find a way out, and not get myself hurt in the processes, I have to play along, but I do know that I have to get out, I have to find a way out of this relationship, or I'll never find happiness, and I'll never be truly safe.

* * *

 **Note From The Author: Now we have Chapter 4, I hope you enjoy it, I think it's a good thing, Jasmine is starting to realize, she can't just continue to be Brock's mistress, she has to find a way out. Hopefully she'll still give Dean a chance, so he can help her.**

 **takerschick-Thanks, glad you liked it, I love sneaky Dean, I think he's going to put out all the stops, for Jasmine. Thanks for reading!**

 **Angeliexc- Thanks I'm glad you like it, I feel ya I'm a huge Lesnar fan also, but I needed someone, who would be super intimidating and you have to admit, Lesnar is super intimidating lol, thanks for reading, hope you continue to enjoy it.**


	5. Starting A War!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

I walked into the area for the Smackdown taping, I told Summer, I thought it was best if I traveled by myself for a while, that I just wanted to be by myself for awhile. I wasn't taking any chances, Brock doesn't want me to be friends with her, then for now I won't, I'm not trying to make him angry like that again, last night he scared the hell out of me, I had such a time covering the marks on my neck this morning, I've got such fair skin, I bruise really easily. Aside from the marks on my neck, I had marks on my upper arm, hand prints to be exact, from were he grabbed me and shook me with all his might. Then there was the bruises up and down my back from him shoving me into the wall, and landing on the floor, and the bottom of the bed. My whole body was in so much pain, to be honest it hurts to breath in to deeply, I get sharp pains in my back, and side.

I headed straight for the women's locker room, hoping not to run into Summer, I felt horrible about ditching her, but I have to do what I have to, I can't make him angry like that again, I can't have him come after me like that again, next time, he might not calm down, and could really seriously hurt me, way worse then he hurt me last night.

After I finished changing into what I was going to wear tonight I headed over to make-up and hair, they curled my hair for me, and did my make-up quickly, thankfully because I was in a rush, I heard one of the make-up artists, saying Summer would be on her way, and I didn't want to run into her. I walked out of hair and make-up, and started down the hall, I sighed and shook my head as I saw Summer heading towards me, once she spotted me, she stepped up her pace.

"I've been trying to call you all day lady." Summer shook her head, leaning against the wall, in front of me.

"Sorry, I've been busy." I said softly.

"Are you mad at me?, about last night, I didn't think it'd piss you off to the point, you wouldn't want to travel with me any more, I'm sorry if I upset you." Summer said, I could tell she honestly felt bad about, opening her mouth about Dean and I, and making it seem like we were together.

"I'm not angry with you, I swear, I'm just going through some things, and I need to work on them, on my own." I sighed. "It's nothing against you, I just need some time for myself, that's all."

"But I feel like you're shutting me out, I don't want us to completely go our separate ways, we are friends, just because we aren't riding together, doesn't mean, we can't be friends right?" Summer shook her head.

 _Why do you have to make this harder then it is Summer?_

"I just don't know right okay Summer, I've got to much on my mind right now, I'm sorry." I shook my head, moving past her and heading down the hall, Summer calling after me. I turn the corner only to run into Paul Heyman, I sighed and shook my head. "Hey Paul." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I was just looking for you." Paul smirked.

 _Oh, Joy, Lucky me!_

"You can tell Brock, I've been following his instructions." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be very happy about that, but I've actually been asked to escort you to him, so if you'd follow me, I'll take you to him." Heyman stated.

"I've got places to be, I don't really have time right now." I shook my head.

"I don't know, about that, but I do know, if you don't get to his locker room, you are going to have a very unhappy beast on your hands." Paul stated.

 _Your right about that, I don't need that right now!_

"Fine, lead the way." I said, then followed him down the hall.

 **xXxXx**

Paul leads me into Brock's locker room, after making sure the hallway was clear of course. Once inside Paul walks out, and I sit over in the corner, in the chair that was against the wall. I crossed my legs, and waited patiently for Brock. Brock walked out a couple of seconds later, he was dressed in his gear for his match tonight. "Hey babe." Brock licked his lips, as he made his way over to me.

"Hey." I said softly, taking his hand, when he offered it to me. Brock helped me to my feet, and leaned down to give me a kiss. "Paul said you wanted him to escort me to you."

"I wanted to see you, I know I messed up last night, and we really didn't have a lot of time to discuss things last night, so I just wanted to check on you." Brock said, his finger stroking my cheek.

"I'm okay, I guess." I shrugged.

"I'm really sorry, I want you to know, I hated how I hurt you last night, I hated having to lose my temper like that." Brock said, wrapping his arms around me.

"I know." I nodded.

"You've been following my instructions, I take it?" Brock raised a brow.

"Yes, I told Summer I couldn't travel with her any longer." I sighed, I couldn't believe I was actually doing it, but what choice did I have right now?

"I told you to break off your friendship." Brock almost growled.

"I know, but I feel bad, I just told her we can't travel together, and I need time away, so we can't hang out." I sighed. "Eventually she'll back off, and get the picture I'm hoping, I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"Fine, whatever, as long as you aren't hanging out with her." Brock sighed. "What about Ambrose?" He raised a brow.

"I haven't seen him, I've been avoiding him at all cost, I even traded with Renee, so she'd have to interview him, and not me." I explained to Brock.

"Good, I don't want him anywhere near you, if I catch him near you again." Brock started.

"I swear Brock, I won't let him near me, I'll do everything in my power to keep him away." I sighed.

"Oh, I know you will, I know you don't want to see me at my angriest, I know you've learned your lesson, but that doesn't mean I won't be having you looked after, I have to make sure, no one is coming around, or coming after what's mine." Brock said, moving my hair out of my face.

I nodded and sighed. "I understand." I said softly.

Brock raises a brow, when he hears my phone go off, it was my text message tone. "Who's that?" Brock raised a brow.

I looked down to my phone, seeing it was a message from Becky Lynch, wanting me to go out with her and Charlotte, and maybe a couple of the others girls. "Becky, she wants me to go with her and Charlotte, and maybe some of the other girls." I said looking up to him.

"You don't need to go out, you can head straight to your room after your done here, I'll be there soon after." Brock stated. "I don't have to be home for a couple days, so I'm going to stay the night with you, so we can have so extra time together." Brock went on. "That's what you say you want, more time with me right?" Brock raised a brow.

"Yes, of course." I nodded, forcing a smile to appear on my lips.

"Good." Brock smiled. "Aren't you hot?, it's hotter then hell back here, why are you wearing a jacket?"

"It's a little warm, but I need to keep my jacket on, I don't have a shirt, that will cover my upper arms." I said softly.

"Why?" Brock raised a brow.

I sighed, and pulled out one of my arms, and showed him, the handprints he'd left on my upper arm. "I'm not good enough with make-up to cover these, and I'm obviously not going to ask the make-up girls to cover them." I said, as Brock, gently rubbed my arm.

"I'm sorry babe, I hate that I hurt you that way, but as long as you continue to do as I say, then we won't have any problems, will we?" Brock ran his hand through my hair.

"No of course not, I'm going to do as you say, I'm going to show you I can be trusted." I said, forcing another smile.

"Good, you see, there is nothing wrong with us, we are fine, it's everyone around you, your so called friends, and that son of a bitch Ambrose, who keeps getting in our way, they are the problem babe, not you and not me." Brock said softly, leaning down to kiss me.

 **xXxXx**

I sat in the viewing area, I only had two interviews tonight, and I had already finished them, I sat watching the show with Becky, who was still trying to convince me, to go out, but I was steady with my answer, no, I told her I just wanted to go out, and try to rest, I wasn't feeling to well. I saw Summer walk in, and start for me. "I'll see you all later." I said standing up, and heading out the door.

Summer chased me down, going to grab my arm, but grabbing the arm of my jacket, instead. Summer ended up yanking my jacket off my arm. Her eyes went wide, when she saw my upper arm. "Who did that to you?" Summer shook her head.

I yanked back the arm of my jacket, and slipped it back on, shaking my head. "Don't worry about it." I sighed, trying to move past her.

"Is this why you won't travel with me?, because you don't want me to see someone's abusing you?" Summer shook her head, holding onto my hand, to keep me in place. "Who did this to you?, is it this mystery guy you always talk to on the phone, is he the one who is doing this?" Summer looked at me, I could see she had so many questions in her head, and they were trying to come out at once.

"Don't worry about it, just forget you saw this okay?" I shook my head and walked off down the hall, quickly hoping she wouldn't follow me.

 **xXxXx**

I was walking down the hall, when I couldn't help but notice everyone was gathered around a television, in the main section, I moved a couple people out of the way and saw what they were watching, Brock was in the middle of the ring, being beaten down by Dean Ambrose, using a chair, I didn't even think Brock and Ambrose had a match together, I thought Brock was going against Mark Henry. I watched as the ref's and security finally broke it up, and got Ambrose, away from Brock. They showed a replay and how Brock had basically squashed Mark, and then out of no where, Ambrose busted in, and hit him with a chair. I shook my head, what was he doing?, Ambrose didn't have a problem with Brock as far as I knew. I slowly made my way away from everyone who was talking about how crazy Dean was for attacking Brock, and how this would provoke Brock to go after Ambrose.

I was making my way back to the locker room, figuring I'd get ready to leave, and make it to my room, before Brock did, I knew Brock was going to be in one hell of a mood, after that. I almost screamed when someone yanked me into an empty room. "What the hell?" I looked to see Dean Ambrose who was still pissed, I could see, him breathing heavily, and his face was red.

"Summer told me." Dean shook his head.

 _Summer, I swear I'm going to kill you._

"Told you what?" I shook my head.

"About this." Dean took my jacket, and pulled it down, so he could see my upper arm. "Brock did that to you, didn't he?, Summer told me someone was hurting you, and you weren't traveling with her anymore, she feels you and her are drifting apart."

"You don't know what you are talking about, why would Brock do this?, we are friends." I shook my head.

"I know something's going on between you and Lesnar, I've known it for a long time, but then he got back with his wife, so I thought maybe you would of left him, but it seems you haven't if he's putting his hands on you." Dean shook his head. "For the life of me I don't understand, how you could allow yourself to be the other woman, you are beyond gorgeous, you're kind, and funny, and on top of that, you let him put his hands on you?, I don't understand." Dean rubs the bridge of his nose, and shakes his head.

 _You wouldn't understand Ambrose, you have no idea just how far in over my head I am!_

"You have no idea, what you are talking about, just stay away from me, please, and leave Brock alone." I sighed, and headed for the door. "Please, I just need you to stop trying to call me, stop trying to talk to me, just forget I exist, please, you'll make things so much easier for me if you do." I said, then opened the door and walked out. This was not good, not good at all, Oh god what is Brock going to think?, Does he know why Dean went after him?, if he does, is he going to think I told him?, This is not going to be a good night for me, I can already tell.

 **xXxXx**

I walked into my hotel room, quickly putting my things in the corner of the room, and slipping out of my clothes I'd worn at the show, I was going to change, but I thought it was just better to get to the hotel room, and wait for Brock. After a few minutes I heard a knock on the door, and walked over opening it, Brock walked straight in, not saying a word to me, as he headed over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it. I swallowed hard, and made my way towards him. "How are you feeling?" I asked softly.

"How the hell do you think?, your fucking boyfriend attacked me." Brock spat. "Would you like to tell me why?" Brock raised a brow, crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't bother lying to me either." He added, and I knew he had the answer already, so there was no use in lying, I just needed to come out with it, and wait for his reaction.

"Summer stopped me in the hall, she wanted to talk about our friendship, and I was doing as you said, and staying away from her, well she grabbed my jacket and it slipped off my arm, she saw the marks and, wanted to know where I got them from." I shook my head, looking to the ground, and yelped when he shot off the bed, and grabbed me by the upper arms again.

"And you told her I did it?" Brock snarled.

"No, of course, I told her to forget about it, I was fine, but she must of ran her mouth to Ambrose, because he pulled me into a room, and started in on me about you, how he knew it was you who did it, he knows about us, I don't know how, but he says he's had an his suspicions about us for a while, but know he knows it, I swear I didn't tell him it was true, I told him he's mistaken, and he just needs to stay out of my life, and away from me." I shook my head, biting my lip. "Please, you're hurting me baby." I said softly.

"That son of a bitch, he's going to pay, he's made this biggest fucking mistake of his life." Brock growled.

"Ahh, I understand." I whimpered, as he was speaking his grip on my upper arm got tighter, with each word. "I'm sorry, he attacked you baby, but you're hurting me, please let up a bit." I looked up at him, my eyes pleading.

Brock growled and let me go, pulling me into his arms, holding me tightly to his body. "I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to take my frustrations out on you, please forgive me?" Brock pulled away, and cupped my face between his palms.

"It's okay, I forgive you." I said softly, offering a small smile. I didn't know what would happen the next couple of days, because it seems to me, Dean Ambrose just started a war, with The Beast Brock Lesnar, and that's something not many men, have the guts to do.

* * *

 **Note From The Author: And Here is Chapter 5, hope you enjoy it, Are you happy Dean finally figured it out, with the help of Summer of course. Do you think now that Dean knows he'll help her get out of her relationship with Brock? Thanks to takerschick for your review, and thanks to everyone, who continue to add as a favorite, and follow this story.**

 **takerschick- Thanks for reading as always, I think now that Dean knows , Jasmine is right, Dean has started a war with Brock, and I have a feeling, he's not going to give up, until he saves Jasmine, he's going to keep at her, until she finally admits the truth, that he already knows, but she's still too afraid to tell.**


	6. Messing Up Big Time!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

After waking up, I had quickly taken a shower, I got my hair and make-up done quickly, when I walked out of the bathroom, I noticed Brock was still sleeping, yes it was now Friday and Brock was still in my bed. He didn't leave me for more then a few hours, and he didn't let me leave him for more then 2 hours, yesterday, for an appearance. Now I'm not going to act like Brock hasn't been sweet, because he has, he's been super sweet actually, he even got me roses, and a new necklace. Brock just said he wanted to spend time with me, as a couple.

I looked down at my phone, and saw it was Brie, asking if I could meet downstairs, for breakfast, with Paige and her. I was going to text her back and tell her no, but I got to thinking, I haven't left the hotel room, but that one appearance it'd be nice to stretch my legs a bit, and it's Brie and Paige, he didn't say anything about them right?, so maybe he won't be to angry.

 _One can hope!_

 _You better pray is more like it Jasmine, he didn't want me leaving at all, if I leave and don't ask his permission, he'll freak!_

 _Oh, well, I need to get out of here, I need some space!_

 _I might regret it, but here goes nothing!_

I text Brie and tell her I'm on my way down, then slip my shoes, and grab my purse, quietly slipping out of the room, luckily not waking him.

 **xXxXx**

I made it downstairs, and saw Paige, and Brie, with Summer, she didn't tell me it was Summer, but she's here, and I can't back out now, without looking like a total bitch. I smiled and made it to them, hugging each one, then sitting next to Brie, directly across from Summer. "I forgot to tell you Summer was coming." Brie smiled.

"No, I told her not to tell you, because I knew you wouldn't come if you knew I was coming." Summer admitted.

 _You're right about that lady!_

"That's not true." I shook my head.

"You and I both know that's a lie, but I'm not going to fight with you, I'm just happy we have sometime together." Summer smiled.

"No way, Ambrose, what's up boy?" Paige smirked, waving Dean over to us, once he walked into the restaurant.

 _No, Paige , damn it woman!_

"Hey, how's it going ladies?" Dean smiled at all of us, his eyes resting on me.

"You should join." Summer suggested.

 _What the fuck Summer?_

"Yeah, come on, grab a chair." Brie nodded.

 _Oh come on, damn Brie, goodness gracious_

"You sure?" Dean raised a brow.

"Uh, Duh." Paige slapped his arm.

 _Not you too my little crumpet!_

"You got a problem with it red?" Dean looked to me.

 _Yes, a huge problem!_

"Nope, not at all." I said, forcing a smile.

"Great." Dean smiled, then pulled a chair, sitting in between me and Summer.

 _Oh Joy, I shouldn't of agreed to this!_

"So, I wanted to ask you this since the Smackdown taping, why'd you attack Brock Lesnar?" Paige looked to Dean.

"He caused a problem, for a friend of mine, so I caused a problem, for him." Dean shrugged.

"Hmm, it must be some friend, for you to go after the beast." Paige nodded.

"Must be some girl, it's got to be a girl right?" Brie added.

"Maybe." Dean shrugged. "Enough about, how have you ladies been?" he added.

"Just great." Brie smiled.

"Never better." Paige added.

"I've been better, but whatever's whatever, right?" Summer shrugged.

"And you red?" Dean placed his hand on top of mine. "How's life been treating you?, I hope you haven't been hit by any bumps in the road." Dean interlaced his fingers with mine, I looked down, and it looked as if we were holding hands.

 _You mean Brock right?_

"Nope, life's been fine." I shook my head, now I know I should of yanked my hand away, but for some reason I didn't. "Just fine."

"Glad to hear that." Dean smiled.

 _Oh no, please tell me I'm seeing things!_

The second I laid eyes on Brock, walking towards us, I instantly regretted not yanking my hand away, because his eyes locked in on Dean's hand, which was on top of mine, and it looked like we were holding hands of course. I yanked my hand away and moved it away from him.

 _If the world would swallow me up right now, yeah that'd be wonderful!_

"Wow, umm, Hey Brock, how's it going?" Paige said, looking between Dean and Brock who were glaring at each other.

"Just great, I just got off the phone with a good friend of mine, Jazzy's father you know, he didn't think she'd be up this early, he was wrong, huh?" Brock looked to me, trying to keep a smile on his face, but I knew that was simply a show for the girls.

"Yeah, I'll have to call him later." I nodded.

"You know Jasmine's family?" Paige questioned.

"Yes, I've been real close friends with her father, for 15 years." Brock nodded. "Isn't that right Jazzy?" Brock placed his hand on my shoulder. "That's how you got the job, thanks to me, because I'm a good friend, and I knew Jazzy would be a great fit here at the WWE." Brock squeezed my shoulder a bit.

"Yeah, he's a great friend, always looking out for people." I smiled up at him.

"Yeah, speaking of, you look a little pale Jazz." Brock said.

"Yeah, I'm a bit tired, I'm not feel too well any more, that's all." I shrugged. "I actually think I'm going to skip breakfast and head back to my room." I smiled, standing up. "Sorry ladies." I smiled, not turning my attention to Dean at all, no need to poke the bear.

"I'll walk you, I've got to grab my bag from my room any way." Brock smiled.

"I'll see you later." I smiled at the girls, who all waved.

"Later Red." Dean called, as Brock and I started for the elevator. I didn't even acknowledge him just kept walking.

We get to the elevator, and he's all smiles until the doors close. I just stood next to him, trembling, I was so scared, Brock was so pissed, I could feel the anger flowing off him, it was like a burning fire, a burning rage. I knew he was going to be even angrier once we got inside. I was dreading it, but the door opened to our floor, and we made the way down the hall, I was already almost in tears, I could feel them burning my eyes already.

 **xXxXx**

I opened the door, and walked inside Brock walking in behind me, I took a deep breath and waited for the explosion, but it didn't come, I turned around and saw Brock leaning against the table, his arms over his chest, waiting for an explanation I'm guessing.

 _Oh, boy what did I get myself into?_

"B-brock." I bit my lip. "I know you're angry, but I can explain, after my shower, I got a text from Brie, she said, that she was downstairs, with Paige and wanted to have breakfast with me, I know I should of asked first, but I didn't think it'd be a big deal, but when I got down there, Summer was there, and I couldn't back out, I didn't want to seem like a bitch. Now when we sat down, Dean was walking through and Paige called him over, then Summer asked him to sit down, and I didn't tell him to sit next to me, but he did, I didn't really talk to him, I answer a question, just one, okay maybe two. Look I know I was wrong, for not asking permission, to go with Brie and Paige, and I know I should of left when I saw Summer was there, but I'm sorry, please forgive me." I took a deep breath.

Brock didn't say a word, just kicked himself off the table, and started for me, stopping a few footsteps away from me, his arms crossing over his chest, again. I knew he was telling me to keep going.

"I know I shouldn't of let him sit near me, I should of moved, but I didn't want to be rude, you know. I know how wrong I am, for all of this, and especially for letting him put his hand on mine, I know I shouldn't of let him touch me." I said my words becoming more and more shaken as I went.

No sooner did I get the last word out, I felt it, his fist collided with the side of my head, and when I tell you I felt, I didn't just felt, I heard it, a boom, like the loudest crash of thunder I'd ever heard, then in a fraction of a second, my head was throbbing, I felt as if someone was squeezing on it, letting it inflate then squeezing all the life out of it, my balance must of gone, because one second I've got my feet planted firmly on the ground, then I feel my legs giving, I couldn't feel anything below me actually, I felt like I was floating, then I felt the crash landing hard on the ground. It was the worst pain I've ever felt in my life, the tears instantly started streaming the second I realized what happen, Brock didn't just hit me, he punched me, like he'd punch a full grown man.

I go to look up to him, the light from the above him, making my head buzz, my eyes sting, I could hear a ringing in my ears, I've always heard about being hit so hard it will make your ears ring, and it did. I bring my hand to my aching head, winching at the light again, as I tried to look at him, he was now pacing the ground. "YOU BITCH." Brock yelled, making me duck, and cover my ears, as it sounded as if he was yelling through a blow horn directly in my ear.

"S-sorry." I managed, but it felt like my mind and my mouth weren't connecting because it took a good 10 seconds to answer him.

"Oh, you're going to be." Brock spat, I felt him yank me up by my hair, letting go, my legs wobbly, I couldn't get my balance and ended up falling to the ground again. This angered Brock and he yanked me up again, throwing me on the bed, straddling me. Getting in a few body blows before, Brock pins my arms above me, when I tried to hold my head, that was still throbbing, he uses one hand to pin my arms above my head, the other to wrap around my neck. "You will NEVER, do another fucking thing with out my permission, you will NEVER, see any of those women again, You will NEVER, NEVER fucking let Dean Ambrose, fucking touch you." Brock squeezed my throat, so tight I couldn't form any words, I couldn't make a single sound. "His fucking hand was on you, you were holding his fucking hand, you stupid bitch." Brock squeezed even tighter, I struggle to get free, but he hand a good grip on my hands, and I was no match for him.

"From now on, you don't so much as piss, without my permission." Brock yelled, he went on, yelling, but it started to fade out, my oxygen was being cut off, but Brock was too busy ranting, to notice that I was desperately trying to free myself, to save myself, my heart that was quickly beating, was now slowing, my head spins, as I gasp for air, to no avail. I knew it, it was coming, as the darkness takes over me.

I don't know how long I was out, but finally I came to, my lungs burning, my chest rising and fall, as I suck in air, I bring my hand to my head, rubbing gently the spot, that pained me the most, my head felt like someone drove a large nail through it. I go to move, feeling a hand on my arm, I gasp, and look to him, Brock Lesnar, the beast, he'd truly shown me the meaning of that.

I cowered away from him, shaking I've never been so scared in my life. "No, no." I whimpered, my throat aching, and burning with each word. "No, more." I cried, breaking out into full streams of tears, as he reaches for me, I recoil, my body trembling as he started to stroke my face.

"It's okay babe, I'm done, you learned your lesson, you will not try that again, now will you?" Brock traced my jawbone, down my neck, and started tracing the marks on my neck.

I whimper and shake my head no, swallowing hard, as he leans down and places a soft kiss on my lips. "I'm going to text Stephanie, as you of course, you've fallen ill, and you can't speak, you've lost your voice, but you are going back to your place, for the weekend, maybe longer, you'll let her know when you are better, and are able to return to work." Brock explained. "I'm going to take you back to your place, and I'll take care of you, I know you're going to be sore the next couple of days, but you'll be okay, I'm going to stay with you, until I know you're all better, I'll have to find a way to explain to Rena why I'm gone, but I'll figure it out, don't you worry your pretty little head, I'm going to get our things to the car, I'll drive, you are in no shape to drive babe, you rest, I'll be back, don't think about moving." Brock added. "But I doubt you could get very far right now." Brock went on.

 **xXxXx**

It was Saturday I felt Brock's arms around me, he didn't let me out of his arms, all night, when he said I couldn't piss without his permission, he meant it, he won't let me out of bed with out asking, I can't take a shower, without his company, he took my phone, I have no contact to anyone he doesn't approve of, and that is only my father and mother, he won't let me talk to my brother, because he used to talk bad about Brock, so now I can't talk to my brother, because he doesn't want him trying to turn me against him.

"Where are you going?" Brock rasped, tightening his hold on my body, pulling me against his body.

"C-can, I go to the bathroom?" I asked my lip quivering.

"Again?, make it fucking quick." Brock groaned.

"T-thanks." I said softly, getting out of bed, my body screaming at me, with every step. I came out, to find Brock walking towards me, clothes in hand, my clothes that is, I guess he's picking out what I'm allowed to wear now.

"It's already 7, I figured we'd get a start to the day, anyways, so wear this." Brock said, handing me a pair of jean shorts, and a tank top, it wasn't my favorite, because it didn't cover much, I wore it a couple times out, and in a photo shoot, but only because Summer begged me to, she said it made me look hot.

"Okay." I said, nodding heading to the bathroom, but he stopped me, and turned me around, crossing his arms over his chest. "Here?" I bit my lip.

He nodded, and smirked as he watched me, slip off my nightgown, I put on a pair of panties, and then put the jeans on, I then grabbed the bra, but he yanked it out of my hand. "It's just you and me, plus, it's less fabric to get to, when I want to feel them babe." Brock said, and I nodded putting on the tank top, it was black, and it was a deep V-neck, and was cut at my midsection. "You look hot babe, but you won't be wearing that shirt, for anyone but me any more, understand." Brock kissed my cheek.

"Thanks, I understand." I whisper.

"I'm going to shower, you start working on breakfast, I want bacon, eggs, and breakfast potatoes, oh my protein shake." Brock said, giving me a slap on the ass, before walking towards the bathroom.

I nodded, and headed out, to make him, his breakfast, this is what my life was now, I've never regretted taking the job, when Brock offered the job to me, I always said it was the best thing that ever happened to me, but now I think it's the worst, because of this job, I got with Brock, and I've ended up like this. I ended up being the woman, I said I'd never be, I even swore to it, but look at me now.

 **xXxXx**

Brock went out to grab some things, form his place he said, he'd only be gone about an hour, he told me to watch TV, and not to even think about going outside. I sat on the couch, and watch some stupid show Brock likes, I heard a knock on the door, and stood up, I knew Brock would be home soon, I saw his eyes grow wider, when he saw the large bump on the side of my head, and the bruising around it, he shook his head, and moved in past me. "He hurt you again, because he saw my hand on yours, he hurt you because of me." Dean spat, shaking his head.

"No,no, I um, I fell, down the stairs, outside, that's all." I shook my head, thinking on my feet, it didn't even match my marks, but it's all I had right now. "You shouldn't be here, you need to leave."

"He's coming isn't he?" Dean shook his head.

"Just go, please just leave." I almost cried.

"Nope." Dean shook his head, and walked over to the couch, sitting down, making himself comfortable. "I'm making myself cozy, and I'm going to wait for the son of a bitch, and then I'm going to beat the hell out of him." Dean growled. "Then I'm getting you away from him, I'm not letting him hurt you any more."

I swallowed hard, and shook my head, this can't be happening, Brock is going to find Dean Ambrose, on my couch, in my house, and he's going to flip, this wasn't good, this wasn't going to be good at all, he just took his stand, and I'm scared what's going to happen, when Brock comes back.

* * *

 **Note From The Author: Well, damn a lot has happened in this chapter, Brock is in possessive ass mode big time, poor Jasmine, I don't think she knows which was is up and which was is down, any more, unless Brock says other wise, fear is great motivation. Do you think Dean will stand his ground, and get her out?, or do you think Brock has to much control and power over her. BTW, I'll be adding Dean's point of view in the next chapter, so we can see what position he's taking on all this. Please don't forget to review, I'd love to know what you think, what your feedback is. Thanks for those who keep reviewing, following, and adding as a favorite!**

 **Guest- Thanks, I'm glad you like it, I'm going to try my best, to update more frequently, but I'm between two stories, so it might take longer, I am also going to start making them longer, once we get further into the story, the chapters will be longer and better! I hope you continue to read, and give your feedback! Thanks :)**

 **Wolfgirl2013- Thanks, I'm glad you are enjoying it, Dean is smart, he doesn't let people pull the wool over his eyes!, he's going to do what he can to protect her. Please keep the feedback up! I love hearing form you all! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

 **takerschick- Thank you, I'm glad you liked it, I think Dean is going to do what he needs to do, to protect her, Jasmine isn't sure she can trust Stephanie and Hunter yet, because they are friends with Brock, and I'm not sure she could bring herself to admit it to Rena, because she's friends with her parents also, I think the things she's worried most about now, is her parents, for Jasmine, she comes from a strict Irish catholic family, so she'd be in a lot of hot water, if her family finds out she's been sleeping with a married man, or at least that's the way she see's it. Fear is a great motivator. Thanks again for your continued support, hope to hear from you again :)**


	7. A Taste Of His Own Medicine!

**Dean's Point Of View**

I made it to Jasmine's house, I knew it was hers, because of the cute little red sports car, in the drive way, with the personal licenses plate that read Jazzy1. I walked up to the door and knocked, a few seconds later, I saw Jasmine open the door, my eyes immediately drawn to her midsection, that had light bruising on it. I shook my head, and let my eyes wonder to her neck, she'd be strangled, and I could see the handprints, and I know just who's hands those were, then my mouth dropped when I saw the bruised bump on her head. I shook my head, clinching my fists as I walked past her and straight into her house, not even waiting on an invitation. "He hurt you again, because he saw my hand on yours, he hurt you because of me." I spat, shaking my head, my blood was boiling, I was beyond pissed. I wanted a piece of Lesnar, and I wanted a piece of him now.

"No,no, I um, I fell, down the stairs, outside, that's all." Jasmine shook her head, wrapping her arms around her midsection, I could tell she was pulling this out of no where. "You shouldn't be here, you need to leave." I saw her glance at the wall, I looked over and saw it was a clock.

"He's coming isn't he?" I shook my head, my fists still clinched tightly.

"Just go, please just leave." Jasmine cried, she was starting shake, she was getting nervous, and I knew why, because I was here, and Brock was going to show up. Well good, let him show up, let him mistreat me the way he does to her, see how far that gets him.

"Nope." I shook my head, and walked over to the couch, sitting down and propping my feet up on the coffee table, making myself nice and comfortable. "I'm making myself cozy, and I'm going to wait for the son of a bitch, and then I'm going to beat the hell out of him." I all but growled. "Then I'm getting you away from him, I'm not letting him hurt you any more."

Jasmine shook her head, and stood there for a few seconds, she bit her lip and shut the door. "You don't understand, just please leave." Jasmine sighed. "Please, don't make this any worse for me." Jasmine sighed, walking over to the chair grabbing a hoodie and slipping it on, so I couldn't see the marks on her midsection. Then undid her hair, and let it fall down around her shoulders, somewhat covering her bump.

"How can I leave?, knowing that he's been hurting you, look at yourself Jasmine." I shook my head, standing up off the couch, walking towards her.

"You don't know what you are talking about, Brock didn't do this, you keep talking about him, we aren't together." Jasmine groans, her eyes still darting back and forth between me and the clock, then the door.

"I don't believe that, I know something is going on between you two, don't lie to me, I know you are sleeping with Lesnar, I'm not judging you for it, if that's what you think." I sighed, shaking my head. "He's going to walk through that door, and you aren't going to be able to hide it any longer."

She sighed, and hung her head low. "You can't open your mouth about this, I can't have people knowing about Brock and I, it would ruin him, his career, if people knew he had a woman on the side." Jasmine looked back up at me, such anguish in her eyes.

 _I knew it, finally you admit it!_

 _But you are really more worried about people knowing he's cheating on his wife, then the fact that he's beating you?_

 _He must of really brainwashed her, he has her so twisted, so much under his thumb, she's more worried about how it's making it look on him, then herself._

 _She doesn't deserve this, at all!_

"You are worried about his career being ruined, he beat you, and you are worried about people knowing he has a side piece?" I Shook my head, just absolutely baffled by this. "He deserves his for his career to be over, but I wouldn't tell about you guys, not because of him, but because of you, I'm not going to ruin your career, or have people look down on you, I care about you, and I don't want you hurt Jasmine, just leave him, it's that simple, leave, don't let him hurt you, you don't have to be a second option for him."

"It's not that easy." She almost cried out.

 _What do you mean woman?, Leave the son of a bitch!_

"What's not that easy?, why would you want to be someone's second choice?, don't you want to be someone's one and only?, someone's first and only choice?, You are so beautiful, kind, and an all around amazing woman, you could have your pick of men, why settle for someone who treats you in such a way?" I questioned, she is the picture of perfection, why would she settle for being a mistress.

"Leaving him, it's not that easy." Jasmine shook her head, wiping a tear that had escaped her eye.

"How so?, tell him it's over, that's all you have to do." I sighed. "Tell him, you deserve better, you deserve to not be the mistress, you deserve to be with someone who wants to be with you, and no one else." I added.

"Do you think I haven't?, I tried damn it, I tried but he won't let me." She finally cracked, the second she let the words out, I could tell she regretted it, because her face fell, and she shook her head, mentally cursing herself.

"What do you mean?, just tell me, everything." I sighed, walking even closer to her, taking her hand in mine. "You can trust me Jasmine, tell me."

"I tried to leave him, I told him I wanted out okay, but he told me no, he wasn't going to lose me, if I tried to leave him, he'd make sure I lost my job, and he'd tell my parents, about us, my parents will freak out, they are devout Irish Catholic's, if they find out I've been sleeping with a married man, and it doesn't matter if he wasn't with Rene when we got together, in their eyes, he was still married, so I'm still committing a sin, not to mention my parents and Brock have been friends for 15 years, he's one of my fathers best friends, I can't have my parents hate me Dean, they will disown me, they didn't speak to my brother for over 4 months because he slept with a married woman, it was a one night stand, he didn't even know she was married at the time, but they didn't care, he should of known her better they said, my parents will never speak to me again." Jasmine shook her head, and wiped a few more tears.

"You deserve to be with someone who will treat you right, to hell with what he says." I shook my head.

"I have no choice, he said if I moved on, he'll ruin me, and whoever it is I decided to try to move on with." Jasmine shook her head. "I tried, to beg him, more then once, but he won't let me go, he said it's not fair for him to lose me, he wasn't like this before, he used to be so sweet, but after I told him, I wanted out, he became, paranoid, and it gets worse every day, I look at another man, he thinks I'm trying to leave him, he doesn't like Summer, so he told me not to be friends with her any more. After yesterday, he said I can't be friends with any of the girls, I can't do anything without his permission any more, I mean anything, he won't even let me use the rest room without asking, and you, I'm not supposed to even look at you, I'm not supposed to be anywhere near you." She admitted.

 _That sick son of a bitch, he is a real piece of work!_

"This happened because of me, didn't it?, not just because you went with Summer." I shook my head.

She weakly nodded. "He loses it, when it comes to you, that's why you need to leave, please." She begged. "I can handle him, I'll just do as he says, and I'll be fine, but if he finds you here, I'm not sure if I'll be able to handle him, he strangled me until I passed out last night, for letting you hold my hand, okay, do you have any idea what he'll do if he finds you here, at my home, please just leave, make my life easier." Jasmine pleaded, placing her hands firmly on my chest, as she looked into my eyes. "Please Dean, please do this for me."

"Do what for you?" We both looked over, and heard the door slam, Brock standing looking very pissed. "Fancy seeing you here Ambrose."

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

"B-brock." I looked to see Brock in the door, way. God he looked so pissed, I was going to be in for it, he's going to kill me.

"So, are you going to tell me what you're here for?, I didn't know you two were such good friends, I thought were better friends Jazzy, keeping secrets from me." Brock walked towards me, and I dropped my hands off Dean's chest.

"Shut it Lesnar, I know you are together, don't bother lying, don't worry I won't say a word, I'm not going to let the world know you are cheating on your wife." Dean spat. "For the life of me I can't understand, why she's with you, but she is, and I know that."

Brock laughed, and shrugged. "She's with me, because she loves me, right babe?, you love me." Brock smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, and gave me a look and motioned with his eyes to get away from Dean, and over to him.

 _I'm with you because you won't let me leave!_

I knew better then to not listen, so I hung my head low and walked over in front of Brock, turning so I was facing Dean. "Yes, I love Brock, only Brock." I nodded, Brock slipped an arm around me from behind, and pulled me against his body, kissing my cheek.

"That's right babe, only me." Brock smirked. "Because why?"

"I'm yours and only yours." I tried to keep my voice from cracking, but it wasn't working.

"Bingo." Brock smirked. "Now, babe, how about you take your sexy ass in that room, climb up on that bed, and wait for me, I'll be in, after I finish seeing Ambrose out." Brock let go of me, turning me around, grabbing my face between his palms and crashing his lips on mine, roughly, and possessively, letting go and slapping me on the ass as I walked towards the bedroom.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

I watched as Jasmine, walked back to her room, shaking my head, I turned to Brock. "You are a real piece of work." I shook my head. "You have a beautiful woman like Jasmine, and you treat her like dirt, she deserves better then you, you don't deserve to have her."

"Well I do have her, she's mine, and she's staying that way, give up Ambrose, she's not going anywhere, now leave, so I can take care of business with my woman." Brock growls.

"You think you've won, you think I'm going to leave, and let you beat on Jasmine more?" I spat, and walked towards him.

"Oh, she told you I beat her?" Brock raised a brow.

"No, I can see the marks on her, I'm not fucking stupid, you like putting your hands on a woman, why don't you put your hands on me." I shoved Brock back. "Come on, pick on someone, who can actually defend themselves against you." I shoved him again.

"Go to hell Ambrose." Brock shoved me back.

"You first." I punched Brock, square in the jaw, Brock lunged at me, and I moved, then jumped on his back, wrapping my arm, around his neck from behind. Brock backed into the wall, slamming my back into it, this got me to loosen my grip. Brock used this as a chance to grab me by the hair, and sling me off his back and crashing over the couch, on the coffee table.

"What's going on." We both look to the hallway to see, Jasmine standing there, looking super worried.

"Get back to the room." Brock growled.

"But-." Jasmine started, only to be cut off by Brock.

"I said fucking Now." Brock spat. "l will handle this."

Jasmine, hung her head low, and turned around walking back to the room.

I picked myself up off the ground. "You need to treat her with respect." I lunged at him, getting him in the jaw again.

"Mind your own fucking business." Brock yelled, connecting with my jaw.

"I'm making it my business." I yelled back, my fist connecting with his jaw again.

Brock tackled me to the ground, both of us rolling and throwing punches, connecting and missing, all over the place, I manage to get away from him, and kick him in the face. Brock crawls back some, standing as do I. "That's my fucking woman, you hear me." Brock lunged for me, tackling me, all the way into the kitchen, causing me to hit my back on the counter.

"You have a fucking wife, let her fucking go, you son of a bitch." I punch him, sending him back a bit.

Brock stumbles back a bit more, hitting his shoulder on the coat rack. I launch myself at him, but he grabs the coat rack and cracks me, in the side with it. "NEVER, you son of a bitch, she belongs to me." He yells over me, after I hit the ground.

I low blow him, sending him to his knees. "She's a human being." I punch him. "Not a piece of fucking property." I get another blow in, and then another, until I feel myself being pulled off him.

"Leave him alone." Jasmine pushed me off of him.

"Move Jasmine, he needs to learn his lesson." I spat, starting for him, but she shoved me back.

"I said leave him alone, get out, leave my house, now." Jasmine said, almost in tears, she kneels down to him. "Baby, it's just me." Jasmine said softly, ducking when he almost elbowed her, thinking it was me.

"Get him out." Brock yelled, still holding himself, from when I gave him a low blow.

"Leave Ambrose, leave my house." Jasmine yelled, her eyes were pleading with me, she mouthed the word Please, to me. She was defending him, protecting him, after everything he's done to her. How could she do that?, what kind of power does he have over her.

"Leave him Jasmine, just do it, tell him to leave, you don't need him in your life, you deserve better." I sighed.

"Son of a bitch." Brock groaned. "She's not leaving me."

"No, I'm not baby." Jasmine said, running through her hair. "Go Dean, or I'll call the cops." Jasmine said, biting her lip, she was crying I could tell she didn't want me to leave, but she was to scared to leave Lesnar, I had to find a way to break this hold he has on her, to get through this fear she has of him, but it was certain to me, it wasn't going to happen today.

"If I find out you've hurt her." I shook my head. "This isn't over, I'm going to find a way to prove to you Jasmine, you don't need him." I said walking to the door, opening it and looking back. "You should really try not being such a prick, she just saved your ass from a beating, one you so rightfully deserve." I spat, before shutting the door, Lesnar deserves so much more then just a beating. He deserves about 20 of them, for what he's done to Jasmine, but at least he got a taste of his own medicine, even if it was just a small one.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

I ran my hand up and down Brock's back. I looked around, my place was trashed, my coffee table was broke. "Baby." I said softly, running my hand through his hair.

"You bitch." Brock shoved me down, trying to sit himself up.

"Baby, I-I didn't do anything." I whimpered, trying to move towards him, but he shoved me down again.

"This is all your fucking fault." Brock growled at me, leaning over me, his hand on my chest, pinning me to the ground. "Son of a bitch attacked me, because he thinks I've been hurting you, you told him I hurt you, what the fuck do you think you are doing." Brock slammed his hand down on my chest.

"Ahhh." I groan, so much pain, it knocked the breath out of me. "No, I didn't." I said, trying to catch my breath.

"Why do he think I fucking hurt you then?" Brock spat.

"He saw the marks Brock, you keep hurting me, you keep leaving marks on me, people are going to notice them." I shook my head, regretting it, when I felt the sting of his open hand, across my face. I brought my hand to my stinging cheek, it was on fire.

"Don't talk back to me." Brock growled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that Brock, Please, let me help you, your forehead is bleeding baby." I said, reaching up trying to caress his face.

Brock moved and let me up, I stood up and walked over to the kitchen sink, getting under it and grabbing one of the first aide kits. Then walking back over to Brock, kneeling down. I took out a sanitized pad, with some prep on it, to clean his cut on his forehead. "Ah, fuck." Brock growled at me.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm just cleaning it, I don't want it to get infected." I said, then took out some ointment and put it on there, then covered it with a band aid. "Just leave it covered for tonight, so it has time to close." I bit my lip, and moved back. "I'm sorry baby, are you okay?" I questioned.

"Why the fuck was he here?" Brock growled.

"I don't know baby, I didn't let him in, he just came in, I didn't tell him you hurt me, I swear, I tried to tell him I fell, but he doesn't buy it." I shook my head. "I'm sorry about this, can we please not fight, didn't you hear me?, I told him I wasn't leaving you, I told him I love you."

Brock growled and shook his head, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Please, Brock I can't do this, I can't keep being hurt, look at me, I'm covered in bruises, and marks. You said you love me Brock, I thought you did, I really did." I shook my head.

"I do fucking love you, if I didn't love you so damn much, I wouldn't care if you left me." Brock growled.

"Love isn't supposed to hurt, it isn't supposed to hurt baby, and love isn't suppose to be total and complete control." I shook my head, wiping my tears. "I love you Brock, I want us to go back to the way it was before I made the biggest mistake of my life, and tried to leave you, because that's when it all happened, that's when we changed, I miss the way we used to be Brock, I miss being happy." I cried.

"We will be happy babe, we will be, but I can't let you think you can leave me, or disrespect me." Brock shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you, I'll never leave you, I swear, with all my heart baby, I'm not going anywhere, didn't I prove that to you?, I told him I love you, I told him I'm not leaving you, doesn't that prove anything to you baby?" I sighed.

"I love you." Brock sighed, and kissed me. "Look, I understand, I've been a little controlling lately."

 _A little Really Brock?_

 _Try totally and completely controlling that's more like it._

"But you know what, I'll give you a bit of lead way, I'll let you have some freedom, you can hang out with the girls, you can have lunch, or go to the mall, shopping or whatever, but no bars, no club, especially the clubs, after I saw you that night, dancing at the club, I saw all the men, there eyes all over you, drooling a puddle watching you move your sexy body, trying to dance with you, and feel you up, no I won't have that, so clubs and bars are off limits." Brock shook his head.

"So does this mean I can be friends with Summer?" I questioned, hopeful that this meant yes, I could be friends with her.

"Why do you like her so much?" Brock shook his head.

"She's a good friend, I love traveling with her, it's so lonely all by myself, there is no one to talk to." I sighed.

"You won't be traveling alone anymore, you'll be with me, on my bus, next week I get my new bus, it's huge babe, I am taking on some extra shows, for the next couple months, so I wanted to have a new bus, the old one is a bit run down, I'm not a big fan of driving from town to town, I like to relax, and let everyone else do the work, but when Rena comes on the bus, you'll have to sleep in a bunk, but other wise you'll be in my bed, where you belong." Brock explained.

"How are you going to explain to Rena about me being on the bus with you?" I questioned.

"I already have, I told her your father is worried because you are traveling alone, and you have over zealous fans, and he's worried about your safety, so you are going to ride on the bus, with me, Paul and another guy I'm taking under my wing, Baron Corbin, at least that's what I told her, Paul isn't riding with us, but Baron is, he's also going to keep an eye on you, so if I can't be around you, he's going to keep you safe." Brock smirked.

 _Wow you have everything covered don't you?_

 _You leave nothing to chance do you?_

"So I can't be friends with Summer?" I bit my lip.

"You can, but same rules apply, and I'm limiting your time with her." Brock shook his head.

"Won't Baron, say something about us, if I'm sleeping in your room? on the bus?, and what about everyone else?" I questioned.

"Baron won't say anything, he wants me to help him, and Paul, he wants to be a Paul Hayman guy, so he knows to keep his mouth close, and as far as everyone else, I'll explain to them the same thing I explained to Rena, by the way, she thought it was a good idea, she knows how dangerous it can be for women to travel by themselves." Brock smirked. "No one is going to question me, we are old friends, I'm looking out for you, besides people know better then to try me."

"Okay, so we will be spending a lot of time together." I nodded.

"Yep babe, isn't that good?, you wanted us to spend time together now we are going to have a lot of time together." Brock wrapped his arms around me. "And, this will keep Ambrose away from you, also, no more run ins at hotel restaurants and such." Brock smirked.

 _Of course, this isn't about spending time together!_

 _This is about you keeping Ambrose, and any other man away from me!_

"That will be good, maybe that will prove to you that I can be trusted, you won't be so angry all the time also." I nodded.

"Yes, I'll have a chance to have my hands on you all the damn time babe, I'll be able to take you in my room, any time I want, and fuck your brains out." Brock grabbed my ass, giving it a squeeze.

"Great." I said, hugging him, rolling my eyes, behind his back of course. "I guess I should, start cleaning this place up." I sighed, pulling back, looking around, my place was wrecked.

"I'll help you." Brock sighed, and stood up, taking my hand. "I'll get you a new table, and coat rack, don't worry babe." Brock kissed the top of my head.

I nodded and forced a smile, I could tell things were going to change from now on, I'll be around Brock all the time, I already have a feeling, he'll use any reason he can, to not let me out of his sight for too long. I know he says I can go out with the girls, but I know he'll have a say in when and where I can go with them, I'll just have to handle it, because right now I have no choice but too. Now that Dean knows, I can't help but wonder what he's going to do with the information he has.

* * *

 **Note From The Author: Chapter 7 is up!, Hope you all enjoy it, Dean knows yay, Brock defiantly has a plan for everything doesn't he?, Do you think Dean is going to give up on Jasmine?, And Do you think Jasmine traveling with Brock, is going to keep Dean away from her?, or do you think it will add more fuel to the fire? Thanks as always for all who continue to read, review, favorite, and follow this story!**

 **sebastianm101- Well, thank you, I'm glad you like it, I hope you continue to read and review, I have some big plans for this story! :)**

 **Guest- Thanks For reading, glad you are still enjoying. Hope it didn't disappoint too much, I know you were probably hoping for Dean to completely kick Brock's ass, as was I, but there is still plenty more to come from Dean. He might have a few things up his sleeve. Thanks again :)**


	8. Lesson's Learned

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

I was now Sunday morning, I had been off of work, the whole week, and I was going to back to work tonight, Brock had just picked up his bus yesterday, and now I was traveling with him, we were on our way to the pay per view, Brock had a match tonight, and I of course was going to be doing interviews, we were still a few hours away, so I saw sitting on the couch, watching TV, in the living room/kitchen area, of the bus, Brock was laying down, and he said it was okay if I watched some television, while he took a nap.

I heard a groan and looked over, to see Baron Corbin, coming out of his bunk. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, is the TV too loud?" I bit my lip looking up at the very tall, intimidating 6 foot 8 Baron Corbin.

"It's fine, I needed to wake up anyway." Baron smiled slightly, walking over to the couch, sitting down next to me. "What are you watching."

"Law and Order, SVU, old reruns." I smiled over at me.

"Oh, this is before Stabler left." Baron smiled, and nodded.

"You watch SVU?" I raised a brow.

"Yes, what you think all I watch is Wrestling, and football or something?" Baron laughed.

"Well, yeah actually I did, sorry." I shook my head.

"It's okay, I know, when you look at me, you don't see someone, who watches, SVU and Animal Planet, but I do." Baron laughed, and shook his head, kicking his feet up, his legs were so long, they could reach across to the little booth across from the couch.

 _Well, I didn't see that one coming!_

"Oh, you watch animal planet too do you?" I shook my head.

"Yep, all the time actually, River Monsters is my favorite show." Baron nodded.

 _Well, he's not such a bad guy_

 _Maybe I'll have someone to talk to beside Brock!_

"Oh, I love that show, they are having a marathon tomorrow ." I smiled. "Best of the best, type thing, they had a poll online, and they are showing the top 10 episodes." I added.

"Oh, cool we should watch it, at least some of them." Baron shrugged.

"Yeah, defiantly." I smiled, and nodded.

"What's going on out here?" I heard Brock, and look over to the door, and saw him standing in the doorway, leaning against it, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh, we were just talking about a marathon, Animal Planet is having tomorrow." I smiled up at Brock, it disappearing when I saw his nostrils flare, and knew he wasn't very happy.

"I see, why don't you take a nap." Brock said, his tone stiff, not giving off any hint of anything.

"I'm not really tired." I shrugged.

"That wasn't a suggestion." Brock said, his tone still not changing.

I bit my lip and nodded, standing up. "See ya Baron." I looked to him, before walking towards Brock, he moves out of the way, allowing me to enter.

"I'll be right there, I'm getting a water." Brock said, then shut the door, in my face.

I sighed, and shook my head, walking over to the bed, climbing up on my side of the bed.

 _What did I do now?_

 _I was watching TV?_

 _He was the one who said I could?_

 _Now he's in a bad mood, can we not have one day where he doesn't get pissed at me?_

I looked to the door, when I saw it open, and saw Brock walk in. He shut the door and walked over to the bed, and he reached over and handed me the remote. "I thought you wanted me to take a nap." I said, taking it from his hands.

"I wanted you in here, so you wouldn't be fucking flirting with Corbin." Brock growled.

 _That's what it is, he thinks I'm flirting with Baron?_

 _My goodness Brock, must you be so insecure?_

"What?, no baby, I wasn't." I shook my head.

"Really?, oh that's so cool we should watch the river monsters marathon." Brock said, in a mocking tone.

 _Seriously Brock?, my goodness you eavesdrop on me too?_

"Baby, I wasn't flirting, I was trying to be nice." I sighed. "We are going to be living in such close quarters so I just thought we should get along."

"I shouldn't have to worry about my fucking woman, flirting with another man, every time I leave the fucking room, do I have to make it so you can't leave the fucking bed room?" Brock growled.

"No, I swear baby, I'm not flirting with him, please don't do that." I shook my head, and went to lay on his chest, but he must of not wanted me on him, because he shoved me off him, so hard in fact that he ended up knocking me off the bed, and I landed on the ground. "Oww." I shook my head, rubbing the back of my head, that I ended up smacking on the side of the beside table, looking up at him trying not to cry, as he leaned over the bed to look at me.

"Stop being a fucking drama queen, and get the fuck back up here." Brock reached down, and yanked my arm up, pulling me into bed.

"I'm not being a drama queen, that hurt." I said, yanking my arm away from him, and rubbing the back of my head.

"Don't you every fucking do that again." Brock slammed me to the bed, using my throat, leaning over me. "Don't you fucking cry." Brock growled.

I couldn't help it, as the tears started streaming down my face. Brock let me go and got off the bed, walking around, to my side of the bed, and grabbing me out by my hair, covering my mouth, as I almost screamed, and started walking me to the corner of the room, pushing me down on the floor forcing me into the corner.

"Brock." I cried, as I looked up at him.

"You want to act like a fucking child, you can be treated like one." Brock leaned down, and growled in my face. Then walked back over to the bed, climbing up and laying down. "Let me know, when you're done, throwing you fucking fit." Brock growled, and started flipping through the channels.

I shook my head, and brought my knees to my chest, burying my face in my knees, as I started to sob. I was being put in to the corner, like I was a child, being punished. My goodness, is this what I have to look forward to traveling with him? Is this how I'm going to spend my days, and nights? I sat there for 5 minutes and looked up at him. "Baby?" I bit my lip.

"No, you can stay there." Brock growled, he must of seen the tears still in my eyes. "I don't think you are done acting like a child."

 _This is the worst thing he's ever done to me!_

 _Being literally put in a corner, for my actions!_

 _I'm as fucking pathetic as it gets!_

I sat on the ground, forcing back tears, wiping my eyes, making sure I didn't look like I was crying, or even had been crying. It had been another 15 minutes, and I finally got up the courage. "Baby." I looked up at him.

"What?" Brock asked, his voice dripping with annoyance.

"May I please get up?" I said, trying to keep my voice under control.

"You may stand." Brock nodded.

"Thank you." I nodded, and stood up, but did not move.

"You may walk over to the bed, on my side please." Brock crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes baby." I said, and walked over to his side of the bed, and stood before him.

"Now, what do you have to say for your actions?" Brock raised a brow.

"I'm sorry, for acting childish, I was wrong, I won't do it again, will you please forgive me baby?" I bit my lip, hating having to sink down like this.

"I'll forgive you, that is, if you make it up to me." Brock grabbed himself, and looked down.

I nodded and knew just what he meant by it. I walked over to my side of the bed, and climbed up, pulling down his shorts, freeing him, throwing my hair into a pony tail, before leaning down, and taking him into my mouth, Brock's hands tangling into my hair. After I finished sucking him off. He allowed me to go brush my teeth and gargle at the sink, in our half bathroom, in the room. I walked back out into the main room, and over to the bed. "May I get in?" I questioned.

"Sure babe." Brock nodded, a very pleased look plastered on his face.

I climbed in the bed, and sat there, until he pulled me into his arms. "Why so far away babe?" Brock shook his head, nuzzling my neck.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know if you wanted me around you yet." I said softly.

"I always want you around me babe, I just don't want you flirting with other people, especially when they are living on the same bus as us, I don't want to have to worry about the woman I love, trying it with someone, right under my nose." Brock almost growled.

"I promise you Brock, I wasn't flirting, I'm sorry if you thought I was, but I wasn't I just wanted to be nice to him, he's going to become a Paul Heyman guy, so you guys are going to be working together, you are taking him under your wing, so I just wanted to be nice, I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable." I sighed. "You don't have to worry about that, I promise you I'd never do that to you, I love you baby."

Brock nodded and kissed me. "I'm sorry, I'm trying not to be so suspicious, but I can't help it, please just remember, I love you, and I only get like this, because of how much you mean to me, just watch how friendly you get with him, you can be nice, just don't be overly nice, okay." Brock sighed.

"Okay baby, I just thought it would be nice to have someone to watch the stupid shows, you hate watching with me." I shrugged.

"That's fine, just don't expect me to be okay with you and Corbin, becoming the best of friends, I'm okay with you being friendly with him, but don't plan on being besties." Brock said sternly.

"I understand Brock, I won't." I nodded.

"Good, now go get me another water, and make me a sandwich will ya?" Brock looked to me.

"Okay baby." I nodded, and leaned into give him a kiss before I climbed out of the bed, and walked out into the kitchen/living area. I opened the fridge, pulling out the lunch meat, cheese, and mayo, then grabbed the bread out of the cupboard.

"Everything okay?" Baron questioned.

"Yeah, of course." I nodded, and smiled.

"Oh, I just thought I heard crying, I must of heard wrong." Baron shook his head.

"Yeah, you must of." I nodded, and shrugged.

"If you don't mind me asking, how long have you and Lesnar, been together?" Baron questioned.

"Almost 9 months now." I said softly.

"I see." Baron nodded.

"What?" I raised a brow, seeing the look in his eyes.

"He's married, how are you still okay with that?" He said, his voice lowering.

 _I have no choice, but to be okay with it!_

 _He's forcing me to stay with him._

 _I leave him, he'll beat the hell out of me, or kill me!_

"I love him, and I don't want to lose him, he's doing it to be with his kids, so." I shrugged.

"That's what he said when I asked him the same thing." Baron admitted.

 _So he was just trying to see if I'd answer differently, go figure!_

 _Probably told to ask that by Brock!_

 _Now you are being as paranoid at Brock, Jasmine!_

I finished making his sandwich, and put everything away, grabbing a water out of the fridge, and a soda for myself. Then grabbed everything. "See ya." I smiled, at Baron, and walked back into the bedroom.

"Here ya go baby." I smiled, handing him his plate and water.

"Thanks babe." Brock smiled, wrapping his arm around me, once I climbed into the bed. "What took so long?" Brock raised a brow, looking over to me.

"Oh, Baron was just asking me a few questions." I admitted, I wasn't about to risk lying to him.

"Is that right?, what questions." Brock questioned me, leaning in closer, I clearly peaked is interest.

"He asked how long we'd been together, and how I'm still with you, even after you got back with your wife." I explained.

"And your answer was?" Brock questioned, and I felt his body had tensed up.

"That we'd been together for almost 9 months, and I'm still with you, because I love, and I don't want to lose you." I said softly.

Brock smirked and nodded. "And I won't lose you." Brock pulled me closer to him, and kissed me. "See, this isn't so bad is it?" Brock smiled. "This is actually nice huh?, it's kind like us living together." Brock nodded.

"Yes, it's great." I forced a smiled.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

I walked down the hall, I hadn't heard from Jasmine, or Brock for that matter, since I had my fight with Brock, I was worried about her, I didn't like the fact that he had her so twisted, she won't even speak without his permission. I was rounding the corner, when I bumped into someone. I reached out grabbing the person, putting them back up right, before they could hit the ground. "I'm sorry." I said, looking up, a small smile appearing when I saw Jasmine, thankfully I didn't see any new marks or bruises.

 _Damn, she is beautiful!_

 _She can have any man, but she chooses Lesnar!_

"It's okay." Jasmine said softly, sticking her hair behind her ear. "I've got to go." Jasmine said, trying to move out of the way.

"Please." I grabbed her arm, turning her to face me. "I just want to talk to you."

"I can't." Jasmine sighed. "You know that." She shook her head.

"Why are you letting him do this?, you know if you leave him, he can't hurt you any more." I sighed, how I wish I could just get her out of that damn relationship.

"Stop, just stop." Jasmine shook her head.

"He's keeping you from your friends, for goodness sakes, he won't let you travel with Summer anymore, he'd rather you be alone, then around anyone who cares about you." I said, he controls every aspect of her life.

"I'm not traveling alone any more, and I'm friends with Summer, we are fine now, we had an issue, but it's better now, we are even going to grab lunch tomorrow." She explained.

"So you are traveling with Summer?" I raised a brow.

"No, with Brock." She admitted.

"Excuse me?, how is that going to work?" I shook my head. "He's married."

"He's got a bus, and he wants me to travel with them, he's already got it cleared with his wife, he said my father asked him to keep an eye on me, and Rena said it was a good idea for him to keep me safe on the road." Jasmine said softly

 _You need to be kept safe from Lesnar, not by Lesnar!_

"He's not keeping you safe, he's the danger to your safety, he wants to control you Jasmine, don't you understand." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to listen to this... Brock's a good guy, you just don't see him how I do, he loves me." Jasmine shook her head, and swallowed hard, when she looked behind me, I saw her whole body tense up.

I turned around and saw Lesnar, talking to Baron Corbin, who nodded and walked off, then Brock walked towards us. "Lesnar." I growled.

"What's going on?" Brock raised a brow.

"I was on my way to the locker room, when Dean stopped me, I should be going though." Jasmine said, and I noticed how she was so nervous with him being so close.

"Yeah, you should, but you know what, I forgot something on the bus, why don't you walk out with me, keep me company babe." Brock grabbed her arm, pulling her to him.

"Sure." Jasmine almost whispered, I could see she was shaking she was so scared.

"You were basically pushing me away from you because you were going to be late for something, I thought?, but you have time for him?" I said, hoping maybe if he thought she was pushing me away, he'd take it easy on her.

"I always have time for him." Jasmine whispered.

"Damn right." Brock shoved me towards the wall, and walked off, a firm grip on Jasmine's arm.

 _He's going to slap her around again_

 _Way to go Ambrose!_

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

We made it back to the bus, and he pointed to the bedroom. I swallowed hard, and nodded heading to the bedroom, he followed and shut the door behind him. I turned around and bit my lip. "What did you forget?" I questioned, knowing damn well he didn't forget anything.

I silently screamed when I felt the blow to my stomach, and fell to my knees, holding my stomach, as the tears started streaming down my face.

"I forgot to tell my fucking woman, to make sure she doesn't act like a fucking whore." Brock yelled.

"I-I." I couldn't say anything else, before I felt his foot connect with my chest, knocking me completely on my back, causing me to smack my head on the ground, really, really hard.

"You what?, you upset that I stopped you before you two could slip into the broom closet and screw?" Brock yelled, kicking me in the side, making me roll to my stomach.

"No." I cried out, shaking my head, trying to sit up, but he kicks me in the back, and I fall face first on the ground. "I." He kicked me again, this one with more force. "S-swear." I whimpered, as I curl up into the fetal position, holding myself.

I heard him sit down on the ground. "One fucking day, one fucking day we are back, and you are at it again, already." Brock growled, scooting next to me, grabbing my hair, yanking my head back, smacking my head into the ground, not once, not twice, but three times, I curled back up into the fetal position again, as he yanked my head back by the hair again. "Why can't I fucking trust you?"

"You can." I cried, whimpering when he yanked my head back, even further. "Please, please, no more, please I hurt." I cried.

"You hurt?, you hurt?" He laughed. "I'm the one who is hurt, you stupid bitch." Brock spat, shoving my face down.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I cry, shaking my head. "Please, please forgive me, I'm sorry." I pleaded, trying to sit up.

"What did I tell you?, you don't move unless I tell you?, I own you, you do as I say." Brock growled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I shook my head. "Please, please, can I sit up?" I pleaded.

Brock yanked me up, to a sitting position. "Why can't I trust you?" Brock growled. "Why?, huh?"

"You can, I swear, let me explain." I cried, my whole body shaking.

"Then explain." Brock pulled me by my arm, until I was almost on top of him.

"I was on my way to the locker room, and he stopped me, I told him to leave me alone, I can't talk to him, but he wouldn't let me past, he was talking down on you, but I told him I love you, that you are good, and you aren't hurting me, and that we are traveling together, he thinks it's so you can control me, but I told him, you don't have to, that we are doing this because you want to spend time with me, so you can keep me safe, you do right?, that's why you are doing it." I cried. "He doesn't think so, he thinks you are the one I need to be kept safe from."

"I love you, that son of a bitch doesn't know what he's talking about, he's a fucking lair, you don't need to be kept safe from me, I'm no danger to you." Brock growled.

 _Really?, so this didn't just happen?_

 _I just imagined this did I?_

"I know that baby, I know." I nodded. "Please, stop thinking this, I know you are worried I'm going to leave you, but I swear baby I'm not." I said, and guided my hand, up his arm, then his shoulders, and neck, to his face, caressing it softly.

"I love you babe, I love you so much." Brock kissed my lips softly. "I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry babe." Brock wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me to his body, pulling back and kissing my forehead, when I winched and gasped, when he squeezed to tightly. "I'm sorry babe." Brock shook his head, and stood up, helping me off the ground, holding me up right, when I almost fell over. "You okay?" Brock questioned.

"I'm, dizzy." I said, holding my head, then grabbing his shirt, as the room literally started spinning.

"Here, let me get you on the bed, I'm going to get the doc, you don't look so good babe." Brock helped me over to the bed. "I'm going to tell him, you were helping me grab something out of my room, and tripped over a pair of shoes, then ended up hitting your head on the table." Brock explained, before walking out the door, and heading to get the doctor.

A few minutes later, I saw Brock walk in, followed by the doctor, Stephanie and Hunter both. "We heard you had a fall." The doctor said, walking over, sitting next to me on the bed, feeling the back of my head, I winced when he hit the bump on the back of my head. "Oh, that a little tender?" He questioned.

"Yeah, a lot actually." I nodded.

"Poor thing, you look awful." Stephanie said.

"Did you hit your back or anything?" Hunter questioned.

"No, just my head." I shook my head, and the doctor started to examine my eyes, and other things.

"Yeah, you have a concussion." The doctor said. "You need to rest, I don't think it's a good idea, for you to be up and running around."

"But I've got interviews tonight." I sighed.

"If the doctor wants you to rest, then you need to rest." Hunter shook his head.

"How about we get you into the trainers off, and you can rest in there." The doctor said.

"She can just rest in here, I'll let her have my bed tonight, I can sleep on one of the bunks tonight." Brock spoke up.

"You guys are traveling together?" Stephanie raised a brow.

"I didn't know that." Hunter added.

"We just started." Brock said. "She was having trouble with over zealous fans, and she travels alone, her father and I go back 15 years you know, so he was confiding in me how worried he was about her, so I said since I was going to be getting my new bus, she might as well, come on board, she'd be safe with me, no over zealous fans would get to her on here, so I convinced her to come on the bus with me." Brock nodded.

"That was nice of you." Stephanie smiled.

"Well I look out for my friends." Brock smiled.

"Well, that's good, you rest here, do you have any ice packs?" The doctor questioned.

"Yes, let me get one." Brock nodded, and went out grabbing one quickly, and handing it over to me.

"Keep that on your head, for about 20 minutes, and then leave it off for a couple hours before you put it back on." The doctor explained. "Will you or someone be able to check on her in another hour and a half or 2 hours?, she needs to be checked on every couple hours for tonight."

"Yes, I can, or I'll have Paul or Baron check on her." Brock nodded.

"Good, I'll get going." The doctor smiled and walked off.

"You take care of yourself honey." Stephanie smiled.

"Yeah, we will call and check on you in the morning." Hunter added, with a smiled and both walked out the door, and then the bus. Brock walked them out, making sure the bus door got shut again.

Brock then came back in the room, and walked over to the bed. "Babe, I'm so sorry, god I'm so sorry." Brock shook his head, unzipping my dress, helping me stand up, and slipping it off me, he pulled me into his arms. "I never meant to hurt you like that." Brock sighed, walking out to my closet that was outside of the room, and grabbed one of my nightgowns. "Here, let's get you comfy." He slipped it on me, then pulled the covers back, and helped me in. "You rest, and how about I'll go get Summer, and have her keep you company, would you like that?" Brock questioned, running his hand through my hair.

"Yeah, I'd like that baby." I nodded, and smiled when he leaned down and kissed me.

 _See, he's sorry, he loves me!_

 _He didn't mean to hurt me, he just lost his temper!_

 _He has to love me, he wouldn't be like this if he didn't love me right?_

"Okay, I'll get her for you, so you have some company, you guys can watch the show together." Brock kissed me again, before standing up and walking out.

A few minutes later, Summer came in, and walked over to the bed, climbing in next to me. "Brock told me what happened, wow you must smacked your head hard." Summer hugged me. "I'm glad you aren't angry with me any more." Summer smiled.

"I wasn't I was just having issues, but they are better now." I smiled.

"So, Brock asked you to travel with him?" Summer questioned.

"Yeah, you know he's friends with my dad, and I was telling my dad, about some issues I was having with weirdo crazy fans you know." I laughed, going along with the story we were telling everyone. "My dad got all worried, and told Brock and Brock told him that he was going to be coming on the road more, so he'd have a bus, and he said he'd offer to have me ride with him, so I'd be safe, and my dad talked me into it." I shrugged.

"What does his wife say?, hot redhead riding on the bus with her husband." Summer questioned.

"He explained it, and she thinks its a good idea." I nodded.

"So, why are you in Brock's bed?" Summer questioned.

"Because he said he wanted me to take the bed tonight, so I can rest, because of the concussion, he's going to take one of the bunks, he'll just have to deal with Baron." I laughed, he wouldn't but I'm not telling Summer, I'm sleeping with Brock obviously.

"Oh, so Baron Corbin is traveling with you also?" Summer questioned. "That means you could get close and become good friends, maybe more then friends." Summer winked.

 _And risk another issues like a few minutes ago, and or earlier?_

 _Nope I'll pass!_

"Oh Summer, cut it out." I shook my head. "The pre-show is on." I smiled, we had turned on the WWE Network and were watching the Preshow.

We watched the Pre-show, and the whole pay per view, Brock won his handicap match against Erick Rowen, and Luke Harper. Dean had beat Kevin Owens. I was waiting for Brock to come back, but it was almost 11:30, Summer had fall asleep, and I woke her up, and was going to walk her to the front of the bus. I smiled at Baron, who was talking to Brock on the couch, I said goodbye to Summer and then walked towards the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, Brock came in too, I heard him slam the door, I turned around. "Baby, what's wrong?" I questioned.

"Why the fuck are you prancing around in your sexy nighty?, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Brock growled.

"What?" I shook my head. "I was walking Summer to the front of the bus, that's all baby."

"I saw the way you looked at him, the way you switch your hips and wiggle your ass for him." Brock grabbed my neck. "You better never walk out like that again, do you fucking hear me?" Brock growled.

"I wasn't trying to do anything." I whimpered.

"Don't fucking lie to me, do you like him?" Brock growled.

"He's nice, but I don't like him, not like that baby." I cried out loudly, when he shoved me against the closet door, my head hitting it. "Ow, ow, ow, my head." I cried.

"See, you fucking do this, you make me hurt you damn it." Brock growled, letting go of my throat.

"I'm sorry, okay, I won't walk out like that again, if it makes you feel better, I won't, I didn't think about the fact that he'd be out there, I'm not used to other guys being around baby, I'm sorry." I bit my lip.

Brock sighed, and shook his head. "Just make sure you have real clothes on, before you walk out there." Brock sighed, shaking his head. "I didn't mean to hurt you like that babe, I just can't stand the thought of another man, looking at you in that way, I don't like anyone seeing your body, but me, okay, I'm sorry but I can't handle it when you show your body off to other men like you just did." Brock shook his head.

"I'm sorry baby, I understand, like I said, I wasn't even thinking about him being out there, it's something I'll have to get used to another man being around, Brock I love you, you know I'd never flaunt myself in front of someone else." I reached out to caress his face. "Baby, forgive me, I promise I won't do that again, I'll make sure I've got real clothes on from now on." I bit my lip.

Brock nodded, and kissed me, picking me up carrying me to the bed, I slipped my nightgown off, and worked on my bra and panties next, After Brock and I finished making love, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. "That was great, see, this is going to be great every night, having you in my arms." Brock smiled.

"Yeah." I sighed

"What is it babe?" Brock questioned.

"Nothing." I shook my head.

"Come on." Brock groaned.

"This was supposed to make things better, but it isn't." I sighed.

"Excuse me?" Brock raised a brow.

"3 times today, you've hurt me, three separate fights Brock, how is this okay?" I shook my head. "You put me in the corner, like a child."

"Well, when you act like a fucking child, what do you expect?" Brock rolled his eyes.

"I was upset, and hurt, you shoved me off the bed, then you told me not to be a drama queen, and not to cry, people cry when they are hurt." I shook my head.

"I apologized for that already." Brock sighed.

"No, you didn't, I apologized for that." I shook my head.

"You know what, get out of my bed." Brock growled.

"What?" I shook my head.

"You heard me, get out of my bed." Brock growled.

"But baby, where am I supposed to sleep?" I bit my lip, why couldn't I just shut my mouth? I should of known, trying to let him know how I feel would piss him off.

"On the fucking floor, I treat you so horribly you shouldn't want to sleep with me." Brock spat, reaching over, yanking the covers off me, and kicking me onto the floor.

"Brock." I cried. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously." Brock shrugged.

I shook my head, reaching over slipping my panties and bra on, I stood up and went to grab something to wear.

"Just what the fuck do you think you are doing?." Brock growled.

"It's cold, If I can't sleep in the bed, I'm going to sleep on a bunk then." I shook my head.

Brock got out of the bed, grabbing the clothes from me, and opening the door, throwing them into the bunk that was supposed to be mine, then shut the door.

"Brock, what is your problem?" I shook my head. "I have no clothes in here." I cried.

"I know, now you won't be trying to go out to the bunk now, will ya?" Brock shrugged.

"Brock, this isn't right, you won't let me sleep in he bed, you won't let me get my clothes so I can sleep on the bunk, what am I supposed to do?" I cried shaking my head. "This isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair, you are the one who started this, we were just fine, after making love, you wanted to fight with me, so here you are, how did that turn out for you?" Brock spat.

"I'm cold Brock." I shook my head.

Brock grabbed the sheet off the bed, balled it up and threw it at me. "Here"

"It's freezing in here Brock, this isn't going to help, I'm in my bra and panties.' I whimpered.

"I gave you a sheet, you should be happy I gave you that, be thankful, and stop being a bitch." Brock growled.

"I'm sorry, okay, I'm sorry I was wrong, for fighting with you." I cried.

"Yeah I bet you are." Brock laughed at me, and walked over to the bed, climbing under the nice big warm comforter.

"Baby, please, don't do this to me, I'm going to freeze on the floor." I shook my head.

"Well, next time you want to complain about how bad of a boyfriend I am, you'll think back on this night and realize you don't have it so bad, now won't you?" Brock growled.

"Please, I've learned my lesson, I know you aren't bad, I know that, I'm sorry please, just let me come to bed, I'm cold, I have concussion, I'm supposed to be sleeping, I was wrong, I know that baby, please, let me in bed, I'm sorry." I cried, Brock just rolled over, and shut his light off, by his bed. "Brock, please." I said, now fully in tears.

"Shut the light off." Brock sighed.

"Brock." I tried.

"Now woman." Brock growled.

I shut the light off, and shook my head. "Can I at least have a pillow." I cried, I felt the pillow hit me and shook my head. "Thanks baby." I shook my head, and put the pillow down on the ground, and laid down, putting the sheet over me, I was freezing, he had the air on full blast, because he's always hot, and he knows I'm anemic, so I tend to be a little on the chilly side most of the time. I curled up into a ball, crying to myself, I didn't think I could feel any worse then I felt earlier, when he put me in the corner, but I was wrong, he's forcing me to sleep on the floor, in a pair of panties and a bra, just a sheet to cover me, I really messed up this time, why did I have to go on?, I should of just shrugged it off, and not opened up about how I feel, I should of known it would make him angry.

After a few hours, I had stopped crying, and I was lying on the ground, looking up at Brock as he crawled out of bed, and went to go to the bathroom, when he walked back out, he climbed into the bed. "Brock." I bit my lip.

"What?" Brock groaned.

"Please, are you really not going to let me sleep in bed tonight?" I shook my head.

"No you aren't getting in my bed." Brock yawned, and covered himself up on the bed. "Go to sleep."

"Please, Brock, I swear, I won't do it again, the floor is hard, and I'm tired." I said, my voice cracking.

"I bet you won't doing it again, now will ya?" Brock chuckled. "It's getting late babe, you should get some sleep, or you are going to be tired tomorrow."

"I can't sleep on the floor." I sighed.

"Well, you better try." Brock shrugged, rolling over. "Night babe, love you."

I shook my head and pulled the sheet back over me more.

"I said I love you." Brock growled.

"I love you too." I said, in between tears, I rolled over and tried to sleep.

I must of fallen asleep, because I felt myself being shaken awake. I looked up and saw Brock, it was 7:00 in the morning. "Morning babe."

"Morning." I whispered.

"I'm getting something from the gas station, you want anything?" Brock questioned.

"No." I shook my head, and Brock shrugged and walked to the door. "Brock." I said softly.

"What?" Brock turned around.

"Can I please get into the bed now?, I promise I'll be good today." I bit my lip.

"Well, technically it is morning, so you did spend the night on the ground." Brock sighed. "You learn your lesson?"

"Yes, I swear Brock, I learned my lesson." I nodded.

"Fine, you can get into the bed, but next time you want to go on about how horrible of a boyfriend I am, you should remember last night." Brock spat.

"I will." I stood up, pulling the sheet around me, and walking over to him, giving him a kiss. "I'm sorry, you are a great boyfriend, and I love you, I won't do it again." I promised.

"I hope so, I love you." Brock leaned down and kissed me, then walked out the door.

I walked back over to the bed, and finally crawled into the bed, oh, this felt so much better then that cold, hard floor, if Brock wanted to teach me a lesson, about not pissing him off, he defiantly did that, last night was horrible I think I must of woke up about a million times. I honestly don't know, how much worse my life could get right now, I've got to do what I have to do, to make sure I don't piss him off, in that way again. I've got to learn to keep my mouth shut, telling Brock about my feelings, isn't going to get me anywhere, except on the floor again, maybe if I just go along with what he wants, he'll relax a bit, after all I've got to live with him on this bus now, that means I've got to learn to just deal with whatever he throws at me and go on with my life, it's clear to me, I'm not getting out of this relationship any time soon!

* * *

 **Note From The Author: Wow, writing this chapter really made me feel sorry for Jasmine, she really is in such a tough spot, Brock is beyond controlling, his paranoia and jealously is out of control, how crazy is it, treating her like a child, then making her sleep on the floor, for speaking her feelings, he has her so messed up, she actually believes this is her fault, she's causing it. And Dean, poor Dean feels bad, he thinks he caused her to get hurt again. Who else is waiting to see what Dean has up his sleeve. Don't worry, I know you all are wondering when Jasmine is going to get out, it's coming, but she still doesn't have to courage in her YET, that is!**

 **Guest- Thanks for reading, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, I like Jasmine have been in an abusive relationship, so I do know what she's going through, I pull on some of my experiences and put them into my character Jasmine, so I think that's why I feel a connection to the story and character, I mean all my stories I have a connection to, but this story and character I feel a strong connection to, Jasmine reminds me of the old me, so I am one who can say for sure, if she gets up the courage and has the right people in her corner, she has it in her to turn her life around. Thanks again, for reading, and reviewing!**

 **sebastianm101- Thanks for reading,Yes, Brock is something else that's for sure, he has to have total and complete control of her, that's the only way he feels he can make sure she won't leave him, Jasmine is in a tough place, because she does love Brock, but she feels wrong about being with him, it's the way she was raised, but she's so scared not just of Brock obviously because he asserts his power and control over her every chance he gets, he's a lot stronger then she is, and she knows if he truly wanted to hurt her seriously he could do it in a matter of seconds, but he also has the fact that she feels since he got her the job, he can take it away, and then there is her family, she is scared her family will disown her, for bring shame to the family name, she's just in a tough place all around, she's going to need someone to help pull her out of that place and show her, that she can't let someone like Brock control her life, and Dean might be the only one who has the guts to stand up to Brock, because right now, Jasmine doesn't have it in her. Thanks again for reading the story, I hope you continue to read and review this story, :)**


	9. Baron To The Rescue!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

I walked out of the room, after putting on a pair of jeans, and simple baby blue tank top. I heard the door open in the front of the bus and saw Brock walk through. "She's coming already." Brock sighed.

"Who?" I questioned.

"Rena." Brock sighed.

 _Oh great, this is wonderful!_

 _I get to watch him all over another woman!_

 _But he can't even let me sit on the couch, and talk to another man, without flipping out!_

"Oh, wow." I bit my lip, and nodded.

"So, you'll have to sleep on the bunk, I don't know if she's sleeping here tonight, but I'm guessing she will, she'll probably ride to the next town with us, she's visiting friends from high school, so she'll be there for a few days, so it will just be for tonight anyway." Brock shrugged. "You have all your stuff out of the room right?"

"Yep, it's all in my bunk." I nodded.

"Good." Brock walked over to me and kissed me. "So you'll have to stay out here, you can watch TV or whatever." Brock sighed.

"Okay." I nodded.

"She'll be here in about 5 minutes, so we don't have time for anything, why don't you go check the room out, and double check make sure nothing is in there, that Rena will see, I don't want any problems." Brock sighed.

 _Of course, you don't, wouldn't want your wife to know, you have your mistress on the bus with you!_

 _Now would ya?_

"Okay I'll go do that." I nodded, walking back into the room, giving it a once over, and there wasn't a single thing of mine in there, so I walked back out of the room. "Nothing of mine is in there." I said.

"Good, I'm going to meet her outside, give me a kiss, I'm not going to like not being able to kiss you." Brock said, pulling me to him, leaning down and kissing me. "Mmm, I love you." Brock smiled.

"I love you too." I smiled, and nodded, Brock walking out the door, and I walked over to the couch, sitting down. About a minute later, I saw Baron, slide out of his bunk, and shake his head, walking over sitting next to me, then slipping on his shirt. "Hey." I smiled slightly.

"This is going to be awkward for you, isn't it?" Baron raised a brow.

 _No not at all!_

 _Having to play nice with your boyfriends wife, is something women have to deal with everyday!_

 _Of course it's going to be awkward!_

 _It's going to be awkward as hell!_

"Yeah, but Brock wants me here, so." I shrugged.

"What Brock wants, Brock get's I'm guessing." Baron nodded.

"You guess right." I nodded.

"We can keep each other company then I guess." Baron smiled.

"Guess so." I smiled, and nodded.

"Guess that means, we are on for that River Monsters marathon then." He laughed.

"Yep, sounds like it doesn't it." I laughed.

About 5 minutes later, I heard the bus door open, and we both looked to the door, to see Rena, and two kids, who I'm guessing where Brock's twins Mya and Luke, who I think are 14. Brock walked in behind them. "Jasmine, you know Rena, I think you've met my twins, Mya and Luke, it's been a couple years." Brock said, closing the door.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Good seeing you Rena." I smiled.

"Good seeing you too honey." Rena smiled.

 _You wouldn't say that if you knew!_

"Baron, this is my wife Rena and my twins, Mya and Luke, my youngest boys are at home, the twins, are meeting their mom, in the next town, well the town we are taping Smackdown in." Brock nodded. "Everyone, this is Baron Corbin, he's riding on the bus also, he's the newest Paul Heyman guy." Brock laughed slightly.

"Nice to meet you all." Baron nodded.

"You also." Rena nodded.

"Mya you can have the other top bunk, and Luke you can have the other bottom bunk, Jasmine has the right top bunk. and Baron has the bottom left bunk." Brock said. "Come on honey, let's get your stuff in the room." Brock said, taking Rena's hand, and she followed him into the room.

I sighed, and shook my head, as I flipped on the TV. "You okay?" Baron whispered.

"Yeah, just fine." I shrugged.

We'd been driving for about an hour and a half, Mya was on her phone, sitting in the booth, across from us, and Luke was taking a nap, on his bunk. Baron and I, were watching River Monsters, I was also talking to Summer on my phone, she wanted to go out after Raw tonight, but I said I wasn't sure, we'd talk about it later, maybe when we were at lunch today, we were about an hour away from the arena, I was going to meet Summer there, and we were going out to lunch.

"What are you doing?" Baron laughed, as he caught me trying to take a funny face selfie on snapchat.

"You caught me, I'm snapchatting." I laughed.

"Oh, you should add me." Baron laughed.

"No way, you watch animal planet, and you have a snapchat." I shook my head, I handed my phone to him, and he put in his snapchat info, then handed it back to me.

"Yep, I'm the king of puppy dog filter." He laughed.

I shook my head, and laughed. "I'll have to take a look, now won't I?" I looked to the door, when Rena and Brock finally came out of the room, I shook my head, when he shot me a look, knowing it was because Baron and I, were sitting so close to each other.

 _Really Brock?_

You just get done screwing your wife and you want to get mad because I'm sitting next to another man?

That seems right, I'm the bad guy here aren't I?

"You guys look like you are having fun." Rena smiled over at us.

"Snapchatting." Baron nodded.

"How nice." Brock said, rolling his eyes, behind Rena's back.

I sat upright, noticing I'd been hunched over, looking through Baron's photo's he'd saved from snapchat. My phone dinged and I looked over, seeing it was Summer. Brock and Rena went over sitting across from us, on the other side of the booth, across from Mya.

"I can't believe you are friends with Summer, you are way to nice to be friends with her." Baron looked over my shoulder.

"She's not all that bad, she's misunderstood." I shrugged, trying my best to ignore, the fact that Brock was glaring over at us. He doesn't have any right to get pissed at me, for talking with Baron, when he's got his wife, right next to him.

"If you say, I've just heard some pretty bad things about her." Baron shrugged.

"Don't believe everything you hear backstage." I laughed slightly, and shook my head, turning my attention, back to the television, about another hour later, we were parked, and I got a message from Summer.

"Already?" Baron laughed.

"Yeah, she has no patience." I shook my head.

"That must be Summer." Brock said. "Jasmine's best friend I guess." He shrugged, when Rena looked behind her, to him.

"Probably." I nodded, the bus driver nodded and opened the door, Summer walking on the bus.

"Finally lady." Summer smiled. "You ready?"

"Yeah I guess." I nodded standing up.

"Hey Baron." Summer smiled.

"Summer." Baron nodded.

"So are you coming with us today?" Summer questioned.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Brock's eye widen, and his jaw tense up.

 _Wonderful, you are going to make it so Brock doesn't want me going out with you any more Summer!_

"No sorry." Baron shook his head.

"Come on, this will give me a reason to invite Fandango." Summer pleaded.

"Really Summer?" I shook my head.

"Yeah, come on, I've been trying to get him to notice me, for how long?, and now he's finally noticing me." Summer sighed.

"I told you to stop playing desperate." I laughed.

"Yeah and it worked, come on Baron, please." Summer folded her hands in front of her.

"Sure fine." Baron nodded.

"Great come on, I'm going to text Fandango." Summer smiled.

"See you all later." I smiled, standing off the couch, Baron standing behind me, I wanted to get off the bus, before I get a good look at Brock.

 **xXxXx**

 **Brock's Point Of View**

I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to keep myself in check, as I watch Baron, walk off with my fucking woman. I swear, me and Baron are going to have a talk, I'm going to make sure, he knows, he try's anything with my fucking woman, and I'll kill him. I shook my head and sighed as I leaned back against the window. "They would make a cute couple." Rena smiled looking back at me.

"You think so huh?" I shrugged.

"Yeah, he seems to like her, you think they have something going on?" Rena questioned.

"Why do you think that?" I raised a brow.

"He seems to like her, and I mean she's a beautiful girl, so it's obvious that a man who has no attachment, I assume he has no girlfriend, so I would just think the logical thing is for him to be going after a beautiful girl like her." Rena shrugged.

"I don't know, they usually just sit on the couch, and watch stupid shows together." I shook my head.

"See they have stuff in common." Rena smiled, and stood up. "I'm going to change into something else, before I head inside." Rena leaned down and gave me a kiss, before walking towards the bedroom.

"Can I go inside now dad?" Mya asked.

"Sure." I nodded, handing her the backstage pass, she'd need, then handing Luke one, after seeing him walk towards me. Both my kids walked off the bus, and headed towards the arena. I sighed and pulled out my phone, unlocking it. "I'm going to make a phone call honey." I called to Rena who yelled okay.

I stepped off the bus, and dialed Jasmine's number.

 **"Hello?" Jasmine answered.**

"I swear woman, if I find out something happens between the two of you." I growled into the phone.

 **"Don't worry baby, nothing is going to happen." Jasmine sighed.**

"I don't remember telling you, that you could go out with another man." I growled, who the hell does she think she is, going to lunch with another man? At least she smartened up, and knows better then to go out with that fucking loser Ambrose.

 **"I'm sorry baby, what was I supposed to do?, I can't tell Summer she can't invite someone to lunch." Jasmine sighed.**

"Well, who's to say she won't invite Ambrose?, maybe you shouldn't be hanging out with Summer after all." I spat.

 **"Please, Brock, don't do that." Jasmine pleaded. "You know, if she would of invited Dean, I'd leave, I promise, it's only lunch, that's it, please don't be angry." She sighed.**

"I'm trying not to be, but how am I supposed to feel about my woman, being on a date with another man?" I growled.

 **"It's not a date, we are going to have lunch, I swear baby, that's it." Jasmine said softly. "Haven't I proven to you, that I can be trusted?"**

"I don't know that yet." I shook my head. "You better, not try anything do you hear me?, I have eyes everywhere, and if I hear something happened, that I don't like, you will be sorry, do you understand?" I growl.

 **"I understand." Jasmine said softly.**

"Okay." I sighed, and looked around. "I love you." I shake my head.

 **"I love you too, see you later." Jasmine said, and hung up.**

I put my phone in my pocket and turn around, in time for Rena to walk off the bus. "You ready honey?" I smiled, taking her hand.

"Of course." Rena smiled. "Kids head inside already?" She smiled.

"Yep." I nodded, both Rena, and I walking towards the arena.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

I walked down the hall, in the arena, I saw Brock Lesnar, walking towards me, his wife on his arm. I shook my head and laughed, son of a bitch is going to prance his wife around, I wonder if he hits on her, the way he hits on Jasmine?, I mean I'm not an idiot, he saw me and Jasmine last night, and then he takes her back to his bus, and all the sudden, I hear she fell and smacked her head, and gets a concussion?, Brock smacked her around and gave her a concussion, and got her to lie for him.

"Ambrose." Lesnar rolled his eyes.

"Lesnar, how's it going." I crossed my arms over my chest. "I see you got the wife with you, lucky man."

"Yep, I've got a great life, beautiful wife, wonderful children, best of everything." Brock shrugged.

 _You forgot a beautiful mistress, that you treat like shit!_

"Yeah, lucky man." I shook my head and walked off, heading down the hall, I rounded the corner and ran into Jasmine, who had just walked away from Summer. "Hey." I smiled.

"Umm, Hey." Jasmine looked around.

"He's over there, with the wife, you are in the clear." I shook my head. "He's not going to take you back to the bus, and slap you around tonight, the way he did last night."

"He didn't do that." Jasmine shook her head.

"You don't have to lie to me." I sighed. "Why are you letting him do this?" I shook my head.

"You know why, I have no choice." Jasmine sighed.

"You deserve so much more, then he let's you have, you deserve someone who treats you with the love and respect that you so rightfully deserve." I sighed, taking her hand.

"Please stop, just stop, you are making my life so much harder, then it already is." Jasmine yanked her hand away from me, and took off down the hall.

I sighed, and shook my head, I've got to find a way, to expose Brock Lesnar, so Jasmine, can get out of that damn relationship, and finally be free of that abusive asshole.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

I sat at table, at the night club, we were having fun, and I was just a little tired from all the dancing, so I went and sat donw, god why did I let her talk me into going out? I'm never going to hear the end of this from Brock, he'd left about 10 messages for me, telling me how much hell I'm going to be in when he gets his hands on me. I couldn't handle seeing Brock all over Rena, it wasn't fair and it isn't fair for me to have to sit around and watch it, and I don't want to sleep on that bus, knowing he's sleeping with her. So I told the bus driver that I wouldn't be getting back on the bus, Summer and I went to get my things from the bus, before the show ended, so I was going to travel with her tonight, and stay at a hotel. I text Brock and let him know, he of course is less then happy and really flipped when he found out I was at a club, drinking. I don't know how he found out, but then again, he said he had eyes everywhere so that shouldn't surprise me.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." I smiled over at Summer, who nodded and went back to drinking her drink.

I stood up and headed towards the bathroom, I screamed when I felt arms on me, and a hand slip over my mouth, pulling me into the coat closet. I felt myself being flip around, and slammed to the door, the door being locked behind me. My eyes widened, when I saw Brock standing in front of me, his hand over my mouth. I swallowed hard. "You didn't just think I'd let you get away with this did you?" Brock growled.

I shook my head, as he let go of my mouth. "No, I'm sorry baby." I shook my head.

"You are going to be, when I get done with you." Brock spat.

"Baby, please, I just wanted to have a little fun." I whimpered.

"That isn't having fun, that's acting and dancing like a fucking slut, a single slut mind you, I saw the way those men were dancing with you, you are lucky I didn't go over there, and kick all their fucking asses." Brock growled, placing his hand over my throat.

"I'm sorry, god I'm so sorry baby." I shook my head. "Please, don't do this here, please." I pleaded.

"Why didn't you come back to the bus huh?" Brock spat.

"I couldn't handle it Brock, it's not right, how is it right for me to have to watch you all over your wife?, it's not right, you can't even stand to see me sit next to a man on the couch, but I'm supposed to watch you kissing and touching her, knowing you are in the bedroom, having sex with Rena, it's not fair." I cried, shaking my head. "How would you feel knowing I was having sex in the room next to you huh?, how would you like it if I had sex with Baron while you were in bed with Rena, maybe you would know how it fee-." My words were cut off, by Brock squeezing my throat with all his might.

 _Fuck, why would you open your fucking mouth and say something like that?_

 _This is why you don't drink Jasmine!_

 _You get too damn emotional!_

 _And you have no filter!_

"You ever even think about that ever again, I swear I'll fucking kill you, and that son of a bitch." Brock growled, slamming me to the door, using all the force he hand, the back of my head, hitting the hanging rack on the door, because he used my throat to pick me up slightly, before he slammed me.

"Ahh, my head." I cried.

"Shut the fuck up." Brock yelled.

"S-sorry." I whimpered.

"I said shut the fuck up." Brock yelled again at me, I didn't say a word, just choked back tears. "From now on, you don't sit and watch TV with Baron, you better not so much as speak to him, because I have a sneaky feeling, something is going on." Brock growled.

"No, no." I shook my head.

"You are going to take your ass back to that table, tell Summer you are sick and are going to the hotel, and get your ass to that fucking hotel, and I want you ready to go first thing in the morning, the bus will be pulling in to the hotel by 6:40am, so I suggest you be waiting outside, do you understand me?" Brock growled.

I nodded and whimpered, as he squeezed down on my throat. "Y-yes." I whimpered.

"You will get on the bus, and head straight to your bunk, you will not move from your bunk, until I tell you too, if you need to get something to eat, you will get it, and then take it to your bunk, and then when I drop my wife and kids off, you will take your ass to the bedroom, and won't leave until I tell you too, do you understand?" Brock growled.

"Y-yes." I whimpered.

"Now, I'm leaving, you should be on your way out." Brock spat. "Now, I hope you realize that, this isn't over, we will finish this in private on the bus, after I get rid of my wife, and kids."

"O-okay." I nodded.

"Now, give me a kiss." Brock growled.

I nodded and leaned in to kiss him, once he let go of my throat. "I love you." I whimpered.

"Love you too, babe." Brock growled, before leaving the room.

 **xXxXx**

I waited outside of the hotel, it was 6:45, and I saw the bus pull up, I walked up to it, and gave the driver a small smile, I walked straight to the bunk, and climbed in. I pulled the curtain and laid back. I closed my eyes, hoping to get some sleep, I didn't sleep very well, after I got back to the hotel, I knew it was a stupid idea, to not go back to the bus after Raw, but still I did it, so whatever is coming to me when his wife and kids leave, I deserve.

A few hours later, I woke up, I heard Rena and Brock talking he was saying goodbye to the kids, and Rena, I heard the bus doors open and then a few minutes later, the door closed and the bus took off. I swallowed hard, and bit my lip, as I heard him walking towards the bunk, the curtain opened and I looked up. "Bedroom, now." Brock growled.

I nodded, and climbed out of the bunk, and headed towards the room, obviously not moving fast enough, because he pushed me into the door, I grabbed the handle and opened it, walking in. I turned around and saw Brock shut the door. My heart was beating furiously, because I knew he'd been keeping this pent up the whole night, just waiting until he could get me alone, away from his wife and kids. "B-brock." I whimpered, as I started to back up.

"I warned you, I told you this wasn't over." Brock took the few steps until he reached me, grabbing my throat slamming me to the bed.

"Please, I'm sorry." I whimpered.

"You will be." Brock growled. "You should of known better, I fucking told you I wanted you on this fucking bus every night, not only did you travel with Summer, you went out to a fucking club, and danced with other men, like you were some single slut." Brock spat.

"I was wrong, I know that, I'm so sorry, please forgive me baby." I cried, my eyes pleading with him.

"You don't have the right to call me that." Brock growled.

"Please, please, I know you're angry, but please don't do this, please don't hurt me." I cried, placing my hands on his chest, in an attempt to create a little bit of space.

"You don't want me to hurt you?, how do you think I felt when I saw you on that dance floor, dancing with those men?, huh?, don't you think it hurt me?" Brock growled.

"I'm sorry, I was drinking, I know I shouldn't of been drinking, I shouldn't of been there at all, I'm sorry, I was just upset, and I needed to get away from here." I shook my head, placing a hand over his, trying to pry his hand of my throat, at the moment, he wasn't really squeezing, he just had it there, to keep me in place.

"Why would you want to be away from here?, away from me?" Brock spat.

"Do you think it's easy for me?, I can't stand watching you with her." I shook my head.

"She's my wife." Brock spat.

"Yes, but that doesn't make it any easier, you can't stand seeing me talk to another man, how would you feel if I was to be all over another man, like you were all over Rena?, how would you like seeing a man with his hands all over me?" I spat, again, my emotions, get the best of me.

The next instant I found myself, being grabbed by my hair and being thrown across the room, slamming into the wall, sliding down, I felt Brocks foot connect with my side, and I screamed out in pain.

"I'm sorry." I screamed. "I'm so sorry, please no." I put my hands up, pleading in hopes he wouldn't kick me again, but hopes were crashed, when he kicked me straight in my chest, right between the hands I was holding him, causing me to hit the wall again.

I wait for the next kick but it didn't come, instead I heard the door slam open and heard a crash on the other side of the room, I was able to move enough to look over and see Baron as shoved Brock across the room. "What the hell Lesnar." Baron shook his head, walking over towards me, leaning down. "You okay?" Baron reached out, placing a gentle hand on my back, as I had rolled over to my stomach.

"Get the fuck out of here." Brock grabbed him by the back, yanking him away from me.

"I've been listening to you belittle her, treat her like garbage, but I can't sit here and listen to her scream for you not to hurt her." Baron spat.

"Get out of my room, and get the fuck off my bus." Brock yelled, and grabbed him shoving him towards the front of the bus, the bus stopped and I heard Brock and Baron, yelling and heard Brock telling the driver to grab Baron's things, a few minutes later the bus started again, and I heard Brock coming back towards the room, I heard him slam the door.

I was still on the floor, I hadn't moved a muscle, I was in far too much pain, that and the fact, that I was far to scared to move, I wasn't going to move until Brock said it was okay, I wasn't risking his wrath right now.

I felt myself, being yanked off the ground, by the hair. "Ahh." I cried out, this action sending sharp pains through my entire body.

"Shut up." Brock growled, and threw me on the bed. "I'm being nice and letting you lie on the bed, and not on the floor, you should thank me." Brock spat.

"T-thank you." I whimpered, I'd landed on my stomach, and hadn't moved, right now, my whole body was screaming at me, telling me what a stupid idiot I was for doing this.

"Why do you have to do this?, why would you make me do something like this?" Brock climbed up on the bed next to me. "Do you enjoy pain?, huh?, do you enjoy it when I hurt you?"

"N-no." I whimpered, moving my head, so I was looking at him.

"You know this is all your fault right?, you know you brought this all your fault right?" Brock sighed.

"Y-yes." I sobbed, moving my right hand up, to wipe my eyes.

"You know, I hate doing this, but you left me no choice, you did this to yourself, you should be angry at yourself, just as I'm angry at you for making me hurt you, because I hate hurting you, I love you Jasmine, I love you so damn much, but right now, I'm so pissed at you for making me hurt you." Brock shook his head.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry." I whimpered. "I w-won't do it again." I looked up at him.

"Why would you say something like that?, and why would you even suggest sleeping with another man?, why?, you know I will never allow you to be with another man, if I ever found out you slept with another man, you do know that would be signing your own death certificate right?" Brock growled.

"I'm sorry, I should of said it, I'd never do it, I swear, I love you, I only want you Brock, only you." I cried.

"That's what I thought." Brock smiled, reaching out, running his hand through my hair. "It's too bad, you couldn't of realized that, before you caused all these problems, now Baron, is stuck on the side of the road, but I'm sure he'll get himself a ride." Brock shrugged. "Now I don't have to worry about him now do I?, he won't be coming around any longer, so the same rules go for him, if he comes around you, just like Ambrose, you head the other way." Brock stated.

"O-okay." I nodded.

"You will no longer be hanging out with Summer, I'm limiting your time way down, you will have one lunch a week, if that, do you understand?" Brock raised a brow.

"Y-yes." I nodded.

"Good, come on sit up babe." Brock said, helping me sit up, I yelp as the pain hits me. "See what you did to yourself babe?" Brock shook his head, as he laid back, taking me in his arms, wrapping them around me.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered.

"I know you are." Brock nodded, leaning down to kiss the top of my head. "Come on, let's relax, let's watch a little TV." Brock grabbed the remote, and flipped on the television.

"Okay." I said softly.

"It's just you and I, from now on." Brock smirked, running his hand through my hair.

I bit my lip, and closed my eyes, trying to forget the pain, right now my whole body was in the most excruciating pain, he was right, I'd brought it on myself, I should of known better, but I still went along and now Baron is on the side of the road, and I'm all alone on this bus with him, I have no body but Brock now, no friends, before at least I had Baron, now I have no one.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

I was driving down the road, along with Roman Reigns my brother and best friend. I saw someone on the side of the road, when we got closer I realized it was Baron Corbin, we pulled over. "What's up?" Roman raised a brow.

"Lesnar, kicked me off his bus." Baron shook his head.

 _Is That Right?_

 _What did he do?_

"Hop in." I said

"Thanks." Baron opened the door, and hopped in.

"What'd you do to Lesnar, to make him kick you off?" Roman raised a brow.

"He doesn't like being put in his place." Baron shook his head, as we took off.

"What do you mean by that?" I raised a brow.

"Nothing." Baron shook his head.

"Is this about Jasmine?" I raised a brow.

"How do you know?" Baron shook his head, looking confused.

"I know about the two of them, don't worry so does Roman, he won't say anything, Roman's my best friend, he knows everything." I shook my head.

"Yes, it's about her, she didn't want to ride on the bus last night, with Rena and him, so she got her own hotel room, and it pissed him off, that and the fact that she went out to a club, so when she got back, he waited for Rena to leave, once she was gone, he ordered her into the room, and I heard them start to fight, I tried to hold off, but when I heard a big crash I couldn't do it any more, and I went in there, he had thrown her into the wall, and he was kicking her, so I pulled him off her and threw him across the room, I guess he doesn't like it when someone man handles him." Baron shook his head. "Poor thing, couldn't move, or she was too scared."

 _That man needs his ass kicked!_

 _He needs to know what it feels like to have no power to protect himself!_

"Son of a bitch, I knew he slapped her around, but I didn't think it was that bad." I sighed, shaking my head. "She won't leave him, she's too scared, she's too scared he'll cost her, her job. She's too scared he'll tell her parents, she's scared her parents will disown her, they are strict Irish Catholic's and they've known Brock for 15 years, she's scared they will take his side over hers." I bit the inside of my cheek, I hate everything about that man.

"Why would they take his side over hers?, she's their daughter?" Baron shook his head.

"He has her so messed up, she doesn't know which way is up, and which is down, unless he says something is so, it isn't." I shook my head. "I've got to find a way to get her away from him, he's going to end up killing her, he's already gave her a damn concussion, who knows what else he's done to her."

"If you can find a way to get her away from him, I'd be more then willing to help, Jasmine is a sweet girl, she deserves much better, Brock is an asshole, who needs to be taught a lesson." Baron shook his head.

 _Damn right he does!_

"You are right about that, maybe the two of us, can come up with something." I nodded, maybe with another person on my side I can get Brock out of Jasmine's life, I've got to find a way to do it, or he might end up taking it too far one night, and kill her.

* * *

 **Note From Author: Okay, here was have chapter 9, hope you enjoy it, I'm glad Baron stood up to Brock and helped her, but now she's all alone on that bus with him, hopefully Baron and Dean can put their heads together, and come up with a way to help Jasmine. Don't forget to review. thanks to all who have reviewed, followed, and added as a favorite.**


	10. I'm Going To Find A Way!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

I rolled over, wincing as I felt a sharp pain in my side. Brock groaned and sighed. "Must you be so loud?" Brock growled.

 _Must you be such a possessive jerk?_

 _Must you always hurt me?_

"Sorry baby, I just hurt." I bit my lip.

"Who's fault is that?" Brock snarled.

"I know, it's mine.' I looked down, and bit my lip.

Brock rolled over to face me. "I love you babe, you know that." Brock reached out, to caress my face.

"I know." I nodded.

"I wish you'd stop making me hurt you." Brock shook his head.

 _I wish you'd stop hurting me too!_

"I'm sorry baby, I'm trying to be good, I'm trying to do right." I whimpered.

"Babe, I want you to do something for me tonight." Brock sighed.

"What's that?" I questioned.

"When you get to work, I want you to take your things to the locker room, get ready, do your interviews, once you are done with your interviews, you get straight back to this bus, do you hear me?, and I don't want you to leave that locker room, unless you are going to do an interview, no chit chatting with your buddies in the hall, you sit in the locker room, until it's time for you to do your interviews, the second they are over, you get straight to the bus, I have eyes everywhere." Brock stated. "So if you don't do as I say, I'll find out, and I'll have no choice but punish you."

"I know, I'll do as you say, I promise." I bit my lip and nodded.

"Good, that's what I want to hear." Brock smiled.

"Brock." I looked up to him.

"What?" Brock raised a brow.

"You know my brother is getting married next week." I looked up to him.

"Yep, Rena and I are going." Brock nodded.

"I know, mom told me." I nodded. "She think's I'm bringing a date." I bit my lip.

"How is that going to work?" Brock raised a brow. "Your man, is already going to be there, with his wife, how do you expect to have a date?"

"I know, I tried to tell mom, I can't bring a date, but she's not taking no for an answer, she started bugging me, about finding someone, so I finally just spit out that I have someone, I have a boyfriend." I bit my lip. "She called last night, I'd been drinking, and I spit it out, I'm sorry baby."

"You better call her and tell her you won't be bringing a date." Brock growled.

"I tried, and she said she already had it down on the list, she wouldn't let me get in a word edgewise." I sighed, shaking my head.

"So, what are you going to do?, huh?" Brock growled.

"I was thinking, I'd just ask a friend to go with me." I bit my lip, I knew he wasn't going to like it. "Just as a friend, that's it I swear baby." I sighed.

"No it's not happening." Brock shook his head.

"Brock, baby." I sighed. "I swear, it will be as a friend only, I don't even know who it is yet, I was thinking maybe Zack, he's met my family before when they were in town, so they will already know him."

"What part of NO don't you understand?" Brock growled.

"What am I supposed to do?, not go to my brothers wedding." I sighed, sitting up.

"If that's what you have to do then I guess so." Brock growled, sitting up himself.

"I'm not missing my own brothers wedding because you are to jealous to allow me to bring a friend along with me, I'm sorry but I'm not the one who wanted to hide our relationship, I'm not the one who is married, I'm not in the wrong." I spat, not even believing the words actually left my mouth. Before I knew it, felt the sting of the backside of his hand, that ends up knocking me off the bed.

"You ever speak like that to me again, and I swear I'll fucking make sure you never open your mouth again." Brock growled, looking down at me from the bed.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered, bringing my hand to my cheek. I looked up at Brock, as my phone started ringing.

"It's your mother." Brock growled.

"I'll call her back." I looked down.

"You'll answer, and you can tell her you won't be able to bring a date." Brock growled, leaning forwards, handing me my phone. "On speaker." Brock growled.

I put the phone on speaker, as I answered. "Hello." I bit my lip.

 **"Hey sweetie, how are you?" My mother questioned.**

"Umm, just great." I lied, I couldn't tell her, I'd just been smacked around by my boyfriend, once again.

 **"So, your father is excited to meet your date, maybe this relationship will work, and you will be walking down the isle next." My mother almost squealed.**

I looked up at Brock, who clinched his fists and shook his head, mouthing hell no, to me. "About that mom."

 **"About what?" My mother questioned.**

"I don't think we are ready to meet the family yet, so I don't think he's going to be able to come to the wedding." I said, looking up at Brock, who nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

 **"Oh honey, come on, we've already got everything planned, your father can't wait to meet this boy that has stole your heart, you have been saying you've had your eye on someone, and you've finally got him, so that's it, he's coming, you said you invited him." My mother sighed.**

"I know mom, but." I shook my head, and gave Brock a look, and he simply shook his head, and mouthed Not going to happen. "It just can't happen." I sighed.

 **"Oh nothing, you are coming, with your new boyfriend, that's final, your father isn't going to take no for an answer, would you like me to get him on the phone." My mother sighed.**

"No, I don't want to do that." I sighed, I looked back up at Brock, and could see him clinching his fists, I knew I was going to regret it but, I couldn't tell my mother no, she wasn't going to let up. "We will be there." I bit my lip.

 **"Oh great, well I'll let your father know it's a definite yes, okay I love you sweetie, I can't wait to meet him." My mother squealed.**

"Love you too." I bit my lip, and shook my head. "I'll talk to you later." I said, then hung up the phone, before I knew it, Brock was on top of me, grabbing me off the ground, slamming me to the wall.

"You don't listen very well do you?" Brock growled.

"You heard her, she wasn't going to take no for an answer." I sighed.

"You can't show up with your boyfriend, I'm going to be there with my wife." Brock growled.

"I know baby, I'll just tell whoever I can get to come with me, that, they have to pretend to be my boyfriend, and-." I started but he grabbed me by the throat, slamming my head into the wall.

"Do you think, I'm going to allow my woman, to be touch, and kissed by another man?" Brock growled.

"No, no, no kissing, no touching." I shook my head, Brock squeezing on my neck. "I swear." I whimpered.

"Do you have any idea, how it's going to feel for me, to see you with another man?" Brock growled.

"Yeah, I do." I nodded. "I just went through the same thing, remember Brock, except you won't have to hear me having sex in the next room with him." I instantly regret it the second the words left my mouth.

"There will be no sex." Brock growled, slamming my head to the wall again.

"I didn't mean it that way baby." I graoned, bringing my hand to the back of my head. "I just meant, that you won't have to worry about it, because it won't happen, I swear, he will be in a seperate, hotel room, I'll have my own room, I swear, I'll show up to the rehearsal dinner, and the wedding with whoever it is, I swear, he won't touch me, there won't be any kissing, I swear, no one will even think we are a couple, I won't even let him hold my hand, I swear baby." I whimpered.

"I told you I didn't want this to happen." Brock spat.

"I know baby, I know, but it is for two night, and then that's it, it's not even like you are sharing me, because I won't really be with the guy, I swear baby." I tried to reach out and touch his face, but he smacked my hand away.

"You know sometimes I dont' know why I waste my fucking time on a woman like you." Brock growled.

"Then why do you?, just leave me if I'm such a burden on you." I spat.

"Is that right?" Brock growled, grabbing me by the hair, walking over to the window of the bus, and sliding it open. "Well, why don't I just get rid of my problem right now, how about I just throw it out the window, how about that." Brock grabbed me and held my upper half outside the window, as the bus was driving down the road.

I looked around, there was no other cars that I could see, I held on to his shirt, with all I had in me. "Baby, baby no." I screamed, as I tried to pull myself back in the bus, but now my entire upper half was out the window, only from the waste down was inside. "No, No, No, Please, please no, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I cried, tears streaming down my face, was he really going to throw me out the window?, it sure as hell felt like it.

"You want me to let you go, you want me to leave you, should I let you go now?, HUH? should I let you go Jasmine?" Brock yelled.

"No, please baby, no, don't let me go, please, don't do it." I cried, with a death grip on his shirt, he now let go with one hand, and started to pry my hands off of his shirt. "Baby, NO." I screamed.

"You want me to let you go, I'm going to let you go." Brock said, his eyes had a sick sadistic look to them.

"No, no I don't, I don't, please, don't let me go, don't, I love you baby, I love you, Don't ever let me go, please, please I'm sorry." I screamed, desperately trying to hold on to him.

"You don't love me, you want to leave me, you want me to let you leave me, you want me to let you go Jasmine." Brock yelled.

"No I don't, I don't, Please." I cried. "I don't' want to leave, don't let me go, please don't let me go, I don't want you to leave me, I swear baby, I swear, please baby, I'm scared, I'm so scared, please don't do this, please take me back, I'm scared." I pleaded with him, begging him to let me back in the bus.

Then out of no where, he pulled me inside, letting me drop to the ground. I clung tightly to his legs, crying, sobbing into his legs. I heard Brock shut the window. "I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry." I sobbed, and I felt Brock push me back, so he could drop to his knees, and was face to face with me. "I swear baby, I'll never say it again, I'll never even think it, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, please." I cried, throwing myself into his arms, sobbing into his chest, feeling his arms wrap around me.

"You are sorry huh?" Brock said, his voice showed no emotion what so ever.

"Yes I'm so sorry, I was wrong, I don't know why I said it, I'm so sorry baby, please forgive me, I'll be good, I'll be a good girlfriend, I'll listen to you, I'll do what you want me to, please don't do that again, please, I was so scared." I cried, my face buried in his chest.

Brock pulled me away from him, taking my face into his palms. "You know, If I would of let you go, you'd of been dead, right?" Brock looked down at me.

"I know, I know." I nodded. "I swear, I'll never do it again, I'll never say something like that again." I swore.

"I hope not, because I want you to remember that next time you even think of wanting to leave me, because the only way you are getting out of this relationship, is in a body bag." Brock growled.

"I don't' want out of this relationship, I love you baby, I swear, I'm not going anywhere." I said softly.

"That's what I want to hear." Brock smiled, and leaned down to kiss me. Brock stood up, taking my hand and helping me up, I wrapped my arms around him, clinging tightly to him, as I looked over at the window. "Don't worry babe, I know you meant it, I didn't want to do it, I love you so much, I just had to let you know, that I will never allow you to leave me, the only way out, is well, you figured it out." Brock shrugged.

"I don't want out, I never want out." I promised.

"Good, how about we lay down, you seem like you need to rest up a bit." Brock smiled.

I nodded, and followed him to the bed, climbing into the bed, Brock following my lead and climbing in next to me, wrapping his arms around, me and taking me in his arms. My phone rang again, and Brock growled. "Mom again?" I questioned.

"No, Summer." Brock growled.

"I can just send it to voicemail if you want." I bit my lip.

"Put it on speaker and get rid of her." Brock handed me my phone.

"Hello." I answered.

 **"Hey lady, how are you feeling?" Summer questioned.**

"I defiantly shouldn't of drank last night." I nodded.

 **"Well, you should come to lunch with me, your new friend Baron is coming." Summer said.**

I bit my lip and looked over to Brock who shook his head, he didn't even need to, I already knew that was a big no. "Sorry, I'm not feeling all that well still, so I'm just going to rest on the bus until it's time to get ready." I stated.

 **"I see, well I hope you feel better, so I heard Baron isn't riding with you and Brock, what happened?" Summer questioned.**

"Umm, I don't know, I must of slept through whatever it was." I shrugged.

 **"I see, well I guess it's just you and Brock now, how is that going to go?, is he like nice to you?, he seems like a bit of a meany." Summer laughed slightly.**

Brock rolled his eyes, I shook my head. "Brock's not mean, he's nice, he's a good guy, just misunderstood, that's all, Brock's a good friend, no need to worry." I said, rubbing Brock's hand, that was on my side. "I've got to go, I'm getting tired, so I'll see you later."

 **"Okay, see ya later lady." Summer said and hung up.**

I heard the dial tone, and my phone hung up. I looked up to Brock, who took my phone from my hand, and put it on the other side of him. "So, I don't get my phone now?" I questioned, noticing how he wasn't letting me have it on me, he kept putting it back over by him.

"When you are with me, there is no need to have it, what's the point, what are you going to get on snapchat, and send pictures to your new buddy?" Brock rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up, I was just asking, you are right, I have no need for it, when I'm with you." I bit my lip.

Brock smirked, to himself, and nodded. "I'm glad you see things my way." Brock shrugged.

"Baby, I'm hungry, do you want anything?" I questioned.

"You can get me one of my shakes." Brock nodded.

"Okay." I nodded, leaning forward, to give him a kiss, before standing up, off the bed, and heading out toward the kitchen area of the bus.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

I was waiting in the hall, well, Roman, Baron, and I, I had Roman's cousin's watching out for Brock, I needed to talk to Jasmine and I needed to do it where Brock couldn't get to us. I saw Jasmine coming down the hall, she saw us, and looked down, starting to walk faster, I grabbed her arm, and pulled her into a room, Roman, and Baron following me, shutting the door.

"What are you doing?" Jasmine shook her head. "You can't do this."

"We need to talk." I sighed.

"There is nothing to talk about." Jasmine started towards the door, but Roman stepped in front of it. "Please move, I can't be talking to you guys any of you."

"We want to help." Baron sighed.

"I don't' need help." Jasmine shook her head. "Not now, but if I get caught talking to you guys." Jasmine sighed.

"I know what will happen, we all do, they know Baron already helped you this morning, he told us he walked in on Brock kicking the hell out of you." I sighed.

"He doesn't know what he saw." Jasmine shook her head.

"Yes, I do, stop lying for him, why are you with him?, you can do so much better." Baron shook his head.

"Because I have no choice, he will ruin me, if I leave him, or worse." Jasmine shook her head, and almost broke into tears, when her phone went off, and she looked down at it.

"What's wrong?" I raised a brow.

"It's Brock." She bit her lip.

"Don't answer." Roman shook his head.

"I have to." Jasmine shook her head, and put the phone to her ear. "Hello." Jasmine's eyes went wide. "Yeah, I'm done, I am actually on my way to the bus right now, I'm sorry baby, I ah, got caught up, Summer you know her, she never shuts up, I'm actually going to leave her right now baby, Umm, bye Summer." Jasmine waves us off, trying to get us to leave. "No baby, I'll be there in a minute, I'm walking out of the locker room right now, I know I'm not lying I promise baby, I've got to go, I love you, bye." Jasmine shakes her head, and looks down, after she puts her phone in her purse. "I've got to go, he went back to the bus, to make sure I was there after I finished my interviews."

"So, he's making you leave right after your interviews?, he can't trust you now?" Baron shook his head.

"He never has." Jasmine sighed.

"Don't leave, look I'll take you to the hotel tonight, he beat you up today, not just shoved you, and slapped you around, this is getting bad, really bad Jasmine." Roman shook his head.

"I can't do this, if I'm not back there in two minutes, it's going to be really bad for me, I've got to go." She walked over to the door, and looked up at Roman, tears forming in her eyes. "Please, he hates it when I'm not on time, please don't make things worse for me." She pleaded.

Roman moved to the side, and allowed her to leave, I sighed and shook my head, I hated what she was going through, I just wanted to help her so bad, I hate that she won't let me.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

I walked into the bus, and made my way to the room, I opened the door, to see Brock sitting on the bed, the second I walked in, he walked over , moving me out of the way, he shut the door, and locked it. I swallowed hard, why was he locking the door?

 _This can't be good!_

 _What did I do?_

 _Why is he looking at me like that?_

"Baby, what's going on?, you have a match in the main event, why aren't you getting ready?" I questioned, turning around to see him leaning against the door, cracking his knuckles.

"So, you said you were talking to Summer, when you were on the phone with me right?" Brock raised a brow.

"Yep, I just left her, she never shuts up, I swear not even in her sleep." I said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Well, that's pretty funny, because when I was talking to you, I happened to be looking out the window, waiting for you to come in, and I saw Summer, but she wasn't with you, she was with Fandango, how funny is that." Brock laughed, and slammed the backside of his hand, against the door. "So do you want to tell me the truth?" Brock growled.

"Brock, okay I know I lied to you, and I'm sorry." I bit my lip, I could already feel the burn of the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Where the fuck were you?" Brock yelled.

"With Dean Ambrose, an-." I couldn't get another word out, before I felt the sting from the backside of his hand, sending me to the ground.

"You are a fucking dead bitch." Brock yelled.

I scooted back towards the bed, throwing my hands up in an attempt to protect my self, only to have Brock grab me up by my hair, and deliver a closed fist to the lower right side of my jaw. First time he'd ever hit me, with a closed fist. "Ahhh." I screamed.

"I'll fucking kill you." He yelled, throwing me against the window, the back of my head, hitting the glass so hard, it cracked. "You leave me here waiting for you, so you can go fuck Ambrose?" Brock yelled, starting for me again, I heard the door handle jiggling, oh god someone is coming, thank god.

Brock grabs me by my throat, throwing me clear across to the other side of the room, my entire body, slamming against the wall, my body falling over in a slump on the floor, I wait for the next attack, but all I hear is the door being busted open, and then yelling, and Brock screaming to get the hell out of his room.

"Jasmine." I felt a gentle hand on my back.

I whimpered, and looked up, to see Dean Ambrose, leaning over me.

"Get your fucking hands off her, you've done enough you son of a bitch." Brock yelled.

"I'm not the one who beat the hell out of her." Dean yelled.

"If you would of stayed away from her, it wouldn't of happened, no she lied to me, she wasn't with Summer, she was screwing you." Brock spat. "You should know better then to lie to me Jasmine." Brock snarled.

"I didn't sleep with him." I whimpered, trying to move, by my body wasn't working very well right now. All I could do was lay there and cry, my body hurt so bad, I swear even my hair hurts if that's possible.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

The three of us had an idea, he'd freak out on her, so we followed her, and then waited outside the bus, hoping we'd hear, what was going on, and we did, we heard him start yelling at her, then him say something about her being a dead bitch, and then I heard screams, and stuff slamming, we ran into the bus, but the door to the room was locked, we got the door kicked opened in time to see Jasmine literally go flying threw the air, across the room, hitting the wall, and falling over onto the floor, Baron and Roman, grabbed Brock before he could get to Jasmine, while I went over and checked on her.

Brock was going on about how she was lying to him, about being with Summer, when she was off screwing me, wow this man has some trust issues, but then again, he's married, with a mistress, so he's feeling guilty I'm guessing.

"I didn't sleep with him." Jasmine whimpered, I could see her try to move, but her body wasn't doing much to help her right now.

"You said you were with him, what are you doing with him then?" Brock growled.

"The three of us, were trying to convince her that you are going to hurt her, and she needs to leave you, well, thank you Brock, you just proved that, so now I hope now that she's finally seen the light." I spat.

"I think we need to go to Stephanie and Hunter, he cant get away with that, the glass is broken, my god, her head is bleeding." Baron could see the dark red patch in the back of her head, the son of a bitch had busted her head open. "Maybe the police."

Jasmine must of gathered some strength up because, she pulled herself off the floor. "N-no." Jasmine shook her head. "Please, this is a misunderstanding." Jasmine doubled over in pain, and I grabbed her to steady her.

"You need to see a doctor." I shook my head, rubbing her back, trying to help her stand up straight.

"Take your fucking hands off her." Brock snarled over at me.

"You should leave yours off of her." Baron spat.

"No, that's not what happened." Jasmine shook her head, she bit her lip and looked up to Brock, he was glaring at her, looking like he was ready to rip her head off. Jasmine slowly made her way over to him, I could tell she was petrified, but she slowly reached out towards him, her body trembling. "Brock and I are fine, y-you should go." Jasmine bit her lip. "We are okay now, right baby?" Jasmine looked at him, her eyes filled with so much pain.

"We are just fine, you sons of bitches, should leave, I'm getting my woman, ready for bed, as you can see, she's not feeling too well." Brock snarled.

"Because of you." I spat.

"No, because of me, this is my fault." Jasmine shook her head.

"You aren't staying here tonight, I'm taking you to a hotel." I shook my head.

"The hell you are." Brock snapped, shoving Jasmine off of him, causing her to hit the ground. "My fucking woman isn't going anywhere near a hotel with you." He spat.

Jasmine sat on the floor crying, shaking her head. "Please, just go, please." She whimpered.

"Seriously, you are just going to leave her on the floor?" Roman shook his head, and started towards her.

Brock growled, and reached down, and snatched Jasmine off the ground, using her upper arm. Causing poor Jasmine to yelp, I'm sure it caused a large amount of pain. He flung her over to the bed. "There she's fine." Brock spat.

"Nope, I'm done, this is ridiculous." Baron shook his head, taking out his phone. "I'm calling Hunter, so he can come see, what he's done to her, this isn't okay, he's treating her, like this is her fault, like she did this to herself." Baron spat.

"No." Jasmine whimpered. "Please don't, Brock isn't going to hurt me, we are fine now." Jasmine shook her head. "Right baby, we are okay now?" She bit her lip as she looked up at him.

"Yep, just fine." Brock nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not buying this, so here is how it's going to go, Jasmine is going to come with us, we are going to take her to a hotel for the night, so she is safe, Roman has a cousin who lives in town, and she's a nurse, so we are going to call her, and have her come check out Jasmine, you aren't going to come find her, you aren't going to call her, you are going to leave her alone for the rest of the night, so she has time to think and if she decides she wants to see you in the morning, she will call you, if you don't follow our instructions, then we will all three go see Stephanie and Hunter and tell them all what we saw. You know the three of us, will be believed, and you will lose your job Lesnar, you'll be the bad guy, because this will get out, so I suggest you just let this happen and not fight us on it, because I have no problem ruining your career Lesnar." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"She'll never go against what I have to say." Brock spat.

"They will see her, and you have her blood on your shirt, they WILL believe us." I spat.

"Come on Jasmine, let's get you out of here." Roman said, walking over to her, helping her off the bed.

"Baby, what do I do?" Jasmine whimpered, looking over at Brock.

I wanted to pull my hair out, she was still so terrified, of this man. And she had three huge men in the room, protecting her, and she's still so scared of him, she's got to look to him for permission to protect her own self, this is unbelievable, if I wasn't standing here seeing it with my own eyes, I wouldn't believe it.

"You can go, I'll be at your hotel room in the morning, text me your room number tonight, it will be fine babe, don't worry." Brock clinched his fists, as he looked over at me, I could tell he wanted to strangle me, only thing different about me, is I'd kick his ass, if he even tried it.

"You go pack yourself an over night bag, and we can leave." I looked to Jasmine.

Jasmine looked over to Brock, biting her lip, her eyes asking the question, even if her mouth didn't. Brock sighed and nodded, motioning for her to do it. Once she was finished she walked back into the room, the bag in her hand, Baron took the bag from her, offering her a small smile, one she didn't return as she looked over to Brock, I'm sure she was trying to make sure she didn't upset him any more. "Let's get going." I said, putting my hand on her back.

"Babe." Brock called out, Jasmine looked behind us. "Do I at least get to give MY woman a kiss goodbye?, I mean you are forcing us to separate tonight."

Jasmine didn't wait for us to say anything, I knew that was just his way of telling her to give him a kiss, anyway, so it didn't surprise me. Jasmine walked over to him, Brock wrapping his arms around her, giving her a kiss. "I Love You." Brock said against her lips, when he pulled away.

"I love you too baby." Jasmine nodded softly, biting her lip before diving back in for another kiss.

"Don't you let them make you believe I don't love you, because you know I do, no body loves you the way I do, no one ever will love you as much as I love you, you know that Jazz." Brock kissed her again. "Don't forget that Jasmine, remember what I said earlier?, you remember our talk about the window earlier, and how much I love you."

I saw the fear creep back into her eyes, as he was mentioning the window, I couldn't understand what he was talking about their conversation about the window, realizing this had to be some code for them, I stepped in. "Come on, let's go, you don't want to be late Lesnar, do you."

"Stop rushing me, you can see she doesn't want to leave, and you are forcing her, right babe?, you don't want to leave do you?" Brock looked down at her.

"No baby, I don't want to leave, I'll never want to leave you." Jasmine shook her head, then leaned in to kiss him. "I love you baby, I promise." Jasmine smile slightly, before leaning in whispering something in his ear, something that made him smirk, and nod.

He dropped his arms from around her, and backed up. "Don't forget, text me the number when you get there, I'll be there first thing in the morning, we'll go shopping, I'll make sure I buy you something extra special babe.' Brock smiled, giving her a peck on the cheek before he backed up even more.

"Let's go, before the parking lot fills up, everyone will be out there, and you don't want them seeing you like this." I sighed.

Jasmine nodded, she looked back at Brock. "Put your hood up babe." Brock said.

Jasmine nodded, and put her hair down, and put her hood up on her hoodie.

"I love you babe, remember that, everything I do is because I love you so much." Brock said, as Jasmine heads to the door.

"I know baby, I love you too." Jasmine said softly.

We got Baron to take her to my car, while I stayed behind.

"You think you have this all figured out, well, she'll text me when she gets back to that hotel, and first thing in the morning, she's going to be back on my bus, in my bed, she isn't going anywhere, she belongs to me, and she knows that, she knows I'm not allowing her to leave me, so you should not even waste your breath trying to convince her, because it won't work." Brock spat.

"I'll find away to get her away from you, I'm not going to stand by and watch a woman as wonderful as Jasmine, be abused by an asshole like you." I snarled, before Roman grabbed me, pushing me towards the door.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

Roman opened the door the my hotel room, and allowed me to enter the room, followed by the three of them. I took out my phone and texted Brock my room number. "I can't believe you just did that." Dean shook his head.

"Don't do that Dean, please just don't." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Okay, I've got a lot of questions, number one, back at the bus, he was being all sweet, and he said something about the conversation about the window, what did he mean?, don't lie to me, I saw the look of absolute fear in your eyes, when he mentioned it, what did he mean?, what scared you so bad, that it could cause so much fear, even when you have a room full of men, ready to protect you." Dean said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We had an argument, that's all." I shook my head.

"That's not all, tell me about it, there is no need to lie to me about it, I know what is going on between you guys." Dean sighed.

"Fine, we got into an argument about my brothers wedding, because I have to bring another guy as a date, because I obviously can bring him, and he's going to be there, he said he's not going to be able to handle seeing me with another man, he doesn't want me throwing it in his face, considering he's married, I didn't think that was a very good reason not too, but I told him it had to happen because my mother already guilted me into bringing someone, well he got pissed and said that he doesn't know why he wastes his time on a woman like me, so I got upset and told him then he shouldn't waste his time he should just let me go, just leave me." I sighed, and shook my head. "He got pissed and he dragged me to the window and opened it, and tried to throw me out the window of the bus while we were on the interstate, going maybe 80, I've never been so scared in my life, he told me that if I wanted him to let me go he would, he'd let me go, but that's the only way he'd let me go, that basically that was the only way I was getting out of this relationship, is in a body bag, you see, I have no choice but to be with Brock, so that's why I do what he tells me, he almost killed me today, I'm not risking that again, so don't try to tell me how much better off I'll be without him, because I'm not, without him I'm dead, it's as simple as that." I sighed and took out my phone, it was Brock texting me back, telling me he'd be there to pick me up at 7 in the morning, and to make sure they are out of my room, and real quick like. I texted him back and put my phone away.

"He almost kills you today and you think that's a reason to stay with him?, no that's a reason to get out." Baron shakes his head.

"I don't want to hear this okay, my head is killing me, my body is sore, I just want to sleep okay." I sighed, shaking my head, Roman standing up to answer the door that someone had just knocked on.

I saw a small woman walk in, holding a medical bag. This must be Roman's cousin. The woman checked me over, she told me I most likely had a concussion she cleaned up my gash in the back of my head. "You should probably get checked out at the hospital, you should really get a CT scan, to be sure, there isn't any swelling, or bleeding, something more serious, you know." The woman said looking up at me.

"That's not happening, I can't." I shook my head.

"Come on Jasmine." Baron sighed.

"I'm not, that's final, so don't waste your breath, it's not going to work." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Fine, but if you aren't feeling better in a few days, you need to get checked out." Roman stated.

"Fine, whatever." I shook my head. "Now, you need to go, I need to get some sleep, I've got to be up in a couple hours, Brock isn't kidding when he says he'll be here first thing in the morning."

"You are really going to go back to him?" Baron shook his head.

"I have to, I have no other choice." I sighed.

"You have a choice, I'm going to find a way to get you away from him." Dean stated.

"Is that right?" I raised a brow.

"Yes, you deserve so much better, I'm going to be watching, and listening, and believe me, when I say, I'm going to find a way, for you to get away from him, Lesnar is going to know, the three of us, are going to be watching out for you, and he just better learn to control his temper, because if he doesn't, he's going to be in a world of trouble." Dean said, in a very matter of fact like tone.

I sighed, and shook my head, Brock isn't going to like this, Dean, Baron, and Roman, all three sticking their noses, in his business, but this may not be so bad, I know that Brock is going to be watching his P's and Q's, around these three, and it might help him reign in his temper a bit, so that might help me to not end up on his bad side.

* * *

 **Note From The Author: Here we go, here is Chapter 10, Hope you all enjoy it, Don't you worry Jasmine will come to terms with the fact that she can't stay with Brock, it's taking a minute to get there, but it's coming, I promise. Thanks to all who review,follow, and favorite this story! Don't forget to review, I love feedback.**


	11. She Won't Be Yours For Long!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

I heard a knock on the door, I looked up to the clock, it wasn't time for Brock to be here, who could it be? I headed to the door opening, I sighed when I saw Dean and Baron, standing in front of me. "What are you doing?" I shook my head.

"I wanted to come see, if you've seen the light yet." Dean shook his head, walking past me and into my room.

"Don't Dean, just don't." I sighed, shaking my head, turning around walking over to my suitcase, and putting the rest of my stuff, in the suitcase before, shutting it and zipping it up.

"I'm sorry, but I had to try." Dean shook his head.

"Look, I appreciate you wanting to help me, but I don't need your help." I shook my head, sitting down next to my suitcase.

"But I'm afraid you do, do you not remember what you told us last night?" Dean shook his head.

"Lesnar tried to kill you yesterday. He tried to throw you out of a moving bus, what part of that, makes you think you don't need help?" Baron looked dumbfounded.

"Brock wouldn't really do that, he's not a bad guy, he just gets angry, I know he loves me, and as long as I stay with him, I'll be fine." I shook my head.

"I honestly don't understand you, do you not realize how truly beautiful you are, you can have any man you want, but you chose Brock Lesnar, a married man, who treats you like shit, and beats you." Dean shook his head, rubbing temples.

I shook my head and looked down at my phone, it was a text message from Brock, he was telling me, he was about 10 minutes away, to get downstairs, so we could leave. "I've got to go, Brock's going to be here any minute, and I've got to check out still." I said, standing up, grabbing my suitcase.

"Here, let me grab this for you." Baron took it out of my hand.

 **xXxXx**

I checked out, and made my way outside, leaning against one of the pillars outside. I sighed when I saw Dean and Baron, were still outside, standing beside me. "Please, just go, I don't want to have to deal with Brock, when he sees you both out here." I shook my head.

"I'm making sure you are safe, I'm going to make sure Lesnar knows, he better watch his temper, because I'll be watching." Dean said crossing his arms over his chest.

"You don't need to, things are going to be find between us." I let out a very frustrated sigh.

"Too bad, I'm going to." Dean shrugged.

I felt my heart start to race, when I saw the bus pull into the parking lot, I took a deep breath as it pulled up, the door opening. I saw Brock step off the bus, and his eyes went straight to Dean and Baron. He just kept looking between Dean and Baron, and both boy's had their eyes set on Brock, glaring a hole through him.

 _Oh god, I feel like I'm going to pass out!_

 _Someone say something!_

"What are you two doing here?" Brock growled.

"Making sure Jasmine made it to you safe, and we are going to make sure she stays that way after also." Dean stated.

Brock growled and looked over to me, I bent over and picked up the suitcase, walking over towards him. "I'm going to go put my stuff in the bus." I bit my lip, looking up to him.

"Yeah, I'll meet you inside." Brock nodded, his arms crossing over his chest. "I'm going to have a little talk with Ambrose and Corbin."

"Okay baby." I nodded, and walked up the stairs of the bus, my head hung low.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

I hated having to watch Jasmine, walk back onto that bus, her head hung low. I hated it because I knew she really didn't want to go back to him, but he has her so scared, she feels she has no other choice, but to put up with the abuse and stay being his dirty little secret. I looked over to Brock. "You know, one day Jasmine's going to see the light, and she'll leave you." I said in a very matter of fact tone.

"Don't hold your breath Ambrose, Jasmine isn't going anywhere." Brock said, sounding very sure of himself. "You sure are awful protective of my girl, you want her don't you? You want Jasmine, so you are hoping she'll leave me, for you."

"What I want, is for Jasmine, to see the light, and leave your abusive ass." I spat. "I'll be watching you, and believe me, you keep hurting her, I'll make sure it's known, to everyone, I'll make sure you lose everything, including Jasmine."

"She isn't going anywhere, I'm making damn sure of that." Brock spat, before turning around and heading inside the bus.

I shook my head as I watched the bus doors close, and the bus drive off, I hate knowing that Brock is going to be going in there, doing god knows what to her, and right now, I can't protect her, I can't prevent anything from happening, but I'm not letting him get away with it, any more. I'm going to make sure Brock knows, he's not getting away with hurting Jasmine anymore.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

I sat on the couch waiting for Brock, I saw him walk in, and automatically my heart started to race. "Baby, I told them not to stay, I told them to leave, I promise." I said softly, standing up as he walked towards me.

"I figured that, I know you just wouldn't be hanging out with them, for the fun of it." Brock shrugged. "Let's go to the bedroom." Brock motioned for me to head to the bedroom."

I nodded and headed to the bedroom, once inside I turned around and saw Brock shutting the door. I couldn't help but be nervous when I turned and saw the cracked glass on the window. I crossed my arms, over my midsection, looking up to him, as he made his way over to me, I flinched when he reached out to caress my face. "Babe, don't be scared of me." Brock sighed, leaning down to give me a kiss on the top of the head, before wrapping his arms around my body.

"I'm sorry." I bit my lip, as I looked up at him.

"Come on, let's lay down, and cuddle, I want to hold you in my arms." Brock said, taking my hand and leading me to the bed. I climbed in followed by Brock, who wrapped his arms around me, and nuzzled my neck. "I love you so much babe." Brock said, as I moved up to lay on his chest.

"I love you to baby." I said softly, I looked up to him. "You aren't angry with me?"

"No of course not, I know you didn't want to leave last night, they forced you to leave, I know you don't want to leave me." Brock said, his hand running through my hair.

"I don't I swear." I said looking up to him.

"We just have to make sure, your little friends, that they aren't going to come between us." Brock stated. "No one, will EVER come between us." He added.

"They aren't my friends." I shook my head.

"Good, that's just what I wanted to hear." Brock gave me a kiss on the top of the head. "I'm going to have the bus driver stop at the rental car spot, and we will rent a car for the day, and we can go shopping, and grab lunch. How does that sound to you babe."

"Sounds great baby." I smiled up at him.

"You make sure, you do your make-up well today, your jaw looks bad, it's bruised up pretty bad babe." Brock shook his head.

"I will." I winched when he ran his finger along my jaw, yelping when he grasped my jaw between his fingers and forced me to look back at him.

"I mean it, I don't want anyone seeing these marks on you." Brock stated. "I wish I didn't have to see those marks on your face at all."

"So do I." I nodded looking down.

"Well, if you keep doing as I say, then all will go well, and you won't have to be in any more pain." Brock sighed.

"I promise, I'll do better Brock, I swear." I nodded, looking back up to him.

"You know how much I hate myself, when I lose my temper, but when it comes to you, I can't control it." Brock sighed. "When I think of losing you, I lose my mind, I can't let you go, I love you way to much Jazz. I know this isn't the ideal relationship, but it's how it's got to be." Brock said, his hand caressing my cheek.

"I know Brock." I nodded.

 **xXxXx**

It'd been a couple day's, it was 2 day's before my brother's wedding, Brock had dropped me off at the hotel, since I got back on the bus that morning, all had been good. We hadn't fought at all, he was the perfect boyfriend, he got me a new pair of ear rings, and two new necklace's. Now as good as it's been, he made sure that I knew, if he even thought something was going on between me and whoever I got to be my pretend boyfriend for the wedding, there would be hell to pay.

Brock was not okay with the fact that I was bringing another man to my brother's wedding, but I had no choice, my mother wasn't taking no for an answer, there is no talking my mother out of anything.

I looked down at my phone, I was hoping it was Zack Ryder, he was supposed to be here an hour ago, but he's late. Well when I opened the message it was Zack but he was tell me that he couldn't make it. Damn it, I have no date, but at least Brock won't freak out, seeing me with another man, now I just have to tell my parents that my date can't make it.

 _At least Brock won't throw a hissy fit when he sees me with another man!_

 _But now I'm going to look like a loser, being the only one with no date!_

I'll just have to tell them at the rehearsal dinner tonight. I went and got dressed, putting on a simple purple halter top, body hugging knee length dress. I then looked in the mirror and put my hair into a large bun on top of my hair. I gave myself a quick once over in the mirror before grabbing my purse and heading out the door, heading downstairs.

 **xXxXx**

I walked downstairs, and smiled to my mother and father, who both walked over to me. "Darling, where is your date?" My mother raised a brow.

"Well, mom and dad he's-." I was cut off by someone's placing their arm around my waist, pulling me to them. I looked up and saw it was none other then Mr. Dean Ambrose, himself. Looking rather sharp if I do say so myself. "Oh, Dean." I gave him a look.

 _Wow, Ambrose you clean up nice!_

 _Damn why are you looking at him like that Jasmine?_

 _What is wrong with you woman?_

"Sorry I'm late sweetheart." Dean smirked down at me, holding out his hand for my father. "Hello Mr. Collins, I'm Dean Ambrose, I've heard so much about you." Dean smiled. "And you must be Jasmine's beautiful mother Mrs. Collins." Dean smiled, and shook my mothers hand.

"Nice too meet you Dean." My mother smiled, shaking his head. "But please call me, Rhonda."

"So, we don't know much about you." My father looked him up and down.

 _Oh great, dad's about to get all protective!_

 _I can see it, he's giving Dean, The Look!_

 _That's not good, help mom!_

"Well, I work for the WWE, I'm a wrestler actually." Dean nodded. "I'd be more then willing to answer ANY questions you may have. I'm pretty much an open book." Dean smiled. "Isn't that right sweetheart?" Dean smiled, over at me.

"Oh, yes, Dean's a total, open book I guess." I smiled over at my parents.

"We will see about that." My father nodded, eyeing Dean still.

"Honey, we should go chit chat, before we start, don't you think?" My mother raised a brow.

 _Yes please mom, get him out of here!_

"Yeah sure, but I'll be back, I really want to get to know, Jazzy's little friend." My father almost glared over at Dean, as my mother dragged him off.

"Well, he's a big old bucket full of sunshine and rainbows, now isn't he?" Dean laughed, shaking his head.

"Sorry about him, he's a tad on the protective side." I shook my head, looking over to him. "Okay wait, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Zack told me what was going on, so I decided I'd give him the weekend off, and I'd fill in for him." Dean smirked. "So I told him you and I were good friends, and I think it'd be better if I went with you, so I told him to just tell you, that he wouldn't make it."

"Why would you do that?, you know Brock is going to flip." I shook my head.

 _At least I won't see him until tomorrow!_

"You said Brock was okay with you going with someone, so why not me?" Dean shrugged.

"Yeah, he was okay with Zack, not you, he's going to flip when he see's you." I shook my head. "And you know that, are you trying to get me hurt?"

"Of course not, and I'll let him know very kindly, if you so much as have a hair out of place, I'll bash his face in." Dean stated, in a matter of fact type tone.

"This isn't going to be good Dean, I just know it, but I can't do anything about it, now." I shook my head. "Come on, everyone is sitting down." I sighed, both Dean and I walking towards the table.

 **xXxXx**

I had finished my shower, and was just about ready for bed, when I heard a knock on the door. I sighed and made my way to the door, opening it I was startled when I was grabbed by the throat by Brock, who walked in shutting the door, and then swinging me, then slamming me to the door. "Ahh." I whimpered. "Brock, what's wrong?" I cried, I don't understand, why he's doing this?, I haven't done anything.

"Why the hell are you here with Dean fucking Ambrose?" Brock growled.

"W-what?" I whimpered. How did he know?

 _Oh, god no!_

 _Don't tell me, my dad went to Brock for info on Dean!_

 _Of course he did, I should of known, this is classic dad right here!_

"Your father wanted to know what I knew about Dean Ambrose, I of course wondered why, and he told me that he was your boyfriend." Brock shook his head.

"You said it was okay Brock." I whimpered.

"I said it was okay for Zack, to be your pretend boyfriend, at no time did I say it was okay for Dean Ambrose to play that part." Brock spat, in my face.

"Zack said he couldn't do it." I shook my head.

"And you didn't think it was a good idea to tell me this?, don't you think you should of asked permission?, what's wrong with you?" Brock growled, slamming my head to the door again. "Do you think I'd actually be okay with that son of a bitch, after everything he's done to cause us problems?"

"No, I swear I didn't even know he was coming, he just showed up, and before I could tell my parents that Zack couldn't come, Dean showed up and started talking to them, I swear Brock I didn't have anything to do with this, you have to believe me." I cried.

"You should of told them, that this man is crazy obsessed with you, and is not your boyfriend." Brock growled.

 _He wouldn't be the only crazy one!_

 _You are the one who won't let me go!_

"B-baby, I'm sorry, but I can't do anything about it now." I whimpered, bringing my hands to his, and tried to get him to release me. "Please, baby, you're hurting me."

Brock growled in my face. "You are trying to make me angry aren't you?, are you trying to make me hurt you, so you can show your family?" Brock slammed my head into the door again, not once but twice this time. "Think again, I'll make sure you don't make it to that damn wedding." Brock growled.

"N-no, I-I swear." I cried, the tears streaming from my eyes, falling down my cheek, and on to his hand. "Baby, please, please, we were doing so good." I looked up to him, with pleading eyes.

"Don't you see what he's doing?, he's trying to come between us." Brock groaned.

"Baby, please, you're making it hard to breathe." I cried.

Brock growled and let go of my throat, but boxed me in, by placing a hand on either side of me. "Babe, you know I don't trust that son of a bitch, he want's to come between us."

"He won't baby, I swear." I shook my head, wrapping my arms around his midsection, laying my head on his chest. "I love you, please we are doing so good, we were so happy, please let's not ruin that, things were almost like it was before all this happened." I whimpered, burying my face into his chest.

Brock sighed, and dropped his arms from the door, and wrapped them around me. "I'm sorry babe, I just don't like him, anywhere near you." Brock growled slightly, it wasn't an angry growl, so much as a frustrated growl.

"I know baby, but it's only until the wedding is over, and then he'll be gone." I looked up to him. "Baby, you don't have to worry about him, I promise." I brought my hand up to his cheek, caressing it gently. "I love you baby, I promise you never have to worry about him or anyone else."

"I know babe, I love you." Brock leaned down, to kiss me. "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"I'm fine baby." I nodded.

Brock looked down at his watch. "I've got about an hour before I've got to be back to my room." Brock smirked, tugging at my shirt, then slipping it off over my head, tossing it to the side, before leaning down, capturing my lips.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

I was just about to go to bed for the night, when there was a knock on the door. I looked at the clock and it was almost 12:30 in the morning, who could it be? I walked over to the door and opened it. I sighed and shook my head when I saw it was Brock. "Well hello Lesnar." I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest, stepping to the side, I had a feeling if I wouldn't of, he'd of walked straight past me anyway. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to lay down some rules, since you decided to insert yourself into my woman's life, as her pretend boyfriend this weekend, I think I need to set some thing straight." Brock stated, his arms being crossed over his chest.

"Is that so?" I shook my head, trying not to laugh.

"Rule number 1- you better keep your fucking hands to yourself, or I'll break them. Rule number 2- you will only see her at the wedding, and the reception, there is no going out to grab drinks, or hitting the after party together. Rule number 3- you need to remember this is pretend, you are NOT her boyfriend, and you will NEVER be her boyfriend. Do you understand that?" Brock spat.

I just laughed, shaking my head.

 _Are you serious?_

 _You are setting ground rules for me and your mistress?_

 _Isn't that just a bit odd?_

"What's so funny?" Brock growled.

"I just think it's funny you actually think you have any right to lay down rules, for me and Jasmine." I stated. "Do you forget you are married, Jasmine isn't your girlfriend, she's your mistress, so as far as I'm concerned, you have no right to try to set any kind of rules when it comes to Jasmine."

"She is my girlfriend, I don't consider her my mistress, that's such a dirty word, I love Jasmine, she loves me. Jasmine is mine, and I'm not going to let someone like you come in and ruin that." Brock snarled. "If you tried to get between us, I'll fucking ruin you, do you hear me?"

"You don't scare me Lesnar, unlike Jasmine I'm not scared of you, and let me tell you this, if I see a hair out of place with Jasmine, losing your marriage will be the least of your worries, you'll lose everything, do you hear me." I growled. "Your marriage, your career, you endorsements, and most importantly to me, you'll lose Jasmine."

"You don't want this kind of trouble Ambrose." Lesnar growled.

"Is that so?, well guess what you don't know me very well, because I'm all about trouble buddy." I laughed, and walked over to my door, opening. "Now if you will so kindly leave, that would be wonderful, I've got a big day ahead of me. " I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You are making a big mistake Ambrose." Brock growled.

"You are making an even bigger mistake, by messing with me, and someone I care about." I snarled.

"Jasmine's mine, don't you forget that." Brock growled, before walking out the door.

 _Not for long Lesnar, Not for long!_

 _I'll make damn sure of that!_

"She's yours, you are right about that, for now that is, if I have anything to say about, she won't be yours for long." I stated, then shut the door in his face. I laughed when I heard him slam his fist into the door. "Night Lesnar." I laughed walking over to my bed, I mean what I said to, if I have my way, Jasmine won't have to deal with him for too long.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Yay for Dean putting Lesnar in his place, he's a tricky guy isn't he? How do you feel this is going to go over? Lesnar doesn't like the idea of Dean being Jasmine's date, even if it's only pretend. How do you think the wedding is going to go, do you think he's going to be able to control himself long enough for the wedding to go off, without causing a scene? Anyway everyone, thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave me a review, I love all the feedback, it helps me become a better writer.**

 **Wolfgirl2013- Thanks for reading, and for the review. I think Jasmine knows that Dean cares about her, but she is too stuck between wanting out of the relationship with Brock, and being too scared to leave him, but as long as Dean doesn't give up on her, she'll have that support she needs to finally help her realize that she needs to leave Lesnar, and find a better life. But I have feeling Dean isn't going to give up on her. Thanks again for reading and for the reviews :) I love reviews, they are life lol.**

 **Marina- Thank you for reading and for the review. I think it's some what gotten a bit better, I'm trying to read them over better, but sometimes I've realized that I will miss something, because I'll read it the way I've written it in my head, and then when I'm going over it, again I'll realize mistakes I've made, and when I do, I usually go back and fix them when I catch them. I'm trying my best to fix them before I post them. I realize it's not you coming for me, and I'm glad it's not stopping you from reading. :) thanks again for reading and for reviewing. I love feedback, if I don't have the feedback, I won't get any better. So thank you for that. :)**

 **takerschick- Thank you so much for all the reviews :) I am happy that you are enjoying the story. I know we are all hoping she will leave him, but now she doesn't have the courage to do that as of yet, but she just needs someone or something to happen to give her that kick in the butt that will get her to move in the right direction. But Dean knows she needs that, so you can bet he's not going to give up. Thanks again, for reading and for the reviews, I love all the reviews, they keep me motivated! :)**


	12. I'm Going To Protect Her!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

I yawned stretching my arms out, I looked at the clock and it was about 8:30 in the morning already. I shook my head, I looked over to my phone, my mother had already texted me, making sure I was going to meet her, and my future sister in law, at my little sisters apartment, we were meeting up there, and then figuring out where we were going to go. My mom wanted us girls to get together, have some girl time, before the wedding tomorrow.

I climbed out of bed, taking a shower quickly, before slipping on a simple black dress, that feel just a couple inches above the knee. I sighed shaking my head as I looked down at my phone seeing a text message from Brock.

 **Brock's Text Message: You need to keep your distance from Ambrose today, your father invited Rena and I, to his get together tonight, if I see his hands anywhere near you, I swear. I won't be responsible for what I do.**

I sighed and texted him back, telling him he doesn't have to worry about Dean, nothing is going to happen, I promised him I'd be on my best behavior.

 **Brock's Text Message: You better be, Ambrose sure as hell better be too. I love you, I'll see you later.**

I texted him back telling him I love him also, then put my phone away. I grabbed my purse and then walked out the door. Not too sure I'm ready for this day but oh well, time to wear my big girl panties and get it done with.

 **xXxXx**

It'd been one hell of a long day, Ashley my brothers bride to be, had a panic attack, and we spent most of the day at the hospital with her. After a while she was finally given the okay to leave. I was at my parents home for their little get together, for family and friends before the wedding tomorrow. I really didn't want to be here, I don't want to have to face Brock and Rena today.

There was a knock on the door, my mother sending me to answer it. I walked over to the door, and opened it. "Hey Red." Dean smiled, leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey." I said softly, moving to the side before to allow him to enter.

"You okay?" Dean questioned, walking in and looking around.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I shrugged. "Just not looking forward to this, that's all." I added.

"You sure?" Dean raised a brow, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, please don't do that when he gets here." I bit my lip.

"How are we supposed to act like we are dating if I can't so much as touch you on the shoulder?" Dean shook his head.

 _You are right!_

"Look, just please watch it when he's around please." I sighed.

"I will, don't worry I don't want you in any more trouble then you already are." Dean nodded, looking behind him to the door, when there was a knock. He opened the door, and my heart started racing when I spotted Brock and Rena, Brock's face instantly grew red, until he got himself in check. "Well Mr. and Mrs. Lesnar." Dean said, moving to the side, allowing Brock and Rena to enter.

"Hello, so you are the lucky guy who snatched up this little lady." Rena smiled.

"Yep, that lucky man is me." Dean smiled, placing his hand on the middle of my back, still making sure there was some distance.

 _Hands Dean, hands!_

Brock rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "Let's grab a drink." Brock took Rena's hand, walking past us, shooting me a look as he did so.

"Great." I shook my head. "If this day couldn't get any worse." I sighed, shaking my head, walking off towards the living room, away from Brock and Rena.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

I shook my head, following Jasmine, what does she mean by that? "What is going on?, I know something's wrong." I sighed.

"Don't worry about it, I can handle it." Jasmine shook her head, looking behind me, biting her lip, and looking to the ground, I could tell she was nervous.

 _You shouldn't have to handle it Jasmine!_

I turned around and saw Brock sipping a glass of some alcoholic beverage. "Don't let him get to you, he can't hurt you here." I said, turning around.

"You don't know him very well do you." Jasmine whispered.

"You know, I could put a stop to this if you'd let me." Dean shook his head.

"You can't stop him, no one can." Jasmine shook her head, and walked off, walking past Brock and Rena who had just joined him, and heading down the hall.

I sighed and walked over in that direction. "She okay?" Rena raised a brow. "She looks a little upset." Rena said looking behind her briefly.

 _Your husband is her problem!_

"She's fine, just a little tired, that's all." I shook my head, walking past them. I got down the hall, almost to where I saw Jasmine disappear to, when I felt someone grab me and turn me around. "What the hell do you want Brock?" I growled, when I saw it was Brock who had grabbed me.

"Don't even think about following her." Brock growled.

"What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" I growled shoving him away from me.

"You aren't her boyfriend." Brock spat.

"For this weekend, I am." I spat right back.

"Don't even think about trying anything with my woman, I swear I'll break you in two." Brock growled, shoving me to the wall.

 _Which one?_

 _Your Wife?_

 _Or the mistress?_

"Stop, not here Brock please." Jasmine came out of no where, and tried to break it up. "Baby, please." Jasmine looked up at Brock, her eyes pleading. "You know anyone could walk out here, just stop."

Brock let go, and stepped back. "This isn't over Ambrose." Brock growled. "Get out to the party, now." Brock growled down at Jasmine.

"That's where I was going." Jasmine looked down, and shook her head, walking past him, and down the hall.

"You should stop being such an ass, she's been pushing me away, since I showed up, she doesn't want to upset you." I rolled my eyes.

"Good." Brock spat, and made his way down the hallway.

 **xXxXx**

 **Brock's Point Of View**

I sat in the living room, Rena by my side, Mike Jasmine's father sitting across from me. "I don't know about this guy, I don't know much about him, and Jasmine seems so off, she's not normally like this, do you think it has something to do with this Ambrose guy?" Mike raised a brow.

"It might, he's not a very stand up guy, if you know what I mean." I nodded, it taking everything in me to keep myself calm, this son of a bitch isn't her boyfriend, he's nothing to her. I'm her man, not that SOB.

"I had a feeling." Mike shook his head.

"Mike, you better be nice." Rhonda shook her head, sitting next to her husband.

"I know, I will." He shook his head.

"He's just worried about his daughter, it's a father's right to make sure his daughter is with someone who can take care of her, not a man like that." I shook my head.

"Exactly." Mike nodded.

"She's an adult, so she's allowed to make her own decisions, and that includes seeing whoever she wants." Rhonda shook her head. "She doesn't answer to anyone."

 _The hell if she does!_

 _I make her decisions for her!_

 _She answers to me!_

I saw Jasmine walk inside, Dean walking behind her. "Hello sweetheart." Rhonda smiled.

"Hey mom." Jasmine said, standing off to the side, Dean standing beside her.

 _You better keep your fucking hands to yourself man!_

"Come sit down sweetie." Mike looked over to his daughter and Dean, I could tell he didn't like Dean one bit, something I had in common with him.

"I'm fine." Jasmine shook her head, placing her arms in front of her.

"What's your deal Jazzy?" Julia her sister raised a brow, walking in from the other room, her new boyfriend and a few others following behind her.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." Jasmine shook her head, biting her lip.

"Late night?" Julia laughed.

I couldn't help but clinch my fists at the mention of that.

Jasmine shook her head and rolled her eyes, walking off down the hall, heading towards her room, I suppose. I bit the inside of my cheek, and shake my head when I saw Dean follow her down the hall.

"What the hell is her issue?" Brandon her older brother, and the groom questioned.

"She seems upset." Ashley his bride stated.

"She'll be fine." Rhonda shook her head, standing up heading down the hall, I'm assuming she was going to check on Jasmine herself. Something that made me happy, now she wouldn't be alone with that asshole.

"She's probably fighting with that loser she brought home." Mike took a sip of his drink.

"You think that about any boy she brings home daddy." Julia shook her head.

"She doesn't seem to be a very good judge of character darling, you know that." Mike shook his head. "I'm glad you have better judge of character then her, I only have to worry about one of my daughters." Mike said, referring to her boyfriend, who just so happens to work for Mike, so he knew he could keep him under his thumb.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

I shook my head, and sat on my bed. "I'm fine mom." I sighed.

"You just seem off sweetheart." My mother said softly.

"I know, you are just looking out for me mom, but I'm fine, I swear." I sighed.

"Are you two fighting?" My mother shot a look back at Dean, who was leaning against the wall.

 _Not me and Dean, but me and Brock most likely by the end of the day!_

"No, not at all." I shook my head. "Dean and I are just fine."

"You sure?" My mother shook her head. "You just aren't yourself."

"Yes mom, I'm fine, I'm just tired, I've been so busy lately. That's all I swear, don't worry about me, I'll be way better tomorrow." I reassured her.

 **xXxXx**

I was downstairs in the basement, grabbing some beer from the fridge downstairs, when I heard someone walk up behind me. I turned around and saw Brock, I swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "What are you doing down here baby?" I bit my lip.

"I can't stand this damn it." Brock growled.

"I know but it will be over soon, after the wedding I'm just going to go back to the hotel, I'm not even going to stay for the reception." I said, knowing less time I was with Dean, the better.

"I don't want him anywhere near you damn it." Brock shook his head, walking closer to me, pushing me against the fridge. "Why was he in your room?" Brock growled. "He doesn't belong in your fucking room." He spat.

"He was just checking on me." I sighed, shaking my head, why does he have to do this here?

"It's not his fucking job to check on you." Brock growled, slamming his fist on the fridge, directly beside my head.

I shook my head. "Brock, you've got to stop this." I shook my head. "I can't deal with this right now." I said, trying to keep from crying.

"What is your fucking problem woman?, you haven't been right, you weren't like this yesterday, what is going on with you?" Brock growled.

"Nothing, just go back with your wife, leave me alone." I pushed him away from me, trying to move past him, but he slammed me on the fridge.

"Lose your fucking attitude woman." Brock growled. "I swear, if you don't fucking stop with this attitude." Brock growled, placing his hand over my throat.

"The baby." I cried. "You are going to hurt the baby." I said, not believing I actually let it slip, I didn't want him to know yet.

 _xXxFlashbackxXx_

 _I sat in the ER, I'd been feeling horrible for a few days, but I put it off, thinking I was just coming down with something, when I was at the ER with Ashley I had gone out of the room, going to get a drink of water, when I almost passed out, a nurse who was right next to me, brought me into a room. A doctor wanted to check me out, and ordered some blood tests._

 _I looked at the clock, it'd been 45 minutes since I'd had my blood taken, and my mom had been asking where I went, I of course am not going to tell her where I am, I just told her I had to run and grab something, I'd meet up with them in the lobby. I saw a doctor and nurse come in. I raised a brow when I saw what looked like an ultrasound machine being pushed in by the nurse._

 _"What's that for?" I raised a brow. "I feel fine now." I shook my head._

 _"Miss Collins, have the results of your blood work." The doctor said. "You are pregnant, your HCG which stands for human chorionic gonadotropin levels say you are about 9 weeks along miss, we would like to do an ultrasound, so we could check out and get a better look at the baby, make sure everything is okay."_

 _"Umm, okay." I nodded, my head was spinning, I was pregnant, not just pregnant, but 9 weeks pregnant over 2 months. Oh my goodness, the abuse, he's punched me, and kicked me in my stomach, what kind of effect as that had on the baby? What am I going to do?_

 _The doctor had me raise my shirt and put some gel on my stomach, and started to move his wand around my stomach, I looked between the doctor and the screen, then I saw him smile. "There it is, this right here." The doctor pointed at the screen, to a little white area, you could kind of see the shape of a baby. "This is your baby right here."_

 _"Wow, so everything looks okay?" I bit my lip._

 _"As far as I can see, yes everything looks okay." The doctor smiled. "The baby measures about 9 weeks along, and given the date of your last real period I would say it's right on." The doctor nodded, I told him that I'd had really light bleeding for my last two period's. The doctor then went on to tell me that it's relatively normal to have some light bleeding, it's call implantation bleeding, at first. "We have a very healthy heartbeat as you can hear, it's 180 beats per minute." The doctor smiled, he told me to follow up with an OBGYN and printed out the ultrasound scans._

 _xXxEndofFlashbackxXx_

"Baby?" Brock stepped back, rubbing the back of his neck. "What baby?"

 _Oh God!_

 _I can't believe I just said that!_

"Today, at the ER with Ashley I almost passed out, and a nurse wanted me to get checked out, so I did." I bit my lip. "The doctor told me I'm 9 weeks, pregnant." I shook my head.

"How could this happen?, we use protection, you are on the pill, how can this be?" Brock looked absolutely shocked, and dumbfounded. I could tell his mind was going a million miles a minute. Then all of the sudden I saw his face grow red, and he glared down at me. "Is it mine?, or is it someone's else?" Brock growled, backing me to the fridge.

 _Are you kidding me Brock?_

 _I've never even looked at another man Brock!_

 _You are the one who has a wife and a mistress!_

"How can you say that Brock?, this is your baby, I've never cheated on you." I shook my head.

"This can't happen damn it, if Rena finds out." Brock shook his head.

"I conceived before you and Rena got back together Brock." I sighed.

"This can't happen, no one can know about this Jasmine." Brock shook his head, rubbing his temples.

"What do you mean?" I bit my lip.

"You can't have this baby, this is going to ruin everything for me." Brock stated.

 _What am I supposed to do Brock?_

 _The baby is already here?_

 _It's happening, I'm having the baby!_

"Brock, what do you expect me to do?" I looked up at him, I hope he wasn't expecting me to do, what I think he means.

"You have to get rid of this kid." Brock spat. "I'll pay for it, okay. I'll find a place we can get rid of it, where no one knows either one of us."

 _I'm not killing my kid!_

 _What the hell is he thinking?_

"I'm not killing my baby Brock, I'm just not." I shook my head, how could he even say such a thing?, This is his child to, and he wants me to kill it?

"You are getting rid of it, and fast." Brock growled.

"You can't force me." I spat.

"Is that right?" Brock growled, using his hands on either side of my body to box me in. "Watch me." Brock spat.

Brock steps back when he hears the basement door open. "You getting the beer?" I hear my dad yell down.

 _Thank god!_

 _Right on time dad!_

"Yes I'm carrying it up for her." Brock said, picking up the beer that was on the ground next to us.

"Okay." My dad yelled, then shut the door.

"You haven't told anyone right?" Brock growled.

"No, I haven't." I shook my head.

"Good, no need to explain where it's gone, when you get rid of it." Brock shrugged. "Now let's go." Brock spat, motioning with his head, for me to walk up in front of him. I nodded and walked in front of him, and shook my head. This was horrible, how could he want me to do that?, I can't get rid of my baby, I just can't. Brock just proved to me, how much of a monster he truly is.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

I walked Jasmine to her room, and saw her open the door. "Bye." Jasmine said softly, looking down as she entered her room, letting the door go, I couldn't help it, I stopped the door with my foot, and entered the room. "What are you doing Dean?" Jasmine sighed.

"I can't do this, I can't watch you like this, what is going on." I sighed, moving closer to her. "Something is wrong, tell me please."

"Something is wrong, but there isn't anything I can do about it, no matter how much I wish I could." Jasmine shook her head.

"Tell me, please just tell me." I sighed, taking her hand in mine.

Jasmine took her hand from me, and dug into her purse taking out a small paper, she turned it over and my eyes grew wide. It was an ultrasound scan, she was pregnant. "Oh god, how far along?" I questioned.

 _Wow, I wasn't expecting that!_

"9 weeks." Jasmine sighed. "You see, Brock doesn't want this baby, it will ruin him he said, Brock and Rena weren't together when I got pregnant but it didn't matter to him, he doesn't want anyone to know."

 _You sure know how to add to your problems Jasmine!_

 _This had to rock Brock's world!_

"How is it?" I raised a brow, he's been beating her for who knows how long.

"So far everything seems fine, this baby is lucky after everything he's done to me, this baby probably shouldn't still have a beating heart, but he or she does, and that's a miracle in my eyes." Jasmine sighed.

"What does he say?" I raised a brow.

"He told me to get rid of it, he won't even refer to it as a baby." Jasmine bit her lip, I could tell she was trying to keep tears at bay.

 _What an asshole!_

 _This man is too much!_

"Are you going to?" I questioned.

"I told him I don't want to kill my baby, but he said I have no choice, he would pay for me to get rid of it, and when I told him he can't force me to kill my baby, he said watch me, so what choice do I have?, if I don't do it on my own, I'm scared what he'll do, he can and probably will hurt me and cause me to lose the baby." Jasmine walked over to the bed, sitting down.

 _Not if I have anything to say about it!_

"Do you want to get rid of it?" I raised a brow, walking over towards her.

"No, I don't." Jasmine shook her head. "But what can I do about it?"

"If you don't want to get rid of your baby, then you won't." I stated. "All you have to do is tell me, you want out, you want to keep your baby, and I'll make it happen, I promise I will protect you and this baby from Brock and whoever else I need to." I said, taking her hand in mine. "So what do you say?"

"I want out Dean, I don't want to kill my baby, I want to keep my baby." Jasmine cried. "Please, help me." Jasmine looked up to me.

 _Thank goodness, Finally Jasmine!_

 _Finally I can save you from that bastard!_

I pulled her up from the bed, and then pulled her into my arms. "I'll help you, don't worry he won't ever hurt you or your baby EVER again." I said, smiling when Jasmine wrapped her arms around me, lying her head on my chest. "I promise." I swear Lesnar will never hurt her or make her get rid of her baby, that man is the lowest form of scum on the face of this earth, he's met his match when it comes to me, he's no longer going to be a threat to Jasmine, I'm not going to let him hurt Jasmine or cause her to lose her baby. Jasmine wants this baby, so she's going to keep this baby, no matter what I have to do. I'm going to protect her. Finally she's seen the light, it only took her finding out she's pregnant to help her see it. But all that matters is, she's has seen the light, and she's done with Lesnar.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: And here we have it, SURPISE she's pregnant, Jasmine is having a baby, Brock is a piece of work I know, trying to force her to have an abortion, thankfully she has Dean to help her, and protect her so Brock can't force her into something she doesn't want. She has seen the light YAY. What are your thoughts on the chapter? Are you happy something finally got through to her? And what are your thoughts on the news? and how all three took to the news? I can't wait to see what you all think. Remember Reviews= Love!**

 **takerschick- Thanks for the reviews, and thanks for reading the story I'm happy you are enjoying. It finally happened, it took something big as you can see, to get her to realize he isn't any good for her. I have some big things planned so keep a look out for that! :)**

 **Sexy mexy666- Thanks for reading and thanks for the review, I hope you are happy with the update! I hope you continue to enjoy the story and review! :)**


	13. You're Having My Baby!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

I finished putting on my yoga pants, and tank top. I was about to head out to the wedding, I was getting my hair and make-up done at the wedding, also my dress was sent down last night, so they could make sure everything was in order. I was about to head out, when I heard a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it, I took a deep breath when I saw it was Brock, he moved directly past me and grabbed my arm, pushed me against the wall, shutting the door. "Brock." I whimpered. "Please be careful."

"For what?, you aren't keeping it anyway." Brock growled.

"I know, I just I don't want to hurt, I didn't do anything, why are you being so rough." I shook my head.

"Why was that son of a bitch in your room until almost 2 in the morning, so you think I'm just going to let you screw him because you are knocked up?" Brock spat.

"No he knew I was upset, and wanted to check on me, he wasn't here that long, who told you that?" I shook my head, Dean wasn't there for more then 20 minutes.

"Paul, he was staying across from you." Brock growled.

 _Seriously Paul?_

 _Do you want him to hurt me?_

 _Of course you do, you hate me!_

"I'm not messing with him Brock, you can ask my mom, she showed up at 1 in the morning, because she wanted to know what was wrong with me." I sighed, shaking my head.

"What did you tell her?, I swear if you told her you were knocked up." Brock placed his hand over my throat.

"No baby, no I didn't." I cried. "Please, stop this, I haven't done anything, why are you trying to hurt me?"

He removed his hand from my throat and clinched his fist tightly hitting the door directly next to my head. "Shut the fuck up okay?, I'm not in the mood for your crybaby bull shit." Brock spat.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered.

"You know what, I'm just stressed okay, you getting knocked up is not good for me, it could ruin my marriage, my career, everything for me." Brock sighed.

"But what about me?" I cried.

"You'll be fine." Brock sighed. "You don't need a kid anyway."

"But I want one." I sighed.

"I'm sorry it's not about to happen." Brock sighed.

"What if I don't tell anyone it's yours?" I looked up to him.

"No, it's not happening, a child needs a father, and I can't be this things father, so no." Brock growled.

"I know that." I sighed.

"What were you thinking?, letting people think it's Ambrose's?" Brock growled, grabbing my hair.

"No, never I swear, I'm sorry." I whimpered. "I'll drop it, I swear."

"You didn't tell him did you?" Brock glared down at me.

"No, no I didn't." I lied.

"Good." Brock let go of my hair.

There was a knock on the door, and felt like I could pass out, who could it be? I walked over to the door, peeking out the hole, oh god, it's Dean.

"Who is it?" Brock raised a brow.

"Dean." I whispered.

Brock growled and shoved me out of the way, and then walked over to the door, swinging open the door, and yanking Dean inside and slamming him against the door, using Ambrose to shut the door basically. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Brock growled.

"What are you doing here?" Dean raised a brow, looking over at me, causing me to shake my head, hoping he doesn't open his mouth.

"I'm with my woman, I belong here, and you don't." Brock growled.

"I'm here to pick her up for the wedding, it will look bad if we don't arrive together." Dean spat, shoving him back.

"He's right Brock." I whispered.

Brock growled, and walked over to me, taking my hand. "Don't think about trying anything with my woman." Brock growled back at Dean. "I love you babe, just know that, what you have to do, is for the best, okay?"

"Okay." I whispered.

"And?" Brock growled.

"I love you." I added, looking down.

"I'll be watching you, both of you." Brock growled, leaning down to kiss me, before walking towards the door. "Watch your fucking hands Ambrose." Brock growled, shoving him, before walking out the door.

I sighed, and shook my head sinking down onto the bed. Dean rushed over to me, kneeling down. "Are you okay?, he didn't hurt you, did he?" Dean questioned.

"No, he didn't hurt me." I shook my head.

"What was he doing here?" Dean questioned.

"What do you think?, Paul told him you were here until 2 in the morning, he has him staying across the hall from me. " I sighed. "He also wanted to make sure I knew I wasn't keeping this baby, I even told him I wouldn't tell anyone about him being the father, but he said a kid needs a father and he can't be a father so I can't have this baby."

"But you are, you haven't changed your mind have you?, you still want to keep the baby right?" Dean raised a brow.

"Yes of course, I want this baby, so much, I always wanted children, but I always thought I'd be older. but things change right, at least I'm having this child, Brock told me kids weren't in the cards for me." I sighed, shaking my head.

"You haven't changed your mind about leaving Brock right?" Dean raised a brow.

"Yes of course, I just didn't want to tell him, when I'm alone, in a hotel room, I don't want him to hurt the baby." I said softly, walking over grabbing my purse, looking down at the ultrasound. "I almost wish if I showed him this, he'd change his mind, so he wouldn't come after me, but I know he won't he'll probably just rip it up." I sighed.

"You know, you don't have to worry about going through this yourself." Dean said softly.

"What do you mean?" I raised a brow.

"I'm just saying, raising this baby, I'm not the most fatherly person or whatever, but if you need to explain this to everyone, when it comes time. I'll be more then willing to take on that roll." Dean looked at me.

"Whoa, that's taking on a lot Dean." I shook my head.

"I know, but you need someone you can count on, who will protect you and this baby, isn't that normally the fathers job?" Dean raised a brow.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Your family thinks we are together, I can take on that, and I won't just do it in name, I'll be this child's father, if it's a boy I'll teach him to play ball, and take him to games, and if it's a girl I'll teach her to ride a bike, and chase away little boys." Dean smiled.

"You'd do that for me?" I bit my lip.

"Hell yeah, I care for you deeply, so in turn, I care for this baby, it's a part of you, one thing Brock is right about, a child needs a father, Brock doesn't want this child, then guess what, I do, I'll be the father this child needs and deserves." Dean said, taking my hand.

"Thank you, you are such a great guy." I smiled, reaching out to pat his cheek.

"How are you going to tell him?, that you are leaving him?" I raised a brow.

"I don't know, but I don't want to do it by myself, I was wondering, if maybe you'd be with me? When I tell him?" I raised a brow.

"Of course, I'll be right by your side." Dean smiled.

"You know, he's going to blame you." I bit my lip.

"Let him, I already warned him, I wasn't going to let him hurt you any more, I was going to find a way to get you away." Dean shrugged.

"Who would of known, it would take him threating my baby for me to realize I can't be with him." I shook my head, looking down. Dean walked over to me, putting his arms around me.

"You know, it's all going to be okay, it might not seem like it right now, but it will be okay." Dean said, rubbing my back.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

I was standing at the open bar, they had outside the hall, before the wedding, I hate this suit, I hate dressing up period, but it's for my Red, so I'll do it. I looked over to my left and saw Brock and Rena, I shook my head, and rolled my eyes.

 _He's pretending he's worlds greatest husband!_

 _But he's the world worst husband!_

 _World worst father to be, if you ask me!_

 _Who tells a woman to kill their child, because it would ruin his life?_

 _You wanna lay around, and play around. Then you need to be man enough to stay around, and be a father!_

 _Oh well, I'm going to step up, cause he wants to step out!_

I looked over to the side of me, when a man steps to me. "Hey, Darin, I'm Jasmine's cousin, I hear you are her new boyfriend." Darin smiled, offering me his hand.

I shake his hand, and smiled. "I'm that lucky man." I nodded.

"So, how did it go with the parents?, I know my uncle can be a bit of a hard ass, especially when it comes to Jazzy, she's his little princess." Darin laughed.

"You can say that, I don't really think he's my biggest fan alright." I shrugged. "But I'm okay with that, all that matters is how Red feels about me."

"Red?" Darin raised a brow. "Oh Jazzy, duh I get it."

"Yeah, she the only red head in the family?" I raised a brow, her sister was a blonde like her mother, and her brother had brown hair like his father, but she had red hair.

"Actually my grandmother has red hair, she died 2 years ago." Darin nodded. "She takes after my grandmother a lot, she was named after her, Jasmine Alice. When they saw she had red hair they just knew it was the perfect name for her. They were going to name her Agatha Marie but they said it didn't fit her, thankfully I'm not to sure how that would of gone over, Jasmine hates the name Agatha." Darin laughed.

"Jasmine defiantly suits her, she even smells like it." I shrugged.

"I've got to go, I'll see you around, it's nice to meet you." Darin smiled, before walking off.

At least someone in her family was nice to me. I smiled when I saw Jasmine walking out from the back, she made her way over to me, looking absolutely stunning in her lavender bridesmaids dress. "Hey." Jasmine smiled.

"So, it's about time isn't it?" I raised a brow.

"Yep, they are going to let you all in, in just about 5 minutes, how have you been out here?, with the wolves." Jasmine laughed.

"It's been fine, your cousin Darin is pretty nice, we had a little chat, Agatha, I'm sorry Jasmine." I laughed, she slapped my hand

"Not funny, I think I would of died if I would of been stuck with that name, so I guess it's good for me I do have red hair, that's the only thing that saved me from that god awful name." Jasmine laughed.

"Yeah, he told me you take after your grandma Alice, I mean you are the only one with red hair in your family." I shrugged.

"Yeah, my grandma Alice was amazing, she was the one who told me to follow my dreams, instead of being a school teacher, like I was going to be, because I didn't think there was anyway, I could be a journalist with bright red hair, who wants to watch that?" Jasmine shrugged.

 _Come on, do you not own a mirror?_

"Oh come on, have you looked at yourself in the mirror?, you are drop dead gorgeous woman." I shook my head.

"You are too kind." Jasmine shook her head. "Looks like they are letting everyone in." Jasmine smiled, watching everyone going inside. Brock and Rena went inside, Brock glaring at me, as he walked past us.

"I'll see you after this is over." I smiled, squeezing her hand gently before walking inside.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

The wedding was over and my brother is now a married man, yay for him. The wedding was beautiful, had my mother in tears the entire time. We sat at the wedding reception, I was going to go back to the hotel but I decided to celebrate with my family, besides I had Dean with me, so I wasn't going to worry about Brock. I watched my brother and new sister in law Ashley dancing their first dance. I was so happy for my brother he really found the one who is his other half, that makes him whole, if only one day I could find that.

I looked over when Dean sat back down next to me, I saw Rena and Brock sit at our table, of course my parents would sit them next to us, how wonderful. Now I can have him close enough to feel the burn of his glare. "This was a beautiful wedding, wasn't it?" Rena smiled.

"Yes, defiantly." I smiled. "Bandon is really happy with her."

"He is, maybe the next wedding will be yours, so how long have you been together?" Rena questioned.

"We've known each other for awhile but just made it official a couple weeks ago." I said, not really knowing what else to say, so I just made it up.

"Well, you kept it on the low then I guess." Rena smiled. "Nobody knew about this."

"Yeah, well we like our privacy." I nodded.

"There is nothing wrong with that." Rena laughed.

A waiter came around, with champagne for everyone. "Would you like one miss?" He smiled.

"No thanks, I'm good." I shook my head.

"How about you sir?" He turned to Dean.

"No thank." Dean shook his head.

"How about you two?" He turned to Rena and Brock.

"Oh yes, please." Rena smiled.

"If you could bring me a whiskey on the rocks, that'd be great." Brock shook his head, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Sure thing sir." The man nodded and walked off.

"Already dear?, is everything okay?" Rena looked to Brock.

"Just fine Rena." Brock shook his head.

"Alright." Rena shook her head, she knew something was up with Brock.

The man came back and handed Brock his drink Brock taking a big gulp of it right off the bat.

I shook my head, standing up from my chair. "Dean, can you come with me?" I bit my lip, needing to be away from Brock.

"Sure Red." Dean stood up, taking my hand and walking towards the back of the room, heading outside.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

I stood against the wall, holding Faith's hair as she threw up. I offered her a piece of gum, she took it, but took out a mini mouth wash bottle. "Never leave home without." She joked, and gargled with it, then put the gum in her mouth.

"So you seriously bring mini mouthwash with you?" I raised a brow.

"Yes, since I was like 15." Jasmine shrugged.

"Why?" I raised a brow.

"Because, I used to have a very touchy stomach, so I never knew when I'd need it." Jasmine shrugged. "You know, I haven't been having any morning sickness or anything, but I get near him, and he makes me sick." Jasmine shook her head.

"He has that effect on people." I laughed, Jasmine giggling and shaking her head.

"This seem cozy." Brock spat, his eyes narrowing on my hand, that was on her shoulder.

"Not here Brock." Jasmine sighed.

"Right, we will take care of this at the hotel tonight." Brock growled. "Take your ass back inside." Brock ordered.

"No." Jasmine shook her head.

 _Yes, finally she's standing up for herself!_

"Excuse me." Brock growled, his eyes growing wide, shocked she'd speak to him in such a way.

"Brock, I'm not doing this any more." Jasmine looked to me, taking my hand.

 _Oh, I've been waiting for this!_

 _Let him have it Red!_

"Doing what anymore." Brock clinched his fists.

"I'm done Brock, I'm leaving you, and I'm keeping my baby, you don't have to worry about me or the baby, I'll take care of myself, and my baby, I'm not killing this baby, I heard it's heart beat, I saw his or her little body on that screen." Jasmine shook her head. "Look at this." Jasmine held up the ultrasound. "This is a real life living breathing human being, I'm not killing him or her."

"Shut your fucking mouth, you will do as I say damn it." Brock growled. "I told you, I wasn't letting you go, just because you got yourself knocked up, doesn't mean it changes anything, you are going to get rid of that thing, and that's final." Brock spat.

 _Oh, you have no idea how wrong you are about that!_

"No, it's not." I interjected, crossing my arms over my chest, stepping in front of her.

"Excuse me." Brock growled.

"She's done, it's over you heard her she's done with you, she's leaving you, and she's keeping her baby." I stated.

"You need a father for that child, and I'm not doing it, so just get rid of it, and make your life easier, you are starting to piss me the fuck off." Brock snapped, slamming his fist into the wall.

"He or She will have a father." I stated.

"You?, you think you are going to raise my kid?" Brock growled.

"As far as you are concerned it's not even a child, you can't even refer to it as a baby so why do you care? this baby needs a father and I'm am going to be this baby's father. " I growled. "As far as I'm concerned." I stepped closer to him. "I AM this child's father." I spat.

"Oh my goodness." We hear Rena come from behind him. "You are having a baby Jasmine?" She smiled.

"Umm, yeah I just found out today." Jasmine said, what else could she say.

"Congrats honey, and you are the father Dean?" She looked to me.

"Yep, that's my baby." I said, putting my hand over her stomach.

"Wow, you haven't told your folks yet have you?" She smiled.

"Nope, not yet, it's Brandon and Ashley's day." Jasmine shook her head.

"Wow, that's great isn't it dear?" Rena looked up to Brock.

"I guess." Brock grits his teeth, as he clinches his fists so tightly, his fists where completely white, as white as a sheet.

"We should go inside Red, your folks are going to be looking for you." I took Jasmine's hand, and walked past the two of them.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

Once inside I sighed, and sat back at my table, I shake my head. I didn't want to see anyone right now, I just wanted to go home, but I didn't want to ruin this night for my brother, I know how much he wants me here. "Hey, Red." Dean looked around, scooting his chair even closer to me.

"What Dean?" I looked over to him.

"Have you been texting him?, about this?" Dean questioned.

"Yes, but he's been telling me the same." I sighed.

"Let me see them please." Dean said, holding his hand out.

"Okay, I don't know what good that will be." I shook my head, handing him the phone.

Dean looks through the messages, I see him smile and turn to me. "This could work in your advantage." Dean smirked.

"What do you mean?" I raised a brow.

"He admits that he's forcing you to have the abortion." He points to a message to me, and a message from me.

 **Text Message From Brock: I don't care what you want Jasmine, you are getting rid of this fucking kid, or I'll get rid of it myself.**

 **Text Message To Brock: I can't believe you are going to make me get rid of this baby, it's your baby Brock. I don't want to get rid of it, I want this baby so much.**

"Okay." I shook my head, not knowing what he was getting hat.

"And this one, he's admitting that he's forcing you to stay with him as his mistress." Dean points to another message from him, and a message to him.

 **Text Message To Brock: This isn't fair Brock, you force me to stay with you, forcing me to become your mistress after you got back with Rena, and now you are going to make me get rid of our baby, why won't you just let me keep it?, I won't ever tell anyone I swear.**

 **Text Message From Brock: I told you, if you ever try to leave me, I'll ruin your fucking life. You belong to me Jasmine, me and no one else, do you really want to risk losing your job, your family?, or getting yourself hurt again?, I hate hurting you but if you fucking leave me, I'll do it. As far as the kid, I'm done talking about it, you are getting rid of it, and that's final, if I have to get rid of it myself I will. Now that's enough for the night I'm going to bed.**

"Okay, what am I going to do with that?" I shook my head.

"We show it to Stephanie and Hunter, if he tries anything, you will have that, to show Stephanie and Hunter, or even your parents, you have proof that he's forcing you to stay with him, and to get rid of your baby." Dean shook his head. "He can't hurt you if, we cut him off, and go to Stephanie and Hunter first at least, that way anything he tries, is going to look like revenge, he won't get away with it."

"Do you think it would work?" I bit my lip.

"Oh, I know it will, just trust me." Dean smiled.

"Okay, if you think it will, then I'll do whatever I have to, as long as he doesn't hurt my baby." I nodded, Dean taking my hand standing up. "What's going on?" I raised a brow.

"He's coming, so let's go dance, and get away from him." Dean smiled.

"Sounds like a good idea." I nodded, following him to the dance floor.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

Jasmine and I made our way to the dance floor, I saw Brock, sitting at the table, glaring at us. I could tell he was ready to rip my head off. That is not my problem, she said she's done with him, it's time he get use to not being able to control her. His days of controlling and tormenting her are over. As the song switched, it was a slow song, I put my hands on her waist and she placed hers on my shoulder, she smiled up at me.

 _God, does she have the most beautiful smile!_

 _Or is it just me?_

 _No, it's not just me, she has to have the most beautiful smile, I've ever seen!_

I saw Brock get up, and take Rena's hand, they made their way to the dance floor, and were dancing not to far from us. "Are you okay?" I questioned.

Jasmine sighed and nodded. "Yes, I'll be just fine, he can't hurt me any more, If I don't let him." Jasmine nodded, offering just a slight hint of a smile.

"Exactly, you are taking back the control and power in your life." I smiled. "I'll make sure, he can never hurt you or your baby again." I add.

We hear someone clear their throat. "Mind if I cut in?, you know my wife's a pretty good dancer." Brock said, keeping a cool, calm, and collected manor about him.

 _Hell yes I mind!_

 _I'm not going to let you try to intimidate Jasmine!_

 _Not while I'm around!_

"Yeah, it will be fun Dean." Rena smiled, holding her hand out to me.

I looked to Jasmine who sighed, and nodded. "I'll be right here, if you need me." I whisper, and then took Rena's hand, and Brock took my place, I hated it the second I saw him, place his hands on her waist.

Rena and I started to dance, both of our bodies swaying to the music. "So, is this your first child?" Rena questioned.

 _Considering it's not really mine!_

 _It's actually your asshole of a husbands!_

"Umm, yeah." I nodded.

"Are you excited?" Rena smiled.

"I guess you can say that." I nodded, almost unable to focus my attention on Rena, I was too worried about Jasmine, even though she was right next to us, I didn't like that I couldn't hear what he was saying to her.

 _What is he saying to her?_

 _She seems okay, she'll give me a sign if she needs me!_

 _I need to relax, so I don't give anything away!_

"A little nervous also, I'm guessing." Rena laughed slightly.

 _Oh you have no idea!_

 _I'm not cut out to be a father!_

 _But if I have to do this, to make sure Jasmine and this baby are safe I'll do it!_

"Oh, yeah." I laughed, trying to rip my attention off of Jasmine and focus on her.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

I swallowed hard, when he placed his hands on my waist, wanting to scream when he moved us away from Rena and Dean. I placed my hands on his shoulders, trying to keep my cool, when inside I was about to have a melt down, I was so scared, the way he was looking down at me, as if he wanted to strangle me, right here in the middle of the dance floor, in front of the entire room. But thankfully I knew he wouldn't do that, he'd ruin his image, not to mention, we are in the middle of a large amount of my family, he wouldn't make that mistake.

"Do you have any idea, how badly I want to wrap my hands around your fucking neck right now?" Brock growled, all the while keeping a smile on his face.

"Brock, please just let me go, stop all of this." I pleaded, I just want him to let go, back off, it's over why can't he just be happy with his wife?

"I'll never let you go." Brock said, still smiling, as he dug his fingers into my hips, causing me to gasp, and bit my lip, to hold back a yelp. "You think you have everything figured out, but you haven't I'm going to get rid of that son of a bitch Ambrose, then when you no longer have your body guard Ambrose, you'll be all alone, and I'm going to take care of that problem we have, and once it's gone, we will be back to normal, without that thing inside you." Brock growled, a smile still on his face, this smile was a show, I'm sure of that.

"It's not a thing, it's a baby." I whispered.

"Not for long." Brock stated.

"I'm keeping this baby, no matter what you say." I said, wincing when he dug his nails into my hips, to the point, I had no choice but to yelp, this caught Dean's attention, and he rushed to my side.

"Are you okay?" Dean questioned.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Rena questioned, right next to Dean.

"Nothing, I just got dizzy, I think I need to sit down." I shook my head, Dean placing his hand on the small of my back, leading me away from Brock and back to the table, Rena and Brock continuing to dance.

"What did he do?" Dean shook his head, sitting down next to me.

"He just dug his nails into my hips." I sighed, rubbing my left hip, that hurt the worst.

"I knew it was a bad idea." Dean growled.

"Just for get it, I told him I'm not getting rid of my baby, no matter what he says, and I mean it." I sighed, shaking my head.

After a while, they were doing the bouquet toss, so they lined up all the non married women, I tired to get out of it, but my mother was having none of that. Ashley threw the bouquet and everyone jumped for it, I stayed back and damn it of course it'd come right to me. I held it up, putting on a smile, I waved it in the air, my sister Julia hugged me.

"You're the next one." She giggled.

"Yeah right." I laughed, and shook my head. Heading over towards Dean who just laughed, and shook his head as he took my hand and leads me to the drink area, getting me a glass of punch.

 **xXxXx**

 **Brock's Point Of View**

I watched as Dean took Jasmine's hand, I swear I'm going to teach that man a lesson, a lesson about taking what doesn't belong to him. I shook my head as I watched them walk off, after handing the bouquet over to Ashley, hugging her. I smiled at Ashley, Brandon, Mike, and Rhonda who made their way over to Rena and I. "So how was that?" Ashley smiled.

"I know, so exciting Jasmine could be our next one to get married." Rhonda smiled up at Mike.

 _The hell if she is!_

 _She isn't marrying anyone!_

 _Ashley's mine, I'll be damned if I let anyone else have her!_

"Not to that son of a bitch." Mike growled.

 _Damn right, you speak the truth Mike!_

 _She isn't marrying him, or any other man on the face of the earth!_

 _That's my woman, I'll make sure he knows that!_

 _Even if I have to kick his ass into it, he'll know that's my woman, not his!_

I nodded, feeling the exact same way, Jasmine isn't marring him or anyone else, I'll make damn sure of it. I'm going to have to re-show her just who the hell she belongs too. Jasmine seems to of forgotten, thanks to that son of a bitch Dean Ambrose, he's got her thinking she doesn't have to answer to me. That she doesn't have to do as I say, well they both have another thing coming, Jasmine belongs to me, she will do as I say or I'll put her in a world of hurt.

"I don't think you have to worry about him." I shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Mike raised a brow.

"Well, he's not the marrying type, he is more the use em, break their hearts, and leave em. Type of guy." I stated.

"But now, I mean, things are a little different for them." Rena looked up at me.

 _Damn it Rena!_

 _Keep your mouth closed!_

 _You are going to give it away!_

I wanted to scream at her to shut her mouth, she was going to spill to Jasmine's parents, I didn't want Jasmine to have to explain to them after she gets rid of it, what happened to the damn thing. I sighed, shooting her a look.

"What are you talking about?" Mike raised a brow.

"Oh, I just mean things seem different with them, that's all." Rena sighed. "But, I do think you should talk to your daughter, I know she'll feel better if she can talk to you guys, she and Dean both." Rena smiled.

"What?" Mike raised a brow, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just call her, and ask to talk, maybe if you get to know Dean, you'll like him, and she'll feel more okay to open up to you guys." Rena smiled, looking down at her phone. "That's the kids." Rena said.

"Let's go talk to them." I said, ready to get Rena away from them, before she spills to them.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

We made it back to my hotel room, I walked in sitting on the bed. "This has been one hell of a day." I sighed, shaking my head.

"No kidding." Dean laughed, sitting next to me.

I smiled and looked down at my phone, and saw that my mother was calling me!

 _My goodness mom, could you let me off this one time?_

 _She always calls at the worst times!_

"Hello?" I said answering the phone.

 **"Hey sweetie, it's mom, I was wondering if you and Dean could come over to the house, in the morning, have a little brunch." My mother said, her voice was really cheery.**

 _This is odd, why is she so damn chipper_

"Umm, why?" I shook my head.

 **"Well, we want to get to know Dean better, I promise daddy will be on his best behavior, I just want to make sure you know you can tell us, anything." My mom said.**

I looked over to Dean who shrugged and nodded. "Oh, I guess, what time?" I sighed.

 **"About 10 or so?" My mother said.**

"Okay, we will be there." I said, then hung up the phone. "She's up to something."

 _What on earth is this woman up to?_

 _And how is she going to keep my dad on his best behavior, is a better question!_

"What do you mean?" Dean raised a brow.

"I think she suspects something, oh god, what if Rena opened her mouth?" I sighed, shaking my head.

 _Please, that would be the worst possible thing right now!_

"Do you think she'd do that?" Dean raised a brow.

"You are right, she wouldn't but she probably hinted at it, so my mom and dad probably suspect something is up." I sighed. "What do I do?" I looked up at him.

"Tell them, tell your family you are pregnant." Dean shrugged. "It's better to just get it out."

"So I just tell them I'm having a baby." I sighed.

"That you're having my baby." Dean nodded.

"Are you sure?, you don't have to go through with this, this is asking way too much of you." I sighed, I felt like I was using him.

"Look, I know that you need someone in your life, this baby needs someone to protect and look after it, this child deserves someone to be there for him or her, someone they can count on as a father figure, so why not me?, I already said I'd protect you, so now I'm going to protect this baby." Dean took my hand. "I know it's going to be a lot of work, but Brock doesn't want to step up and be a man, then I guess I will, I'll step up, and I'll be this baby's father."

 _You are such an great guy Dean!_

 _People are so wrong about you!_

 _You are a total sweetheart!_

 _Not a screwball, like people think!_

"I'll never be able to thank you enough." I smiled, reaching out and wrapping my arms around him, giving him a hug. "You are going way above and beyond for me and this baby."

"Don't mention it, you are my friend, and I care about you. I can promise you, I'll never let you, or this baby down." Dean smiled, pulling away from the hug.

"I actually believe you, when you say that." I smiled.

"Good, because I'm being 100 percent honest." Dean smiled, standing up from the bed. "I should get back to my room, but don't answer the door whatever you do, unless it's me, if he shows up, don't let him in, if he won't leave, call the police, or me, I'm two doors down, so don't hesitate to call me."

"Okay, thank you again, for everything." I smiled, Dean nodded giving me a peck on the cheek, before he walked out the door.

 **xXxXx**

I felt a hand on my back and jumped up, I saw Brock was glaring over at me. "Brock." I whispered.

"I can't even begin to tell you how fucking angry I am with you." Brock growled.

"Baby, I know you are angry." I whimpered, when he yanked me against his chest. "Please, I-I, know you are mad but please, can't we talk this out, peacefully?" I bit my now, quivering lip.

 _Okay Jasmine, it's time to put your acting skills to test!_

 _You've got to play the part, get him to think you were wrong!_

 _Until you can find a way out of this!_

 _You've got to protect your baby!_

"Why?, you didn't want to talk earlier, you just wanted to tell me you were leaving me, for Ambrose." Brock growled, slamming me to the bed, hovering over me, using his strength to pin me to the bed. "You and Ambrose want to live happily ever after with that fucking thing inside you."

"It's a baby Brock, your baby." I whimpered, shaking my head.

"According to Ambrose, as far as he's concerned it's his baby." Brock spat, applying more pressure to my arms.

"I-I was wrong, I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry." I cried, shaking my head, I'll say and do whatever I have to right now, to protect my baby.

"Damn right you were wrong, do you think I'm going to let you leave me?, for that bastard Ambrose?" Brock spat. "So, tell me did you screw him in this bed?, or was it his?" Brock leaned down closely to my face, I could smell the liquor on his breath, he'd been drinking, a lot from the smell of it.

"No, no baby, I swear I never slept with him." I shook my head. "When I got back here, I started thinking, I was so wrong to say I wanted to leave you, I don't want to leave you baby, I swear I love you, I was just upset, and I shouldn't of even suggested leaving you, I know I belong with you baby, I don't want to be apart, I want to be with you." I said, hating to have to speak these words, but that's all I could think of right now, is to get him to think I'm with him until I can get away, if I had to let him think I want to be with him, to protect my baby, then so be it.

Brock let up a bit, hearing the words visibly relaxed him. "Good." Brock nodded. "Good." He repeated.

"Baby, can you let up a bit, you know I'd really like to hold you, and kiss you." I said softly, trying to get him to let his grip up off me. "I really missed your kiss." I bit my lip.

This must of worked because he removed his hands from my arms, no longer pinning me down. I scoot up a bit, and sit up so that I was chest to chest with him. Brock ran his hand along my face, caressing it. "God, I love you so much babe." Brock sighed.

"I love you to baby, you know that." I said softly, leaning forward, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Brock sighed and shook his head. "That's what's going to make this so hard." Brock sighed.

"What?" I bit my lip,

 _Please just for once, let it go Brock, please!_

"You know I have to punish you for even thinking about leaving me, you can't actually think I'm going to allow you to even think about leaving me, for another man. And just get away with it, pretend it never happened." Brock shook his head, standing up off the bed, cracking his knuckles.

"Please, please baby, don't do this." I pleaded with him, scooting back, off the bed. "I promise, I'll never do it again, you don't have to hurt me."

"But I do babe, I have to, I have to teach you a lesson, so you'll never do it again." Brock stated, heading around the bed, towards me, causing me to back up even more.

"No, no you don't. Please I already said I'll never do it again, you said you love me baby, if you love me you won't hurt me." I said, backing up more. Brock gained on me, grabbing me and yanking me to him. "Please, I'm so sorry baby I love you, please don't hurt me." I pleaded, my hand going over my stomach, in a protective manor.

Brock noticed this. "You are going to keep this baby aren't you?" Brock growled. "You still want to keep this damn thing don't you?" Brock yelled.

"No, no I swear, I'm going to do what you said, I promise." I lied.

Brock growled, and back handed me, so hard, he launched me half way across the room, on the ground. "Look at you, you still are protecting the fucking thing." Brock yelled. "I'm going to get rid of this, now, right fucking now, it's not going to be a problem for us any more." Brock spat, starting for me, he yanked me up by my hair.

"Brock, please." I cried, I knew I had to do something so I did all I could think of, and kneed him in his lower parts, his man parts, bringing him to his knees, holding himself and screaming all kinds of obscenities, at me. I ran towards the door, grabbing my phone and purse that were on the table next to the door, and ran out.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

I was awaken by frantic knocking on my door. I jumped out of bed, and ran to the door opening it I saw Jasmine rush in right past me. "Shut the door, he's going to hurt me." She said, almost out of breath, she'd been crying so hard.

"Okay, okay." I shut the door and rushed over to her, looking her over, I saw a huge bruise on her face, not just a red mark, a black and blue bruise, he had to of used a lot of force to cause that. "Are you okay?, did he hurt the baby?" I questioned.

 _I swear I'll kill that man!_

"No, he didn't get the chance, but he said he was, he said he was going to get rid of it tonight." Jasmine cried. "He's going to kill my baby."

 _No he won't!_

 _He'll have to get through me first!_

"No he's not, I won't let him." I shook my head, running my hand through her hair. "How'd he get in?, I told you not to let him in." I sighed.

"I didn't let him in, I forgot to let the front desk know, not to let him have the key." Jasmine shook her head.

"What do you mean?" I raised a brow.

"He makes me have the front desk give him a key, no matter where I am, that way if he does have a chance to come see me, he can, it's his way to make sure I'm where I say I am, I remember he flipped out, once time because he showed up at 1:45 in the morning, and I wasn't there, I hadn't gotten back form the club yet." Jasmine sighed, and shook her head. I took her hand and lead her over to the bed, sitting her down. "He doesn't like no knowing my whereabouts at all times."

 _He takes controlling to a whole new level!_

 _Thank god, you are getting out!_

 _He doesn't deserve you, not at all!_

"He doesn't need to know that any more." I sighed. "Let me see your phone."

"Okay." Jasmine handed it to me raising a brow I moved to the side and took a picture of the bruise from that side, and then from right head on.

"There now we have proof of it, that way we can show Stephanie and Hunter, he's not going to get away with hurting you any more. I'm going to make damn sure of it." I stated.

"Do you think he's gone from my room by now?" Jasmine bit her lip.

 _Are you nuts?_

 _You are not about to go back to that room!_

 _Not tonight!_

 _Not by yourself either!_

"You aren't going back there tonight, you are staying here." I said, walking over to the bed and pulling back the covers, then taking her hand and leading her to the bed, having her climb in, I put the covers back over her. "You will sleep here, I'll sleep on that couch, in the morning, we will go grab your things together, I'm not risking anything, I don't trust Lesnar, he's proven he can't be trusted."

"Are you sure?" Jasmine shook her head, letting out a slight sigh.

"Yes, now let's get some sleep we've got a big day tomorrow." I smiled, going over shutting off the lights before, heading over to the couch, climbing on and laying down. "After all, you are having my baby right?" I smirked

"Right I guess." Jasmine laughed "Don't you want a blanket or anything?" Jasmine qestioned.

"No, I'm fine, I get hot anyway." I shrugged, and closed my eyes. "Goodnight Red." I said softly.

"Good night Dean." Jasmine said softly, turning over and closing her eyes.

Brock is the scum of the earth in my eyes, he not only hurt her tonight, he was going to try and kill her baby, this man has to be stopped, and I guess I'm just the man to put an end to his reign of terror. Brock Lesnar, thinks he's a beast, well that's just fine, he's about to find out just why they call me the lunatic fringe. If Brock Lesnar wants a fight, well then by damn I'll give him one, let's see how he handles himself, when he's not dealing with a 5 foot 4, all of 115 pound woman. Brock Lesnar is about to learn messing with me is bad enough, when you mess with the ones I care about, that's a whole different story.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Here we have it, she broke things off with him, yay hopefully Dean can protect her and the baby, because we all know Brock isn't going to give up on Jasmine that easily, he's going to try to make sure she gets rid of the baby no matter what he has to do.**

 **Aiphira- Thank you so much for reading, and thanks for the review. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, I hope you will continue to read and review! :)**

 **kimberly316- Thanks for the review, and thank you for reading the story, I think we all kinda hope they get together, they are really rather cute together. Thanks again for reading and reviewing :)**

 **Marina- Thanks for the review, and for reading. I think that with Dean's help she could come clean to her parents, Dean just has to show her she has the strength to come clean, and that her family only wants what's best for her. Thanks again for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **Guest- Thank you for reading and for reviewing. I think Dean is going to do whatever he has to do, to protect Jasmine and the baby, as you can see, they came up with that idea too, now for how long that's going to work we don't know, you'll just have to continue to read! :)**

 **takerschick- Thanks for reading and reviewing as always, she finally realized she has no choice but ask for help, Dean can and will help her in any way she needs, thanks for reading and reviewing again! :)**


	14. That's What Friends Are For!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

I yawned as I opened my eyes, looking around. I brought my hand to my face, it wasn't feeling to hot right now, I defiantly feel the after burn from the backhand he gave me. I rubbed the side of my cheek trying to take the pain away, to no avail. I grimaced in pain as I shook my head, I swore I remember why I just go with what he wants, he's always easier on me, when I just agree with him, and admit I was wrong. But last night I pissed him off, by disobeying him and daring to want to keep my child. I guess he doesn't like that I've got a backbone, I'm not going to let him walk all over me any more, I'm going to stand up for myself, and for my child.

I stretched my arms out and sat up. "Good morning sunshine." Dean smirked, sitting on the couch, in nothing but his boxers.

 _Damn, what a way to wake up!_

 _I'd be okay if he never wore a shirt again!_

"Good Morning." I smiled slightly.

"How's the face feeling?" Dean questioned, climbing off the couch and making his way over to me.

"It's fine." I shrugged.

"Lies." Dean shook his head, sitting down next to me on the edge of the bed.

"Excuse me?" I raised a brow.

"I saw you rubbing your cheek, I could tell by the way you winced it still hurts you." Dean stated.

 _Well, you caught me!_

 _It still hurts like hell!_

"I'll be fine, I'm used to it, give it a few hours and it'll feel as good as new." I shrugged.

"Do you realize how horrible that sounds?" Dean shook his head. "You shouldn't have to be used to being hurt by someone, but thankfully you are finished with him, for good now."

 _Oh, I realize how horrible that sounds!_

 _Horrible and Stupid!_

"I am, I'm done with Brock completely." I assured him.

"Good, now how about we get our day started." Dean said standing up, walking over to his bag, grabbing out a pair of jeans, slipping them on. "We can go grab your things, and you can get ready, we have to meet with your parents in a little while."

"Yeah, how can I forget, I get to tell my parents that I'm pregnant, I never thought I'd have to have this conversation with my parents, or I at least thought I'd be telling them with my husband, not a man I barley know." I sighed. "I certainty never thought I'd be knocked up by a married man."

"But your parents don't have to know he's the father, that's why we are telling them and everyone else it's mine." Dean said, slipping his shirt over his head.

"Yeah, I know." I sighed, climbing out of the bed. "I just feel bad about putting you in this situation, my dad is going to be 10 times harder on you, Brock god, he's going to continue to come at you, and now you have to keep pretending to be my boyfriend."

"Well believe me when I say, I can handle your dad and Brock, as far as continuing to pretend to be your boyfriend, I'm fine with that, being your boyfriend can't be all that bad." Dean smirked.

"Pretend boyfriend." I reminded him.

"Yeah whatever, pretend boyfriend." Dean shrugged. "So I'm thinking after we leave your parents we can head straight to Raw, it's only a few hours away." Dean stated.

"I'm just going to rent my own car." I said, walking over towards the door.

"You will be safe if you travel with me, plus I already reserved a hotel room in the next town." Dean went on.

"Whoa, that's not happening, I'm not rooming with you." I shook my head.

"But you are, after what he did last night, you can't risk it Jasmine, he wants to hurt the baby, I'm supposed to be this child's father, so that means it's my job to protect both you and this baby, and I'm taking this seriously." Dean crossed his arms over his chest. "We will have two separate beds, and I can promise you I'll be a perfect gentle man." Dean added.

 _I don't think I want to even think about what could possibly be in your dreams!_

 _It's probably much too dirty for me!_

"Fine, but you better not try anything." I stated.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Dean smirked. "Well, I won't say that, you don't even want to know the things that happen in my dreams, but I promise I won't try anything."

"Whatever, let's go Ambrose." I laughed, Dean grabbing his things, following me out the door.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

Jasmine and I walked up to her parents place, we had already gone and grabbed her things from her room, and allowed her time to change. Jasmine took a deep breath before she opened the door to her parents home and walked in. "Mom, dad, we are here." She called walking down the hall, towards the living room.

"We are in the living room sweetie." Her mother called from the living room.

We turned the corner, and walked into the living room, once we set our eyes on what was waiting for us, I felt Jasmine grab my hand. We saw her mother and father sitting on the smaller sofa, while Rena and Brock were sitting on the large couch, his fists clinched as he looked at us.

 _Why the hell is he here?_

 _Is he purposely trying to intimidate her?_

 _Of course he is, why would I even ask?_

"Brock and Rena stopped by to have a chat, before they left for Raw, so we asked them to stay for brunch." Her father smiled.

"How nice." Jasmine forced a smile.

"There is plenty of room sweetheart." Rena smiled, patting the couch next to her. "You both can fit." Rena smiled.

Jasmine smiled and nodded, looking up to me, giving me a look of worry, but I squeezed her hand, offering her a smile. We walked over and sat down, Jasmine next to Rena, and I sat next to her, Brock on the other side of Rena.

"So, what were you wanting to talk to us about sweetheart?" Rena's mother questioned.

"Oh, umm." Jasmine shook her head. "I didn't think we'd jump right into it, I thought we'd have brunch first."

"We will, but the breakfast casserole is still cooking, and I've been thinking about it all night, so just tell us." Jasmine's mother said.

"I guess we should just come out and say it, huh?" Jasmine looked to me, and I nodded giving her a smile.

"Say what?" Her father raised a brow.

"Well, I've been acting so off lately, because well." Jasmine sighed and looked to me once more before she looked back to her father. "Mom, dad I-I'm, p-pregn, pregnant." Jasmine bit her lip, I could tell how nervous she was, she was squeezing my hand, so hard I thought she might break my fingers.

Her fathers face turned red. "Are you kidding me?, what have you gotten yourself into Jasmine?" Her father spat, shooting up from his spot.

"Calm down honey." Her mother shot up, stepping in front of her father.

"How could you let this happen?, this is just what I need, an unwed pregnant daughter, do you have any idea how this is going to look?" Her father spat.

"It's 2016 dad, it happens, I can't do anything about it now." Jasmine stood up.

"Is he the father?" Her father spat.

Jasmine took a deep breath and looked to me.

"Yes, I'm the father." I stood up, standing next to her. "And I plan on taking care of my child."

"This is unbelievable, I never thought I'd have to see the day my unmarried daughter comes to me telling me she's knocked up, I thought you had more common sense, we had talks about protection Jasmine." He snapped.

"I used protection dad." Jasmine spat. "I'm not an idiot."

"Both of you, cut it out, now." Her mother spat. "What's done is done, Jasmine is pregnant, how far along dear?"

"9 weeks." Jasmine bit her lip.

"So you've been together for 9 weeks?" Rena raised a brow. "We just saw each other, I didn't think you were seeing anyone seriously."

"Well, it wasn't serious I guess, but it is now." Jasmine sighed.

"You don't seem shocked by the news Rena." Her mother raised a brow.

"Well, we over heard her last night at the wedding." Rena stated.

"So that's why you were telling us to give him a shot." Her father raised a brow.

"Yes, they are having a baby, so Dean's going to be like family now." Rena shrugged.

"Ha." Jasmine's father rolled his eyes. "That man will never be a part of this family, he's not proven that he deserves to be with my daughter, let alone raise her child."

"It's my child to." I spat

"This was a mistake." Jasmine shook her head, running out of the living room.

"Jasmine." Her mother ran after her.

"Way to go Ambrose." Brock spat, walking over towards her father. "You are right about one thing, he's not fit to be with Jasmine, or be a father."

 _Seriously Lesnar?_

 _Are we going to talk about being fit to be a father?_

 _You tried to kill her baby last night!_

 _A baby that's really yours!_

 _I'm the one who's stepping up, because you stepped out!_

"Okay you are being a little tough on him don't you think?" Rena shook her head. "And on Jasmine, she's your daughter Mike, why would you do that to her?"

 _Thank you Rena!_

 _Someone has common sense in this room!_

 _Besides me of course!_

"Jasmine didn't want to tell you, but I told her that you were her father, her family. There was no way you'd be upset about it, you wouldn't look down on her, I thought for sure you'd put your daughters feelings above your own, that's what a father does right?" I spat. "I guess I was wrong."

"Oh don't even start in on him Ambrose, you aren't even a father." Lesnar spat.

"Not yet, in a few months I will be." I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest.

 _Thanks to you!_

 _And the fact that you won't take care of your responsibilities!_

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

I sat outside on the porch, my mother coming and sitting down right next to me. "It's okay sweetie, give your daddy some time." My mother said softly, rubbing my back.

"He hates me." I shook my head, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Sweetie, it's okay he doesn't hate you, it's just a lot to take it, I mean we don't even know you have a boyfriend then we find out you are pregnant, 9 weeks pregnant, your father will get used to it, I promise you honey, you know he's going to love being a grandfather." My mother smiled down at me. "Just give him some time, I promise everything will work out." She wrapped her arms around me, when I turned to her.

"You sure?" I bit my lip pulling back.

"I'm sure, come on." My mother stood up, holding her hand out for me, helping me off the steps. "Let's go back inside."

"Hopefully dad hasn't killed Dean." I sighed.

"One can hope." My mother laughed. "I love you sweetie, you know that right?"

"I know mom." I smiled. "I love you too." I added, taking my mothers hand again, and following her inside.

 **xXxXx**

 **Brock's Point Of View**

I wanted to strangle both Dean and Jasmine, I fucking warned her, she wasn't keeping this kid. Now she tells her parents, that this kid is fucking Dean Ambrose's, that's not Dean's kid, that's mine. And that sure as hell isn't Dean's girl, that's my woman, Jasmine is mine. No matter what she says, she can try to break it off with me, but I'm not letting that happen, I'm keeping Jasmine, I don't care what I have to do, who I have to go through, I'm going to get Jasmine back, and I'm going to make sure she never tries to fucking leave me again.

I looked to the doorway, seeing Jasmine and her mother Rhonda walk back in the room. "You're back." Dean said walking over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" Dean questioned.

"I'm fine." Jasmine said softly.

"I straightened her out, I assured her, that her father doesn't hate her." Rhonda said, walking over to her husband.

"I could never hate you Jazzy." Mike sighed, shaking his head. "It's just a lot to take in, that's all sweetie." he added.

Jasmine nodded, and crossed her arms over her chest. "I know it is daddy, I just don't want you taking it out on Dean, he's a good guy, you've got to give him a chance." Jasmine sighed.

"I barely know the man." Mike shook his head.

"Exactly, you don't know him, you aren't even giving him a chance, you owe him that, he's done nothing to show you he doesn't deserve a chance, he's showed you nothing but respect." Jasmine stated.

"She's right dear." Rhonda agreed. "You need to give him a shot, after all he's going to be the father of our first grandchild Mike."

 _The hell he is, that son of a bitch isn't that baby's father!_

 _that's my kid, damn it!_

 _She shouldn't be telling them anyway, she should of done what I said!_

 _Oh but she's going to learn what happens when you go against my wishes!_

"Please dad." Jasmine bit her lip.

"Fine, I'll try." Mike shook his head, letting out a rather frustrated sigh. "I'm not making any promises."

 _Come on Mike, you know that son of a bitch doesn't belong with her!_

 _Jasmine is mine damn it!_

"Great." Rhonda smiled. "Why don't you join me in the kitchen, I hear the timer." she added, Mike nodding followed her to the kitchen.

"I've got to return this call, it's the kids." Rena said looking down at her phone.

"Okay." I nodded, watching at Rena walked out the side door, that leads to the garden. Once she was outside I turned to Jasmine and Dean. "You both are making a huge mistake." I growled.

"Stop trying to get to her, it's not going to work." Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know babe, you are making it so I have no choice." I shook my head. "I don't want to hurt you, but if you won't get rid of that thing, I have no choice." I said quietly.

"You aren't doing a damn thing to my child." Dean growled.

 _You son of a bitch, you'll never have my child!_

 _You'll never have my woman!_

 _I'll ruin you, before I let that happen!_

"It's not your kid." I spat.

"It is now, you are running out on your responsibilities, so now I am stepping up, so as far as I'm concerned, and everyone else is, I'm this child's father." Dean growled back at me. "You aren't going to hurt Jasmine, or this baby. I'll make damn sure of it, as you can guess she's no longer traveling with you, she's traveling with me, so I'm going to make sure you have no chance to hurt either one of them." Dean put his arm around her waist.

 _You watch your damn hands Ambrose!_

"Jasmine, stop this damn it, you know you don't really want to leave me." I sighed.

"Brock, it's over just let it go." Jasmine bit her lip. "Please, let me go."

 _Not an ice cubes chance in hell of that happening!_

"Never." I spat, realizing I was getting angrier by the second, I took a deep breath to calm myself down, not doing a very good job of that by the way. "This isn't over." I growled, before I heard the door opening and Rena walking back in. I had to take another deep breath when I saw him lean over and whisper something in her ear.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

After breakfast I was heading downstairs to grab a gallon of milk from the extra fridge downstairs, Dean had to grab a call outside, it was work so I told him I'd be fine, after all his wife was here, and I didn't think he'd try anything now that my parents know. Oh how I was wrong, I felt someone grab me by the back of the neck, and squeeze the hell out of it. "Brock." I whimpered, knowing just who it was, who else would it be, no one else would touch me in that way.

 _Not now, not here!_

 _Why can't you just leave me alone?_

 _It's over, we are done!_

 _Let it go, for once, just let it go!_

"Why would you do this Jasmine, I told you not to tell anyone, you told Dean, my wife, and your parents." Brock growled into my ear, not letting me turn around, he squeezed my neck painfully every single time I tried to move. "Do you want me to hurt you?"

"Brock, it's over, I'm done." I tried my hardest to sound strong, but I wasn't to sure I was doing a very good job.

"It's not done, I'm going to make an appointment for this week, I had Paul do some looking around, and he found a place." Brock went on.

"No, I'm not doing it." I brought my elbow back and elbowed him in the gut, this got him to let go of me. I ran towards the stairs, he caught me on the stairs. "Brock, let me go." I pleaded.

"How would you like it if I just threw you down these stairs, that'd solve the baby problem." Brock growled.

"Please don't." I cried. "I mean it, if you hurt my baby, I'll never forgive you, I swear Brock."

"I'll live with it." Brock spat.

"If you do anything to hurt my baby, It's not going to make me come back to you, I swear Brock, I'll tell everyone every thing, I'll tell Rena and my parents I swear." I spat.

"Excuse me?" Brock growled.

 _You heard me!_

 _I'm not taking your crap any more!_

 _It's time I stick up for myself, and my baby!_

"I'll tell them, I swear. You don't have to do anything for this baby, I'm going to do it all myself." I sighed.

"Do you think I'm going to let Ambrose raise my baby." Brock spat.

 _You don't even want my baby Brock!_

 _But you don't want anyone to raise your baby either?_

 _That makes so much sense Brock!_

"You don't want this baby, so what does it matter?" I sighed.

"Because I'm not letting him or anyone else have you, he's going to use this to get into your pants, and I'm not letting that happen." Brock spat.

"Look, it's not any of your business any more, but I'm not messing with him or anyone else so just leave it alone, please." I sighed, hearing the door handle rattle. Brock let me go and stepped down the stairs. Dean opened the door and his eyes widened he ran down the stairs stepping between me and Brock. "Dean it's okay."

"No it's not, he shouldn't be anywhere near you." Dean growled, down to Brock.

"Neither should you." Brock growled.

"Come on, Dean lets go upstairs, I'll tell them Brock's grabbing the milk." I sighed, dragging Dean up the steps.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

We made it to Raw and we headed into the building we made it to the women's locker room after we hit up catering for a while, I turned to Jasmine. "So, don't go anywhere alone in the building, I told Stephanie and Hunter we needed to talk to them, they said they'd get ahold of us when they get here." I said, as Jasmine turns to me.

"Alright, are you sure this is a good idea?" Jasmine bit her lip.

"Yes, it's defiantly a good idea." I sighed, I heard someone behind us, and turned around to see Stephanie and Hunter.

"Looks like we have both of you, so do you want to come to our office we can chat." Stephanie smiled.

"Sure." Jasmine nodded and we followed her and her husband to their office.

Once inside Stephanie and Hunter turned to us. "So, what did you need to talk to us about?" Stephanie questioned

"Well Jasmine and I need to make sure we are on top of things." I started.

"Of what?" Hunter raised a brow.

 _Well here it is!_

 _It's go time Red, tell them everything!_

 _Hopefully they aren't judgmental!_

 _That's the last thing she needs!_

"Well, I'm just going to come right out and say it, for the past almost 9 months, I've been seeing someone, Brock Lesnar, and I tried to break things off with Brock when he got back with Rena, but he hasn't let me." I sighed.

"What do you mean?" Stephanie raised a brow.

"He told me he wasn't letting me leave him, he said if I did, he'd make sure I lost everything, my job, my family, and he'd hurt me." Jasmine bit her lip, I could tell she hated this. "So I stayed with him, I didn't think I had any other choice, well a few days ago I found out I was pregnant, and when Brock found out he told me he couldn't have a kid, he told me to get rid of it, and I can't do that, I can't have an abortion, I told him that and he told me if I didn't do it on my own, he'd do it himself, so I asked for Dean's help, to get out of my relationship and he's helping me."

"Oh, wow this is a lot to take it." Hunter shook his head, looking to Stephanie.

 _Tell me about it!_

 _It's a lot to live through!_

 _But Jasmine's taking it in stride!_

 _She's one tough chick!_

"I know, look I knew something was going on, and last week Baron, Roman and I walked in on him beating her, he cracked the window of his bus, using her head we got her out of there that night but she went back to him, so I was thankful when she came to me and asked for my help, we wanted to come to you with this, before he has a chance to try to go to you, he told us both he'd come after her and ruin her career, so I wanted to stop that by coming to you guys first, we just want to make sure he doesn't try anything by coming to you guys, actually we have proof." I said, taking her phone and handing it to them pointing to the text messages.

"Oh god, you should of come to us from the beginning, we wouldn't of allowed this to happen." Stephanie shook her head.

"We will have a talk with him, he isn't going to get away with this." Hunter added.

"No, I don't want you guys to talk to him, I just want to make sure it's not going to affect my job, especially now that I'm going to be raising a baby by myself."

"Not really." I reminded her.

Stephanie and Hunter raised a brow.

 _Yeah, I should explain that!_

 _Shouldn't I?_

"I told Jasmine I'd tell everyone that the baby is mine, so she didn't have to explain everything about Brock, and that way Brock wouldn't have his marriage ruined, even though I think he deserves it, she doesn't want to ruin his life." I shook my head. "So she won't be raising this baby by herself, I'll be helping , for all intensive purposes I'll be the baby's father, I'll take on every part of being a father including everyday life and supporting this baby."

"That's awfully generous of you." Hunter nodded.

"Well, she needs someone to be there for her, and every child deserves a father, and if Brock doesn't want to step up, then I will." I shrugged.

"Well, don't you worry Brock isn't going to ruin your career, I can guarantee that." Stephanie smiled. "Don't you worry about that, you focus on your health now, you have a baby to worry about."

"Thank you, that takes so much off my shoulders now." Jasmine smiled.

I put my arm around her shoulder. "I told you Red, you don't have anything to worry about."

 _He can't hurt you, or your job now!_

"If he gives you any problems while you are at work, you let me know." Hunter said.

"Yes, we are not going to allow him to harass you at work." Stephanie added.

 _Thank goodness, one less thing for Red to worry about!_

"Thank you so much." Jasmine smiled, I could tell she had such a weight lifted off her shoulders.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

Dean and I were making our way back to the women's locker room, I was so happy it was finally over, I finally had it out in the open to Stephanie and Hunter, and they didn't judge me, they were on my side, Brock can't hurt my career, so that's one thing off my list. I heard someone snickering behind us, we turned around and saw Paul and Brock. I took Dean's hand as I saw them making their way towards us.

 _Not tonight Brock!_

 _I'm so tired, I can't do this now!_

"Wow, you are really taking on this father role now aren't you?" Paul said as he made it in front of us.

"Well, someone has to, I'm a man who takes care of me and mine." Dean spat.

"She's not yours." Brock spat. "Jasmine's mine, I'll never let you have her."

 _I'm not yours any more!_

 _You ruined that!_

 _You ruined it, when you tried to kill my baby!_

"Not any more, she's done with you." Dean spat back.

"Jasmine is going to come back to me, and there isn't anything you can do to stop it." Brock spat.

 _My god, you are talking about me as if I'm not standing right in front of you Brock!_

"Stop just stop, I'm not coming back to you Brock it's over, we told Hunter and Stephanie and I showed them the texts you sent me, so they know everything you've been doing." I spat.

"You what?" Brock growled.

 _Didn't expect that did you?_

"That's right, we told them everything, even the fact that the baby is yours, and you tried to have her get an abortion, and they know that I'm now the father of that baby, they think it's a great thing I'm doing." Dean smirked. "I'm going to be part of Jasmine's life, forever, do you hear that?, you are no longer apart of her life, but I, I am." Dean snarled.

Brock grabbed Dean by the shirt and shoved him to the wall. "You son of a bitch." Brock growled.

 _This is wonderful, right in the middle of the hall anyone could see Brock!_

"Brock stop, get off him." I said, trying to get him to let go of Dean.

"I'll snap your fucking neck, before I let you have her." Brock snarled.

"Stop, please Brock, stop." I pleaded. "Paul, your client is going to get fired if Hunter and Stephanie see this." I looked to Paul.

His eyes got wide, as he realized I was right. "She's right, let's go, come on." Paul said, trying to pull him off

Brock let go of Dean and backed up. "Jasmine, you know this isn't right, you know you're mine, you can't get rid of me like this, you belong with me." Brock growled.

"Goodbye Brock." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Jasmine, you know I love you, don't do this." Brock sighed. "Please."

 _You love me, so much you treat me like dirt, hurt me, and want to kill my baby!_

 _Yean, I feel the love!_

"Let's go Dean." I looked up to Dean, who took my hand and we turned around and walked off, I heard Brock's fist hit the wall. I swear this day has been full of ups and downs, thankfully it was almost over, I just had to get through the show, and then we can get to the hotel and I can sleep, I'm so tired. I have a feeling I won't have to worry about Brock for the rest of the night he doesn't' want to test the waters as of yet, he's going to bid his time, I know him too well.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

We made our way up to the room, I opened the door and allowed Jasmine to enter, then I followed her in. I put my things on my bed, as Jasmine put her things on her bed. Thankfully there were no problems from Brock the rest of the night, he knew it was best to steer clear of us, he doesn't want to risk his job. I looked over to Jasmine, she looked dead on her feet. "Hey, you sure you don't want anything to eat?, I can grab something from the Burger King across the street." I said sitting down on my bed.

"Yes, I'm sure, I'm going to take a shower, and get some sleep, I'm so tired, I just want to cuddle up under my blanket and get some sleep." Jasmine shook her head, standing up grabbing some clothes from the bag, and heading to the bathroom. "Thanks for everything Dean, I don't know how I'd do this without you." Jasmine smiled slightly.

"Not a problem, that's what friends are for." I smiled, Jasmine nodding and walking into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

I quickly changed into my sleep shorts, and climbed up on my bed, switching on the TV, it'd been one hell of a tiring day, but it was over thankfully and we could relax, and get some sleep. Jasmine is finally away from Lesnar, he can't hurt her job, now that Hunter and Stephanie know, now if I could only get her to tell her parents, and or Rena, so he has no more power over her it'd be perfect.

* * *

 **A Note From Author: Here is chapter 14, I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Jasmine let her parents know about her baby, her mother is totally on board her father might need a bit of time but I think they took it pretty well it could of gone a lot worse. Brock is losing control and he hates that, do you think he'll try something? Do you think Jasmine and Dean should keep their eyes out for him? or do you think Brock's going to lay low for a while? Thanks again for reading, reviewing, following, and adding as a favorite. You guys rock thanks so much for all the support and feedback I've received for the story, and my others! It keeps me motivated!**

 **Remember Reviews= Love**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Thanks for reading, and for the review, I hope the same thing of course, I know Dean and Jasmine will do everything in their power to keep the baby safe, Dean's got a protective side, when it comes to Jasmine. And Jasmine really wants this baby, she'll do what she has to. Thanks again, for reading and reviewing, I hope you continue to read and enjoy. I'm always up for more reviews also lol. :)**

 **Guest-Thank you so much, I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Thanks for reading and reviewing, Dean is a great guy, not many men would just decide to step in and take over the role of dad, the way he has. Dean deserves an award in my eyes! Thanks again for reading and reviewing, I hope you continue to read and enjoy the story! :)**

 **takerschick- Thanks for reading and reviewing as always. She got him good, he deserved it and a lot more, but he'll get what's coming to him one way or another, thankfully Jasmine is sticking up for herself. Thanks again for reading and reviewing, I hope you continue to read and enjoy the story! :)**


	15. MY CHILD!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

It'd been 3 weeks, and the crazy thing is I haven't had a single run in with Brock, what so ever. I'm on my way to my first official doctors appointment, I was supposed to have an appointment last week, but something came up, and I wasn't able to make it. Dean was being so wonderful, he's coming along with me, to my first official appointment, he's been super over protective it can be rather cute, but gets rather annoying at times also.

Not just Dean, but Baron, and Roman also, we are still trying to keep it under wraps until I'm a little further along, I haven't even told Summer yet. The only ones who know at work besides Stephanie and Hunter, are Baron and Roman, although Brock and Paul know, they aren't opening their mouths about it that's for sure.

After we get into the doctors office, we are lead back into a room, the nurse gives me a sheet to put over my lower half, so when I take off everything from the waist down, I'll still be covered, she takes my vitals then leaves me in the room with Dean, telling me the doctor would be in, it shouldn't take too long.

"Do you want me to leave?" Dean raised a brow.

"Just close your eyes." I shook my head.

"Okay." Dean not only closed his eyes, he turned towards the door, so I was facing his back.

I slipped off my jeans and panties and folded them putting them on the table, then grabbed the sheet, jumping on the large bed like table. I covered my lower area with the sheet. "Okay, I'm all covered." I said.

"Alright." Dean said. "Is he going to you know, look down there?" Dean raised a brow.

"Yep." I nodded.

"Maybe I should move up here now, so I don't see anything." Dean said, scooting his chair towards the corner, so he wouldn't be in the line of view, when the doctor checked me out.

"That's a good idea." I nodded, holding back a laugh, he was really cute when he gets like this.

We hear a knock on the door and the doctor walks in, with an ultrasound tech, as I could see on her id badge. They were both all smiles, making me a little less nervous. "I'm Doctor Stevenson, and this is Julie, she's my ultrasound tech for today." Doctor Stevenson smiled, shaking my hand.

"Jasmine Collins, and this is Dean Ambrose." I smiled, looking back at Dean for a brief second.

"Is this the father?" The doctor raised a brow.

"Yes, I am." Dean nodded.

 _Look at him, he really does look like the proud papa doesn't he?_

 _He would make a really adorable father!_

"Wonderful, it's always great to have an involved father." Doctor Stevenson smiled. "So, we are going to start with an ultrasound scan, we want to check out how the baby is growing, the heartbeat and such."

"Alright." I nodded, the doctor asked me to pull my shirt up, exposing my stomach, so Julie could put some gel on my stomach, thankfully it was actually warm, the last time it was freezing. Julie started moving the wand around on my stomach, she clicks a button on the machine and I could hear the heartbeat. I smiled as I heard it, looking out of the corner of my eye I saw a smile appear on Dean's face also.

 _Look at him, I think he might be getting excited for this little one!_

"Heartbeat is wonderful." Julie smiled, and started clicking and taking measurements. She clicked another button, and the screen changed. "I figured we'd get a few 4d for you, I think with the 4d ultrasounds, it seems so much more real."

 _Wow, that's my little baby!_

 _This is all so real!_

 _Look at the little hands!_

"You're right." I nodded, It was weird, it seemed so life like, you could make out the little head, and fingers, it was crazy, but so amazing at the same time, I felt as if my heart was going to burst, I already loved this little baby so much, and he or she has only been growing inside my body, for 12 weeks, and I've only known about it for 3 weeks, in three weeks I've fallen completely in love with this little one.

 _God, I love this little one already!_

 _I can't wait to meet him, or her!_

The doctor explained to us, everything looked great, the baby is growing perfectly. I was given a cloth to clean off my stomach and then the doctor gave me a pelvic exam, after he was finished we went over a few questions that I had for him, like gender and such, he said it was still to early for a clear, he'd like to wait for another few weeks, until I'm between 16 and 20 weeks, so we'd try at the next doctors appointment, if my little one decides to cooperate with it.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

We had made it back to Jasmine's house, I opened the door for her, watching her head over to the table placing the bags, on it. She dug through the plastic bags and finally found what she was looking for, it was a sliver photo frame, with black lettering, with the words Sneak Peek on it. She took one of the ultrasound pictures, the 4d profile and put it in the frame, then placed it on the table smiling down at it.

I walked over towards the table, placing my hand on her back. "You are really excited about this aren't you?" I questioned, but she still hadn't taken her eyes off the framed ultrasound.

"Yes, very." Jasmine bit her lip, finally prying her eyes away from the frame. "I already love this baby, more then I ever thought it was possible." She admitted.

"I can tell." I nodded. "I saw the way you're eyes lit up, when you heard the heartbeat, you are going to be such a great mom."

"Well, I saw the smile that crept on your face, when you heard it also." Jasmine smiled up at me.

"It just made it all so real, you actually have a little living being inside you." I nodded. "Hearing the heartbeat, just made it all click, I guess you can say."

We made out way over to the couch, me sitting down directly next to her. "So, Jasmine have you thought about any names?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I've been kicking around a few names." Jasmine smiled.

"Well, lay them on me." I smiled.

"For a boy I like, Aiden, Ethan, Logan or Jayden." Jasmine looked up to me.

"Those are nice." I nodded, I'm not to sure about Aiden, I'm just not a fan of it, but if she wants it then I guess it'd be fine. "What about a girl?" I questioned.

"Well, Abigail, Madison, Olivia, or Rose." She smiled.

"Those are all great names, how are you going to pick?" I raised a brow.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we could pick together, I mean you are going to be the dad, so I figured you'd want some say?" Jasmine shrugged.

"You want, me to help you?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah, you said you would be the father this baby needs, well I figured we could start by picking a name, it can't be that hard can it?" Jasmine raised a brow.

"I guess not, so how do we start?" I raised a brow.

"Okay, well I think we should both pick our two favorite names and go from there, you pick your two favorite girl names and two favorite boy names." Jasmine smiled.

"Okay." I nodded and thought about it, then I turned to her. "Okay I've got it, Logan and Ethan for the boy and Madison and Rose for the girl."

Jasmine started laughing and shook her head.

"What?" I raised a brow.

"Look." Jasmine showed me the paper, she had written the names down on. I started laughing also, once I saw she had picked the same two girl names, and same two boy names I did. "Great minds huh?" She giggled.

 _You aren't kidding!_

"I guess so, well what do we do next?" I questioned.

"Now we both pick our favorite name for each." Jasmine explained. "Then we will try to think of a middle name for each."

"Okay I think I like Logan the best for a boy, and Rose for a girl." I nodded.

"Well I like Logan best for a boy also, so I guess Logan it is, and for a girl I really like Madison." Jasmine nodded, then she got a big smile on her face. "What about Madison Rose? Madison for the first and Rose for the middle name?" She offered. "It flows really well together." Jasmine smiled.

"That sound perfect, I really like it, Madison Rose, it sounds like a sweet classy little lady." I smiled.

 _Just like her mom!_

 _She'll probably look like her mom too!_

"Perfect." Jasmine smiled, and wrote down on a piece of paper, Madison Rose under Girl. "Now, for our boy, Logan, what do we think about for the middle name?, what goes well with Logan?"

"Hmm, I don't really know." I said, scratching my head.

"Well, the only ones I can come up with that I actually like, and go well together, is Logan Matthew , Logan Benjamin , or Logan Michael." Jasmine nodded. "I really like Logan Michael, I mean Michael is my dad's name." she added.

 _That's not bad, I kind of like it!_

 _Yeah, it's a good strong name!_

"Well I like Logan Michael also, I mean it might make your father go a little easier on us." I laughed. "Logan Michael sounds like a name for a strong handsome kid."

"So do we have a name?" Jasmine smiled.

"Logan Michael." I nodded with a smile.

"Great." Jasmine put down the name Logan Michael under Boy. "Well, that wasn't too hard was it?, I think we make a good team." Jasmine smiled.

"I think so also." I nodded, giving her a smile. "I'm starved, how about I go grab something for dinner?"

"Yes, I'm starved also, I'd love some Chinese food." Jasmine smiled. "Cashew chicken sounds so good right now, with white rice."

"Alright, Chinese it is." I nodded, and walked over grabbing my keys from the table, watching her walk to the kitchen.

"Great, I'm going to clean up the kitchen a bit, and make some ice tea." Jasmine smiled.

"Alright, I'll lock the door, don't open it unless you know who it is." I told Jasmine.

"I won't." She nodded, and I walked out the door.

 **xXxXx**

 **Brock's Point Of View**

I walked up to Jasmine's door, I saw her car in the driveway, but I had seen Dean leave about 5 minutes ago. I pulled out the spare key, hoping of course she hadn't changed the locks, it brings a smile to my face as I realized she in fact, had not changed the locks, I open the door slowly and walk in, shutting it quietly I looked around, I growled to myself when I see Dean's luggage on the floor, so he is staying here, not for long I'm going to make damn sure of that.

I heard her in her room, and decided to look around a bit, I walked over to the table, seeing a photo frame I didn't recognize I picked it up, I shook my head, she had an ultrasound, and framed it. She's getting to damn attached to this kid. I heard something fall behind me, and turned to see Jasmine, standing a shocked and scared look on her face, a laundry basket on the ground, she must of dropped it.

"Brock." Jasmine whispered, her eyes darting from me, to the door.

"Don't even think about it." I shook my head, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Just go Brock." Jasmine bit her lip.

"You know, that's not happening." I said, putting down the frame, and making my way towards her. Jasmine must not of wanted that, because she bolted for the door.

 _Of course you are going to run!_

 _You always have to do things the hard way babe!_

I ran for her, grabbing her before she could get near the door, I swung her around in my arms, pulling her against my body. "Brock please." Jasmine whimpered.

"I don't want to hurt you, but if you try that again, I will." I growled down at her.

"What do you want Brock." Jasmine bit her lip, turning her head when I tried to kiss her.

"First I want you to stop trying to push me away, It's been 3 weeks babe. I miss you, don't you miss me? at all?" I looked down at her, using one arm to pin her to me, keeping her in place. My other free arm, I brought it up, running my hand through her hair.

"Of course I do, but you know why I can't be with you." Jasmine whispered.

"Because of this damn baby." I growled.

"Yes, I love this baby Brock, and you want it gone, you want it dead, how can I be with someone who wishes death upon my child?" Jasmine said, her voice cracking.

 _It's always about that damn baby!_

 _This baby ruined us!_

 _This damn kid, and Dean fucking Ambrose!_

 _It's their fault!_

"So you are choosing this damn kid over me?" I growled.

"Yes, it's not only the baby Brock, you hurt me, over and over." Jasmine bit her lip. "You say you love me, but love isn't supposed to hurt Brock, love isn't supposed to be about control, it's supposed to be about putting that person first, loving and protecting them from harm, not causing it." She added.

"Look, I know I've hurt you, and I'm sorry I love you so damn much, that I lose it when I think of someone taking you from me, I can't stand the thought of you with anyone else." I shook my head, holding her tightly to my body. It's been 3 long, torturous weeks without my girl. I can't stand it, I can't stand being away from her. "I can't lose you Jasmine, I just can't, please come back to me, god I love you so damn much." I brought both hands up, to cup her face between my palms, before lowering my lips to hers, it didn't take long until she wasn't fighting me, she was accepting my kiss, and giving it back. "See, it's still there, the spark, the connection, you can't deny that."

Jasmine placed her hands on my chest. "Yes it's there, but it doesn't change anything Brock, it doesn't." Jasmine whimpered, when I grabbed her wrists holding her in place. "Brock, it's over." Jasmine cried.

"Don't say that Jasmine, don't say it." I growled "It'll never be over." I spat.

"Let me go." Jasmine started struggling, she brought her foot up, slamming it back down on the top of my foot. This caused me to let go of her for a beife second, that was all she needed and she darted for the door, I was able to bounce back fast enough, and ran after her, I slipped and slammed into her, causing her to go flying over the chair, landing on the ground. "Ahhh." Jasmine screamed, bringing her hands to her stomach.

"Babe, damn it." I sighed, bringing my hand to my head, started towards her, but just then Dean busted through the door.

"You son of a bitch." Dean yelled, rushing towards Jasmine, kneeling down to her. "Jasmine, are you okay?" He reaches out, rubbing her hand, she tries to look up at him, only to double over in pain.

"It hurts." Jasmine whimpers, I looked over at her, and see the fear and pain in her eyes.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital." Dean stands up, then bends over picking her up.

"It was an accident." I sighed, shaking my head.

"You are going to pay for this." Dean growled at me, not even giving me the chance to say another word, as he runs out the door, Jasmine in his arms, leaving the door wide open.

 _Damn it, I didn't even mean for this to happen!_

 _But no one is going to believe that!_

 _But maybe, this was meant to be after all, I don't want it anyway!_

 _Jasmine will get over it, and then she'll finally come back to me!_

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

I stood pacing the family waiting area, in the ER. They had asked me to leave, they needed to try to calm her down, she was hyperventilating by the time we got to the hospital, they thought it'd be better if there were less people in the room with her, they said they'd come get me once they had her stable. I tried to sit down, but I couldn't I was so nervous, it may not be my child biologically but this was my baby none the less, and I didn't want anything to happen to him or her.

I continued to look up at the clock it was about 10 minutes later, I heard someone walk in behind me, hoping it was the doctor I turned around quickly. Only to see Brock Lesnar. I instantly felt the anger in me rise and I darted for him, grabbing him by the collar and slamming him to the wall. "You son of a bitch." I growled.

"It was an accident, I didn't mean to hurt her." Brock shoved me off of him, straightening himself out.

 _You don't care about Jasmine!_

 _Or our baby!_

"You expect me to believe that?" I spat, shoving him back to the wall. "If something happens to my child because of you, I swear, I'll make you pay. I'm not talking about physically, but I will kick your ass, I'll take everything from you do you hear me?, your career, your marriage, your friends, your family. EVERYTHING you give a damn about I'll make sure you lose it, do you hear me? If Jasmine and I lose our baby, you lose EVERYTHING." I spat, needing to get away from there, I walked out and headed down the hall.

I made it back towards the room, I saw the doctor walk back out. "Jasmine, is she okay?" I questioned, my heart and my mind racing a million miles a minute.

"Yes, she's fine she's finally calm and resting now." The doctor explained.

 _Thank goodness!_

 _What about the baby?_

"Our baby?" I bit her lip, silently praying for a good outcome.

"As of now, we have both stabilized." The doctor nodded.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Jasmine's body has taken a lot of trauma, not just the fall, but before the fall, and it's making a little harder for her body to carry the baby, so as of right now, the baby is okay, we are going to keep her overnight, to keep an eye on both of them. Thankfully both are doing good for now, but she's really going to have to take it easy, I'm afraid, if she has another accident like she did today, she might not have a very good outcome." The doctor explained. "So I'd make sure there are no more accidents, if you want to make sure the baby makes it." The doctor gave me a look crossing his arms over his chest.

Great, he thinks I'm the asshole that hurt her!

It wasn't me, that bastard she was with Lesnar did this, and everything else to her!

"Don't worry there will be no more accidents." I took a deep breath.

"Alright, I certainly hope so, you can go in and see her, she was asking for you." The doctor stated. "She'll be moved to a room, once one comes available, they are working on that now, so it shouldn't be too long, maybe an hour or so."

"Alright, thank you." I nodded, opening the door. I saw Jasmine's eyes closed, they shot open when I shut the door. "Hey." I smiled, walking over to her, leaning down to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"The baby is okay." Jasmine smiled, her hand rubbing her stomach.

"I know, the doctor explained everything to me. You know they think I'm the one who has hurt you, and caused the trauma to your body." I sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry. I told them you have never, and never will hurt me, but I know they don't believe me." Jasmine sighed.

"Well, I assured the doctor you will no longer be having any accidents and I mean it too. I think you should move with me, we will get your things little by little, and we can change your OB to Las Vegas, I mean you will be a lot more secure living with me, to get into my building you have to first get through the gate, by knowing the code or being buzzed in, and then once you get to my building you have to be buzzed in or have a key, so he'll have one hell of a time getting to you, plus I'm pretty sure he doesn't know where I live anyway." I shrugged. "Plus, you are going to be closer to your parents, right? they live in Phoenix so it's only a 4 and a half hour drive I believe, or an hour plane ride, a lot better then 6 hours or so, from here don't you think?" I raised a brow, I really wanted her to move with me, so I could keep both her and our baby safe.

Our baby, I can't believe it, but it just seems so right to me now!

"Are you sure?, I mean won't it cramp your style?" She raised a brow.

"It will be fine, it might be nice having another person around." I smiled.

"If it will keep the baby safe, I'll do it." Jasmine nodded, looking down at her stomach, as she gently glides her hand across her stomach.

"Good, we will start tomorrow, well I will, I don't want you lifting anything at all, I'll carry your bags from now on." I said, I wasn't taking any chances. "We can do it little by little as I was saying, once we get everything to my place, what are you going to do with your place?, keep it or?" I raised a brow.

"Well, I own it, so maybe I'll lease it out or something, so it's not just sitting there collecting dust." Jasmine shrugged. "Plus, once the baby comes then I'll need a place to bring the baby."

"If you want, or you can just stay with me, I mean I have a guest room, and an extra room, I use as an entertainment room, I can always clear it out, and we can turn it into a nursery, I mean if I'm going to be the father, then I should be around don't you think?" I raised a brow.

"You'd do that for me? and the baby?" Jasmine looked rather shocked.

"Yes, I care for you Jasmine, you know that. And I care for this baby, I didn't realize how much until this happened." I smiled, placing my hand over hers, that was resting on her stomach. "I mean it, I'm not just going to be the father in name, I'm going to be a father to this baby in every sense of the word." I smiled.

"You are such an amazing man, I'm really thankful to you for all you've done, I don't know if I'd still be pregnant if it wasn't for you." Jasmine said.

"Well, you don't have to thank me, because I'm getting something I've never really had, a family, you and this baby." I admitted. "I didn't realize it until now, just how much I wanted this until I thought we might of lost this little one." I said honestly.

"We are a family now, aren't we?" Jasmine smiled.

"Yes, we are a real live family now." I smiled. It was so real now, Jasmine and I really were a family. This baby brought me and Jasmine together, tonight when I thought we might of lost this baby, it put everything in to place. It's my job as a father to protect this child and that's what I'm going to do, if Brock Lesnar thinks about hurting MY CHILD, or Jasmine I'll ruin him, I'll make sure he loses everything that means anything to him.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: We did have a bit of a scare, but so far baby is doing good. We have some major shake ups going on! Do you think it's a good idea for them to move together? How sweet is Dean?, Also who else LOVES protective Dean? Totally cute! Anyway please leave a review, I love to hear all of the feedback! Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, favorite, and follow this story! You guys rock!**

 **Reviews= Love**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Thanks for reading and for reviewing :), I think Jasmine realized it's either Brock or her baby, and she loves this baby and she knows it's her job to protect it so that's what she's doing, it's what's best for her and her baby. Now maybe she can find real happiness with a certain lunatic fringe? Thanks again! :)**

 **takerschick- Thanks for reading and reviewing, she is getting stronger thanks to Dean, but also thanks to this baby it made her realize she has to put her baby first not just that, but she is realizing she was never truly going to be happy with Brock, now maybe she'll find it with someone else! :)**

 **Mandy(Guest)- Thank you so much for reading and reviewing I love hearing your kind words :), I'm glad you are enjoying it so much, sorry I interrupted your work out. As you can see, we did have a bit of a scare, and it brought them together as a family, you did see his protective side, he's feeling more and more for Jasmine and the baby you can see. I think Brock better watch his back because Dean will bring his full lunatic side out if he hurts Jasmine or HIS baby again, how great was that when he told Brock off, and threatened him if anything happened to HIS baby, Dean is going to be a great daddy! Thanks again for the review and for reading the story!**


	16. Roommates!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

I watched as Dean carried in my last box for this trip, it was my hair and make-up things, along with my lotions and shampoo's, and let's not forget my smell goods. Dean had already carried a few more boxes in, some clothes, and a few photo albums and picture frames and such I'd want around. He put the boxes in the middle of the floor, I went over to pick up one of the lighter boxes, only to have my hand slapped away like a little child, getting caught in the cookie jar.

 _Seriously Dean?_

"Come on Dean, let me do something." I whined, crossing my arms over my chest, and stamping my feet like a little child.

"You are supposed to be taking it easy." Dean scolded me.

 _Yeah taking it easy, doesn't mean I can't do anything!_

"It's been two weeks Dean." I shook my head, it'd been two weeks since the scare with Brock. Everything was going just great, the baby was fine, I was fine, so he's thinking too much into it. For goodness sakes he won't even let me carry a 12 pack of pop into the house. "All is good in this neck of the woods." I said, rubbing my stomach. I was now 14 weeks along, and I'm starting to get a belly, just a tiny one. My belly just has a slight curve, if I have a shirt on, that's not skin tight, you can't even tell, good thing, because we still haven't told anyone at work. We are waiting until we know the sex of the baby, or until people start asking. Lucky for us we both have 2 weeks off, we are using it to get me moved, we already packed up my place and by we, I mean Dean. Dean wouldn't let me do anything, besides pack clothes and put a few things into boxes. If I say he's a little on the protective side, I'd be lying, he's way on the protective side.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you should go around carrying boxes." Dean said, his tone still had a hint of sternness in it.

"Whatever." I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Now, what box is this?" Dean bent down, and opened it. "Frames and such." Dean shrugged, he looked down at the little frame I'd gotten two weeks ago, the one with the sonogram in it. I smiled when he put it on the shelf in the living room. Dean looked back at me and shrugged. "It should be out where people can see it, right?, we want everyone to see this little one"

 _How cute!_

 _Proud Papa moment!_

"You're right." I nodded, and took my phone out of my pocket, looking down and seeing a message from my parents. I'd told them that Dean and I were thinking about moving in together, but I didn't tell them that it was happening already. My dad is trying to convince me to not go for it, to move back home, and be near family.

"What's wrong, red?" Dean raised a brow.

"Oh, my dad is just trying to convince me not to move in with you." I shrugged, putting my phone on the counter, after sending a text to my father. "I didn't tell them that it's already happening yet, I figured I'd tell them once everything is all moved, that way maybe we can have them over. They can see for themselves that it's a nice and safe place here, my father is worried about me not being where he knows a lot of people, my old place, the couple next door are friends with my parents, so are the people down the road. My dad is a bit of a control freak, he likes to make sure he knows what's going on in my life, at all times. He'd much rather me be home, he even said the place next door is coming up for sale, like that's what I want, to live directly next door to my parents." I shook my head.

"You'd never have any privacy." Dean laughed slightly.

 _No Lie!_

 _They'd find any reason to be all up in my business!_

"Exactly, I told him I'd be really close, only a few hours away now, maybe that will bring him around." I shrugged.

"Maybe, but wither it does or doesn't you just remember why we are doing this, to protect our little one." Dean reminded me.

I nodded. "I know, you're right." I smiled. "Let's see what you have in your kitchen, maybe I can whip something up." I smiled.

"Our kitchen, this is your place now too." Dean stated. "But I doubt you'll find anything, I haven't been to the store yet." Dean added.

"Then I guess, we can order a pizza for now, and go to the store later?" I looked to Dean.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Dean nodded. "What kind of pizza do you want?"

"Pepperoni and Bacon, with white sauce, instead of red from Dominos ." I said.

"Alright, I'll order if you want to unpack a bit." Dean raised a brow.

"Sounds good to me." I nodded. "Oh, don't forget the parmesan bread bites." I added.

"Got it." Dean nodded, grabbing his phone and making the order.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

We had just got back from the store, and I was in the kitchen with Jasmine, putting away the food of course. I noticed Jasmine was a bit off. I didn't understand why, she was fine just a little while ago, but then I noticed how she keeps checking her phone, and put it together, she must be fighting with someone. But Who?

"What's going on?" I raised a brow, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Nothing." Jasmine shook her head. "Brock just found out, that I left my place, I guess he went there checking for me again, and saw I'd moved most of my things out." Jasmine sighed.

 _Stalker much?_

 _This man doesn't know when to give up does he?_

"Oh, what did you tell him?" I questioned.

"That I'm not living there any longer." Jasmine stated. "He wants to know where I am, but I'm not telling him, I really don't want to deal with the blow up he's going to have when he finds out, I moved here." Jasmine added.

"He can't get to you here." I reminded her.

"I know, I just don't want to deal with it today, he's going to flip and I'm worried what will happen when he does, what if he comes after you, he already thinks you are trying to take his place, when he finds out, that I've moved in with you, he's going to completely lose it." Jasmine sighed, shaking her head.

 _Maybe he'll back off!_

 _Who am I kidding, he's going to flip!_

"Well, don't worry. I can handle anything he throws at me, I'm not scared of him and he knows that, he can't try to intimidate me and he knows that also." I shrugged. "Let's forget about him, I say we finish putting away the groceries we will find something for dinner and then we can find a move on and just have a relaxing night, we can finish unpacking your things tomorrow." I offered

"That sounds like a plan." Jasmine nodded, putting her phone down on the counter, I picked it up and put it on top of the fridge towards the back. "What are you doing, I can't reach it back there." Jasmine pouted.

"We are forgetting about Lesnar, so I'm putting your phone where you can't reach it, so you won't be tempted to get into it with him." I stated.

"Alright, I guess but you have to give it back after the movie." Jasmine stated.

"Sure thing, once our movie is over, I'll give it back." I stated.

Once we finished dinner, Jasmine and I both cleaned up the kitchen and then decided it was time to watch our movie, we both went out to the large sectional sofa and took a seat, I handed over the remote to Jasmine.

"You can pick the movie tonight." I said.

"You sure about that?, you might regret that." Jasmine smirked.

"Oh, I have a feeling I probably will, but yes. But next time I get to pick." I stated.

"Deal." Jasmine smirked, and aimed the remote at the television. Jasmine went through and finally decided on a movie, I shook my head, great a chick flick. Jasmine had decided on the movie, The Fault In Our Stars.

 _Yep, totally going to regret this!_

 _Hopefully this isn't dreadfully long!_

After a very, very long drawn out 125 minutes, the movie was finally over, I looked over to Jasmine, who had a tissue wiping her tears.

 _Chicks man!_

 _They will cry at anything in these movies!_

"If you know it's going to make you cry, why do you watch it?" I shook my head.

"Because, I love this movie." Jasmine shrugged. "It's a great movie, I can't help it that it makes me cry, I'm a big softie." Jasmine shook her head.

"I can see that." I chuckled lightly.

"So did you regret it too much?" Jasmine raised a brow.

"No, it wasn't that bad, I'll admit that it did get to me at parts." I admitted.

"See I knew you had a soft side." Jasmine smirked.

"Don't let anyone know, I have a reputation to uphold you know." I laughed.

"Don't worry, it'll stay between us." Jasmine laughed slightly.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

After our movie, I stood up walking to the kitchen, I knew I probably had about a million messages on my phone, I saw how far back it was and knew there was no way, me being 5 foot 4 am I going to be able to get to that. "Dean, you said you'd get my phone." I yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm coming, you think you could spend a little while longer away from it, before you have to deal with him once again." Dean sighed, walking into the kitchen, grabbing my phone from the top of the fridge, and handing it to me. "Here."

"Thanks." I smiled, looking down at my phone. I was right, I had a whole lot of messages from Brock, and my father. "My goodness." I shook my head.

"That bad?" Dean raised a brow.

"2 text messages from my dad, and 12 texts and two voicemails from Brock." I sighed.

"Wow, that's crazy." Dean shook his head. "You'd think Lesnar would get the picture, you don't want to speak to him."

"You'd think, but Brock is so stubborn." I sighed, clicking the voicemail playing the first one out loud.

 **Voicemail From Brock:** _Babe, it's me why aren't you returning my texts, I get that you are upset with me, but that doesn't give you the right to just up and leave and not tell me where you are. Please I love you, just call me back I'm worried about you._

"He's talking to you like you are still together, what the hell is wrong with the man?" Dean rolled his eyes.

 _I wouldn't even want to waste my time, even beginning to list off!_

"Too much to even begin to talk about." I shook my head, playing the next message.

 **Voicemail From Brock:** _So tell me your father has lost his mind, please tell me you didn't move in with that son of a bitch. He told me you were thinking about moving in with him, I know you are not stupid or crazy enough to do that. So help me if I find out you are living with that son of a bitch, both of you are going to be in a world of hurt._

Brock's voice was cold and bitter. I was rather scared listening to it, he was so pissed. When he finds out that in fact I have moved in with Dean, he's going to flip out. What am I going to do? He's going to come after both of us, I know he'll have no problem hurting Dean, I mean he has no problem hurting me and he claims to love me.

"Don't worry about him Red, he can't hurt you, and he won't try anything with me, he's not completely stupid." Dean shook his head.

"I hope you are right." I sighed, shaking my head.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Sorry about the chapter being so short, but here it is. Hope you enjoy it. Jasmine is moving in with Dean, they had a cute little first night as roomies I guess. How do you think Brock will react when he finds out for sure that Dean and Jasmine are living together? Anyway thank you for all reading, reviewing, favorite, and following the story. Don't forget to leave a review, I love the feedback!**

 **Side Note: There is a poll on my profile, please go vote, just wanting to know what you'd like the sex of the baby to be. You can always tell me in a review also. Thanks, go vote!**

 **Reviews= Love!**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Thanks for reading and for the review!, Yes baby and Jasmine are both okay and Dean is going to make sure of that! I love how sweet and protective Dean is, he doesn't come off as a softie but I think deep down he is! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **takerschick- Thanks for reading and reviewing, I am glad you enjoyed the update. Hope you enjoy this one also. Thanks again! :)**


	17. Cupcake or Stud Muffin!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

It'd been another two weeks, I was now 16 weeks pregnant, and Dean and I were at our 16 week check up. We sat in the doctors office, Doctor Rowland walked in and smiled at us, she was my new doctor, since moving to Las Vegas. We were getting ready to do the ultrasound, I had my shirt up, and she put the gel on my stomach. She waves her wand around my stomach, I smile when I see my little guy, or girl on the screen.

I smiled when I heard the heartbeat, I loved that sound, it reassured me I was doing the right thing, my baby is still safe, and it's going to stay that way. No matter what Dean and I both have to do. I couldn't believe how much it looked like a real baby, I thought the last one I saw looked realistic, this looked so much better. I couldn't help but start to wonder, what he or she will be like, what they will look like, how the cry will sound everything about this little angel.

"So are you finding out the gender today?" Doctor Rowland questioned.

"Well, yes kind of, my mom is planning the gender reveal party, so we'd like to have it put in an envelope so it will be a surprise for the reveal." I stated.

"That's great, how about you close your eyes, and I'll get it all fixed for you." She smiled, and we closed our eyes, a few seconds later she told us we could open our eyes. We finished up the ultrasound, and she took the ultrasound pictures and handed all but one to us. The gender one she put in a envelope and sealed it.

We finished up the appointment, she said everything looked great with the baby, I was gaining weight the way I should. I'm so thankful everything is okay with my little angel. I can't wait to meet him or her.

 **xXxXx**

Once we made it back home, we both went and sat down on the couch, I took back out the ultrasounds, and started looking through them, it was so crazy when you look at the 4D sonograms it makes it so much more real, you can see it so much better, it makes everything so real to me. I looked over and saw Dean looking down at the pictures with me.

Dean laughed and shook his head.

"What?" I raised a brow.

"Oh, it just looks like the little one is giving us a thumbs up." Dean laughed.

I looked down at it again, and noticed it too. "I guess he or she is, they must like it in here." I smiled, rubbing my stomach, now that I'm 16 weeks, It's really noticeable, unless I'm wearing something that has enough rom to hide my belly. I mean it's not huge, but you can tell it's there.

"Looks like it to me." Dean smiled, and nodded. "So, when are you telling everyone at work?, I mean you can't hide it much longer."

"I know, I'll tell everyone tomorrow when we go to the Smackdown taping." I stated.

"I see, everyone's going to be shocked to say the least." Dean nodded.

"I know, they are going to have a lot of questions." I shrugged. "We will just tell them the same thing we told my family, we weren't serious, but now we are I guess, I mean, it's only logical to pretend we are together, I mean everyone is going to question it if we are living together, you still want to do this right?" I raised a brow.

"Yes, I'm sure I can handle being your pretend boyfriend for a while longer, it's not that hard if you ask me." Dean shrugged and smiled.

"Well, if you ever find someone you want to give it a shot with, just let me know. I don't want to stand in your way." I stated.

"I'll let you know, but I doubt it will happen." Dean shrugged and shook his head.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

We sat there talking about the baby, I have to admit, I'm getting rather excited to find out if the baby is a boy or a girl. I'd be happy weather it was a boy or a girl, I just want the baby to be healthy. I didn't think at first I'd become this excited about the baby, I thought I'd just be there to step up and be a fill in dad, just be there for Jasmine to say that I'm the father, so she didn't have to explain.

But now I'm really getting excited, I'm starting to wonder what it will be like to hold this little baby. I'm wondering what it's going to be like to raise this baby with Jasmine, if it's a boy, what it'd be like to watch his first football game, or what it'd be like to go to the first dance recital. Being there when he or she takes their first steps, says their first words.

"I just want to be sure, you know that I don't want to stop you from being happy." Jasmine said, referring to the statement she said about me telling her if I found someone I wanted to go after.

"You won't, look I will be honest with you, about everything. Like the fact that I'm happy when I'm around you, and the fact that I'm getting excited about being this babies father." I smiled, placing my hand on her stomach, rubbing her gently.

Jasmine smiled, and tucked her hair behind her ear. "So you are really okay with playing daddy?" Jasmine raised a brow.

"Not playing daddy, I really want to be this babies father, I'm not going to be the absenty father type, I'm really going to be there for this baby, football games, recital's, I'm going to be there for everything, I said this baby needs a father, and I mean it. This baby deserves a father that he or she can count on." I stated.

"You know, I'm really lucky to have you." Jasmine smiled. "And so is OUR baby." Jasmine gently rubbed her stomach.

I smiled at her as she rubbed her growing baby bump, seeing her little bump it made it a lot more real, there was actually a little human being growing inside her. "Well, how about we go grab a bite to eat?, we can hit up one of those buffets you like." I offered.

"That sounds wonderful, I'm starved." Jasmine smiled.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

It was the next day and we had made it to the Smackdown taping. I was kind of nervous, I don't know how I'm going to tell everyone, because I can't hide it any longer really, most of my clothes are rather small and tight fitting. Thankfully I bought a few new dresses that hide my bump. I walked into the women's locker room, I smiled and hugged Summer when she walked over to me. "So lady, what's been going on?" Summer asked, watching me as I walked over sitting down on the bench, placing my bag down next to me.

"Yeah, you seem happy." Alicia Fox smiled, walking over and sitting next to me. "There is just something different about you." She added.

"Well, something is different about me I guess you can say." I smiled.

"Well, tell us. What is it?" Summer walked over closer to me.

"Okay, I'm Pregnant." I thought it was best to just get it out, rather then beat around the bush.

"No way, you're joking right?" Summer's mouth had dropped open.

I shook my head, and pulled out the ultrasound from my purse. "I'm not kidding, I'm 16 weeks along." I said, turning it around, to show her.

"16 weeks?, oh my god, how long have you known?" Alicia raised a brow.

"About 7 weeks now." I admitted.

"And you didn't tell me?" Summer scuffed. "I'm your best friend." Summer crossed her arms over her chest.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was okay with the baby before I said anything." I stated.

"Whoa, who's the daddy?" Alicia questioned.

"Yeah, who is it?" Summer added.

"Well, umm." I bit my lip. "It's Dean Ambrose." I stated.

"Are you kidding me?, no way you acted as if you couldn't stand the man up until a few weeks ago, right around the time you would of found out now that I think about it." Summer said. "So, what did you guys do have like a one night stand or something?"

"It wasn't anything serious, but now we've got a baby and we are living together so I guess it's changed." I shrugged.

"You're living with him too?" Summer raised a brow.

"Yes, I am." I nodded. "It's best for the baby, so we both can be around all the time."

"Wow, are you sure you guys are ready for that?" Alicia raised a brow.

"We are doing what's best for our baby." I shook my head.

 _And it's also a way to keep my psycho ex, away from me and my child!_

"Do you know what you are having yet?" Summer questioned. "I need to know what to start buying for, you know I'm totally going to have to spoil the heck out of this little one." Summer beamed.

I laughed and shook my head. "Actually this weekend we will know, my mother is throwing a gender reveal party, she said to invited you all." I explained a bit. "Are you interested in coming?"

"Uh, duh." Alicia laughed.

"It's going to be so much fun, now we need to go find Dean." Summer said, looking to Alicia.

"Defiantly." Alicia nodded.

"For what?" I raised a brow, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, we have to make sure he knows, if he hurts you." Summer looked over to Alicia.

"Then we hurt him." Alicia finished.

"You guys are too much." I laughed, shaking my head. "Take it easy on him, will you?"

"No promises." Summer laughed, and walked out the door, followed by Alicia.

I sighed and went on to get ready for the show, I picked out a simple black dress, that somewhat covered my bump, we were going to write my pregnancy in. That way I don't have to hide it. But for now, we were trying to cover up, until I come out publicly announcing my pregnancy. I quickly put on a pair of black heels, checking myself over in the mirror once I was finished. Now it's off to hair and make-up.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

It was the day of the gender reveal party, Jasmine and I had shown up a little early. Jasmine was in awe of the place. Her mother had really gone all out for this party. It seems her mother has taken the news very well. Now her father, that's another story, he barely looks at me, not that I mind. I'm actually glad I don't have to talk to him, if he could get his head out of Brock's ass, then maybe we'd be able to get along. Maybe if he knew what Brock's been doing to Jasmine, and his grandchild. That'd change things I'd guess.

"It's really beautiful mom." Jasmine smiled. "I just love it, so how are we going to find out what the baby is?"

"Well, we've got a cake made, and when you cute it when the time is right. It will either be pink or blue inside and that's how we'll know." Jasmine's mother smiled.

"So nobody knows right?" Jasmine raised a brow.

"Nope, we gave the sealed envelope to the baker, and then she gave me back the envelope sealed also, so I don't know. We will all find out together, and I'm super excited." She smiled, giving Jasmine a hug. "Aren't you sweetie?" Her mother looked to her husband.

"Of course darling, I can't wait to see what our first grandchild is going to be." Her father nodded.

"There you are." Her brother and his new wife smiled, giving her a hug. "I can't believe my little sister is pregnant." He smiled.

"And you ware showing, well kind of." Ashley his wife smiled.

"Yeah, kinda." Jasmine smiled, rubbing her slight bump.

"So, Dean is it?" Ashley raised a brow. "Have you guys decided on the last name?, is he or she having your last name or is the baby going to be a Collins?" She questioned.

"Collins." Her father answered.

"We haven't decided that yet actually." Jasmine corrected.

 _I haven't thought about that!_

 _Well we have, but only once, I told her I'd be okay with it either way, it was up to Jasmine._

 _But now I can't help but think is the baby going to have my last name?_

 _I guess we'll cross that bridge when it's time!_

"Excuse me?" Her father crossed his arms over his chest.

"We haven't decided yet, it's our choice dad." Jasmine shook her head. "If I want my baby to have his or her father's last name, then I will." She added.

"Well, I hope you know what kind of mess you are going to get yourself in to sweetheart, I'm trying to look out for you. If you put his name on the birth certificate, and give his last name, he can just take your baby, when ever and you can't do anything about it. You need to think ahead." Jasmine's father shook his head.

"That's enough, not today this is a day of celebration. We are not going to do this today." Her mother scolded. "Got it?"

"Got it." Her father shook his head. "Oh, you made it. And you brought he twins." He looked behind us.

Jasmine and I turned to see Brock, walking in with his wife, and twins. "Yes, the two younger boys aren't feeling well." Rena smiled. "We don't want to risk anything with a pregnant woman in the place." She smiled.

"Of course." Jasmine's mother nodded. "You okay Brock?, you look a little out of it." She added.

"He's been like this for weeks, I think he's taking on too much at work." Rena patted his stomach.

"That must be it." Brock shrugged.

 _That or, the fact that he's too busy trying to make Jasmine's life hell._

 _Calling her 30 times a day!_

 _Texting her twice as many times!_

 _Hounding her any chance he get's!_

 _Hell, he even has Paul follow her around at work, to try to get her alone is my guess!_

 _But that's not going to work, Me and my boys are making sure of that!_

"So Jasmine, do you want a boy or a girl?" Mya, Brock's twin daughter asked.

"Well, I think a little girl would be nice, but I'll be happy as long as I have a happy, and healthy baby." Jasmine smiled

"A girl would be wonderful, that way I could pick out cute little outfits, I could totally dress her like a mini me." Summer said, walking up behind Jasmine, giving her a hug. "That'd be totally cute, don't ya think?"

"Poor child, poor Dean if you try to dress his daughter up like you, you are going to have her wearing mini skirts by the age of 2." Alicia laughed, nudging Summer out of the way to give Jasmine a hug.

 _There is no way in hell, if we have a daughter am I going to let Summer Rae dress her!_

"No mini skirts." Jasmine and I, said in unison. Jasmine and I, both looked to each other and laughed.

 **xXxXx**

 **Brock's Point Of View**

I couldn't believe Rena dragged me and the twins to this stupid party. I don't want to watch Jasmine with another man, I know that son of a bitch is going to have his hands all over her. He's going to use this damn kid, to take Jasmine from me. I know she says it's over, but it's not. It's not over until I say it's over. That's something Jasmine needs to remember and understand. Jasmine belongs to me, and only me. I'll be damned if I lose Jasmine to that slimy bastard, Dean Ambrose or any other man. Jasmine knows she belongs with me, but this damn baby has her head screwed on wrong, and it's turned her against me, I'll find a way to get Jasmine back one way or another, I don't give a damn what I have to do. Or who I have to go through to get Jasmine back, but I will.

I listen in as they talk about what Jasmine want a boy or a girl. Jasmine wants a girl, her dumb blonde she calls a best friend, showed up with another friend Alicia Fox. They were talking about how Summer dress her up like a mini Summer. Like that's what anyone wants, their daughter dressed like a mini hooker.

Dean and Jasmine both said no mini skirts in unison laughing together after, I rolled my eyes if I didn't know better I'd think they were an actual couple.

"Look at that, you have one thing you agree on, that's a good start, when it comes to parenting." Rena laughed.

"Oh, I agree with Jasmine on everything, most importantly our baby." Dean smiled, and placed his hand over her stomach, rubbing it slightly. "He or She is our number one priority, My baby and my girl come first for me." Dean smiled at Jasmine.

 _Your baby?_

 _Your Girl?_

 _Neither of them or yours damn it!_

 _They both belong to me!_

 _Jasmine is my property, bought and paid for, in full!_

 _and that baby, that's my baby, he's getting way to comfortable, putting his hands on what belongs to me!_

 _I'm going to have to do something about him, sooner rather then later!_

"You are going to be such a great dad." Rena smiled.

 _The hell he is!_

 _That man isn't a father!_

"So how is everyone taking the news of the baby, and your new relationship?" Rena questioned.

 _Could you shut your damn mouth woman?_

 _The last thing I want to hear, is that son of a bitch speak about his pretend relationship with MY woman!_

 _I swear, Rena, you have no damn brains. Nobody wants to hear about this!_

"Pretty well I think, how did you take it Summer?" Jasmine laughed slightly, her eyes glancing at me. Once our eyes met she stepped closer to Dean, his arm snaking around her waist.

 _Oh, Dean Ambrose you have a major beat down coming!_

 _You are lucky there are these people around, or you'd be a fucking dead man for putting your hands on my woman!_

 _I told you already, she's off limits!_

 _Your hands are NOT to be anywhere near her!_

"I was soooo, happy for her, but Foxy and I, both let Dean know, he hurts our girl, we are going to give him a _Foxy Rae Beat Down_." Summer nudged him in the side.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Come on is it time to cut the cake, you said after we did the reveal we could eat, and I'm starving." Jasmine's sister sighed coming up behind all of us.

"Almost time honey, we have to do the guessing game, and then we can." Her mother smiled.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

Everything was going pretty good, besides the fact that my father has to put his two cents in every chance he gets. My mother was right, now is not the time but I know I'm going to have to have a talk with him, and set him straight. I'm not going to let him continue to disrespect Dean, and undermine him. Dean's been nothing but respectful to my father, but my father won't give him a chance.

I'm going to tell my father how it's going to be, and how it's going to go is my father is going to start showing Dean some respect or maybe Dean and I won't be making many trips up here. I'm not going to subject Dean to the consent disrespect from my father. Dean deserves respect and he's going to get it, Dean is my baby's father as far as I'm concerned and if he isn't going to respect him, then I'm going to let him know, that I am not standing for it. I'm done playing my fathers games. Dean is wonderful, he's saved my baby, if it wasn't for him, I know Brock would of already gotten rid of my sweet little baby.

Speaking of Brock, he's here of course I should of known my parents would invite him, they invite him to everything. He doesn't look happy in fact he looks like he's ready to rip Dean or my head off, most likely both of our heads. But I'm not letting him ruin this for me, I'm going to find out if I'm going to be the mommy to a little boy or a little girl and I can't wait.

Everyone started following my mother out to the party area, it was beautiful she really out did herself. She had a huge sign on the wall pink and blue block letters He Or She, What Will The Baby Be? That was above a huge table that had beautiful lay out of cup cakes, that had little stickers poked in the top of them, pink cupcakes or blue muffins. The spot in the middle where the cake will go, my mother was going to grab it from the kitchen.

On a smaller round table, there was a board that reads _There Is A Bun In The Oven, Will The Baby Be, A Cupcake or A Stud Muffin_ and a line down the middle. Underneath there was bowls of Cute little cupcake stickers and another bowl of cute muffin stickers. There was a sign that said, _Write Your Name On The Sticker You Believe It's Going To Be, Cupcake For A GIRL, and Stud Muffin For A BOY_.

Everyone started going for the table, putting in their guesses, we looked at it and saw it was almost spilt down the middle. I looked over to Dean and smiled. "So do you think we have ourselves a little stud muffin or a cupcake?" I laughed slightly.

"I was hoping for a stud muffin, but I think it's a cupcake." Dean smiled, rubbing my stomach slightly, I love it when he shows my stomach some attention, because I know he's showing our baby love, and that's what I want, I want my baby to feel all the love in the world. "But I'm going to be happy as long as we have a happy healthy little one." He added.

"Let's go put our vote in." I smiled, reaching down I took his hand, interlacing our fingers together, I figured we'd try to act like a real couple. I'll admit something, it isn't that had to act like I am so into him, because I'm finding out more and more, just how much I really like having him around. How much I enjoy talking to him, laughing with him. How he will cuddle up on the couch with me, and watch a scary movie, and let me use his hands, or even his chest to cover my eyes from the scary parts. I'll admit it, I'm a scaredy cat. I love scary movies but I can't watch them alone, and I can absolutely not have my feet touching the floor when the movie is on, I know it's not possible, but I've always been scared that something is going to pop out from under my couch or bed, and grab my feet. I know I have issues but I can't help it, I've always been like this, and Dean is amazing for putting up with my crazy ways.

We both went over putting our vote in, we both picked a cute little cupcake. My mother brought out the cake and my heart started beating so fast, I was getting so excited, it was about to happen. We are about to find out if we are going to have a girl or a boy. My mom put the cake down, and everyone looked at it, admiring it, taking pictures of it. It was so cute, it was half pink and half blue, with white lettering that said _Cupcake Or Stud Muffin, What Will Our Baby Be?_ and it had a cupcake on the pink side of the cake, and a muffin on the blue side of the cake.

"All right, who's ready to see?" My mother smiled.

Dean and I went over to the cake, he handed me the knife to cut the cake. He held out the plate so I'd be able to put the first piece out. I took a deep breath and cut into it, I couldn't tell yet, and did another angular cut and cut it into a triangle then pulled it out, I saw it, the cake was pink, we were having a GIRL. I put the cake on the plate and put the knife down. "It's a cupcake." I smiled, Dean putting down the table. I threw my arms around him, and he in returned wrapped his arms around me.

 _Oh, wow I'm going to have a baby girl!_

 _I can't wait to see her beautiful little face!_

 _She's going to be the most perfect little thing to ever grace the world with her presence!_

"Yay, oh do you have a name picked out yet?" My mother smiled, reaching out to hug me once I was out of Dean's arms.

"Yes we do." I smiled up at Dean, who smiled and nodded, rubbing my back. "Madison Rose Ambrose." I said with a smiled, Dean put his arm around my waist, leaning down to give me a peck on the cheek.

"Great, now you two can start on the nursery for your place, is the nursery right next to your bedroom?" Summer questioned.

I bit my lip, and looked up to Dean when I saw out the corner of my eye, Brock clinch his fists and walk off, heading out the door, letting it slam behind him. Damn now he knew for sure, I wasn't sure how it was going to go, I knew he was getting away before he blew up, I know him too well. If Brock would of stayed another second he'd of flipped out, and everything would of blown up in all of our faces.

"He okay?" My mother raised a brow, he voice low, so not everyone could hear, they'd started to wonder off, getting food and drinks from the other tables.

 _No, nothing about Brock is okay mom!_

 _If you only knew!_

"He hasn't been himself, he hasn't been sleeping well, he's been moody. I think he needs to take some time off work, he might get his head right." Rena shook her head, letting out a sigh.

"That might help, you should have him work that out." My mother nodded.

"I'm thinking." Rena nodded.

"We'll be back mom, I'm going to head to my room, and grab some different shoes, my feet are swelling up a bit." I said, hooking arms with Dean.

"Alright sweetie." My mom smiled.

"Congrats honey." Rena smiled.

"Thanks." I nodded, before Dean and I walked off.

Dean and I made it into my room, I slipped my heels off, and grabbed a pair of flip flops and put them on, before taking a seat on my bed. I pat the spot next to me, and Dean made his way over, sitting next to me. "Thank you." Dean smiled.

"For what?" I raised a brow.

"For giving Madison my last name, for giving me the chance to be her father." Dean smiled, placing his hand on top of my thigh.

"You know she's only here because of you, I'd never been able to keep her, to protect her without you. I can't wait until Madison is here, and we can start our life as a family." I smiled, placing my hand over his. "I haven't thanked you for everything you've been doing for me, not just helping me with Brock and giving me a safe place to live, but for the little things, like always making sure I have my favorite ice cream, and snacks. Of course my soda, I'm not a happy camper if I don't have at least one a week, and my mood swings, you don't even let them faze you. Not to mention our movie nights, I love cuddling up on the couch with you, and watching movies, especially scary ones, I'll let you in on a secret, I don't always find the movies as scary as I let you think, I use that as an excuse to get closer to you, because I like you, and I find myself wanting to be around you, all the time really." I admitted. "Wow, I can't believe I just spilled my guts to you." I sighed, and looked down to the bed.

I felt Dean's hand caress my cheek and hear him chuckle lightly. "Jasmine." Dean rasped, his voice getting really husky and rugged, making it sound even sexier then before.

"Yes." I said softly, bringing my eyes to meet him, then in the next instant I felt our lips connect. His lips were so soft, I couldn't believe how soft and warm they were, you'd think such a manly man like Dean would have some level of chapped lips, but they weren't in the slightest. I tilted my head, and gasped when I felt him pull my body towards him, so much so that I was directly on top of his lap.

Dean used this as a chance to slip his tongue in and I allowed it to dance with mine, but this wasn't a rough, quick dance, this was a slow, gentle twirling dance. I was in heaven, this man knew how to kiss, his hands just where they needed to be, his tongue doing just what it needed to do. So I finally wrapped my arms around him, pulling him even closer, allowing him even more access to me, my mouth, my entire body.

I could taste his minty gum he'd been chewing just a few minutes before, I knew we'd need to come up for air soon, but I needed this I had no idea one kiss could have such passion, yet be so soft, sweet and gentle. Both of us broke apart breathing heavily when the door swung open.

"Mom." I groaned, shaking my head. Oh boy was I cursing her right now, I swear she forgets I'm an adult she can't just barge in my room, even if it is her house, she has to give me some privacy. Not just that but she ruined this perfect, amazing, dream of a kiss.

"Sorry sweetie, some of your guests are going to be leaving, you should come say goodbye." My mother said, shielding her eyes. "I'll see you two out here in a few minutes." My mother then shut the door.

I turned to Dean, still on his lap. "Sorry." Dean said softly. "I shouldn't of just thrown myself at you."

"Don't be sorry, believe me when I say, I wanted that kiss." I licked my lips, before lowing them to his, my arms that were draped over his shoulders, tightened around him, and pulled him towards me.

When we finally pulled away, Dean smirked at me. "I really wanted that kiss also, for so long actually." Dean admitted. "You do things to me, I just can't explain."

 _Oh, but I have an idea!_

I felt him poking me through his pants, and chuckled lightly. "I don't know, I might hazard a guess." I smirked, grinding down on slightly as I went to stand up. "Oops." I said, offering a fake gasp, covering my mouth with my hand, for effect.

Dean let out a slight growl. "You don't play fair woman."

"Oh, but don't I?" I shrugged. "I think you might need a few minutes, to take care of you know." I laughed, motioning to the tent in his pants. "I'll make up an excuse." I said, backing up giving him a wink before walking out of the room.

Judging from the size of his tent, the man was defiantly blessed down south, I don't know why but the last couple of weeks, that's all I can think about is well you can put two and two together, but it's not just any man, it's just Dean, I even had a dream last night about him, that's not like me, I don't remember ever having a wet dream before, this is about a man I've never slept with, or even seen naked. There is something about Dean Ambrose that just gets my mind, my heart, and my libido in hyper drive, Dean Ambrose is the only man that has ever made me like this.

Get your mind off that Jasmine!

You've got to go schmooze your guests before they leave!

Not think about how great Dean probably is in bed!

Maybe it's just the pregnancy, I'm not usually like this!

Then again, maybe it's just the irresistible force of Dean Ambrose taking control of me, mind and body!

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean Point Of View**

I shook my head, damn that woman is fully clothed, and just grinded down on me, and she got me rock hard. How does that happen? I'll say one thing is for sure, that woman doesn't play fair, but that makes her 10 times sexier to me, I like it when a woman doesn't play fair, it makes things so much more fun, although I might have to find a way to return the favor.

After about 5 minutes of closing my eyes, and willing it away, it finally happened I no longer had a tent in my pants. How has Jasmine got to me so much?, but now I know I'm getting to her, she wanted the kiss, she wants me around, she likes me around. Jasmine said it her self, she uses any excuse to get close to me, even those stupid scary movies I have to sit through, I'll admit I don't mind it when she climbs over next to me on the couch and cuddles up next to me, burying her head in my chest, wrapping her arms around me when she gets scared.

 _What does this mean for us?_

 _Jasmine likes me!_

 _I like her, a lot!_

 _Like a whole bunch!_

 _So we like each other, and we have a baby on the way!_

 _Not just a baby, a daughter!_

 _Madison Rose Ambrose, I'm still shocked she is giving her my last name!_

 _This is real, I'm going to be a dad, to a precious little girl!_

 _A little girl, who I'm going to love and protect with my life!_

 _If someone tries to hurt my little girl, they'll have to try it over my cold and dead body!_

That goes for Jasmine too, I'll tare apart anyone who thinks about hurting Jasmine or Madison. They are my family now and I don't know much about family but I do know you protect them at all costs. And that's what I'm going to do, Jasmine is giving me a family a real family and that's something I'll never be able to thank Jasmine for.

Jasmine doesn't know it, but I found out over the last few weeks, that I need Jasmine and this baby, as much as they need me. I feel like my life has a purpose now, like my life actually means something now. Thanks to that absolutely gorgeous creature Jasmine, and that perfect little angel, MY daughter Madison, I wake up excited to start the day, excited to see what the day has for me.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Hello welcome back, here is chapter 17, I hope you all enjoy it. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I've been feeling horrible, I spent two nights(29th and 30th) in the hospital, and just got out on the first so I've got some catching up to do. I hope this chapter was worth the wait though. A lot happened in this chapter, they found out what the gender is. What are your thoughts are you happy about that?, and we got a KISS, yay. How did you enjoy the chapter as a whole? Please don't forget to leave a review, I love the feedback. Also follow and favorite so you can keep up to date with the story. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favoites. You guys rock!**

 **Reviews= LOVE!**

 **POLL RESULTS: As you can tell Girl won, 75% to 25% !**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Hey thanks for continuing to read and review, it means a lot! I'm glad you are enjoying the story, Now that Brock knows for sure, you can bet he's going to pull something, but we've got super protective and super cute Daddy Dean on the case, and he'll protect Jasmine and their baby! Thanks again, for reading and reviewing, I appreciate the continued support! :)**

 **takerschick- Hello thanks for reading and for the review, I'm glad you continue to enjoy the story! I appreciate your continued support for the story! Dean is a little over protective but I find it adorable, and he's got reason's to be over protective so it's okay! Thanks again, Hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Amnbama- Hello, and thank you for your review. I'm glad you are enjoying the story, I know she has some daddy issues, but she's working on them, she's getting the courage to stand up for herself and for Dean also, so I think she's ready to take on her dad and put him in his place. Thank you again for reading and for your review, I always enjoy feedback! :)**

 **ambrose-kohli-girl- Hey thank you for reading and for the review, I always love feedback, it helps keep me motivated. Thank you I am glad you are enjoying the story so much :), Jasmine has been through a lot and she's lucky to have Dean, but we are starting to see Dean needed her also, they need each other. Brock is a pain in the ass, but he's got another thing coming, he just might get a taste of his own medicine if he keeps messing with Jasmine, Dean isn't going to let anyone hurt his family! Thanks again for reading the story and for reviewing it! I hope you continue to enjoy this story! :)**

 **Mandy(Guest): Hello, thanks again for reading and reviewing, hope you enjoy the chapter, and are happy with the outcome of the gender reveal, we've got a cupcake! Thanks again, for the review and for continuing to read and support the story, I appreciate it! :)**

 **Guest: Hey there, thank you for reading and reviewing, I am glad you enjoy it so far, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter, thanks again! :)**

 **MaddXie- Hello, thank you for reading and for reviewing, I'm glad you found your way to this story and I'm happy you are enjoying it, Brock is on the crazy side, but she had Dean to keep her safe from him, lucky lady don't we all wish we had that handsome devil to protect us. I hope you enjoy the update, thanks again for reading a reviewing, I hope you continue to read and review, I love the feedback! :)**


	18. A Can Of Worms!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

After I'd seen most of my friends and family away, I saw Dean walk out, I smiled at him as he joined me. "Sorry it took so long." Dean smiled.

"What took you so long?" My mother raised a brow.

"Oh, I umm got a phone call, it was hard to get them off the phone, that's all." Dean shrugged.

 _Yeah a phone call!_

 _That's what took you so long!_

I looked to the doorway, and saw Brock, he looked pissed, the vein in his temple was throbbing. I knew something had really pissed him off, but what? He had to of seen or heard something to truly piss him off, because he wasn't this pissed when he left earlier. I looked to Dean giving him a worried look, as Brock started to walk towards us. "I'm glad you could join us Brock." My mother smiled. "We've been worried about you, you just kind of took off on us." She added.

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." Brock said, I could see him biting the inside of his cheek, his eyes narrowing on Dean's hand that he'd placed on my waist. "You know, I've been meaning to talk to Jasmine, you don't mind if I steal her away for a minute?" Brock raised a brow.

 _No, not happening Brock!_

"I was, um actually going to go put a few things away in the kitchen." I spoke up.

"It will only take a few minutes." Brock insisted.

 _No, absolutely not!_

 _What do I look crazy to you?_

"Come on sweetie, Dean and I will go put things away, you talk to Brock." My mother pushed me towards Brock.

"Actually, I think you are supposed to call Stephanie back aren't you?" Dean spoke up.

 _Thank goodness for you Dean!_

"She can call back later, Brock said it will only take a minute." My mother insisted.

"Fine, just a few minutes." I sighed, looking to Dean, who gave me a nod, our eyes meeting and having a conversation without words. I watched as Dean walked into the kitchen with my mother. I turned to Brock. "What is it?" I questioned

 _Make it quick!_

Brock looked around and grabbed my arm, dragging me down the hall, before I had a chance to object.

 **xXxXx**

Brock shoved me into my room, shutting it behind him, his body blocking the door, so I had no choice but to stay and listen, to whatever stupidity he was about to spit. "What do you want Brock?" I sighed, my arms crossing over my stomach, my attempt a protecting my child.

Brock didn't say a word, he just stared at me, a scowl on his face. I could tell he was pissed, his body was so tense, he looked like he was poised to pounce.

I sighed and shook my head, when he didn't answer I began to walk towards the door, in an attempt to get by him, only to have him reach out and grab me by the throat, and swing me towards the door, backing me up, pinning me to the door, using my throat. "Brock." I choked out.

"You know what, I was outside earlier, and do you know what I saw?" Brock spat, leaning down his face just inches from mine.

 _What are you getting at?_

"I-I don't understand." I whimpered.

Brock grabbed me from the door, his hand still around my throat as he pulled me towards the bed, forcing me to sit down on the edge of the bed. "Right here, this is where I saw it happen." Brock growled.

 _What are you talking about?_

"What?" I cried shaking my head.

"Look out that window." Brock forced me to turn my head and look. "You see that tree, do you know you can see everything that happens in this room, if you are standing by that tree?" Brock growled.

"I don't, I don't understand Brock." I cried, looking up at him. "Please, you're hurting me Brock, please." I whimpered.

"I was standing by that tree earlier, do you know what I saw?" Brock growled, letting go of my throat, only to grab me by the hair, yanking me off the bed, pulling me against his body.

 _oh god_

 _no this can't be happening_

"W-what?" I whimpered.

"Dean fucking Ambrose, with his hands on you, you were on his fucking lap, kissing him." Brock tightened the grip on my hair, as I tried to get away from him.

 _Oh shit_

 _Fuck my life, damn it_

"N-no." I shook my head, how could this be happening?, how could I not of shut my blinds?

"I know what the fuck I saw, so much for just friends." Brock started to back me up to the door once again. "Why on earth do you think it's okay to let another man touch you Jasmine?, or for you to kiss another man?" Brock almost yelled, as he slammed me to the door.

 _Oh, fuck that hurt!_

I yelped, it turning into a whimper as I looked up at him. "Brock, you've got to stop this." I cried. "You're hurting me." I closed my eyes tightly as he grabbed me by the throat.

"And what do you think I felt? When I looked into this room, and saw the woman I love, on top of another man, kissing him, his hands on her body?" Brock growled. "It hurt me, a hell of a lot more then I'm hurting you, do you know how much it hurt me?, so much that if I hurt you, if I put you in the amount of pain I'm in right now, I'd probably kill you, because that's what you are doing to me." Brock spat.

 _OH, how can I still feel so strongly for this man!_

 _After everything he's done to me?_

"I'm sorry, okay I'm sorry." I cried, shaking my head, I was scared out of my mind right now, I'd never seen him this angry, not just angry, but hurt, I could see it in his eyes. "I don't want to hurt you Brock, but you know it's over, it's over Brock just let it go, let me go." I pleaded with him, I looked up to him, our eyes locking. I hate the look of hurt, and pain in his eyes. Because no matter what he's done to me, I love him, I still love this man, and I hate that he's hurting right now.

"I can't let you go Jasmine, I just can't." Brock sighed, pressing his forehead to mine. "I love you too much Jasmine, I don't just love you Jasmine, I'm in love with you, tell me what I have to do to fix this Jasmine, please I need you, I need you so much." Brock sighed, dropping his hand from around my throat, and placed both palms on my face, cupping it between them. "God babe, I love you so damn much." Brock whispers.

"I love you Brock, I do but you know we can't make this work, we just can't." I looked up at him, my eyes filling with tears, his eyes doing the same. "I'm sorry I hurt you, I really am Brock, I hate seeing hurt in your eyes, but how can I be with you, when you want to hurt my child? my daughter? You want to hurt Madison." I sighed.

"Madison Rose Ambrose?" Brock shoved me to the dresser directly next to my door. "Do you think I'm going to let you give my fucking child that son of a bitches last name?" Brock spat.

I swallowed hard, before I could say a thing, I heard the door open and Dean launched himself at Brock. I grabbed Dean's arm. "Stop." I said softly, looking up to him, kicking the door shut with my foot.

"Look who it is, the son of a bitch who's trying to steal my woman." Brock growled.

"She's not yours any more Lesnar." Dean growled.

"He saw our kiss, he was looking in the window." I admitted.

"Okay, I don't see anything wrong with that, you are a single woman, you can kiss whoever the hell you want." Dean spat, glaring over at Brock.

 _True!_

 _Very true!_

 _Brock doesn't see it that way!_

"The hell she can." Brock growled. "Listen to me Ambrose, and you listen good. Jasmine is mine, she belongs to me. If you think I'm going to let you waltz in and take her you are DEAD wrong, as far as this kid, I can guarantee you, that this child, will NOT have his last name." Brock growled.

"You better not even think of hurting my child. I'll kill you before I let you harm my daughter." Dean spat.

"She's not your daughter." Brock growled.

"YES, she is." Dean growled, Dean and Brock both nose to nose. "Keep pushing me Lesnar, and you will find out just how much of a dangerous man I truly am, I have no problem ruining you, I'll pick apart your career, when I'm finished with you, not even the UFC will take you back." Dean spat.

"Is that so?" Brock growled.

"Yes, I'm a man who protects MY family, and guess what? Jasmine and MY daughter Madison are my family, and I'll be damned if I let you harm either one of them." Dean growled, taking my hand, pulling me behind him. "You should try to control your jealousy, at least around her family, and your wife, because people are going to start to pu together and they are going to find out, and then it will be out in the open, you'll lose everything. You'll lose your wife, your kids, your career, your friends, and most importantly to me, you still won't have Jasmine, or OUR daughter." Dean spat, before reaching behind me opening the door, and backing the both of us out of the door.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

I was in the living room, squeezing Jasmine's hand as tightly as I possibly could. It was the only thing that was keeping me from going back into that room and beating the living hell out of Brock. Who the hell does he think he is? he doesn't own Jasmine. He has no claim on her, he can't be angry because Jasmine and I kissed. This man is living in his own damn world.

I shook my head, as I watched Brock come back to the living room, he looked to Rena who had walked out of the kitchen. "The twins are outside sweetie." Rena said, walking over to him.

"We should get going." Brock rolled his eyes, before his eyes darted to my hand, that was still tightly griping Jasmine's.

I could see his body visibly tense up as I pulled Jasmine closer to me, his fists clinched. Brock was beyond pissed I could tell, anyone one with eyes could tell.

"Yeah, well I'll go grab the twins and get them into the car." Rena nodded, walking over giving Jasmine a hug. "I'm so happy for you sweetie." Rena smiled.

"Alright." Brock sighed, watching as Rena walked out the door, shutting it behind her. Once she was out the door Brock turned back to us. "You do know this isn't over right?" Brock crossed his arms over his chest, glaring over at us.

"Whatever you say Brock, I'm not going to let you control my life any more." Jasmine spoke up, I couldn't believe I heard the words come from her mouth. I was beyond proud of her. It was so good to see Jasmine taking a stand, letting him know she wasn't putting up with his bull crap anymore. "So just go, take your kids and leave with your wife. And more importantly leave me the hell alone." Jasmine added.

 _Way to go Red!_

 _I'm proud of you kid!_

I smirked and looked back over to Brock, the vein in his temple throbbing by now. I couldn't help but laugh to myself. Brock had this coming to him, he's had it coming for such a long time. I for one am very happy to see it happening now.

"You have no idea, what is coming your way. Both of you." Brock growled at us. "I love you Jazz, but I'm not about to let you treat me like this." Brock added, another more exasperated growl.

"Treat you like this?, what about the way you've treated me? You've been horrible to me so don't even go there with me Brock." Jasmine spat, rolling her eyes.

"Just what do you mean by that?" We heard a voice coming from the kitchen door, all of us turning to see Jasmine's father, Mike. "How has Brock been treating you horribly?" He added.

"Nothing dad, don't worry about it." Jasmine shook her head, looking up to me. I could only imagine what she's thinking now.

"What's going on, I want to know what you were talking about Jasmine." Mike crossed his arms over his chest. Mike's eyes suddenly narrowed on me. "Does it have something to do with him?, is he causing problems in your friendship?" He raised a brow.

 _Why is it always me?_

"NO, not everything bad has to do with him, he has nothing to do with this problem." Jasmine rolled her eyes.

Brock scuffed and rolled his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest. Rena walking in, raising a brow her eyes darting between all of us, I'm sure she must of been wondering what was going on.

"Then what is it?" Mike sighed.

"I can't do this, I have to go." Jasmine looked up at me, her eyes said it all. She needed to leave, she was getting too stressed and that's not good for Madison.

"Jasmine." Her father growled, as she went to walk towards the door.

"Look, Jasmine can't have stress. It's not good for our daughter." I said, my hand around her waist, placing my other hand over her stomach. "I'm not risking the health of my child." I added.

"It's not your fucking child." Brock snapped.

 _Wow, you just cooked your goose!_

"Excuse me?" Both Mike and Rena said in unison, both very taken back by his words.

They weren't the only ones, Jasmine almost lost her balance when he snapped, those words coming from his mouth.

"He's not the fucking father of her child." Brock growled, his breathing was ragged I could tell he was ready to burst.

"Wait what?" Rena shook her head.

"Damn you Brock." Jasmine growled.

"Do you really think that son of a bitch is fit to be a father?" Brock yelled.

 _A hell of a lot more then you!_

"What the hell do you care, you made yourself VERY clear." Jasmine spat, grabbing my hand both of us bolting out the door, thank goodness because it was about to get heated in there, and I don't think she can handle much more today, she's had enough excitement for the day. My number one priority is getting Jasmine back to the hotel so she can rest, and relax. Jasmine and Madison both don't need the stress, a part of me is happy Brock slipped up, but the other part knows he just opened a can of worms.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Here is chapter 18, it's a bit short I know. What did you think?, I know I left a bit of a clip hanger, but next chapter will have the fallout, we will see how everything plays out. Brock opened a major can of worms he can't snake his way out of this one. How do you think everyone will react, when everything finally comes out? Thanks to everyone who continues to read, review, favorite, and follow this story, it means a lot.**

 **Reviews= LOVE**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Thank you for the review, yes Dean is going to make such a good daddy, I can't wait to see it play out. Dean and Jasmine defiantly have some chemistry for sure! Thanks again for reading and reviewing, I hope you continue to enjoy! :)**

 **flipflops- Thanks for reading and for the review. I'm glad you are enjoying it, I love sweet, soft sided Dean. It's really adorable! Thanks again for reading and for the review, I hope you continue to read and enjoy! :)**

 **takerschick- Thanks as always, I'm glad you enjoyed the story, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **Wolfgirl2013- Thanks for reading and reviewing, Yes they are having a girl, I think Dean will be so adorable with little Madison. Thanks again, for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **Guest- Thanks for reading, I'm glad you enjoy it. Yes Brock does love her, but he's not willing to commit to only her, they were together and he decided to go back to Rena, he had a chance to have her to himself, but he wanted to have it both ways, he wanted to have his cake and eat it too I guess. Brock really does love her, but he's made so many mistakes, it will take a lot to turn that around. As for Dean he really cares for her and Madison, he's stepping up because of how much he cares for Jasmine. Thanks for reading and for the review! :)**


	19. My Family, My Life!

**Brock's Point Of View**

I sat in my hotel room, a bottle of beer in my hand. After the day I've had I needed a lot more then just a beer, but I knew it wasn't a good idea for me to drink right now. If I started drinking, by the end of the night I'd be shit faced.

I was hoping Rena would come back to the hotel room, after what happened at Mike and Rhonda's place. Rena had a lot of questions. Luckily for me I was able to hold her off, until we got back to our hotel room.

 _xXxFlashbackxXx_

 _After making sure the twins got to their hotel room, we went to ours. Once inside Rena turned to me, placing her purse on the table next to the door. "Okay, we are alone. So spill, what was going on at Mike and Rhonda's?" Rena raised a brow, her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned against the table._

 _"Seriously, don't worry about it." I sighed, running my hand down my face. Knowing damn well she wasn't going to buy nothing was going on._

 _"No, you said Dean wasn't the baby's father. Then Jasmine says you made yourself clear you don't care about the baby?, why would she say that?" Rena said, her voice full of confusion and anger. "Are you and Jasmine having an affair?" Rena raised a brow._

 _"No, we aren't together." I sighed, shaking my head. Technically I wasn't lying, because Jasmine broke things off with me. I'm still very pissed off about that._

 _"But you were, weren't you?" Rena snarled, she knew it was the truth. She could see it written all over my face._

 _"Rena." I sighed, not wanting to say it out loud._

 _"I always thought something was going on between the two of you, you were always so protective of her. I saw the way you'd look at her, any time another man was near her." Rena spat, pushing herself off the table. "But I told myself I was just reading to much into it. Because she was a young, beautiful girl. But I was right, wasn't I? You've been seeing her."_

 _"No." I swore._

 _"Stop lying to me damn it." Rena snapped. "Just tell me the truth, are you fucking Jasmine?" Rena's voice was now becoming more then just a little raised, I could see the anger rising in her. This is something new, because she almost never gets angry, not angry enough to snap and yell at anyone._

 _"No I'm not fucking her any more." I let it slip, the look on her face got me right in the gut. I felt like someone kicked me, I hated having to see my wife with that look of pain, hurt, disgust in her eyes._

 _"I knew it." Rena shook her head, biting her lip to keep from crying. "How long?, how long have you been screwing with her?"_

 _"We were together, for 9 months." I sighed, realizing it was best to just come out with the truth, there was no use in lying now._

 _"So you aren't together any more?, were you sleeping together while we were together?" Rena raised a brow, shoving me back when I tried to put my arms around her. "I want to know Brock." Rena spat._

 _"Yes." I bit the inside of my cheek._

 _"What caused you to stop sleeping together?" Rena shook her head._

 _"We just realized it wasn't going anywhere." I sighed, I didn't want to completely come out about it, I couldn't tell her that I threatened to get rid of her child, a child that's really mine._

 _"Because she got pregnant." Rena crocked her head to the side, and looked me up and down._

 _"What sweetheart?" I raised a brow._

 _"The baby is yours isn't it?" Rena shook her head, I could see the wheels turning._

 _"Rena." I sighed._

 _"It is, it's either that or she cheated on you." Rena spat._

 _"She didn't cheat on me." I growled, I'd kill someone if that happened._

 _"So that's your child, and not Dean Ambrose's?" Rena shook her head, her eyes filling up with tears._

 _"Yes it's mine." I sighed._

 _"Great, just fucking great Brock." Rena snapped. "You got a bitch knocked up, so much for wanting to save our marriage."_

 _"Rena." I sighed, attempting to put my arms around her but she shoved me away once again. "Please." I groaned._

 _"So you were just going to let another man raise your child?" Rena scuffed._

 _"No, it wasn't my idea. I told her to take care of it. But she wouldn't." I shook my head, cracking my knuckles._

 _"Get rid of it?, you asked a woman to kill her child?, what the hell is wrong with you?" Rena wasn't just raising her voice, she screamed at me._

 _"She knew what kind of problems that kid would cause." I spat._

 _"That kid, it's a child. Your daughter Brock, you made a mistake, and your decision was to get rid of the baby?, you shouldn't take your mistakes out on an innocent child you bastard. What kind of a man wants a woman to abort their child? it's not like you can't afford a child damn it." Rena shook her head, as she spit her venom. "I can't do this right now, I'm going to get some air." Rena grabbed her purse._

 _"You are coming back right honey?" I sighed._

 _"I don't know, I'll probably just get my own room tonight, I need some time to think." Rena opened the door, walking out not looking back as I yelled down the hall at her._

 _xXxEndofFlashbackxXx_

I sighed putting the beer down, I looked at the clock on the wall, it was 11:45 and she wasn't back yet, she'd been gone almost 4 hours. I knew she wasn't coming back tonight. How could this be happening, not only could I be losing my wife. I think I might be losing Jasmine completely, I can't lose them both.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

It'd been so stressful for me, I told Dean I needed a little while to think I was going to go across the street to the all night diner to grab something to eat. My parents had been calling since we'd left the house. They of course wanted to know what I meant by my comments to Brock. I couldn't tell them over the phone of course. But I set up a meeting in the morning at my parents house, I had come to the decision I'd tell them, everything. I couldn't keep this a secret any more.

I made it back to the hotel, walking up to the elevator there was a sign on the door. It'd had some electrical problems, and it's going to be fixed so I'd have to use the stairs for now. Great just what I want to do, climb all the way to the 10th floor.

 _Well, here goes nothing!_

 _Oh how I hate stairs!_

 _Wasn't a fan of them before I was almost 17 weeks pregnant!_

I started on my way up the stairs, I'd made it up to the 8th floor when I heard the door opening to the 8th floor hall. I looked back to the door, and saw Brock walking out the door, the second he spotted me he was on me in a second. "Brock." I whimpered when he pinned me to the wall.

"You've ruined my fucking life." Brock growled.

"Brock, there are camera's right there. Don't do this, you'll ruin everything." I whispered, struggling to get away from him.

"You've already done that for me." Brock spat, moving his hands from my upper arms. Up to my throat, placing one around it. "Rena left, she's probably going to go public with everything, I'll lose my career, my kids. I'll have nothing, Rena will have the kids, You'll have your fucking kid, and Dean Ambrose is going to have that baby, but he'll never have you."

"Brock." I sighed, placing my hand over his attempting to pry his hand off my throat. "Please." I whimpered, when I felt him tighten the grip on my neck.

"I'll kill him, I'll kill you. I'll kill the both of you if I have to." Brock growled. "If I can't have you, If I can't be happy then guess what, I won't let anyone have you, sure as hell not that son of a bitch, you are still mine. Don't you ever fucking forget that." Brock spat.

 _Like you'll let me forget!_

 _You scream it at me every chance you get!_

 _But I'm not yours, not any more!_

 _You ruined that Brock!_

 _All by yourself!_ But

"Please." I choked out, finding it harder and harder to breathe the tighter his grip got on my throat. "Can't. Breathe." I whimpered, my voice cracking.

"You can't can you? How does that feel? having the breath taken from your body?" Brock growled. "Doesn't' feel good does it?, that's what you are doing to me, you are suffocating me, chocking me making it hard to breathe. You're killing me Jasmine do you understand that?" Brock spat, his grip getting even tighter around my neck.

I felt my self getting dizzy, my knees getting weak. I knew I had to do something, he was about to strangle me again, I can't let him do that again, who knows what will happen to my baby. Who knows what he'll do to my Madison. "Baby." I looked up at him, pleading with him. "I love you." I whimpered.

"You love me?" Brock looked down at me, his face still red, the vein throbbing in his temple.

"Y-yes." I attempted to nod, as much as I possibly could, with the way he was holding me to the wall. "Please. I'm sorry." I whimpered, I was now holding onto his shirt, to keep myself standing.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Brock pulled me from the wall, slamming me to it once again. "You're killing me, you leaving me is killing me, damn it."

"I'm s-sorry." I whimpered. "I'll do anything, please I do whatever, to prove I love you." I choked out.

"You will?" Brock's grip loosened.

"Y-yes, I promise. Please just let off my throat." I whimpered. "You're hurting me."

His hand dropped from my neck, only to grab me by the upper arm. "Let's go." Brock said, dragging me back to the 8th floor door, opening it, and shoving me in front of him, pushing me down the hall.

 **xXxXx**

We made it to his room, and he unlocked the door. And Quickly shoved me in the room, but still didn't let go of my arm, once he was completely inside also, he shut the door. "You'll do anything?, you'll prove you love me." Brock pushed me against the door.

"Y-yes baby." I nodded, my throat burning, with each word. My body was still pretty unsteady so I had to hold onto his shirt, this was making it seem as if I actually wanted to be around him, when in fact I wanted to run as far and as fast as I could. But there was no way I was in shape to run right now.

"Kiss me." Brock demanded.

I looked up at him, licking my lips to wet them, before I dove in to kiss him. Brocks arm wrapping around me, as he added more depth to the kiss, I could taste the beer on his tongue, he'd had way more then one that's for sure. When Brock pulled away, he ran a finger along my jawbone. "Can I go now?" I bit my lip.

"NO." Brock growled, shoving me to the wall again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I said, my hand shooting out to grab his that was reaching for my throat again. I caught it, and squeezed it. "I didn't mean it like that, I just meant can I go sit down, my feet are killing me." I bit my lip. I placed my other hand on top of his and rubbed it, before I bring his hand, to my lips giving it a kiss. "I'm sorry baby, I love you." I whispered.

Brock relaxed a bit. "Mmm, I've wanted to hear you say those word like this, for a while." Brock reached out, his hand cupping my face, using his thumb to stroke my jaw bone. "You know what I need?, what I really need?" Brock raised a brow.

"Hmm?" I raised a brow, then looked down to see him unbuckling his belt, and starting to take his jeans down. I knew just what he wanted, I felt sick to my stomach, he wanted me to give him a blow job. Oh god how was I going to do this? What choice did I have? He'll hurt Madison. He'll kill my baby if I don't give him what he wants, I'll have to do my best not to throw up the food I just ate. "Okay baby." I got on my knees, and look up at him, seeing a smirk come to his face as he pulls his cock out.

 _Great, this is going to be horrible!_

 _This is the last thing I want to do today!_

"You better do a good job, especially after the hell you've put me through." Brock growled, grabbing me by the hair.

"I-I, will." I whimpered, before he shoved his dick in my mouth, he was being rough. Really rough with me, I wasn't doing much of the work, he was latterly fucking my face. Not even giving me a chance to breathe as he shoved his entire dick in my mouth over and over, using both hands tangled in my hair to fuck my face. I couldn't help but let the tears fall, as I felt them as they burned my eyes. Thank god, it didn't take that long for him to get off, although it felt him shoot into my mouth. I tried to pull back but he kept my himself in my mouth forcing me to swallow everything he had.

"That's right, swallow everything." Brock grunted, pulling my head hard on top of him. I heard him let out a chuckle as he heard me choking. Once he was finished and I'd swallowed everything that I possibly could, he pulled back. Letting go of my hair he let me fall back, coughing and choking as I looked up at him. Wiping off the excess of what was left of him, from my mouth. "What's wrong now?" Brock sounded annoyed.

"I couldn't breathe." I cried, wiping my tears. "Why'd you do that?, you were so rough." I bit my lip.

"If you don't like how I am now, maybe you shouldn't of done what you've done then huh? You made me do that, you made me the way I am now." Brock spat down at me.

 _You brought this all on yourself!_

I looked up at him, my body trembling. "I'm sorry baby." I cried.

"Get up." Brock growled, as he slipped out of his jeans and boxers completely.

I stood up, looking over at him. Why was he slipping out of his jeans and boxers? What did he have planned. My eyes widened when I saw him point to the bed. "Brock." I whimpered.

"You said you'd do anything to prove you love me." Brock growled "What do you think you do with the one you love?, you make love. Now get the fuck on that bed." Brock growled.

"O-okay." I let my head drop, as I made my way over to the bed, turning back around to him once I reached the bed.

"Clothes off, now." Brock ordered.

 _Just get through this Jasmine!_

 _Get through this and find a way out!_

 _You've got to let him do it, so he doesn't hurt Madison!_

 _You're doing this for Madison!_

I whimpered, as I dropped my sweat pants, and panties. I went to take my shirt off but he stopped me. "What?" I bit my lip, hoping he'd changed his mind, that I wouldn't have to go through with this.

"Leave it on, I don't want to have to look at your stomach." Brock spat.

 _You're the reason I have a stomach!_

 _Or have you forgot that!_

"Okay." I hung my head low once again, and climbed on the bed. Brock ordered me to get on my hands and knees and face the headboard. This wasn't a normal position, he usually liked to be able to look at me, to see my face when we were making love. But this just proved to me, that this wasn't what he said it was, he didn't want to make love, he wanted sex, rough sex. I knew it was going to be rough, he was going to punish me for what I've done. I cried out at the painfully dry, unexpected intrusion. He gave no warning, did nothing to warm me up to make it comfortable for me in anyway. "Ahh." I cried, grabbed my hair, pulling almost completely out, before using my hair yanking back and thrusting back into me hard, causing my body to jerk forward. "Brock." I whimpered.

"What aren't you enjoying it?" Brock growled, pounding into me, as hard as he could. "We are making love babe, stop tensing up." Brock husked.

 _Fuck, you're hurting me!_

 _How am I not supposed to tense up!_

 _I don't want this!_

 _I don't want this at all!_

I bit my trembling lip as he continued to pound into me, ruthlessly. He wasn't worried about my pleasure, because I wasn't getting any kind of pleasure at all, in fact it was very painful, he was being far to rough, I mean I'd liked it when he'd gotten a little rough before, but this was above and beyond rough. I felt the tears as they started to roll down my cheek freely, as I started to sob hard. Brock yanked back on my hair roughly as I heard him let out a loud audible yell as he released inside of me.

I yelped when he pulled out of me, and shoved me face down on the bed. I cried as I rolled over and looked at him, my lip was quivering, my whole body was trembling as he looked over at me, he wasn't smiling he was glaring down at me. I bit my lip as he looked up and down at me.

"That was great babe, I'm going to rest before we have round two." Brock said, leaning back his hands behind his neck.

"I-I can't do r-round two." I stuttered.

"Excuse me?" Brock growled.

"I'm sore baby." I whimpered, my lip quivering as I looked up at him, sinking back into the pillow as he leaned forward. "I hurt, you were too rough."

"Always my fault isn't it?" Brock growled, grabbing my hair. "Why don't you own up to your mistakes too?" Brock spat in my face.

 _My mistake was leaving the hotel without Dean!_

"I'm sorry, you're right. I've been holding out on you for almost 8 weeks now. I'm sorry baby." I bit my lip.

"I'm glad you are starting to think right." Brock smirked, letting go of my hair letting me fall back on the bed. "I've got to use the rest room, you're coming with me." Brock said, climbing out of bed.

I took a deep breath, and sighed. I climbed off the bed my legs super unsteady causing me to fall back on the bed. "I-I." I looked up at him, as he grabbed my upper arm. "I can't walk. My legs are like Jelly." I bit my lip.

 _Damn, more like Jello!_

"You're kidding." Brock growled.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm not used to that, you have to give me a chance to recover baby." I looked up at him, my whole body shaking.

"Fine, lay back." Brock sighed, and growled to himself as he saw me lay back down. "Don't you fucking move." Brock growled, grabbing my pants off the floor. "You won't go anywhere without pants will you?" Brock smirked, walking to the bathroom door opening it. The door shutting behind him. I took a deep breath and saw my panties on the ground.

 _Watch me!_

I used all the strength I had to get off the bed and grab my panties putting them on in a hurry. I saw a pair of Brock's gym shorts and put them on. Not finding my shoes I just left them where ever they were. I heard him burping in the bathroom and rushed to the door opening it and running out, holding up the shorts as they'd slip right off my waist if I didn't. Not even looking back I couldn't I was too scared if I looked back, he'd be there chasing after me.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

It's been too long, she's been gone to long. What's going on with her. I'm here pulling out my hair not knowing where she is, if she's okay. What if she fell or she'd gotten sick. What if something was wrong with Madison. I couldn't handle it anymore and ran over to the table grabbing my keys swinging open the door, my heart stopped when I saw her standing there ready to knock on the door, she had tears streaming down her face. The instant she made eye contact, she started to sob uncontrollably, throwing herself into my arms. I backed up and let the door shut as I wrapped my arms around her. Holding her close to my body as I ran my hand up and down her back.

"What happened?" I pulled back, moving her hair out of her face. I moved her over to the bed, having her sit down. She was very unsteady on her feet, I didn't want her falling. It took about 10 minutes but she finally calmed down enough for me to understand her. "Okay, now tell me everything." I said, my hand gliding through her hair.

"I ran into Brock on the stairs, the elevator was broke so I had to take the stairs. I tried to get away but he grabbed me." Jasmine bit her lip. "He was going on about how I'd ruined his life. "He was going on about how I ruined his life, Rena left she was going to take the kids, how he was going to have nothing, he shoved me against the wall, and he was choking me, I could feel myself getting weak, I knew if I didn't think of something. Then I'd end up passing out, he'd choke me unconscious again. If I passed out I was scared he'd do something to hurt Madison so I did the only thing I could think of." Jasmine shook her head, the tears coming again.

I felt the anger rising in my body, with each word she spoke. Brock Lesnar he's not going to get away with this, I swear if it's the last thing I do, he's going to pay for putting his hands on her again. But what did she mean by she did the only thing she could think of? "What do you mean?" I raised a brow.

"I told him I'd do anything, anything he wanted, if it'd prove that I loved him. It was all I could think of, I knew if I could get him to believe that I still wanted him, that he'd let up, he'd let me breathe, because he wasn't letting me breathe, he told me that now I knew what he felt like, the pain I was putting him through." Jasmine looked down, closing her eyes tightly and taking a deep breath.

"What did he want you to do?" I questioned, almost scared to hear the answer. I had a feeling it'd piss me off even more. Jasmine looked back at me, I could see the pain in her eyes, whatever it was it had to be more then just painful. "You can tell me, I'm right here." I said, kneeling down in front of her.

"A kiss at first." Jasmine bit her lip, the tears falling closer together. "Then a blow job, he was so rough. I couldn't breathe, and he didn't care that he was choking me." Jasmine let out a small whimper, as she wiped the tears, that continued to fall.

 _That son of a bitch!_

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that." I took her hand, and gave it a kiss.

"That wasn't good enough though." Jasmine looked away, as she continued. "He told me that, I promised him I'd do anything, to prove I love him. And that's what you do with someone you love, you make love to them." Jasmine sniffled. "But he didn't want to make love, he wanted sex, horrible rough sex, I swear he pulled out a handful of my hair he we being so rough. And it hurt, so much, he just entered me without warning, it was painfully dry. He knew it hurt me, but it didn't faze him, it didn't bother him at all. He told me I should enjoy it, we are making love. But that wasn't love, that wasn't about my pleasure, OUR pleasure. It was about Brock getting what he wanted, and punishing me for leaving him, for keeping Madison. I hurt so bad, and when he was done he was already talking about resting up for round two. I told him, I couldn't do it, I was too sore, he was too rough. He told me that I need to start owning up to my mistakes. I apologized like always, so I didn't make it worse for myself. When Brock went to the restroom, I found the strength to get out of there, I had to grab Brock's shorts, because he took my pants, so I couldn't leave. I'm so surprised my legs got me this far, I wasn't sure they would." Jasmine's lip was quivering as she looked at me.

 _Sick son of a bitch!_

 _He's a fucking dead man!_

I shook my head, I swear I'm going to kill him, he's a fucking dead me. That son of a bitch isn't going to get away with this, when I get my hands on him, he's going to be fucking dead.

"I didn't want it, I didn't. but what choice did I have?, I had to. I had to do what I had to do to protect Madison, he doesn't want her, he wants her gone. And I can't let him do that Dean, I just can't let him hurt her." Jasmine shook her head, bursting out fully into tears. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly to my body.

"Shhh, it's okay. It'll be okay I promise." I whispered, rubbing her back.

Jasmine pulled away and nodded, wiping her tears. "It's over now right." Jasmine bit her lip, I nodded standing up, leaning over to give her a peck on the top of the head.

"Whoa, your bleeding." I had caught a glimpse of her shorts, she was bleeding through her shorts, that wasn't normal, it couldn't be normal.

Jasmine looked confused as she looked down at her shorts, her eyes widened and she shot up. "Oh god, something's wrong." Jasmine looked up to me.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital." I grabbed her hand.

"Let me change, and put a pad on at least." Jasmine took her hand from mine, and quickly went and changed then we both rushed out the door, we needed to get her to the hospital.

 _So help me Lesnar!_

 _If something happens to my daughter, I'll fucking kill you!_

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

After a very long 5 hours at the hospital, we were finally given the okay to leave, Madison was okay. They were worried, because her heart rate was super low, and I'd lost so much blood. I didn't tell them what happened, I didn't want to explain, we just told them we'd had sex and we might of gotten a little rough. The doctor told me absolutely no more sex, until my pregnancy was over, my body couldn't handle it.

I told the doctor I'd do whatever I had to do, to make sure my daughter was born healthy. I wasn't going to risk my daughter obviously so when they told me for the next week I had to be on bed rest. Either laying down on the couch, or in bed. I could get up and walk around for 10 minutes or so every couple hours but that was it. He told me it was okay to travel home, because it was only a few hours away. But I had to wait a few days.

The doctor told me to watch my stress levels for the next couple days, so Dean and I decided we needed to put off the talk with my parents for a few days. I was still going to tell them everything but I need to de-stress before I dive into that.

Dean had paid for another few days at the hotel, so we could relax. Dean had pulled back my covers to allow me to climb into bed, after I had taken a shower and cleaned myself off, my bleeding was gone, except for the occasional spotting, but they said that was okay. So I kept on a light pad to make sure.

"Thank you." I looked up to Dean, who sat on the bed next to me.

"Don't thank me, I told you we are in this together." Dean smiled, putting his hand on top of mine, that was resting on top of my stomach.

 _We are in this together!_

 _Aren't we?_

"Yeah, you know I got a text message from Rena, she wants to have a sit down. She wants to hear my side of the story." I looked up at Dean, I'd gotten a text message from Rena, while I was at the hospital. She wanted to hear my side of the story, she said she knew Brock wasn't telling her the whole story, and she deserves to know everything, I told her I would tell her everything, because I believe she deserves to know also. But I couldn't do it for a few days, because I was at the hospital and I needed to focus on Madison, keeping myself as stress free, as possible is my number one priority, because that's keeping my baby healthy and in my belly. Rena surprisingly told me she understood, and she was staying in town for a few days with the twins any way.

"Not until you have time to rest." Dean almost scolded.

 _Okay Mr. Bossy!_

"I know, I told her that. She understands, and she'll wait she said." I offered.

"Okay, I've got to take care of something." Dean said standing up. "You rest up, I'll grab some soda for you while I'm out."

"Dean, don't do anything stupid please." I sighed.

"I'll be back later." Dean said, not answering me. "I have the key, so don't open the door to anyone." Dean stated. "In fact, stay in bed. Don't get out."

 _You're going to do something stupid!_

 _That's for sure!_

I sighed, shaking my head, as Dean walked out of the door. He was going to confront Brock, hopefully Brock has left already.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

After making a quick pit stop, down in the basement of the hotel. I made my way to Brock's hotel room, on the 8th floor, I had a feeling he'd still be there. Hoping Rena would come back, or Jasmine. But that sure as hell isn't about to happen, Jasmine is never going to be near him again. If I have to kill the son of a bitch, to protect my daughter, and Jasmine, who's the mother of my daughter. I'll do it, in a heartbeat.

I banged on the door, covering the peep hole as I did so.

 _Come on scum bag!_

 _Open up!_

Brock swung open the door, rolling his eyes at the sight of me. "What do you want Ambrose, you have some real nerv-." Brock was cut off, when I hit him over the head, with a crowbar. I knew I'd find something in the basement, they are always leaving stuff in places like this. "Son of a-." Brock stumbled back.

I entered the room, letting it close behind me. "You're the son of a bitch." I spat, hitting him once again over the head. "You ever come near Jasmine again." I hit him on the right side, right in the ribs.

"She's mi-." I cut Brock off, when I hit him on the left side, in the ribs.

"Not any more." I growled, hitting him in the back. Brock on his knees. I got a few more good hits in, Brock was laying on the ground, he looked up at me, a look of real pain on his face. "Listen, and listen good. Jasmine isn't yours any more. Because of you, Jasmine spent almost 6 hours in the fucking hospital. We almost lost our daughter. The doctor was worried, he was preparing us for the worst, it was that bad." I hit him again, as the anger started to rise in me again, as I think back the image of Jasmine in the hospital bed, crying she was so scared that we were losing Madison.

 _I could kill you just thinking about what you did to Jasmine!_

"She's on bed rest, because of you. " I spat, hitting him again, it bringing a slight smile to my face, hearing him groaning and screaming in pain. "You almost cost me and Jasmine our daughter. Again. I almost lost MY daughter, because of you again." I hit him again, in his ribs. Brock rolling over to the other side to protect himself.

"I." Brock groaned, not able to get the words out. "Warned her." He finished.

I dropped the crow bar, and pounced on him. My fists flying, down at him. The anger inside taking over. I couldn't handle him, hearing the words leave his mouth, was too much. He warned her? he has no fucking remorse what so ever. The fucking scum bag is the lowest, dirtiest form of scum alive. I caught myself and gain control, but when I looked down at him, I chuckled his face had a black eye, two spots where I'd busted him open on his lips. A gash above his right eye. Serves him right, he'd done the same to Jasmine on many occasions. Payback's a bitch.

I grabbed my crowbar and headed to the door. "If I was you, I wouldn't call the cops. You do that, you'll have to explain what you did to Jasmine today." I growled, before opening the door. Putting the crowbar in my jacket. "Have a rotten day in hell bastard." I spat, before walking out the door letting it shut behind me. I ran across the road, to the pond and threw the crowbar in there, just in case. I then grabbed a soda from the store, and some Oven Baked Lays, the BBQ kind.

 **xXxXx**

When I made it back to the hotel I smiled when I saw Jasmine was sleeping, I put the soda in the mini fridge and put the chips on the table. I quickly went into the rest room changing and walking back out, seeing her light was still on by her bedside. I walked over and leaned down, to run my hand through her hair softly, finding myself looking down at her admiring how unbelievably beautiful this woman was.

 _This woman is so beautiful!_

 _She's a goddess, and absolute goddess!_

"Goodnight Red." I whispered, leaning down to give her a gentle kiss on the top of the head, before shutting her light off, and then went over to my bed, climbing into bed myself, and shutting my light off. I let out a sigh as I looked over I could still see her through the light, that the bathroom gave off. Jasmine always kept the bathroom light on at night. I smiled as I saw her stretch slightly, then place her hand over her stomach, gently rubbing it. A smile crept upon her lips, as she rubbed her stomach. She was really in love with the idea of being a mom, I could already see how much Jasmine, loved our little Madison. Just as much as I love our Madison already. I can't wait to meet her, and to do that. I have to keep Jasmine safe from everything and everyone. Brock Lesnar being the number one thing. I'll protect Jasmine and Madison with my life, that's what you do for family, and Jasmine and Madison, they are more then just my family. They are MY LIFE now.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: And Chapter 19 is up, hope you all enjoy, hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long, I wanted to get it out as fast as possible so I wouldn't keep you all in suspense too long, so I skipped Savior for a chapter. I know, I know everything didn't come out, but bare with me, it will. Just trust me, there is a method to all this madness, I promise you. EVERYTHING will come out, I have a good reason for this! Anyway, How did you all like this chapter? Rena knows, she took it pretty well considering, I think she's got a good head on her shoulders. How do you think the sit down will go? Please leave a review, I'd love to know your thoughts on this, and the chapter as a whole, I love feedback. Thanks as always, for reading, reviewing, following, and adding as a favorite.**

 **Reviews= LOVE!**

 **sebastianm101- Thanks, for reading and reviewing! Rena knows, I think she took it a lot better then anyone could imagine. She seems pretty level headed, let's hope she stays that way, when they have their sit down. Rena's smart enough to know, Brock is still hiding something form her. Thanks again for the review, and for taking your time reading this story. :)**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Thanks for reading and for the continued reviews. Jasmine has found the courage she thought she lost a long time ago. Thanks to Dean, Brock needed to be brought down a level, or 2, maybe 4 or 5 levels. Anyway, thanks again for reviewing as always, and for taking time out of your day to read this! :)**

 **takerschick- Thanks for reading and reviewing, Yes Brock had defiantly dug his hole. He got caught up, he thought he could just get away with what he was doing, because he's Brock Lesnar, if he would of done what he's told Jasmine to do for so long, and _Deal With It_ , then he wouldn't of been in this predicament. Thanks again, for reviewing and for taking time out of your day, to continue to read this story! :)**

 **Wolfgirl2013- Thanks for reading and reviewing. Brock might be getting the picture, let's hope he's smart enough to heed Dean's warning! Thanks again for taking time out of your day to read this! And of course for reviewing! :)**

 **Wrestlechic1- Thanks for the review and for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry I left you with the cliffhanger. I know it's not completely out in the open, but Rena knows, just trust me. Everything WILL come out! Thanks again, hope I didn't leave you in suspense for too long! Thanks for the review, and for taking time out to read this! :)**

 **nafiondf aof- Thank you I'm glad you like the story, thanks for reading and reviewing. Maybe one day they will, anything is possible in fanfic :)**

 **ambrose-kohli-girl- Thanks for reading and reviewing. Yes it's about time she stands up for herself, she's got to be a strong woman, so she can teach her daughter how to be a strong self assured woman. Dean is super sweet, and supportive. I think there might be some feelings popping up, you'll have to continue to see what happens. Thanks again, for taking the time to show support by reading and reviewing the story! :)**

 **Mandy(Guest)- Well thank you for the continued support, I'm glad you are enjoying the story so much! I love papa bear Dean, he's so protective of Madison, and Jasmine both. Protective Dean is amazing. Dean and Jasmine are really coming together, he's showing her how to be strong again, don't you just love good guy Dean? lol ! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, hope it wasn't a disappointment. Thanks again for taking time out of your day, and reading and reviewing the story. :)**


	20. The Sit Down!

**Dean's Point Of View**

I walked into the hotel room, after grabbing something to eat for myself and Jasmine. It'd been 2 days, since Jasmine's ordeal with Brock. Jasmine's been good, no more bleeding. She was having cramps but it didn't last long, I was worried and so was Jasmine so we did call the hospital and they told us, that as long as the cramps don't get worse, and she isn't bleeding not to worry right now.

I smiled as I saw Jasmine asleep on her bed, her hand firmly planted on her stomach. I just loved watching Jasmine sleep she was always so protective of Madison.

 _She's going to be such an amazing mother!_

I cleared my throat, waving the bag of food in front of Jasmine, who smiled. "You hungry?" I smiled.

"Starving." Jasmine smiled, reaching out taking the bag from me. "Smells so good, I love chili cheese dogs." Jasmine smiled.

I nodded, and sat down on my bed. Looking over at Jasmine I sighed, knowing I was going to have to bring it up. Her meeting with Rena. "So, are you sure you really want to have this sit down with Rena?" I raised a brow.

"She deserves to know everything. She needs to know my side of things. I feel bad, because Rena didn't deserve any of this." Jasmine shook her head.

"I understand, I just don't want her to lay into you. Because you tried to do the right thing, but you weren't allowed to." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I really wish you'd let me come along, so you don't have to do this all by yourself."

"I need to do this by myself. I can handle Rena. Don't worry about it." Jasmine said softly, offering me a sweet smile.

 _How am I not supposed to worry?_

 _We almost lost Madison once again, because of that woman's husband!_

"It's hard not to worry Jasmine. What if she stresses you out, and something happens to Madison?" I sighed. "The doctors said you can't be stressing out, and that's what this is going to do to you."

"I'll be more stressed if I don't get this out, I can't keep hiding. I can't keep letting Brock run my life, if I don't get this out, then I'm letting Brock win." Jasmine sighed, shaking her head.

"Fine, I understand that. But if you begin to get stressed out, please cut it short. We can't risk Madison." I said, if she was going to go through with it, then she should at least know her limits.

"I will, I promise." Jasmine nodded.

"I mean it, the slightest stress could affect Madison." I said, hoping she'd heed my warning.

"I promise, the slightest signs of stress, I'm out of there." Jasmine nodded, giving the scouts honor sign.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

I walked into the coffee shop, looking around I saw Rena sitting at a table in the corner of the shop. I took a deep breath and made my way over to the table, sitting down in the empty chair across from Rena. "Hello, Rena." I said softly, scooting my chair in.

"Jasmine." Rena said, staring me down. I could tell, she wasn't very happy to be anywhere near me. But I knew she wanted to get both sides of things, so she can make decisions about her future. "How's your baby?" Rena looked down to my hand, that was caressing my stomach.

"She's fine, I've just got to take it easy." I admitted.

"Well, I'm happy she's going to be okay." Rena nodded. "I'm glad you agreed to meet with me." She went on.

"Well, I think you deserve to know the truth, the whole truth." I nodded.

"It's just too bad I had to find out, after you got yourself knocked up." Rena said, rather harshly.

 _I should of known this wasn't going to go over well!_

"I didn't want any of this. I didn't get myself pregnant on purpose, I swear." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Well, maybe you should of thought about that before you started sleeping with a married man." Rena spat.

"You weren't together when Brock and I got together." I spat back, reminding myself to calm down, before I got over worked.

"But what about after we got back together?, you were on the same bus with him, you saw me with him, you made small talk with me, all the while you were sleeping with my husband." Rena snarled.

"I didn't have a choice." I spat.

"How don't you have a choice?, you leave him. You don't play nice with his wife. You made a fool out of me." Rena shook her head.

 _I didn't want to!_

 _I tried to stop it!_

"It wasn't my intention, When I found out that Brock had gotten back with you, I tried to call things off, but he wouldn't let me." I explained.

"How wouldn't he let you?" Rena scuffed.

"He told me he'd ruin my life, take away my career, turn my family against me. He turned into a possessive, paranoid jerk after I tried to leave him, he'd freak out anytime another man would even look at me, if I spoke to another man, he'd think I was trying to step out on him." I shook my head, letting out a sigh. "Look, he went from being just possessive and paranoid, to putting his hands on me, it started out with him grabbing me, pushing me, then it only got worse from there. Okay I was scared, he told me he'd never let me leave him, he cut me off from my friends, he made it so I had no one besides him. He choked me unconscious, because he saw another man with his hand on mine. What was I supposed to do?" I shook my head.

"Tell someone, how about that for starters, if he really did that to you." Rena shook her head.

 _Yeah, let me come out and tell people, I've been sleeping with a married man, and he's beating me now!_

 _That makes so much sense!_

"You may not believe me Rena, but it happened, that and a lot worse." I shook my head. "He tried to throw me out of a moving bus, he told me the only way I was leaving him was in a body bag. So forgive me if I didn't run to someone and tell them. I was scared, he'd cut me off from everyone, Brock was all I had." I snapped.

"You had your family." Rena shook her head.

"No, I didn't. When my parents find out about what happened between Brock and I, they are going to disown me. So no, I didn't have my family." I snapped, shaking my head.

"What finally made you leave?, or did he leave you?" Rena rolled her eyes.

"I left him, with the help of Dean. After I found out I was pregnant, I told Brock and he told me to get rid of it. When I told him I wasn't going to do it, he told me either I did it on my own, or he'd get rid of it himself." I sighed. "I wasn't going to let him hurt my baby, so I left him. It took a lot I had help from Dean, he basically hasn't let me out of his sight, because of what Brock's done."

"Brock isn't a monster, I know that for sure." Rena spat.

 _You don't know him the way I do!_

"You don't know him as well as you think you do obviously." I spat shaking my head. "I don't need you to believe me, I just wanted you to hear my side of things, I have proof of everything he's done, and said so I don't need you to believe it, I know what's happened and that's all that matters." I added.

"What proof?" Rena raised a brow.

I sighed, and pulled my phone out. I pulled up the text messages and handed the phone over to her. "This proof, how do you think I put a stop to Brock at work?" I shook my head.

Rena sat reading through them, shaking her head. She put the phone down, and slides it over to me. "Well, I have quiet a lot to think about." Rena said shaking her head. "So, you plan on keeping this baby from Brock?" She raised a brow.

"Yes, Dean is going to be this baby's father. Brock doesn't see Madison as a baby as a human being. He see's her as a problem, he sees her as the thing that ruined everything for him. My daughter deserves a father who wants her, who will protect and love her. Not a man who's tried more then once to get rid of her." I said honestly.

Rena sighed and nodded. "Well, I guess I've got both sides of things, now I've got a lot of thinking to do." Rena stood up, not saying another word, before walking away and out the door.

I sighed and shook my head, picking up my phone so I can call Dean and tell him to come get me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I almost screamed when I looked to see it was the hand of Brock. "Goodbye Brock." I said, attempting to stand up.

Brock placed his hand back on my shoulder, pushing me down on the chair. "We need to talk." Brock sighed.

 _Why is this happening?_

"No, I can't do this with you." I shook my head.

"Please, just talk to me. Give me a chance to explain myself." Brock sighed, sitting across from me. "Then I'll leave."

"Make it quick." I sighed, not wanting to make a scene. I couldn't help but notice the bruises and scrapes on his face.

"Thank you." Brock nodded. "I'm so sorry babe, about what happened that night. I don't know what got into me. I swear I never meant to do that to you, to be so rough with you. I know there is no excuse for it, but I was drunk and out of my mind. I didn't even realize how bad I hurt you until your little friend." Brock's voice started to take a dark turn, when he mentioned Dean. "Beat me with a pipe."

 _Well deserved if you ask me!_

"I told him to leave you alone." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Well he didn't." Brock shook his head.

"He was upset, I almost lost Madison, I've been on bed rest. The doctor said no more sexual intercourse for the rest of my pregnancy, he's scared what will happen if I do that again." I sighed shaking my head.

"Well at least Ambrose won't be getting what he wants." Brock said, a smirk appearing on his face.

 _Are you fucking kidding me Brock?_

 _I should of known, that's all you'd be worried about!_

 _Making sure I can't sleep with Dean!_

"Unbelievable Brock." I spat. "All you got out of that was I can't sleep with Ambrose?, I just told you I could of lost my daughter and that's all you are worried about." I shook my head, standing up I turn to leave when Brock shoots up and grabs my arm. "Brock." I let out a growl.

"Take your fucking hands off her." I heard a growl from behind us, Brock dropping his hand from me. I turned around to see it was Dean.

"Of course you wouldn't be too far away from her." Brock growled.

"After what you've done, damn right I'm going to be near her." Dean growled back. "If you ever come near her again." Dean started towards him, causing me to jump in front of him, placing my hands on his chest, to keep them separated.

"Dean, relax." I said softly, hoping he didn't do anything stupid. I could feel his heart being rapidly. He was ready to rip Brock's head off.

"Let's go, you are still technically on bed rest. Thanks to this asshole." Dean snarled in Brock's direction.

"Okay, let's go." I nodded, taking Dean's hand leading him to the door. "How'd you get here so fast?, I didn't even call you?" I turned to him, once we were outside by the car.

"I was waiting outside in the car, I never left the parking lot." Dean admitted, opening the car door, allowing me to get inside before he shut the door. Dean walked around his side and got into the car. "I didn't want to take any chances, so if something went wrong I wanted to be close."

"Well, I'm glad you were here, I had no idea Brock would show up." I sighed, shaking my head.

"I thought he might do something, I didn't think he'd try it this soon after what he did. But I'm glad I was close." Dean sighed, shaking his head. "How'd it go with Rena?" Dean raised a brow.

"Not to bad, she didn't want to believe that Brock was as bad as he really is. But after I showed her the text messages, she started to realize, Brock isn't what she thinks he is." I admitted.

"So, now you can relax and stop stressing over this. Rena knows so now it's out in the open." Dean sighed.

"My parents don't know yet. Am I supposed to keep this from them? I know once they find out, they are going to completely freak out, and probably disown me." I sighed, shaking my head.

"I'm sure they won't, once you tell them what he's been doing to you, they will realize you were doing what you thought was best." Dean stated.

"I don't know about that. But I am not up to telling them right now." I admitted.

"That's okay, you should rest for a bit anyway. You are still supposed to be on bed rest so how about you wait a couple days before you dive into it with your parents. Madison has to come first, you don't need to stress yourself out any more right now." Dean reminded me.

"You're right, I know my parents have been blowing up my phone, but they can wait. Madison has to come first, so if that means I need to put it off for a few days, then I'll do it. If it means Madison is safe and sound in my belly." I smiled, rubbing my stomach.

"Sounds good to me. How about we grab some ice cream on the way back?" Dean looked over to me.

"Yes, that sounds great. I could go for some double fudge brownie ice cream." I smiled, Dean smiled over at me, rubbing my hand that was still over my stomach. Dean was such a wonderful guy, I could tell how much he already loved Madison, he's going to be such a great dad. I can just tell, he's always going to put our little girl first, he's going to be the father Madison needs, the father that my little girl deserves.

 **xXxXx**

 **Brock's Pont Of View**

I sighed, shaking my head as I stood up walking over to the door I walked out, watching Dean and Jasmine by their car. Their car? how is this happening? I'm loosing everything, my wife, my kids, and now Jasmine. Dean Ambrose is taking her from me. Dean Ambrose just thinks he's going to live happily ever after, with my woman, and my fucking kid.

He wants to play house with my woman, he's going to be playing daddy to my kid. And what will I have? Nothing, this isn't fair. Dean doesn't deserve to have Jasmine, she's mine. Jasmine belongs with me, I love Jasmine, she knows how much I love her, and she still leaves me? Nothing about this is right at all. I've got to find a way to make things right, to get my life back. What's so wrong with wanting the woman you love? both the women you love?

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Sorry for the long wait, but here it is, Chapter 20 I hope you all enjoy it. I know it's kinda short, but I promise the next one will be longer and more action packed let's just say. What did you think of the little sit down with Rena?, did you think it went well over all? What was your thoughts over all? Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and adding as a favorite. I hope you will all continue to enjoy the story.**

 **jamcneill680- Thank you for reading, and for the review. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Madison is good, you know Dean and Jasmine are going to do everything they have to do, to protect her. Dean and Jasmine defiantly have this connection, and bond. Not just because of Madison, I think it's something deeper then that, both just need to see it.**

 **MonsterRiot- Thank you for reading and reviewing, I think that Brock will get what's coming to him in due time.**

 **Wolfgirl2013- I think that once Jasmine comes out, and tells them everything. They will be more open to Dean being in their daughter, and granddaughters life. As far as marriage, anything is possible Jasmine and Dean seem to have a strong connection. Thanks for reading and for reviewing.**

 **Wrestlechic1- Thank you for reading, and for the review. I think apart of Jasmine wanted to report it, but then everything would be out, the world would know what happened, they'd know about the affair and everything, I still think Jasmine doesn't want people to think bad of her, she still doesn't understand people won't think she's in the wrong, if she told EVERYTHING, so she still has some way to go, but she's got Dean by her side, so she'll be good. It is good, that Dean gave Brock the beat down, he needs some kind of repercussions for his actions.**

 **nafiondf aof- Thanks for reading and for the review, I do think Brock defiantly needs to be taught a serious lesson.**

 **takerschick- Thanks for reading and reviewing, hope you enjoyed the update. Yes Dean gave him what he deserved, he went easy on him as far as Dean is concerned, but Dean wants to make sure he's around for Madison and Jasmine and if he does what he wants to, that might not happen. But Brock better learn to keep his distance or Dean might not be able to control himself next time.**

 **ambrose-kohli-girl- Thank you for reading and for the review. Yes Jasmine is a strong girl, she's been through a lot but she keeps on trucking. Brock defiantly needs to learn a lesson, Rena did her best to listen, in her defense, it does have to be a lot not only has her husband been cheating on her, he knocked up his mistress. She didn't expect to hear what she did, it has to be a huge wake up call though. I do think she handled it pretty well, it could of gone way bad if you think about it.**

 **Guest- Thanks for reading and reviewing, I hope the update is worth the wait.**


	21. The Truth Is Out!

**Brock's Point Of View**

I sat in the living room, of Mike and Rhonda's place, I'd gotten a call from Mike asking me to come talk. Mike told me he's been worried about Jasmine, she hasn't called them, or returned any text messages at all. This made me rather happy because that means Jasmine hasn't told them about what happened between us.

And if she hasn't told them yet, then most likely she won't tell them at all. Which is very, very good for me. It means I still have a chance, if she tells them, then she knows it'd be over. Her family will completely disown her, I've known Mike for 15 years and her having an affair with a married man, will send him over the edge, he will lose it. Not to mention getting knocked up by a married man, there is no way she's telling her family.

"So, she hasn't returned any of your calls?" I raised a brow.

"No, this isn't like her." Mike sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm getting really worried." Rhonda added. "It's been a whole week, since the blow up at the gender reveal party."

I shook my head, visions of that day popping back in my head, watching that son of a bitch with his hands on my woman, kissing her, and touching her. It still aggravates me to no end.

"I still don't understand, how you know Dean isn't the father." Mike shook his head. "How could you know that?, and what does it have to do with you?" He added.

"Because, she told me. She didn't want the real father to know." I said, thinking of anything off the top of my head.

"Why?" Rhonda raised a brow.

"She seems to think he's not a good man for her, or their daughter. So that slimy bastard Ambrose came up with the idea, to have him say he was the father." I shook my head.

"Why would he do that?" Rhonda shook her head.

"Come on, think about it Rhonda. He's trying to use this baby to get with our daughter. He knows he doesn't stand a chance with her otherwise." Mike scuffed.

"I agree completely with you Mike." I nodded.

"So, who's the father? Is he really not good for her or Madison?" Rhonda questioned.

"I can't tell you who the father is, it's not my place." I shook my head. "But, I think he's a way better choice for Jasmine and that baby then Ambrose. I'll tell you that for sure." I stated

"Well, if he's not the father, then there is no need for him to be anywhere near Jasmine." Mike crossed his arms over his chest.

 _I've been saying that all along!_

"Jasmine trusts him, she wants him around Mike." Rhonda sighed.

"Jasmine obviously isn't thinking clearly. That is not the type of man we taught her to keep company with." Mike rolled his eyes.

"Jasmine's an adult, she can keep company who whomever she chooses." Rhonda shook her head, standing up when there was a knock on the door.

 _The hell she can!_

"I wonder who that could be." Mike raised a brow.

"I don't know, I'll grab it." Rhonda said, walking towards the doorway, heading out to the front, to answer the door.

After a few seconds, I heard Rhonda talking to someone, I heard her say something about her being so worried. I looked over to Mike, who had a confused look on his face, as did I. Who was she talking about? I had my answer when I saw Rhonda round the corner, Jasmine not far behind. I rolled my eyes when I saw Dean Ambrose, attached to her hip as always.

 _Must he always be with her?_

 _Can't she do one thing without him?_

"Sweetheart." Mike stood up, walking over to her giving her a hug, making sure to brush Dean out of the way, much to my liking.

"Umm, you know what. I'll come back later." Jasmine shook her head, her eyes falling on me.

 _There isn't any avoiding me babe!_

"Nonsense Jasmine." Mike shook his head. "We haven't seen you in a week. We've been worried sick about you."

"Yes, where have you been?" Rhonda added.

"I've been uh, busy." Jasmine sighed.

"Too busy to pick up your phone?, or stop over and let us know you are okay?" Mike shook his head, I could tell he was trying his hardest to keep his temper in check.

"Yo, mom." We hear coming from the kitchen. "Hey, we slipped in through the garage." Jasmine's Brother, Brandon said as he and his wife Ashley walked into the living room. "Jazzy, how's it going?" Brandon smiled hugging her. "How is my niece?"

"She's perfect." Jasmine smiled, pulling away rubbing her stomach slightly.

"What do you need son?, we were kinda busy." Mike sighed, shaking his head. "Your sister was going to explain how she's been so busy for a whole week, that she couldn't even stop by or pick up a phone to let us know, that she was okay." Mike shot Jasmine a look.

"Dad, seriously." Jasmine shook her head "I don't want to do this right now, I'm too tired." Jasmine whined.

"What had you so busy you didn't want to come by and see your parents, or even pick up a damn phone." Mike said, his voice raised. "Was it because of him?, is he the reason why?" Mike shot Dean a look.

"I was on bed rest." Jasmine spat, shaking her head after she spit it out, I could tell she didn't want to let them know that.

"What?" Rhonda raised a brow.

"I had some trouble with the pregnancy, and I was put on bed rest." Jasmine sighed. "So I was resting, making sure nothing happened to my daughter." she added.

 _You weren't too worried when you decided to have that damn meeting with my wife!_

"Is everything okay now?" Brandon raised a brow.

"Yes, everything's fine." Jasmine nodded. "I've just got to follow the doctors orders, and stay away from stress." Jasmine sighed.

"Come on, let's have a seat." Rhonda said, walking over to Jasmine hooking arms with her. "You should sit down and relax."

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

I sighed, shaking my head as I finally allowed my mother to lead me over the couch, after giving Dean a look, as if to say what do we do now? Dean gave me a reassuring look, letting me know I had him. No matter what. I couldn't believe Brock was here, what was he doing here? Did he tell my parents? Of course he didn't tell my parents, my father isn't telling me what a complete and utter disappointment I am.

"We need to talk." My father said, walking over Brock following him.

"Dad, I'm not really wanting to talk right now." I sighed, shaking my head. I couldn't tell them with Brock here, I couldn't do it.

"Why did you lie about who the father of your child is?" My father sighed. "Brock told us."

"He told you?, he told you what?" My eyes widened, looking over to Brock who smirked back at me, his arms crossed over his chest.

"That you don't think the real father of your child is not good for you, or Madison." My father sighed. "Why is that?, what has he done to not deserve the chance to raise his child?"

 _The list is far too long!_

"Dad." I growled over at him.

"I want to know, what makes this delinquent so much better for you then the real father of your child? From what Brock told me he's a much better match for you then this bastard." My father spat.

"Enough, stop back off of Dean." I snapped.

"Don't get all worked up." Dean placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You are the reason she's worked up, because of the problems you are causing her and her family." Brock spat.

"Shut your damn mouth." Dean spat, glaring over at Brock.

"You know you aren't fit to raise a child." Brock rolled his eyes.

"Brock." I glared over at him.

"You sure as hell aren't fit to be with Jasmine." Brock growled over at Dean.

"Why is that? Huh?" Dean raised a brow. "Why is it such a problem for you? Why can't I be with Jasmine?" Dean snarled, standing off the couch.

"Because she's MINE." Brock growled.

My eyes widened, my mouth ran dry. Did he really just say that? Did he just spit that out? Damn it. You could hear a pin drop in the room, it was that silent. I looked over at my father, his face red. His fists clinched, he was ready to lose it.

"W-what?" My brother finally spoke.

"Just what the hell does that mean?" My father growled.

I reached forward, using Dean's arm to help me off the couch. "Brock, what is wrong with you?" I shook my head, why would he do this? Why would he just spit it out like that?

"I want to know what the hell, he means by that Jasmine." My father snapped.

"Brock and I used to be together." I finally spoke, after looking up to Dean. Who took my hand giving it a squeeze.

"You're kidding right sis?" My brother shook his head.

"So, not only is my daughter an unwed mother, she's sleeping with a married man." My father roared.

"He wasn't with her when we got together." I spat. "When Rena and Brock got back together, I-." I shook my head, not really knowing what to say, how to let it out.

"That makes it so much better Jasmine. He was still married, what the hell is wrong with you? You weren't raised like this." My father spat. "To seduce a married man."

My mouth dropped open, was he serious? I'm his daughter, and it seems like he's taking Brock's side. "I didn't seduce him." I retorted, finding my mouth incredibly dry.

"Come on dad, it's not all Jazz's fault. Brock had just as much of a part in it." My brother spat. "It's obvious he is still hanging on, when Jasmine is trying to move on, and start a life for her baby."

 _Thank you Brandon!_

 _At least my brother is on my side!_

"She didn't seduce me, it didn't start out like this, we started as friends, but it became more. We fell in love with each other." Brock spoke.

 _Wow, he's actually taking up for me!_

 _That's a surprise!_

"You are in love are you?, what about your wife? How long has it been going on?" My father shook his head

"Before we split up, 9 months." Brock admitted.

"How long have you been split up?" My mother raised a brow.

"Like 9 weeks now." I spoke up.

"But your, you are 18 weeks pregnant now right?" My brother raised a brow.

"Oh, god. You cheated on him too?" My father looked shocked.

 _What the hell?_

 _What is wrong with him?_

"Seriously dad?, no I didn't." I spat.

"So it's his baby?" My mother raised a brow.

"Yes, yes it is." I admitted.

"Great, way to go Jasmine. You are something else." My father snarled. "You are going to have another man raised his child."

"Wait, but Brock knows, this is his baby from the looks of things, if you were together, why wouldn't you let him raise his own child?" My mother shook her head.

"Why would he let another man raise his child is a better question." My brother spoke up.

Brock sighed and shrugged.

"Dean talked him into it I'm sure." My father spat.

"No he didn't. Brock doesn't want my daughter. He wanted me to get rid of her. So that's why he's not raising my baby." I snapped, having enough of my father bagging on Dean, and myself.

"You tried to talk her into an abortion?" My brother shook his head. "Real class act Brock. What did I tell you all, he isn't the guy you all thought. I've known it all along." He added.

"She's kidding right?, you didn't tell her to get rid of this baby, Right?" My mother shook her head.

"This all would of ruined my marriage, my career. I thought it'd be best." Brock admitted. "I wanted things the way they were, a baby would of interrupted that."

"So you were sleeping with her, when you were together with Rena?" My father looked between the two of us.

"Yes we were." Brock nodded.

"My god, I don't see where we went wrong with you Jasmine. I just don't." My father shook his head, looking to the ground. "You had the best of everything growing up, for you to continue to see a man after he fixes things with his wife, it is just beyond me."

"I had no choice." I snapped. "I'm not going to let you make me seem like a whore. I told him from the beginning, if he got back with Rena. It'd be over. When it happened, I tried to leave him, but he wouldn't let me. He said he'd ruin my career, he'd turn you against me, he was right obviously. What choice did I have?, I thought he held everything in his hand, I didn't want to lose my career, or my family. And I didn't want to be hurt."

"He wouldn't of hurt you." My father scuffed.

"But he did, more then once." Dean spoke up.

"Fucking liar." Brock rolled his eyes.

"Oh I'm a lair?, So Baron didn't walk in on you beating her?, and Roman, Baron and I all didn't see you throw her across the room into a wall? All three of us were seeing things, at the same time?" Dean growled.

"You are a liar, you turned Jasmine against me." Brock spat.

"No I didn't, you did that all on your own, you are forgetting, we have proof, we have text messages. Oh and I have a video, from the stairwell at the hotel, yeah I've got it on tape also, so don't play this game with me Lesnar, because you'll lose." Dean spat.

I was beyond shocked, I had no idea he'd gotten the tape from the stairwell. At least he was thinking ahead.

"You put your hands on my sister?" My brother crossed his arms over his chest, poking it out. Ashley sensing how pissed off he was getting stepped in front of him.

"Jasmine." My mother looked to me, her eyes searching mine, I didn't need to say a word, my eyes spoke volumes. "It's true, you hurt my daughter." My mother looked to Brock. I'd never seen so much anger in her eyes, she looked like she was ready to claw his eyes out.

My father was stunned, he went silent, his fists clinched. I could see from where I was at, his body was starting to shake, oh boy. His Irish temper was about to come out, I could feel it. "OUT." My father roared.

"What?" Brock looked taken back.

"NOW, I want you, out of my house NOW." My father growled, his eyes dark as he glared over at Brock.

Brock shook his head, looking to Dean and I both. His eyes dark and full of anger. "You are going to regret this." Brock spat, before turning around heading out the door, slamming it on his way out.

I looked up to Dean, tears in my eyes. He didn't say a word just took me in his arms, holding me tightly.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

I pulled away slightly, running a hand through her hair. I was so proud of her, I was so happy that finally Brock was put in his place, everyone has seen him for the lying cheating scum bag he truly is.

"Jasmine." Jasmine's mother called from behind us.

Jasmine took a deep breath and turned around. "Yes." Jasmine bites her lip.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Her mother shook her head.

"I didn't want to disappoint you, I didn't want to lose my family, just like Brock said I would." Jasmine admitted.

"Do you think we would of stuck around and let him hurt you?" Her mother shook her head, walking towards Jasmine. "We'd of protected you."

"I didn't think anyone could protect me, I thought I was better off, going along with what he wanted. I didn't think you'd understand, he cut me off from everyone, my friends, co-workers. EVERYONE." Jasmine sighed.

"How'd you finally get the courage to leave?" Her brother Brandon questioned.

"When I found out I was pregnant, I told Brock. He wasn't happy about it of course, and told me to get rid of it." Jasmine sighed. "And I told him I wouldn't. So that's when he told me that either I get rid of the baby, or he'd do it himself. So I knew I had to leave, I know Brock well enough to know, if he says he's going to do something, like that. Then he means it."

"Wow, that's crazy." Ashley shook her head.

Her father shook his head, running a hand through his hair, he went to speak, but stopped and shook his head. Then let out a frustrated sigh, before walking out the door, I figured he needed to clear his head.

"He needs to get himself together." Her mother said.

"I know." Jasmine sighed.

"You should sit down, you don't look so well." I said, looking to Jasmine, she looked really pale, like she was going to pass out.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling too hot right now." Jasmine nodded, allowing me to take her hand, and lead her back to the couch, sitting down. "Thank you." Jasmine smiled slightly.

"Not a problem." I offered a smile.

"Let me grab you some water." Ashley, Brandon's wife said running out to the kitchen grabbing her a bottle of water, out of the fridge. "Here you go." Ashley said, handing the bottle to Jasmine.

"Thanks." Jasmine said softly.

"You know, everything is going to be okay sweetie." Jasmine's mother said, sitting next to her on the couch.

"I hope so." Jasmine sighed. "Dad is so angry."

"He's upset, but he'll get over it. You are his daughter." Her mother said, rubbing her back. "I can guarantee you he's more angry at Brock then anything. Did you actually think we wouldn't do something about someone hurting you?, no matter who it was. You are our child, it's a parents job to protect their child. No matter the age. I'm sure you must understand that now."

"You're right, I'm sorry I kept this from you all. I just didn't think I had a choice. But thanks to Dean, he showed me that I had a way out. That I didn't need to keep being hurt, by Brock. I know daddy doesn't like him. But Dean is the reason I'm okay, the reason I've still got Madison, if it wasn't for him, Brock would of gotten rid of her a long time ago, he's tried it more then once. But Dean's always been there to protect me, to save me from him." Jasmine smiled over at me.

"It seems you aren't the one we've needed to look out for after all." Her mother nodded.

"I'd never hurt Jasmine, or Madison." I stated. "I care about them both, I meant what I said, about being excited to be a father, because I am. I'm still going to be Madison's father, I promised Jasmine I'd protect her and Madison, and I mean it. I'm not going to back out now just because it's out. I don't trust Lesnar, and I'm not about to let him hurt Jasmine or our daughter."

"She's really lucky to have you." Ashley smiled.

"I have to admit it, but my daughter in law is right. We owe you for protecting our daughter and granddaughter." Her mother nodded.

"I'm not owed anything, I'm doing this because I care about her." I smiled over at Jasmine.

"Maybe dad will back off now." Brandon sighed, shaking his head. "He has been pretty tough on him." He added.

"Jasmine's father is a bit on the protective side." Her mother stated.

"I couldn't tell at all." I laughed slightly.

"Well, either way. Dad is going to have to get used to Dean, because he's going to be apart of our life forever." Jasmine looked up to me.

I smiled and nodded, I wasn't going anywhere. No matter what her father or Brock Lesnar want. Jasmine wants me in her, and Madison's life. So I'm not going to bail on either of them, I can't wait to be a family with Jasmine and my daughter.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Chapter 21 is here, I hope you all enjoy it. Brock can't hold anything over Jasmine's head anymore finally!, What are your thoughts on the chapter as a whole? Thanks to everyone who continues to read, review, follow and favorite this story! :)**

 **Wolfgirl2013- Thank you, I'm glad you are enjoying. Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Thanks again, for the review and for reading! :)**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Thank you, I know Rena is going to do a lot of thinking. Brock soon enough isn't going to have any choice, she has Dean now, to protect her and Madison. Thanks again, for reading and for reviewing! :)**

 **takerschick- Thanks as always, I'm glad you enjoyed the update. Rena is a smart woman, as much as she wants to believe her husband isn't as bad as he is, she knows she can't deny the truth! Thanks again for reading and for the review! :)**

 **nafiondf aof- Thanks for reading, someone needs to put Brock into his place lol Thanks again, for reading and for the review! :)**

 **ambrose-kohli-girl- Thanks for the review, Rena defiantly has a lot of thinking to do. Thankfully Dean is a smart man, and he knows Brock always has one up his sleeve. Thanks for taking the time to read this, and for the review! :)**


	22. Wrapped Around Her Finger!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

I walked out to the living room, I smiled when I saw Dean on the floor with a box of clothes that we'd got for Madison. We put them in a box, about two weeks ago. We wanted to keep them in the box until we get her nursery ready. It'd been two weeks since we had our conversation with my parents and came out about everything involving Brock.

Things are good with my parents for the most part. Now my father is not happy by any means that I had a relationship with Brock. But he's come around, and we actually had a talk and we are in a better place now, then we were when he walked out of the house that day.

"I thought we weren't bringing them out until we get the nursery done?" I raised a brow, rubbing my 20 week pregnant belly.

Dean looked up and smiled, before placing the ruffle dress that he had in his hand, on the ground. "I have something I want to show you." Dean smiled, standing off the ground, then walking over to me taking my hand. "Follow me." Dean's smile growing wider, the closer we get to the nursery door.

Dean opens the door and my eyes grow wide, and my mouth dropped open. "Oh, my." I smiled, looking around it was so beautiful, so now I know what Dean's been doing while I was away visiting my parents. He'd taken everything I told, him about what I wanted for the nursery and made it a reality. I'd never seen a more beautiful room in my life.

 _God, this is amazing!_

 _He really went all out!_

Dean had gone all out, he must of looked at scrapbook I'd made with ideas, because he'd used most of them, The nursery was Pink, White, and Gray Themed. He'd got the white crib we'd been looking at with the white lace cover to drape over it looked like a scene from a magazine, and placed it against the wall that was Pink, with what looked like White Lace, stenciled on it. Above her crib was her name in pink and Gray cursive lettering.

Directly across from the wall, was another pink wall, this one with no lace stencil on it, the closet was on that wall. The wall with the door, was white, and the one with the window was Gray.

By the window was the white rocking chair I wanted, with a look table next to it, with children's books. "Wow, this is amazing." I smiled up at Dean.

"I wanted to get ready this done for you, I know you'd been worrying about us having time to finish it before Madison came." Dean smiled at me. "So, while you were away with your parents, I started on this. Well, I had some help from Roman." Dean smiled. "I thought we'd put hanging clothes like dresses, and such in the closet." Dean walked over to the closet, and opened it showing me that he'd cleaned it out, and had little pink and white cubby's on the top, they were even labeled with Diapers, Bath time, Hair, and so on. "I saw these and thought it was a good idea." Dean said, pointing out the cubby's.

 _He has really thought of everything!_

 _I've really hit the jackpot with this man!_

 _He's going to be such an amazing father!_

"It's a great idea." I smiled, nodding.

"Then in this." Dean opened up the white standing closet and I saw he had the same cubby's in it, labeled with , Onezie's, Skirts, Shirts, Socks, Shoes, Tights, and so on. I couldn't believe he'd thought of so much, he really had this dad thing down so far. "We can put the rest away." Dean smiled. "So that's why I've been getting her stuff out." Dean added.

"Wow, you have thought of everything." I smiled hooking my arm with his.

"Not everything, I haven't got her bedding, or curtains for her window yet. I was thinking was thinking we'd look at the store later today, or we could always look on line, I didn't find anything that would go with the theme of the room, or at least nothing I thought would. So I figured we could do that together." Dean smiled, rubbing my arm.

 _That shouldn't be too hard!_

"Well, I think after dinner tonight maybe we should do some online shopping, we can look for the bedding, and curtains. Maybe even some stuffed animals for the room. Then we can watch a movie and eat ice cream." I smiled.

"Now that sounds like a plan to me." Dean smiled, down at me giving me a peck on the top of the head.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

I walked out of the kitchen after cleaning up dinner dishes, and sat next to Jasmine, we'd already picked out the bedding and curtains before dinner. It didn't take anywhere near as long as I had originally thought it would. Jasmine and I both cuddled up under Jasmine's big soft fuzzy blanket, she gets cold so she usually has it on her when we watch movies together.

Jasmine and I decided on a scary movie, Jasmine loves scary movies but she always gets so freaked out, not that I mind of course, why would I mind it when she snuggles up to me, I just love being around her.

We get into the movie and I noticed as the movies goes on, she starts to get closer and closer to me. Jasmine ducks her head, and buries her head into my chest. I smiled to myself and ran my hand through her hair gently. "It's over." I said softly, Jasmine finally turning to look at the television.

"Sorry." Jasmine bit her lip.

"Don't be, I like it when you throw yourself at me." I gave her a wink.

"I'm sure you do." Jasmine laughed, and shook her head, then turned her attention back to the movie.

The movie was over, and I hear a knock on my door. I raised a brow. "Come in." I ,yelled.

"Hey just wanted to tell you that the appointment was rescheduled for 10:45 in the morning, so you can sleep in." Jasmine said rubbing her back.

"Okay." I nodded, noticing how uncomfortable she looked. "You okay?" I raised a brow.

"Nothing my back is just killing me." Jasmine sighed, shaking her head.

"Here, come here." I said, Jasmine giving me confused looked. "I know just how to take care of that." I said, patting my bed.

Jasmine nodded, and walked over to the bed sitting in front of me. I climbed off my bed and headed out of the room for a minute coming back in with a bottle of lotion. I got behind Jasmine again, and squeezed some into my hands, rubbing it together to get it warm. "Why don't you take off your shirt." I said, Jasmine turning around raising a brow. "So I can get to your back, I swear I'm not trying to get a sneak peek at anything."

Jasmine smiled and shook her head, reaching down and slipping her shirt over her head. I gently rubbed her back up and down, then started to really work at her shoulders, and lower back switching back and forth every couple of minutes. "Wow, you are really great with your hands." Jasmine said, I could feel she was starting to relax, I could even feel the knots in her back working themselves out as I rubbed.

"Well, I do what I can." I smirked.

"This feels amazing." Jasmine let out a very content sigh.

I finished up on her back and shoulders. "Here, lay back." I said, Jasmine raising a brow. "I'll rub your feet, I know you've been saying how much your feet have been killing you." I said, Jasmine finally laying back so I could put some more lotion on my hands and rub them together before taking her right foot in my hands and beginning to rub.

"You are being too good to me." Jasmine smiled at me.

"You are pregnant, if there is anytime to be pampered it's now." I smiled, back up at her.

Jasmine just smiled, and shook her head as she leaned back, resting her head on her arms. After I finished up her feet, I had warmed up some lotion in my hands and placed my hands on her stomach, rubbing gently Jasmine smiling down at me. "I think she likes it." Jasmine smiled, and then I felt it. Madison kicked, wow our little girl has one hell of a kick.

 _Wow, how amazing is that?_

 _God, I can't wait to see her!_

 _To hold her in my arms!_

 _To count her 10 little toes, and 10 little fingers!_

"I guess so." I laughed, leaning down so I was eye level with her stomach. "You like belly rubs?" I laughed, and at the sound of my voice she kicked again. "I'll take that as a yes little lady." I smiled, giving Jasmine's stomach a gentle kiss.

"She's going to have you wrapped around her tiny little finger from the day she's born." Jasmine giggled.

 _Just like her mom!_

"Too late, I'm already wrapped around her little finger. She already knows what daddy's little girl wants, daddy's little girl gets." I shrugged, sitting back upright.

"Oh, you are so in for it." Jasmine laughed. "Daddy's girls are the worst." Jasmine laughed.

 _Oh, you'd know that too!_

 _Wouldn't you?_

"Oh, so you weren't a daddy's girl?" I raised a brow. "That's not what I heard."

"Oh I was, and let me tell you the things I got away with just by batting my eyelashes. Or giving him the puppy dog eyes, I swear I had him snowed until I was at least 15, he thought I was an angel, who could do no wrong. In actuality I was horrible, total trouble maker." Jasmine admitted.

"But I know Madison is going to be an angel, she's not going to be a trouble maker. You'll see, she's going to be a good girl." I said, rubbing her stomach slightly.

"Oh, I'm not buying that." Jasmine shook her head sitting up. Once she sat up, it made her breasts look even fuller, and I found it hard to keep my eyes off them. Even 20 weeks, pregnant she was still drop dead gorgeous, I couldn't deny that. She could still turn heads. "Let me cover myself up, since it's such a distraction." Jasmine smirked, grabbing her shirt, by leaning over me.

Once she had it in her hand she leaned back, I placed my hand on her lower back, this caused her to stop in her tracks. "You are absolutely beautiful." I said, licking my own lips, to wet them as I saw her wet hers.

"You, aren't too bad yourself." Jasmine said, her voice taking a lusty turn, as she leaned in more towards me. I felt her hand travel up my arm as she leaned in even closer, I couldn't help myself and pulled her as close as possible with her stomach in the way. Then dived down and captured her lips, god did this woman have the softest, most sweetest lips. I could taste her strawberry lip gloss as I swiped my tongue across her lips, hoping she'd grant me access.

And that she did, she parted her lips, allowing my tongue to slip in and dance with hers. When we both finally pulled away, Jasmine and I both are breathing heavily. Jasmine smiled, and her cheeks blushed bright red. "Damn." Jasmine bit her lip.

"Yeah, that was." I shook my head still trying to wrap my head around the kiss.

"Amazing." Jasmine stated.

"More then amazing." I stated, reaching forward to caress her cheek with my finger. "It was perfect." I admitted.

"What are we doing?" Jasmine shook her head. "What is happening with us?"

"We are just acting on our feelings, you know I care about you. I can't help that on top of that, I'm extremely attracted to you." I stated, it was the truth, I care about her, and I find her to be the sexiest woman I've ever laid eyes on, pregnant and all.

"I don't want a relationship." Jasmine shook her head, letting out a sigh.

"I'm not trying to push you into one." I assured her. "But I'm not going to lie and say, that I don't wish that we could have one." I admitted.

Jasmine bit her lip. "Not right now we can't." Jasmine stated.

"I know, I know that." I sighed, shaking my head.

"But that doesn't mean we can't EVER try for something more." Jasmine added.

 _What's that?_

 _I do have a chance!_

"That's promising, at least I have a chance, as slim as it might be." I nodded.

"You've got more then just a slim chance." Jasmine stated. "I do like you, a lot." Jasmine admitted.

 _That's music to my ears!_

"But for now, I'm not ready for anything more then friendship." Jasmine said softly.

 _I can understand that!_

"I understand that, and I am 100% okay with that. I wouldn't ever want to rush you." I smiled.

"Thank you." Jasmine smiled, leaning forward to give me a peck on the cheek.

"So, are you ready to head back to work?" I raised a brow, we were heading back to work next week. Which means that we are going to have to be around Lesnar, and I of course don't want that at all, but we both need to work so there isn't a way around it right now.

"Mostly, I'm not looking forwards to running into Brock, but I know I'll be fine. I've got you, plus Roman and Baron looking out for me, and Madison." Jasmine smiled.

"Not doubt, the three of us aren't going to let anything happen to you, or Madison." I nodded, in agreement. "Especially me." I added, and I mean every word there isn't a chance in hell of me letting anything happen to Jasmine, or our daughter. I'd kill the son of a bitch first.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Here is chapter 22, I hope you all enjoy it. I know it's short, I've been super busy so I just wanted to get something out for you guys, plus I wanted a cute little chapter where nothing bad happens, it's been heavy over the last few chapters, it was time for some good for them, also nothing from Brock in this chapter, but you know we haven't seen the last of him. What are your thoughts on this chapter?, please leave a review, I'd love the feedback! Thanks again to everyone who continues to read, review, follow, and favorite this story. :)**

 **Reviews= LOVE**

 **Wolfgirl2013- Thank you very much, I'm glad you enjoy it! :)**

 **takerschick- Thanks for reading, and reviewing. You are right he has dug his own grave! Thanks again, hope you enjoy the update! :)**

 **flipflops- Thanks for reading and reviewing, it took a lot for Jasmine to come out, it took the extra push from Dean to stand up for herself, but that's what Dean knows she needs, she needed that support system to finally come out and tell them. Her family will come around I'm sure, they can't see him as the bad guy for too long, especially now they know. :)**

 **ambrose-kohli-girl- Thanks for reading, and reviewing as always! I'm sure dad will come fully around, he loves his daughter it's just tough to hear that not only has your daughter been abused, but she's keeping it from him. Thanks again :)**


	23. For You I Will!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

It'd been a week, and unfortunately it was time to get back to work. As much as I enjoyed spending time at home with Dean. Getting the nursery ready.

 _Did I just say home?_

 _Yes, I did!_

It does feel like home with Dean. When I first moved to the apartment, it felt like his place, and I was just a roomie. But now things are different and when I'm home with Dean, if feel like it's really my home, it's not just his place. It's our place. Mine, Dean's and Madison's home, it's our family home.

Dean and I had a great time going through all of Madison's clothes. I swear she has a whole clothing store worth of clothing, and we haven't even got through more then her newborn and 0-3 month clothes. I swear the minute I found out I was having a girl, the girls, my mother, and even my sister and sister-in-law were buying clothes.

Now I'll admit I have ran across a few things online I've liked for her, and just had to get. Okay maybe a little more then a few things. But trust me they are so cute, and my little girl is going to look so adorable in everything.

I'll admit, it's pretty natural with Dean. Things just always seem to fall into place with him. And he knows me so well, surprisingly well. I swear, he knows when something is wrong, he even knows how to deal with me when I'm having one of my crazy mood swings. Dean can always bring me right out of the funk I tend to get in at least once or twice a week.

Things were just so right when I was with Dean, I can't explain it in so many words. But everything seems to fit perfectly, he fits perfectly in my life, and I guess I someone fit into his also. I'm only 21 weeks but, I'm really starting to pop out.

One thing, I've learned about Dean is, that he isn't too fond of front hugs, because of the baby Dean said he's scared someone's going to squish the baby, if they hug me too tight. I of course told him the baby isn't going to be squashed by a hug. He's always warning people to watch how hard the hug me, it's rather cute if you ask me.

What can I say, Dean is a very over protective daddy. He's always, making sure everything around our place is cleaned up, nothing on the floor. He doesn't want me tripping and falling. And risk hurting Madison.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to look, I smiled when I saw my buddy/protector, Baron Corbin. "Hey you." I smiled, giving him a side hug real quick.

"How are you and the little lady?" Baron smiled.

"We are both doing just fine." I smiled, rubbing my belly.

"I'm surprised Dean isn't attached to your side." Baron laughed slightly.

"He wasn't happy about leaving, but I told him I'd be fine. He had an interview to do, so he had to get that over with real quick." I shrugged.

"You could of called me, I can see why he's not happy about leaving you alone. Brock's here, and he hasn't been himself lately." Baron admitted.

"I'm fine, Brock isn't going to try anything here at work." I shook my head.

"But he's not himself, something's up with him." Baron sighed.

"Don't worry about it, you, Roman and Dean all worry way too much." I shook my head, slapping his arm playfully. "Now, I've got to head back to the locker room, so I can get ready for tonight."

"At least let me walk you back." Baron said, holding out his arm for me to hook.

"Fine, I guess I can grant you that." I smiled slightly, and took his arm and we both walked off. I can't think of three better guys to protect me and little Madison, then Baron, Roman, and her daddy Dean Ambrose. My little girl is so lucky to have such amazing people protecting her.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

Wow, it's been a hectic week, Jasmine and I had been so busy getting Madison's clothes put away, and we'd been staking her shelves', and cubby's with diapers, wipes, her bath time stuff. We'd gotten her the cutest little lady bug towel, for bath time. It actually has a little hood, that goes over her head and has lady bug antennas on it.

I can't believe how into being a father I'm becoming. I enjoy picking out knick knacks for her nursery. I've even enjoyed clothes shopping if you can believe it. So much about me has changed since I've decided to become Madison's father. I find myself actually looking forward to waking up everyday. I used to love sleeping in on my days off, but now I find myself awake and waiting for Jasmine to wake up, just so I can see her face and get a chance to talk to Madison, yes I've become one of those sappy fathers, who talks to their child in the womb.

I walked down the hall, smiling and waving at Baron as he made his way over to me. "Hey man." I smiled.

"Hey, how'd the interview go?" Baron questioned.

"It was okay I guess, I'm just glad it's over. I hate it when they spring these morning talk show interviews on me at the last minute." I sighed, shaking my head. "But at least it went by quickly." I added.

"Yeah, luckily I don't get to sent to do many interviews." Baron laughed slightly.

I nodded. "Have you seen Jasmine around?, I hated leaving her here alone." I admitted.

"She's fine, I walked her back to the locker room to get ready." Baron nodded.

"Good, I'll meet her there, and walk her to her interviews." I said, the last thing I want is Brock to run into her back here.

"That's a good idea, especially with Brock, and the way he's been acting." Baron agreed.

"Well, just how has he been acting?" I raised a brow.

"I don't know, he just hasn't been himself. He's been acting strange. Really strange, almost nice. To Summer, and Alicia Fox. Any of her friends, my guess is to get information, none of them know about the issues, so they don't know what he's really doing." Baron sighed. "And, I heard him talking to Paul, and Paul was trying to get him to back off, and leave Jasmine alone. He wants Brock to try and work things out with Rena." Baron added.

 _I'd like him to do that also!_

"If only he'd back off Jasmine." I sighed.

"I don't think he is, because he kind of snapped on Paul, telling him to stay out of his personal life." Baron revealed.

"What is it going to take to get that man to stop harassing the mother of my child." I growled. "That man needs to focus on something that might happen, like getting back with Rena, because Jasmine going back to him isn't happening."

"I don't know man, but hopefully whatever it is, happens soon." Baron nodded.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

I walk out of the locker room turning to the left of me, I smiled at Dean, who was leaning against the wall. "Hey, how'd the interview go?" I raised a brow.

"Pretty good." Dean shrugged, kicking himself off the wall. "I'm just glad it's over, and I'm back." Dean said, as we started walking down the hall. "No trouble from Brock?" Dean raised a brow.

"Nope, haven't even seen him." I said, as we rounded the corner, I sighed and shook my head. "Until now." I shook my head, looking up to Dean who instantly put his arm around me.

"Don't pay him any attention." Dean nodded, as we started down the hall, heading straight for Brock, who was standing along with Paul. As much as I know we didn't want to go anywhere near him, the only way to the main area was straight past Brock.

 _I'm going to try!_

"No hi, how ya doing?" Brock stepped in front of us.

"Back off Lesnar." Dean growled.

"I'm just trying to be friendly." Brock crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sure you are." Dean rolled his eyes.

"But I see, you are being friendly enough for the both of us." Brock's eyes zeroed in on Dean's arm around my waist.

"And what does it matter to you?" Dean shook his head.

"Do you need to ask that?" Brock growled, Paul putting an arm in front of him, before he could even take a full step forward.

"Not here." I looked up to Dean, who sighed and nodded. "If you'll excuse us, we've got work to do." I shook my head both of us moving past Brock.

 **xXxXx**

 **Brock's Point Of View**

I growled to myself as I watched Jasmine walk off, Dean's arm firmly planted around her. It made my blood boil, every single time I saw them together. He's making himself comfy with my girl, Jasmine belongs with me and we both know that. It's killing me watching her build this ready made family with another man.

So not only have I lost my wife, and children. Rena doesn't want to work things out, right now. She said she needs time to think, and that means I am not able to see my kids as often as I want. But now I have to watch this son of a bitch, play family with my girl.

None of this should of happened, Jasmine wasn't supposed to get pregnant. She sure as hell wasn't supposed to keep the child and try to raise it with another man, the way she is. My wife wasn't supposed to find out, I wasn't supposed to lose my kids. NONE of this was supposed to happen, my life is in shambles right now, and there isn't anything I can do about it right now. I've lost everything, aside from my career that is. But if Dean Ambrose has his way, I'll lose that too.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

I had finished my interviews for the night, and I had decided to watch the rest of the show with some of the girls, in the viewing room. I smiled at Summer who was sitting on one of the couches, I hugged her before sitting down next to her. "How's it going lady?" Summer smiled, giving my stomach a little rub.

"Pretty good, getting bigger and bigger everyday." I laughed slightly.

"I can't wait to meet this little lady." Summer smiled.

"I know, you and I both." I nodded, rubbing my stomach. "Who's up next?" I raised a brow.

"Dean." Summer smiled.

"Great, your daddy is up next Madison." I smiled, looking down at my stomach and rubbed it.

"So, do you think she's going to be a daddy's girl?" Summer raised a brow.

 _Without a doubt!_

"Defiantly, she gets so excited when she hears Dean's voice, and when she's giving me trouble at night, Dean's the only one who can get her to clam down. He sit's and talks to her, and rubs my stomach, and it calms her down."

"That's so sweet, I bet she's going to have him wrapped around her tiny little finger." Summer laughed.

"Oh, yeah defiantly." I nodded, turning my attention to the television, as Dean's music hits. My heart dropped when he made it about half way down the ramp and was hit from behind, I saw him hit the ground and roll down the rest of the ramp. The camera zoomed out and I saw Brock standing above him, I then saw him bring his foot back and connected with his head.

 _Oh, god!_

 _What is happening?_

I brought my hands to my mouth, oh god. What was he doing?, this wasn't supposed to be happening. I looked over to Summer to Summer, who was just as shocked as I was. "I didn't think they had beef." Summer shook her head. "Isn't Dean in a feud with Bray right now?" Summer looked over to me.

"Yeah, I don't know what's going on." I shook my head, turning back to the television, as Brock was on top of Dean, pounding his fists down on Dean's body. They had trainers, and ref's out trying to tear him off of Dean. "Can't they get more people out there?" I shook my head standing up. "He's bleeding." I felt my heart start to race as I saw the blood pouring from his head. "I can't watch this." I shook my head, running out of the room. I needed to get to Dean, I needed to make sure he's okay.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

After being helped back to the trainers room, I sat on the trainers table and got myself stitched up, Brock that son of a bitch, had busted me open. He came out of no where, I didn't even see him coming. I didn't get a chance to react before he was on top of me.

I heard a frantic knock on the door, the doctor walked over and opened the door, and I saw Jasmine rush in. "Oh, my god. Are you okay?" Jasmine said, as she franticly looked over me, checking out my head lastly.

"I'm fine." I sighed, not wanting her to worry. In fact I was far from fine, I couldn't see very well right now. He knocked me around pretty good, everything was blurry, my vision was complete crap right now.

"Are you sure?" Jasmine looked extremely worried.

"Yes, don't worry about me." I sighed, shaking my head.

"I can't believe he did that." Jasmine shook her head, running her hand through her hair.

"Forget about him, forget about what happened. He's going to get what's coming to him." I shook my head.

"Leave him alone Dean, he's done enough to you." Jasmine sighed.

"Jasmine." I sighed.

"I mean it, let Hunter and Stephanie take care of him, he's not going to get away with an unprovoked attack on you, he busted you open." Jasmine shook her head. "Please, you don't need to get into this with Brock, we've got a baby to think about now. Brock has no problem ruining your career, or worse, and Jasmine needs her dad to be as strong as possible, and I'm going to need help chasing her around, when she becomes mobile." Jasmine added.

"Fine, but if he try anything with you, all bets are off." I growled, rubbing my head.

"Okay, fine." Jasmine nodded, I felt Jasmine reach out and caress my cheek. "I'll drive tonight, so you can relax."

"Alright, that sounds fine." I nodded, scooting off the table, Jasmine taking my arm. "I can do it." I sighed.

"I know, but I want to help you, let me take care of you tonight Dean." Jasmine smiled up at me.

"Alright, just for tonight." I shook my head.

"Alright, let's go." Jasmine smiled, hooking her arm with mine, leading me to the door.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

I opened the door, of our hotel room and dropped my bag, then took his bag. "I can handle it Jasmine." Dean sighed, I could tell he hated having anyone try to help him with anything. Seeing Dean in that trainers room, all stitched up scared me, I don't think I've been so scared for someone in my life. It brought up all these feelings that I had no idea I had for him, to be honest I was pretty scared. I don't really know if I'm ready to feel like that about someone again.

"I know, but I want to help you." I sighed, shutting the door after Dean. I put his bag on his bed and headed towards the top of the bed, pulling down his covers for him.

"Jasmine." Dean sighed. "I can do all this myself." Dean shook his head, walking over taking my hand and leading me away from his bed. "You know what you can do for me right now?"

"What?, name it?" I raised a brow.

"Stop worrying." Dean sighed. "I'm fine, I don't need you to do all this for me."

"It's hard not too." I shook my head. "When I saw you with all that blood pouring from your head, it scared the hell out of me. I haven't been so worried in my life." I sighed.

"Well, I'm just fine. So you can stop worrying. I'm going to be as good as new in just a couple days the doctor said, so you can stop worrying. All this stress isn't good for you, and Madison. So please forget about this." Dean shook his head, and then reached out and caressed my cheek. "I promise, you have nothing to worry about." Dean leaned in and kissed the top of my head. "Now, I'm going to take a shower. You should get some rest, you didn't sleep very well last night."

"Fine, For You I Will." I nodded, Dean leaning forward kissing my forehead before he took his clothes in with him to the rest room and shut the door.

I sighed and walked over to my bag and grabbed my clothes out and changed into my PJ's. It'd been one hell of a long day, but it was over now. And Dean was okay, thankfully. Hunter and Stephanie did say they were going to take care of Brock, so now all I have to worry about, is figuring out my feelings for Dean, as much as I want to put them away, push the way I feel to the side, I can't. I know one of these days, I'm really going to have to acknowledge them, like really acknowledge it. But for now, I'm just going to focus on staying as stress free as possible, for Madison.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Chapter 23 is up, hope you all enjoy it. Brock is an a-hole for what he did, but then again can you expect anything else from him? We knew he was going to try something. But how sweet was it of Jasmine to want to take care of him? Anyway, please leave a review, and let me know what you think of that and the chapter as a whole. Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite. You guys rock!**

 **Reviews= LOVE**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Thank you, I'm glad you are enjoying it. Dean is totally going to be wrapped around Madison's little finger, she's going to be a total daddy's girl. Thanks again, for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **Jt1339- Well thank you, I'm glad you enjoy it! :)**

 **takerschick- Thanks glad you are liking it! :)**

 **ambrose-kohli-girl- Thanks for reading! Yes she is daddy's little girl. Jasmine defiantly needed to have some relaxation, no drama just a stress free few days, I think when the time is right, they will dive in to some more of the feeling's talk. Thanks again :)**


	24. He's Gonna Pay!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

It had been almost a week, since Brock's attack on Dean at work. Brock had gotten sent home, suspended for two weeks, no pay. Although we all know that isn't bothering him a bit. Brock has loads of money to spend, so missing a few weeks of work, isn't going to hurt him in the least. But at least we don't have to deal with him for two weeks.

Dean was at the store, picking up some things for the next couple of days, we were staying home until Tuesday, when Smackdown is in Las Vegas, Dean hasn't been cleared to return to the ring yet. I figured I'd stay and keep an eye on him, make sure he's doing okay. Dean has been having some major headaches, even though he tries to play them off, like they aren't that bad. I can tell they really hurt him, it makes it hard for him to see some times.

Dean shouldn't be driving so he took a cab to the store, because I hadn't been feeling very well today and I didn't want to drive. When I drive sometimes I get motion sickness, so while I'm feeling like this I figured it was best not to risk it.

I walked out into the living room, after taking a shower. I had slipped into a pair of comfy PJ's, we are spending the night inside. We are going to have frozen pizzas, and pop corn. Then watch my favorite Disney movies, Lion King, Pocahontas, and Cinderella. Dean is such a sweetheart for sitting through my Disney movie nights. I'm like a big kid, I love my Disney movies.

I heard a knock on the door, figuring it must be Dean with his hands too full to open the door.

 _I told him not to go over board with the food!_

 _He always does this!_

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I yelled, making my way over to the door, slowly opening it. "I told you not to get too muc-." My words cut off, when I stood face to face with Brock. I swallowed hard, my mouth running dry as I stared up at him. "Brock." I whispered. "What are you doing here?" I bit my lip.

 _Seriously Brock?_

 _Why?_

 _Why?_

 _Why?_

"What do you think?" Brock pushed his way into the door, moving my body out of his way. "We need to talk." Brock said, turning around reaching behind me to shut the door.

"We have nothing to talk about." I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh, we have a lot to talk about." Brock shook his head, walking closer to me, causing me to scoot out of his way, and head towards the middle of the living room. Trying to keep my distance. "Don't be like this babe." Brock sighed.

"You just barged into my home, what way am I supposed to be?" I rolled my eyes.

"Your home?" Brock raised a brow. "Since when is this your home?" He almost growled.

"This is were I'm going to raise my daughter. So yes it is my home." I shook my head, my arms moving from across my chest, to over my stomach in a protective manor.

"So, you think this is a fit place to raise my child?" Brock raised a brow, looking around. His eyes scanning the room, he zeroed in on the hallway.

I sighed when he started for the hallway. "Brock." I shook my head, following after him. "Where are you going?" I yelled after him.

"To see just where you think you are rising my daughter." Brock said very matter of fact like.

 _He keeps saying his daughter, but he doesn't want anything to do with her!_

I see Brock open the door to my room. I sighed and shook my head. "At least, you aren't sleeping in his bed." Brock said looking around.

"Brock just leave." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Nope, I want to see around the place." Brock stated, moving back to the hallway, and opening the door to the nursery. "Hmm, nice you two certainly went all out for her nursery." Brock nodded, walking into the room and continued to look around.

"Why are you doing this Brock?, why can't you just leave me alone?" I sighed, shaking my head.

"You are carrying my child." Brock shook his head, turning around to me. "How am I supposed to just leave you alone?"

"Brock, you already told me you don't want this baby. Dean is her father Brock." I shook my head, why was he doing this now?

"No he's not her father. She's mine." Brock growled. "I've decided that I want to be her father, so how about we pack your things, and go home. To my beach house. We can turn one of the bedrooms into a nursery, and start our life together. Just you, me and our daughter." Brock stated, walking closer to me.

"That's not happening Brock, I'm not moving into your beach house." I shook my head.

"Fine, you don't want to move to my beach house, I'll buy us a new house it will be big and beautiful, you'll love it babe." Brock shrugged.

"No, Brock." I sighed. "I'm not moving with you period." I added.

"You aren't staying here." Brock growled.

"Yes I am." I stated, my arms over my chest.

"Oh you are?, are you?" Brock raised a brow.

"Yes." I nodded, trying to stay strong. "You aren't going to scare me away from here Brock." I stated. "I'm not scared of you any more." I said, trying to keep my tone under control, when in all actuality I was scared out of my mind.

"Is that right?" Brock growled, raising a brow.

 _Maybe just a little!_

 _But I'm not letting you know!_

"Yes." I nodded, biting my lip.

"You know what I did to Ambrose last week, is nothing compared to what I will do, if I don't get my way." Brock growled.

I swallowed hard and shook my head. "Leave him alone." I whispered.

"Leave here, and I'll leave him alone." Brock growled.

 _Not happening, Dean wants to be her father, he deserves to be her father!_

"Just go." I shook my head, biting my lip. "I'm not leaving." I stated.

Brock just chuckled and turned around to the crib. He looked it up and down, and turned back to me. "Okay, you've made your choice." Brock nodded, and got a devilish smirk on his face, before he brought his foot to the crib, busting the front bars of it, leaning down slightly he pulled the broken wooden bars off the crib, before smashing his foot into it again, and again.

"Brock." I yelled. "Stop." I screamed, why was he doing this to Madison's bed?, she hasn't done anything to him.

Brock chuckled again, and grabbed the crib and threw it across the room, barely missing me.

I dropped to my knees and started crying, as I picked up the pieces of my unborn daughters crib. "Why?" I shook my head, looking up at him pieces of the crib in my hand.

"Because." Brock shrugged, walking past her dresser, flipping it over.

"Go, just go." I yelled. "Get out." I screamed at him, tears streaming down my face, as I watched him kicking the drawers that had fallen out all over, her tiny little clothes going all over. "Stop, just stop please." I cried, trying to gather her clothes.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

I walked into the door, shutting it behind me. I heard cries coming from the hallway. I dropped the bags that were in my arms and ran for towards the crying. I saw the nursery door open and ran inside. I felt my blood start to boil as I saw Jasmine on the floor, crying trying to gather Madison's clothes off the floor. Looking around I saw the crib a broken mess, the dresser knocked over all the drawers out all over the room. "Son of a bitch." I yelled, running for Brock who was standing above Jasmine, laughing. "Get out." I growled.

 _What the hell is his issue?_

"I'm going, I'm done here." Brock smirked, backing away. His arms up, backing towards the door. "You had your chance babe." Brock chuckled as he turned and walked out the door. I followed behind him, locking the door behind him.

I ran back into the room, kneeling down to Jasmine. "Shhh, it's okay." I whispered to her, running my hand up and down her back. "Calm down, it's okay." I said, my hand still caressing her back.

"Look what he did." Jasmine whimpered. "He ruined it, he ruined her nursery." Jasmine cried.

 _I'll fix it, don't worry!_

"It's okay, I'll fix it. I'll fix everything." I shook my head, standing up taking her hand, helping her off the floor.

"I have to pick this up, I've got to clean her nursery up. I've pick up her clothes, and the dresser it's on the floor. " Jasmine shook her head, looking around. "Her crib, he broke it. He just broke it, for no reason." Jasmine started to cry even harder.

"It's okay, it's fine. I'll take care of everything." I shook my head, my hand reaching out to stroke her face, softly. "I need you to calm down, and tell me what happened."

It took a few minutes but she was finally able to calm down enough to talk to me. "I thought you were at the door, so I opened it. But it was Brock, he just pushed his way in. He said he wanted to talk, he wanted to see where his daughter was going to be living, so he was looking around he walked in here, and started talking to me, telling me he wanted to take care of her now, he wanted to be her father, I told him you were her father not him. But he just kept talking about, having me move with him to his beach house, I of course told him no, and he said he'd get us a new place. I told him I wasn't leaving, I wasn't moving with him, and he got angry. and started breaking her crib, and messing up her room. He was kicking her clothes around." Jasmine started to get all worked up again. "I don't know what to do." Jasmine shook her head.

 _This man needs to be stopped!_

"It's okay, I'll take care of it." I Shook my head, taking her into my arms, rubbing her back. "Come on, let me get you in your bed. You need to rest." I said, pulling away, taking her hand.

I lead her into her room, and pull back her covers, helping her in her bed. "Here." I said softly. Pulling the covers back over her.

"Our movie night." Jasmine bit her lip and looked up at me, her lip still quivering.

"Don't worry about it." I shook my head. "I've got some things I need to deal with, I need to make some calls, then I'll be back to check on you." I said, Jasmine nodding and rolling over on her side, closing her eyes.

I backed out of her room, making my way towards the living room, I took out my phone, dialing Roman's number "Hey, it's me. I need you to come see me, I'll explain it when I see you. Of course who else would be my problem?, Yeah, I'll see you in the morning, call Baron and let him know to be here also. Okay, bye." I said, then hung up the phone. I sighed as I walked back to look at Madison's nursery. It was a huge mess. Son of a bitch, isn't going to get away with this, not only did he stress out Jasmine, he ruined my daughters nursery, this son of a bitch needs to be put in his place, and that's just what I'm going to do.

After a while, I headed back into Jasmine's room, I saw she had drifted off to sleep, I placed her plate of pizza on the table next to her, and knocked on the wall above her. I smiled when she looked up at me. "Hey." I smiled.

"Hey." Jasmine whispered.

"I figured, we could still do our movie night, I'd just bring it to you. " I smiled, waving the three movies in front of her. I wasn't about to let him ruin our movie night. "What do you say?" I raised a brow.

Jasmine smiled slightly, and pulled back the covers next to her, I smiled and walked over to the DVD player and popped in the first movie. I then walked over to her bed, climbing in to the spot next to her. Jasmine smiled slightly, and scoots over next to me, I reach out, taking her in my arms. Smiling to myself as she let's out a content sigh. I leaned forward giving Jasmine a kiss on the top of the head, as we start to watch the movie. This is just what she needed after, what that son of a bitch, Brock Lesnar put her through.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Here we are, Chapter 24 is here. I hope you all enjoy it. Wow, Brock is cray-cray, he just thinks he can snap his fingers and have his way, he has another thing coming! What are your thought on this, and the chapter as a whole? BTW Dean is so cute, taking care of her after what Brock did! Dean is such a sweetheart! Thanks again for everyone who continues to read, review, follow, and favorite! You all rock!**

 **Reviews= LOVE**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Dean's going to do whatever he has to do, to protect her. Brock's gonna get what is coming to him! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **AliceLouiseVA123- Thank you very much, and yes Dean and Jasmine are so good, they are totally cute together! :)**

 **Wolfgirl2013- Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **nafiondf aof- LOL, well someone needs to kick his butt, best believe it's coming! Thanks for reading, and reviewing! :)**


	25. True Feelings!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

I woke up, looking over to the side of me. I swore I fell asleep in his arms, he was such a sweetheart last night. Although he's always a sweetheart. We watched my favorite movies, and at popcorn, and he even made chocolate milkshakes for us, we had such an amazing night together. Topped off by the fact that I feel asleep in his arms, I tell you that man has some strong, yet comfy arms.

 _I wonder where he's gone?_

I sighed as I rolled over, and climbed off the bed. I rubbed my stomach as I felt Madison kicking. "I know little lady, mommy is hungry too." I smiled down at my still growing belly.

 _Very hungry!_

 _What's new!_

I made my way down the hall, I looked to the nursery door that was shut, I sighed and shook my head as I remembered what happened the previous night. When Brock showed up, and destroyed my daughters nursery. I made my way over to kitchen and began making myself some scrambled eyes, and bacon. I looked at the clock, I knew Dean should be back before long, his door was open when I walked by and he wasn't in there so he must of gone out to work out of something.

Once I was finished cooking and eating my food, I climbed off the couch and shut the television off before putting the dishes in the sink. I started back to the hallway, I opened the door to the nursery. I sighed as I walked into the nursery, looking around once again. The events of last night, flashed in my mind.

I dropped to the floor, and started to arrange the dresser drawers in front of me on the floor, then starting to get together the clothes, and put them back where they belong.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

I sat outside of my apartment building, with Roman and Baron. I had just finished telling them all about what happened last night, with Brock. And how we had to figure out what to do with Brock, because I can't have him pull another stunt like he did last night, I won't have him try something like that ever again.

"I can't believe he tried that." Baron shook his head. "I'm surprised you didn't call the police." He added.

"I would of, but of course Jasmine doesn't want that. Then everything would be out, and she doesn't want people to look down on her." I admitted.

"But what if she would of been hurt by him?" Roman interjected.

"Yeah, didn't you say he wanted her to move in with him?, he told her he wanted to be Madison's father?" Baron raised a brow. "What if Brock, decides to try and come after Madison once she's born?"

"I honestly think, that was just Brock's way of getting Jasmine back. But if he comes after her once she's born, I'll put a stop to it, no matter what I have to do. He's not raising my daughter. He's not going to get anywhere near her."

"Well, let's hope so." Baron nodded.

"I've got to get inside, so I can start clean up Madison's nursery. That way it's mostly done before Jasmine wakes up." I sighed, looking down at my watch, knowing Jasmine would be waking up soon, if she wasn't up already.

"We will help." Roman spoke up.

"Yeah, it will get done faster that way." Baron nodded.

"Great." I smiled, turning around and opening the door, both following me inside.

 **xXxXx**

Once we made it inside, I could, that Jasmine must of been making breakfast, I saw the dishes in the sink, and could smell the bacon that had been cooked, I saw there was still a few pieces in the pan, on the stove and took a piece that was still rather warm, before eating it and making my way down the hall.

I opened the nursery door, and saw Jasmine on the floor, the dresser drawers in front of her, putting clothes back into them. "I told you, I'd do this." I sighed, running a hand down my face.

 _She never listens to a word I say, I swear!_

"I know." Jasmine shrugged. "I woke up early, and decided to get started. I don't want her things all over the floor."

"I'll clean it up." I sighed, walking over to her. Holding my hand out to her, Jasmine taking it so I could help her off the floor. "Why don't you go rest, or take a shower, they guys and I will clean this up in no time, then we will put together the new crib, that is being delivered in a few hours."

"You already ordered a new one?" Jasmine raised a brow.

 _Yep, I'm on top of things!_

 _I deserve a pat on the back I know!_

"Yes, I ordered it last night before the shop closed, and they are going to have it sent out today, it should be here in a few hours." I nodded.

"You are on top of things, now aren't you?" Jasmine smirked.

 _Nope, of course not Red!_

"Fine, I'm gonna go shower I guess." Jasmine smiled, and headed towards the door, giving both the guys a pat on the shoulder before walking out.

"Wow, he really did do a number on this, didn't he?" Baron shook his head, looking around.

"Yeah, and right in front of Jasmine. She was a wreck when I showed up. On the floor crying, Brock standing over her laughing." I growled, as the image of Jasmine on the floor, entered my mind again. "Son of a bitch, needs to learn a lesson." I added.

"That's for sure." Roman nodded.

"But first, let's get this done for Jasmine." Baron added.

"You are right." I nodded, and all of us got down and started to get to work.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

I headed towards the living room, after my shower I ended up taking a short nap, that turned into a three hour nap. I swear I take more naps, now that I'm pregnant then I've taken before in my life. Okay so maybe that's going a little far. But I swear I'm always napping. I heard the guys in the nursery, and peeked in. I smiled when I saw everything had been picked up, and they were working on the new crib, it looked just like the old one, only it was a bit longer now that I think of it.

"Looking good." I smiled, pushing the door open a bit, leaning against the doorframe.

Dean turned around and smiled. "Told, you I'd get this finished today." Dean shrugged.

"I can see that." I nodded, as I looked at my watch. "It's a good thing, because mom and dad are going to be in town, sooner then I thought. They said, they will be in town within an hour." I said, we both had forgotten about my parents coming to visit. It was the first time my parents will of seen our place.

"Oh, you're right." Dean nodded, taking a deep breath. "I kind of wish, we'd of remembered earlier, so we could of canceled it." Dean stated, I know Dean wasn't too keen on my parents coming over, he and my father still aren't best of friends you can say.

 _Can't cancel it forever Dean!_

 _Madison is going to be here before you know it!_

"We can't keep putting it off Dean." I reminded him, rubbing my stomach. "You know they are going to want to come around a lot more, once Madison's here."

"Oh, believe me I realize that." Dean laughed slightly.

"You'll see, it won't be too bad." I smiled.

Everyone looked to the nursery door, when we heard a knock. "Wow, I didn't think they'd be this early." Dean sighed.

 _Me either, but then again._

 _Typical dad, show up early enough to catch us off guard!_

 _He likes to keep everyone on their toes!_

"Well, my father has always said, if you are early, you're on time. If you are on time, you are late. And if you are late, then you better not show up at all." I shrugged. "I'll go get the door." I said softly, before heading out of the room, heading to the door.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

"Oh, boy." I sighed, as I watched her walk out the door, heading to answer the front door. "Hopefully this all goes well." I sighed, rubbing my temple.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Baron offered, giving me a slap on the back.

"You did say that it was getting a tad bit better." Roman added.

"Yeah, but her father still isn't my biggest fan. I just hope it doesn't stress Jasmine out." I nodded, hearing footsteps through the hall, coming our way. "Here goes nothing."

"It seems Julia and Brandon decided to come along." Jasmine smiled, walking back in the room. "Baron, Roman. This is my mother and father, Mike and Rhonda. My brother Brandon and my sister Julia." I stated. "Everyone this is Baron Corbin, and Roman Reigns. Friends of ours." Jasmine smiled up at me, hooking her arm with mine.

"Nice to meet you both." Her mother smiled, her hand firmly planted in her husband's hand. Mike sighing, rolling his eyes as he looked over at the two of us.

"Same." Baron and Roman said in unison.

"So, this is Madison's nursery? It's really nice. Who did it?" Julia raised a brow.

"Yep, Dean did it while I was on my last visit. We picked out the crib and curtains together. And a few other things, like the knick knacks and such." Jasmine smiles. "He took all the idea's I had for her nursery and made it a reality." Jasmine smiled up at me, leaning in closer to me, as I leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"You defiantly did a wonderful job. It looks wonderful." Rhonda smiled.

"Thanks." I nodded.

I saw Mike roll his eyes, once again. I heard Jasmine sigh, and saw her shake her head and look down. I could tell it was getting to Jasmine. "Hey, Mike." I said, deciding to do something about it. "Do you think I could have a moment of your time?" I raised a brow.

 _I can't believe I'm about to do this!_

 _But I've got to do something, I know this is stressing her out!_

"Dean?!" Jasmine looked up at me, her face plastered in worry.

"You sure you want a minute of my time?, I'm not sure you'll be pleased with the outcome." Mike crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm very sure." I nodded, then looked down to Jasmine. "It will be fine." I smiled down at Jasmine, giving her a kiss on the top of the head, before following Mike out to the living room.

 **xXxXx**

We made it out to the living room, Mike turned around to me. "Okay, here we are." Mike sighed.

"I just want to know what I have to do to get you to come around?, to get you to back off of me?" I sighed. "What is going on, is stressing Jasmine out. And I can't have that." I added.

"I can't trust you." Mike said bluntly.

 _Whoa, what?_

"Excuse me?" I looked at him, dumbfounded.

"I can't trust you, I barely know you. Not only that, you had lied to me, and everyone else about your relationship with my daughter, you kept the fact that you weren't Madison's father from us." Mike began.

 _Wrong , very wrong buddy!_

"I AM Madison's father." I corrected.

"You are missing my point, you've done nothing but lie to me and my family. And the thing I can't get over is you kept the fact that Brock had been abusing my daughter from me, you let me believe that man was my friend, when he had been putting his hands on my daughter, my little girl." Mike growled. "You say you care about Jasmine but it's clear to me, you don't. If you did, you wouldn't of kept the secret for so long."

"You can't even begin to understand how I feel about Jasmine, so don't even try to speak on that." I spat, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You don't let someone you care about be hurt by someone else, you protect that person. No matter what." Mike spat right back at me.

"Do you think I didn't?, I've been doing nothing but protecting her, from Brock." I snapped. "I've been there when he's called her, and texted her 50 times a day, when he follows her around backstage at work. The son of a bitch attacked me, and made it so I can't work right now, do you think I'd do all of this if I didn't care about her." I spat. "I helped pick Jasmine off the floor last night, when she was so damn upset, because that bastard, tore our daughters room apart, he threw her dresser, kicked her clothes all over the floor, broke the crib into pieces, I've spent the whole damn day picking it up and getting it back together, I ordered another crib and got it put together today, so that Jasmine didn't have to look at our little girls nursery like that. I did that all because I love Jasmine, and our daughter. And I hate seeing her upset, so that's why I have to do whatever I have to do to work this out." The words just started rolling out, once it started I couldn't stop the words from spilling out.

 _Oh boy, what did you just do Ambrose?_

 _I don't think he's going to let that comment slide!_

"You love my daughter?" Mike raised a brow. "You said you are just friends." He added.

 _Yep, not gonna let it slide of course!_

 _Guess, I should just come out and tell him!_

 _It might get him off my back a bit more!_

"Yes, I love her." I sighed. "We are friends, but I care so much about her, I love her okay. As much as I tried not to fall for her, I did. I didn't want it to happen but it did, I love Jasmine. But I know Jasmine isn't ready for a relationship right now, so I'm not pushing her into anything, I am willing to wait as long as I have to. No matter what, I'm going to be Madison's father, I already love her more then my own life. Madison and Jasmine are the most important things in my life, hell they are my life." The truth always seems to come out in the end, as much as I wanted to hide the fact that I love her, hell I've been trying to convince myself that I don't love her, but I have to stop lying to myself I can't deny how I feel about her anymore. I love Jasmine with everything in me. Now that her father knows, I probably need to figure out a way to tell Jasmine about my feelings.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: I had to start this chapter all over, damn cat deleted the whole chapter before I could post it. Anyway here it is hope you enjoy it! Dean is such a sweetheart, he let her father know just exactly how he feels about Jasmine, even if it might of been unintentional. Thanks as always to everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite this story, and my others! You all are amazing! Much LOVE!**

 **Reviews= LOVE**

 **AliceLouiseVA123- Thank you very much, I'm glad you enjoy the story. Jasmine and Dean's time is coming, all will be good in the end :)**

 **CiCix3- Thanks for reading, Jasmine still doesn't want to go to the police, she doesn't want the whole deal to get out, but if need be she will do what she has too. thanks again! :)**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- He is an a-hole, he doesn't know how to deal with not being in control. He is going to get the point eventually! :) Thanks for reading!**

 **ambrose-kohli-girl- Yes of course Dean is going to make sure his little girl gets back what she deserves, he's going to make sure he gives her the best of everything. it was defiantly rough on Jasmine, but she's got Dean to help her . Thanks for reading :)**

 **Jt1339- Brock really loves Jasmine, he just doesn't know how to handle losing her, he is starting to come to the realization he had a good thing, and he messed it up. So he's trying anything he can to get it back, but it's too late, and he has to come to the realization that he can't push his way around, Jasmine isn't the same as she was when he met her, Dean has changed her and made her stronger. Brock isn't used not getting his way, that's for sure. Thanks for reading! :)**

 **takerschick- Thanks for reading and reviewing as always, hope you enjoy the update! :)**

 **iamkhushbu333- Thanks for reading, the ending I have planned is pretty good, I think you'll enjoy it. Thanks again hope you enjoy the update! :)**

 **Wolfgirl2013- Yep, Brock's an ass once again! But Dean's gonna take care of it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**


	26. I Love You!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

I leaned against the wall, biting my lip. I didn't like how long it was taking not at all. I couldn't help but wonder how horrible this was going to be. I heard my sister talking to my brother. "What's this?" I heard my sister Julia question.

I turned around and saw her with a piece of the old crib in her hand, damn they forgot to pick everything up. I looked to Roman my eyes wide. He reached over and took it from her. "Oh it's nothing." Roman shrugged it off, throwing it into the trash.

"It looks like a piece of the crib." My brother gave me an odd look.

"Oh, well as you can see the crib is fine." I shook my head.

"That was definitely white wood, you don't have anything else in here. Aside from the dresser, is it from the dresser?" My mother raised a brow.

"No, it's not." I shook my head.

"What's going on in here?" I heard my father from the door.

I turned and saw Dean had walked in, right in front of my father. I smiled at Dean as he reached me. "You good?" I whispered.

Dean smiled and nodded. "Perfect." Dean squeezed my hand. "It looks like we walked into something." Dean agreed, with the comment my father made a few seconds ago.

"We were just asking why there was a piece of the crib on the ground." My brother stated.

I sighed, and shook my head. "I told them, it wasn't anything to worry about."

"Well, after what Brock did. I think there is plenty of reason to worry." My father stated, his arms crossed over his chest. "He told me, what happened last night." My father added, after seeing my eyes grow wide and look to Dean.

 _I can't believe he told my father what Brock did!_

"Dean." I sighed, looking up to him.

"I know you didn't want to tell them, but I felt he needed to know." Dean shook his head.

"What happened, what does your father mean?" My mother raised a brow.

"Brock showed up yesterday." I sighed, shaking my head.

"He what?" My brother shook his head.

"He showed up, I thought it was Dean knocking on the door, so I opened it thinking he had his hands full. Well it wasn't Dean, it was Brock. He barged in and started looking around. When he got to the nursery he started to go on about how he wanted to be Madison's father, and how he wanted me to move to his beach house and raise her together. He even offered to buy us a new home, so we could be a family, just Brock, Madison and I. I told him no, I wasn't leaving here, I wasn't going to go back to him. So then he started to tare this place apart, he kicked her crib, and broke it completely apart. Then he went through and pushed over her dresser and kicked the drawers all over, leaving her clothes sprawled all over the floor." I sighed, and shook my head.

"You're kidding right?, after everything that son of a bitch has done. He actually thinks you are going to go back to him?, and pretend you are a happy little family?" My brother spat, shaking his head. "That man is as crazy as they come?"

"I can't believe he did that." My mother shook her head. "Looks like you got it cleaned up pretty well."

"Yes, Dean along with the help of Roman, and Baron got it all cleaned and fixed up." I nodded, smiling up at Dean.

"So I am the only one who finds it disturbing that Brock all of the sudden wants to raise Madison as his own?" My sister raised a brow.

"Yeah, does this mean Brock is going to come after Madison?, once she's born?" My mother shook her head.

"He isn't going to get anywhere near Madison." Dean spoke up, his tone very sure of himself.

"I just think it's Brock's way of trying to get me back. I don't think he's actually willing to admit to the world, what happened between us." I stated.

"I hope it was all a show." My mother sighed.

"Yeah, Brock hasn't been father of the year material when it comes to Madison. I'd hate to think of him being left alone with that innocent little angel." My sister stated.

 _I don't even want to think of that!_

 _I can't imagine leaving Madison alone with Brock!_

 _No, it just can't happen!_

 _It won't happen!_

"He's not going to be left alone with our daughter. I'll make sure of that, no matter what I have to do." Dean shook his head.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

Shortly after Jasmine's family left, Baron and Roman were on their way out also. Jasmine walked out of her bedroom, making her way over to the couch, she put her feet up on the coffee table. "My feet are killing me." Jasmine sighed, smiling at me slightly when I sat down next to her.

I scoot over, taking one of her feet in my hands, and gently rubbing it. "Let me help you with that." I smiled.

"Oh, that feels so good." Jasmine leaned her head back, letting out a content sigh. "You are so good to me, you are always spoiling me" Jasmine smiled at me.

"You deserve to be spoiled, you are carrying my child." I smiled back at her.

Jasmine smiled and nodded. "So, what did you and my father talk about in the living room?, it had some sort of effect on him. He seemed to of changed his attitude towards you a bit."

"Well, we talked about you. And Madison." I admitted.

"Really?, What about us?" Jasmine raised a brow.

"Well, I let him know how I feel about you. How I really feel." I shrugged, not knowing how, or if I should tell her about my feelings.

Jasmine moved her foot out of my hands, and sat up so she was face to face with me. I clearing peeked her interest. "How you really feel about me?" Jasmine raised a brow.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Well, what did you tell him?" Jasmine bit her lip.

 _Oh, boy do I tell her?_

 _I mean, she needs to know sometime!_

 _But then again, she might not feel the same way about me!_

 _And that will be so embarrassing if she doesn't feel the same!_

 _But I can't be scared and hide it, I've got to be a man and tell her!_

 _Yeah, just say it Ambrose tell her how you feel!_

 _You already told her father that's half the battle!_

"Well, I told him that I care for you, and our daughter. Not just that but I." I shook my head, taking a deep breath.

 _Wow, is this air really dry?_

 _Or is it just me?_

"I, I love you. and our daughter." I admitted, it felt as if the world was moving in slow motion. As I sat there, waiting for Jasmine to speak, to say anything, just a single word would do it for me right now. Because right now, I could see the wheels turning in her head, she was trying to take it all in. And as bad as I wanted her to say something, I was scared out of my mind that those words, weren't going to be good. She was going to laugh in my face or something.

"You, um love me?" Jasmine spoke calmly, biting her lip.

"Yes, I do Jasmine." I nodded.

Jasmine looked up at me, a small smile appearing on her face, she leapt forward, and threw her arms around me, planting her lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around her, Jasmine tilting her head to the side adding more depth to the kiss. God, this woman has the softest lips I've ever felt. The sweetest lips I've ever tasted. I could taste her forever. God, I never want to stop feeling this. "Damn, That was amazing." I rasped when I finally pulled away slightly, still just inches from her lips. "Why?" I wondered.

"Because, I love you." Jasmine bit her lip.

"You love me?" I questioned, my heart beginning to race.

"Yes, I love you Dean Ambrose." Jasmine smiled. "More then I wanted to admit to myself, but I can't deny it anymore. I'm hopelessly in love with you."

 _She loves me!_

 _Jasmine Collins actually loves me!_

"God, I've wanted to hear that for so long." I smiled, my hands cupping her face. "I love you so damn much Jasmine Collins." I added, before diving down and capturing her lips, the second our lips connected, they ignited in a passionate fiery kiss. It's official Jasmine Collins loves me, Dean Ambrose. Just as I Dean Ambrose love Jasmine Collins, more then my own life. We've finally admitted our feelings to one another, and I couldn't be happier. I don't know how life could get any better.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Here it is, the new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it I know it's pretty short but, I wanted to focus on the feelings so, Finally they admitted their feelings for one another. I'd love to hear what you all think of the chapter, so please review. Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow and favorite this story! you all are amazing! :)**

 **Reviews= LOVE**

 **nafiondf aof- Thanks for the review! :)**

 **AliceLouiseVA123- Thank you so much, I'm glad you are enjoying it! Hope you enjoy the update! :)**

 **Wrestlechic1- Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the update! :)**

 **Wolfgirl2013- Thanks for the review, and for reading as always! :)**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Thanks for reading and review, Yes Dean is so cute, he is going to be the best daddy! Hope you enjoy the update! :)**

 **takerschick- Yes, I'd say it was about time lol, hope you enjoy the update! Thanks as always for the review! :)**

 **ambrose-kohli-girl- Thanks for the review, yes it needed to happen, her father needed to know he was for real about this, that he really cares for Jasmine and wants the best for her. Thanks again! :)**

 **jaliciaherring- Thanks for the review! :)**


	27. A Bump In The Road!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

I headed down the hallway, as fun as it's been the last few days with Dean. Just the two of us all alone. I know it's time to get back to work. Dean was finally cleared to return to action by his doctor, but we still had to get the okay from the company doctor. It'd been two weeks since the incident with Brock attacking Dean. Things had been so relaxing with Dean, no interference from anyone.

I'm still on cloud nine, with Dean. We are so happy, and so in love. I don't think I've ever been this happy before. Never in my life have I felt so happy, so beautiful, and so in love. Things have been like pure heaven with Dean, we spend all day laughing and talking. Making plans for our future, the future involving the two of us, and our little girl Madison. Then we spend all night cuddling, oh how I love being in his arms.

We actually started sleeping in the same room, wether it be in his room, on his bed. Or my room in my bed. Some nights, his bed is too soft and I need to sleep on my bed, that has a little more firmness to it. Dean has no problems switching rooms in the middle of night if need bed. Dean is a godsend in my life.

Things are so perfect with Dean, so much different then with Brock, I never have to worry about him losing his temper. I never have to worry about if he's going to freak out on me for looking at another man. In fact it doesn't bother him at all, because Dean trusts me. It doesn't bother him when guys hit on me if we are out, in fact he thinks that he's lucky to be with me. To be with someone who can still get hit on, even if I'm very obviously pregnant.

Now, Dean has no problem telling the men to scram when need be. There have been a few that have been a little vulgar with their languge and he's had to let them know, that I'm his girl, and the mother of his child. And I need to be spoken to with respect. God Dean is just the greatest man in the world, my dream guy.

I smiled, when I saw Dean walking towards me. "So, how'd it go?" I rasied a brow, the smile on my lips, widening when Dean leaned forward giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Great, I'm all cleared to get back into the ring tonight." Dean smiled, his arms wrapping around me.

I smiled, and leaned forward to give him a proper kiss. "You know, it's a good thing you have very long arms." I smiled. "Otherwise, in a few weeks when I'm as big as a house, you wouldn't be able to fit them around me."

"Oh, yeah right." Dean laughed, leaning forward and nuzzled my neck. "You aren't even big now, you still have a very sexy figure, although you know it doesn't matter how big you think you are getting, I am still going to find you drop dead gorgeous." Dean smirked, nipping at my earlobe.

 _We'll see about that when I'm as big as a house!_

We heard chuckling behind us and turned around. We saw Baron and Roman walking towards us. "Well, hello you two." I smiled, slipping from Dean's arms. Dean slipping his hand in mine.

"So, how long has this been going on?" Baron raised a brow.

"Yeah, how long have you been keeping this from us bro?" Roman added.

"About a week." Dean shrugged.

"So, how?" Baron raised a brow. "How did this come about?, I mean we knew you guys had feelings for each other, anyone with eyes could see that."

"The talk with Jasmine's father, it got me to admit how I felt, so then I knew I had to tell Jasmine, she needed to know. Even if she didn't feel the same about me." Dean answered.

"But I did." I smiled up at him.

"Wow, so you guys are like together, together?" Baron asked.

"Yep, we are together, together." I giggled, Dean nipping at my neck.

"Well I'm definitely happy for you two." Roman smiled, reaching over giving me a hug, and Dean on of their famious bro hugs.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"I hate to break the happy vibe. " Baron looked up to Roman, both sharing a knowing look.

"What's going on?" Dean raised a brow.

"Well, you know Brock is here. He was told he didn't have to show up tonight. But he still did." Roman stated.

 _How freaking wonderful!_

 _This isn't going to be good!_

"Great." Dean sighed, shaking his head.

"So I guess this mean's we better keep our displays to a minimum then." I bit my lip.

"For what?" Dean scuffed. "We don't need to hide our love, we aren't keeping our relationship a secret, from anyone. including that sob." Dean stated. "You don't want to hide us do you?" Dean raised a brow.

 _No, no way in hell do I want that!_

 _I want the world to know, I'm the lucky girl to wrangle herself Dean Ambrose!_

"Of course not." I sighed. "But I don't want to cause any problems either, and I'm afraid that's what it might do."

"There isn't a might about it." Baron nodded.

"But that doesn't mean we are hiding our love. I don't care who knows, I love Jasmine and I don't care who has a problem with it. If someone has a problem with me and Jasmine then that's on them." Dean shook his head. "And you know what if Brock Lesnar has a fucking problem with us, then he can just bring it." Dean added with a growl.

I nodded, and squeezed his hand giving him a small smile. "Okay down tiger." I laughed slightly, leaning closer to him and giving him a kiss on the shoulder.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

I walked Jasmine back to the women's locker room, she needed to get ready. She was going to be doing some backstage interviews, for the pre-show. I sighed as Jasmine squeezed my hand and turned to me. "I'll see you a little later." Jasmine smiled, leaning forward and giving me a quick peck on the lips. Before she turned around attempting to open the door of the locker room, just to have me swing her back around and pull her to me. "Dean." Jasmine smirked.

"That petty kiss, isn't going to hold me over until I see you again." I said, leaning forward my lips crashing against hers. Jasmine's mouth opening allowing my tongue to enter and dance with hers. One hand finding it's way to the back of her head, the other finding it's way to her ass, giving it a very appreciative squeeze.

"Mmm." Jasmine moaned into my mouth.

"Damn." I rasped against her lips as I pulled away slightly. "This never fails to please, I swear it gets better every time we kiss." I smiled down at her.

"Well, considering we seem to always have our lips on each others that says something." Jasmine chuckled lightly.

"I find nothing wrong with that." I smirked, leaning forward giving her another kiss.

"That makes two of us." Jasmine smiled. "Now, as much as I'd love to stay here kissing you all day, I've got work to do." Jasmine smiled up at me.

I groaned and reluctantly pulled back, dropping my arms from around her. "I'll be counting down the minutes until I can taste those lips again." I smiled, caressing her cheek. I leaned down and gave her stomach a kiss. "Daddy loves you princess." I smiled, standing up after giving her stomach a gentle rub. Jasmine smiled and leaned forward giving me a quick peck, then opening and walking in the locker room door.

I smiled and pounded on the door. "I Love You Jasmine Collins." I yelled at the door.

I saw the door open and Jasmine peek out. "I Love You Dean Ambrose." Jasmine smiled, giving me another kiss then disappearing into the locker room once again.

 _God damn!_

 _Am I a lucky man or what?_

I smiled leaning against the door, god that woman just gets me. She's perfect, a goddess it doesn't get any better then her. And I can't believe I'm lucky enough to be able to call her mine. It's still like such a dream, I've actually got my dream girl.

I kicked myself off the door, when I saw Baron walking towards me. He looked like something was bothering him. "What's going on?" I raised a brow, making my way over towards him.

"Oh, well Brock Lesnar is backstage having a major freak out. Paul is trying to calm him but I hear he's throwing things around, yelling the works." Baron stated.

"Oh, that's not good." I sighed, I looked behind me at the locker room door. I didn't want him anywhere near Jasmine. "Let's go see if we can figure out what his deal is."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Baron raised a brow.

"I'd rather him take whatever anger he has, out on me. And not Jasmine and my daughter." I said, not waiting for a reply I simply walked off in search of him.

 **xXxXx**

 **Brock's Point Of View**

 _xXxFlashbackxXx_

 _I rounded the corner, just in time to spot Dean and Jasmine at the locker room door. A small growl escaped my lips, when I saw Jasmine lean forward to give him a quick peck on the lips. I saw him pull her towards him, saying something to her before he crashed his lips onto hers, hips hand grabbing her ass and squeezing. I clinched my fists as tight as humanly possible. That son of a bitch with his grimy paws on my woman. I saw Jasmine go inside the locker room finally. Happy I didn't have to watch any more of this._

 _I growled again, when I heard him pound on the door and yell that he loved her. He loves my woman?, I swear I'll kill him. I saw the door open again, and Jasmine peeked her head out, I could read her lips she said she loves him too. Jasmine loves Dean? No, no, no . This can't happen, she can't love him. It can't be, it just can't be, Jasmine can't love Dean, she just can't._

 _xXxEndofFlashbackxXx_

* * *

I ran as far away as I could, trying to control myself. Trying to keep myself in check. Because right now, I want to punch anything and everything in sight. I can't get that out of my head, him telling her he loves her, she said it back to him damn it. Images of him kissing her, his grimy hands on her ass flood my mind.

I draw back, slamming my fist into the wall, over and over. I hear Paul screaming at me.

"Brock, stop." Paul yells.

"Son of a bitch." I yelled, turning to the side of me, tossing the table next to me over on it's side. "He's taking it, he's taking it all." I kicked a chair all the way the hall.

"What?, what are you talking about Brock?" Paul questioned, his voice showing concern.

I slam my fist into the wall again, making yet another hole in the wall. Paul starts to move me down the hall, trying to get me away from everything and everyone. "He's ruining it all, son of a bitch." I growled.

"What?, what are you talking about?, tell me Brock." Paul shook his head.

"He kissed her, he loves her." Saying the words bring back up all the anger I had watching it in person, it flashing in my head again. "She said she loves him, she fucking said she loves him. I saw it, I heard it." I bring my hand back and punched the concrete wall not once but twice.

"Brock calm down, your hands are bleeding." Paul said, his voice growing more, and more worried.

I turned to say something to Brock, but then I saw it. Dean fucking Ambrose, walking towards me. I couldn't help it I lunged at him. "You son of a bitch." I growled, grabbing him by his throat, slamming him to the wall. "You fucking stole her from me, you aren't going to get away with it." I yelled at him.

Dean brought his elbow up and elbowed me in the face getting me to let him go. "I didn't steal her from you Lesnar, you lost her. You ruined it all yourself." Dean spat, starting for me but Baron Corbin grabbed him as Paul stepped in front of me.

"Move Paul." I growled at him.

"You are going to get fired." Paul warned. "Calm down."

"He's right, your career is all you have left Lesnar." Dean spat.

"Because of you." I lunged at him again, Paul stopping me before I could get to him.

"Ambrose, Corbin. Get out of here." Paul yelled back at him.

"Keep your fucking client away from Jasmine. You hear me? I'll fucking rip you apart if you even come near her, do you hear me Lesnar." Dean yelled, as Baron pulled him away.

"She's not his. Damn it." I punched the wall, heading off in the other direction, needing to clear my mind.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

I was walking down the hallway. I rubbed my stomach as I felt Madison kicking. I smiled down at my 23 week pregnant belly. "Oh, mommy loves you little lady." I smiled, I heard stuff being pushed around in a room, the door was slightly shut. I opened the door stepping inside, I saw someone in the corner, on the ground. I let my eyes adjust to dim light, it was Brock I could see his hands were bloody.

 _Oh, no this doesn't look good!_

A huge part of me screaming to get the hell out of here, run as fast and far away as I could. But the small part of me that still cared about Brock was telling me to check on him. He looked a mess, I bit my lip and made my way over to him. "Brock." I said softly.

Brock looked up at me, and sighed. "What do you want?" Brock said, his tone real low. Very meek, and mild. This wasn't like Brock, he usually had such a loud, roaring voice. Not right now, he sounded like a little mouse.

"Are you okay?" I said, moving closer to him.

"What do you think?" Brock sighed, not even attempting to look at me.

I knelt down in front of him on my knees. I reached forward to take his hands, inspecting his knuckles. They were all bruised and bloodied. "Oh, god. What did you do?" I questioned, worried hoping he didn't do anything to anyone. Dean popping into my head, oh god I hope he didn't hurt him.

 _Please don't let it be Dean!_

 _Well, hopefully it isn't anyone!_

"The walls will be fine." Brock shrugged. "The concrete doesn't give as easily as the others did." He added.

 _Yeah, Hand vs. Concrete , the concrete wins every single time Brock!_

"Brock, god. You could of broken your hand." I shook my head. "Why would you do that?"

"I know Jasmine, I know everything." Brock stated.

"What?" I raised a brow.

"You are with Ambrose." Brock finally looked up at me, his eyes didn't have anger in them, they were full of hurt, and pain, but not physical pain. it was the emotional kind of pain, I could see deep in his eyes. "I saw you, kissing him, touching him. He was kissing you, and touching you. He said he loved you, you love him too. Don't you?" Brock looked up at me, I was almost scared to reply.

 _Oh, this isn't going to be easy!_

"Brock, I'm sorry you saw that." I said softly.

"That doesn't answer my question Jazz, do you love him?" He asked once again.

"Yes, I do. I love him Brock." I admitted.

"No, no." Brock shook his head, moving slightly so he was now on his knees along with me. "You can't, you can't love him Jasmine. You are supposed to love me, you are supposed to be with me, forever. You told me you loved me forever, you said you'd never leave me. You promised me Jasmine." Brock grabbed my face between his palms.

"Brock." I sighed, placing my hands over his. He wasn't even being rough, he was attempting to be gentle.

"You promised me you'd never leave me, I told you I couldn't handle you leaving me, I couldn't watch you move on with someone else." Brock sighed, pressing his forehead to mine. "Babe, I love you so damn much. I told Rena I loved you. I told her I want to be with you Jasmine, please we can work this out. I know I was wrong, for everything. I promise I'll never hurt you again. I'll never threaten Madison, I swear I'll be her father. You, Me, and Madison can be a family. A Real Family." His hands still firmly on my face, using his thumb to caress my cheek. "I'll tell everyone, I swear I'll tell them. Please don't do this, don't give up on us." Brock said, his voice cracking more and more with each word.

My heart was hurting, I hated seeing him like this. I've never seen him like this, he was so hurt, so broken I just wanted to fix him so bad. But the only way I can fix him is to get back with him. But I love Dean, and we are a family. Dean is the man I've always dreamed of, he's the man I want in my life, if it would of been even a month and a half ago I'd of gone back to him, but so much has change, he's done so much to hurt me and Madison, and Dean. It can't work, Brock and I will never be together again. Back then I was still fighting my feelings for Dean, but not any more I know how much I love Dean, he's my soulmate "Brock, it's over. I'm sorry. You have to move on, just let me go."

"I can't Jasmine damn it." Brock sighed, his voice becoming raised now. "It's too hard, it hurts too much." Brock brought his voice right back down. "My heart, it's never been this broken damn it, the only thing that's going to fix it is you." Brock looked down at me. "Please, Jasmine I love you. Give me a chance to show you, I promise you Jasmine I'll never hurt you again." Brock pulled my face towards his, his lips capturing mine in a kiss.

The next thing I know, I'm being pulled back, and someone was on top of Brock. I stumbled to my feet. "Dean." I yelled, noticing it was Dean who was on top of Brock. "Stop, please." I yelled.

Dean turned around long enough to look at me, he must of seen the fear in my eyes because he climbed off Brock, and made his way over to me. "Are you okay?" Dean questioned, giving me the once over.

"I'm fine." I said softly.

"I didn't hurt her." Brock groaned standing up.

"Well, it wouldn't of been the first time you had, so excuse me for worrying about my girl, and our daughter." Dean spat at Brock.

Brock growled and started towards Dean, but I jumped in front of him. "Brock, stop." I pleaded. "No more, I can't handle this. I can't handle any more fighting." I sighed.

Brock growled and shook his head, making his way towards the door. "Remember what I said, I mean it Jasmine. I swear." Brock sighed, and headed out the door.

I sighed, and turned around to Dean. "What the hell were you thinking?" Dean looked down at me.

"What?" I shook my head.

"Jumping in between us?, are you kidding he could of hurt you." Dean scolded me.

"I just wanted the fighting to stop." I sighed, shaking my head.

"You should be more worried about our daughter." Dean spat. "Our daughter should be your first priority." Dean added.

 _He did **NOT** just say that!_

My mouth dropped open. "Really?, how could you say that?" Still trying to wrap my head around that. "Madison is my number one priority." I snapped.

"Well it's not showing right now, why would you even come near him?, you know how he feels about you, and you know he doesn't give a damn about Madison. You know he's got a fucking temper and you still put yourself in danger." Dean spat.

"I didn't know it was him at first." I tried explaining myself.

"But once you saw it was him, you should of fucking ran as far away as you could." Dean retorted.

"He looked upset, there was something different about him. I can't explain it but it wasn't the same old Brock. He saw us kissing, and he heard us. He heard me say I love you." I sighed. "He's hurting okay, and I don't like seeing anyone hurting. I'm sorry, but it's hard to explain it, but I felt bad, because I know he's hurting because of me, and I don't want to be the cause of anyone's pain okay." I shook my head, I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "I know you may not want to hear it, but I still care for Brock, yes even after all he's done. I still can't stand seeing him in pain, okay it hurts me to know I'm the cause of someone's pain." I shook my head, wiping the tears that had fallen.

Dean sighed and shook his head reaching out and pulling me into his arms. "I'm sorry." Dean kissed my forehead. "I shouldn't of said any of that, I know Madison comes first for you. I should of never said that, I just let my worry get the best of me. Horrible things popped into my head, I promise I'll never speak of that again." Dean said, moving my hair from my face. "You know, your heart, and your compassion for others is just one of the many things that made me fall in love with you. Everything he's done to you and you still can't stand to see him hurt, it just shows me how big of a heart you have. " Dean said softly, kissing the top of my head. "And how incredibly lucky I am to have you." Dean added.

I smiled. "I love you." I smiled, leaning forward to give him a kiss.

"I love you too." Dean smiled, squeezing me tightly. God, I love this man so much. This might of been a little bump in the road, our first fight I guess. but this and nothing else in the world will come between us, Dean and I belong together. Nothing and no one will ever come between us, and our family little family.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Here we are chapter 27, we have some cute lovey-dovey stuff, but we also have some not so lovey-dovey stuff. Brock knows about Dean and Jasmine, how do you think he took it?, what are your thoughts on this and this chapter as a whole, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this. Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite this story. You guys ROCK! :)**

 **Reviews=LOVE**

 **Wrestlechic1- Thank you very much, I'm glad you enjoyed it. It was about time they stopped fighting it and just admitted it. :)**

 **Wolfgirl2013- Thanks, I'm glad you are enjoying it. I hope you enjoy the update! Thanks for the review as always! :)**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Yes it was sweet, I love writing sweet, lovey-dovey stuff! Thanks for reading and for the review! :)**

 **takerschick- Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the update! :)**

 **jaliciaherring- Here is your update, we will have baby coming soon! :)**


	28. Make This House A Home!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

I sat in the front seat of the car, looking over at Dean wondering what he had up his sleeve. Dean said he had something to show me. I kept asking him what it was, but he keeps telling me it's a surprise. I looked at the house we pulled up to. I looked back over at Dean, as he rolled down his window and put in a code then the large gate opened and we drove in parking in front of the house. "What are we stopping for?" I raised a brow.

"You'll see." Dean smiled, unbuckling his seatbelt. "Come on, it's inside the house." Dean smiled, opening his door.

I sighed and shook my head, Dean had already made it over to my side of the car and opened the door. Holding out his hand for me to take. I took his hand and Dean helped me out of the car. "What's in the house?" I raised a brow, still holding his hand as we made our way up the steps of the house. It was a really nice house, it looked pretty big I have to admit.

"You'll see, now come on beautiful." Dean smiled, he was like a little kid right now, he was down right giddy. Dean opened the door and we walked inside.

 _You are going to get me arrested Ambrose!_

 _At least I'll have a souvenir mug-shot to show our daughter!_

"We aren't going to get arrested are we?" I raised a brow. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep on a jail cot." I said, Dean laughing and shaking his head at the comment.

"No, of course not." Dean laughed.

 _We better not!_

"Okay what's the surprise?" I looked around, wondering what on earth it could be.

"It's upstairs." Dean said, pulling me towards the L shaped wooden staircase. "Come on." Dean smiled back at me, as we made our way up the staircase. Dean stops at the top of the steps and gets behind me and covers my eyes. "It's a surprise, just a few more steps." Dean said, I could hear him opening a door. "Are you ready?"

"Yes so ready." I smiled, Dean dropped his hand from in front of my eyes. My eyes widened when I looked around, damn it looks just like the nursery at the apartment, down to the paint and the crib, the only thing this room was way bigger, so much more space. There was even a large white and purple polka dot rug on the floor. I looked at the wall above the crib it had Madison's name on it.

 _Wait, what's going on?_

"Dean." I looked back at him. "Why is her name on the wall?" I raised a brow.

"It's her room." Dean smiled.

 _Whoa, wait what?_

 _How?_

"What do you mean?" I raised a brow.

"I bought this house, it's our new home." Dean smiled. "I wanted you to see where we are going to be raising our little girl. I love the apartment. But I want Madison to have a real home, with a big fenced in backyard, and everything. It's huge here Jasmine, the backyard is big enough we can have a play set outside, and a sandbox for when she gets older. We have a nice patio so we can have barbeques out back for friends and family." Dean smiled taking my hand. "What do you think?, I know I didn't tell you or anything but I wanted it to be a surprise, I remember you talking about how you always imagined raising your children in a home, with a backyard like you grew up in."

 _My god, Dean Ambrose you never cease to amaze me!_

 _This is too much, you are too good for me!_

"Wow, it's beautiful. I can't believe you got this house." I said, still in shock.

"It's not just a house, it's our home." Dean smiled, taking my hands in his. "We are going to raise our family here Jasmine, we are going to build our life here. You, Me, and Madison." Dean smiled, and leaned in to kiss me. "That is, if you want to live here with me, to start our family life in this house." Dean said his tone hopeful.

I smiled, and leaned forward to kiss him. "Of course I do, I can't wait to raise our little girl here. You are truly the most thoughtful man I've ever met in my life, you never forget anything I say, do you?" I laughed slightly.

"Never, I remember every single thing you've ever said to me." Dean said honestly. "So, do you want to see around your new home?" Dean raised a brow.

 _Yes, I can't wait to see the rest of our new home!_

"Yes, of course." I smiled, super excited to see our new home. Wow, this is going to be my new home, with Dean and our beautiful little girl.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

After we walked out of the nursery, we walked directly across from the nursery to the master bedroom. I opened the door and allowed Jasmine to enter before myself. "So, what do you think of our new room?" I smiled.

She looked around, and smiled. "It's amazing, how long have you been working on this?" Jasmine raised a brow.

I laughed and shook my head. "A few weeks, I had an interior decorator come in, I told her I wanted to make sure the entire house had both your style and my style but mostly your style because I'm happy as long as you are." I smiled, it was true I'd be happy with a mattress on the floor, it wouldn't bother me. But Jasmine deserved the best of everything and I am going to give her that. "I told her a little about you, and myself. I told her how you were the most beautiful and wonderful woman in the world, I remember some things about your beach house that you said you loved, and told her to add that. You'll see when we look around the whole place." I smiled.

"It's crazy how right she was about my style. You must of remembered a lot about what I liked." Jasmine smiled.

"You're right about that, I wanted to make sure everything is perfect in our home. If you want to change anything, we can because I want to make sure you are absolutely and completely happy here." I smiled down at Jasmine.

"Everything is perfect so far." Jasmine smiled.

"Check out this bed." I smiled taking her hand leading her over to the bed. Sitting her on her side of the bed. "Here." I handed her the remote to her side of the split king size tempurpedic adjustable bed. "It's a split side, so you can adjust your side to the firmness or softness that you want, and you can raise your side or lower it if you want, that way you will always be comfortable no matter what kind of night you are having." I smiled.

Jasmine put the remote down and stood up, putting her arms around my neck. "You are so amazing." Jasmine smiled and kissed me. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?" Jasmine smiled, when she pulled back.

 _Maybe a time or two!_

 _But I'll listen to it again if you must!_

"Yes you have, but I don't mind listening to it again, and again." I smirked, giving her a kiss.

"So, how many rooms are in this place?, it's pretty big from the looks of it." Jasmine raised a brow.

"4 bedrooms, and two bath. I'll show you the mater bath." I took her hand, and lead her into the mater bath that was in our room. "What do you think?" I raised a brow, as Jasmine looked around at the bathroom. It had a his and hers sink, a stone tile shower, that was across from the huge Jacuzzi tub, it was big enough for 3 or four people I swear.

"So that mean's I can take a bath and watch you in the shower at the same time." Jasmine smirks up at me.

"Well, you know the tub is built for two for a reason." I smirked back at her, dipping down to nip at her neck.

Jasmine smiled slightly and nodded.

 _What's wrong Red?_

 _Don't you like the place?_

"What's wrong?" I raised a brow. "You don't like it?"

"No I love it." Jasmine sighed. "It's just I feel bad." Jasmine said softly.

"About what?" I raised a brow.

"Because, you are giving up a lot for me already, we can't have sex until the baby is born, actually not until 6 weeks after she's born. I feel bad for making you wait, I know it's got to be hard waiting for so long, I mean if what I heard was true, you know how you were a very popular ladies man." Jasmine looked up at me.

 _Ladies Man? Me? No Way!_

 _Okay, well maybe just a little!_

 _Okay yes I was one hell of a ladies man!_

 _But not now, you are all I need beautiful!_

"You're right, I was a pretty big ladies man. But I am okay without it, it's just sex. I can deal with it. I believe you are more then worth the wait. I don't care how long I have to wait for you Jasmine, I'll do it because I love you." I said honestly. Yes it is hard to not be with her physically but she can't have sex because of what that son of a bitch Brock Lesnar did. I'm not going to risk Madison just because Jasmine makes me incredibly horny.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

We had looked around the entire place, my god was it amazing I loved this place I am going to love raising our daughter here. We made it back to the master bedroom. Dean and I both sat on the bed. "So what do you think of the place?" Dean raised a brow.

"It's perfect." I smiled up at him, before laying my on his chest. "We are going to be so happy here." I said softly. "Do you like it?" I raised a brow.

"Yes of course, beside I'd be happy as long as you are happy." Dean smiled.

"This is going to be so wonderful, can you imagine soon we are going to be bringing our little girl home, to this house?" I smiled at him.

"Yes, I can't wait." Dean smiled. "I'm going to go downstairs and get the bags we packed today."

"I was wondering why you wanted me to pack an overnight bag." I laughed.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Dean smiled.

"Well it defiantly was." I smiled.

Dean stood up and went to grab our bags quickly. When he returned he handed me my bag. "So, I think I'm going to take a shower you should find us something to watch on TV."Dean smiled over at me.

"Sounds great, I'm going to change into something more comfy." I smiled, Dean smiled and nodded.

Dean was in the shower for a while when, I had sat down on the bed watching TV for a while before I stood up slipping my pants down my legs. I then slipped my shirt off my body throwing it to the side. I dug through my bag, looking for the PJ's I had packed. I heard the door open and looked behind me it was Dean he'd finished his shower, he was drying off his chest with the towel in nothing but his boxers. Damn this man's body did things to me, things that made me wish I was able to have sexual contact, well now that I think of it, the doctor said no intercourse. I licked my lips as my eyes narrowed in on the tent in his boxers.

 _Holy hell, this man is packing!_

 _I haven't even seen it, but I can tell he's gotta be bigger then Brock, that's for sure!_

"Damn." Dean licked his lips as his eyes glided over my body. "You're body is fucking flawless." Dean rasped, as he made his way over to me.

 _Damn, this man isn't so bad himself!_

 _Who am I kidding, Dean's got a body to die for!_

I smiled and moaned as Dean wrapped his arms around me and nipped at my neck. "Yours isn't so bad it's self." I bit my lips as his hands travel down my body, giving my ass a gentle squeeze. I lean forward my lips attacking his, our tongues battling each other. I don't think I've been this hot in so long. "Dean." I groaned as he started to kiss, his way down my neck, our bodies backing up towards the bed.

"Hmmm." Dean hums against my neck, nipping and biting gently a trail all the way to my shoulder. The back of my legs hit the bed, and he lays me down gently on top of the bed. "God, you are beautiful." Dean rasps biting his lip as his eyes continue to travel up and down my body. Dean leans over me giving me a soft gentle kiss, before he starts kissing down my neck once again. Dean kissed his way down my shoulders. Leaving kisses all over my bra covered breasts. His tongue darting out licking the middle of my breasts.

God, this man is making me beyond wet, I swear if he doesn't stop. But god damn I don't want him to stop, he's got my whole entire body tingling. He kept kissing down my stomach kissing all over it, his hand rubbing it gently. But he didn't stop at my stomach he kept kissing, he got to my legs, kissing my thighs, I spread my thighs slightly Dean using this chance to kiss my inner thighs. "Mmmm." I moaned, god I swear there has to be a wet spot on my panties by now, I felt like I was running like a leaky faucet.

"God, I want to taste you so fucking much." Dean groaned. "Please, let me taste you. I'll be gentle I promise."

 _Oh, I want you to have me Dean!_

 _So much!_

I bit my lip and looked down at him, I spread my legs wide open giving him my answer by offering myself up to him. Dean let out a lustful growl as he leaned down breathing me in. Dean grabbed the fabric of my panties and pulled them over my hips then down my legs all the way down, then took them off me completely. Dean moved his way back up again. "Are you sure Jasmine?" Dean looked up at me from below.

I bit my lip and nodded. "I want you to." I said softly.

Dean smiled at me, and licked his lips placing his hands on my legs to part them completely for him. "God, you even smell delicious. I can't wait to taste you." Dean rasps. Then he does, he dives down using his fingers to part my lips below, and his tongue darting out and lick my clit sending jolts of electricity through my entire body.

"Oh, god." I moan, just one little lick and he has my whole body on fire, my whole entire body was buzzing wanting more, needing more. Waiting for his next lick, or touch needing it.

Dean's tongue darts out again, lapping up my clit. Dean uses his other hand his index finger begins rubbing my clit. "You are so wet for me." Dean groans as he rubs me in a circular motion. "So wet, and so fucking delisious." Dean dives back down, his tongue lapping me up. My entire body shakes as he sucks my clit into his mouth, adding a bit of teeth as he does so.

"Oh, fuck." I moan, using my elbows to prop myself up a bit, one hand shooting out tangling it's self in his hair as he sucks my clit in once again, this time using his tongue to circle around my clit at the same time he's sucking it into his mouth. "Oh, god." I shudder.

"God, you taste like heaven." Dean brings his head up long enough to rasp. Dean then takes a finger inserting it into me. Slowly starting to pump it inside of me. I moaned Dean looking up at me. "Let me know if it gets too much." Dean said, I nodded my eyes closing letting the incredible feeling take over me. A part of me wondering why we'd waited so long, the doctor did say oral and other forms of it were okay, just no sexual intercourse.

Dean adds a second finger, his pace quickened Dean's fingers were pretty long and thick so they did more then enough to hit all the right spots. I brought my hand up to my breast squeezing. "Oh, Fuck Dean." I moaned. "Please, oh god." I groaned.

"Tell me what you want." Dean said, before he leaned down sucking my clit into his mouth again as he continued to pump his fingers into me now a little harder and a little faster.

"I need, I need to cum." I moaned, needing it my climax was building, and building the fire growing and growing hotter.

Dean growled his mouth still on my pussy. Oh god this man knew just what to do with his mouth and fingers. Dean curled his fingers up going faster and a little harder, hitting just the right spot and with in a few pumps it hit me, and I called out his name. my body jerking, I felt it deep in my stomach like a pool of fire just exploded, god I don't think I've ever came this hard in my life, this was the most amazing feeling I've ever felt in my life. He keeps pumping his fingers until I can come down, my body slows and I slump back. "God." I rasp, trying to regain my composer. My heart was still beating so fast, my breathing so ragged.

Dean withdrew his fingers bringing them to his mouth and licking and sucking them clean. Dean crawls up my body hovering over me. "You taste divine woman." Dean growls his lips crashing down on mine, my arms wrapping around his neck, adding more depth to kiss, my tongue tasting myself on his tongue.

 _God, that was so fucking amazing!_

 _I don't think I've had something so good in my life!_

 _To be honest, no man has ever made me cum like that, not during oral, and not even during intercourse._

 _This man has a talent that's for sure!_

"That was, amazing." I purred, Dean rolling over next to me, I cuddled up next to him, laying my head on his chest. "God, I haven't felt that good in, EVER I think." I smiled up at him.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

I laid in bed, under the covers Jasmine in my arms. It was unbelievable, I'd wanted to touch Jasmine, really touch her and I've wanted to taste her for so long, and tonight I did. What a perfect way to spend our first night in our new home. I had wanted to since we first got together, but I didn't want to rush Jasmine, I know we can't really be together, since she can't have intercourse yet. But I knew she was able to have oral sex. I didn't want Jasmine to think I was rushing her, I wanted to make sure she was ready for it. And tonight she was ready for it, she tasted amazing when we kissed, so I knew she'd taste even better down below and oh did she ever. Jasmine is beyond delicious, I could taste her for the rest of my life, I'm going to do everything in my power to keep her happy so I never have to go without tasting her sweetness again.

"This is the perfect way to spend our first night in our new home don't you think?" I smiled down at Jasmine, who was laying on my chest.

"Oh, yes definitely." Jasmine purred, her finger running up and down my chest. "I think I know something that might make it a little better for you." Jasmine bit her lip and looked up at me, her hand traveling down my chest, to my stomach and then to the edge of my boxers.

 _I just got the guy under control woman!_

 _You are going to get him riled up again!_

"You don't have too." I said softly.

"I want to make you feel good Dean." Jasmine said.

"I know, but right now this is good for me. Just having you in my arms, I don't need anything else right now." I smiled down at her.

 _As much as I'd love to, tonight is not the night!_

 _I can't wait!_

 _We got forever beautiful!_

"But, you made me feel so amazing. I can do the same for you." Jasmine stated.

"Oh, I'm sure you could. But not tonight we have forever to make each other feel good." I said, my hand caressing her cheek softly. "Tonight I just want to have you in my arms, that is what is making me feel good. Nothing feels better then you in my arms."

Jasmine smiled and leaned forward her lips caressing mine softly. "I love you." Jasmine said softly, when she pulled back.

"And I love you, I can't wait to make this house our home." I said, leaning forward and kissing her softly. This night was beyond perfect, perfect first night in our perfect dream home.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Here we have Chapter 28, So we have some good things in this chapter. Dean got them a house, he's definitely stepping up, and being the man Jasmine needs in her life, being the protector, and provider giving her the home she's always wanted. Dean is like such a dream guy I swear, plus we got a little hot action from the couple. I know, it's not a very good attempt at smut but I tried. Please leave a review I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter! Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite this story. You all are amazing!**

 **Reviews= LOVE**

 **Wolfgirl2013- He knows Brock will get himself in trouble and out of a job if he doesn't calm him down. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **Guest- Thanks for reading, Dean and Jasmine are going to do what it takes to be a family! :)**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Yes, Jasmine definitely wasn't thinking right. I think she still wants to believe there is still good in Brock, which there is still good, because Brock does love her, but Brock can't control his temper still and she should of known it wasn't a good idea to be around him especially knowing he might have a chance of seeing them together. Yes Dean and Jasmine are really super cute together. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **ambrose-kohli-girl- Not a problem, believe me I understand work and school! Thanks for your review and for reading of course. Jasmine definitely needs to keep her distance from Brock, he hasn't been known to hold his temper very well. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **Wrestlechic1- I know how you feel, I was feeling the same way writing it. But Brock has dug himself in such a hole with his action. He definitely isn't used to not getting his way, he's used to having things go the way he wants them when he wants them. I think he thought he'd always have a chance with Jasmine she'd come back to him, but now that he see's she's really moving on. That she's in love with someone else, that it's hitting him how much he messed up and he's really losing her. Who knows how he'll react. Yes Dean is definitely something else, in a good way of course lol. Thanks for reading and for reviewing as always! :)**

 **nafiondf aof- Thank you very much, I'm glad you enjoy it. Thanks for the review and for your continued reading of the story! :)**


	29. Party Problems!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

I rolled over, and smiled as I saw Dean was still asleep. We've been in our home for 2 weeks now. Let me tell you I absolutely love it, Dean and I are actually planning a party to show it off to our friends and family. We finally have everything moved from the apartment to the house, and we finished decorating so we wanted to show it off to our family and friends, so they could see the wonderful place we are going to be raising our little girl.

We'd been doing our best to avoid Brock of course, thankfully he hasn't found out where Dean and I have moved to. Even though he is still trying find out, we both decided we aren't going to tell him, we want to hold him off as long as possible. Dean and I haven't been doing much traveling, we are only doing, Raw and Smackdown and one house show a week. But I've been doing a lot of WWE Network Specials so I've been able to do a lot of my work right here in Las Vegas.

I leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek before I climbed out of bed. I yawned as I stretched out my arms. Being 25 weeks pregnant was not all I expected it to be, I'm getting pretty big now and I feel like I get tried doing the smallest things, I used to take walks daily and now I feel I can walk about halfway around the block and I'm so exhausted I need to stop and take a break.

After I got dressed I walked back out into the bedroom, and smiled at Dean who was climbing out of bed. "Morning beautiful." Dean smiled, as he made his sway over to me.

I smiled when he leaned forward to give me a good morning kiss. "Morning." I smiled, wrapping my arms around him.

"How'd you sleep?" Dean questioned, moving a strand of hair out of my face.

 _Better when I was in your arms!_

"Wonderful, once I got to sleep. I kept thinking about today. I kept going through everything we got, making sure we didn't miss anything. I want this party to be perfect." I explained.

Dean chuckled and nodded. "It will be fine, don't worry we got everything we need." Dean smiled, kissing my forehead.

"I sure hope so." I sighed. "I'm going to get downstairs and get started incase we run into any problems."

"Okay, no moving anything, and no ladders." Dean said looking down at me.

 _He never lets me do anything!_

"Oh, that ladder isn't even that big." I sighed, Dean shooting me a look. "But I won't, scouts honor." I smiled.

"Good." Dean smiled, and leaned forward give me a kiss.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

I walked down the steps, I saw Jasmine putting on the table cloths on the two table's that'd I'd moved out into the large open area at the front of our home. We were going to have all the drinks out in the main area and the rest of the stuff we are going to put in the living room, that way it's not so crowded. Although our living room is huge, we decided to spread it out so we didn't have to have a bunch tables in the living room.

"I'm glad you didn't move anything else." I smiled, spotting the other tables on their sides folded up, waiting to be moved into the living room.

"I promised I wouldn't." Jasmine smiled looking back at me.

"So, how many tables are we putting up?" I raised a brow.

"I thought a the long and the short square table would be fine." Jasmine said, inspecting the tables.

"Alright, I'll get to that." I nodded. "What time is everyone going to show up tonight?" I raised a brow.

"Around 6 or so." Jasmine smiled. "So I expect my parents to show up around 5:30 or 5:45." Jasmine laughed slightly.

 _Of course, they are always way early!_

 _More quality time with the folks!_

"Wonderful." I nodded. "So we need to make sure everything is ready before then I guess."

"Yes, I don't want my mother to get her hands on anything, once she gets going you can't stop her." She laughed.

"Well don't worry, we will have everything ready before then." I smiled, giving her a kiss on the top of the head.

"Good, I'm going to grab the bottles of water out of the car, we forgot them last night." Jasmine said looking at the clock on the wall. "I figured if we get them into the ice coolers in the kitchen it should be fine."

"I'll grab it." I said, starting to walk over to the door.

"It's not even heavy, it will be fine." Jasmine shook her head.

"Really it's fine Jasmine. Maybe you can go start on the food, and I'll grab the water and put up the tables." I offered.

Jasmine sighed. "Alright, I guess." Jasmine said, giving me a peck on the lips before walking out towards the kitchen.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

It was almost 5:30, I was starting to get nervous. Now I know nothing is going to go wrong with this party but I still can't help but worry I just want everything to be perfect and everyone to love our new home. I made my way in to the living room. "Everything seems to be ready." I smiled, as I wrapped my arms around Dean from behind.

"Seems like it." Dean smiled, turning around putting his arms around me. "I have a good feeling about this." Dean smiled, giving me a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I'm gonna go get ready." I smiled dropping my arms from around him. "Are you going to wait for my parents to show up?, I know mom said they were about 5 minutes away." I looked up at Dean.

"Sure." Dean smiled. "I'll get ready after you are finished." Dean nodded.

I made my way up the steps, I make it too our room and quickly get changed into a simple knee length, V-neck wine red dress and a pair of black flats, my feet are far too swollen to wear heels right now. After checking my make-up in the mirror and making sure my hair looked okay I made my way back down the stairs. I smiled and hugged my mother and father, then moved to my brother, his wife and my sister. "I'm so glad you all could come. Both Dean and I are." I smiled taking Dean's hand once I made it over to him, Dean giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Well we wanted to see this new home our daughter was moving into. And the place were our granddaughter is going to be growing up." My mother smiled.

"You guys will love it, it's so wonderful here." I smiled, looking up to Dean. "Dean really picked a wonderful place for us."

"Well, I believe my girl and our daughter deserve nothing but the best." Dean smiled down at me.

 _Oh, this man is beyond amazing!_

"Well from the looks of things it's pretty amazing." Julia smiled.

"It definitely is amazing." I nodded.

 **xXxXx**

The party has been going so great. Everyone loves the place and Dean is doing great with getting along with everyone and being social. I looked around I'd sent Dean out to the car to grab the extra bottles of water from the trunk, we thought one package would be good enough and we were wrong but besides that nothing has gone wrong. Everything is actually perfect for once.

"Hey, have you seen Dean?" I raised a brow, walking over to Roman.

"No, sorry I haven't." Roman shook his head no.

 _Damn, where is that man?_

 _It doesn't take this long to get water!_

"Great, I sent him out to the car to get water 10 minutes ago and he's not back yet." I sighed looking around. "Maybe I'll go check outside."

"We can do it." Baron spoke up. "You stay in here with your guests."

"Thanks, that'd be wonderful." I smiled the boys going out the front door to find him.

A few minutes later I saw the door open and they hand all three gone up the stairs in a rush not even looking over in my direction. What was going on? Why did he rush up the steps. "What's wrong sweetie?" My mother raised a brow.

"Nothing, I'm umm gonna go upstairs for a minute I'll be back." I said giving my mom a hug before making my way through the crowd and heading up the stairs.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

The boys helped me up the steps and into mine and Jasmine's room. "What the hell happened?" Baron raised a brow.

"I don't remember much." I said, taking a towel Roman had gotten me, to wipe up the blood, from my lip and above my eyes. I winched as I lifted up my shirt and looked at my ribs the bruises already forming on my midsection.

"What do you remember?" Roman raised a brow.

 _Not very fucking much!_

 _Just someone jumped me and kicked my ass!_

I sighed and told them what I remember, I was getting the water from the car, when I felt something hit me in the back of my head. I had my head slammed on the car a few times, then ended up blacking out. I woke up to the guys shaking me. When I came too, my whole body was in pain, I felt like I'd been trampled by elephants. I heard the door open and saw Jasmine's eyes widen in shock. "Don't freak out Jasmine." I said as she ran over to me.

"What happened?" Jasmine question her tone full of worry.

"Someone jumped me outside at the car." I said, with a sigh.

"Who?" Jasmine raised a brow, gently taking the cloth from my hand and helping me clean my face up.

 _Give you one guess!_

 _Who else is this stupid, and crazy?_

"I didn't see who it was." I said. "But I can take a wild guess."

"Brock." Jasmine sighed.

"Yeah, that'd be my guess." I nodded.

"I'm sorry." Jasmine bit her lip.

"Don't be this isn't your fault." I shook my head.

"If it wasn't for me, Brock wouldn't be going after you time and time again." Jasmine shook her head, running a hand through her hair.

"You need to relax, I don't want you to get worked up." I said, taking her hand. "How about you go downstairs, the party is almost over so you give everyone my best and I'll get cleaned up."

"But-." Jasmine started and I cut her off.

"But nothing, you don't worry about me. I'm fine." I gave her a soft gentle kiss. "I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." Jasmine nodded. "I'm only going to do this because I love you." Jasmine said.

"I know." I smiled, Jasmine giving me another soft kiss before heading out the door. I sighed and looked to Roman and Baron. I didn't know what I was going to do about Brock, but something had to be done, he knows where I live now and he attacked me right outside my home. A house full of family, friends, and co-workers it's obvious he's not in the right state of mind. He needs to be stopped and real quick like. What would of happened if Jasmine would of gone outside?, what we he of done to her? What would he of done to Madison? I can't even begin to think what that would do to me if anything happened to Jasmine or my little girl!

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Chapter 29 is up, hope you all enjoy it! Dean and Jasmine hit a bump when it came to their party, but thankfully it didn't ruin the party. Do you think it was Brock who attack Dean? Or was it just a big coincidence? Do you think Brock is going off the deep end? I'd love to hear your thoughts about this chapter, so please feel free to review! Thanks again to everyone who continues to read, review, follow and favorite! You all rock!**

 **Reviews = LOVE**

 **Wrestlechic1- Thanks I'm happy you are enjoying it! Dean definitely is an amazing man, such a sweetheart! Thanks for the review! :)**

 **Wolfgirl2013- Thanks for the review, Dean is a sweetheart he is the total dream guy! :)**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Dean is definitely going to be a wonderful daddy! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **takerschick- Thanks for reading and for the reviews! :) Hope you enjoy the update! :)**

 **Jt1339- To each their own I guess, thanks for reading and for the review! :)**


	30. Daddy's Little Princess!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

After I'd seen everyone out, that was except for my family members. I turned around and looked at my mother, who was looking me up and down. "What's wrong mom?" I raised a brow.

"I was wondering the same thing, something's wrong with you sweetheart, you look upset. You head isn't here with us right now." My mother said.

"It's nothing mom, don't worry about it." I shook my head.

"Something's going on sweetie, what is it? Tell us." My father sighed.

Everyone looked too the stairs when they head the guys coming down the steps. I heard gasps when they got a look at Dean's face. "My god, what happened?" Julia shook her head.

"Oh my goodness, what happened Dean?" My mother questioned.

 _My crazy Ex, that's what happened!_

Dean walked over, standing next to me carefully putting an arm around me. "When I went to grab the water from the trunk, someone jumped me." Dean stated.

"My god, who?" My mother's mouth dropped open.

"Right in the middle of a party?, who is stupid enough to do that?" My father shook his head.

"I didn't see, but I'm pretty sure I know who it was." Dean sighed.

"Oh no, Brock?, he did this to you?" My mother gasped.

"Pretty sure, he must of found out where we lived. Someone must of let it slip at work." Dean nodded.

"I wonder who?" Julia raised a brow.

"Why is he still coming after you?" My brother added.

"I don't know who it was, but no one really knows the whole situation so I doubt they would of even thought not to tell him." Dean nodded. "He still isn't over Jasmine, he wants her back."

"Seriously?" My father shook his head.

"Yeah, I ran into him at work a couple weeks ago. He begged me to come back to him, he told me that he told Rena he wanted to be with me and be a family, that he wanted to raise Madison with me, he wanted to be her father. He promised he'd never hurt me again if I gave him another chance." I said softly "But I told him I love Dean, that we were never going to get back together." I added.

"This is ridiculous." My father growled. "He can't keep doing this, something's not right in his head, he needs to be stopped. What would of happened if it was Jasmine who would of gone out to the car?, he obviously isn't thinking right, who's to say he wouldn't of hurt you Jasmine, or Madison." My father looked to me.

"Dad." I sighed.

"He's right, that's why from now on I don't want you going anywhere without me, or one of the guys. We are going to keep the gate locked at all times, I'm going to get a better security system also. I'm not taking any chances when it comes to you and Madison." Dean stated. "Me and the boys will take care of Lesnar." He added, Baron and Roman looking to each other and nodding.

"Dean, if you try to go after Brock, that's going to make him even angrier. It's going to set him off, he's going to be worse then he is now." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Do you expect him to just sit by and do nothing?" My brother shook his head.

"I don't know, I just don't want him to do something to give Brock any more of a reason to come after him." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"We are together Jasmine, We just got a new home, I've got the family he so desperately wants to have with you. He doesn't need any more of a reason." Dean said, looking down at me.

"He's right, Brock isn't the kind of man who just gives up he's proven that to us. He needs to be put in his place, he has to be shown he's not going to get his way no matter what he tries." My father spoke up.

 _Seriously dad?_

 _Don't get him any more riled up!_

"Dad, I can't believe you are telling him go up against Brock Lesnar. Are you trying to get him hurt?" I spat, narrowing my eyes on my father.

"Calm down." Dean sighed, rubbing my back softly.

"I'm trying to get Lesnar out of your life, and out of Madison's life. That's what I'm trying to do." My father shook his head.

"You telling him to do something as stupid as go against Brock Lesnar, and deliberately try to do something that is going to piss him off even more then he already is, that is going to get him hurt, do you see what he did to Dean. Without him being provoked?" I snapped, what is he trying to do? Brock doesn't need to be made to be any angrier then he already is. "What is wrong with you Dad?, Dean is going to get hurt if he does that. How is he supposed to be a father to Madison if he's seriously hurt. You know Brock has no problem doing that."

"Calm down Jasmine." Dean sighed, rubbing my back again. "Please, you are getting yourself worked up."

 _How am I supposed to do that?_

"Well he's telling you to do something that is going to get you hurt, I don't want you to get hurt Dean. I already feel bad enough that Brock keeps coming after you because of me, I don't like seeing you hurt okay." I threw my hands in the air, completely done with this conversation as I moved past everyone making my way up the stairs.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

I sighed as I watched Jasmine make her way up the stairs. I turned to everyone else. "I'll go talk to her." I sighed.

"She needs to relax, she's stressing herself out." Julia, Jasmine's sister sighed.

"I know, that's why I'm going to calm her down." I sighed. "I'll be back down." I said before making my way up the stairs after her. I followed her into the bedroom, watching as Jasmine sits on the bed.

I walked over to her kneeling down in front of her. "Please relax, this stress isn't good for Madison." I said softly, my hand caressing her stomach gently.

"How can I?, look what Brock did to you. And now my dad comes up with the stupid idea of going after him." Jasmine spat. "I don't want him to hurt you any worse." Jasmine shook her head, I stood up briefly and sat down next to her on the bed, putting an arm around her shoulder, giving her a kiss on the top of the head. "I hate seeing you hurt Dean, I hate it." Jasmine said, her voice cracking.

"I'm fine Jasmine, I've been hurt way worse. I'm not your run of the mill guy. Brock Lesnar has never gone up against the likes of me." I stated, very matter of fact like. Brock Lesnar has another thing coming if he thinks this is scaring me away from Jasmine.

Jasmine sighed, and looked up at me. "I just wish he'd leave us alone. I just want him to move on, and let me be happy, for the first time in so long I'm happy, so happy thanks to you. I love you so much, and I just don't like anyone hurting you." Jasmine said, wiping the tears that were forming in her eyes.

I wrapped my arms around her, when she laid her head on my chest. "It will be okay Jasmine, I promise." I whispered. "Nothing is going to ruin our happiness, or ruin our family. I promise you that Jasmine."

"I love you so much Dean." Jasmine said softly looking up at me.

 _God, I love you woman!_

"And I love you Jasmine." I smiled, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. "More then my own life." I added. "How about you take a shower, or soak in a tub. So you can try to relax and not stress so much. I'll let your parents know you are okay, then when they leave I'll pop some pop corn, and we can have a movie night in our jammies. How does that sound?"

"Like heaven." Jasmine smiled.

"Good, I'll take care of everything you just relax. I'll give you a massage to help with that relaxation if you're lucky." I smirked at her.

"Full body?" Jasmine raised a brow, a smirk appearing on her lips.

"If I'm lucky." I smirked, nipping at her neck.

"I can't wait." Jasmine smiled, standing up. "Maybe I can figure out something to make you feel better also." Jasmine smiled up at me.

 _Oh, I'm very sure you can!_

"Oh, I'm sure you can figure something out." I smirked, nipping at her neck before I brought our lips together.

 **xXxXx**

I made my way back down stairs. "She's going to take a bath and relax, she's going to call you guys when she's done." I said as her family turned back around to me. Baron and Roman had sent me a text they were going to head out, they'd get with me in the morning.

"Good." Jasmine's mother nodded. "How are you feeling?" She raised a brow.

 _Been way worse off then this!_

 _Lesnar, is going to have to do a hell of a lot worse then this, to get to me!_

"I'll be fine, I've been a lot worse off then this." I shrugged. "This is nothing compared to some of the scuffles I've been in growing up."

"Okay, we should be going." Her mother nodded. "Make sure Jasmine remembers to call us when she's done."

"Sure thing." I nodded.

"Take care of my daughter." Her father said.

 _I have every plan of that!_

 _For the rest of my life!_

"Don't worry I will." I nodded.

After Jasmine's family left, I went on starting to clean up the place. I'd finished most of the living room when I heard Jasmine walk into the living room. "Everyone leave?" Jasmine said as I turned around to see her in her silk pink pajama shorts, and matching top.

"Yep, it's just you and me." I smiled wrapping my arms around her. Giving her a kiss.

"Three." Jasmine laughed, rubbing her stomach.

"Of course, can't forget out little princess can we." I smiled down at Jasmine stomach, placing my hand on her stomach. Laughing when Madison kicked, really hard.

"I guess she's letting you know how she felt about being left out." Jasmine laughed.

 _Well, I'd say!_

"I guess so." I smiled, leaning down directly in front of Jasmine's stomach. "You know daddy would never forget about you little princess." I smiled, giving Jasmines stomach a gentle kiss. "Daddy loves you little girl." I smiled, rubbing her stomach again.

"I think she loves you too." Jasmine smiled, when Madison kicked again this time it was a much softer kick. "She's a total daddy's girl." Jasmine added.

"I find nothing wrong with that." I smiled standing up straight giving Jasmine a kiss. "Nothing wrong with that at all."

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Here it is, Chapter 30. Hope you all enjoy it. Jasmine wasn't very happy with her fathers idea, do you think her father was right? Or do you think Dean shouldn't push Lesnar? Please leave a review, let me know what you think of this, and the entire chapter! Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite this story. You all rock!**

 **Reviews= LOVE**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Yeah, Brock always has a way of stirring up issues for Dean and Jasmine! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **Wrestlechic1- Brock definitely needs to stay away, and move on. Let's hope it happens soon, You know Dean is cooking up something! Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy the update! :)**

 **Wolfgirl2013- Thanks for the review! :)**

 **nafiondf aof- lol, thanks for the review! :)**

 **jaliciaherring- Thanks for the review(s) I'll definitely give it a look, thanks for reading and reviewing once again! :) Hope you enjoy the update!**

 **ambrose-kohli-girl- Yep Brock always has to show his mug, when things are going good. Thanks for review glad you liked both chapters! :)**


	31. Permission Granted!

**Dean's Point Of View**

I made my way down the hall, Jasmine was still sleeping and it was the weekend. So both of us were off, I am so thankful that the company was allowing us to pick our schedule due to the pregnancy. It makes things a lot easier on both, Jasmine and myself. Jasmine is now, 28 weeks along and so far she's been pretty good since my run in with Brock outside of our place.

We haven't seen him, he's been laying low. Now I'll admit it does worry me a bit, because I know he's up to something, but I'm not going to let him get to me or Jasmine. I'm going to keep Jasmine safe and as happy as I possibly can. I had been thinking for weeks about something, and I know before I can do it. I need to meet with her father.

 _As scary as that might be!_

I want Madison to have a real family, a mom and a dad. Who are married, and in love. Well we are very much in love, so I figured the next step would be to get married. I love Jasmine more then my own life, Jasmine and Madison both are my entire life. I don't plan on every leaving, either one of them EVER. I'm going to spend the rest of my life being the best father to Madison and being the best lover and friend I can to Jasmine.

I'll admit, I'm nervous as hell. As her father hasn't always been my biggest fan but I love Jasmine and I want to make her my wife. I know how close Jasmine is with her father, and I'd never want to come between that by not asking for his blessing first hand. I just hope he grants it to me, because I want to spend the rest of my life with Jasmine, and asking for her hand in marriage is the way to start.

I was down in the kitchen, making breakfast for Jasmine. I knew she loved her hash browns in the morning. I heard Jasmine coming down the stairs, I kept fixing Jasmine's breakfast, and smiled when I felt Jasmine wrap her arms around me, her bump hitting me in the back. "Morning my love." I smiled, turning around to give her a kiss. "I'm making your breakfast." I smiled.

"Smells so good." Jasmine smiled, kissing me. "We are starved." Jasmine rubbed her stomach slightly.

"So, I'll bring you something home from the restaurant." I said, turning back around. "Your father is going to meet me around 1." I said, hoping she wouldn't get any hint of what I was planning.

"Please tell me you aren't planning anything, like trying to take on Brock." Jasmine sighed, pressing her forehead against my upper arm.

"Don't worry love, I'm not." I kissed her forehead. "Your father and I just need to talk, to make sure things keep going on the right track for us, I want to make sure I stay on his good side." I explained.

"Well, I'm happy you guys are getting along pretty well." Jasmine smiled up at me. "I'm happy I can have my two favorite guys, getting along."

"I know how much it means to have us getting along. I know it stresses you out when we are at odds, so both of us are trying our best to get along." I nodded.

"It does." Jasmine nodded. "Just as you even thinking about going after Brock does." Jasmine reminded me.

I sighed and nodded. "Don't worry about Brock, I have no plans of doing anything that could risk our future together." I said softly, giving her a kiss.

"I'm very happy to hear that." Jasmine smiled. "Now, I'm going to get dress, and take my prenatal vitamins." Jasmine smiled, giving me a kiss as I nodded.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

I walked into the kitchen to see Dean, cleaning up the mess from breakfast. "I told you, I'd clean it up. I just got a little side tracked." I said, leaning up against the doorframe. After breakfast Dean and I got a little sidetracked due to a slight make-out session. "Something you helped me do." I reminded him.

Dean let out a slight chuckle and nodded. "It's not a big deal, I've got it. " Dean shrugged, giving me a soft kiss.

"Well, let me help at least." I suggested.

"I've got it, it's just about finished." Dean shook his head, taking the wash rag away from me, wiping the counter for himself.

I sighed, and shook my head. "You do know, I'm pregnant. Not disabled?" I raised a brow.

"I know, but I told you I got it. I made the mess. So I'll clean it up." Dean shrugged.

"And don't you use the excuse that I made the food, you'll clean up the mess. When I cook?" I raised a brow, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Okay, you're right." Dean nodded. "But in all fairness, I make a much bigger mess then you ever do, so.." Dean smirked.

"Alright, Alright." I shook my head and kissed him. I looked down at my watch. "Dad is going to meet you at the restaurant right?"

"Yep, he changed the time to 11:30, so I have to leave here in a few minutes." Dean nodded.

I still find it funny my dad and Dean are going to get together for lunch. But at least they are getting along, because it wasn't long ago, they were at each other's throat. "I see." I nodded, Dean's arms wrapping around me. "Well, I hope things go well."

"I hope so too." Dean nodded. "I want things to continue to go well, for your sake at least." Dean added.

"Well I'm sure things will go well, I know you and dad both want the same thing. Me happy." I smiled.

"You've got that right." Dean nodded, nipping at my neck. "Your happiness is everything to me." He added.

"I'm so freaking lucky." I smiled, our lips caressing each others.

"I'm the lucky one, I've got a beautiful girlfriend, and a beautiful little girl on the way. My life is freaking amazing thanks to you." Dean smiled, his hand brushing my hair out of my face.

"I love you so much Dean." I smiled up at Dean.

"I love you, more then you will ever understand." Dean kissed the top of my head.

 _Oh, god this man is so amazing!_

 _I love this man with everything I have!_

 _I honestly don't know how I got so lucky!_

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

I sat at the restaurant, it was rather awkward sitting across from Jasmine's father. We'd eaten most of our meal, and hadn't said much to each other. Other then him asking how Jasmine and the baby are doing. I was trying to muster up the courage to ask him, but I was trying to figure out how to bring it up. How do I go about asking him?, do I just come out and say it? Ask him for his daughters hand in marriage?

"So, why did you want to meet with me?" Mike raised a brow.

"Umm, well I wanted to talk to you about Jasmine." I said, as I noticed I'd started biting my nails. I haven't done that in ages.

"Is that right?, we already talked about Jasmine. So what else could we have to talk about, with her being the subject?" Mike questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay, I don't know exactly the best way to come about this, so I'm just going to just come out and say it." I took a deep breath as I looked over at Jasmine's father, as he looked on, a rather intrigued look on his face. "You know I love Jasmine, I love her more then anything in this world. Jasmine and our daughter mean everything to me. And honestly I've never been this happy in my life, and I can't picture my life without Jasmine in it. And sir, I was wondering if I could have your blessing, if you would give your blessing for me to marry Jasmine." I said, laying it out on the table.

Her father looked over at me, I could see the wheels turning. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his head. Well I didn't have to wonder too long. "Are you crazy? Have you lost your mind? You want to marry my daughter, and you want my blessing?" I almost snarled at me.

 _Yep, he's not liking this one bit!_

"Yes, I know that it's sudden. I realize how you might be put off by this. But I promise you sir, I'll take care of Jasmine and our daughter. I'll protect her and Madison with my life. I love Jasmine more then I've ever loved anyone or anything in my life. I love her more then myself, I will put Jasmine and Madison over anything and everything, I swear. You won't regret giving me your blessing, I swear." I sighed, taking a breath before continuing. "I love Jasmine with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, Please sir just give me your blessing, I know how much you mean to Jasmine, and I know she wouldn't ever marry me if she didn't have your blessing, but I also know it'd kill her if you stood in the way of her happiness. Because sir, I do make Jasmine happy and she loves me, we love each other no matter what."

We sat staring at each other, neither of us saying a word for a good five minutes before he finally spoke. "Okay." He nodded.

 _Okay?, Okay what?_

"Okay?" I raised a brow.

"You have my blessing, but I'll warn you, if you hurt my daughter in any way, shape or forum, I swear, you'll never find a place on the face of this earth that you'll be able to hide from me, I'm trusting you with my daughter, and my granddaughter. And that says a lot because I don't trust many people. The last man I trusted around my daughter, used that trust to get with her, force her to become his mistress, and beat her. And I swear, I'll be damned if I let anything like that happen again." He stated. "So yes, you can marry my daughter, but you better treat her right."

"Thank you sir, I promise you'll never regret this. As long as I'm living and breathing I'll make sure Jasmine knows how much I love her, I'll make sure she's treated like a queen." I promised.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Here we have chapter 31, big things coming up as you can see! Jasmine's father took it pretty well if you ask me. What are your thoughts on this chapter? Please leave a review I'd love to hear what you all to everyone who continue to read, review, follow and favorite! You all are amazing!**

 **Reviews= LOVE**

 **jaliciaherring- Thanks for reading, I'm glad you enjoyed the update. Princess will be here before you know it! :)**

 **ambrose-kohli-girl- Thanks for the review, yes both have valid points. But Dean is going to do what he has to do to ensure that Jasmine stays has happy and healthy as possible! :)**

 **Wolfgirl2013- Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy the update! :)**

 **jalicia- Thanks for reading, and for reviewing! :)**


	32. The Proposal!

**Dean's Point Of View**

I got back to the house that night, let me tell you I was beyond happy that I got her fathers approval. It meant so much to me, that he trusts his daughter with me. And I know it will mean a lot for Jasmine to have her father in our corner going into this marriage. Now the only thing to do is ask her, and pray she says yes. I don't know what'd I'd do if she said no. I honestly can't imagine my life without her and I know she loves me and she said she does want to spend her life me so I definitely hope she says yes.

Today is the day I'm going to ask her, I've got it all planned out. I just know she's going to love it. Jasmine is out doing some shopping with Summer today I asked Summer to keep Jasmine away for as long as possible so I could get everything ready.

I headed out to the kitchen, ready to get our meal ready for dinner. I was fixing us a wonderful meal, I actually called Jasmine's mother Rhonda and asked for the recipe to Jasmine's favorite meal growing up which is her mothers famous meatloaf. Jasmine always said she'd never had anyone's meatloaf that she loved more then her mothers, so I decided to give it a try.

I of course had to go to the store to get all the fixings, for the complete meal, the potato's for the mashed potato's. Everything for her mothers homemade baked mac and cheese. Then of course everything for the main course, the meatloaf. I'll tell you her mother did have a complete different recipe then I do, she adds a lot of seasoning to it, and some extra things so I was pretty nervous to try and recreate it, but her mother said to call her if I needed any help, and she'd walk me through it.

I had everything started, the meatloaf was in the oven, the potato's were boiling, I was in the middle of getting the mac and cheese mixed so I could also put that in the oven, in about 30 minutes.

I looked down at my phone, I smiled when Jasmine sent me a photo of all the bags full of stuff for Madison, telling me they still had a few more stores to hit, and she'd try not to buy the entire store, she goes into next. I sent her a message and told her I'd believe it when I have the proof, knowing how much she loves to shop for Madison. I tell you our little girl is going to be so spoiled it's not even funny.

Summer also texted me and told me they'd be gone for at least another hour and a half, I told her that was perfect and thanked her.

Great, everything is almost ready and I can't believe it but by the end of this night, I could have myself a fiancé. If everything goes right that is, let's just say I've got my fingers and toes crossed for this.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

Summer and I made it back to the house, our shopping trip went extremely well if you ask me. Now I'll admit I spent more then I wanted too, but it was totally worth it when I think of all the wonderful things I've got for my little girl. Dean smiled and greeted us at the door, giving me a soft kiss, taking the bags from me and putting them on the table. "Any more in the car?" Dean questioned.

"Umm, yeah." I nodded, biting my lip.

"I'll go get them." Dean smiled, giving me a kiss on the top of the head before heading out the door.

"Wow, he is so wonderful with you, this is a side not many people get to see." Summer smiled over at me.

"I know, Dean is so wonderful." I smiled. "I'm so lucky to have him."

"He's lucky if you ask me." Summer smirked.

"He thinks so also." I nodded, with a giggle. "Today was so much fun." I smiled, giving her a hug.

"I know, it's so good to finally be able to have girl time. For a while there I was worried, our friendship was coming to an end." Summer admitted.

 _You have no idea, the problems that were going on then!_

 _But it's over now, thankfully!_

"That was a rough time in my life, but it's all better now as you can see." I smiled.

"Thankfully, I'm so happy you've found happiness." Summer smiled. "You deserve it." She added.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"I'll get going, call me later." Summer smiled, giving me a hug before she headed out the door, just as Dean was heading in.

"So much for not buying out the store." Dean laughed.

 _I know, I know!_

 _You'll understand why, when I show you all the amazing things I got for Madison!_

"I know, but once I got in that place, I couldn't help it." I shrugged. "Something smells wonderful." I said sniffing around, it smelled like Dean cooked up something wonderful.

"Oh, well let me show you what I've cooked up." Dean smiled, taking my hand leading me into the kitchen. "Your mother gave me the recipe." Dean smiled, as I looked over at the table, a beautiful dinner set up for me. My favorite, Meatloaf, potato's, and baked mac and cheese. He'd dimmed the lights, and put some candles out to make it all romantic. This was so wonderful.

 _God, this man is a dream!_

"Wow, you are so amazing." I smiled up at him giving him a kiss. "This is beautiful, but why?" I raised a brow.

"You deserve something special." Dean shrugged. "Come on, let's sit so you can tell me how I did on this dish."

"Yumm, I'm starving." I smiled, Dean leading me over to the table, pulling out a chair for me and scooting me in once I sat down. "Smells delicious." I smiled over at him.

"Hopefully it taste okay." Dean nodded.

"I'm sure it will." I smiled.

I smiled, and took a few bits, wow this was really good. He had to of followed my mothers directions to the tee, because it tasted just like hers. It was so good, to think I've got a man who is sweet, loves me, my daughter, is sexy as hell, and can cook.

 _Can you say jackpot?_

"This is amazing." I smiled. "So how many times did you have to call my mom?" I smirked, raising a brow.

"Only like three." Dean laughed, with a shrug.

"Well, I love it. It's delicious." I smiled, taking another bite.

"Glad you think so." Dean smiled over at me.

 **xXxXx**

Dean and I made our way to the nursery, he said he wanted to show me something he got for Madison today. "So, what did you get her?" I raised a brow, looking around.

"This." Dean smiled, turning around showing me an adorable onezie he must of had made for her. Because it was a pink onezie, with black lettering that had his DA symbol on it, and under it was her name Madison Rose Ambrose. I smiled and kissed him. "You like it?" Dean smiled.

"Yes, it's wonderful." I smiled.

"I also got you something." Dean said, turning back around grabbing out a shirt, that was the same color as the onezie he'd gotten Madison. It was folded up and he put it on the changing table. "Check it out." Dean smiled.

I raised a brow, and shook my head as I walked over to the changing table, and turned around to face the t-shirt, Dean moving behind me. I unfolded it, it had his DA symbol on it just as it had on Madison's onezie, but I was shocked and confused when I saw underneath was the Words Jasmine Ambrose, and a question mark at the end of it.

 _What?_

 _What does this mean?_

I turned around and my eyes got wide, Dean was on one knee a little blue box in his hand. "Dean?" I raised a brow.

"Jasmine, you know how much I love you. You mean the world to me, you and Madison do. I can't imagine my world without you in it. And I never want to find out what it would be like again. I love you more then my own life, I'd do anything for you Jasmine. I don't just want to be your boyfriend, I want to be your husband, I want to spend the rest of my life with you Jasmine." Dean said opening up the box, showing me the beautiful 2 carat princess cut diamond ring. "Jasmine Alice Collins, will you make me the happiest man alive?, Will you Marry Me? Do you want to be Jasmine Ambrose?" Dean bit his lip as he looked up at me.

I brought my hands to my mouth, as I looked down at him, tears in my eyes. This was the last thing I'd expected to happen tonight. Dean actually wants to marry me. He wants to spend his life with me, and Madison. I wipe my tears and nodded. "Yes, yes I'll marry you Dean." I smiled, Dean jumping up cupping my face between his palms and kissing me. "God, I love you. I can't wait to be Jasmine Ambrose." I smiled when he pulled away, looking down at my finger as Dean put the ring on my finger.

"I love you too, so much Jasmine." Dean smiled, giving me another kiss. "I've never been so happy in my life." Dean smiled, his thumb caressing my cheek.

"Neither have I." I smiled, taking a deep breath everything still sinking in. "I can't believe it, we are engaged." I smiled, as Dean wrapped his arms around me.

 _I'm engaged, wow this has been the perfect night!_

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

I smiled as I laid in bed with Jasmine in my arms, Jasmine looking at her ring. She said YES, I'm beyond happy. I'm actually going to be marrying the woman I love more then life it's self. It's actually going to happen.

"So, what did my dad say?" Jasmine said, looking up at me. "He wasn't too tough on you?"

 _Not too bad I guess!_

 _It could of gone a lot worse!_

"That I better never hurt you, in any way, shape or forum." I stated. "And I swore to him that I never wood." I smiled, giving her a peck on the lips.

"Wow, I can't believe we are actually engaged." Jasmine smiled, letting out a content sigh.

"Neither can I, but I'm so happy." I smiled, running a hand through her hair.

"Me too." Jasmine said, her smile getting even wider.

"So you didn't think the proposal was too, cheesy?" I raised a brow.

"No, not at all. I loved it." Jasmine smiled, laying her head back on my chest. "It was perfect, you are perfect." Jasmine smiled.

 _You are the only one who thinks so!_

"I'm far from perfect, but I'm going to try to be as close to a perfect husband and father as I can be." I admitted.

"I know you will be, I just know." Jasmine said softly.

 _I certainty hope so!_

"I hope so." I nodded.

"I can't wait to tell everyone." Jasmine smiled up at me.

"Neither can I." I admitted, although I know someone won't be too happy about it, but I'm not going to bring him up to Jasmine, tonight is about us. Our engagement, and making Jasmine feel special and happy. I think I did a pretty good job, if I do say so myself.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author:**

 **Reviews= LOVE**

 **Wolfgirl2013- Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy the update! :)**

 **kimberly316- Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy the update, and proposal! :)**

 **nafiondf aof- Thank for the review, and for reading! Enjoy the update! :)**

 **jaliciaherring- It will be coming up, thanks for the review, hope you enjoy the update! :)**

 **ambrose-kohli-girl- Thanks for reading, and for reviewing. He did something he thought would be cute, it was a little cheesy but totally adorable, Jasmine really loves things like that so it was perfect for her! Hope you enjoyed the update! :)**


	33. Telling The World!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

I rolled over, stretching my arms out. I smiled when I looked at the ring on my finger. Visions of last night flooding my mind. I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life, Dean asked me to marry him. And I said yes. I can't believe it, I am actually, officially engaged. I smiled and giggled when Dean nuzzled my neck. "Morning beautiful." Dean rasped, brushing his nose against mine before giving me a soft kiss.

"Morning." I smiled. "I'm still on cloud nine."

"You and I both." Dean smiled, giving me another kiss on the lips.

"So how long do you think we should keep this to ourselves?" I raised a brow, looking down at Dean.

"You mean how long should we keep it from Brock?" Dean sighed, shaking his head.

"I just don't want him to take it out on you." I sighed. "And that's what he's going to do, I'm so scared he's going to hurt you again."

"I don't care what he does to me, I love you and I'm so damn happy and proud that you are going to be my wife. I want the world to know that." Dean stated, wrapping his arms around me.

I nodded and gave him a peck on the lips. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of even brought it up." I said softly.

"Don't worry about it." Dean said, running his hand through my hair.

"I don't want you to think that I want to hide our engagement from everyone. I just don't want any more problems." I explained.

"I understand that." Dean said, kissing the top of my head. "But it's bound to come out sometime. Don't you want to be the one to pick the time and place?" Dean raised a brow.

I nodded and sighed. He was right about that, I'd much rather be the one to pick the time and place everyone finds out. "You're right." I smiled up at him. "So, when do you think would be the perfect time to tell everyone?"

"I say now." Dean shrugged, when I gave him a look.

"Now?, what do you mean now?" I raised a brow.

"I say we call your parents, tell them you said yes." Dean explained. "Then we take to twitter, and tell the world about our amazing news."

I laughed and smiled. "Before we tell the world. We should make sure our close friends and family know. Like my brother and sister. Then Summer, and the rest of my girls." I explained. "You should probably tell Roman before we spill it to the entire world." I added.

"You're right about that. I guess it's best if we don't blab it to the world, until we have everyone in our immediate circle covered first." Dean agreed.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

I walked back into the bedroom, after I'd cleaned up breakfast. I'd made breakfast in bed for Jasmine and she loved it. I absolutely love pampering Jasmine, showing her the attention she deserves. I noticed Jasmine wasn't in bed, she must of been getting dressed. We did end up telling her parents over the phone, and it turns out her sister and brother were both there when we told them so that took care of that. All were happy for us, something that made Jasmine very happy.

I can hear Jasmine on the phone as she walks out of the bathroom, putting her hair up into a pony tail. She smiles at me and mouths Summer to me. So she was on the phone with Summer, I had already told Roman, he was surprised to say the least but happy for us he said he'd have to plan my bachelor party. I smiled and gave her a gentle kiss after she hung up the phone.

"So, how'd Summer take it?" I raised a brow, wrapping my arms around her.

"Already planning our wedding." Jasmine laughed.

"Of course she is, lets hope she lets you have some say." I nodded.

"Well, I would be happy if we just ran off, and eloped. Just you and me." Jasmine looked up at me.

"Well, I want us to have a wedding, where I can show off my beautiful bride." I smiled.

"Well, then since you put it that way." Jasmine smiled, and gave me a peck on the lips. "All I know is, as long as you show up our wedding will be perfect."

"I can promise you, there is nothing in this world that will stop me from showing up at our wedding. With bells on mind you." I smiled, wrapping my arms around her lowering my lips to hers.

"So, how did Roman take the news?" Jasmine questioned.

"He was surprised to say the least, but he's excited for us. He's planning the bachelor party already." I nodded.

"Tell him no strippers." Jasmine laughed.

"I'm not much of a stripper guy any way." I shrugged.

"Yeah right, Dean Ambrose." Jasmine laughed, shaking her head.

"Okay, I'm not anymore that is." I stated.

"Glad to hear that." Jasmine nodded, giving me a soft kiss. "So, how do you want to tell everyone?"

"I don't know, how do women usually spill this kind of news?" I raised a brow.

"Usually social media." Jasmine admitted.

"I see, I'm not much for social media." I admitted, myself.

"Yeah, I can tell. I'll take care of it." Jasmine smiled. "We can take a picture and post it to my twitter and instagram and with-in a few hours the whole world will know."

"Okay, I'm not much of a picture person but let's do this." I nodded.

"Whoa, let me fix my hair and make-up." Jasmine said, slipping out of my arms and heading up the stairs. I laughed shaking my head, I thought she looked absolutely beautiful already, but if she wanted to fix her hair and make-up then by all means.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

After I fixed my hair and make-up I had gone back down stairs and Dean and I took a few pictures, I finally picked the picture of Dean and I, where I was holding my hand out, and you could see my ring. Dean was giving me a sweet little peck on the cheek. I absolutely love the picture and just knew it was the perfect one to announce our engagement. I posted it on my twitter and instagram with the caption.

I said YES, #FutureMrsAmbrose!

I smiled as I saw all the likes, and retweets going out. It was getting around pretty quickly. Not just our friends from the company, Like Alicia, Summer, Roman, and countless others were congratulating us. But fans happy for us also. I'll admit I saw some not so happy people making troll comments on the post, but what do you expect on the internet?

"Took less time then I thought. We already have over 600 retweets, and 800 likes and it's only been like an half-hour." I smiled looking over at Dean.

"And that's a good thing?" Dean raised a brow.

"Yes, very good. that means the word is getting out." I nodded.

"Well then I guess that's good." Dean nodded. "So what do we do next?" Dean raised a brow.

"Nothing, we just sit and let it do it's job." I shrugged. "So, how about you and me order some food in, and we can snuggle up on the couch and watch scary movies all night?" I smiled.

"Sound's like a plan." Dean smiled, and leaned forward to give me a kiss.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Here is chapter 33, hope you all enjoy it. I know it's short just wanted to get a chapter out soon! My life has been crazy, with work, and family. And then I found out I'm pregnant and let me tell you this first trimester is kicking my butt. Anyway, hope you all enjoy the update, as little of an update it was. Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite this story. You guys rock!**

 **REVIEWS= LOVE**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Thanks, for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **kimberly316- Thanks glad you enjoyed it! :)**

 **Wolfgirl2013- Glad you liked it! :)**

 **Wrestlechic1- One can only hope Brock gets the picture. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **ambrose-kohli-girl- Thanks for reading and reviewing glad you like it! :)**

 **ShadowRav- Thanks glad you are enjoying it! Hope you continue to enjoy it! :)**

 **jaliciaherring- Glad you like it! :)**

 **Tenyluv- Glad you enjoy it! :)**

 **takerschick- Glad you are enjoying it, thanks for reading! :)**

 **Guest- Here it is, hope you enjoy! :)**


	34. Something Unexpected!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

It's been a few weeks, and things have been pretty good. Everyone at work was so excited for us, congratulating us, asking when the wedding was and many other questions. I smiled as I looked up at Dean, who's hand was still in mine. It had been such a wonderful couple weeks, no word from Brock but I knew that would end soon and we'd have to see him as he's coming back from a some what forced vacation. Stephanie and Hunter had ordered him to take a paid vacation in hopes he'd have time to cool off. One can hope right?

"So, I heard you and Summer talking about your maternity shoot, when is that happening?" Dean questioned.

"In about a month, when I'm 34 weeks." I smiled, I was now 30 weeks and feeling it you can say. I was always tired, my feet I can barely see them. I feel like somedays, just walking to the kitchen from the bedroom is like running a marathon. Not to mention I've been pretty moody as of late, and Dean's been such a trooper. He has so much patients with me never once has he gotten annoyed with me or anything, this man is such a dream.

"I see, so what is this whole maternity shoot for?" Dean raised a brow.

"It will be something, I can look back on when I'm older, something we can look back on when we are older. And we can show Madison when she's older, I think it will be something special to share with her." I smiled up at him.

Dean nodded and smiled. "So, how long are you going to be doing this shoot for?" Dean raised a brow.

"Not too long, you'll be there also to keep me company." I said looking up to him. "And you'll be in some of the pictures." I added.

"I'll be what?" Dean raised a brow, stopping in his tracks to turn and look at me.

"Well, I want you to be in some of the pictures." I stated.

"I don't do pictures." Dean sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh, just a couple, please?" I pout my lip out slightly looking up at him. "For me?"

Dean sighed and nodded with a smile. "Anything for you." Dean said softly, running a hand through my hair.

"Oh, you are so good to me." I smiled, leaning forward to kiss him, his arms wrapping around me tightly, but not to tightly as he didn't want to squash my bump.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

I smiled pulling back from the kiss. "What's wrong?" I raised a brow, noticing Jasmine tense up, and her eyes widen.

Jasmine swallowed hard. "Brock." Jasmine whispered.

I sighed and turned around to see Brock standing next to Paul. His hands balled into fists. "It's going to be okay." I whispered after I turned back to her, giving her a kiss on the top of the head.

Jasmine nodded, and gripped my hand tightly as I took her hand into mine.

Jasmine and I started to head down the hall, Brock stepping in front of me. I growled as I looked at him. "What do you want?" I spat.

Brock looked to Paul who nodded and pulled out an envelope out of his suit jacket. Then handed the envelope to Jasmine who got a confused look on her face. "What's this?" Jasmine shook her head, a confused look still plastered on her face.

"Read it." Was all that Paul said, then pushed Brock around us and headed down the hall.

I turned around to Jasmine who was still looking at the papers. "Open it, read it."

Jasmine sighed and opened it, I saw her start to scan the papers. Then I saw her eyes grow wide, and her hands start to shake. "No, no this can't happen." Jasmine shook her head, her words shaky.

"What's wrong Jasmine?" I raised a brow.

"Brock's trying to take Madison, he's trying to get full custody. With no visitation." Jasmine shook her head. "He's trying to take Madison from us." Jasmine started crying.

I shook my head, pulling her into my arms. Running a gentle hand up and down her back trying to calm her. There was no way in hell was I letting Brock Lesnar take my daughter from us. It just wouldn't happen, no matter what I have to do I'll put a stop to Brock Lesnar.

 **xXxXx**

 **Brock's Point Of View**

 _xXxFlashbackxXx_

 _I was sitting in my hotel room, looking through my phone. I saw a notification from Twitter, it was from Jasmine's page I clicked it and saw it was a picture of Jasmine and Dean, her hand in front of her I look at her hand, and saw a ring on her ring finger. This couldn't be, no way it couldn't be what I thought it was. I read the caption, and threw my phone across the room. Soon to be Mrs. Ambrose, no way in hell was that happening._

 _After a night of tearing my hotel room apart, putting holes in the wall and drinking myself into oblivion. I woke up and realized just what I was going to do, they want to live happily ever after, as MR. and Mrs. they weren't going to do it with my child. I'll make sure I put a stop to this, or she'll never see Madison and I'll make sure of that._

 _xXxEndofFlashbackxXx_

As we headed down the hall I heard Jasmine start to cry, looking back to see Dean taking Jasmine into his arms. I growled to myself as I turned back around and kept walking, if Jasmine wants to become Mrs. Dean Ambrose, she won't be doing it with my daughter.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Here is chapter 34, thanks for all the well wishes on the pregnancy. I'm super excited. Anyway sorry it's so short, I just didn't want too much into this chapter. What are your thoughts for this chapter? please leave a review. Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite this story!**

 **Reviews = LOVE**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Thanks, and glad you enjoy it! :)**

 **AliceLouiseVA123- Thanks, Brock reacted not so well, I'd say he went straight for the one thing he'd knew get them both. :)**

 **Wolfgirl2013- Thank you and happy you like it. :)**

 **Morrowsong- Thanks and glad you are enjoying this story. :)**

 **Guest- Happy you are enjoying this story. :)**

 **Wrestlechic- Happy you enjoyed it, Brock defiantly didn't take the news well. :)**

 **Jaliciaherring- Hope you enjoy! :)**

 **takerschick- Thanks, happy you enjoy the chapter! :)**

 **ambrose-kohli-girl- Thank you very much, Brock took the news, pretty bad I'd say. He's not just trying to hurt Dean and Jasmine physically now, he's going for the emotional pain now. :)**

 **\- Thanks, I'm happy you are enjoying this story. :)**

 **nafiondf aof- I'm happy you are enjoying this! :)**

 **Countryliving Girl- Hope you enjoy the update! :)**


	35. UPDATE

**Note From The Author:**

 **Hello I'm sorry It's been taking so long, it's been a rough couple weeks. My pregnancy was pretty rough and yesterday I gave birth to a little boy. he was born way too early and didn't survive. So I'm finding it really hard to write about this story and Jasmine's pregnancy right now, I'm not in a very good head space emotionally right now, so I'm going to take a little time off from this story and focus on my other on going story Convenience until I can get it back together and start working on No Choice again. Don't worry the story will be back I just need to get my self together and heal. Thanks I hope you all can understand.**


	36. A Meeting

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

I woke up, and looked around. I didn't see Dean. I crawled out of bed and over to the table

By the door, I saw he left a note. He was going to grab us something to eat, and he'd be back

Soon. I shook my head, as I saw the papers Brock had served me with. It sank in again, Brock

Was really trying to take my daughter from me.

I walked back over to the bed sitting down I took my phone out, looking at the screen I saw

I had a message from Brock. I sighed, why couldn't he just leave us alone. Brock was saying

He'd be willing to talk to me about Madison, as long as it was alone. I did need to talk to him but I knew it wasn't a good idea to be alone with Brock. I texted him back and told him I'd meet him but not alone, it had to be in public. Brock agreed but said Dean was not to be with me he would speak to me as long as Dean was with me. I agreed and we set it up for an hour from now.

I got up and decided to take a shower and get ready. After a few minutes I walked back out to the front, I'd changed into some yoga pants and a tank top, then I sat down. I smiled when I saw Dean walking through the door. Dean walked over to me and leaned down to give me a kiss. "Morning beautiful." Dean smiled. "How are you feeling this morning?" He raised a brow.

"As good as can be expected, I guess." I shrugged. "After we finish eating I think I'm going to head down to gym for a while." I said, I couldn't let him know I was going to meet Brock, he'd never let me see him alone.

"Do you want me to come along?" Dean raised a brow.

"No, I think I need sometime alone." I stated.

"I see, just be careful, don't over do it." Dean stated.

"I won't over do it, I promise." I smiled, as Dean handed over my food. "Yum, this smells good." I smiled.

 **xXxXx**

I walked into the coffee shop, Brock and I had agreed on and I saw Brock sitting at a table, I took a deep breath and walked over to the table, sitting across from him. "How are you feeling?" Brock questioned.

"How do you think Brock?, you are trying to take my daughter." I spat, rolling my eyes. "Why would you do this?, you don't even want her. You never did." I shook my head.

"Do you need to question that?, I told you I wasn't going to let you make this ready made family with Ambrose. Why on earth would you think I'd be okay with you marrying the man?" Brock growled at me.

"I don't need you to be okay with it, I love Dean and we are getting married." I stated. "And we are going to live our lives together, happily."

"Well, you won't be doing that with my daughter." Brock stated.

"So as long as Dean and I get married, you are going to try to take her from us?" I shook my head.

"Exactly." Brock nodded, a smirk on his face.

"Brock, you can't be that big of a monster. A child needs their mother, Madison needs me." I shook my head, my emotions getting the best of me. "You know how much I want this baby, how could you do this to me Brock, you claimed to love me, but you couldn't. If you EVER really loved me you'd never be able to do something so cruel." I said, wiping a tear that had fallen.

"I do love you Jasmine, more than I think I've EVER loved anyone in my life. I can't just sit by and let the woman I love marry another man. " Brock shook his head. "If you want to keep Madison, then come back to me Jazz. That's all you have to do is come back to me and you and I can raise Madison together. We can be a real family." Brock said, reaching across the table taking my hand.

I snatched my hand out of his. "That's never going to happen." I shook my head. "Please, just let this go, Do take Madison from me. From Dean, he loves her so much already he's going to be such a great dad." I shook head, tears flowing from my eyes. "Please."

"He'll never be her father, and as far as I'm concerned. You'll NEVER be her mother." Brock growled standing up. "I'm going to make sure Madison never knows who you are, and I'll make sure you'll never see her face again once I've got her." Brock spat.

I shook my head, as I watched him turn around, just then I had a huge pain hit me. "Ahh, oh god." I cried, what is this? It hurts so bad. I grabbed my stomach, as the pain brought me to my knees.

"Jasmine?" Brock turned around. "What's wrong?"

"I-I. Ahhh." I screamed as the pain got even worse. There was now a crowd gathered around us.

 **xxXxX**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

Getting the call from the hospital telling me something had happened to Jasmine was the worst feeling in the world, they couldn't tell me much just that she was in the ER and they were working to get her stable. I rushed to the front. "Hello, I'm looking for Jasmine Collins?" I questioned the lady at the front.

"She's not stable." I heard a voice from behind me. I turned to see Brock sitting in a chair. What the hell was he doing here?

"What did you do to her?" I growled at him.

"Nothing, we were having a conversation and she began having pain." He sighed.

"What conversation?, she was supposed to be working out." I shook my head.

"She was having a meeting with me, about our daughter." Brock stated. "I told her I'd meet with her to discuss Madison, as long as you weren't anywhere around."

"What did you say to her?, she had to of gotten upset about something you said." I growled.

"I told her simply that if she married you, she'd never see her daughter again." Brock shrugged.

"Family Of Jasmine Collins?" A nurse came out.

"Yes." I said. "How's Jasmine?, how our daughter?"

"Well, the doctor is admitting her, they are trying to stop the labor, but so far no luck. So they are giving her steroids to help develop the baby's lungs. Incase we can't stop it. You can go back and see her if you'd like." The nurse stated.

"Yes of course." I nodded and headed back to the door, I turned around when I heard Brock behind me. "You stay the hell away from my girl." I growled.

"She's carrying MY child." Brock growled back.

"Only one visitor, and she was asking for Dean Ambrose." The nurse stated.

"That's me." I stated, and followed the nurse back to Jasmine.

 **xXxXx**

I walked into the room and saw Jasmine's arms around her stomach, holding it she looked up when she heard me. Tears instantly started to flow from her eyes. "I'm so sorry." Jasmine whimpered, I rushed to her throwing my arms around her.

"Shh, it's okay." I said, holding her, rubbing her back as I did so. "It's okay."

She pulled away. "I shouldn't of lied to you, I'm so sorry and now look what's happened." She whimpered.

"Don't worry about it, we will worry about that later. Now we need to focus on Madison." I said. "I just want to know one thing, why did you go alone?"

"He said he wouldn't meet unless you weren't there. I thought I could get him to realize how much Madison means to me, and how much she needs me. Needs us." Jasmine shook her head. "But he didn't care, for the life of me I don't know why I didn't see it sooner, everything he's done to me, but a part of me didn't think he could have been so cruel as to try to take my baby from me."

"I'm not going to let him take her from you." I shook my head. "I don't care how low I have to stoop I will." I shook my head. "He's forgetting everything we have on him. We have text messages, voice mails, video tape, pictures of the marks he's left on you before. If I have to drag his name through the mud, I will. I will NEVER allow that man to take our daughter from us Jasmine, I promise you that." I stated.

Jasmine bit her lip and nodded. "I'm just scared Dean, I'm so scared." She shook her head.

"You trust me right?" I questioned.

"Yes, with everything in me." Jasmine nodded.

"Okay, then trust me that I will NEVER let Brock Lesnar take our little girl." I said and leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

* * *

 **Authors Notes: I know it's been so long since I've updated but I think I'm finally able to continue the story. Hope you all enjoy the update. I know it is a but of a cliff hanger with the baby but more is to come.**

Reviews= LOVE


	37. Think Again!

**Dean's Point Of View**

I sat in the chair watching Jasmine sleep, she had been moved to a room for observation, she was hooked up to all these monitors, one was for Madison's heart beat, so they could keep an eye on it, they were worried because her heart rate had dropped several times.

I looked down at my phone it was her mother, I'd texted her and told her what was going on, so her mother was just telling me that they made it to town and were heading to the hospital, so I texted her and told her what room we were in.

I looked over when I heard Jasmine groan. "You okay love?" I questioned standing off my chair, walking over towards her.

"Yeah, I just can't get comfortable." Jasmine nodded. "Has mom texted back yet?" She questioned.

"Yep, they just made it to town, they should be here soon." I said, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Good, I really want to see my dad right now." Jasmine admitted.

"I can guess, daddy's girl." I laughed, Jasmine elbowing me. "What, it's true."

"So what, you've got you're self a daddy's girl right here as well." Jasmine smiled rubbing her stomach.

I smiled and leaned down and kissed Jasmine's stomach, well as much as I could since she was hooked up to a fetal monitor. "That's fine by me, you can be as much of a daddy's girl as you want princess, daddy doesn't mind." I smiled "Daddy is going to spoil you rotten little girl."

"You're right, her Daddy. Her REAL daddy will spoil her." Someone from the door spoke.

I growled and turned to see Paul Heyman behind me. "I AM her REAL daddy." I growled. "What the hell are you doing here?" I addded.

"My client didn't think it'd be a good idea for him to show up, so he sent me to check up on you. He didn't want to cause any undue harm to HIS daughter's health." Paul stated.

"She's not his, she's Dean's." Jasmine spat. "She'll never be his daughter." Jasmine growled.

I looked at the monitors as they started to go crazy, both Jasmine's and the baby's. "GET OUT. NOW."

"I'll leave I don't want to cause any harm to this innocent child. I'll just let Brock know that his little girl is okay." Paul backed up.

"Let him know, that he will NEVER have anything to do with Mine and Dean's daughter, and know what else, tell him he'll never come between Dean and I, I'm not Brock's anymore. I'm Dean's, make sure you tell him that, I'm Dean's girl and that' s how I'm staying." Jasmine growled at Paul.

I smiled to myself as I stood behind Jasmine rubbing her back. Yep she's my girl, and she's always going to be. I leaned down and kiss the top of her head.

"I'll be sure to relay the message to him." Paul shook his head. "But you do know it's going to anger the beast to no end."

"I don't give a damn." Jasmine said very bluntly.

That's my girl, I love it when she stands up for herself, and that little attitude it's so fucking sexy on her. "That makes two of us." I smirked.

Paul shook his head and walked out the door.

I turned and looked to Jasmine, she scoots over and pat the bed for me to join her. "Are you sure I won't hurt you love?" I raised a brow.

"I want you close to me Dean, so does Madison, she's calming down now that she hears your voice." Jasmine smiled.

We heard the door open and saw a nurse walk in. "Your monitors were going crazy, is everything okay?" She questioned walking over checking all the monitors and the print out that was coming from one of the machine's I believe it was the one monitoring Madison's heart beat.

"I'm fine, there was just an unwelcomed visitor, and he upset me a little bit." Jasmine admitted.

"If you give me their name I can make sure they don't show up again, or anyone else you don't want." The nurse said. "We don't need any undue stress on this little one, her heart rate was getting almost dangerously high. That's a scary thing for us." She added.

"Yes, his name was Paul Heyman, and also if you can add Brock Lesnar to the list it'd put alot off my mind." Jasmine stated.

"I'll put both names on the list, you just rest some okay. How is your pain? Is it under control now?" She questioned.

"Yes, it's fine now." Jasmine smiled.

"Great, I'll let you two be I'll be back in a bit to check on you. If you need anything please press your call button, or if you are having any problems with visitors hit your call button and I'll make sure I am here with security in a jiffy." She smiled before walking out the door.

"I'm going to play the part of security if that SOB show's up again." I growled slightly.

"He'd run like a scared little girl." Jasmine laughed.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

I was laying in Dean's arms when we heard a knock on the door and saw it open a second later. I smiled when I saw my mom, dad, sister, brother, and sister-in-law. I had no idea that they were all showing up, I thought just my mom and dad would show up.

"Daddy." I smiled, and held my arms out for him. Dean scooting off the bed greeting my mother, as My father hugged me.

"Hey princess, how are you feeling?" My father raised a brow.

"Much better now that you are here." I smiled up at him.

"How's my grand baby?" My mother questioned as she gave me a hug.

"She's much better now, her heart rate is down to a safe level so we are just keep an eye on her for now." I said, rubbing my stomach slightly.

"How long are they going to keep you here?" Julia questioned.

"For at least another day or so it just depends on how she does. We just had a bit of an ordeal a few minutes ago, and it caused Madison's heart rate to sky rocket, the nurse said it was getting almost dangerously high." I stated.

"What happened?" My father raised a brow, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, Paul Heyman showed up." I said, Dean sitting down next to me rubbing my back.

"What the hell was that scum bag doing here?" My father questioned.

"He was checking on Jasmine, for Brock." Dean stated. "Brock wanted to check on his little girl and didn't think it was a good idea for him to show up." Dean said, using air quotes when he said his little girl.

"Since when does he want Madison?" My brother spat.

"Well, we didn't tell you everything." I said. "Well, after Brock found out about Dean and my engagement, he filed for custody he wants to take Madison from me and Dean, he texted me yesterday morning. He said he'd be willing to meet with me and talk about Madison if I did it alone. So I met him at a coffee shop."

"Why on earth would you meet him alone Jasmine?" My father shook his head. "After everything he's done why would you risk him harming you or Madison."

"Calm down." My mother swatted at him.

"He wouldn't try anything in public, plus I thought I could get to him and make him understand how much Madison need me and Dean, he didn't want her until he found out that I wasn't going to give her up, he only wants her because he knows it's going to hurt me and Dean if we don't have her. He thinks it's going to come between us. I thought I could get through to him, that he'd see that if he really loves me as he claims then he would want to hurt me, he said I could keep Madison if I went back to him and raised her with him. He said if I married Dean then I'd never see her, she'd never know who I was." I shook my head, tears coming to my eyes again even thinking about not ever seeing my little girl.

"I assured her that's NEVER going to happen. Brock Lesnar isn't taking our daughter from us and I'll make damn sure of it." Dean stated, before giving me a kiss on top of my head. "Brock Lesnar will NEVER be her father. I'm her father, she's going to be Madison Rose Ambrose, not Madison Rose Lesnar. No matter what he thinks." He added.

I smiled and looked up at him. "Yep, and I'm going to be Jasmine Alice Ambrose." I smiled, leaning in and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Whatever you need me and your father to do, we will. There is no way in hell we are going to allow him to raise our granddaughter." My mother stated.

"That's right sweetie, he's not going to get anywhere near that little girl." My father added.

 **xXxXx**

Brock's Point Of View

I sat on bed, looking over some things on my phone. I came across a photo of Jasmine and I, I ran my finger over it. God I hated everything that was going on. My girl, my beautiful Jasmine was marrying some other SOB and it seems like I can't do anything about it.

But I'll be damn if I go down without a fight. That's why I'm doing what I'm doing, taking my daughter. I'll admit it wasn't what I wanted I'd much rather be raising her with my girl. But if Jasmine wasn't to play it like this then so be it. I'll take Madison and she'll never see her again.

It wasn't what I wanted to begin with, but hey Madison is coming and I'm going to do what I have to do to get her, call me an asshole if you want but Madison is MY daughter not Dean Ambrose's. He thinks he is just going to get away with stealing my girl, and now he wants this ready made family with her? Nope not going to happen, he'll have to do that without MY daughter, Madison Rose Lesnar. No way in hell will my child have that son of a bitches last name.

I heard my door open and saw Paul come in. "What's going on?" I raised a brow. "How's Jasmine and Madison?" I questioned.

"Both are okay, they are keeping her for a couple days, she's in room 426. Dean's right by her side of course." Paul stated.

I growled at that comment, of course he is where else would he be, besides up my girls ass? "So they are both good now, that's good. So I'll go up and talk to her in the morning, maybe this will have scared her a bit, and made her realize how much she doesn't want to lose her daughter." I stated. "Maybe this is what she needed to bring her back to me, where she belongs. No matter what that SOB thinks she's still mine, she'll always be mine."

"I don't know about that, she told me to give you a message." Paul said.

"Is that so? And what's that?" I questioned.

"She said that you will never have anything to do with her, and Dean Ambrose's daughter, and that she isn't yours anymore she's Dean, that she's not your girl anymore she's Dean Ambrose's girl." Paul explained.

"Is that right?, we'll see about that." I growled. "They'll find out how much of a bad idea it is to provoke me." I added. That son of a bitch is not going to live happily ever after with MY GIRL, and MY DAUGHTER. I'll make damn sure of that.

* * *

 **Note From The Author: Thanks for everyone who has kept up with the story you all have been so sweet to me in such a hard time in my life it means a lot. What are your thoughts on the update ?Do you think Brock actually has a chance of getting Madison? Do you think Jasmine and Dean will make it through this roadblock? Please leave a review and tell me what your thoughts on these questions and the chapter as a whole. Thanks to everyone who, read, review, and follow, and favorite this story. you all rock!**

 **REVIEWS=LOVE**

 **Wolfgirl2013- Thanks glad you are still following the story! :)**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Thanks so much I'm doing okay I still have my days but all in all I'm doing okay! :)**

 **Morrowsong- lol yeah I put steroids but it corrected it's self to stereo's lol. Thanks for the interest in this story! :)**

 **xXxShonxXx- thank you so much for your interest in this story and yes I'm doing better now! :)**


	38. Stressed Out!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

I looked at the clock on the wall, Dean was sleeping next to me in the hospital bed. It had been 3 days since I'd been in hospital and they were hoping I'd be able to go home later in the after noon. As long as everything stayed good with Madison.

Dean rolled over and snuggled closer to me. I smiled and ran my fingers through his shaggy hair. This must of startled him because he shot up. "What's wrong?" Dean looked around.

"Nothing, everything's okay." I laughed slightly, shaking my head.

"You scared me." Dean said, sitting up before leaning over to give me a kiss. "I thought you were trying to get some rest?"

"I was, but I can't sleep. I just want to be back in our own bed. " I sighed, leaning back against his chest. His arms wrapping against me as I did so.

"You and I both my love." Dean rasped against my neck.

We heard a knock on the door, and we looked to door to see a man who appeared to be in his early 30s walk in. "Miss Jasmine Collins?" The man asked.

"Yes." I raised a brow, wondering who this man was. "How can I help you?"

"I merely need to serve you with these." The man walked over and handed me a large envelope, then walked out of the door.

"This seems oddly familiar." I sighed, opening up the packet and reading through it, my palms automatically became sweaty and my throat ran dry. Not again, why couldn't he just leave me. Why won't he let it be, now he's serving me wanting me drug tested, and Dean he thinks I'm a danger to myself and my child. I'm in the hospital because of him how can he do this. I started shaking my head, my heart started racing tears come to my eyes as I looked over at Dean. "Why won't he leave us alone, why won't he leave us alone." I shook my head, tears pouring from my eyes freely now.

Dean wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back. "Shh, it's okay it'll be okay I promise love." Dean sighed. "Calm down, please calm down look at your monitors, please calm down for Madison."

I looked up at him, sobbing trying to control my breathing but I was now hyperventilating. The next thing I know, I have nurses rushing in, moving Dean out of the way, getting me to lay back and putting oxygen on my face.

"Sweetie, I need you to breathe in deep. You have to calm down. If you calm down, the baby will most likely calm down as well." A nurse said trying to rub my arm in an attempt to calm me down.

"But- he-." I started only to be cut off.

"Don't talk right now, just focus on breathing." The nurse cut me off.

"Here, I'm going to give you something to calm you down." The nurse said injecting something into my IV. "Don't worry it's perfectly safe for the baby. This will calm you down, and make it so your little one can stay calm." She said offering a smile once she saw how worried I got about her giving me some medication.

In a few minutes I felt my heart slow down, and my eyes became heavy.

"You'll be tired, so just rest and I'll fill the doctor in on what happened, and I'm sure he'll come by and see you." The nurse said, I saw her leading Dean out into the hallway. While another nurse stayed in with me, monitoring all the monitors I was hooked up to.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

I followed the nurse outside, looking back briefly to see Jasmine had started to drift off to sleep. Her monitors were all going quite which meant she was calming down thankfully. "What happened in there?" The nurse questioned. "She was fine just 30 minutes ago." The nurse raised a brow.

"She got these papers." I said, holding them in front of her. "The baby's sperm donor, isn't happy with Jasmine and I being together so he's trying to take Madison from us. And now he's trying to have Jasmine and I drug tested, he said Jasmine's a danger to herself and our baby. Jasmine doesn't do drugs, she won't even have more than 12 ounces of caffeine a day for fear that it will harm Madison. That son of a bitch doesn't even want Madison, he just doesn't want Jasmine and I to get married, that's what all started this. Jasmine agreed to marry me, and now he's making Jasmine's life hell. He's the reason she's here in the first place, because he threatened to make sure she'd never see Madison once she was born. He knows that's the one way to get to Jasmine, and now it's risking Madison and Jasmine's health, I thought there was a list of people who were allowed to see Jasmine. That man wasn't on it. " I growled.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know how he got by, but it won't happen again. Jasmine needs to stay calm, you need remind her, that she has to worry about your daughter so she needs to put all the issues to the side, and focus on staying stress free. We've been monitoring her blood while she's been here so she's not on any drugs or we'd of reported it obviously so she doesn't need to worry. Speaking as a woman who's dealt with a man like him, he's grasping at straws trying to keep control of her. From what I've seen she's no danger to herself or your daughter, no judge in their right mind is going to find her unfit. I'd get a hold of your lawyer, maybe an order of protection might me in order to keep him at arms length. Just a thought." The nurse smiled, before walking off with the other nurse that walked out.

I walked into the room, and saw Jasmine was sleeping. I pulled out my phone calling our lawyer and telling him everything that had happened, and he agreed ed that it might be a good idea to get an order of protection against Brock, and Paul so neither of them can come in contact with Jasmine until she gives birth, that way she isn't under any stress involving them. I still can't believe he is trying to make Jasmine and myself out to be druggies, too bad for him neither of us are such things. Jasmine's clean, and so am I so we don't have to worry about that. I just have to get Jasmine to realize he doesn't have a leg to stand on, Jasmine is so hormonal she is going off about everything it seems. I just want Jasmine to relax so it doesn't stress Madison.

After I finished up on the phone I called her parents and let them know, they wanted to come up and check on her but I told them she was sleeping and she should stay resting as much as possible. I walked over to the bed, sitting next to her on the chair. I took her hand, and kissed it gently. "Don't worry Red, everything will work out for the best I promise. You, me, and our little Madison are going to live happily ever after no matter what I have to do." I whispered, standing enough to give her a gentle kiss on the top of the head, before sitting back down.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Brock trying to make it seem they are druggies he's losing his mind trying to find anything to make them pay. Hopefully Dean can get Jasmine to clam down. Do you think the order of protection will help Jasmine to feel less stressed about Brock. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this and the entire chapter as a whole. Thanks to all of you who continue to read,review,follow, and favorite. You all rock!**

 **Reviews= LOVE**

 **Wolfgirl2013- Thanks glad you are enjoying!**

 **Morrowsong- True but Jasmine is being extremely hormonal and sometimes when you are pregnant your emotions just go out the windobeing extremely hormonal and sometimes when you are pregnant your emotions just go out the window. Hopefully Dean can keep her emotions in check as much as possible. Hopefully Dean can keep her emotions in check as much as possible. Thanks for reading and reviewing. :)**

 **Jaliciaherring- Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- I think Brock is just grasping at straws he's doing anything he can do to try to get her back even if it's totally not realistic. Thanks for the review!:)**

 **takerschick- Thanks happy you are enjoying again. :)**

 **Guest- Thanks I'll definitely look into that, thanks for the suggestion and thank you for reading the story also! :)**

 **Jt1339- Thanks glad to see you comeback. happy you are enjoying to updates! :)**


	39. Mr & Mrs!

**Brock's Point Of View**

I made my way into the living room of my penthouse, I'd gotten this place so I could be close to Jasmine, so when Madison's born, I'll be around. I heard a knock on the door and walked over opening it I saw it was Paul, he didn't look happy. "What's up?" I raised a brow

"It's not good Brock, not at all." Paul sighed.

"What is it?" I shook my head, what now?

"Jasmine has taken a restraining order out on you, and I." Paul stated. "According to her lawyer, you and I are a danger to the health and the health of her unborn child. So we can't come with in 50 feet of her."

"Are you kidding me?, I'm a danger to her?, to Madison? Madison's my daughter. I need to be able to see Jasmine. We have to do something about this Paul, this isn't right. This is NOT OKAY." I growled, how the hell is this okay? I'm a danger to Jasmine?, to Madison? I haven't laid a hand on her.

"I realize that Brock, but we have no choice. We have a right to appear before a judge to plead our case, since this is just temporary until there is a court date." Paul stated.

"This isn't right, I bet that son of a bitch Ambrose had something to do with this. This is his way of keeping me from Jasmine, he's trying to make sure Jasmine doesn't come to her senses and leave him, and come back to me where she belongs so she can raise our child with me the way it should be." I growled, it had to be Ambrose's idea he had to of put it in her head.

"I know, but we'll make sure he doesn't get away with it." Paul stated. "But maybe you need to back off, do what the order of protection says and stay away from her, don't call her, don't text her, just leave her alone. That way it can't come back on you, if something happens to Madison, you'll be blamed and you'll never get Jasmine back, or your daughter."

I sighed, he was right. "Fine, but we have to find a way to get this protection order thrown out, I need to be around Jasmine, I want to make sure I'm there when my daughter is born."

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

I woke up, turning I saw Dean had fallen asleep in the chair next to my bed. God, it was a rough night and I have to admit, I was scared out of my mind most of the night, Madison's heart rate was dropping again, and the doctors are considering taking her early. They believe she might do better out of the womb then in it.

I don't want that it's still pretty early I mean now I'm 31 weeks officially as of today, but still 9 weeks early is still so early for her to come, and I'm worried what kind of effect this will have on my little girl.

I looked to the door, when there was a knock on it. Dean shot up, looking behind him. We see the nurse and a doctor walking in. I bit my lip, automatically becoming nervous. They didn't look to chipper, they looked really serious.

"Hello, Jasmine how are you feeling?" The doctor questioned.

"Umm, pretty good a little nervous. I haven't been feeling her move much through the night." I admitted.

"That's what we are heard to talk to you about." The doctor stated.

"Umm, okay." I looked up to Dean, who had joined me on the bed, sitting next to me. His hand on mine.

"Well, we think it's best if we take Madison, she's 31 weeks, as of today. She will still be premature, but we call it moderately premature. Her weight seems good, for her weight we are projecting that she's about 3 and a half pounds, which is right on term for her. Luckily at this stage, most of babies vital organs are pretty well developed and we have been giving you steroids to help develope them as well. " The doctor started. "She'll need to be in the NICU for a few weeks, but we have high hopes for her, she'll be in great hands we will take very good care of her, believe me we wouldn't take her if we didn't believe she'd do better outside of the womb then inside it."

I just looked up at him for a minute, this is my worst nightmare. My daughter isn't supposed to be here for another 9 weeks and now they want to take her? God what was I am going to do, how am I going to handle this?

"When?" Dean spoke up finally. "When are you going to take her?"

"We are thinking tomorrow in the morning, as long as her heart rate stays good." The doctor stated. "Everything okay miss?" The doctor raised a brow, noticing I was wincing.

"Yeah, she's just kicking me, I don't think she likes this monitor. She always tries to kick it off." I nodded.

"Well, she's moving and kicking so that's a good sign." The doctor smiled. "We are going to give you 2 more rounds of steroids to help with the development of her organs. Also, we are going to put you on an antibiotic, you're white count is up, so we are thinking you have an infection somewhere in your body, so this will wipe it out." The doctor added. "Any questions?"

"Is there any long term effects?" I looked up at him. "Of her being born this early?"

"There are always chances of long term effects but at this stage of development. We don't have many long term effects, but we will go over that more once she's born." The doctor stated. "She's going to have the best care possible, just try to relax as hard as it is."

I nodded and sighed, watching the doctor and nurse walk out. I sighed and shook my head looking up to Dean. "This isn't supposed to happen Dean, she's not supposed to be here for another 9 weeks." I said, tears coming to my eyes.

"It'll be okay." Dean whispered, his arms wrapping around me. "I promise."

 **xXxXx**

 **Brock's Point Of View**

I was sitting on the couch, when I heard a knock on the door. I stood up and made my way over to the door. I opened it and saw it was Rena standing in front of me. "Hey, umm what are you doing here?" I raised a brow, Rena hasn't really spoken to me since I told her I wanted to be with Jasmine. Other than dropping off the kids to see me, we haven't seen or spoken to each other.

"I just talked to Rhonda today." Rena said walking in once I moved to the side.

"Okay, why would you be telling me?" I raised a brow, what does Jasmine's mother have to do with anything? I didn't even know Rena and Rhonda were still speaking.

"Well, she told me they are taking the baby." Rena stated. "I thought you might want to know." She added.

"Why wouldn't they tell me?" I shook my head.

"Because you are the reason she's in that hospital. Because you won't leave her alone." Rena spat. "Stress isn't good for a pregnant woman, and you know that but you still did everything you could to cause stress to Jasmine, to make her and Dean's life hell."

I growled to myself and shook my head. "I'm not going to fight with you Rena." I said, grabbing my keys from the table.

"Where are you going?" Rena raised a brow.

"To see Jasmine." I sighed.

"You can't, I know there is an order of protection against you. You can't be within 50 of Jasmine right now." She sighed.

"I don't care, I need to know what's going on with my daughter." I shook my head.

"That's a good way to get yourself arrested." Rena stated. "You have a court date this week, wait until then."

"Do you know when they are going to take the baby?" I questioned.

"In the morning I believe." Rena stated.

"So, I'll have to wait until she's almost 4 days old to see her?" I shook my head.

"If you get caught trying to see her then you could risk ever seeing her. The last thing you want is to piss off a judge by not following directions of the order of protection." Rena stated.

"It's not supposed to be like this." I sighed.

"You should of thought about that before you started all of this." Rena said. "You made your bed, now you've got to lay in it." She added, before walking to the door, and out of the penthouse.

I sighed and shook my head, just great not only can I not see Jasmine because of this order of protection. Now they are going to take the baby in the morning and I can't see my child.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

I looked up at the clock on the wall. Dean had left to go grab some things from the house for me, I heard someone clear their throat at the door. I looked and saw it was Brock, I sighed and shook my head. "Brock, please I don't want to fight with you." I said softly.

"And I don't want to fight with you either." Brock sighed. "Look I know I'm not supposed to be within 50 feet of you." Brock said.

I raised a brow. "What do you mean?" I shook my head, what was he talking about.

"Your lawyer, filed an order of protection against me and Paul. Don't act like you're surprised Jazz." Brock sighed.

"I never told him to do that. I had no idea Brock." I said.

"Really?" Brock raised a brow.

"Yes, maybe that's what Dean was talking about, he said you wouldn't be a problem for us, for a while at least." I sighed. "Look, I had no idea he was doing that. But if you aren't supposed to be within 50 feet of me, why are you here?"

"I needed to check on you, I heard they are taking Madison in the morning." Brock bit his lip, I could actually see the concern in his eyes. I'm not going to lie it shocked me, I didn't think he cared about Madison, and now he's showing concern for her.

"Yes, they said they think she'll do better outside of the womb then inside of it because of the stress, she and I both have been under, my body just isn't doing a very good job of keeping her good." I sighed.

"Do they think she'll be okay?" He raised a brow

"YEah, they said she won't have too much trouble catching up they think, she's right on track for growth and everything but she'll have to be in the NICU for a couple weeks at least." I said.

"But I won't be able to see her, because I can't be within 50 feet of you, and I know Ambrose will have no problem getting me arrested." Brock shook his head. "You probably wouldn't care yourself." He added.

"Yes I would, I don't want you to be arrested. I didn't want any of this. Brock all I want is to raise my daughter without her being in the middle of this damn war that is going on." I sighed.

"Jasmine, I know I've messed up and I've caused you so much stress and hell but this ... what is happening with Madison, them taking her early it made me realize how wrong I've been. How wrong I've been about all of this Jasmine. I know this is my fault, I know I'm to blame for this if I would of let you live your life, and not continued to try to come after you then none of this would of happened. I'm sorry, but I really want to be a part of her life Jasmine, this made me realize just how much I want to be a part of her life. " Brock said.

"I don't know what to say Brock. How would that even work?" I sighed.

"I don't know, but all I know is if you let me be a part of her life, then I'll back off I won't try to take her, or make your life hell anymore." Brock said.

"You want to be her father?" I raised a brow.

"Yes, I do." Brock nodded.

"How's it going to work when Dean's going to be her father?" I sighed. "He loves her so much already, I'm not going to take that from him. Besides, I love him Brock, I know you don't want to hear that but I do, and we are getting married. He's going to be in her life, forever." I said, I could see his jaw tense up when I mentioned loving Dean, and marrying him. "Are you going to be able to live with it?, are you going to be able to handle being around Dean?, for birthdays, and holidays? How are you going to do it Brock?"

"I don't know, I honestly don't know Jasmine, it drives me nuts thinking about you marry him okay, that's why I did this because I realized I'm losing you for real, you are going to marry another man, and raise OUR daughter with him, and I'm going to have nothing. No you, no Madison." Brock sighed. "I love you Jasmine, I love you so damn much it hurts. I hate not being around you, I hate not being able to see you. I want to be a part of your life, I know it's going to be hard Jasmine, but I want us to be able to co-parent our child together. "

"Brock." I sighed.

"I know, it's hard to believe but I'm going to try to accept this, as much as I can, I know it's going to be hard Jasmine but I'll try, if it means I can be a part of your life, and Madison's life. " Brock said, taking my hand in his. "I know I've messed up so much, and I don't' deserve to be a part of either of your lives, but I hope you'll allow me to, I've told the kids about Madison, the twins heard me and Rena talking and they want to know their sister, if you won't let me see her, I hope you'll at least let her sister, and brothers see her, they don't deserve to miss out on knowing her because I'm a jerk and made such a huge mistake by mistreating you and so many other things we won't go into."

"Can you give me time to think about this?" I bit my lip. "It's a lot to take in Brock."

"Yes, of course." Brock nodded. "Umm, can you call me, or text me and tell me how she is doing after she's here tomorrow, since I can't be around you. I know Dean's going to be around and he's not going to let me near you."

"I'll make sure you know how she is." I nodded.

Brock let a small smile appear and leaned down and gave me a soft kiss on the top of the head. "Thank you, I really hope we can work this out for Madison's sake. Just know that everything I've done was because I love you so much. And I know I went around it the wrong way, and I want you to know I know that. You didn't deserve what I did to you, I truly am sorry." Brock said, before he turned around and walked out the door.

I sighed and leaned back, rubbing my stomach. A few minutes later I saw Dean come in, he was in a rush. "What's wrong?, are you okay?" Dean looked me over, looking at all the monitors. "I swear I saw Brock downstairs. "I swear if he came up here and stressed you out I'll." Dean sighed and cut himself off.

"You'll get him arrested for breaking the order of protection?" I raised a brow.

"Look, I know I didn't' tell you but I asked the lawyer for one on your behalf. " Dean sighed.

"You shouldn't of done that." I sighed.

"Done what? Protect the woman I love and my daughter?" Dean shook his head.

"If I wanted an order of protection I'd of gotten one myself. You knew it could have added so many more problems for us, if Brock would have freaked out." I sighed.

"Well he came up here, not very smart. What did he say to you?" Dean raised a brow.

"He wants to be a part of Madison's life." I stated.

"No, no way in hell." Dean shook his head.

"He said he wants to be a part of her life, he'll leave us alone he said. Madison being born early has made him realize how much he wants to be a part of her life." I explained. "He said he wants to be a part of her life, and he said he'll do what he has to do to get along with you, and his kids know about her, and they want to know her, he wants them to at least get to know her, and he's right I mean it's not their fault that their father did what he did. They don't deserve to miss out on her." I stated.

"So, he gets to come in and become daddy and I'm pushed to the side for what?" Dean shook his head, his jaw tense his words sounding rather harsh. "We are supposed to raise Madison, I'm supposed to be her father, I wanted her from the beginning and now he's coming in and gets to take that away from me?" He snapped.

"No, I didn't say that Dean." I shook my head.

"That's what's happening Jasmine." Dean spat.

"I told Brock I wasn't taking her from you. I told him how much you love her already. I told him I wasn't taking that from you. You are still Madison's father, she's still going to be your daughter, she's still going to be Madison Rose Ambrose, that's not changing." I said taking his hand pulling him down on the bed. "Please don't think that he's going to replace you, you are her true father, you are going to be the number one man in her life, just like you are the number one man in my life."

"You are really going to let him be a part of her life aren't you?" Dean shook his head.

"I want to be able to raise our daughter without her being in the middle of a war between us and Brock okay, if I let Brock be a part of her life it doesn't change anything, she'll still be your daughter she'll just have Brock as apart of her life also, I really think he regrets what he's done. I could see it in his eyes, he's was worried about Madison. If we can all get along and not have constant fighting, between us and Brock don't you think we should?" I sighed.

Dean sighed and shook his head. "I need some air, I'll be back in a few minutes." Dean stood up and walked towards the door.

"Dean." I sighed. "Can't we talk?"

"I said I need space." Dean snapped, his voice was now more than raised and it caused me to jump. Dean sighed and shook his head walking out the door.

I sighed and laid back and picked up my phone making a call to my lawyer, asking him about what was going on with the order of protection and what it all entailed.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

Once I'd cooled off, I made my way back to the room I saw Jasmine was up and out of bed, standing at the window. I walked over to her, placing my hand on the small of her back. Jasmine turned around and looked at me. "I didn't think you'd be back so fast." Jasmine bit her lip. "You were so angry at me."

"I wasn't angry at you Jasmine, It was just a lot to take in at once okay. Brock has been nothing but trouble for us, and our daughter and now you want to let him be a part of her life, I'm sorry but I can't help but worry he's got something up his sleeve like before. Jasmine I can't help but want to protect you and Madison. I'm sorry I went behind your back and had the order of protection drawn up but I was doing what I thought I had to do to protect the most important people in my life, you and our daughter Madison. " Dean sighed. "I don't think you understand how much I love you, and how scared I am that I could lose either one of you. So I do everything in my power to protect you, and Madison. "

"We aren't going anywhere." Jasmine said draping her arms over my shoulders.

"I know, I'm sorry I love you." I wrapped my arms around her. "And I'm so sorry about rasing my voice with you, I swear I was down there beating myself up because I did something I never wanted to do, and that was scare you. I saw you jump and I saw a look of fear in your eyes and it made me hate myself."

"I know you'd never hurt me Dean." Jasmine said softly.

"I swear, I'd kill myself before I'd ever harm a hair on your beautiful head." I promised.

"I have no worries of that at all love." Jasmine smiled slightly.

"So, are you going to let Brock be a part of her life?" I raised a brow.

"I don't know yet, I told him he has to give me some time to think about everything." Jasmine sighed.

"But you're thinking about it?" I questioned.

"Yes, I want us to live without the constant threat of Brock coming after us, or Madison. I'm talking to the lawyer about it, to see if we can come up with a compromise, I let Brock know that you are her father, no matter what and that's not changing." Jasmine stated.

I nodded. "So, she's still going to have my last name?" I questioned.

"Yes, I said she was staying Madison Rose Ambrose, and I mean it. She's your daughter first and foremost." Jasmine stated.

I smiled slightly "What about the birth certificate? Who are you putting down on the birth certificate? " I questioned.

"Well, that's the thing. Our lawyer said that not to put anything on there as of yet but if we were married at the time of her birth, then you'd legally be her father, you'd have legal claim to her." Jasmine stated.

"So, if we are married then legally I will be her father?" I raised a brow.

"Yes, the legal father is the man who's married to the mother at time of birth. So you'd have all legal rights to her." Jasmine nodded.

"Great." I smiled.

"What do you mean great?" Jasmine raised a brow.

"Let's get married." I said.

"What?" Jasmine raised a brow.

"I love you, we are already engaged... let's get married and make this legal. " I smiled.

"So you want to get married so you'll have legal rights over Madison?" Jasmine questioned.

"No, not only that. I love you, and I want to spend my life with you. Yes it will make it so I'll be her legal father but I want to be your husband more than anything. I want you to be Jasmine Alice Ambrose more than anything in this world, so what do you say. I can get us an minister here right now and we get married." I smiled.

"Alright, let's get married." Jasmine smiled. "We have to get mom and dad here. They have to be here for this."

"I'm on it." I smiled and gave her a kiss. "Good, thing we already applied for our marriage license huh." He laughed.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

I sat on the bed waiting for this to happen, I was getting married. I know it's not a big wedding but to be honest, as long as I have Dean with me, it's going to be perfect. This will mean Dean will be her legal father, so it's the right thing to do, a little bit of extra security for us. I smiled at my mother who walked in with a long white maxi dress. "I hope this will do for your wedding dress." My mother smiled.

"Yes, it's perfect mom." I smiled. "Where is dad and Dean?"

"Downstairs, waiting for the minister." Mom smiled.

"Great, let me get the nurse in here she said we can take off the monitors while we have our ceremony." I called for the nurse and she helped me get off all the monitors. She told me once it was over to call her the doctor said the monitors can't be off for more than an hour.

Once everything was done, I got my dress on it wasn't a big fancy princess wedding dress but this all white maxi dress was perfect in my eyes. Mom helped with my hair and make-up, I didn't want to look like a wreak for my future husband.

"You look stunning sweetie." My mother smiled as we looked at ourselves in mirror.

"Damn woman, you look like absolute perfection." I heard Dean say from the door.

"You look beautiful peanut." My father spoke.

I turned around and smiled at Dean and my father, the minister behind them.

 **xXxXx**

I stood in next to my father, his arm hook in mine.

"Who gives this bride today?" The minister looked at us.

"Her mother and I do." My father smiled, and took my hand joining in Deans. "Take care of my little girl."

"Oh, I will." Dean smiled, squeezing my hand gently.

"As we celebrate this bond of unity today under the eyes of God. It is important that we keep in mind that while this is certainly an occasion of tremendous joy, the promises we will witness here today, are serious and life-altering commitments." The Minister spoke. "It is with simultaneous feelings of elation and expressions of respect that we proceed." He added.

Dean and I both look to each other and smiled. Dean mouthing the words I love you, to me. I smiled and mouthed the words back. God this was really happening.

"I understand the bride and groom would like to speak their vows from their hearts." The minister looked to Dean. "Mr. Ambrose, you may deliver your vows."

Dean cleared his throat. "Jasmine, I can't begin to tell you what you mean to me. You honestly and truly have turned my world upside down, in the most amazing and wonderful way possible. Before you, I never thought I'd ever, EVER settle down with one woman. But you, you came along and put some kind of spell on me. It was crazy to me at the time my lines that had women falling at my feet didn't even get a smile from you. Now I realize why it didn't know, but we won't go there, because this is about us looking forward to our future, not looking to our past troubles and pain. You make me the happiest man in the world, every day I wake up with you, and I still can't believe I'm so lucky to have such an amazing, kind, beautiful, intelligent, and perfect woman fall in love with me. You make me a better man, before you I didn't think I had a purpose in the world, but now my purpose is to be the best man, and father I can be for you and our little girl Madison." Dean smiled down at my stomach, giving my stomach a gentle rub. "I will spend my entire life, showing you how much you mean to me, and how lucky I know I am to love, and be loved by such an amazing human being. I honestly can't thank you enough for allowing me to feel the love you give me, and to be the father to this perfect, beautiful little girl. That's the greatest gift I'll ever receive, you are more than I could have ever dreamed of, I want you to know that now I'm with you I am actually looking forward to the future. I wake up everyday excited for what we have ahead of us, wondering how much more I'll fall in love with you, and let me tell you I find myself falling in love with you more each day, just when I think I can't love you more, I wake up and realize, that yes it is possible to love you more today, then I did yesterday. And I'll love you more tomorrow, then I do today. "

I smiled and wiped the tears that had come to my eyes. Hearing him speak from the heart was a thing of beauty. God, this man made me so happy, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him.

"And you Miss Collins, you would you like to deliver your vows?" The minister smiled.

"Dean, I can't begin to express how much I love you, and how happy I am that I found you. It's because of you that I have this beautiful little girl growing inside of me. It's because of you that I have the strength do everything I've done in the past months. No matter what I want you to know, that you, you are the one that has given me this gift that I'm carrying, it's because of you that we are going to be the proud parents of this beautiful little girl. When you first told me you'd help me keep my child, I was beyond happy. You promised you'd always protect me and Madison and you have, you always put us first no matter what. Our happiness, and our well being has always come first with you. Now we didn't have a normal start to our relationship but I think that's what made our bond, and connection so strong. Everything in me told me, not to fall for someone like you, I knew the kind of reputation you had and I knew if I let you in you'd hurt me but, I've never been so happy to be so wrong in my life, because honestly. You are EVERYTHING my father told me look for in a man, a husband, he told me I deserve to be with someone who is, Kind, loving, protective, strong, hardworking, and someone who puts me, and my needs above everything and you are all that and so much more. Daddy, I know this is the man you told me I'd find someday, and I found him," I smiled and looked to my dad. "Dean, I am going to spend my life showing you how much I love you, and how thankful and grateful I am to of found you. Every day of my life I'm going to make sure you know how happy you make me, and how much I love you. I know I'm so lucky to of found you, to have you save me from a life I didn't want. Not only did you save me from a life I didn't want, you helped me build a life that I absolutely love, and cherish. You are always going to be my one and only, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and our daughter, and I can't wait to see you with Madison, to see the amazing father I know you are going to be."

"Dean, and Jasmine please join hands." The minister looked between the two of us. And we did so.

"Dean, do you take Jasmine as your cherished wife, in front of god to promise to stand by her side through sickness, and health, through joy and sorrow, forsaking all others, so long as you both shall live?" The minister looked to Dean.

"I Do." Dean smiled at me.

"And you Jasmine, do you take Dean as your cherished husband, in front of god to promise to stand by his side through sickness, and health, through joy and sorrow, forsaking all others, so long as you both shall live?" The minister looked to me.

"I Do." I said eagerly.

"These wedding rings perfectly symbolize the never-ending love you two have for each other. By exchanging these rings you solidify a lifelong commitment to one another. The rings serve as a welcome and a constant reminder of the bond you've formed together as partners." The minister said. "Please repeat after me."

"I Dean, give you Jasmine this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of this ring completes itself, so you compete me." The minute spoke.

"I Dean, give you Jasmine this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of this ring completes itself, so you compete me." Dean repeated.

"I Jasmine, give you Dean this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of this ring completes itself, so you compete me." The minister looks to me.

"I Jasmine, give you Dean this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of this ring completes itself, so you compete me." I repeated.

"If there is anyone in attendance who has cause to believe that this couple should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister spoke. "Well, Dean and Jasmine by the power vested in me by the state of Nevada, I am pleased to pronounce you husband and wife, sealed together by both law and love, under the eyes of god."

I looked to my parents, seeing my mother was fully in tears looking at us.

"Dean, you may now kiss your beautiful bride." The minister smiled.

"Finally." Dean smiled, and pulled me into his arms kissing me.

"Now I have the privilege of presenting to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Dean and Jasmine Ambrose." The minister smiled.

My mother and father came over hugging us both. "I can't believe it, we have two children married now. Now that I think about it, you caught the bouquet at your brother and Ashley's wedding, it was right you were next." My mother smiled hugging me again.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Thank you all for reading this chapter hope you all enjoyed it what do you think of the chapter a lot has happened right , are you excited for the newlyweds? do you think this will backfire on them? Also what are your thoughts on Madison's soon to be arrival? Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts on these questions and the chapter as a whole thank you again for reading and for everybody who continues to read, review, follow and favorite this story you all rock!**

 **Wolfgirl2013- Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **Jaliciaherring- Thanks glad you are enjoying it! :)**

 **Takerschick- thanks and good luck with everything! :)**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Thanks for reading as you can see you were right let's hope that he is being honest about his new intentions! Thanks again! :)**


	40. Welcome 2 The World Madison Rose Ambrose

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

It was about an hour before they were taking Madison and I was nervous as all hell. I was so worried, but I know the doctors wouldn't take her if they didn't think it was best for her. As nervous and scared as I am, I'm also excited I'm going to be meeting my little girl soon. I can't wait to see her beautiful little face. I know she's going to be so beautiful, I can't wait to see what she looks like, if she'll have my hair, or what her hair will look like.

A part of me wants her to have my fiery red hair, but then a part of me doesn't I know I was teased a lot growing up. But as I got older I actually learned to love my hair, it made me stand out.

I smiled and looked over at Dean who was sitting in a chair basically biting his nails. He was so worried I could tell, but he was trying to hide it. He's trying to stay strong for me I know that, I've got such an amazing husband. Yes husband, It's still sinking in I'm married to this wonderful, amazing man.

"Can you believe it Dean?, in a little over an hour we will be meeting our little girl." I smiled over at Dean.

Dean smiled and stood up. "I know, I'm excited... I can't wait to see her perfect little face." Dean said walking over to me.

"So am I honey." I smiled when he leaned over and kissed me.

"So, count down is on." I heard my mother say from the door. Looking up to see my father behind her.

"Yep, they will take me to the operating table in an hour, they should be here pretty soon to have me sign paperwork." I smiled. "They are already getting Madison's room ready in the NICU." I added

"So how long until you guys will be able to see her?" My father raised a brow.

"We will see her once she's born and then they said about an hour after they get her settled Dean will be able to see her, but they told me it's going to be like 2 hours before I'll be able to go up and see her after the C-Section. I wish it wasn't so long but oh well." I shrugged.

"Then how long until she can have more than just you two visits her?" My mother questioned.

"Sometime today, as long as she's okay." Dean said.

"We will make sure you get to see her today." I added.

"I'm so excited, we are going to meet our first grandchild today." My mother beamed.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

I stood outside of the OR, waiting for them to let me in, so I could see my daughter be born. I'd just left my new in-law's in the waiting room. I could tell they were nervous and worried. To be honest so was I, not only was worried about Madison being born so early but just about being a father period. I didn't really have a father growing up so I this is going to be so new to me, but I'll do my best, my daughter deserves for me to be the best father I can be and that's what I'm going to do.

"Are you ready sir?" A nurse smiled.

"Yes more than ready." I nodded, then followed the nurse into the OR. I walked over to the side of Jasmine, leaning down giving her a soft kiss.

"In just a few minutes we will be meeting our daughter." Jasmine smiled up at me.

"I know, I can't wait." I smiled.

"Alright, let's get this underway." I heard the doctor from the other side of the curtain.

I saw Jasmine tense up after a while. "You okay love?" I looked down at her.

"Yes, I can just feel a bit of tugging." Jasmine said with a small smile.

"No pain though?" I Looked down at her again.

"No, no pain." Jasmine said softly.

"Almost here, it should be just another minute." The doctor called out. The nurses getting ready with all the equipment.

Then we heard it, screaming, crying. It was Madison she was here and she had one heck of a voice on her already. "She's here." The doctor called out. "And she's crying that's a good thing mom and dad." He added.

We saw a nurse come around and show us a little girl, our little girl. God, she was so beautiful. She had her mother fiery red hair, and it had little wavy curls in it. She was still crying when the nurse brought her over, bringing her close to Jasmine, as she was cleaning her up.

"If you want to hold her dad, you and mom can take a picture with baby." The nurse smiled.

"Yes, I'd love that." Jasmine smiled, and the nurse handed Madison over to me, and I put her close to Jasmine's head so Jasmine could give her a kiss on the forehead, the second her lips touched Madison's forehead. Madison stopped crying and calmed instantly." She's so beautiful Dean." Jasmine smiled, her eyes locked on our little girl.

"She looks like her mommy, of course she's beautiful." I smiled, and we looked to the nurse who had my phone and told us to say cheese on 3.

"1.2.3." The nurse said, and we both smiled and said cheese. Madison still wasn't crying she was content being near her mom. "There we go, we need to get her up to the NICU. We will have someone let you know when she can have visitors." The nurse said, holding her hands out.

"Alright." I nodded.

"Oh, I don't want to be away from her." Jasmine sighed, leaning forward to give her another kiss before I handed Madison over to the nurse. Once the nurse had her in her arms she started crying again. She wanted to be near her mom, or her mom and me. I'd like to think she liked being around her daddy.

"You'll be able to see her soon." The nurse smiled.

"I know." Jasmine pouted.

The nurse gave us one more good look at our little girl, before she started to turn around.

"Take care of my little girl." I called out after the woman.

"We will, don't worry dad." The nurse smiled and walked off.

"God, she's here. She's actually here. And she's so beautiful Dean." Jasmine smiled. "She's got my red hair, and did you see she's got some freckles on her cheeks. God, our little girl is so perfect." Jasmine smiled up at me.

"I know, she's more perfect than I could have ever imagined." I agreed.

 **xXxXx**

I walked out into the waiting room, the nurse and doctors had told me they needed to close her up and then they were taking her to recovery and would come get me when I could see Jasmine again.

Once the in-laws saw me they darted for me. "How are they?, are they both okay?" Rhonda raised a brow.

"They are both fine, they moved Madison to the NICU they are going to let us know when we can go visit her, she has to get settled in and the doctors have to check her over up there before they let anyone in with her." I explained. "But if you'd like, I can show you what she looks like. I have a picture of her. Let me tell you, she's so beautiful and perfect."

"Of course we want to see." Mike said.

I handed the phone over to them after bringing up the photo that the nurse took of Madison.

"Oh, god... She's perfect. She's such a beautiful little thing." Rhonda beamed.

"She's got her mom's red hair." Mike smiled.

"She's got these adorable little freckles on her cheeks. She was crying when they took her out, and the doctor said that's a good sign. But when they brought her over to us, and Jasmine gave her a kiss on the forehead, she stopped crying and instantly calmed down. She's already got such a bond with Jasmine, she started crying again when she was taken from us to bring her to the NICU." I smiled.

"So she looks okay?, they didn't seem worried about anything?" Mike raised a brow.

"They seemed okay, she was breathing on her own, they let us spend a few minutes with her before they took her. If they had concerns they would have rushed us." I stated.

"That's good, I can't wait until we can see her in person." Rhonda smiled. "Did they say how much she weighs?"

"She was 3 pounds, and 12 ounces I believe, and she was and a half inches long, she's small but they said she was right on with the weight and I think I heard at 31 weeks they are usually around 18 to 19 inches long, so she's not really behind, she's just a petite little thing." I said.

"Well, congratulations Dean... you are going to love being a dad, being a dad is the most fulfilling thing I've ever done in my life, I wouldn't change it for the world." Mike smiled, giving me a hand shake.

"I already love it, seeing her it brought a whole new purpose to my life, I am now her father, and her protector. She needs me and her mother for everything she depends on us to be great parents, and I know we will be, especially Jasmine she's already taken to this mother thing." I smiled.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

I laid in the recovery bed waiting for them to let Dean come in, I wanted to see him and kiss him, and I wanted to see my little girl and give her a kiss and hold her tell her how much I love her.

God, let me tell you when I first laid eyes on my little girl, it was a feeling of complete and total love, I never knew I could feel so much love, but I do the moment I laid eyes on her, it's like my heart filled with some much love, and joy I swear it was going to burst. She's not even an hour old and already I'd do anything for her, I'd lay down my own life for her already. I didn't think I could love her more than I already did, but damn when I saw her I realized I loved her a million times more than I thought I could ever.

My little Madison Rose Ambrose is so perfect and beautiful, I just am so excited and ready to be her mom. Already being a mom is the best thing that's ever happened to me.

I saw Dean walk in the door and head over for me, leaning down he gave me a kiss. I reached out and grabbed his collar when he started to pull back. Dean looked down at me and I gave him a smirk. "I need more than that little peck." I smirked up at him.

"Well then that is what you'll get." Dean smirked back at me and leaned down this time our lips were locked in a passionate kiss.

I let go of his collar and wrapped my arms around his neck. Once we pulled away I smiled up at him. "God I love you Dean Ambrose."

"And I love you Jasmine Ambrose." Dean smiled. "I love that I can call you that, Jasmine Ambrose... It sounds perfect if you ask me."

"Oh, I love that you can call me that now also, I love being your wife already." I smiled.

"And I love being your husband, and I love being Madison's father." Dean smiled.

"God, do I love being Madison mom. Being her mom and your wife, is the best feeling in the world." I smiled and let out a sigh of content.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: And she is here, how are you liking Dean and Jasmine as parents so far? How cute is it that Dean is already so in love with being a daddy already. Please leave a review is love feedback on these things and the chapter as a whole. Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite this story. Youu guys all rock!**

 **Reviews= LOVE❤❤**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Thanks for reading and reviewing as always. We will have to see if he's up to something. I think Jasmine would like to think so she just wants Madison to grow up in a drama free space. I hope you enjoyed the update! 😊**

 **Skovko- Thanks for reading and for the review I'm happy you enjoy the story so much! Thanks for spending your day reading my story I'm glad you find it interesting enough waste 6 hours of your precious time. Hope you enjoy the update! 😊**

 **Wolfgirl2013- Thanks for reading and reviewing hope you enjoy the update! 😊**


	41. Letting It Slip!

**Dean's Point Of View**

I finally got the call that I could go see Madison in the NICU, I didn't want to leave Jasmine but she told me she wanted me to go see our little girl so I agreed to go of course. Jasmine was upset about not being able to go see her right away but they said in another hour or so she'd be able to see Madison.

I was led to Madison's little cubical, she was in little bed under a light. They said she was having just a bit of trouble controlling her body temperature. The doctors said not to worry that it's pretty common in premature babies.

I made my way in front of her, she was sleeping and had a feeding tube down her nose they said she wasn't able to feed herself yet she hadn't gotten used to the sucking motion yet so they were going to tube feed her until she learned that way she doesn't lose too much weight. She was hooked up to another couple wires, one was an IV and another they said was tracking her oxygen levels. So far she's doing good with breathing on her own, and keeping her oxygen levels at good levels.

I smiled as I saw Madison coming around and squirming. "Talk to her, it's good for her to hear your voice. Babies love to hear your voice, it's a good part of the bonding between parent and child." A nurse smiled. "Hi, I'm Jasmine I'm her nurse for this shift I'll be here until about 11:30 tonight." She added.

I laughed and nodded. "That will be easy to remember, her mom, my wife's name is Jasmine." I stated.

"Oh, well that's nice." She smiled. "You've got yourself a beautiful little girl here."

"I know, she's perfect." I agreed.

 **xXxXx**

 **Brock's Point Of View**

I made my way to the NICU at the hospital I got a text message from Jasmine telling me that Madison was here and I could come to the hospital, I was a bit thrown off but if Jasmine was going to let me see Madison I was going to take that shot.

I sighed when I saw Dean standing next to Mike and Rhonda. Mike growling the second he saw me. "What the hell do you think you are doing here?" Mike spat at me.

"I'd like to know that, you can't just show up. There is an order of protection in place." Dean growled at me.

"I told him he could come see Madison." I heard Jasmine's voice behind me and turned to see Jasmine being wheeled towards us by a nurse.

"Why would you do that Jasmine." Rhonda shook her head.

"The order of protection Jasmine, he can't be here." Dean sighed.

"I had the order dropped." Jasmine admitted.

"Why would you do that?, what's wrong with you Jasmine." Mike spat.

"Like I told Dean, I don't want my daughter brought up in a war zone. Okay, I haven't made any decisions aside from allowing Brock to see Madison today. I'm taking it one day at a time, that's all I can do right now Brock, I'm sorry." Jasmine looked to me.

I nodded and smiled slightly. "I understand that." I said, at least she was going to let me see Madison if only for right now, it's a start she wasn't pushing me out of either of their lives right now and that's all I wanted.

"I'll take him in to see Madison." Jasmine looked up to Dean, who had moved to her side.

"I don't know." Dean sighed.

"I agree with him, why doesn't Dean take him back there with you." Mike spoke up.

"It'll be fine." Jasmine said, giving his hand a squeeze. "Only two can be back at one time right now, it'll be fine I'll see you guys in a bit."

Dean sighed and nodded, leaning down to give her a kiss on the top of the head.

I followed the nurse who was wheeling Jasmine. We made it back to the NICU area where I walked in the room that had Madison's name on it. I held back a growl when I noticed on her bed, it had her name as Madison Ambrose. I walked closer to the bed and looked down on this tiny little red headed girl. My daughter, wow it hit me Madison was here, no matter what anyone says. Madison is my daughter, she was made from love, because Jasmine and I really loved each other, loved I know I still love her but I don't know where I stand in Jasmine's eyes.

Jasmine and I created this beautiful little girl and seeing her here now made me wish I'd of done things differently, then her name would be Madison Lesnar, and not Madison Ambrose.

"I'll be back in a while to get you." The nurse said to Jasmine before walking out the door.

Jasmine stood up from her wheelchair and made her way over to the bed next to me. She smiled down at Madison. "Hey baby, it's mommy." Jasmine put her hand through the hole and gently touched Madison's skin. "She's beautiful isn't she Brock." Jasmine smiled up at me.

"She is, just like you." I agreed.

Jasmine smiled. "You see her little freckles she has on her cheeks. She's just perfect." Jasmine said, her smile widening. I could see how much she loved our daughter already. And I did say our daughter, because she is mine and Jasmine's daughter no matter what Dean wants to say, she's got my blood running through her veins. She's 50 percent me and 50 percent Jasmine and no one can deny that.

"She looks a lot like you, if you ask me." I smiled.

"You think so?" Jasmine smiled at me. "A part of me was hoping she'd have blonde hair like you, so she wouldn't get made fun of when she gets to school. I don't want her to get picked on like I did when I was growing up. I don't want my baby come home crying like I used to. Kids can be so horrible." Jasmine sighed, as she ran her hand through Madison's curly little hair.

"She'll be fine, she's going to have you as a mom. Beside's we'll just have to remind her that she's the most beautiful little girl around." I stated. "That or I beat up the other kid's dad."

Jasmine laughed and shook her head. "You really want to be a part of her life, even though we aren't going to be together." Jasmine bit her lip.

"I realize I haven't been the best father but I want to be there for her, she is my daughter and I want her to know that I do love her. Even if it took me this long to realize how much I really do love her." I admitted, it killed me thinking that I might never be with Jasmine again and believe me I'm still hoping she'll see how much better things will be if Jasmine and I got back together, it'd be so great for Madison to grow up with her mom and dad together.

Jasmine smiled and then looked behind us when we heard someone come in. "Hello, you must be Jasmine, I met your husband here earlier. I'm Jasmine also, I'm Madison's nurse for this shift." The nurse Jasmine smiled.

"Oh, great. How's she doing?" Jasmine raised a brow.

My mind went blank once it registered that the nurse had said husband. What was she talking about?, maybe she just thought that since Madison's last name was Ambrose it was Jasmine's husband. But he wasn't, he's not her husband.

When I snapped out of my thoughts the nurse was walking out of the room. "You hear that, she doing so good. That's great isn't it?" Jasmine smiled at me.

"Husband?" I raised a brow, biting the inside of cheek.

"Huh?" Jasmine raised a brow herself.

"She said your husband." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh, I was hoping you wouldn't catch that." Jasmine sighed. "I didn't want you to find out like this." Jasmine bit her lip.

"No, now this can't be." I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you myself." Jasmine shook her head, reaching out trying to take my hand.

I snatched my hand away from her. "Why would you do that?, why would you marry him?" I shook my head, keeping my voice down not wanting to cause a scene.

"Brock please don't be upset." Jasmine sighed.

"Don't be upset?, the woman I love is married to another man. How do you expect me not to get upset." I spat, in a hushed tone. I sighed and stepped back. "I need some air, I need to be alone."

"I'm sorry." Jasmine bit her lip.

I didn't say a word I just walked off, needing to get out of here, needing to get away from everyone right now, I was ready to lose it. And the last thing I wanted to do was lose it in front of everyone and cause a huge scene.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

I shook my head turning around, god I didn't want Brock to find out like this. I wanted to tell him myself. I sighed and looked down at my little girl. "God, little lady mommy didn't want that to happen. But it's out in the open now." I sighed, reaching in through the hole that was on her little closed bed. "Mommy is so happy she can see you, that was a very long 3 hours I tell you. It felt like 3 weeks to me. Mommy never wants to have to go a day without seeing you. That's why mommy is doing this, I know daddy doesn't understand why I let Brock come see you but it's only because I don't want you to grow up in a war zone, your daddy and Brock fighting all the time I don't want you in the middle of it. I know daddy will realize it's for the best sooner or later." I heard someone clear their throat behind me and turned to see Dean.

"Hey, I was worried. Brock stormed off he looked pissed." Dean said walking over to me, leaning over and giving me a kiss.

"The nurse let it slip that you're my husband." I admitted. "He didn't take it well. But he didn't yell, or scream he kinda withdrew himself and left."

"At least he didn't cause a big mess up here." Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I'll call him later." I nodded.

"Why?" Dean raised a brow.

"To check on him, I don't want this to cause problems for us. Madison's here and we have to think about what this will do to her if it starts a war, I don't want our daughter in the middle of a war." I sighed.

Dean sighed and nodded. "I know, I know." Dean wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh, look who's awake." I smiled as I heard Madison fussing. We walked over the bed and smiled down at Madison, she was a little fussy but wasn't crying right now.

"Hey there little one, what's the matter. You just tell daddy and he'll fix it." Dean smiled, reaching into the hole to take her little hand.

"You are such a good daddy." I swooned, god this man was so perfect. I couldn't think of a better man to be Madison's father.

Dean smiled over and me leaning forward our lips connecting. We both jumped back when we heard the monitors going off. "What's going on?" I looked to Madison, she seemed okay but there was a monitor going off.

A nurse came in, and looked over at the monitor. "What's going on?, what's wrong with my baby?" Dean looked over at the nurse concern in his eyes and mine.

"Her O2 stats are dropping." The nurse said, looking back to the other nurse that came in. "Get some oxygen." She added.

"Why are they dropping?" I asked worried.

"It happens with baby's that are premature, it's pretty common." The nurse, Jasmine told us.

"Is she okay though?" Dean questioned.

"She'll be okay she just needs some oxygen don't worry." Jasmine(the nurse) assured us.

Another nurse came in and put some oxygen to Madison, she didn't like it being on her face and started to fuss, but they assured us she'd get used to it. Once they left I turned to Dean "I hate seeing her so upset, she doesn't like that thing in her nose." I sighed looking up to Dean.

Dean nodded and put his arm around my shoulder. "I know, but she needs it to keep her O2 stats up, so it has to stay in until the doctors say it's safe." Dean said, kissing the top of my head.

"I just hate my baby crying. " I sighed, leaning my head against his chest as we looked at Madison, Dean's arms wrapping around me tightly.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

I walked back in with my in-laws, Jasmine talked to the doctors and got them to allow more than two visitors at a time, they said other than me and Jasmine no more than two other people with us, so they basically aren't counting us as visitors so we can have both her parents in at once.

My in-laws walked over next to Jasmine who was still looking down on Madison, she'd calmed down and was now not screaming because of the oxygen in her nose. "Oh, my goodness she's even more beautiful in person." Rhonda smiled, placing a hand on Jasmine's shoulder.

"I know, she's just so perfect." Jasmine smiled up at her mother.

"I remember thinking the same thing when you were born. I remember thinking I had the most beautiful little girl in the world. Now I know I've got the most beautiful granddaughter in the world." Mike smiled, and he was right about that Jasmine is the most beautiful girl in the entire world, and now Madison is the most beautiful baby in the entire world.

"I didn't think I could love someone so much, I feel like every time I look away and then look back at her, I find myself loving her even more. If that makes sense." Jasmine smiled.

"It makes perfect sense." I smiled walking over to the other side of the bed looking down on Madison. "Because, I feel the same way, about you and Madison." I added.

Jasmine looked up at me and smiled. "Always the charmer." She giggled slightly.

"I mean every word." I insisted.

"I'm so glad Jasmine found you, she couldn't ask for a better husband, or father for her child." Rhonda smiled.

"Well I agree with that one hundred percent." Jasmine smiled. "So does she I guess." Jasmine smiled, when she heard Madison let out a tiny little content sigh.

"I'm glad I have your approval Madison." I smiled, reaching in to take her little hand. "And yours." I smiled at Rhonda.

"So, what happened with Brock earlier?, how'd he take to her?" Mike questioned.

"He took to her well, he said he wants to be a part of her life, that he wants her to know that even if he hasn't always been the best father, he does really love her." Jasmine stated. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that comment, he loves her but he's tried to kill her more than once? That makes so much sense.

"He left upset, he stormed off without a word to any of us, what happened?" Rhonda questioned.

"Well, when he was in here, the nurse let it slip that Dean was my husband." Jasmine stated.

"Oh, what did he have to say to that?" Mike raised a brow.

"He wasn't happy, I told him I didn't want him to get upset over it but he said how could he not get upset when the woman he loves, married another man. Then he said he had to get out of here, he wanted to be alone." Jasmine stated.

"The woman he loves?, yeah beating the hell out of the woman he loves must be how he shows his love." Mike growled. "He's beat you on more than one occasion, and tried to kill Madison more than once and he wants you to believe he loves you, and you feel bad about upsetting him? That makes no sense Jasmine." He added.

"Dad, please not here, and not in front of Madison, I don't want her to hear things like that. I can't help how I feel about it, okay maybe I shouldn't feel bad about it but I do. I don't like hurting people no matter how much they've hurt me." Jasmine shook her head, I could see she was getting upset, I had walked over just in time to catch Jasmine before she fell.

"Okay, enough up time you need to go back and rest in your room." I said, walking her over to the wheelchair.

"I want to stay here with Madison, I'm not leaving." Jasmine shook her head.

"Yes you are, you just about passed out." I said. "Can you go have them call for her nurse."

Rhonda nodded and walked out. Then back in a few minutes later with Jasmine's nurse from upstairs. "Hey I heard you almost passed out." The nurse raised a brow.

"I'm fine it's not a big deal." Jasmine shook her head, shooting her mother a look.

"If I wouldn't of been next to you, you'd of hit the floor. I think that's a pretty big deal." I stated, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah I'd say, how about we get you back to your room. You need some rest, you just went through a surgery and you've been having a lot of complications the past couple days you need your rest." The nurse stated.

"I want to stay with Madison, she needs me." Jasmine shook her head, looking over to Madison.

"You won't be any good for her if you don't take care of yourself, how can you take care of your baby if you are passing out?" The nurse sighed.

"But I just want to be with my daughter." Jasmine sighed. "I'll be fine, I know I will."

"How about you just go rest for a while, and then we can bring you back down here." The nurse offered.

Jasmine sighed and looked to me. "Please, just go rest for a bit. She'll be fine down here."

"You'll stay with her?" Jasmine bit her lip.

"Yes, I'll stay with her." I nodded.

"Alright, fine I guess but just for a while. Let me go say goodbye to her." Jasmine said, going to stand up.

"Stay in the wheelchair I don't want you to fall." I said, Jasmine nodding and I pushed her over to Madison, she leaned forward and reached in so she could hold Madison's hand.

"Mommy will be back soon little one. I love you so much, Daddy is going to stay here with you, so is grandma and grandpa. You be a good girl, and keep your oxygen on for mommy." Jasmine smiled down at Madison then I wheeled her over to the nurse who again promised her she'd be able to come back down soon.

Once she was gone her father turned to me. "I don't like the idea of Brock having anything to do with this sweet innocent little girl." He stated.

"You and I both, but it's not my decision, Jasmine wants to give him the benefit of doubt but believe me I'll be keeping a very close eye on him. He's not going to get a chance to try anything, I'm not letting him use Madison to get at me or Jasmine." I stated.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Chapter 41 is here hope yal l like the update. What do you think of Jasmine's decision to let Brock see Madison. Also it doesn't seem Brock too the news of Dean and Jasmine's marriage very well. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this and the entire chapter as a to everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite this story. You all rock!**

 **Review= LOVE**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Thanks glad you enjoy the update! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Wolfgirl2013- Hope you enjoy the update!**

 **DannyPhantom619- Thanks hope you enjoy the update!**

 **takerschick- Thanks hope you enjoy the update**!


	42. Family Bliss!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

I sighed as I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 3 days after Madison was born and I was going to be released today. I was so happy that meant I was going to be able to see my little girl and spend as much time with her as I want. Although I have a feeling Dean will be keeping a close eye on me, he worries about me, because when I got stressed out the other day I almost passed out. So he's been on me making sure I rest, and making sure I'm not over doing it.

I smiled when the nurse came back in, with my discharge instructions. She said she was going to take my IV out, which she did. After she finished going over my discharge instructions and giving me the prescriptions they wanted me to take, the nurse told me I could get changed and she would wheel me up to the NICU, I told her I'd walk but she said it was hospital policy.

I walked back out after getting dressed, I slipped on a pair of yoga pants and a simple black t-shirt. I smiled when I saw Dean sitting on the bed waiting for me. "I'm so ready for this Dean." I smiled, walking over to him, his arms instantly wrapping around me tightly.

"Me too... I just want you to make sure you are resting when you need to. I don't want you to over do it. You are still recovering from a c-section, and your other complications." Dean said, looking up at me, as I tangle my hands in his messy hair.

"I'll take care of myself, I promise." I smiled down at him, leaning down slightly to give him a kiss. Wincing when I tugged at my c-section area.

"You okay love?" Dean looked concerned.

"Yes, it just hearts to bend over sometimes." I said. "Don't worry."

"Here is your ride." The nurse said pushing in a wheelchair. "We can get you up to the NICU now, are you ready to go?"

"Oh yes, very ready." I smiled, walking over to the wheelchair sitting down. I was so ready to go see my little girl, I hadn't seen her all morning, they wanted me to stay up on this floor. So I had to wait to see Madison.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

Jasmine and I were on our way to see our little girl, I had gone up earlier because Jasmine wanted me to check on Madison. She wanted to make sure, Madison knew she was loved, and didn't feel alone, Jasmine is such an amazing mother.

I sighed when I saw Brock leaning against the wall, it looked like he was waiting for us. I shook my head and squeezed Jasmine's hand that was in mine. The nurse stopped wheeling her when Brock stepped off the wall.

"Brock, I've been trying to text you." Jasmine said softly.

"I know." Brock bit the inside of his cheek as he looked at me.

"Thanks for the ride." Jasmine said looking to the nurse who smiled back at her. I helped Jasmine stand up and step to the side of the wheelchair.

"Remember to follow instructions." The nurse said, Jasmine promised she would and then the nurse took off.

"I'm glad you came around." Jasmine smiled slightly.

"You told me I could come up and see Madison if I wanted... and well I want too." Was all that Brock said.

"Alright, we are about to go back and see her. You can follow us." Jasmine said, biting her lip.

Brock nodded, and followed us to Madison's room. Jasmine went right over to the bed and reached inside to take Madison's little hand. "I swear, I know I might be crazy but I swear she's gotten bigger... doesn't she look like she's gotten bigger?" Jasmine looked back.

"She's gained 5 ounces, in 3 days." I said, making my way over to her. "She's doing so good, she'll be out of here in no time, and then we can finally take her home with us where she belongs." I smiled reaching in the other hole.

"I can't wait, I'm ready to be done with hospitals." Jasmine said. She stood up and looked back. "Are you going to come see her Brock?" Jasmine raised a brow.

"It's a little crowded over there right now." Brock shook his head.

Jasmine sighed and shook her head, she pulled me close to her. "Can you give me and Brock a few minutes alone?" Jasmine whispered, so only I could hear.

"I don't know." I sighed, I don't like the idea of Jasmine or Madison being alone with the man.

"Please." Jasmine bit her lip

I sighed and nodded. "I'll be back in a bit, I should go let your parents know what's going on." I said, leaning down giving her a gentle kiss, my arms wrapped around her as I did so. "I Love You." I said, not caring about the fact that I saw Brock's eyes widen and could see his hands clinch into fists tightly.

"I love you too." Jasmine smiled up at me.

I leaned down close to the bed, so I could get close to Madison. "Daddy will be back soon princess." I said, running a finger over her little nose. I then walked past Brock, who was glaring daggers through me.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

Once Dean walked out I took a deep breath. "You can come see her now."

Brock didn't say a word, he just walked over on the other side of the bed, away from me and looked down at her. He just stared down at her, I couldn't tell what he was thinking but I could tell he was thinking about something pretty hard. I waited for him to say something, anything but he didn't he just stared down at her.

"Brock, please say something." I bit my lip.

"What do you want me to say?" Brock sighed, shaking his head. Still, not looking up from Madison.

"I don't know, please talk to me. I hate that you won't even look at me." I shook my head, walking around the bed, and making my way over to Brock. "Please, I want us to be able to talk to each other. You still want to be a part of Madison's life don't you?"

"Yes, she's my daughter." Brock spoke still not able to look at me.

"How is this going to work when you won't even look at me Brock." I sighed.

"Right now it hurts too much." Brock whispered.

"I know you must hate me right now." I sighed, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"I don't hate you, that's the thing it'd be so much easier if I could hate you. But I can't I love you way too much to hate you Jasmine." Brock sighed. "I'm sorry but this is killing me Jasmine, here you are the woman I love, just gave birth to my child, and married to another man. It's hard I don't know how to handle it Jasmine. I want to scream, I want to shout. I want to lash out at the bastard that has everything that I want, that I need. But I'm not, do you want to know why?" Brock finally turned and looked at me.

I bit my lip and looked up at him. "Why?"

"Because, I know if I do that then I'm going to lose you and Madison." Brock started, I went to speak but he stopped me. "Before you say anything, I know you're married and you're happy. Believe me, I can't get that fact out of my head. As much as I want to lash out and destroy that son of a bitch, I'm not because I don't want you or Madison out of my life completely, and I know that's what I'll get if I do what I want to. I love you Jasmine, you and Madison. I want Madison to know me, her father her REAL father." Brock said, adding emphasis on the word real.

"Brock, let's not do this." I sighed.

"It's true, I'm her father Jasmine, I want her to know who I am." Brock crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know you do, look I'm trying to make everyone happy here. Brock you want to be a part of her life, and Dean wants to be a part of her life also, Dean is her father, in every way that counts, including legally." I stated.

"I know, Paul told me since you two married at the time of her birth, he's her legal father, he has legal rights to her. Did you do it for that reason?, is that why you rushed it?" Brock bit the inside of his cheek.

"No, it's not why. Well, in a way yes but we love each other, and we want to spend the rest of our lives together. And we will." I said softly.

Brock turned away from me, falling silent. He just kept looking at Madison, not saying a word.

"Brock." I bit my lip.

"She's ours Jasmine, not his. She's my daughter, mine." Brock shook his head. "Just like you're supposed to be mine."

"But I'm not, not anymore." I said softly.

"Because I screwed it up, because I wanted to have my cake and eat it too. Because I didn't realize what I had. I wish I would of done things differently. I'd be with you, Madison would know me as her one and only father, she'd be a Lesnar, not an Ambrose. I'm sorry, Jasmine I'm trying so hard to deal with this, but it's hard. It's so damn hard to think about Jasmine. So right now the only way I can deal with this is to shut you out, shut everything out. Right now all I want to focus on is Madison, please can we just drop this? Because this talk is bringing it all up again and I am trying so hard to keep my feelings in check." Brock sighed.

"Alright, that's fine." I nodded.

"How long until she's able to be held?" Brock said getting the subject on Madison.

"They said hopefully today, I'll be able to hold her." I stated. "I hope so, I'm so ready to hold her in my arms."

"I see." Brock nodded. "Do you mind if I take a picture of her?, the twins have been asking about her."

"Umm, sure why not." I said, and watched him take out his phone and take a picture of her. Sending it to the twins I assume.

"She really is beautiful." Brock said, reaching through the little hole to touch her hand gently.

"She is, I am happy you came around Brock. I want her to know nothing but love from everyone around her." I said softly.

"Well, she will. She'll know how much I love her, I'll make sure of that." Brock stated.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

I walked back into the room, after Jasmine texted me and told me it was okay to come back in. When I walked in, I saw Brock instantly roll his eyes, he was standing next to Jasmine, they had been looking down at Madison.

"The nurse said, I can hold Madison in a few minutes." Jasmine said, her smile wide as I've ever seen. "Are you staying Brock?" Jasmine bit her lip.

"Yes, for a while. I want to spend as much time with her as you'll allow me." Brock stated.

Jasmine smiled and nodded. There was a nurse that walked in. "Hello, are you ready to hold her?" She questioned.

"Yes, am I ever." Jasmine smiled.

"Do you have a tank top on?" The nurse questioned. "It will be good for her to have skin to skin, it helps her bond with you more." She added.

"Yes I do." Jasmine nodded.

"I'll get her out for you if you want to take off your shirt and sit in the chair." The nurse said.

"Alright." Jasmine smiled, I could tell she was excited to hold her, she was like a giddy little school girl. Jasmine started to take her shirt off, but she couldn't get it, she kept wincing. "Dean." Jasmine looked to me.

"Need some help love?" I smiled, Jasmine nodding I helped pull the shirt up, pulling it over her head then helped her fix her hair that had messed up. God she's beautiful, she is only a few days out of having Madison and she's already almost got her pre-baby body back. Although she hadn't gained much weight anyway. I think the doctor said she gained 17 pounds. "There ya go love."

"Thanks, I'm still a little sore, it hurts to put my arms over my head." Jasmine said softly, taking my hand I lead her over to the chair where she sat down.

 **xXxXx**

 **Brock's Point Of View**

I stood in the corner watching the nurse get Madison ready for Jasmine to hold her. I looked over to see Dean helping Madison off with her shirt, she was having trouble getting it over her head. I couldn't help but lick my lips as I saw her, she was still so fucking beautiful, 3 days after having a baby and she's already looking like she's almost back to her pre-baby body. Her body changed, her breast were much bigger I could tell, she always had just a nice handful of breast, I loved her breast I could grip them in my hand and have just a tad bit hanging out. But her breasts had gotten at least 2 cups sizes larger, she was almost falling out of her tank top.

God seeing her and Dean so close drives me mad, I'm here watching him undress her, and run his hand through her hair, kissing her, and holding her hand. I'm such a fuck up, that could of been me, I could be the one touching her, kissing her, I could of been her husband. It should of been me, damn it should of been me.

Jasmine smiled as Dean leaned down and kissed her, before stepping back and allowing the nurse to come over.

"Dad, do you want to hand her over to mom?" The nurse smiled.

He's not Madison's father damn it, she's my little girl. I saw the nurse hand Madison's little body over to him. He smiled down at her, giving her a little kiss on top of her head before handing her over to Jasmine.

Jasmine looked down at Madison and smiled, placing a hand on her back rubbing it gently. Madison's top half of her body was on Madison's chest, Madison had snuggled her head into her mothers neck, I can see Madison's little hand reaching up, grabbing Jasmine's red hair.

"God, this feels so good. I can't wait to be able to hold her whenever I want." Jasmine smiled up at Dean, who smiled down at her, running his hand through her hair.

This is killing me, watching Jasmine and Dean, acting like the perfect little family. I couldn't handle it anymore and had to get out of there, I didn't say a word I just walked out.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

I couldn't believe it, I was holding my little girl. This felt so perfect, so right. I was so lost in the perfect sight of my little girl, her perfect curly red hair. I could feel her heart beating, hearing and feeling her breathing. This is what I've been waiting for, since I found out I was pregnant. Being able to hold my little girl, running my hand through her hair. This was so perfect, and Dean he was next to me, we were so in love with each other, so in love with our little girl, so in love with being parents, we just loved our little family it was just so perfect.

Brock, oh crap he's in here, I look up and see Brock was gone, I hadn't even heard him leave. He didn't say he was leaving or anything, that was odd. Damn maybe it got to him, seeing Dean and I in this family bliss must of been too much for him.

"Brock's gone." I said looking up to Dean.

"I know, I noticed him leave like 10 minutes ago." Dean stated. "I think we got to him, he looked upset."

"I knew this was going to be awkward." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Yes, but I'm not going to hide my love for you, I'm not going to not show my love for you, and I'm sure as hell not going to not kiss you, you're my wife. I'm proud of that, and I don't care who see's our displays of affection." Dean stated, very matter of fact like.

"I know Dean, and I don't want you to hide our love, I did that once and I'm not going back. I happen to like it when you kiss me in public." I smiled up at him.

"Well then." Dean smiled and leaned down, giving me a kiss.

"Oh, little one sorry we weren't forgetting about you." I smiled, as Madison started to let us know she wasn't digging us not paying attention to her by starting to fuss, I leaned down giving her a kiss on the top of her head, followed by Dean giving her a kiss on the top of her head of his own.

"That will never happen princess, you are number one for mommy and daddy." Dean smiled, rubbing her back gently. "You and Mommy are always going to be number one for daddy, no matter what, my girls come first." Dean smiled kissing her on the top of the head again, and then leaning in to give me a kiss as well. God I love this man, I love my baby girl, I love my life it's absolutely perfect, I just hope Brock comes around.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Here we go, sorry it has taken so long to update but here it is, I hope you all like the update. I have some big things coming up for this story. What do you think of Jasmine and Dean as parents? Totally cute right? And Brock, How do you think he's handling this? Do you think he's going to let it go and continue to try, or do you think he's going to try to pull something to mess up his chances at being in Madison's life? Please leave a review let me know what you all think of this and the chapter as a whole. Thanks for all the support, everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and favorites. You all rock!**

 **REVIEWS= LOVE**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Thanks for reading and reviewing, I do get where you're coming from, it seems crazy, but Jasmine really wants peace between everyone! :)**

 **CiCix3- Thanks for reading, yes I know it seems like a dumb idea but to Jasmine I think she just wants to make sure that Madison doesn't grow up in a war zone. A part of Jasmine wants to believe that Brock is still a good guy, that he's still the guy she had originally fallen for. Time will tell if it's true. Thanks again for reading and for the review! :)**

 **Wolfgirl2013- Thanks ! :)**

 **Takerschick- Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you continue to enjoy! :)**

 **Wwefangirlll- Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **Nafiondf aof- Thanks for the review! :)**

 **SweetestSINxXx- Thanks for reading this, I'm happy you are enjoying it. Dean and Jasmine are totally perfect for one another they are #GOALS ! :)**

 **Jaliciaherring- Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**


	43. Blessed!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

I sat in a chair, next to Madison's bed. I smiled over at her she was so beautiful, so perfect. Madison had been in this world for an entire week and guess what she was off the feeding tube she'd gotten used to using a bottle it was so wonderful she was making so many mile stones towards leaving the hospital.

Dean and Brock have surprisingly been trying to get along. Dean said he just wants me and Madison to be happy, and if he has to play nice with Brock he'd do it, but he let me know he wasn't about to trust him, Dean said he still didn't trust him and he was still going to keep an eye on him.

Dean was going home to grab some things for me, I like to make sure either me or Dean are up at the hospital with Madison at all times.

I looked beside me to see Brock walking in. I smiled slightly standing up. "Hey Brock." I said softly.

"Hey, how's she doing?" Brock raised a brow.

"Great, they just took her feeding tube out because she's doing so good on the bottle." I smiled up at him. "They are saying she might be able to go home in another 2 weeks."

"That's great, she's a strong kid." Brock smiled, moving closer to her bed. I could see he was thinking about whether or not he should touch her, he kept moving his hand slightly towards the hole in her bed.

"Go for it." I smiled, Brock looking back at me. "You can touch her, skin contact is good for her, it helps with the bonding process." I explained.

Brock nodded and after a few seconds he put his hand through the hold, he ran his finger along the palm of her little hand. Madison grasping his finger and holding on, Brock smiled and looked back at me.

I smiled and stepped closer to him, putting a hand on his back. "She's so perfect isn't she Brock."

"She is, when she looks up at me with those beautiful blue eyes, she reminds me why they say everything happens for a reason. At first I was scared when I found out you were pregnant, and then I was angry. But now, now I'm happy it happened, because look at this perfect little creature. I never thought something so small could have such a hold on my heart." Brock looked over at me.

I bit my lip, god hearing him talk like this about her, it makes my heart happy I've wanted this for so long, I wanted him to admit that she was a good thing, that Madison was a beautiful thing that happened to us. "I want to make sure she knows how much she's loved, and I never, NEVER want her to feel like she was a mistake, or she wasn't wanted because she's not a mistake, no child is a mistake, sure as hell not this perfect little girl. She needs to know that no matter what she's going to be loved and secure I want to make sure she never feels as if she wasn't made out of love, because she was made from love, and she's going to be so loved. She's got you, and Dean she doesn't have just one father she's got two, a lot of kids don't have one. I just hope we can all keep getting along, for her sake because she deserves it." I stated.

Brock nodded. "It's hard but I'm going to continue to try my hardest. I want to be a part of Madison's life, even if it means I have to deal with watching you with another man. " Brock said softly. "Madison is worth it."

I smiled "I'm glad you think so." I smiled and sat back down, my back was beginning to hurt slightly. And I was getting really nauseous.

"You okay?" Brock questioned, leaning down to me.

"Yes, I'm just getting a little tired, and my stomach and back are beginning to hurt that's all." I said shrugging.

"You should take it easy, it's only been a week since you had Madison. And most likely you haven't been eating or sleeping right." Brock said, putting a hand on my leg.

"What's going on here?" I heard Dean call from the door, his eyes darting back and forth between Brock and I.

"Nothing, I'm just not feeling too well. I haven't eaten all day, and I think I've been standing too long. But I'm fine." I said, moving Brock's hand off my knee.

"I was just making sure she was okay." Brock sighed, standing up.

"Well, I'm here now and seeing as it's my job as her husband to take care of her I'll take over." Dean said walking over to me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I sighed and shook my head. "Dean." I looked up to him, he really didn't need to get all territorial.

"I should be going now." Brock sighed, stepping over to see Madison, he reached in running his finger along her hand giving her a little smile before he walked over to the door, and looked back. "I'll talk to you later Jazz." He said, then walked out.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

Once Brock left I turned to face Jasmine. "Are you sure you're okay?" I questioned.

"I'm fine." Jasmine shook her head, standing up shrugging my arm off her shoulder when I attempted to put it around her.

"What's wrong?" I raised a brow, why was she freezing me out.

"Why did you do that?, I'm trying to make things easy between us and you go and getting all territorial isn't making things better Dean." Jasmine sighed.

"I'm sorry okay, I just don't like walking in and seeing him with his hands on you. Because every time I see him touch you, I remember those damn bruises on you." I sighed, shaking my head. "I'm sorry I'll try harder to get along with him."

Jasmine sighed and turned towards me, wrapping her arms around me giving me a hug laying her head on my chest. "I'm sorry, I just want everyone to get along." Jasmine said softly.

"I know love." I said, wrapping my arms around her, and giving her a kiss on the top of the head. "Let's forget about it, how about we go down to the cafeteria and grab a bite to eat."

"I don't want to leave Madison alone." Jasmine sighed, pulling away from me.

"I know you don't but, it will only be a few minutes and we will tell the nurses we will be downstairs if they need us for anything." I said taking her hand. "Come on, you haven't eaten all day so you need to eat something, I'm not taking no for an answer. If you aren't taking care of yourself how can you take care of Madison?"

Jasmine sighed and nodded. "Alright, but we have to make it quick." Jasmine said.

"We will, let's go love." I smiled and leaned down to give her a kiss. I turned around as did Jasmine so we could face Madison. "Mommy and Daddy will be back real soon little lady, daddy is going to make sure mommy eats if he has to feed her himself."

Jasmine shook her head. "It won't be too long, mommy and daddy will be back before you know it, just keep being our good girl." Jasmine smiled softly.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

We were back in the room after eating, Dean sat there and watched me eat an entire burger making sure I ate every single bite before he'd let me get up and come back up here. I walked over to Madison leaning down smiling at my beautiful little girl, I swear I missed her so much and we weren't even gone more than 30 minutes I just hate being away from her for a second.

"Your mom texted that your brother and sister-in-law got into town and they are going to come up and see her." Dean said looking up from his phone.

"Oh that's good." I smiled. "Your Aunt and Uncle are going to come up and see you little lady." I smiled.

"The nurse is going to be in after a while so Madison can have her skin to skin time." Dean said turning around.

"Oh that's great, you should have skin to skin time with her today." I smiled.

"Oh that's fine love you can I know how you feel so much better after you've held her." Dean stated.

"Well yeah but you haven't held her in almost 2 days, besides if I want to hold her I'll do it later tonight, the doctor said we can do it more than once a day." I smiled up at him.

"You just want to see me with my shirt off." Dean smirked.

"Oh you caught me." I giggled as he grabbed me by my hips and pulled me to him his lips finding mine.

"I knew it." Dean laughed, nipping at my neck.

"Come on, off with it." I smirked tugging at his shirt as the nurse walked in laughing at us.

"You two are always so friendly with each other." The nurse laughed.

"Yeah, we are trying to keep it PG." Dean laughed.

"Well, I appreciate that." She giggled. "Are you ready to hold your little girl?"

"For sure." Dean smiled, letting me help him pull his shirt over his head.

"Nice." I smirked running my hand up his chest leaning over to give him a kiss.

"I'm glad you approve." Dean smiled, kissing me once again before he went over and sat down. The nurse walked over with Madison in her arms. "Oh there is daddy's girl." Dean smiled, taking Madison into his arms placing her on his chest, giving her a gentle kiss on the top of the head.

"Just a second." I smiled, reaching over grabbing my phone taking a picture. I posted it to my social media with the caption **_My Whole World In One Picture #BLESSED_.**

"What did you do?" Dean raised a brow.

I walked over showing him the post. He smiled, and pulled me closer to him, putting his arm around my waist. "Well, I have my entire world in my arms right now." Dean smiled, one arm around me, one arm around Madison.

"I love you so much." I smiled, leaning over to kiss him. "And you little lady." I smiled, leaning down to give Madison a kiss on the head. After a while Madison was put back in her bed and hook back up to the monitors she was still on.

I walked over to Dean once the nurse left and wrapped my arms around him, his arms wrapping around me, I just wanted to be in his arms right now, I loved how it felt to be in his arms. Dean leaned down and kissed me, his hands cupping my face as he did so.

"Hope I'm not interrupting something." We heard my brother laugh from the door.

We pulled apart and Dean let out a frustrated growl. I smiled and walked over to my brother giving him a hug followed by my sister-in-law. "I'm so glad you guys could come." I smiled.

"Well how could we pass up the chance to meet our niece." My brother smiled over at his wife. "Question is why is he shirtless?"

Dean laughed and shook his head. "Skin to skin." Dean stated.

"I could see." My brother laughed.

"No, Madison was having Skin to Skin contact, it helps her bond. So Dean was holding her." I shook my head.

"Speaking of, I think it's time Madison meets her favorite uncle." My brother smirked.

"I think Roman and Baron might have a problem with that." I nudged Dean who nodded and laughed.

I walked them over to the bed, both peeking in and smiling down at Madison. "My goodness, Jasmine she is so beautiful. Look at all that curly red hair." Ashley smiled over at me.

"I know, I just love her so much. I seriously could just stare at her all day." I smiled.

"I can see why, she's perfect." Brandon smiled.

"Oh she is for sure perfect." Dean smiled. "She's also the best looking kid in this place."

"Very true." I smiled, Dean putting his arm over my shoulder.

"Wow my sister is a mom." Brandon said, shaking his head. "It's so hard to believe."

"Well it's true, I'm a mom and I couldn't be happier, I'm a new mom, and a new wife." I smiled.

"I know mom and dad told us, I can't believe you just decided to get married out of now where. I mean you always dreamed of a big wedding Jazz, I mean you still have scrap books of all the ideas you had for your wedding." Brandon said.

"It's fine, all that matters is I'm married, I'm happy just the way it was." I shrugged.

"You'll get your big wedding." Dean spoke up.

"Huh?" I raised a brow.

"Just because we pushed up the wedding doesn't mean I'm not going to give you a huge wedding where you can wear this beautiful big dress, I see how you watch these wedding shows and I know how much you want a big wedding so I'm going to make sure you have your dream wedding, no matter what. " Dean said wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"This is why I love him so much." I smiled, leaning in to kiss him. "He's always putting me and Madison before anyone, and everyone."

"It's kinda my job." Dean smirked.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Well here is Chapter 43, so what do you think of the chapter? Are you guys looking forward to Jasmine and Dean's big wedding? Do you think it will go off without a hitch?, Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this and the entire chapter as a whole. Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite this story. You all rock!**

 **REVIEWS= LOVE**

 **MorrowSong- Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, the jury is still out on Brock so far, we will have to see what is his deal! :)**

 **Wolfgirl2013- Thanks, glad you enjoyed it! :)**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl- Thanks for reading and reviewing, I'm happy to see you reviewing again. Brock well the jury is still out on him, Dean and pretty much everyone besides Jasmine doesn't believe or trust him. But Jasmine I think she wants to believe he's for real, because so wants so badly for everyone to get along so Madison isn't around non-stop fighting! Thanks again! :)**


	44. An Eventful Homecoming!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

Dean and I walked back into Madison's room, after grabbing something to eat downstairs. I saw the doctor in with her. "Is she okay?" I questioned.

"Oh, yes she's doing wonderful." The doctor smiled. "So wonderful in fact that we are thinking about sending her home in the morning."

"Really?, that's amazing." I smiled, it'd only been 2 weeks and 4 days since she'd been born, they were thinking it was going to be at least 3 and a half weeks before she was able to go home at first.

"As long as all goes well tonight, she will be home with you by tomorrow afternoon." The doctor smiled.

"Now that is wonderful news." Dean smiled.

"Well I'll be going, I'll be in touch." The doctor smiled, before walking out.

I smiled and turned to Dean. "How wonderful is that? Tomorrow night we could be sleeping in our own bed, in our own house with our little girl finally home where she belongs." I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"I know, that's the best news we've had in so long." Dean smiled, his arms wrapping around me just as tightly as I had mine wrapped around him.

"What news would that be?" I heard Brock from the doorway.

I could also hear Dean let out a low growl. I turned to face Brock, dropping my arms from around Dean. "Doctor said Madison might be able to go home in the morning, or the afternoon." I smiled.

"That's wonderful. So she must be doing well." Brock nodded.

"She's doing great, she is off the feeding tube, she only has her oxygen on right now." I smiled. "I'm so ready to get her home."

"I'm ready to be sleeping in our own bed." Dean added.

"I'm ready to get sleep period." I nodded, I hadn't been sleeping more than 30 minutes here and 30 minutes there since I got out of the hospital.

"I'm still going to be able to see her once she's out of the hospital right?" Brock raised a brow.

"Yes, so far you've shown you really want to be a part of her life so as long as you continue to show it, then you'll still be able to see her." I nodded.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

I walked back into the room after grabbing Madison's preemie car seat, I put it down they were doing her car seat test to make sure she'd be okay to take home in the car. This was her last test and then we could take her home.

"Come on little lady, please pass this. Mommy and daddy want to take you home so bad." Jasmine bit her lip, as she looked over at the nurses putting Madison into her car seat.

After a while of checking her stats they looked back at us a smile on their faces. "She's past her car seat test. I'll get her discharge instructions for you all." The doctor smiled, then walked out of the room.

"Congrats, I'm sure you guys are more than ready to go." Jasmine(the nurse), smiled.

"More than ready." Jasmine smiled and nodded.

"We are going to miss this little ray of sunshine, but we are so happy she gets to go home and spend her days with you guys, she's a strong, and sassy little thing that's for sure." Jasmine(the nurse) laughed.

"She takes after her mother." I laughed.

"I'm sure she does." Jasmine(the nurse) smiled. "I'll go get your discharge instructions then I'll be back and you all can get going.

"I just texted Summer and told her we are leaving, she wanted to come see Madison, but I told her you, me, and Madison all need to have some family alone time before we have any visitors." Jasmine smiled up at me.

"Some much needed, family alone time mind you." I nodded. "Did you tell Brock that also?" I raised a brow.

"Yes, I told him yesterday. When we took her home, you and I needed some alone time with Madison." Jasmine stated.

"Good, how'd he takes it?" I questioned.

"Not very well, but he eventually realized we needed some time alone, as a family." Jasmine explained.

"Good, I'm happy we will have a few days without his presence." I nodded, just what we need a few days without Brock in our lives. This was going to be wonderful to get our little girl home, and have some alone time as a family, just Jasmine, Me and our little Madison.

"True." Jasmine nodded. "I knew you'd pick out that outfit for her going home outfit." Jasmine said, motioning to Madison and her little onezie that said Daddy's Little Princess, that Jasmine had paired with a pink and black tutu and matching pink and black booties, she looked absolutely adorable.

"Of course, she is daddy's little princess." I smirked. "Isn't that right princess." I said, looking over to Madison who cooed as I spoke to her. "See."

"Oh I see." Jasmine laughed.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

We had been home for a couple hours, god it felt good to be home. I was so happy that our little girl was finally home. She's so perfect and I just love the fact that she's finally ours for good, no more doctors, or nurses coming in to interrupt our time with Madison.

I looked to the stairs and saw Dean coming back downstairs after putting Madison down for a nap, baby monitor in hand. "She go down without a fight?" I raised a brow.

"Of course, I just told her it was nap time and she needed to take a nap cause daddy said so." Dean smirked. "And she went down right way, no fussing what so ever."

"Nap time champ huh?" I laughed.

"You know it." Dean smirked, wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm starved how about we go make some lunch." I smiled, taking his hand both of us heading to the kitchen. We searched the kitchen but we hadn't been home much so we hadn't bought anything for food and what we did have didn't't look like it was still any good. "Dang, I guess that means one of us have to go to the store." I sighed. "I'll go, you've been running up and down the stairs today, so I'll go to the store."

"No I'll go, you stay here with Madison." Dean offered.

"You sure?" I raised a brow.

"Yes I'm sure." Dean smiled leaning in to give me a kiss. "I'll be back in a while, I'll grab some take out on the way back."

"Alright, make sure when you are at the store you don't buy all junk food." I said.

"I know, you tell me this every time." Dean sighed.

"If I didn't you would buy all junk food, don't deny it." I smirked.

"Alright, that's true." Dean nodded. "I'll be back, I love you." Dean leaned in to give me another kiss.

"Love you too. Hurry back I want to spend some alone time with my husband." I smiled up at him.

"Alone time sounds wonderful." Dean smirked.

"Some special alone time." I smirked at him, grabbing onto the top of his jeans so half of my hands were inside of his jeans.

"That sounds even better, I'll hurry back that's for sure." Dean's smirk grew even wider as he gave me another kiss quickly before heading out.

I smiled and made my way into the living room slipping off my shirt now that I was home I could run around in more comfortable clothing so I also slipped off my bra I was no longer leaking so I didn't have to wear it all the time, now I was in just my tank top. I walked over to the fresh laundry basket, my mother had done our laundry for us last night so we'd have clean clothes and didn't come home to a house full of dirty clothes. I slid off my jeans and grabbed a pair of shorts out, it was probably my shortest pair but who cares it was only us three in here and it covered just about everything. I looked into the mirror above the table that was against the wall. It was large enough I could see most of my body, if I moved back far enough. I sighed I still had this nagging 10 pounds to go before I was back to my pre-baby weight, and it was bugging the hell out of me I can't wait to get back to working out, I hate not being in shape, I feel like a fat slob, I'm surpised Dean even wants to look at me, let alone touch me. But he does he love me and tells me every day how beautiful he thinks I am, how much he loves every inch of my body god do I love that man.

I heard a knock on the door so I picked up the clothes off the floor and threw them into corner. I walked over to the door opening I was shocked to see Brock. What the hell was he doing here? "Brock?, what are you doing here?" I shook my head.

 **xXxXx**

 **Brock's Point Of View**

I smiled at Jasmine as she opened the door, I knew I wasn't supposed to be here I told her I'd give them a few days to be a family alone. But oh well I knew If I showed up she wasn't going to deny me a chance to see Madison so of course when I saw Dean take off I knew it was the perfect time to go see Madison and Jasmine without Dean in my way, I knew if he answered the door, he'd try to shut the damn thing on my face. "Sorry I know i said I'd give you a few days but I wanted to check on her, and I tried to call you and Dean and both of your phones went straight to voice mail, so I got worried. I'm sorry I just had to make sure she was okay." I said. "Is everything okay with her?" I raised a brow.

"Yes, she's fine. I'm sorry Dean just thought it'd be a good idea to shut our phones off so we could spend time together without interruptions." Jasmine bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, now I know she's okay I'll go I guess." I said, and turned around slowly.

"No, wait." Jasmine sighed.

I smirked to myself before turning around slowly. "What?"

"Come in, You came all the way over here. Just come on." Madison moved to the side and allowed me to enter.

"Thanks, are you sure it won't upset Dean?" I raised a brow turning around to her once inside.

"I don't know, he won't be back for a while anyway he went to the store, we haven't been home for a couple weeks so we don't have much here, and then he was going to grab something to eat for lunch from a take out place." Jasmine shrugged. "Come have a seat." Jasmine said, walking over to the couch, sitting down.

I walked over to the couch, sitting next to her. "Thanks, I'm really sorry I interrupted your alone time, I just got worried you know."

"It's alright, I guess shutting off our phone wasn't the best idea. I didn't think about the fact that you might get worried." Jasmine bit her lip.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine you shouldn't have to worry about my feelings." I shrugged.

"But I should, you are a part of Madison's life, you are her father just like Dean's her father so I can understand how you'd want to make sure she was okay." Jasmine smiled, putting her hand on top of mine that was on my knee.

"I'm glad we can get along when it comes to Madison." I smiled as much as I hate hearing her speak about Dean when she talks about Madison's father I can't do anything about that right now, I have to deal with him because if I don't and I try to go after him it's going to push her away I learned that the more I go after him the more she clings to him and the worst it makes me look in her eyes, I feel like I'm finally getting somewhere with her.

"Me too." Jasmine smiled, we heard crying over the baby monitor. "Oh, she's awake I'll get her." Jasmine got up, and headed towards the stairs, I turned around to watch her god she looked fucking amazing I missed her so much, I hadn't been with anyone in months, actually since the last time I was with Jasmine, yes I know what I did was unforgivable, but she forgave me. Although I have gotten my rocks off other ways, I may not of slept with anyone that doesn't mean I don't let the little ring rats around the arena's suck me off to make do until I can get what I want.

I watched Jasmine come back down the stairs with Madison in her arms. I smiled at her god why did I let this happen? She looks so perfect walking towards me my little girl in her arms, I should have done the right thing from the beginning. I knew I wanted Jasmine more than anything. I love Rena but as the mother of my children, but Jasmine I am still so in love with Jasmine always have been even before we got together I wanted her, I'd wanted her since I ran into her when she came back from school at 21, she'd changed so much and became this drop dead gorgeous woman. But I was with Rena at the time even though we were barely together we both wanted out and we both knew it. When Jasmine said she wanted a job doing interviews for TV, I offered to get her a job with the WWE, they saw her and saw how great she was on the mic and offered her a job right away it didn't take much convincing from me, although I didn't let her know they wanted her even before I told them it'd be a big favor to me.

When Jasmine and I started hooking up we both said it'd be just a thing for fun no feelings but that didn't last I fell hard for her, and I didn't want her to be with anyone else, I hated watching other men flirt with her and she would flirt with them because we weren't together so she didn't see anything wrong with it. So I told Jasmine I wanted to be exclusive and she agreed but we both realized how it'd look because I was still married even tough Rena and I were separated, and then there was the fact that her parents would freak out on me for daiting their daughter.

I snapped out of it when Jasmine sat down next to me with Madison in her arms. I looked down at my daughter, god she was beautiful, this thick curly red hair she looked so much like her mom, she had the most beautiful blue eyes, as blue as mine and her mothers. "She gets even more beautiful every time i see her." I smiled.

"I know, I swear just when I think she can't get any more perfect she does." Jasmine smiled at me. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Umm, sure I'd love too." I smiled, Jasmine handing her over to me, I held her tightly to my chest, rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head. This was actually the first time in her almost 3 weeks that I've held my daughter. Dean now he's held her more than once but I didn't make a big fuss about it, I knew that'd only upset Jasmine and that's the last thing I want.

"She looks real peaceful in your arms." Jasmine smiled.

"Thanks, this feels right." I smiled, running my hand through Madison's hair. "Do you ever think how different things would be if I wouldn't of been a complete ass? If I would have seen what a blessing this little one was from the beginning? I mean you could be living in a big beautiful house with me? You could be my wife right now we'd be raising our daughter together the way it should be." I sighed, moving Madison so I could see her face. I ran my hand along her little face.

"Brock." Jasmine sighed.

"I know, I know Jasmine it's not going to happen you love Dean." I sighed. "I wish I wasn't such a fuck up, things would be so different now."

"We can't change the past, all we can do it learns from it." Jasmine sighed. "Umm, do you want a drink?, we have some bottled water, and some soda I think." Jasmine bit her lip.

"Umm, some water would be fine." I shrugged.

"Alright." Jasmine said softly standing and heading to the kitchen.

"God little girl, daddy messed up big time. You should be with me, you and mommy but daddy messed daddy can find a way to make things right, and get your mommy back so you and mommy will be with daddy where you belong." I whispered to her. I heard someone walk in the door, knowing it was Dean I smirked to myself standing off the couch, rocking her slightly, giving her a kiss on the top of the head.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean growled starting for me.

"Spending time with my daughter." I shook my head, keeping my cool. "And Jasmine." I added, and his face grew red.

"You need to learn to respect boundaries." Dean growled and walked over yanking Madison out of my arms.

"Watch it, she's just a baby." I growled at him.

"Dean." Jasmine gasped, she must of seen him yank Madison out of my arms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Dean sighed, running his hand up and down Madison's back, how she was still sleeping I'll never know.

"Why would you do that? Why would you take her out of his arms?" Jasmine sighed

"That's what I'd like to know, she is my daughter and you could of seriously hurt her." I spat.

"Why the hell are you here Lesnar, you don't belong here Jasmine told you to give us two days." Dean sighed.

"I realize that." I sighed. "But you don't know the whole story."

"TWO FUCKING DAYS that's all she asked for Brock." Dean snapped losing his temper, causing Madison to freakout and start screaming at the top of her lungs, her arms and legs kicking franticly. "Shit, sorry baby." Dean said trying to sooth her.

"God, why what's wrong with you." Jasmine said rushing over to Madison. "Give me her, give her to me." Jasmine said, Dean handing over Madison. "Shhhh, it's okay baby. It's okay mommy's here." She said, trying to sooth her by bouncing her slightly. "I can't believe you Dean." Jasmine shook her head heading towards the stairs. "I'm going to try to calm her upstairs maybe if she's away from all this tension she'll calm down." Jasmine shook her head heading up the stairs.

"Way to go Amborse, you scared the hell out of my daughter." I spat.

"Go to hell Lesnar, get the hell out of my house." Dean growled.

"You don't have any idea what you just did do you?" I laughed. "You made her scared, she was in fear for our daughter. Did you see the look in her eyes? "

"I'd never harm Madison, that's my daughter I'd die before I hurt Madison or Jasmine. Unlike you." Dean growled. "This was your plan, you were baiting me you wanted me to lose it on you, you wanted to make me look like the bad guy didn't you?"

"It worked, you made me look like the good guy, and you seemed like an over protective, over jealous ass hole. And I come out smelling like roses." I smirked.

"I knew this was an act, you still want Jasmine, you want to come between us." Dean spat. "It's not going to work, I swear I'll tell her."

"You'll sound paranoid, what proof do you have Ambrose? You do that and you'll push her closer to me, so go ahead." I laughed. "Tell Jasmine I'll be calling her later." I smirked walking past him and out the door.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

God, I knew it I knew he was putting on a show. He was just looking for an opportunity to make me look like a fool, like the bad damn it worked I fell right into his trap. And I look like a jealous ass hole, and what makes it worse what really kills me is I scared my little girl, I frightened Madison and Jasmine. God I've got to make things right.

I headed up the stairs and towards our bedroom, where we had put a bassinet for Madison to sleep so we could keep her close to us until she's older. I saw Jasmine sitting in the corner on the rocking chair rocking back and forth, humming to Madison who was calm and appeared to be sleeping.

Jasmine noticed me and stood up walking over to the bassinet giving Madison a kiss before putting her down in the bassinet. I saw her coming towards me and tried to put my arms around her but she put her arms out. "Don't touch me." Jasmine said, not yelling not even snapping at me. I could hear the anger in her voice but she kept her voice low and calm.

"Jasmine." I sighed, as she moved past me and out the door. "Please." I said following her down the stairs.

"Not now Dean." Jasmine said, her voice still the same. "I need to get the food put away." Jasmine said taking the bags from the floor and taking them to the kitchen, me closely behind.

"Well, let me help." I said, attempting to help her.

"No, I've got it." Jasmine said taking the canned food I had in my hand.

"Don't do this, don't shut me out." I sighed.

"I'm not, I'm trying to get this done. Please go." Jasmine said, her tone spiking slightly. Jasmine sighed and looked up at me. "Please." She said again.

"Fine, for now." I said, moving closely to her giving her a kiss on the cheek, thankfully she didn't push me away this time but she didn't return my kiss or even say anything about it. God this isn't right, what am I going to do? Do I give her space?, give time to calm down and get her head together? Do I continue to try to bug her until she finally talks to me? But if I do that I might end up pushing her away, god why did I have to let that son of a bitch bait me? I know I'm Madison's father, I know I'm Jasmine's husband and I know nothing could change that but I still let him bait me, why do I let him get under my skin so bad?

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Yay Madison is home. By Brock is showing his true colors. How do you think Dean should handle that? He can't freak out on Brock we saw how that worked last time. Please leave a review let me know your thoughts on this and the entire chapter as a whole.**

 **Reviews = LOVE**

 **Wolfgirl2013- Thanks :)**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Thanks and yes they do make a great parents! And Brock is showing his true colors! :)**

 **Nafiondf aof- Thanks for reading! :)**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl-Thanks I'm glad you are enjoying this, and it seems like Brock is starting to show his true colors, to Dean at least! Thanks again :)**

 **Mikey- Thanks for reading and for the review, yep Dean's a pretty good guy, and Brock well I think he is so used to getting what he wants that when he doesn't, he will do whatever even if it isn't the right thing to get what he feels he deserves! Thanks again ! :)**


	45. An Ultimatum!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

I finished with my shower, drying off and slipping on my PJ's. I sighed as I opened the door to our bedroom, and saw Dean sitting on the edge of the bed with Madison in her arms. I didn't speak I just listened as Dean was talking to her.

"Daddy messed up little one." Dean sighed. "Daddy let Brock get under my skin, and because of that he scared you and your mommy. Daddy hates that he did that, he would never hurt you or mommy. I just hate that Brock is going out of his way, trying to make daddy look bad, daddy just gets scared because he doesn't want to lose you or mommy, and you know what. Daddy knows Brock wants mommy, and he wants you. So that's why I acted the way I did because I don't want to lose you and mommy you guys are the best thing that has EVER happened to me, and the thought of Brock taking you and your mommy drives me mad baby." Dean sighed, running his hand through her curly hair.

"Brock isn't going to get either of us Dean." I said shutting the door walking over to the bed sitting down next to him.

"So you're speaking to me." Dean looked over to me.

"Yes, I'm sorry I was pushing you away." I said, laying my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper, I never wanted that to happen." Dean sighed. "Brock, he just gets under my skin, he got just what he wanted. He wanted to get under my skin, he wanted for me to look like a bad guy in your eyes. Brock made it clear he wants you, and he's going to continue to try until he gets what he wants."

"What do you mean?" I raised a brow.

"After you took Madison upstairs, he basically thanked me for making him the good guy, for making myself look like a jealous prick and letting him come out smelling like roses. For putting fear in your eyes, fear for you, for our daughter." Dean shook his head, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"It startled me, but I know you'd never hurt me, or Madison." I took his hand. "I don't see you as a bad guy, not at all. I know you, and I trust you Dean. I know you would rather die than hurt me or Madison. Look I'm going to talk to Brock and tell him if he ever tries something like that again, then I'm not going to have him around Madison, I'm not going to allow him to try to come between us. You are my husband, you are Madison's father and neither of those things are changing. And if he has a problem with that, and he wants to take it to court, then so be it. "

Dean smiled and leaned in and kissed me. "I love you Jasmine Ambrose."

"And I love you Dean Ambrose." I smiled and kissed him back. "I want you to know, that you and Madison are the most important thing in my life, you and Madison come before anyone or anything."

Dean smiled. "I know that love. We have to have a united front when we deal with Brock, because I know if he thinks he sees a crack, he's going to exploit it."

"I know, and we will he's not going to see a crack, because there won't be any cracks." I said, taking his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"It's about time for her to eat, and she needs to be changed if you want to make her a bottle I'll change her." Dean looked to me.

"Alright, I'll be back." I smiled, giving him a kiss before standing up.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

After we finished with Madison we put her in her bouncer in front of us, and turned on the television. Jasmine found a movie on TV, and cuddled up next to me, my arms wrapping around her. Finally, this was the kind of night I was wanting, not a night where I was going to be arguing with Jasmine, over Brock of all people.

Thankfully Jasmine and I are on the same page again, and she believed me when I told her about Brock and she's going to put him in his place.

"This is my kind of night." Jasmine let out a content sigh.

"Mine too my love, mine too." I smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek. I sighed when I noticed her phone went off, it was flashing on the screen but not making any noise. "I thought we were having a phone free night?" I raised a brow.

She raised a brow and looked over to the table. "I thought I turned my phone off, that's weird." Jasmine shook her head. She grabbed it "I'll make sure it's turned off this time."

"Who is it anyway?" I raised a brow.

She shrugged and looked down I saw her sigh and shake her head. "Brock." She bit her lip and looked up at me.

"Great, what did he want?" I shook my head.

She handed the phone over to me so I could read the message. "I just wanted to check on you and Madison, I hope you are okay Dean seemed really pissed. I hope he didn't scare our girl too bad." I read the message out loud. "Son of a bitch." I shook my head, keeping my voice calm so I didn't wake Madison.

"I'm sorry, I'll have a talk with him in the morning, and I'll take care of everything." Jasmine laid her head on my chest. "I promise." Jasmine added wrapping her arms around me nuzzling her head into my chest even more.

"It's fine love, you have nothing to be sorry about. He's playing his game that's all but remember United Front." I said, running my hand through her hair.

"United Front." She smiled slightly up at me. "I don't know what i did to deserve you, but I'm so glad you came into my life, you put up with more than any normal man would."

"Good thing I'm not normal then huh?" I smirked.

"Far from it." She smirked back at me, her arms going around my neck, her lips finding mine.

Now this is what I'm talking about some quality husband and wife time. And as if she was reading mind Madison started to cry. "Oh princess, you have some timing little one." I said pulling back looking down at Madison.

Jasmine laughed and leaned down unhooking her from her rocker and picking her up. "She just wanted a little bit of mommy and daddies attention, isn't that right little lady?" Jasmine giggled, giving her a kiss on the nose.

"Well, who am I to deny my little girl her request." I smiled, leaning forward to give her a kiss on the top of the head. Madison letting out the cutest little sigh.

"Daddy's Girl no doubt." Jasmine laughed.

"That's perfectly fine by me." I smiled.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

I made my way into the coffee shop, I was having a meeting with Brock, Dean wanted to come but I knew it'd go better if I did it myself, I promised I'd do it in public that way if anything went wrong there would be plenty of witness I joked he didn't find it funny but I promised him everything would be okay.

I saw Brock sitting at a table a smile came to his face when he saw me walk through the door. He stood up and pulled out the chair for me allow me to sit before scooting it in for me. "Thanks." I smiled slightly.

"I was hoping you would bring Madison with you." Brock said sitting down across from me.

"She's too young to be in public, she still has a very low immune system so a place like this wouldn't be a good idea for her." I said, a waitress came over taking my order then walking off to grab it.

"I see, I was worried when I didn't get a message back from you the other night." Brock said.

"I told you, Dean and I wanted alone time so we didn't have any contact with anyone outside of the house." I told him. "You didn't have to be worried, Dean and I are fine. We had a disagreement but he's not violent."

"He seemed pretty bad that night." Brock sighed.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." I said after the waitress placed the coffee in front of me and then walked off.

"Really?" He raised a brow.

"Yes, Dean told me what you said to him. About wanting him to look like the bad guy, about you bait him on purpose so he'd freak out." I sighed. "He told me everything."

Brock sighed and shook his head. "Seriously?, it sounds like he's trying to make himself look a little better in your eyes, and make me look worse."

"That's not the way his mind works Brock, I can't have you constantly trying to interfere in my marriage Brock." I sighed. "Dean wouldn't lie to me about that, he's not that kind of man."

"And I am?" Brock bit the inside of his cheek.

"Brock, do we need to go down this road?" I shook my head.

Brock sighed and shook his head. "No, okay I'm sorry yes I did provoke him on purpose. I can't help it Jasmine, I love you and I want you, Madison and I to be a family. Madison's my daughter, she's not his. Did you see the way he came in and snatched her out of my arms, like he owned her? I'm her father I have every right to hold my child." Brock stated.

"Dean and I had a talk about this already, and he realizes that he shouldn't of snatched her like that, but you knew what you were doing, you knew once you were there I wouldn't deny you seeing her, and you knew it'd get under his skin, you knew just what to say to get under his skin. Why would you do that? Why can't you just let us be happy?" I sighed.

"Because he doesn't deserve to be happy, not with you and my daughter." Brock spat.

"Yes he does, Brock Dean's been there for me this entire pregnancy, he's taken me to my appointments, he's gone out in the middle of the night to get me ice cream and pickles. He stayed up all night with me when I had heart burn so bad I couldn't sleep. He was my protector, he protected me from you, do you forget what you did? Brock you didn't want her and he did, he wanted her from the beginning. Dean deserves to be happy with me and Madison and you know what I deserve to be happy with Dean, and more than anything Madison deserves to have Dean as her father because he's an amazing man and an even better father and husband." I said.

"I made mistakes Jasmine I know that, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm her real father, you and I made love, and created that little girl. Not you and Dean, she's my daughter, she's got my DNA in her body, she's 50 percent me. She's got nothing of his, nothing damn it." Brock said, his voice beginning to become raised.

"I'm not going to argue with you about this, I'm simply going to tell you this. If you can't leave Dean and My marriage alone then I'm going to have no choice but restrict your access to Madison, I can't have this kind of energy around Madison if you can't get along with Dean, then I can't have you around Madison, if you are going to bring negativity around her then I have to put a stop to it, she's an innocent child and I'm not going to let her get dragged into a war with you and Dean, I'm sorry but I can't let that happen." I said in a very stern tone.

"So Dean's putting you up to this?" Brock bit the inside of his cheek, trying to keep his anger in check.

"No, he didn't. You have to understand something Brock, Dean is my husband, and Dean is Madison's father and neither one of those things are going to change. As much as I want Madison to know you, if you can't respect my marriage and the boundaries we put up, then it's not going to happen Brock I'm sorry you have to make a choice, whether getting to Dean is worth losing your daughter." I sighed and stood up. "You've got some thinking to do, I've got to go I'll talk to you later, I really hope you make the right decision." I said, then turned around and walked out of the coffee shop. I really hope Brock listens to what I said. And I also hope I didn't just start a war, but I had no choice I had to do it.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: So Dean and Jasmine made up, he let her know about Brock and she took Dean's side over Brock yay, finally Jasmine is starting to get her head right. How do you think Brock is going to take to Jasmine's ultimatum? Do you think this is starting a war or do you think maybe Brock will realize he wants a relationship with Madison more than he wants to ruin Dean and Jasmine? Please leave a review and let me know what your thoughts on this and the entire chapter as a whole. Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite. You all rock!**

 **REVIEWS=LOVE**

 **Morrowsong- Thanks for reading a reviewing, Jasmine shouldn't concern herself with Brock's feelings but Jasmine is someone who hates to hurt anyone, no matter how much she's been hurt by them. But Jasmine is learning, she's got to put her feelings, and what's best for her and her family(Dean/Madison) above all else, yes a child doesn't need two fathers but I just think Jasmine wants everyone to be happy, wants to be able to say she gave him an opportunity if he screws it up that's on him. It does seem Jasmine is starting to put Brock in his place, hopefully she sticks too it. Thanks again for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **Skovko- I just think she was so taken back by Dean's outburst it set her mind off for a minute she just needed to clear her head and talk to Dean to clear things up. Dean's a very patient man and has to be a saint to put up with everything that Brock has thrown at him, just because he loves Jasmine and Madison. Thanks for reading and for your review! :)**

 **Wolfgirl2013- Thanks for the review! :)**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Thanks for reading, Yes Jasmine does have some decisions to make, she has to decide what is more important, the marriage and giving Madison a stable home life, or making sure Madison knows where she came from, but it seems she's starting to get her head on right! Hopefully she sticks to her guns! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl- Very true, she is too nice and she just really wants everyone to get alone, she is trying to make it so everyone is happy and she's starting to realize that's not possible, she has to put her family first, and that's Dean and Madison. If Brock wants to be a part of Madison's life he has to decide if getting to Dean is worth losing Madison or not! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **Countryliving Girl- Jasmine hasn't forgotten, but I think she is so focused on trying to keep everything together, and make everyone happy in some way, that she lets Brock get away with too much, I think Jasmine knows what a bitch she was being towards him, she just needs some time to clear her head, believe me I am the same way sometimes when I'm thrown off by something nothing anyone says is going to get through until I have time to clear my head, and Jasmine is the same way, she has to work through everything in her head before she could talk to Dean, and as you saw Dean and Jasmine worked through it, and she put Brock in his place now if it worked that's still to be seen, hopefully Brock gets it this time and doesn't continue to go for Dean and Jasmine, no one wants a war. And that's what it will be if he doesn't stop and Jasmine does stop him from seeing Madison. Thanks for reading and for reviewing! :)**


	46. Taken!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

I walked down stairs, it'd been 4 day's since Madison has been home and Dean and I have loved our alone time with Madison and together. Having Madison home finally is wonderful we are loving being a family.

And actually we are lucky she isn't up all night we have to wake her up every 3 hours if she doesn't wake up on her own, she's supposed to eat every two hours but they said if she isn't up within 3 hours to wake her up to feed her, Dean is wonderful he's been waking up with me he gets the bottle ready while I change her then he feeds her, or I get the bottle and he changes her but he still feeds her, he said it's his daddy bonding time with her. Madison is in our room the doctor said she needs to be with us until she's around 2 months old, which is fine by me and Dean we like her being close to us.

Dean was at the gym with Roman and Baron, I had told Dean I wanted to talk to Brock alone, and I thought we should do it in private without Dean. Now he wasn't happy about it, but he said he trusts me and if that's what I want then he'll go along with it.

I heard a knock on the door and knew it was Brock. I walked over to the door and opened it. I smiled slightly as I moved to the side. "Hey, come on in." I said, Brock smiling and walking in. "I'm glad you could come." I said, shutting the door behind me then turned to him.

"Well you said you wanted to talk." Brock said, looking around. "Ambrose here?" He raised a brow.

"No, he's at the gym with the guys." I said walking towards the living room Brock following me. "I wanted us to talk alone." I said, turning back around to him. I heard Madison on the baby monitor. "If you want to have a seat, I'll go get Madison, this is the third time she's woke up, so it looks like she isn't going to sleep for me."

"Alright." Brock nodded. "I was hoping I'd get to see her today anyway." Brock smiled.

"I'll be right back." I said and walked up the stairs. I made my way to my room and looking down at Madison.

"Madison Rose Ambrose, why aren't you going to sleep?" I shook my head, poking her little nose. "You want to spend a little time with mommy while daddy is at the gym with Uncle Roman and Uncle Baron?" I picked Madison up out of her bassinet. I felt her diaper and she was still good, I'd just changed her a little over 45 minutes ago. "You are dry, you just ate so I guess we will try a nap later than huh? Let's go down stairs and see Brock, he's here and wants to see you so let's go down stairs and see him for a bit princess does that sound like a plan?" I smiled.

 **xXxXx**

 **Brock's Point Of View**

I sat by the baby monitor listening to Madison cry, I heard Jasmine walk in and talk to her, I smiled heard Madison calm at the sound of her voice. I couldn't help but roll my eyes when she called her Madison Rose Ambrose, the sound if it makes me sick she should be Madison Rose Lesnar. I shook my head when she started talking about her daddy being at the gym, her father isn't at the damn gym he's down stairs right here on the couch waiting for her. I hear her go on and then she said Brock was down stairs and wants to see her, I hate that she's calling me Brock, Madison needs to know I'm her father, she needs to know me as her daddy, not that sob Dean Ambrose.

I shook my head and collected myself as Jasmine came down the stairs holding Madison I swear she got bigger in the few days since I'd seen her, I smiled as Jasmine walked over sitting next to me, turning Madison towards me. She looked so adorable in her white onezie with pink lettering that said _Perfect Just Like Mommy_ on it and a pink tutu.

"Can I hold her?" I raised a brow.

"Of course." Jasmine nodded, handing her over to me.

"Hey princess." I smiled down at her, giving her a kiss on the top of the head. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I raised a brow.

"About the day we brought Madison home." Jasmine bit her lip.

"I've been thinking about that, it had me worried I don't like how Brock grabbed her out of my arms the way he did, he could have shaken her up, or hurt her something." I said. "She's a fragile little life, he should have been more careful with her." I said, running a hand through her curly red hair.

"Dean and I talked about that already, he knows he shouldn't of done that. He would never EVER hurt Madison. He loves her beyond words." Jasmine stated.

I shook my head. "I'm not going to say what I think about that." I sighed.

"Dean and I had a talk about what happened, and what set him off. And also what you and he talked about after I left the room with Madison." Jasmine stated.

"Oh is that right? And what did he say?" I raised a brow.

"That you were baiting him on purpose, that you told him how you wanted to make him look like a bad guy, you wanted him to look paranoid and jealous. That you were trying to come between us, so you could get me back." Jasmine stated.

"He's obviously lying Jasmine, he's trying to make is so you won't let me see Madison. He wants to make it so I don't have a chance to be a father to my own child. He's scared you and I will get close. Come on Jasmine Dean's scared you are going to leave him." I shook my head, I wasn't about to tell her it was true. "He's pulling this out of thin air."

"No, he's not lying he doesn't lie to me Brock, he never has and never will." Jasmine shook her head. "Listen you have to stop this."

"Stop what?" I sighed.

"Stop trying to come between Dean and I, it's not going to work Brock." Jasmine sighed. "Brock, you have to put it out of your head, because I'm sorry but you and I will never get back together. I love Dean, I'm married to Dean. Dean, Madison and I are a family. And if you can't accept it, and let us be then I." Jasmine bit her lip she shook her head, I could tell she was trying to figure out a way to say what was on her mind without upsetting me and I knew it wasn't good.

"Then what Jasmine?" I raised a brow, trying to keep myself calm.

"I'm going to have to put a stop to you seeing Madison." Jasmine said softly. "I'm sorry but I can't have her around someone who's trying to sabotage her parents marriage. Who's trying to rip apart her family."

I shook my head and stood up, holding Madison to my chest. "You have to be kidding right?" I almost growled. "You wouldn't take her from me for real?"

"I'm not kidding Brock, I'm sorry but I have to think about my marriage, and most importantly my daughter. Keeping our family together is what's best for her, she needs her mom and dad to have a healthy strong marriage and I can't let you try come between us." Jasmine said softly.

"Her mother and father aren't married." I said, keeping my voice calm but she could hear the anger behind those words.

"Brock, you have to stop Dean's her father." Jasmine sighed.

"No, he's not." I spat. "And I'm not going to let you keep my daughter from me. I'm not going to let anyone keep my child from me Jasmine, not even you." I said, my voice slightly raised. This got Madison upset a little and she started to squirm. "It's okay sweetie, daddy's got you." I said, rocking her gently.

"You're scaring her Brock, let me see her." Jasmine said stepping towards me placing her hands softly on Madison attempting to take her from my arms, but I moved Madison out of her reach. "Brock." Jasmine bit her lip.

"I told you I'm not letting you take her from me." I growled lowly.

"Give her to me Brock." Jasmine said her voice cracking.

"No, she's my daughter you aren't going to take her from me. Not now, not EVER." I growled, I looked around and saw her diaper bag I walked overlooking through it she had diapers and clothes, wipes, ect all packed I smirked to myself and looked to see her car seat next to the door.

"Brock, what are you doing?" Jasmine's eyes widened as she saw me pick up the diaper bag.

"Taking my child." I stated, I meant what I said she wasn't taking her from me. She brought this on her self.

"No, you can't." Jasmine ran over to me.

"Yes I can, are you going to stop me?" I raised a brow.

Jasmine bit her lip. "Please, don't do this. Don't take my baby." Jasmine whimpered, grabbing my arm, looking up at me her eyes pleading with me.

"Do you think I want to?, I have no choice babe. You want to take her from me so I have to make sure I don't lose her. She's all I have." I shook my head, yanking my arm from her.

"Please Brock, she needs me. A baby needs their mother please don't take her." Jasmine cried out. "Please."

"Come with me, you want to be with her. Then come with me." I said, Jasmine looked at me speechless. "Make your decision quick because I'm leaving."

"Fine, I'll go. Let me get her a bottle and formula she's going to need to eat soon." Jasmine said softly.

"Make it quick, I'm counting to 20 then I'm leaving." I said, taking Madison and putting her into the car seat. I saw Jasmine run into the kitchen before I could get to 14 she was back out with a can of formula a bottle with warm water in it and another bottle of water. "Good, let's go."

Jasmine nodded and walked over to the door opening it letting me walk out first following behind me. Once we got out to the car I got Madison all settled in. I got into the drivers seat and looked over to Jasmine. "Where are we going?" Jasmine bit her lip?

"I don't know yet, I'll figure that out later right now we are just going to get far away from here." I said, starting the car up and pulling out. Good thing I got gas before I came here, because now I have a full tank and we can get pretty far away from here.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

Baron, Roman and I all walked into the house, I called out for Jasmine but no answer. "I wonder where she is?" Baron raised a brow.

"I don't know, maybe she's in the basement doing laundry or something." I shrugged and walked towards the kitchen I saw a paper on the fridge hung up I walked over and read it. It was from Jasmine. It said that Brock took Madison and Jasmine had to go with him to make sure Madison is safe, she has her phone and she will try to call when it's safe.

"Damn man what are you going to do?" Roman shook his head.

"I'm going to get my wife and daughter that's what I'm going to do." I snapped. "I knew that son of a bitch was crazy I didn't think he was crazy enough to kidnap Madison and take Jasmine along with. He knew Jasmine wouldn't let him take Madison without her, he finally has Jasmine back but not for long I'm going to find them." I shook my head, I don't know how but I'll damn sure find them and get my family back.

"Correction, We are going to find your wife and daughter. We are family we are in this together." Roman said.

"True, I'm in too. Let's get Jasmine and Madison back." Baron added.

I nodded and grabbed my keys and phone running out the door, followed by Baron and Roman. I'm going to find that son of a bitch and get my wife and daughter back and then I'm going to beat the hell out of him, he's lucky if I don't kill the son of a bitch.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Big enough shocker for you all? Do you think Dean and the boys are going to find Jasmine and Madison quickly? Thank goodness she thought to leave him a you think Brock was that far off his rocker? Please leave a review and let me know what your thoughts about this chapter are? Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow and favorite this story. You all rock.**

 **REVIEWS=LOVE**

 **Skovko- Yes it's taken a while but finally she did, to bad Brock lost his marbles! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **Jaliciaherring- Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **Wolfgirl2013- Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**


	47. Delusional!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

I looked over to Brock, we'd been on the road for about an hour and a half. "Are we going to stop anywhere?" I bit my lip.

"Why?" Brock questioned taking his eyes off the road for a split second to look at me.

"I have to use the restroom, and I'm sure Madison has to be changed soon. She's going to need to be fed as well. And I'm a bit hungry also." I said softly.

"We will stop in a bit." Brock sighed.

"Alright, thanks." I said, and looked behind me to see Madison's car seat. "Maybe I should sit in the back."

"No, you will stay right here." Brock snapped.

"Okay, alright." I said quickly. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried she's never been in a car this long."

"She'll be fine, I wouldn't do anything to hurt Madison." Brock said, his eyes still on the road.

"It's not good for her to be in the car seat this long, what are you going to do for her to sleep? She can't sleep in a car seat, it's been known to cut off babies's airways." I sighed.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Brock snapped slamming his fists on the steering wheel.

"No, I'm sorry please calm down." I sighed, my voice cracking a bit.

Brock pulled over to the side of the road. "Look I'm sorry I'm not trying to snap at you." Brock shook his head. "I'm just stressed okay, I'm going to find a place for us to sleep for the night, and we will stop at a store and grab something for Madison to sleep in, don't worry I'm going to take care of Madison, I'm going to take care of both of you. I actually have some of your clothes that you left at my beach house, I was going to give them to you a while ago, but I didn't because they still smell like your perfume." Brock said.

I nodded and sighed as we pulled up to a Walmart. Brock got out and took Madison out of her car seat. "She needs to be changed." Brock suddenly said.

I got out of the car and walked around. "I'll change her." I said, grabbing her things out of her diaper bag, Brock nodding and turning around. After I changed her I picked her up tossing the dirty diaper in the trash that just so happen to be next to us. I smiled at Madison and kissed her head, before Brock took her from my arms. "I can carry her." I said.

"No, I will." Brock said, before he reached out with his other hand and grabbed my arm. "We are going to go in here and grab some things, don't think about causing a big scene. Or I swear I'll take off with her and you'll never see her again. Do you hear me?" Brock looked down at me.

"I promise, I won't say a word." I bit my lip.

"Good, let's go babe." Brock slide his hand down my arm taking my hand and leading me to the store.

 **xXxXx**

We'd gotten a pack and play with a built in bassinet from Walmart and he'd gotten a few other things, like some more formula, diapers, wipes, some more baby clothes for her, bath things for her, and he even got me a few things, some shorts, tank tops, and undergarments, he said this would get us through for a little bit.

Brock had gotten us a hotel room, he set up the bed for Madison and put her down for a nap. It was like he was back to his controlling self, this time he was controlling my access to my daughter. I bit my lip and stood off the bed, walking around Brock he reached out and grabbed my arm. "Where are you going?" Brock pulled me to him.

"To the bathroom, I told you when we were on the road, I needed to go." I bit my lip, wincing at his painful grip on my arm.

"I'm sorry, I just. I'm sorry." Brock shook his head and let go of my arm.

"I was thinking, maybe I could take a shower while she's sleeping and we were waiting for the pizza." I bit my lip I needed to call Dean, and let him know we were okay.

"Fine, that's fine." Brock nodded.

I reached over and grabbed a pair of shorts, and a tank top and a pair of underwear and a towel then walked into the restroom.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

We were driving on the road, I'd gotten a tip that someone matching Brock was seen with a redhead and a baby. I had feelers out all over the place to help me find Jasmine and Madison. I looked down at my phone when it went off it was Jasmine's phone thank god. I pulled over to the side of the road and put it on speaker. "Jasmine?"

"Dean, thank god." Jasmine's voice was music to my ears.

"Are you okay?, is Madison okay?" He hasn't hurt you?" The questions just kept coming.

"I'm fine, so is Madison he's got us in some hotel room for the night. I had to sneak my phone in the bathroom and told him I was taking a shower. We are at some place calle-." I heard Jasmine scream.

"Jasmine, Jasmine. What's wrong?" I yelled, I hear heavy breathing on the other end. "You son of a bitch give me back my daughter and wife."

"Madison's my daughter. And Jasmine, she's not yours either, not anymore. She's mine, Jasmine, Madison and I are going to be a family finally. You aren't going to see either one of them EVER again." Brock growled into the phone before the phone went dead.

"Damn it, fuck... we've got to find them." I slammed my fist on the dashboard.

"Calm down bro, we will find her." Roman said.

"We'll find her, and then we will teach that SOB a lesson." Baron added.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

I was talking to Dean on the phone I was just about to tell him the name of the hotel when I door was kicked open and Brock knocked the phone out of my hand. "Brock." I screamed as he grabbed me by the throat and slammed me to the wall, with so much force the painting that was hanging on the wall fell on the ground. "Ahh." I yelled as he used the grip on my throat and threw me across the room sending me through the plastic slide door on the shower. The hot water burning my skin.

"Madison's my daughter. And Jasmine, she's not yours either, not anymore. She's mine, Jasmine, Madison and I are going to be a family finally. You aren't going to see either one of them EVER again." I heard Brock yell into the phone before he threw it against the wall it shatter all over the ground.

I pulled myself out of the shower, the plastic had broken and ended up cutting me on my arm and it was bleeding pretty badly. God my whole body was in so much pain, I haven't been in this much pain since, well when I was with Brock and he would beat me for the smallest thing I did wrong. I couldn't help but wonder what he was going to do to me now, when I did something like this.

Brock was so angry as he stalked towards me. "How could you do this?" Brock growled. "Why are you trying to break up our family by calling that son of a bitch?" Brock grabbed my hair yanking me off the ground. God he's acting as if we are together, he's completely lost his mind, he's completely insane.

"Ahhh, I'm sorry." I cried out, as Brock dragged me out of the bathroom into the main area. I cried as I saw Madison's bed, god he can't do this not in front of Madison. "Please, no please I'm so sorry... Madison sleeping right there, please Baby I'm sorry I'm so sorry." I grabbed his shirt, looking up at him my eyes pleading with him, I knew what I had to do, I had to play along with him, until I could out of here with my daughter.

"Why are you doing this damn it?, why can't you just let us be happy as a family? No you had to call that son of a bitch who wants to ruin our family. We are a family finally and I can't let him ruin it, I won't let him ruin this damn it." Brock threw me to the ground, but knelt down grabbing my arm holding me close to him.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry it will never happen again. Please forgive me?" I bit my lip, my stomach sick at the words I was speaking. "You're right, we are a family and I'm sorry that I almost messed that up, please forgive me baby." I bit my lip, as I looked up at him.

Brock's body visibly loosened up, he wasn't so tense, Brock pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. "I'll forgive you, I love you babe. I'll always forgive you." Brock pulled back and ran his hand along my face caressing it gently. "But from now on, Dean Ambrose is no longer a factor in your life, or our daughters. As far as I'm concerned, he doesn't exist. You aren't with him, you're not his anymore you're mine, my wife, Just like Madison, she's my daughter."

"Yes, yes of course baby." I nodded, my hand caressing his cheek playing whatever part I have to. "We are a family, just you, me and our little Madison. No one else matters to me." I said softly.

"Good, good." Brock pulled me into his arms holding me tightly. He pulled away, looking down at my arm that was bleeding still. "I'm sorry babe, let's get you cleaned up and in dry clothes."

"Okay." I nodded, standing up with the help of Brock, god this was bringing back so many memories, I should have listened to Dean, he was right god was he so right about Brock.

 **xXxXx**

It was about 11:30, we had just gotten Madison down and she was good for about another 3 hours, so Brock said we should get some sleep, which meant I was going to be sleeping in bed with him.

"Come to bed babe." Brock patted the spot next to him.

I bit my lip, god this is so wrong I feel like I'm betraying Dean, but what choice do I have? I have to do what I can to make it through until Dean finds us. I climbed into the bed, moving away from him but Brock wasn't having any of that and pulled me into his arms, kissing my shoulder. "Night babe."

I bit my lip. "Night." I said softly, Brock shutting off the light next to his side of the bed. I closed my eyes, hoping Dean would find me and Madison some way, I don't know how long I can keep this up, I shouldn't be here in Brock's arms, I'm supposed to be in Dean's arms. I just have to keep up this farce until Dean finds us. Brock is delusional and that makes him even more dangerous then we first thought.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Well Brock has completely lost his mind, he really has it in his head that they can be this little family. Do you think Dean and the boys will find her and Madison before something even worse happens? Please leave a review I'd love to hear your thoughts on this and the entire chapter as a whole. Thanks for everyone who continue to read, review, follow and favorite this story. You all rock!**

 **Reviews= LOVE**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- That I agree with, I don't think Jasmine truly knew what he was capable of, Dean isn't going to stop until he has his wife and daughter back, thanks for reading and reviewing as always! :)**

 **AngelsDestiny22- Dean and his boys are going to give him a taste of his own medicine once they get a hold of him. Thanks for reading and reviewing ! :)**

 **Skovko- I think we all had an idea he had it in him, I think everyone did, except Jasmine that is. Thanks for reading and reviewing as always! :)**


	48. An Accident!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

It was about 7 in the morning, and I hadn't slept a wink. I couldn't sleep I was too worried about Madison, about what Brock would do to us. Where Dean was, Brock didn't let me out of his arms, anytime I'd tried to move he'd just hold me tighter. He did allow me to get out of bed when Madison would wake up to be fed or changed.

I started to squirm, trying to get out of bed I needed to use the restroom. Brock's arms tightened around me. "What are you doing?" Brock growled.

"I need to use the restroom." I whispered.

"You can wait, you were just up an hour and a half ago." Brock sighed.

"But I didn't use the bathroom, I just made her a bottle and changed her." I sighed. "Please."

"If you get up you'll wake her up." Brock said, holding me even tighter.

"Please, I really have to go." I sighed. "If she wakes up I'll get her back to sleep. Please baby." I sighed taking my hand reaching behind me and caressing his cheek.

Brock sighed and let go of me. "Thanks." I said softly and climbed out of bed.

I went to the bathroom, washing my hands in the sink I looked at the large cut on my arm god what did I get myself and my daughter into? I wish I would have listened to Dean, he knew it wasn't a good idea to do this with Brock but I thought he'd changed I really thought he'd turned over a new leaf, boy was I wrong.

I walked back out and Madison had started crying, I walked over to her and picked her up. "Hey baby, what's wrong?" I whispered, giving her a kiss on the head. I heard Brock get out of the bed and walk over to me, he took her from my arms. I sighed and shook my head. "I said I'd get her back to sleep Brock."

"It's already 7 we need to be getting on the road soon." Brock shrugged.

"Well, I wanna hold her for a while I haven't had a chance since yesterday." I sighed.

"You've held her." Brock shook his head.

"Only to feed her or change her, you've kept her from me other than that." I said.

"And you've kept me from her for longer." Brock said bitterly.

"So this is payback?" I shook my head.

"So what." Brock shrugged.

"Brock, that's not fair you claim want to be a family but you are using my child to punish me." I shook my head. "You wonder why I wanted to be with Dean." I said under my breath or so I thought because Brock put Madison in her bed and turned around and back handed me to the ground. God I really didn't mean to say it loud enough for him to hear. I yelped as Brock reached down to grab me by the hair and yank me to my feet.

"I better never hear that son of a bitches name come out of your mouth again." Brock growled in my face. "Now I'm going to let you go and you are going to get dressed and then get Madison ready, you better consider yourself lucky that Madison is awake or that wouldn't be all you would be getting."

"O-okay." I whimpered, Brock let go of me and I walked over the sack that I'd brought in and grab a pair of jeans and a tank top out, along with a pair of panties and a bra. I went to walk to the bathroom but Brock grabbed my arm. "What?" I bit my lip looking up at him.

"You can change here." Brock said.

I nodded and stepped back, taking my shirt off, grabbing a bra but Brock grabbed it from me. "Brock." I whined, using my hands to cover my breasts.

"I haven't seen your body in months babe, I want to see you." Brock moved my hands from my breasts, he licked his lips before he reached out and grabbed a handful of my breasts. "You've gotten so much fuller." Brock smirked leaning in and attacking my lips he pushed me on the bed still on top of me his hand squeezing my breasts as he continued kissing me I wasn't kissing back but it didn't seem that it mattered to him. His hands start to travel down my stomach to the trim of my pants I moved my hand down to his stopping his hand from entering below my shorts.

"Babe." Brock growled.

"We can't." I whispered.

"You said you were mine." Brock spat at me. "Why can't we."

"It hasn't been 6 weeks." I said, biting my lip.

"They said 4 to 6 weeks, she's almost 4 weeks babe, come on I missed you, I want to be with you so badly do you have any idea how much I want to make love to you." Brock sighed, nipping at my neck.

"Yes 4 to 6 weeks, they said I'd know when my body is ready for it. Baby I don't think it's ready yet. I had a very rough pregnancy, so it's going to take longer." I said, I sure as hell wasn't going to sleep with Brock, I could never betray Dean like that. I had to hold him off without pissing him off.

"I don't think I can hold off that long babe." Brock sighed.

"Please, the doctors said it's not good to do it too soon besides, I haven't gotten back on birth control yet, although I was on birth control and we used protection when I got pregnant with Madison." I sighed.

"Yes because she was meant to be, she's the proof of the love we shared." Brock said.

"I know baby, I know." I nodded. "We have to wait, until it's safe." I said, running my hand down his face, Brock growled and buried his face in my neck. Madison started to cry. "I should get dress, so I can get Madison ready baby." I said softly.

"Fine." Brock crawled off me, allowing me to sit up and begin to put my clothes on. I finished getting ready and got Madison ready, Brock going to the rest room and getting ready leaving the door open so he could hear me. Brock walked back out grabbing Madison from my arms I'd just gotten done getting her dressed.

"I still need to feed her Brock." I said softly.

"I'll feed her." Brock said. "Go make her a bottle."

"Alright." I sighed and walked into the bathroom beginning to make her a bottle, I looked in the mirror as I was shaking the bottle up, I had a bruise that was starting to forum on my cheek it's like I'm right back where I was before I split up with him, except now I've got my daughter to worry about not just myself now.

"Hurry up, she's freaking out." Brock sighed.

I went back out there, I walked over to him handing him the bottle to him. He gave her the bottle Madison calming down instantly. "Do you want me to start packing up your thing?" I questioned.

"Yeah that'd be great." Brock nodded, sitting down on the bed feeding Madison.

I went over and got Brock's things packed, then got my things put together. I also got Madison's things together, Brock had finished feeding her and was now burping her for the last time for this bottle. I smiled slightly as I sat over on the bed next to Brock. "Do you think I could hold her for a while?" I bit my lip.

"No." Brock shook his head.

"Why?" I shook my head.

"After what you said to me this morning, you think you deserve too? Hell no." Brock growled. "You'll be lucky if I let you hold her for the rest of the week." Brock snapped.

"I'm sorry, I know I was wrong." I said, I was pretty good at admitting I was wrong, even if I wasn't I got really good at that when I was with Brock.

"I don't care if you're sorry. You still arn't holding her." Brock said, standing up and walking over to her car seat and picking it up putting on the bed. He puts her in her car seat then puts it on the floor.

I leaned down and held on to her little hand, but Brock snatched my hand away from her. I shook my head and looked up at him. "She's my daughter, I have a right to touch her Brock." I spat before I could catch it. I had no intention of saying that to be honest, I knew what was going to come even before I felt the sting of Brock's hand on the side of my face, sending me flying off the bed onto the floor. I screamed as Brock yanked me up by my hair. "Brock." I cried.

"You have no right to her what so ever." Brock spat in my face.

Madison started screaming her little legs kicking back and forth. "Brock." I whimpered. "She's scared." I cried. "Please let me check on her." I pleaded.

"Grab the bags, I'll check on MY daughter." Brock growled at me, shoving me to the bed roughly.

I looked up as Brock walked over picking up the car seat facing her towards him. "It's okay, your mommy is just being bad. She'll learn her lesson one of these days. Or she's going to be living in a lot of pain." Brock looked straight at me as he spoke the last part.

I bit my lip and stood off the bed walking over grabbing all of our bags. "I'm ready to go baby." I said softly, trying to wipe the tears that were still in my eyes.

Brock didn't say a word until I made it to the door. "Those tears stop right at this door, do you hear me?" Brock growled in my ear.

"Yes." I nodded, blinking the tears away.

"Good." Brock then opened the door allowing me to exit.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

We were driving down the road. I still didn't know where my wife was. I don't know how she or Madison are. I hate that the last time I heard my wife's voice she was screaming and crying. I hate that man, I hate him more than I've ever hated anyone in my entire life.

"Any word yet?" I questioned looking over to Roman who had been on the phone with someone.

"There was some one fitting the description of Brock, who checked into a hotel about 30 minutes away last night. He had a red head and a baby with him." Roman stated hanging up the phone.

"Let's head there, maybe they will have overheard something he said." Baron stated.

"Yeah, let's do that." I nodded. "We have to find them, and fast who knows the things he's done to my wife, I just hope he's not a big enough monster to hurt my daughter."

"I think for now, she's fine. As long as Jasmine goes a long with him. Madison will be 's Jasmine I'm worried about, you know he's completely obsessed with her, I have a feeling he's going to do what he's always done, find any reason to hurt her." Baron stated.

"That's what I'm worried about, Who know's how bad she's already been hurt. And how much he's going to hurt her before we get to her." I sighed, shaking my head. "We have to find them and fast."

 **xXxXx**

We made it to the hotel and walked in, we talk to the man who recognized their pictures. "How did she look?, was she okay did you see if my daughter was okay?" I questioned.

"The little girl seemed fine, she was sleeping in her car seat." The man stated.

"But my wife?" I questioned.

"She seemed scared, and well." The man sighed it was as if he didn't want to tell me something.

"Well what?" Baron raised a brow.

"She had marks on her, marks that weren't there the night before." The man finally said.

"What marks?" I growled.

"She looked like she had a cut on her arm, and her face had a few bruises on it." The man admitted.

"God, I have to find her." I sighed. "Did you hear them say where they were heading?"

"He said he was heading south, he asked about any good hotels along the way." The man stated, he took out a piece of paper and wrote down a few names of places he'd told him about. "I told him about these places to eat as well." He said circling a few of the names on the list, that were restaurants.

"Thank you man." Roman sighed.

"Good luck on finding your wife and baby." The man said, and I nodded and walked out.

 **xXxXx**

 **Brock's Point Of View**

I'd been taking a shower, I left the door open so I could hear Jasmine out in the living room. I took the keys with me, and her purse so she had no way to pay for a cab or anything. I heard some shuffling in the room. I quietly climbed out of the shower throwing on a pair of shorts leaving the shower running so she wouldn't hear me getting out. I crept into the room and saw Jasmine taking Madison towards the door, I leap forward and grabbed Jasmine by the hair. "Put her down now." I growled into Jasmine's ear.

Jasmine whimpered and slowly put Madison's car seat on the ground. Backing up with me as I pulled her towards me. "Brock, please." Jasmine cried, as I yanked back on her hair tightly.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? I fucking told you I wasn't going to let you take my daughter." I yelled at her, my voice booming through the room. Causing Madison to start crying. "Look what you did damn it, way to go." I spat at her, grabbing her arm swinging her around to me, back handing her to the ground.

"God, I'm sorry." Jasmine cried, as she scoots back on the floor.

"Why did you do it?" I yelled. "Why would you try to ruin our family." I reached down grabbing her by the hair, yanking her off the ground letting go of her hair and grabbing her by the throat, slamming her into the wall harder than I wanted because when I pulled her back, her head had gone through the wall, and a painting had fallen off the wall.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Jasmine cried. "I got scared, you scared me." Jasmine shook her head. "I didn't know what to do." Jasmine looked up at me her eyes filled with tears.

"Why?" I sighed.

"Look at me Brock, you said you want to be a family but look at me. How are we going to be a family when you keep doing this to me?" Jasmine cried. "I want to be a family Brock, but look at me, how can I let Madison see me like this, she's can't see her mom like this." Jasmine shook her head, starting to sob even harder.

I sighed and pulled her into my arms, running my hand through her hair, pulling back when I felt something wet. I looked at my hand and saw it was red, I'd busted her head open. "Shit." I sighed. "I'm sorry babe, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do this." I shook my head.

"I know baby." Jasmine nodded, she looked a little odd. Her eyes were looking weird, she wasn't able to focus on me very well. "Can I sit down?" Jasmine looked up at me. "I'm a little dizzy?"

"Yes, sit here babe." I said, sitting her on the bed. "I'm going to get something for your head." I stood up walking to the bathroom, and grabbing a towel then bring it back to her placing it on the back of her head causing her to yelp. "Hold this here babe, it will be okay." I sighed, kneeling down in front of her as she held it to the back of her head.

"I know, can you hand me the water?" Jasmine questioned, I grabbed the bottle of water from the table and handed it over to her. "Thanks baby." Jasmine whispered.

"You can't do this ever again okay. You can't take Madison from me. We are a family okay." I told Jasmine.

"I won't, I promise." Jasmine whispered, smiling slightly as I leaned in and kissed her. "We are a family, I know that. I won't do it again I promise." Jasmine said softly.

"Good, we will be fine then won't we?" I raised a brow.

"Yes we will be." Jasmine nodded, I helped Jasmine stand up. "I'm going to use the rest room baby."

"Alright babe." I nodded, I watched Jasmine walk towards the bathroom, she seemed off she was walking oddly, then I saw it. She hit the ground hard. I ran over to her "Babe?" I rolled her over and she was out completely. "Babe wake up." I shook her but she wasn't moving, she wasn't making a sound. "Fuck." I grabbed her up from the ground and took her out to the car, putting her in the front seat. I then ran back into the room grabbing the car seat with Madison in it and her diaper bag and put her in the back of the car before I got into the drivers seat. I looked over at Jasmine who was still out cold. "It's going to be okay babe, you'll be fine." I took off, needing to get her to the hospital.

 **xXxXx**

We got to the hospital and I ran inside and told them I needed some help for my girl. Two nurses ran out, and I helped get Jasmine on to a stretcher. I grabbed Madison's car seat out of the back.

"What happened?" One of the nurses questioned.

"I don't know, she fell in the shower earlier and hit her head. She was dizzy she said and then a little while ago she passed out she hit the edge of the table then the ground. I tried to wake her up but she won't wake up." I said, following them into the hospital. They told me it'd be a few minutes until they got her into a room and stable for me to see her. I sat in the waiting room and took Madison out of her car seat holding her to my chest. "Mommy's going to be fine, and then we'll get on the road again. So we can be a family far far away. Nothing's going to come between you, me and mommy. We are a family and nothing's going to come between us." I whispered to Madison giving her a kiss on the top of the head.

When they finally let me come into the room I sat next to her. "Hey." I said as Jasmine started to come around.

"Hey." Jasmine whispered.

"What did you tell them?" I questioned.

"I told them I don't remember what happened, just that i had a fall." Jasmine said softly.

"Okay, I told them you fell in the shower earlier, and a bit a go you passed out and hit your head on the edge of a table." I told her so only she could hear, in case there were any nurse around. "So if they do ask you again, you can tell them that." I said taking her hand.

"Okay baby." Jasmine nodded, I saw her looking at Madison biting her lip.

"Do you want to hold her?" I questioned.

Her eyes lit up and she nodded. "Yes I'd love to." Jasmine smiled as I handed Madison over to her, and she held her tightly to her chest, giving Madison a kiss on the head.

"See, this is the way it's supposed to be babe. As long as you stick with the story, you'll keep our little girl with you babe." I whispered. "That's what you want, right? You want Madison to know her mommy right? For us to be a real family."

"Yes baby, that's what I want." Jasmine nodded, a small smile appearing on her face as I leaned in and kissed her. As long as Jasmine went along with this we'd be okay and she'd continue to have Madison with her.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Well, looks like Brock did a number on Jasmine. Do you think she'll keep her mouth shut and go along with what he said. Please leave a review and let me know what you think about this and the entire chapter as a whole. Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow and favorite this story. You all rock!**

 **Reviews= LOVE**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- You are right, he's gone to great lengths to get Madison and Jasmine he's not going to let go without a fight. Thanks for reading and reviewing as always! :)**

 **Skovko- Yes I know I'm evil. I kind did it again lol, sorry :(! Hope you enjoy the update! Thanks for reading and reviewing as always! :)**

 **Wolfgirl2013- Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl- Good to see you back :) Hopefully Dean gets to Jasmine and Madison fast before Brock can do more damage than he's already done. Thanks for the review! :)**


	49. Reunited!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

I sat in the hospital bed, they wanted to keep me over night I didn't want to I was scared Brock would leave with Madison but he promised he'd stay with me, so we could leave as a family in the morning.

"Baby?" I bit my lip as I looked up at him, he'd just finished feeding Madison and had burped her and was now rocking her in his arms. "Yes babe?" Brock raised a brow looking up at me.

"Do you think I could hold her for a bit?" I questioned, biting my lip as I looked over at him.

"Umm, sure why not." Brock stood up and brought her over to me. "I bet Madison would like to spend time with her mommy. And she will be able to as long as her mommy keeps with the story." Brock said giving her a kiss on the top of the head before he put her into my arms.

"I will baby, I promise." I smiled up at him slightly. "I'll do whatever it takes to be a family." I said playing the part I had to.

"Now that's what I want to hear." Brock smiled giving me a kiss on the front of the head. "I need to use the rest room, can I trust you in here with her by yourself?"

"Of course baby." I nodded.

""Okay I'm going to trust you, don't talk to anyone. Not even the nurses, if they ask anything you remember our story." Brock looked down at me.

"Of course baby, I promise you can trust me." I said softly.

"Good, I'll be back in a few minutes." Brock leaned over and gave me a kiss on the lips. "Daddy will be back in a few minutes princess." Brock ruffled her hair a bit before walking out the door.

I waited a second to make sure he was really gone before I grabbed a peice of paper off the pad in the drawer next to me. I wrote down Dean's number, and was about to call for the nurse when a nurse walked in, it scared me because I thought Brock was coming back already.  
"Hey how's everything going? Did your husband leave?" The nurse questioned.

"He's not my husband. I need you to do something for me, but you can't let the man I'm with now." I looked at her. "I don't have much time, the man I'm with isn't my husband. He's my ex, and kidnapped my daughter and me. He's the one who did this to me. I need you to call this number and let my husband know where we are. Brock can't know or he'll take my daughter and I'll never see her again. Please, whatever you do Brock can't find out I can't let him take my daughter."

"Yes, I'll take care of it." The nurse took the paper slipping it into her pocket. "We have plans for things like this, we will make sure no one finds out until everything is in place. Don't worry we will pretend like nothing is wrong. You do the same."

"I will thank you so much." I smiled slightly, looking down at Madison. "You hear that baby girl, everything's going to be okay baby." I kissed the top of her head.

Brock walked in, eyeing the nurse up and down. "How's everything going?" Brock raised a brow, walking over next to Madison, his hand running through her curly red locks.

"I was just checking her vitals, she seems to be good." The nurse smiled. "I got caught up admiring your little girl, but I should be going." The nurse smiled then walked out.

"It's okay baby, I didn't say anything." I said looking up at him, grabbing his hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "She was just telling me how beautiful she think's our little Madison is." I smiled up at Brock, trying to get him to loosen up he seemed really tense right

Brock nodded and leaned down to kiss me. "Well she is really beautiful, just like her mommy." Brock smiled.

"I'm happy you stayed here with me baby." I smiled slightly.

"Of course I'd stay with you. We are a family, I wouldn't want to leave without you." Brock smiled. "Unless you give me no choice." Brock added.

"I promise baby, I won't ever do that." I promised.

"Good." Brock smiled.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

We were driving down the road, I looked down to my phone for a split second and saw I had a call, it was an area code from these parts. I prayed it was Jasmine somehow getting a hold of me. I pulled over and answered it. "Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Is this Dean Ambrose?" A woman said on the phone.

"Yes." I said confused.

"I'm Nancy Jameson, from Regency Hospital." The woman said. "I've been asked to contact you for a Jasmine Ambrose."

"Oh god, my wife is she okay?" I asked worried.

"She's okay right now, she's being kept over night here there was an incident. But she told me her situation, with her ex, how he kidnapped her. She wants me to contact you so you can get to her and your daughter." Nancy said. "I've alerted the authorities, and we have plans in place, where are you at right now?"

I told her were we were, and it turned out we were about 25 minutes away from the hospital. "My daughter, have you seen her? Is she okay?" I questioned.

"Yes, she's fine. She's perfect." Nancy assured me.

"Thank god." I breathed a sigh of relief. "So the cops are going to be there?, he can't get away with my daughter, or hurt my wife again?"

"No, there isn't any way he will be able to do either of those things, we have the place guarded. And the cop's are working on a way to get Mr. Lesnar out of the room without the little girl, so there isn't anyway she can be harmed." Nancy said.

"Okay, I'm on my way, I'm like 20 minutes away now." I said, I'd gotten back on the road, and we were driving well over the speed limit. "Please keep me updated if anything happens." I said.

"We will." Nancy said before hanging up the phone.

"Thank god, now we just have to get there." I said, taking me speed up even more. I needed to get there and fast.

"We will, she's safe and Madison's safe that's all that matters right now." Roman reminded me.

"I know, I know. I feel like it's taking so long to get there. I feel like I've been driving for an hour already and its only been 3 minutes." I sighed.

"I know, but we will get there and you will be reunited with your wife and daughter, and Lesnar won't be able to hurt Jasmine or Madison ever again." Baron stated.

 **xXxXx**

 **Brock's Point Of View**

I was sitting in the room next to Jasmine, Madison asleep in my arms. Jasmine's hand in mine. God it feels so good have Jasmine back, to have my daughter in my life. In the morning we are going to be leaving and we will be even further away from that son of a bitch who tried to take my girl, and my daughter.

Jasmine looked over to me "Baby, it looks like she spit up a little bit." Jasmine said, and I looked over at her Madison had spit up a bit. "I can change her outfit and she probably needs changed anyway."

"Alright babe." I nodded handing her over to Jasmine, then grabbing the diaper bag.

"She seems hungry." Jasmine looked up at me. "You remember where the hot water is, down the hall?"

I nodded, we'd been making her bottles using the hot water near the coffee pot, and then adding in some cold water to make it warm enough for Madison. "I'll take her with me, when you are done." I said.

"If you go do that, she'll be done by the time you get back baby." Jasmine smiled up at me. "You'll only be gone like a minute baby, you can trust me long enough for that right?"

"Yeah, of course. I just want to make sure you are getting rest. The doctor said you should be getting rest." I nodded.

"I'm fine baby, I've been resting. I enjoy taking care of her baby." Jasmine smiled, squeezing my hand slightly.

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute." I leaned down and kissed her before I walked out of the room with the bottle in my hands.

As I was walking down the hall, I ran into two cops. "Sorry officers." I smiled slightly.

"Brock Lesnar?" One of the officers said.

"Yes?" I questioned.

They looked to each other. "Mr. Lesnar, you need to put your hands behind your back." The officer to my left grabbed my arm and put it behind my back, I was so taken back I didn't even resist. What the hell was going on. He started reading me my rights, telling me I was under arrest for kidnapping and assault.

"What are you talking about. I didn't kidnap anyone. Madison's my daughter, and Jasmine is my girl, I didn't take them. Ask Jasmine she'll tell you. She'll tell you everything." I shook my head. "You have this all wrong."

I spotted that son of a bitch Ambrose, coming around the corner with Roman and Baron in toe. That son of a bitch he did this. "You, you son of a bitch. You are a liar." I spat. "He's lying, I didn't take Jasmine, she left him for me. She wanted to be a family."

"You took her, and Jasmine." Dean spat.

"Mr. Ambrose?" A nurse came over. "I'll take you to your wife." She said.

"Yes, please do. I need to see her." He hurried down the hall.

"No, no damn it." I struggled against the cuffs.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

The nurse led me to the room, and I busted through the door running over to Jasmine, taking both her and Madison into my arms. "I've found you, you're finally back in my arms." I held my arms around them, just needing them in my arms. Needing them close to me, right now.

Jasmine just started crying into my chest, as Madison started to grab at my collar, making her baby noises in my ear. I ran my hand through her Jasmine's hair. "I'm so sorry Dean, I'm so sorry." She cried.

"Don't be, it's okay now. I've got my girls back." I kissed her on the top of the head. I pulled away,

looking at her face. It made me so angry to see the marks on my wife's face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine now that I have you back. And he can't hurt me, or take Madison anymore."

Jasmine said reaching up, caressing my cheek. "I missed you so much Dean." Jasmine bit her lip.

"I missed you too, so freaking much." I leaned forward and kissed her. "And you little lady, daddy missed you too so much." I kissed Madison on the four head.

"I love you so much." Jasmine said softly. "For a second, I thought I'd never be able to say that again. But just for a second, because I knew you'd never stop until you found me and Madison."

"I'd never give up on my girls. You two are my life. I'd go to the end of the world for you two." I smiled, taking her hand in mine. Pulling her into my arms, bringing Madison close to us. It felt so good to have my girls in my arms again, I swear I'm never going to let them go.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Finally their family is back together. Please leave a review, and let me know your thoughts on this chapter, are we happy our family is back together or what? Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow and favorite this story. You All Rock!**

 **REVIEWS= LOVE**

 **Skovko- I know, but I made up for it with this chapter I'm hoping! Thanks for reading and reviewing as always! :)**

 **Wolfgirl2013- Thanks :)**

 **xXxShonxXx- Thanks for reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoy the update! :)**


	50. Moving On!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

I laid in bed, Dean was in the bed with me his arms around me and Madison. God it felt so good to be back in his arms. To have my little girl in my arms, and not having to fear if it'd be the last time I was able to hold her. I'd missed Dean so much, my heart hurt not being with him.

The detectives have left and we were finally able to be alone and I was so thankful for that. Dean let out a sigh of content as he wrapped his arms around me tighter, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "God, I've missed you." Dean rasped against my neck.

"Not as much as I've missed you." I said looking back at him slightly.

Dean leaned forward and kissed me running his fingers over my bruises when he pulled away. "I hate seeing you like this, it drives me mad knowing he hurt you so badly and I couldn't do anything about it." Dean growled to himself.

"It's over now Dean, and he can't hurt me again. And he can't come after Madison ever again. He's not going to get away with it this time, he went too far and he's going to pay for it now." I said softly.

"Thankfully." Dean nodded, he reached out taking Madison into his arms. "Let me put her in the bed." He said standing up walking over to the little roller bed that a nurse had brought up for us to use from the nursery.

"Where did the guys go?" I raised a brow, I'd seen Baron and Roman here earlier but they'd left.

"To a hotel to get some sleep. They'll be back in the morning and we can head home." Dean said walking back over and sitting on the bed next to me.

"I see, I'll be happy when we can be at home alone." I said, snuggling up to his chest. "I think when we get home we need to shut the phones off for a while and have some more family alone time." I said looking up at him.

"I think that sounds like a mighty good idea." Dean said letting out a slight sigh when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called out, The door opened and in walked my parents. "I told you guys we'd see you when we got home." I sighed.

"Yes I know that but we wanted to see you, we were worried about you." My mother said, walking over to me.

"And it seems we were right to be worry." My father bit the inside of his cheek. "Look at you peanut."

"I'm fine." I sighed.

"Look at you sweetie." My mother shook her head.

"I know, but it's over now and I'm okay. I'm back with my husband, and Madison is going to be safe from now on." I sighed, laughing slightly when Madison let herself be known by starting to make noise. "Speaking of."

"I'll grab my granddaughter." My mother said walking over and taking Madison into her arms. "Hey sweet girl." My mom smiled.

I looked over at my father who was still looking over at me, he looked so angry. "Daddy, I'm fine I swear." I said I could see the anger in my fathers eyes, it made me happy Brock was in jail or I am scared my father would be in jail for killing him.

"This." My father shook his head. "This should of never happened, he should of never put his hands on you ever, he should of never taken Madison. God I hate that man with every fiber of my being." My father growled.

"I know daddy, it's over now I just want to move on. " I sighed.

"We need to know what happened, tell us." My mother said moving over next to me, giving Madison at kiss on the head as she held her.

"You guys don't want to know." I sighed.

"Yes we do." My father interjected.

"Fine." I sighed. "Brock was over, I wanted to talk to him about the way he'd been acting around Dean, and how he kept trying to come between our marriage." I started. "Well when Brock was over, he asked to hold her and I agreed. We started talking and I told him if he didn't stop trying to bait Dean, and trying to come between me and my husband I'd have to keep Madison from him, I told him I couldn't have him trying to ruin our marriage because Madison needs her parents to have a healthy marriage. Well he got angry that I would take Madison from him so he goes up and started to grab her things, he said he was taking her from me because he couldn't allow me to take his daughter. I begged him not to take her and he said I could come along if I wanted to be with her, so I had to I couldn't let him take Madison. I told him I was getting her some formula and when I went into the kitchen I wrote Dean a note." I said.

"And what happened after that?" My father raised a brow.

"We got onto the road, he stopped and picked up some things." I sighed. "We got a hotel room and stayed there."

"How'd you get all those damn marks." My father shook his head.

"He found me trying to call Dean, he took the phone from me and threw me across the bathroom I landed in the tub the hot water burning my skin after going through the plastic shower door it cut my arm." I said showing him my arm. "After he broke my phone he grabbed me out of the shower and dragged me into the room and I got him to back off because Madison was sleeping a few feet from us. I gave him what he wanted, or let him think he had what he wanted." I sighed biting my lip.

"What was that?" My mother questioned.

"Me as a wife, me and Madison as a family." I bit my lip looking over at Dean as I felt his body tense up, he's heard the story already a few times and it still angers him hearing it.

"God." My mother gasped.

"No matter what I did he found a reason to be angry to hit me, wither it be I talked back to him,mentioned Dean's name. Or dared to want to hold or touch my little girl." I sighed.

"What?" My father raised a brow, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He kept her from me, only letting me hold her if I was feeding her or changing her. He back handed me because I had the nerve to tell him I had every right to hold my daughters hand. He didn't think so, he said I have no right to her." I shook my head.

"How did you end up here?" My mother questioned.

"I tried to leave when he was in the shower and he caught me. He slammed me into the wall and my head went through it. Then I guess I passed out and Brock brought me here. I went along with what he wanted so he didn't take off with Madison. I finally got him to let me alone with Madison for a few minutes while he went to the rest room. I got a nurse to contact Dean and they took care of everything. Now it's over and I want to move on, and focus and my husband and daughter." I sighed. "So can we please not talk about it anymore, I've been through this about 10 times today and I'm tired and I just want to forget about it for a while." I said, my emotions getting the best of me as tears started streaming down my face, Dean taking me into his arms holding me tightly as he ran his hand trough my hair trying to calm me.

"It's okay, it's okay." Dean said giving me a kiss on the top of the head.

"It's okay honey, it's over we don't have to talk about it." My mother said.

I pulled away looking up to Dean who leaned forward and place a soft kiss on my lips. "It's okay, no more talk about that. Only positive talk from now on." Dean said, caressing my cheek softly.

"That sounds like a good idea." My father agreed.

"Here how about you hold Madison, I'm sure holding this little lady will make you feel so much better." My mother handed Madison over to me.

The second Madison was in my arms I felt some of my anxiety dissipate and I started to calm down. I gave her a kiss on the top of the head and smiled down at her. "I love you so much little lady." I smiled as Madison looked up at me, her big blue eyes just melted my heart.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: I know it's a short chapter but I wanted to put an update out! Hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon! Please leave a review I'd love to hear your feedback! Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow and favorite this story!**

 **Reviews= LOVE**

 **Skovko- Thanks for reading and reviewing I'm happy you liked the reunion! :)**

 **Wolfgirl2013- Thanks for reading and reviewing hope you enjoy the update! :)**

 **Levesque-Rollins- I'm pretty sure she's learned he can't be trusted. I'm sure she'll be trusting Dean's gut from now on! Thanks for reading! And Reviewing! :)**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl- Thanks for reviewing I'm happy to see you back! Hope you enjoy the update! :)**

 **Takerschick- For sure he needs help, Hope you enjoy the update! :** )


	51. Home Again!

**Dean's Point Of View**

I walked into the living room after putting Madison into her bed for nap time.

I pulled the blanket over Jasmine who had fallen asleep on the couch. We had been home for a few hours and Jasmine was still in a lot of pain. So even though she wants to help with Madison she is not able to do a lot to help.

I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the top of the head. Jasmine looked up and smiled at me slightly. "Come cuddle with me." Jasmine said softly, pulling the covers off her and sitting up slightly so I could sit next to her and pull her into my arms.

"Sorry love." I said, when she winced in pain.

"It's not your fault." Jasmine said leaning against my chest.

"I hate that you have to be in pain. But thankfully you won't ever have to be in pain like this again. I'll make damn sure of it." I stated giving her a kiss on the top of the head.

"I know you will." Jasmine smiled up at me.

"Stephanie and Hunter called a bit ago. They are gonna stop by in the morning for a few minutes, they have some things they need to go over." I said.

"I figured they would want to talk to us eventually." Jasmine nodded.

"Are you going to be up for it tomorrow?" I questioned. "If you aren't I can have them come another day."

"I'll be fine." Jasmine nodded.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to over due it." I sighed.

"I'm sure, I will be fine. I'm sure I can handle it." Jasmine said softly.

"Alright if it does get too much for you. Let me know and I will take care of it." I stated.

"I love you ... You are such an amazing husband." Jasmine smiled and kissed my lips softly.

"Well, I do what I can." I smirked.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

I made my way down stairs and smiled when I see Dean holding Madison in his arms, walking her around talking to her. It was so sweet I loved watching them together.

"Look who decided to join is princess." Dean smiled over at me. "Mommy is up and awake."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I shook my head walking over to them giving her a kiss on the top of the head. Then giving him a kiss on the lips.

"You needed to rest, you looked so peaceful sleeping I didn't want to disturb you." Dean smiled at me.

"Well thank you for letting me sleep. I am feeling a lot better today." I smiled.

"How is the pain?" Dean questioned.

"Not to bad right now." I shrugged.

"Are you taking your pain pills?" Dean raised a brow.

"Not right now, if it gets too bad I will." I stated.

"Make sure you don't let yourself get into too much pain. The doctor said to manage the pain not to let it get out of control." Dean said.

"I won't I'll keep it under control." I nodded.

"I just don't want you to be in pain." Dean sighed.

"I know honey." I smiled giving him a kiss.

We heard a knock on the door and I sat on couch Dean handing Madison over to me so he could answer the door.

A few minutes later I saw Dean walk in with Hunter and Stephanie. "Hey how are you feeling?" Stephanie questioned.

"I'm okay." I shrugged, holding Madison out slightly smiling down at her as she was trying to grab my shirt.

"She is beautiful." Hunter smiled. "We are happy you both are okay."

"Thank you." I nodded.

"So we wanted to talk to you guys." Stephanie said.

"Yes there is a lot of talk going on, about Brock and what happened. We of course have cut ties with him, we aren't giving any details on why to the public. But we just wanted to let you know. And we wanted to check on you. We have put out word backstage that no one is to be speaking about what happened. Unfortunately there has been a lot of talk backstage among st superstars and other employee's we want to make sure when you all are ready to come back there are not any problems." Hunter stated.

"I figured there would be a lot of talk backstage. And online we haven't been active on social media for that reason." I sighed, switching Madison over to my other side as she was getting fussy.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

I walked back downstairs after putting Madison down it was late and Jasmine wanted to spend sometime together alone. So we decided to watch some movies on the television. I grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch sitting down next to Jasmine on the couch putting it over the both of us.

"This is my kind of night." Jasmine said snuggling up to me as she laid against my chest. My arms wrapping around her.

"You and I both my love." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Summer called she wants to come see Madison. She hasn't seen her yet. And she wants to get the wedding plans underway." Jasmine stated. "I told her to give us a few days." she added.

"That's a good idea." I nodded, I just don't want her to say anything to upset you.

"She won't, I've talked to her and told her I didn't want to talk to anything but the wedding and Madison." Jasmine stated.

"But when has she ever gone with what you want. She always does what she wants. Don't get me wrong I like her she's nice and everything but she isn't very considerate of others feelings." I stated.

"True but I think she will do as I say. Of not I'll just tell her to drop it or she can leave. I told her I wanted to move on from that." Jasmine stated.

"Hopefully." I sighed "Maybe she will be so busy with the wedding and Madison she won't bother with anything else."

"That would be nice. I really want to get this wedding planning underway that way we can show our family and friends how much we love each other. Plus I want to have something to show Madison when she gets older." Jasmine smiled.

"And any other children that might be in our future." I smiled.

"Other children? So you want more kids? How many are we talking?" Jasmine raised a brow.

"I was just thinking maybe at least one more. Maybe a little boy, who will be just as troublesome as his daddy." I smirked.

"I think that would be cute. Although we want our boy to be a good boy. No trouble making." Jasmine laughed.

"Oh come on, he is bound to be like his dad. And I'm far from a good boy." I laughed.

"I happen to like your bad boy side. Although you may not want to admit it but I think you have a little bit of a good boy side. Even if it's only a tiny bit." Jasmine stated.

"I don't think I have good guy side." I shook my head. "Okay maybe just when it comes to you." I said as Jasmine wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I love you Dean Ambrose." Jasmine smiled.

"And I love you Jasmine Ambrose." I smiled and leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Here is the newest chapter hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to leave a review I love feedback so I'd love to see what you though about this chapter.**

 **REVIEWS= LOVE**

 **Wolfgirl2013- hope you enjoy the update! Thanks for the review!**

 **Skovko- thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy the update!**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- yep but they have each other thankfully! Thanks for the review!**

 **Takerschick- Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy the update!**

 **EmilyisAway- Thanks so much, I'm glad you enjoy the story! Hope you continue to enjoy it!**

 **Jaliciaherring- Thanks for the review!**


	52. Something Up His Sleeve!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

I made my way down the stairs, I smiled when I saw Dean was sitting on the couch Madison in his arms. I stayed back a bit listening to him talk to her. "Daddy is so happy you and mommy are home, where you belong. Daddy is never going to let you or your mommy go again." He smiled down at her, giving her a kiss on the top of the head.

"Is that a promise?" I smiled leaning down giving him a kiss.

"You bet your sweet ass it is." Dean smirked over at me.

"I love this, . Madison here spending family alone time." I smiled, snuggling into his arms, looking at Madison who was wide awake and smiling. "I just love her little smile, it's so beautiful and perfect."

"It reminds me of your smile." Dean said, poking her little nose.

"Well Summer should be here any minute are you going to stick around or you go to get out while you can?" I laughed slightly.

"Well, I thought I'd head to the store while you had your girl talk about the wedding." Dean stated.

"I see, well make sure you pick up some more formula." I nodded. "And I could go for some chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream." I added.

"Check and Check." Dean smiled, leaning over to kiss me.

 **xXxXx**

I was sitting on the couch, watching Madison on the floor she was doing tummy time. I heard the door and stood up walking over to open it. I smiled when I saw Summer I reached out hugging her. "God I've missed you girl." Summer smiled pulling away. She looked me over, her eyes narrowing in on my face and the bruises and busted lip.

"I'm fine, don't even say it Summer." I gave her a look, I knew she was going to ask about my face, I knew I should have put make-up on.

"I'm sorry, I won't say a word." Summer shook her head. "How you take me to meet that little girl of yours." Summer smiled.

"Let's go." I smiled, leading Summer into the living room. "Here she is." I said, leaning down and picking her up. I walked over to Summer facing Madison towards her. "Isn't she just so beautiful." I smiled.

"She is, oh my goodness. Can I hold her?" Summer looked to me.

"Sure." I smiled. "Madison this is your auntie, Summer." I smiled, giving her a kiss before I handed her over to Summer.

"Oh my goodness little girl, you are so freaking adorable." Summer smiled down at Madison as she sat down on the couch, me taking the spot next to her. "How is Dean taking to being a dad?" Summer questioned.

"He's wonderful, you can tell he just loves being a dad. Madison has him wrapped around her little finger. I love watching my husband with my daughter." I smiled.

"You seem happy." Summer smiled.

"I am, really so happy. Everything is right for the first time in so long. I'm with a man who loves me, and is the best father I could ask for to take care of my daughter." I smiled.

"And someone who doesn't beat on you." Summer shook her head.

"Summer." I growled. "I told you."

"I"m sorry, I can't believe you didn't tell me. That son of a bitch was beating you, keeping you from your friends and you didn't tell me. You let me think he was a good guy who was protecting you on the road. Not someone who was beating you daily." Summer shook her head.

"I told you I didn't want to do this Summer." I Sighed.

"We were so close, or so I thought. You know you could have told me and I would have helped you. I'd of done anything to get you out of that relationship. Come on, look what he did to you? Have you looked in a mirror lately? He kidnapped you, and your daughter and put you in the hospital." Summer sighed.

"Summer there was so much going on at the time okay, I was scared of the man. Anytime I did something wrong he hit me, the morning you showed up for breakfast and Dean sat next to me you remember that morning?" I looked to her and she nodded. "Brock saw his hand on mine and when we got back to the room he flipped. He beat me, and choked me until I passed out. Then what about the time he tried to throw me out of a moving bus. I was scared beyond belief. He said if I tried to leave him, he'd kill me."

"How'd you finally get out?" Summer questioned.

"When I found out I was pregnant. He told me to get rid of her, or he'd do it himself. So I finally realized if I wanted to keep my baby I had to get out so I went to Dean and he helped me. I'm glad I did because I love Madison so much, and I love Dean. They are the best thing that has ever happened to me." I shook my head, taking Madison from her arms as she was getting fussy. "It's okay baby girl, mommy's here."

"Look I'm sorry, I just hate that my best friend was being hurt and I didn't know. If I would of I'd of done anything to help you. You know that right?" Summer looked over to me.

"Yes, I know that. But it's over now and I've moved on. I don't want to continue to look back at that. I want to look to the future, to my wedding, to watching my baby grow up." I stated.

"I'm sorry, lets pretend I didn't bring it up." Summer sighed. "Let's just focus on planning your fabulous wedding." She smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled. "I'm going to put her in her bed for a nap, I'll be right back down."

"Alight." Summer smiled.

After a few minutes I walked back downstairs. I saw the look on Summers face. "Are you okay?" I raised a brow, and saw she kept looking at the answering machine. "What is it?"

"Nothing, just leave that for a while." She said.

"Did someone call?" I questioned.

"Umm, you don't want to listen to that right now." Summer said. "I saw the name pop up on the caller id."

I shook my head and walked over pressing play on the machine.

 _"Hey Babe, it's me. I'm out on bail. I miss you and I want to see you, I know Ambrose got into your head that's why you told them I kidnapped you, I'm not mad at you babe, I just really want to see you and Madison. I love you guys so much. Please call me, I know we can work this out. We just have to get Ambrose out of the way, he's our problem babe. Just call me I really need to see you I don't know how long I can take being away from you babe. I love you babe. Bye." Then the phone was hung up._

I sighed and shook my head.

"I told you not to check it." Summer sighed. "He's really nuts, he thinks he has a chance with you."

"Dean's going to freak when he finds out Brock is out. He must have made bail." I sighed shaking my head as I sat down.

A while later Dean came rushing in the door. He looked angry, and almost panicked. I stood up, followed by Summer. "Dean, are you okay?" I raised a brow, walking over to him.

"Lesnar is out, I wanted to make sure everything here is locked up and he can't get in." Dean said. "How the hell he got bail I'll never know." Dean growled. "You're okay right?, he hasn't tried to show up or anything?"

"He called." I sighed.

"What?, what did he say? Why did you answer?" Dean shook his head.

"I was upstairs put Madison down for a nap, he left a message." I said, Dean walking over playing the message, I saw his fists clinch tightly together and he shook his head. "It will be fine honey, he can't get to us. I'll contact my lawyer. I think now is a good time for an order of protection."

"I swear I'll kill the man if he steps foot near you or Madison ever again." Dean shook his head. I wrapped my arms around him leaning forward and giving him a kiss.

"It's okay honey, I'll be fine and so will Madison. Summer and I made some head way on the wedding." I said wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah, it's going to be wonderful, we are going to go dress shopping on Friday. I bet Jasmine is going to look totally hot." Summer said nudging him.

"She always does." Dean nodded, calming down a bit.

"How about you go check on Madison for me? She'll be waking up from her nap soon and you know she always wants her daddy when she first wakes up." I said, Dean nodding and walking off up the stairs. I sighed and sat on the couch. "He worries too much."

"He has every right to be, in my opinion. But I'll go, I'll let you know what time we are going to meet at the bridal shop on Friday." Summer hugged me and I walked her to the door. "Give Madison a bunch of kisses for me, will ya?" She smiled.

"Of course." I smiled.

"Love you I'll see you later." Summer said giving me one more hug.

"Love you too, see ya soon." I smiled and then shut the door after she walked out.

I turned around to see Dean walking down the stairs Madison in his arms. "I'll go make sure the gate gets locked." I said kissing him, then giving Madison a kiss on the forehead. I then walked out the door shutting it behind me.

I made my way down the walk way, to the gate as I was shutting it I heard something behind me. I gasped when I felt arms wrap around me. "Brock." I whispered, knowing the feel of his arms all too well.

"Of course babe, God I've missed you." Brock said, nuzzling my neck. Brock turned me around in his arms, facing me he ran his hand through my hair. "Did you miss me? Of course you did. Didn't you." Brock smiled at me, reaching down he put his hand on something that was on his waist. "Right babe?" Brock looked at me, my eyes went wide when I saw what he had on his hip. It was a gun, god what was I am going to do.

"Brock, wh-what? Are you doing?" I backed up slightly, Brock grabbing my arm forcing me back in his arms.

"I'm coming to see my girl, and our baby. I have to make sure that SOB Ambrose doesn't try to stop me. He isn't going to be a problem for us any more babe. I promise we are going to be happy together." Brock smiled, putting his arm around my waist. "Let's go I've got some things to take care of."

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

I heard the door shut "Did you get everything locked up love?" I called out, sitting on the couch, Madison in my arms. "Our little girl is being a bit grumpy." I laughed slightly. "Isn't that right princess, daddy's girl is being a cranky pants." I laughed, giving her a kiss on the head.

I jumped up when I saw Brock standing behind Jasmine, his hand grasping the back of her neck controlling where she was going. I saw the fear in her eyes, she kept looking out the corner of her eyes at something then I saw it, the son of a bitch had a gun. "What are you doing here?" I growled "Let my wife go."

"Babe, get Madison out of that man's arms. He has no right to hold my daughter." Brock growled, shoving her towards me.

"Dean?" Jasmine looked up at me, biting her lip as she took her from my arms. "I'm scared." She whispered so only I could hear her.

"It will be fine." I whispered back, rubbing the side of her arm.

"Don't you fucking touch her." Brock yelled at me.

"Brock." She looked at him, as Madison started fussing. "You scared her." She whispered.

"Daddy is sorry sweet girl." Brock looked down at Madison, running his finger along her cheek.

"What are you going to do Lesnar?" I shook my head. "Don't hurt my wife, or daughter whatever you do, if you are mad be mad at me don't hurt them."

"They aren't yours damn it." Brock growled his hand flying to his hip holding on to his gun.

"Brock calm down, please." Jasmine looked up at him. "She's getting scared."

"Babe, you go sit on the couch with Madison." Brock said, pointing to the couch.

Jasmine nodded and walked over to the couch, sitting down and holding Madison tightly to her chest.

"You get over to that chair." Brock pointed to wooden chair that was in the living room. I walked over and sat down as I watched Brock walk over and grab some rope out of the bag he had with him. God, it was clear he was planning this and it scared me to know what he was going to do, he was going to tie me up and do lord knows what to my wife and daughter. Brock tied me up tightly, I could barely move he tied me up so tightly. "You won't be causing me any problems."

"What are you planning to do?" Dean growled.

"You see, I haven't figured out what I want to do with you. I have to make sure you'll never be a problem for me or Jasmine again. Jasmine wants to be with me, she loves me. We are going to be a family finally and I won't let you ruin it this time. " Brock stated walking over next to Jasmine sitting down after he put Madison into her bouncy seat. "Right babe? You love me don't you? You don't love that SOB do you? You love me and only me right?"

Jasmine nodded, her eyes watering up. I knew she didn't want to be near him she was terrified for her, Madison and my safety.

Brock grabbed her hair forcing her head back. "I want to hear it Jasmine." Brock growled at her.

"Yes." Jasmine whimpered.

"Yes what?" Brock growled again, yanking back on her hair roughly causing her to yelp at the pain.

"I love you." Jasmine whimpered. "Only you."

"And you don't want to be with Dean?" pulled her to him even more using her hair.

Jasmine looked at me her eyes saying sorry even if the words didn't come from her mouth. "No, just you." She cried. "You're hurting me Brock." She whimpered.

Brock let go. "I want you to prove to me that you want to be with me." Brock stated.

"How?" Jasmine bit her lip.

"Kiss me." Brock stated.

"Kiss you?" Jasmine's eyes grew wide.

"Yes, I want you to kiss me. You love me and want me and not him right?" Brock raised a brow, Jasmine nodding. "Then kiss me."

"Leave her alone damn it." I spat. "Don't you fucking touch her." I struggled against the ropes.

"Shut your fucking mouth. She's mine, she'll do as I want. Right?" Brock looked to Jasmine.

Jasmine knew she had to, as much as I knew she was hating it. She nodded and leaned in and brought her lips to his. His arms wrapping around her pushing her back to the couch as he hovered over her. My fists where clinched this son of a bitch as kissing my wife and I couldn't do anything. Jasmine was almost in tears when she was finally able to pull away.

"That was great babe. I missed these lips." Brock rubbed her lips with his thumb. Then turned her so she was facing me, her back against his body, his arms wrapping around her as he kissed her cheek. "See Ambrose, she's mine and I'm going to find a way to make sure you never take her from me again."

I growled at him and shook my head, I was going to find a way to stop him I had to. I couldn't let him hurt Jasmine or Madison ever again. I was going to stop him if it's the last thing I do. I hated seeing the look in my wives eyes, she was scared out of her mind and to be honest I was too, who know what this man has up his sleeve.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Here is the update, I know another twist, but trust me there is a reason for this you'll see you just have to wait. I hope you all enjoy it please leave a review and let me know what y'all think of this update I love feedback! Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite. You all rock!**

 **Reviews= LOVE**

 **Skovko-You never know, but they have bigger fish to fry right now! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **Wolfgirl2013- Thanks for the review! :)**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- It didn't go too bad for Summer and Jasmine, but it seems Brock has other plans hopefully Dean finds a way to help his family! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **Takerschick- Thanks for the review and for reading! :)**


	53. Quick Thinking!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

I sat on the couch watching Brock pace back and forth. "Brock." I bit my lip.

"What babe?" Brock looked back at me.

"Madison needs to eat, she has to eat every two hours. The doctor said she isn't gaining weight like she should be." I said. "It's already been 3 hours since her last feeding, can I please feed her?" I'd missed her feeding while Summer was here.I needed to find a way to get a hold of someone.

"Fine, whatever. Go get her a bottle. Make it quick." Brock said waving me off before he picked up Madison in his arms. "Madison is going to spend time with her daddy. Isn't that right sweetie?" Brock said, and smirked over at Dean.

I went into the kitchen, looking around for the house phone, it wasn't on the charger. I saw my iPad. I turned on the water letting it get warm while I figured out how to get help. I saw Summer had messaged me.

 _Summer- Are you okay? I swear I saw a man that looked like Brock at your place._

 _Me- It is Brock, please get help call the cops he's got a gun_

 _Summer- This is serious? Are you for real?_

 _Me- Yes please, tell them to hurry I'm so scared he's going to hurt us_

I waited a few minutes I heard Brock yelling from the front room.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw a message from Summer.

 _Summer- The cops are on the way I'm still on the phone with them. They want to know where you are and if you can keep talking to me._

 _Me- No I can't keep talking we are all in the living room for now. Madison is with us, so please have them be careful I don't' want anything to happen to her. Tell them to hurry I've got to go before Brock finds me._

I then made sure it was on silent and hid it in the drawer making sure it was locked in case he found it.

I then made my way out to the living room. I handed Brock her bottle and he began feeding her. "What the hell took so long?" Brock growled at me.

"I'm sorry, the water wasn't warming up I didn't want to give her a cold bottle. It does't sit well on her stomach." I said biting my lip sitting down next to Brock on the spot he'd told me to.

"If she isn't gaining weight maybe it's because you guys aren't taking good enough care of her." Brock glared over at Dean. "Good thing I'm stepping in then."

I shook my head "The doctor said it's normal for preemies." I stated.

Brock had finished feeding and burping her then put her in her bouncy seat again.

"Can I put her in the other room? I don't want her to be around all this tension. It's not good for babies Brock." I said, wanting to get her out of the living room away from that gun. "I can put her upstairs, where she doesn't have to hear anything."

"She's fine down here." Brock sighed.

"Please, it will just take a minute." I bit my lip looking up to him.

"Fine, make it quick, I have your phone already where is Deans?" Brock looked at me.

"He has to pick it up from the phone company the screen got busted so it has to be fixed." I said.

"Fine don't' try anything do you hear me?" Brock growled.

"Yes, I swear." I nodded and took Madison out of her bouncy seat and walked up the stairs with her. I put her in her bed and moved it so it was on the floor and a way from windows. I saw Dean's phone was on the charger I knew he wouldn't think to check up here so I made sure it was on silent also and texted Summer.

 _Me-I'm using Dean's phone Brock doesn't know i have it. I have Madison up in the master bedroom upstairs. I don't have long just pass that on to them._

 _Summer- They said they are outside, they are making a plan. I love you be careful._

 _Me- I love you too._

I then hid his phone under the mattress and turned around to Madison. "I love you sweetie. So much. This will be over soon. And we will be safe for good. I promise." I said and then walked out of the room making my way down the stairs.

"She was a little fussy." I said as I sat down on the couch.

I gasped when Brock grabbed my arm as he heard a negotiator on the bullhorn outside. I shook my head they were really here, hopefully everything turns out okay. I'm so scared right now.

"What the hell? How do they know I'm here?" Brock growled. "Did you call them?" Brock growled at me.

"No, you have my phone Brock. How would I call them?" I shook my head.

"How do they know?" Brock yelled.

"I don't know. Maybe a neighbor saw you. I don't know Brock." I bit my lip.

"You did you tell them?" Brock yelled at Dean.

"How would I? You have me tied up damn it." Dean yelled.

"Shut up." Brock snapped, hauling back and hitting him on the side of the head with the gun.

I gasped and went to go check on him. "Are you okay?" I whispered, yelping when Brock grabbed me.

"What the hell?" Brock spat.

"Sorry, he's bleeding I just want to check on him." I whimpered as his fingernails dug into my flesh, and my back hit the wall.

"Son of a bitch get your fucking hands off her." Dean struggled against the ropes.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

"Leave her alone damn it." I yelled at him again, he still wasn't moving from Jasmine. I saw the look of pain in her eyes.

"Shut your damn mouth." Brock growled back at me.

"What are you going to do about it, if I don't?" I spat.

"This." Brock said letting go of her and pointing his gun at me.

"Shoot me then." I spat. "Just do it, you shoot me you go to prison for life so do it already. At least you won't come near my daughter or wife again."

"And if I shoot you at least I know you won't EVER touch Jasmine." Brock spat as he moved closer to me. "Yeah I think that's the best idea you've ever had. You ready to die you sob? " Brock growled and pointed the gun directly at me, I saw him start to go for the safety to take it off.

"NO." I heard Jasmine yell and I saw her jump on Brock's back trying to get the gun out of his hands. I heard her yell as he brought her over his shoulders and crashing through the coffee table.

I don't know where the strength came from when I saw him bring his foot back and kick her so hard it flipped her around I lost it and I broke the chair and tackled him both of us going for the gun. The gun goes off and then seconds later the doors is busted open and we are swarmed by swat team all pointing guns at us. Brock throws his hands up neither of us were hit it went through the wall.

"My wife." I yelled looking over to Jasmine who wasn't moving. They grabbed Brock off the ground cuffing him. "Please let me check on my wife." I said they finally allowed me to move and I rushed over to Jasmine's side. "Come on love." I said gently running my hand through her hair.

"Oh, my back." I heard Jasmine call out. "Madison, she's upstairs someone check on her. Please." She cried. "I need to make sure she's okay."

"We will check on her miss, what room is she in?" A member of the swat team questioned.

"3rd door on the left." I said.

"Her bassinet is on the floor by the closet." Jasmine whimpered in pain as she tried to move. Watching the swat member walk up the stairs.

"Don't move yet love, stay still." I said.

"We are getting paramedics in here. Just hold on miss." Another member of swat said.

"She's fine, they are bringing her down the stairs now." I said, rubbing over Jasmine's back gently.

"Here you go sir, she's fine not a scratch on her." The man said handing Madison over to me.

"Thank goodness, I was so worried." I said, holding her close to my body.

"She's okay?" Jasmine looked up at me.

"She's fine." I smiled, placing Madison next to Jasmine, allowing Madison to lay her head on Jasmine's chest.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

"I'm not doing it, I'm not going to the hospital. I've had enough hospitals for a lifetime." I shook my head, both the paramedics and Dean were trying to get me to go the hospital but I'm not having it. I'm staying right here.

"Please, get yourself checked out." Dean sighed.

"No, if I'm not feeling better in a couple days I'll make an appointment with my doctor." I sighed. "Now, please focus on my husband, his head is still bleeding."

"I'm fine, I'm not the one who was knocked unconscious." Dean sighed shaking his head. "Look, Madison wants you to get checked out as well." Dean said, motioning to the fact that Madison was patting my head.

"Fine, quickly but I don't care what anyone says I'm coming home tonight." I groaned.

"We will see about that." Dean shook his head.

"Dean." I warned.

"Fine, fine whatever you want as long as you get checked out." Dean sighed.

"What are they going to do with Brock?" I raised a brow.

"He's going to jail tonight, I don't look for him to get out on bail this time. He's screwed that up this time. He's going to be going away for a long time." A police officer stated.

"Good, he belongs there." Dean snarled.

"You guys are lucky this could have turned out bad for everyone involved."

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Here we go, hope you enjoy the chapter. I didn't want to drag it out, but now Brock will be out of the picture for a very long time, he's not getting out after this. And Dean and Jasmine are stronger, it forced Jasmine to put her fears of Brock to the side, and Dean to made him pull out all the stops. What are your thoughts on this chapter? Don't forget to leave a review I love feedback! Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow and favorite. You all rock!**

 **Reviews= LOVE**

 **Wolfgirl2013- Thanks for reviewing hope you enjoy the update! :)**

 **Skovko- Well, Jasmine and Dean worked together to take him on. That's love for ya! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **Takerschick-Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl- Thanks and thankfully Dean and Jasmine worked together! :)**

 **Ryan- Unfortunately some places in the US if you have enough money to post you can get out on almost anything! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **Alicia herring- Thanks hope you enjoy the update! :)**

 **Euan Mahon- Thanks so much, I'm happy you are enjoying it! :)**


	54. Time To Heal!

**Jasmine''s Point Of View**

I made my way down the stairs, we'd gotten home late last night and didn't get much sleep. I was in so much pain, just when I thought I was starting to feel better, this happens. I walked into the living room walking over to Dean who was picking up the mess that was in the living room from the ordeal with Brock. I went to bend down and start to help him clean up. "Nope, don't even think about it." Dean sighed. "Go lay on the couch, I've got this."

"You got roughed up too." I sighed.

"But I didn't get 4 cracked ribs." Dean shot me a look and I nodded and sighed.

"Fine, but I get to make dinner tonight." I said, sitting down on the couch.

"I was thinking we could order a pizza." Dean shook his head. "I just want you to rest, please the doctor said you needed to be in bed resting, you won't stay in bed and let me take care of you, your body has been through so much in the last week you need to rest."

"How about if I lay on the couch and rest until dinner and then we cook together?" I offered a compromise.

"Fine, but no bending over." Dean said, walking over next to me and sitting down on the couch, leaning over to give me a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Alright whatever you want." I smiled, wrapping my arms around him from the side.

"I'm going to go check on our little one, you lay down and rest please." Dean said, giving me a soft kiss before he stood up.

I nodded and laid down Dean grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch and placing it over me. "Alright, but when you get back down here I want you to snuggle up on this couch with me for a while." I said.

"Whatever you want beautiful." Dean smiled, then headed up the stairs.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

I made my way back down the stairs, I had just checked on Madison and she was still sleeping it was a long night at the hospital so she didn't get much sleep with all the noise and people in and out of the room checking on Jasmine and doing tests.

"She still sleep?" Jasmine raised a brow.

"Yep, she's sleeping like a rock." I smiled, and leaned down to start picking up some of the mess, it was almost done so I wanted to get it finished.

"You said you'd snuggle with me." Jasmine groaned.

"Just let me finish this first." I said looking to her.

"I'll help if it will get you on this couch faster." Jasmine sighed.

"You aren't helping, you are going to keep that fine ass of yours on the couch for me." I said shooting her a look.

"Then you should get that fine ass of yours over here and snuggle with me." Jasmine said, crossing her arms over chest.

I sighed and nodded, figuring I'd just give her what she wants, she gets it anyway. I walked over climbing under the blankets and taking her in my arms. Jasmine winced slightly when I wrapped my arms around her. I sighed and shook my head. "I'm sorry love." I kissed her gently on the cheek.

"It's not your fault, I feel better in your arms than anything else." Jasmine smiled at me.

"I wonder who that is?" I raised a brow, when I heard a knock on the door.

"I don't know." Jasmine shrugged. "I can get it." She said and started to move the covers off herself.

"No, I've got it. You stay here." I said, kissing the top of her head. Then stood up walking to the door. I opened it and saw it was my in-laws. "Hey, I didn't expect you guys today, I thought you were going to come over in the morning."

"I know but the wife couldn't wait any longer. She wanted to come check on Jasmine." My father-in-law said.

"Where is she?, is she doing okay?" My mother-in-law questioned.

"Come see her for yourself." I smiled slightly.

After they walked in I shut the door and then followed them to the living room.

"Mom?" Jasmine raised a brow. "I just talked to you like an hour ago, why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Because you would have told me not to come until tomorrow." Rhonda said walking over giving her a hug, followed by her father.

"Because you didn't need to come today, you could have waited mom. I told you I was perfectly fine. Dean's been taking wonderful care of me." Jasmine shook her head.

"Well I'm sorry but I was worried and I wasn't going to be able to rest until I could see you for myself." Rhonda shook her head.

Jasmine sighed and then we heard Madison up in our room crying through the baby monitor. "I'll check on her." Jasmine said starting to stand up.

"Nope, doctor said no picking her up for at least 2 weeks. You have cracked ribs you are supposed to be taking it easy." I shook my head.

"Then you need to be taking it easy." Mike stated.

"She is actually supposed to be in bed for the next couple of days but she won't do that." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Jasmine." Her mother scolded.

"I'm fine, the doctor is just worrying about nothing." Jasmine sighed.

"I'll go grab Madison, then you can hold her but no picking her up or carrying her." I said giving her a kiss on the top of the head, Jasmine letting out a slight growl I knew she was frustrated because she wanted to be able to take care of Madison without my help but right now she can't and if she tries to do it all herself she'll make it worse on herself. I walked up to the bedroom to grab Madison.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

I watch Dean disappear up the stairs. "I just want to be able to take care of my baby without having to have people help me." I sighed shaking my head.

"Once you heal up, you can but until you are healed up then you can't if you try to do too much then you are going to hinder your recovery." My father said, rubbing my arm as he sat next to me.

"I know." I sighed I heard Dean on the baby monitor talking to Madison.

 _"What's going little lady? What is the big deal?" Dean was talking to Madison. "Come to daddy princess. Are you finished with your nap? You want your daddy do you?" I heard Dean chuckle, and Madison stop crying._

"He's really good with her." My mother smiled.

"I know, he's an amazing father." I smiled.

 _"Let's get you changed, and we can go down and see mommy. Your grandma and grandpa are here too. I'm sure they would love to see you." Dean said, I heard him sigh. "Come on princess, I told you to save these blow outs for your mommy." Dean sighed. "Let's get you cleaned up."_

"Maybe I should go help him." I started to stand but my mom stopped me.

"I'll help him you rest sweetie." My mother stood up and headed up the stairs a few seconds later I heard my mom in the room. "Need some help?, we heard she had a big surprise for you." my mother laughed.

"Yeah, it's all the way up her back." I could almost see the look of disgust on his face.

"I've got plenty of practice. Hand me the wipes, a diaper, and some lotion and then grab her a new outfit." My mother took charge.

"I could have helped him." I sighed as I looked over at my dad.

"I'm sure you could of, but you need to rest sweetheart." My dad said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I know I hate this I just want to be able to live my life without all these restrictions. Dean won't even let me cook alone." I sighed.

"Because he doesn't want you to hurt yourself any worse. Darling you were hurt badly, you have cracked ribs, okay so I am with him if it means making sure my little girl doesn't get hurt any worse." My dad said smiling when he saw my mom and Dean coming down. My mom with Madison in her arms.

My mother handed her over to me. "Were you giving your daddy problems?" I laughed at Madison, she smiled up at me and laid her head on my chest.

"Look at that, it seems she just wanted her mommy." Dean smiled leaning against the arm of the couch looking down at our little girl.

"I love it when she's in her mommy moods." I smiled, she wasn't in them often she was always in a daddy mood.

"So she is a daddy's girl most of the time I am taking it." My father laughed.

"For sure." I nodded, Madison started to stretch her body out, her foot connecting with my ribs causing me to yelp loudly and Madison to look up at me startled. "Shhh, i-its o-okay." I said trying to catch my breath that had hurt so much it had taken my breath away.

"Okay, let me have her." Dean said taking her into to his arms. "Mommy is a little too sore right now sweetie." Dean kissed her head.

I shook my head standing off the couch I walked out of the living room.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

I sighed as I saw Jasmine walking off leaving us in the living room. "Can you take her for a minute?" I looked to my mother-in-law.

"Of course, grandma and grandpa can handle her." Rhonda laughed.

"You just go check on my daughter." Mike added.

"I will." I nodded handing Madison to Rhonda.

I made my way into the kitchen and saw Jasmine at counter the water on. "Love." I said softly walking towards her.

"Am I okay enough to make a bottle at least?" Jasmine looked at me, tears in her eyes. "I can't do anything else for my baby." She shook her head, trying to wipe away her tears but the more she wiped away, the more the tears would fall.

"Shhh, it's okay." I took the bottle from her hands and put it down using her hand to pull her into my arms, wrapping them around her gently. "I know you are upset but it's okay to let people help you Jasmine." I said pulling away cupping her face between my palms.

"I'm worthless I can't even hold her, what kind of mother am I?" Jasmine cried, her sobbing picking back up.

"Don't say that, you are far from it love." I shook my head, I hated hearing her speak like that about herself. "Look at me, you are the most amazing wife and mother anyone could ask for. I am not kidding when I say I hit the jackpot. Because I did, I love you so much Jasmine you are such an amazing mother Madison couldn't of asked for a better mother. You are hurt right now so you need more help, but that doesn't make you a bad mother. The doctor said to rest and let yourself heal so you can get back to taking care of her a full force. If you do too much and harm yourself more than it's going to take that much longer to get back to healthy. I know I'm being slightly overbearing but it's only because I love you so much and I just want you to get healthy again. The thought of you in pain kills me, so I'm just trying to make it so you aren't in pain as much as I can." I shook my head, leaning in to kiss her.

"I'm sorry." Jasmine sighed. "I just wish I could do more, she isn't in mommy moods very often and I really just want to hold her and kiss her. I want to feel like I'm not putting off my baby on someone else."

"You aren't, you are hurt you are making sure you can get healthy and stay healthy so you can go back to being supermom. Just remember Jasmine, you don't have to run around like superwoman, supermom, or super wife. You are that and so much more just by doing what you are doing, besides you know I love taking care of you and Madison. So how about you make a bottle for Madison and then you and I can start diner for the family." I smiled giving her a kiss. "How does that sound?" I raised a brow.

"Sounds like a plan." Jasmine smiled slightly. "I love you Dean Ambrose."

"And I love you Jasmine Ambrose." I smiled wrapping my arms around her leaning in to kiss her. "More than you could ever imagine."

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Sorry for the long wait, I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter please don't forget to leave a review I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter you know I love the feedback! :) Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow and favorite! You all rock!**

 **Reviews= LOVE**

 **Skovko- Thanks for reading and reviewing! Happy you are enjoying it! :)**

 **Wolfgirl2013- Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Thanks for reading I'm happy you are enjoying it! :)**

 **Takerschick- Thanks so much for the review, I'm happy you are enjoying it sorry it has taken so long! :)**

 **Jalicia herring- Thanks for the review! :)**

 **Debwood-1999- Thanks for reading and reviewing! I think we will be hearing from him, and Brock might have some karma heading his way! :)**


	55. Worth The Wait!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

It was now 2 weeks since everything happened with Brock and breaking into our home. I couldn't believe it but Madison was 6 weeks now and she's gotten so big, in fact I'm taking her to see Dean today, he has been doing some appearances here and there and he is actually going to work the house show tonight.

I told him I wasn't going to come tonight because I was worried what might be said backstage but I'm not going to let anything keep me from going to support my husband. I called Summer and asked her to stop at my house so we can surprise Dean at the arena tonight. I was able to carry and pick Madison up but only her, so I couldn't carry her in her car seat yet.

I heard a knock and smiled as I walked over to the door. I smiled and hugged Summer when I saw her in front of me. "Thanks so much for coming." I smiled pulling away from the hug.

"No problem, I'm glad you decided to come tonight. Dean is going to be so happy and surprised to see you. He's been talking about you all day. He hates being away from you and Madison." Summer smiled walking into the living room alongside me.

"I figured he's called like 10 times since he left this morning." I laughed, I looked down at Madison who was dressed in her Dean Ambrose baby gear, it was Pink and White and I put her little pink tutu on over the onezie I had put her in. And to top it off I put on the cutest little headband that had a ruffled pink flower on it. "You are ready to see daddy little lady aren't you?" I smiled, Madison cooing at my words. "She just loves her daddy to the moon."

"I can tell, she's such a beautiful little girl." Summer smiled.

"Thanks, she is my whole world. Her and her daddy." I smiled. "Okay I'm going to check and make sure I have everything." I went over and looked in her diaper bag, Diapers(check), extra clothes(check), formula(check), bottle water(check), bottle(check), wipes(check), burp rag(check), so I think I have pretty much everything. "Are you ready to go?" I smiled up at Summer.

"Yep, let me get her." Summer smiled grabbing the car seat for me.

"I'll grab the base for your car." I said bending over to pick it up.

"Are you sure it's not too much?" Summer raised a brow.

"I'm sure." I nodded. "I'll grab the stroller once we get her into the car." I smiled, Summer nodding so we walked out the door.

 **xXxXx**

We made our way into the arena, thankfully Summer was there to help me get the stroller out, because it was a lot heaver then I thought. And it hurt quite a bit to get it out. Summer and I were walking down the hall when we heard a loud squeal. "Oh my goodness, let us see her." We heard Charlotte and Becky running down the hall.

"She's so beautiful." Charlotte smiled.

"Oh my goodness she's perfect Jasmine." Becky smiled up at me as she was bent down to get a good look at Madison.

"Oh look what we have here, a cute little red head." Jey Uso said walking up next to me, Jimmy and Naomi next to him. "Dang kid you look like your mom."

"So you know what that means." Jimmy laughed. "Poor Dean, he's going to need to invest an all girls boarding school so you can keep the boys away from this one."

"She really is beautiful Jasmine." Naomi smiled at me.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"What are you guys doing here?" Charlotte raised a brow.

"Well, Madison missed her daddy so we decided we were going to come surprise him." I smiled. "Madison hates being away from her daddy, isn't that right baby girl." I smiled, running my finger along her little hand.

"What's with the crowd?" I heard Dean from behind everyone. When everyone moved we got a look at each other. He smiled and moved straight to me. "I was just about to call you." Dean smiled and leaned down and kissed me. "What are you doing here?" He questioned. "You didn't do this yourself did you?" He gave me a look.

"Of course not, Summer came over and helped me. Madison and I wanted to see you, so we decided to come surprise you." I smiled, and laughed when I heard Madison let out what sounded like a growl.

"Did she just growl at me?" Dean looked rather shocked.

"I think she did, I don't think she likes not getting your attention right away." I laughed. "If I were you I'd pick her up before you really upset this little lady. She seems like she might have a bit of an attitude." I laughed.

"I guess I better." Dean smiled leaning over and picking up Madison from her stroller. Making sure to give her a kiss on the top of the head as he did so.

"Look at daddy Ambrose." Jimmy nudged him.

"Soo cuteee." Becky and Charlotte said at the same time.

"Look at this kid, you're ruining my rep." Dean laughed, and Madison made a squeaking noise. "But it's worth it." He added giving her another little kiss on the top of the head.

"Look at that, The Lunatic Fringe as a dad. A sight I never thought I'd see." Roman laughed as he walked up with Baron. Both stopping by and giving me a hug before they went over and saw Madison.

"I need to use the rest room, do you think you can handle her for a minute?" I looked up to Dean.

"Of course, Madison loves spending time with her daddy." Dean smiled leaning down to kiss me before I walked away, Summer following behind.

 **xXxXx**

Summer and I walked back from the restroom, we over heard some chatter, I swear I heard Brock's name for a minute so I listened in. It was Dana Brooke and Eva Marie. I told Summer to be quite so I could listen in and hear what they were talking about.

"I don't get it, why is everyone celebrating her?" Dana shook her head.

"I know, they are making a big deal about her and her baby being here." Eva added.

"Since when do we celebrate a home wrecker?" Dana scuffed.

"Thank you, she sleeps with a married man, ruins his marriage and gets knocked up. Then somehow she gets another man to marry her and raise the baby as his. How did she pull this over on everyone? Everyone thinks she such a goodie, goodie. But she's not she's a whore if you ask me, she was fucking a married man and making everyone think she was just friends with him I always thought something was off with them." Eva said bitterly.

"And then she gets Stephanie and Hunter on her side, like come on Stephanie is married you'd think she wouldn't be okay with some home wrecking whore making the company look bad. Then the whore makes Brock Lesnar go crazy, she brought that on herself she should have known what would happen when you play with fire. She probably wanted the attention, from Brock and Dean she was using them both. Then she says Brock was abusing her, if it did happen when they were together then its karma if she wasn't fucking a married man then it wouldn't of happened, in my eyes she kinda deserves it." Dana added.

I shook my head running off in the other direction, needing to be away from everyone right now.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

I was holding Madison talking with Roman, Jimmy, Jey, Baron, and Naomi when I saw Summer running up to me. "What's wrong with you?" I raised a brow, she looked upset. I didn't' see Jasmine anywhere which worried me.

"It's Jasmine, she over heard Eva and Dana saying horrible things about her." Summer sighed.

"What do you mean?" I shook my head.

"They were saying such mean things, like she was a home wrecker, a whore, that she deserved what happened to her, and so much other horrible things. She ran off and I can't find her, she's so upset Dean." Summer said, shaking her head.

"Those bitches." Naomi spat.

"Can you do me a huge favor and watch her? I need to find Jasmine." I looked to Summer.

"Of course, let me see her." Summer said holding her hands out for Madison. I handed her over to Summer. "She'll be fine with me, just go find Jasmine and get her back in the right head space, she didn't look so good when she ran off."

"I will, don't worry." I sighed. "Daddy will be back princess." I said rubbing Madison's back before I took off.

I searched through the halls, trying to find my wife. I didn't see her although I did see Eva Marie and Dana Brooke talking amongst themselves. I growled to myself and kept on walking wanting to find Jasmine.

Finally, about 10 minutes of looking for her. I finally found her, she was outside hiding in between all the trucks I almost didn't see her, if It wasn't for her sniffling I wouldn't of found her. I walked over to her, sitting down next to her. "Hey love." I said, wrapping my arms around her. "Summer told me what you heard those women talking about."

"I knew I shouldn't of come here." Jasmine sighed shaking her head.

"You have every right to be here, don't let those women get to you. They know nothing of what you've been through." I shook my head, god how I hate seeing my wife like this.

"But they were right, weren't they. I ruined his marriage, if I would have been stronger and just walked away this wouldn't of happened. Maybe Brock beating me was karma. Maybe I did deserve it." Jasmine shook her head, as she looked up at me tear falling from her eyes.

"Don't say that, don't ever even think that. You didn't deserve it, and you don't deserve to have those women speak about you like that. You are a wonderful woman, and I love you more than you could ever even imagine. You are the most amazing woman I've ever met, you are a wonderful wife, and the most wonderful, amazing mother to Madison. I love you and no matter what anyone says you deserve nothing but the best in life. So please don't let those women ruin this night for us. I've got my beautiful wife, and wonderful daughter here tonight and i couldn't be happier. If those women have a problem with you, or you being here that's their problem, they are obviously jealous that you have such a handsome husband, and wonderful life. Don't let jealousy ruin our happiness." I took her hand, leaning in and giving her a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you Jasmine."

Jasmine smiled softly. "I love you Dean." Jasmine wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up with my help, then wrapped her arms around me. "I wish I didn't let my emotions get the best of me." Jasmine sighed.

"It's alright, don't worry about it love. We are happy, and in love and I guess not everyone can handle that. But oh well, that's on them. We can't let people like that ruin our happiness, you deserve love, you deserve happiness and I'm going to make sure you always remember that." I said, wrapping my arms around her, holding her tightly against me. "So what do you say we head back inside and go find our little girl so we can love on her."

Jasmine smiled and leaned in to kiss me. "That sounds so wonderful." Jasmine pulled away from me, and took my hand and we made our way back towards the arena to find our little girl.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

Dean and I were on our way home, my parents came and picked up Madison. They were going to keep her for the night. I was of course worried about her, I didn't want to be away from her for too long but Dean and my parents talked me into it. Reassuring me she'd be just fine with my parents, Dean said he wanted to spend one on one time with me.

"What are you doing?" I raised a brow, noticing we were turning into a hotel parking lot.

"Parking the car." Dean said putting the car in park after turning into a parking space.

"I can see that." I laughed. "But why are we here?" I raised a brow.

"Because I wanted us to spend a night without any interference." Dean said. "No one knows we are here, so no one will interrupt us." Dean said turning the car off and turning to me.

"That sounds wonderful." I smiled leaning over and giving him a kiss. "I've been waiting for some husband, wife time alone."

"You and I both my love." Dean rasped against my lips before he leaned in and gave me a kiss.

"Let go get this night of alone time going." I smiled giving him another peck on the lips before jumping out of the car. I followed Dean around the car and he opened the trunk. "So you had this planned for a minute I guess." I smiled as I saw there was two suitcases in the trunk.

"Well I didn't have time to get both packed before I had to leave so I had Summer slip off and pack you a bag so I wouldn't give anything away. I told her I had a special night planned for us tonight and she was all for it." Dean smiled, and grabbed both bags from the car then we made our way to the hotel.

Once we got to our room he put the bags on the floor and turned to me. "I'm so ready for some alone time." Dean smiled wrapping his arms around me tightly as he leaned in to kiss me.

"This place is so night, you do know you didn't have to get the Honeymoon Suite, I'd be more than happy with a regular room. As long as I'm with you, anything would be fine." I smiled.

"I know but I wanted this night to be special." Dean smiled.

"You are so amazing." I smiled leaning in to kiss him. I turned towards the door when there was a knock. "I wonder who that is."

"My guess is room service." Dean said pulling away from me and walking over to the door opening it. It was room service as he said it would be, he tiped them and then shut the door wheeling the cart over to the middle of the room.

"You really think of everything don't you?" I smiled. "Oh chocolate covered strawberries, yumm." I smiled, seeing the spread that we had layed out. Chocolate covered strawberries, whipped cream, fresh fruit, and an assortment of some of my favorite foods. He really went all out for me tonight, god I love this man.

Dean smiled and took one of the strawberries and dipped it in the whipped cream and fed it too me. "Only the best for my wife." Dean smiled. "I'm going to take a shower, I was so excited to get here I didn't take one after my match." Dean laughed.

"Alright, I'll be here waiting I'm going to get our stuff unpacked and call and check on Madison." I smiled, Dean nodding and leaning in to give me a kiss. "Make sure you tell them to give Madison a kiss from her daddy." Dean smiled.

"I sure will." I smiled at Dean, who then made his way over to the restroom shutting the door behind him. I made my way over to the bags grabbing mine putting it on the large king sized bed. I opened mine and saw a note on it. I opened it and it read.

 _Dean told me you were going to have a big night tonight. So I figured you'd need something to set the mood, so I stopped on my way back and got this from my favorite little lingerie store. Have fun._

 _xoxo Summer._

I put the note down and saw what she was talking about. She'd gotten me a red baby doll, red lace cups, the rest of the top was see through mesh. With matching lace thong. God, this was something I'd never wear, but hey tonight was about us, and it was 6 weeks since Madison was born so that means, tonight we can finally make love. God I've been waiting for this for so long, I can't wait. I know Dean is going to love this, I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees me in this, he's going to lose it and I can't wait.

I quickly put the bags to the side figuring I'd do that later, I wanted to get this on and wait for my husband.

After about 20 minutes I heard Dean coming out of the shower, I quickly finished fixing my hair and make-up wanting to make sure I looked my best for him and I knew tonight was the night we were going to make love so I wanted it to be perfect, I had already pulled down the covers, and put rose petals covering the sheets(thank goodness for room service being so speedy with my request). I checked my hair once more. Then I heard the door opening. "Jasmine?" I heard him call out, I was actually in front of the mirror so he couldn't see me as I was to the side of him.

"How was the shower?" I questioned walking towards him, a smirk on my face.

"It was, woah." Dean lost his train of thought as he licked his lips, looking me up and down.

"You like?" I bit my lip, as I made it over, standing straight in front of him.

"Oh, my god do I ever." Dean growled at me as he leaned in to kiss me. "God, I'm one lucky man." Dean rasped against my lips.

"I'll show you just how lucky you are." I smirked, taking his hand leading him to the bed. "Climb up." I smirked pushing him back towards the bed. He did so and went to reach for my hand to pull me in the bed with him but I stepped back. Holding up my finger signaling for him to give me a second.

I stepped back another step and slowly dropping the top of my baby doll from my shoulders stopping it before it dropped from my breasts. I smirked when I heard Dean let out a gasp, as I knew he was ready to see all of me. I then let it drop from my body Dean letting out a long groan, as hooked my thong with my fingers and slowly bent down bringing the thong down my legs, then stood straight back up stepping out of it and walking towards the bed.

I leaned over Dean giving him a kiss, Dean took this as his opportunity to grab me and pull me down on top of him. Then he flipped me on my back hovering over me. "God you are fucking beautiful." Dean growled against my neck, sucking and biting gently on it.

I moaned lightly as he moved his way down my body nipping and sucking on every inch of skin he possibly could. Paying special attention to my breasts, spending a decent amount of time on both.

He made it down to the part of my body I needed him most right at the moment, I needed him so badly. My body aching to feel him, his fingers, his tongue, his everything. He took both hands spreading open my legs. Licking his lips before looking up at me, giving me a sexy smirk before he leaned down and gave me his first tender lick to my folds, causing my eyes to roll in the back of my head. Using his fingers he spread me open, diving his tongue finding my clit, as my hand finds the back of his head pushing him closer signaling to him I needed more, I wanted more.

He quickly gave me more, taking two fingers and plunging them inside me. "Fuck." I moaned, falling back, then using my elbows to prop myself up. He started to thrust his fingers in and out of me faster, god I needed him, I needed him so badly.

"Dean." I moaned. "Please, I need you."

"You need me?" He smirked.

"Yes, please." I groaned. "So, badly..."

"Just how do you need me?" Dean moved his way back up to me, his lips finding mine our tongues dancing around with each other, making it so I could taste myself on his tongue.

"Inside me, Dean. I need you inside me." I rasped. "I need you so bad, Dean please." I groaned.

"As you wish, my love... As you wish." He smirked, without another word he thrust himself in me, but only half way to allow me time to adjust to his side, because this man is bigger than any man I've ever been with.

When he entered me, it caught me by surprise, because I didn't expect it to actually hurt and it caused me to gasp and cringe slightly.

"Fuck, are you okay?" Dean looked down at me worried.

"I-I'm fine." I said softly, pulling his head down to mine so I could kiss him. "You're just so big, I need a minute." I smiled, giving him another kiss.

I saw a proud smile appear on his face. "Let me know when." Dean said softly, his hand stroking my hair. "If it gets too much, just let me know. We can go at your pace." Dean smiled.

"I'm ready." I nodded.

"You sure?" Dean looked down at me.

"Yes, I'm ready. I want all of you." I nodded, and with that he pushed all the way in, causing me to let out a loud moan. "Fuck, Dean... I've never felt so full."

Dean growled and set a slow, but steady pace. Thrusting in and out of me, god I was loving every second of this, I haven't felt so connected with a man in so long, he knew just what I needed, I swear I didn't even have to tell him how I wanted it or how I liked it, it was like he was reading my mind, just when I wanted him to go faster he'd start to go faster, when I wanted him to go harder, he'd start thrusting into me with so much force.

"Fuck, you're so tight." Dean groaned, his hands finding mine and interlacing our fingers together as he continued to thrust into me. I could feel my orgasm building, and it was building fast, before I knew it, I came hard. Screaming out his name as I did so, Dean kept thrusting into me as I ride out my orgasm.

When I finally came down from the high I looked up at Dean, who was smirking down at me leaning down he kissed me, cupping my face in his palms, as he picked up the pace of his thrusting.

I decided it was time I take control of this, and without warning I threw him onto his back. And in no time I was on top of him, slowly guiding myself onto his hard dick, moaning as I did so, I loved how full I felt when he was inside me.

"Fuck woman." Dean growled as I began to ride him, his hands finding my ass grabbing tightly then helping me bounce up and down on him, I could tell Dean was getting close as he dropped one of his arms to the bed clutching the bed sheets tightly. His other hand still firmly planted on my ass, his eyes watching me as my pussy constantly took him in and out of me as I rode him, I was resting my arms behind me, so I brought one hand down to rub my clit as I could also feel my own orgasm building again. Dean moving my hand out of the way so he could have his turn, and began to rub my clit faster both of us so close to our release.

Then it happened I felt Dean let go, at the same time I did. Both of us screaming each others name as we did so. I collapsed on top of him, his arms wrapping around me as he began kissing my neck.

After a minute I finally rolled off of him, pulling the sheets over us and snuggling up to his chest. Both of us were still so spent, and breathing heavily. "That, was so. Amazing." I said, looking up at him. "I don't think amazing even begins to cover it." I added.

"You're telling me." Dean said, running his hands through my hair. "That, was definitely worth the wait." Dean added.

"I can't wait to do that, again, and again, and again." I smirked. "I mean I see so many places, we still have to break in, the couch, the chair, the table, the floor... and that's just in eye sigh of us. I mean we've got, the shower, the jacuzzi tub, the mr. and mrs sink." I smirked leaning in to kiss him.

"God, that sounds like a night filled with fun to me." Dean smirked.

"You're not kidding, then there is also a deck with a personal pool, and a hot tub that we could put to good use as well." I stated.

"Sounds like we are going to be very, very busy tonight." Dean smirked.

"Oh yeah, I plan on making up for all the time we had to wait to finally make love." I said, leaning in to kiss him. Tonight was perfect, I couldn't think of a better way to end our night, earlier I didn't think I even deserved him, after hearing what those bitches said about me, but Dean quickly set me straight about that. I truly have the most amazing man in the world, he loves me for who I am, and no matter what I think about myself, he lets me know he thinks I'm the most amazing, beautiful woman in the world to him and I honestly don't know where I'd be without my husband, he's my rock,and my biggest fan not to mention he's the most amazing father to our beautiful little girl. I truly hit the jackpot with the man. And I intend to keep showing him how happy he makes me and how happy I am to be his wife.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: okay here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Dana and Eva are total bitches for judging Jasmine when they don't know the while story. Also sorry for my lame excuse for smut I sick at it but I figured I would give it another try. Please leave me a review I would love feedback on the chapter I love hearing from you all! Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite the story! You all rock**

 **REVIEWS= LOVE**

 **Skovko- For sure, but Dean is just the person to knock it down and keep knocking it down anytime she tries to build it back up. Thanks for the review and for continuing to read this I really appreciate the support! :)**

 **Wolfgirl2013- Thanks for the review, I appreciate the support! :)**

 **Takerschick- Thanks for the review, I appreciate the support! :)**


	56. Back Too Work!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

Dean and I looked around on the bus, he wanted to get a bus custom made for us, one with a crib built in to the floor just like the bed was. I was going back on the road and we of course have to take our little girl with us. She's now 2 and a half months and we couldn't be happier with this little blessing, she's growing so fast. She's right on track with what a 2 month old should be so the doctors are so happy and so are we. We both got the okay to go back on the road with Dean so this is our first step.

"Do you like it?" Dean raised a brow looking down at me.

"I love it, the room has plenty of space for us and it's not cramped with the crib in there either she'll have a lot of room for tummy time." I smiled, looking down at Madison who was in my arms.

"That's what I was hoping for. She's already trying to push herself up when she's on her belly. She's doing really good with holding her head up by herself. This little one tries so hard on that. Don't you sweet girl. " Dean smiled, running his hand through her hair. We were worried about that because at first she couldn't hold her head up at all, it wasn't until about a week or so ago that we noticed she could do it by herself for a second, before then she couldn't do it at all it was like she didn't have the strength but the doctors said that it was okay as long as she's doing it before 4 months of age she'll be okay. The doctors said by 4 months she'll be able to hold her head up and sit up at the same time so we are hopeful she'll stay on track.

"She's doing so good, I'm so happy she is doing so good." I smiled. "And I'm also so happy our wedding is in two weeks. And I'm almost down to pre-baby weight. Just another few pounds." I smiled.

"I think you look gorgeous." Dean smiled leaning in to kiss me. "I'm so ready to see you walk down that aisle. I wish you'd let me see what your dress looks like."

"I know you do, but I want it to be a surprise. I want to see your face when you see it. It's so beautiful, I know you are going to love it." I smiled.

"I love anything you wear." Dean smiled. "I'm going to love you in it, and I'm going to love you out of it even more." Dean smirked.

"Oh I bet." I laughed. "So little lady, are you ready to go on the road with mommy and daddy?" Madison giggled her approval.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

It was Jasmine's first day back on the job. She was super nervous. We'd actually hired a nanny to go town to town with us. So we'd have someone to keep an eye on Madison while we were backstage. Jasmine doesn't trust anyone with our little one so we ended up hiring one of her cousin's Amy who she had grown up with. Jasmine said she trust's Amy with Madison because they used to baby sit together and she was always so good with kids.

"Hey Amy." Jasmine smiled once Amy reached us.

"I'm so excited to get to take care of Madison." Amy smiled. "She's so beautiful guys."

"Thanks, she's our world." Jasmine smiled. "Hey Madison, this is cousin Amy, she's going to be taking care of you when mommy and daddy aren't around. Mommy is going back to work tonight. So she's going to be really busy."

"But mommy and daddy will always make time for you." I smiled giving Madison a kiss on the top of the head.

"Always." Jasmine agreed.

"I've got to get to hair and make-up, I'll be back soon." Jasmine smiled, leaning forward giving me a kiss. "Mommy loves you princess." Jasmine kissed Madison, before handing her over to me.

"It's going to be great to see Jasmine back on the screen. She was always so intriguing to watch you know. She has a great presence to watch I tell ya." Amy, Jasmine's cousin smiled.

"That's for sure, my wife is one hell of an intriguing lady." I smirked. "Hell is a bad word, we won't tell mommy. You know she doesn't like daddy saying bad words in front of you."

Amy laughed and shook her head. "I always knew Jasmine would be a good mother, it's going to be great watching her as a mom. She was always so great with the kids we baby sat in high school."

"She's wonderful with Madison, Madison adores her mom." I smiled.

After a while of showing Amy around, introducing her to some of the people Jasmine and I know backstage, the people we are comfortable with Madison being around. I made sure to let Amy know Dana and Eva are not allowed anywhere near Madison. Sure as hell not after the way they were speaking about my wife. Roman and Baron had met up with us and I was introducing them to Amy. "So you grew up with Jasmine?" Roman questioned.

"Yeah, she's my cousin." Amy nodded with a smile.

"So how was she growing up?" Baron questioned.

"She was always the center of a attention. Not just because of her fire red hair, but because of her personality, everyone wanted to be around her." Amy smiled. "We actually had a baby sitting gig together, we had a couple families we baby sat for together when we were in high school, Jasmine was always a favorite of the kids they loved her. She always did so well helping the kids with homework, she could work wonders on the kids when it was time for bed, I'd have to chase them around for 15 minutes before I could get them to go to bed, but Jasmine she could snap her fingers and they'd go straight to bed." Amy laughed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jasmine raised a brow, walking over to stand next to me, fresh out of hair and make up.

"Dang girl, you look amazing." Amy smiled at Jasmine. "You don't look like you just had a baby 2 months ago at all." She laughed.

"Well thanks." Jasmine smiled then turned to me giving me a quick kiss. "Well what were you talking about?"

"You in high school, how great you were with kids." Roman stated.

"And how you were always the center of attention because of your sparkling personality growing up." Baron laughed.

Jasmine just laughed and shook her head. "So, I found out something tonight." Jasmine smiled.

"What's that?" I raised a brow.

"Well, I was talking with creative and they are changing my stage name." Jasmine smiled.

"Oh yeah?, to what?" I questioned.

"Jasmine Ambrose." Jasmine smiled. "I was telling Stephanie earlier that I don't want to hide our marriage, I'm done hiding things in my life. And well she talked with creative and we are working our marriage in, so nothing is hidden everything is in the open."

I smiled and leaned in and kissed her. "I like the sound of that." I smiled.

 **xXxXx**

 **Brock's Point Of View**

I sighed as I walked down to the main area, they were watching television. I stayed in the back, shaking my head as I realized it was wrestling they were watching I was about to turn around and head back to my cell when I saw Jasmine appear on the screen. I smiled to myself god, she was so beautiful.

I looked closer and saw they had changed her name plate. It now said Jasmine Ambrose. I growled at that, god why would they do that.

 **"Hello This is Jasmine Ambrose, please help me welcome my guests at this time Dean Amborse, and Roman Reigns." Jasmine smiled into the camera, then smiled over at the men who came in on either side of her. "So, you two are taking on The Miz and Bray Wyatt tonight. What is your plan of action?" Jasmine questioned.**

 **"Well it's simple we plan on going out there and kicking both of their asses." Roman stated.**

 **"And then I plan on heading backstage so I can celebrate with my beautiful wife." Dean smirked down at Jasmine then he leaned down and kissed her before making his exit. Leaving Jasmine smiling widely.**

I growled to myself and shook my head going to turn away. "She's hot, I bet she's good in bed." I heard one of the men say in front of me. "Is she Lesnar?, she any good? You would know, I mean she's your ex right? Before she left your ass." The man laughed as he made his way over to me.

The second he was in front of me I pulled back and brought my fist directly into his face, sending him flying back. "Shut your fucking mouth." I growled at him, a few of the guards jumped up, shoving me back towards my cell.

I shook my head as they slammed the cell door shut. Letting me know I was going to get a write up for this not that I give a damn. I shook my head as I laid down on my bed, closing my eyes slowly drifting off to sleep.

 _"Baby, baby we're home." I heard Jasmine call, from down the steps._

 _I walked down stairs smiling as I see my beautiful girl holding a blonde haired little boy who was about 2. I saw a little redheaded girl run from behind Jasmine and straight into my arms. "Daddy." She called jumping into my arms giving me a kiss on the cheek._

 _"Madison." Jasmine laughed. "Give daddy a minute before you jump on him."_

 _"I don't mind, I love getting kisses from my little girl." I smiled giving her a kiss on the top of the head. "Who's going to be turning 5 tomorrow?"_

 _"Me daddy, me." Madison squealed._

 _Jasmine just laughed and shook her head. "Well if you don't get up stairs and clean your room you won't be having a birthday party now will you?" Jasmine put her hand on her hip._

 _"Daddy." Madison pouted at me._

 _"You heard mommy." I kissed her cheek putting her down. "Go clean your room and when you are done daddy will get you a cookie." I smiled Madison running up the steps quickly giggling all the way up._

 _"Cookie, cookie." My little boy clapped his hands._

 _"Bryson wants a cookie." Jasmine laughed._

 _"Only if he gives his daddy loves." I smiled walking over to them, Bryson jumping into my arms giving me kisses on my cheeks._

 _"Cookie now?" He looked up at me._

 _"Go to the kitchen daddy will be there." I smiled putting him down, my little man running to the kitchen._

 _Jasmine wrapped her arms around me giving me a kiss. "I love you so much baby." Jasmine smiled. "And I love being your wife, you are and our babies are the best thing that has ever happened to me." She added as I wrapped my arms around her, leaning into kiss her again._

 _I felt a tug on my shirt and looked down to see Bryson with his arms across his chest, his little foot stamping the ground. "Cookie daddy." He whined._

 _"You better go daddy." Jasmine laughed giving me a quick kiss. "I'm gonna check on Madison and make sure she's cleaning." Jasmine smiled giving me another kiss before she got walked up the steps._

 _I bend down and pick up Bryson. "Let's go little man."_

 _"Cookies." He yelled clapping his hands causing me to laugh._

I woke up looking around, still in this hell hole of a jail cell. That's how my life should be, that's how it should be, Jasmine should be my wife, Madison should be living with me. We should be talking about more children.

"Poor Brock, sad about losing his woman. Too bad cause she's got a smoking hot body who would have thought she just had a baby a couple months ago." One of the guys said outside my cell.

"Yeah, he's locked in here and Dean Ambrose is probably getting a peice of that ass daily." Another one laughed.

"Lucky man." A third laughed.

"Shut your fucking mouth you bastards." I growled jumping off the bed, running over and grabbing one through the bars slamming his head into the bars over and over, before he's finally pulled away.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

I walked back out of the locker room after getting changed and throwing my hair up. I smiled as I saw Summer and Amy talking I walked over to them, Summer smiling at me with Madison in her arms. "Madison is spending time with Auntie Summer I see." I laughed.

"Of course, she loves Auntie Summer, don't you?" She smiled down at Madison. "Auntie Summer is your favorite isn't she. Well aside from mommy and daddy of course." She laughed.

"Yeah, Daddy's her favorite. She's a total daddy's girl." I laughed, as Summer handed Madison over to me. "So what were you all talking about?"

"Just your wedding, Summer's so excited to be your maid of honor." Amy smiled.

"Yeah I can't wait to watch my bestie get married." Summer smiled.

"We got the cutest little dress for Madison." I smiled.

"She's going to look adorable, although she's so freaking cute she'd look adorable in anything." Summer smiled poking at Madison's nose causing Madison to giggle slightly.

"I love seeing you as a mom." Amy smiled. "I'm glad we get to hang out again, it's been so long." Amy smiled.

"It has been a while, since we've done more than talk on the phone." I laughed.

"Yeah cause you are so busy." Amy laughed. "Especially now, with this little one." Amy smiled at Madison. "She looks so much like you, I was looking at pictures my mom has of us when we were little there is a picture of you when you were like 8 months, and let me say she looks just like you."

"Oh my goodness, I want to see that." Summer smiled.

"No, no baby pics." I shook my head. "You tell your mom to burn those." I laughed.

"I wish she has that picture of us from our middle school winter dance, when we thought it was cool to dye our hair pink and blue." Amy grimaced.

"Oh god no." I shook my head.

"Oh now that I have to see." Dean laughed walking up behind me, his arms wrapping around me giving me a kiss on the cheek. And then kissing Madison on the head.

"Oh no, absolutely not, I'll burn that picture myself." I said very matter of fact like.

"It can't be that bad." Summer laughed.

"Oh it is." Amy nodded. "I'm surprised our mothers let us go to that dance, we didn't let them know we were dying our hair pink and blue. Jazzy's dad flipped out, I don't think I've ever heard that many curse words from his mouth to this day." She laughed.

"I wonder if Madison's ever going to do that." Summer laughed.

"No, she's going to love her hair the way it is." Dean smiled. "She's going to know she's perfect the way she is, isn't that right princess." He kissed her forehead.

"Oh look at Daddy Ambrose again." Baron laughed, this time walking over with John Cena

And Nikki Bella.

"Oh, look John." Nikki nudged him. "She's so freaking cute."

"She is pretty darn cute." He laughed.

"She's more than pretty cute." Summer corrected.

"That's right she's the prettiest little girl in the whole world." Dean smiled down at our little girl.

"Oh can I hold her?" Nikki looked up at me and Dean.

"Sure." I smiled handing Madison over to Nikki.

"God, she's so perfect Jasmine." Nikki smiled.

"Thanks, I think so too." I smiled.

"So she's going to be around all the time?" Baron questioned.

"Yeah, she's coming on the road with us. My cousin Amy is going to be our nanny." I smiled.

"Yay, this means we get more time with her." Nikki beamed.

"You guys are going to give her ideas." John shook his head.

"I used to think the same way as you John. But let me tell you, she and Jasmine are the best things that have ever happened to me. Being a dad is so amazing, I wouldn't trade it for the world." Dean stated, I smiled up at Dean who wrapped his arms around me giving me a kiss on the cheek. God this man was so amazing I couldn't think of a better man to spend my life with.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Here we are, this chapter had a little of Brock what did you think of him seeing Jasmine on TV and his reaction? How about that dream? What do you think of Jasmine and Dean on the road again, at least they get their little girl on the road too. I thought it'd be a good thing to show everyone she was no long connected to Brock by using Ambrose as the last name and no longer going by Collins, now it's clear to everyone even on screen she's Dean's wife. What are your thoughts on this and the entire chapter as a whole. Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow and favorite. You all rock!**

 **REVIEWS= LOVE**

 **Wolfgirl2013- Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **Skovko- Yep finally Dean gets to make love to his wife, he's been waiting so long. Thank for the review! :)**

 **Debwood-1999- Thanks for the review, and yeah I think that might be a good idea for her to do, Jasmine is the type that would want to use her story to help people. And thanks for the idea with Brock, it was a good little jab to him knowing that's how his life could have been if he wasn't such a screw up and asshole. ! :)**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- For sure she's one lucky woman! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **Jaliciawwe- Thanks for reading and reviewing I'll check out your stuff when I get a chance! :)**


	57. Let's Play Cupid!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

I smiled as I woke up in Dean's arms, we'd been on the road for a week together and it was amazing. I love having the bus it makes it so easy to take care of Madison and get rest well as much as Madison lets us.

And Dean he is so amazing, he pampers me like crazy and then there is the fact that the love making is so amazing, like beyond amazing. He knows just what I need, he knows my body so well it's crazy. I swear I don't have to say a word he knows just what my body needs when it needs it.

I heard Madison start to fuss in her crib. I smiled over at Dean who groaned and nuzzled my neck. "I'll get her, you've been busy most of the night." I smirked.

"You kept me busy, I didn't think you were going to let me sleep. You kept wanting round, after round, after round." Dean said kissing my neck. "Not that I'm complaining."

I smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. "I love you, so much Dean."

"And I love you, more than you could ever even imagine." Dean smiled leaning in to kiss me himself.

I smiled and climbed out of bed finding my panties and shorts on the floor.

"Oh who needs clothes." Dean called from the bed.

I laughed and shook my head as I slipped on my tank top. "You do know we have a bus driver so if I go out there in my birthday suit, I might give the old man a heart attack." I laughed then opened the door to walk out so I could make a bottle for Madison.

I smiled at my cousin Amy who was sitting on the couch watching some tv. We offered to put her up at hotels along the way and rent her a car if she didn't want to stay on the bus with us, because I didn't want her to have to sleep on the bunk all the time but she swore it was actually very comfortable but she said every now and then she might take a hotel room if she decided to go out for a night or something. I have to admit it was good to have my cousin around, I'd missed having her here we used to be so close.

"How did you sleep?" I smiled as I turned around to face Amy as I shook up Madison's bottle.

"Great." Amy smiled.

"I'm glad, I really don't want you to be uncomfortable when trying to sleep." I said.

"I'm not, compared to some of the places I've slept this is heaven." Amy laughed.

We both turned to the door when we heard it open. I smiled as I saw Dean come out in a pair of jeans and black tank Madison in his arms. "She's not in a mood for daddy right now." He laughed handing her over to me.

"Oh yay, a mommy mood." I smiled giving her a kiss on the top of the head. Madison cooing at me. "I love her mommy moods." I said with a smile. "She's a total daddy's girl, she's almost never in a mommy mood, so when they come I love them."

"She seems like a daddies girl." Amy laughed. "That's going to get Dean in some trouble when she gets older, she's going to know how to work him just like you did Uncle Mike." She added.

"Oh will not." Dean scuffed.

"Oh, she will." Amy and I said in unison, then laughed.

"Do you always do that? That's like the 10th time you've spoken in unison." He laughed.

"We used to do this all the time when we were younger, our mothers swore we could read each others minds." I said. "We were together all the time, so were our moms, they are twins."

"Wow, I didn't know that." Dean said

"Our moms had a falling out years ago. None of us really know why." Amy said.

"Are they identical?" Dean questioned.

"No, actually they look almost exactly alike, the only way you can tell them apart is my mom has blonde hair, and Aunt Rita has Black hair, my mom said our grandmother said almost fell over when she saw how different colors their hair was, she thought it'd work it's self out when they got older but their hair stayed the same." I nodded.

"Yeah, I always thought it was kind of telling because my mom is a very dark person I guess you can say, not so much she's dark just she's a bit of a-, she's a bit of a bitch, a lot of a bitch actually, I can't stand my mom sometimes." Amy laughed. "And Aunt Rhonda is the light hearted one, I used tell my aunt I wish she'd rub off on my mom. And Aunt Rhonda would say if it hasn't worked by now it won't."

"Well hopefully they will get along at the wedding, your parents already said they'd be there." I said.

"I'm sure they will." Amy nodded. "So you haven't told me what you are wanting me to do with Madison for the wedding."

"Because you are going to be there as our guest, not nanny. Mom and dad are going to keep her the night before and the couple nights after the wedding. So you will have that time off." I smiled.

"Of course it will be paid." Dean added.

"Wow, this is exciting. You know I've never been to a wedding." Amy laughed.

"Well I'm glad you are going to be at mine." I smiled. "I'm so glad we are getting caught up again, we used to be so close."

"I'm sure we will get there again." Amy smiled.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

I sat in catering along with Roman, Baron and Amy who had Madison on her lap. "So are you ready for your wedding?" Baron questioned.

" definitely, I know Jasmine wanted a big wedding. She says she'd be okay with just our little private ceremony but I know deep down she wants one." I said taking a sip of my water.

"Yeah, she always wanted a big wedding with all her family and friends. We used to sit up all night and plan our weddings, she swore she would find the perfect guy and they'd fall in love and get married with all her family and friends, she'd be wearing a big beautiful gown. There would be doves, and flowers everywhere. Then her and her prince charming would settle down and have a house full of kids." Amy stated. "Looks like it's all coming true for her." Amy smiled.

"Yes, I'm going to make sure she has everything she's ever dreamed of." I smiled. "Mommy deserves nothing but the best right princess." I smiled tapping Madison's little nose causing her to giggle.

"There's my god daughter." Summer ran up, taking Madison from Amy's arms.

"Well I can see Jasmine spoke to you, and I guess you said yes." I laughed, Jasmine had decided she wanted Summer for Madison's god mother, and I had decided on Roman as her god father we both agreed on the other ones choice as well. I knew Summer was a big part of Jasmine's life she's her best friend after all. "You and Roman going to be able to handle your god parent duty's together?"

"Well duh, of course I was going to say yes. Jasmine's my best friend, so I kinda new she was going to ask me." Summer smirked. "I'm sure me and the big dog can get along for this little ones benefit."

"You know you'd of made whoever she would have picked life's hell." Roman laughed.

"Oh yeah, for sure I would of." Summer nodded.

"Would of what?" Jasmine questioned, walking up a robe around her a pair of heels on.

"I'd of caused trouble for whoever you decided to be Madison's god mother over me." Summer spoke up.

Jasmine laughed and shook her head. "Yeah for sure you would of, no doubt." She nodded.

"What's with the get up?" I raised a brow.

"Bikini shoot." Jasmine opened up her robe and I could see her tiny little string red bikini. Damn my wife was drop dead gorgeous, she was so proud that she was back to her pre-baby weight, actually she was down 4 pounds she told me, not that I cared she still would look beautiful no matter what, she was also happy she hadn't gotten any stretch marks, she used coco butter like it was no one's business. Plus her breasts haven't gone down so she had a very full cup right now.

"Wow, MILF ALEART." I heard Zack Ryder call from behind me, I turned around and saw that his eyes all over my wife, I swear I even see some drool. "Damn woman, you should walk around like that all day, every day."

"If you know what's good for you, you'll put your eyes back in your head, pick your tongue up off the floor and get your eyes off my wife." I said almost in a warning tone. Zack backing away quickly running off.

Jasmine laughed and shook her head as she wrapped the robe back around her and tied it. Then took Madison into her arms.

"Oh Dean's acting a little jelly." Summer laughed. "You should get used to it Dean, there are going to be a lot of pervs jacking off to your wife's bikini photos." Summer stated.

"Summer." Jasmine gasped.

"It's true." Summer shrugged. "I've got to go get ready for tonight, I'll see you later." Summer said before walking off.

"Are you sure you don't have any second pick for god mother?" I raised a brow. "She's umm, something ... special."

"Oh Dean, she's my best friend. I've heard you say a hell of a lot worse." Jasmine laughed.

"True, very true." I laughed. "How about I take Madison, and you go back and put some clothing on, before we have anymore Milf Alerts."

She shook her head and handed Madison over to me, leaning in to give her a kiss. "Fine, I'll be back in a bit." Jasmine smiled and then leaned into give me a kiss before she walked off.

"I'm going to grab a water, anyone need anything?" Amy questioned.

"Nope, we're good I think." I smiled, and then Amy walked off.

"So... umm, is Jasmine's cousin, like.." Baron bit his lip. "Like is she single?"

"Umm, I don't know. I'd have to ask Jasmine." I shrugged. "Wait, do you have the hots for her?" I raised a brow.

"She's gorgeous." Baron shrugged. "But I was just wondering." Baron said standing up. "I've got to run, I'll catch you all later." He said then rushed off before Amy could make it back to the table.

"Is he okay?" She questioned sitting down.

"He's fine, he's just a bit odd." Roman laughed.

 **xXxXx**

Jasmine and I laid in bed after making love, Madison was fast asleep of course, I put her right to bed and she didn't put up a fight the good thing about being on the road she gets tuckered out from being at the arena and seeing all the people they just give her all the attention in the world and our little girl loves it, she loves being the center of attention.

"So, you know Baron asked me something today." I looked over at Jasmine.

"Oh really?, what was it?" She questioned.

"He asked if your cousin was single." I answered.

"Really?, why?. Do you think he likes her?" Jasmine raised a brow.

"He's totally got the hots for her, he thinks she's gorgeous." I stated. "But when I asked her, he clammed up and ran off before Amy got back to the table, I think I even saw a bit of a blush." I laughed.

"Oh, how cute." She almost squealed. "Amy's totally single, oh... we should get those two together."

"Oh come on, let's not interfere in our friends lives." I shook my head.

"But he likes her, and I'm sure she'll like him. He's actually her type I think well in the looks, she likes guys like him. He's kinda like all the other guys she's dated, expect he's a sweet guy and her other guys were assholes. I think it'd be good for both of them." Jasmine said.

"I don't.. I don't know." I shook my head.

"Oh come on, please lets do it... I so think it could work." Jasmine pouted her lip. "Come on, Dean let's play cupid."

I groaned. "Fine, I guess." I sighed.

"Yay." Jasmine wrapped her arms around my neck leaning in and giving me a kiss. I wrapped my arms around her tightly as I pulled her closer to me to add depth to the kiss. God I love this woman I swear she could make me walk across hot coles if she wanted me too. But hey Happy Wife Happy Life, also when she's happy she does things that make me very, very happy.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Only a few more chapters to go, :(How are you all liking this chapter? Please leave a review and let me know what you all think of it! Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite this story! It means so much to me!**

 **REVIEWS= LOVE**

 **Wolfgirl2013- Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy the update! :)**

 **Skovko-lol I'm happy you are enjoying it! Thanks for reading and reviewing as always! :)**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Dean is such a good daddy, and yep Brock is right where he belongs, he can't hurt Jasmine or Madison ever again! :)**

 **Jaliciaherring- Thanks for the review! :)**


	58. Bachelorette Surprise!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

Dean and I pulled up to my parents place, it was the day before the wedding and we were dropping off Madison to my parents so me and Dean could have some alone time together. I got out of the car and grabbed Madison out of her car seat, Dean grabbing her pack-n-play and her diaper bag. "I'll get the base and car seat before we leave." Dean said shutting the trunk and walking up behind me.

When we got to the porch my parents were already waiting with the door open. "There is my beautiful granddaughter." My mother smiled holding out her arms for Madison who giggled and reached out. "Oh she's reaching for people now."

"Yep, I just love it." I smiled, handing Madison over to my mother then leaning in to give my dad a hug.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" My dad smiled down at me as we all walked inside.

"Oh yes, I'm so excited." I smiled. "You ready to give me away tomorrow? Again?"

"I feel like it should be easier to give you away this time being as you are already married but it isn't." Dad shook his head. "No more weddings, I don't want to have to do it again okay?" he laughed.

"Don't worry I don't plan on marrying another man so I think you will be off the hook for me." I laughed. "Lucky for you I think you still have awhile before you have to worry about giving away Julia."

"Thankfully." My dad nodded. "You just wait until there is some boy who wants to come and take Madison out, you'll know just how hard it is." My dad looked to Dean who shook his head.

"Oh no, boys have cooties so Madison won't like them." Dean poked Madison's little nose causing her to giggle. "Right princess."

I laughed and shook my head. "That will wear off at about 10 years of age."

"Or 6 years of age like you." My mom pointed out. "Jasmine hated boys until she was about 6 and then she realized daddy was a boy so if daddy didn't have cooties maybe all boys didn't have cooties. So she'd play with them, we'd have little boys come to our front door knocking. They wanted to know if Jazzy could play. I remember one time when she was 8 her brother didn't like the boy who came over to ask her to play and he told her she moved to Alaska to live in an igloo. The boy actually believed him."

"I guess I'll let those boys know she moved to Alaska to live in an igloo also then. " Dean shrugged.

I laughed and shook my head "Why don't we just ship her off to an all girls school when she starts to like boys that's probably the only way you can keep a girl from a boy if she really wants him. Although sometimes that still won't stop her if she's stubborn enough."

"An all girls school sounds nice." Dean nodded.

"We aren't sending her to an all girls school." I laughed shaking my head. "Don't worry baby girl mommy won't let daddy send you to that big bad all girls school. You'll have no fun what so ever."

"She doesn't need to have fun with boys." Dean said.

"Agreed." My father added.

Me and my mother both shook our heads laughing. "Let me give her kisses." I said holding my arms out taking Madison into my arms. "Mommy loves you princess, you be good for your grandma and grandpa. Mommy and Daddy will see you in the morning, I can't wait to see you in your little dress you are going to look adorable."

Dean smiled and kissed her forehead. "Daddy loves you princess." Dean smiled running his fingers through her curly red hair.

"She's going to have so much fun with grandma and grandpa." My mother smiled.

"Call us if you need, she's had a bit of a cough." I said giving Madison more kisses.

"She coughed once." Dean shook his head. "She'll be fine love." Dean said rubbing my back. "Tell mommy you'll be just fine baby girl." Dean smiled at Madison who cooed.

"Man, I just hate leaving her." I sighed. "But... I know she'll be fine with mom and dad. But I swear if she needs us at all you have to call us mom and dad."

"We will, but don't worry. We are very capable of taking care of her, even if she has a slight cough. Don't worry you two go have some alone time before you guys have to separate for the night, remember you can't see the bride the day of the wedding until she walks down the aisle." My mom smiled.

"Where are you guys staying tonight? You can always come back and stay with us tonight, it'd be nice having you stay here in your old room for the night." My dad offered.

"Dean is going to be going with his boys tonight. And Summer and I are going to have a girls night after we split up tonight, ... we are going to stay up late and do each others toes and watch movies and eat ice cream." I smiled.

"That sounds like fun." My mom smiled. "I just can't wait tell I see you tomorrow all done up, you are going to look so beautiful, I can't wait."

"Neither can I." Dean smiled looking over at me.

"We'll we should go, if we don't go now I'm going to think of reason's to stay." I sighed, Dean laughing and nodding giving Madison a kiss on the top of her head, then so did I before I handed her over to my mother. "Call us if you need anything please." My mother and father both reassured us, more me then Dean that she'd be just fine with them.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

I smiled as I saw Jasmine walk out of the bathroom all did up, she looked absolutely beautiful with her hair all natural and curly she left it down and put on my favorite red dress of hers. She looked stunning in it, but then again when doesn't she.

"Would you stop?" She giggled as I wrapped my arms around her, nibbling at her neck.

"You should know better than to put on that dress, it makes me want to take it off of you." I rasped in her ear.

"Well you can't. Not tonight at least we have reservations down at the restaurant so let's go." Jasmine smiled giving me a kiss before slipping out of my arms. Taking my hand she leads me to the door.

Once we make it downstairs we got sat down and ordered our drinks to start with, Jasmine actually deciding to let loose a bit and have a strawberry Margarita since she wasn't driving anywhere tonight.

"To us." I smiled raising my glass.

"To forever." She smiled clinking her glass with mine.

"Forever sounds wonderful." I smiled taking a sip of my drink.

"I know, I so excited for tomorrow. I know it's going to be everything I've dreamed of and more." Jasmine said as she smiled.

"I hope so, that's the plan." I smiled, we finished our food as we made our way out of the res truant we ran into Roman and Baron. And Summer and The Bella Twins.

"What are you two doing here?" Jasmine raised a brow.

"Well Summer told us about this sleep over so we decided to join. We'll have so much fun." Nikki smiled.

"Man they are having a sleep over they are going to be having pillow fights and all we get is beer." Baron shook his head.

"We can have pillow fight if you want one." Roman said sarcastically.

"I'll pass, you aren't my idea of a pillow fight partner." Baron laughed.

All the ladies laughed and shook their heads. "Let's go, we have a full night." Summer said tugging on Jasmine's hand.

"Man I thought we'd have more time, we only had a chance for a little of the alone time we wanted." Jasmine sighed, looking up at me. I know what she was talking about we only had the chance to make love once before we went to dinner but I know we have forever to make love.

"I know, but don't worry have forever. I Love You, I'll see you at the alter." I smiled leaning forward to give her a kiss, Jasmine wrapping her arms around me adding more depth to the kiss. Before Jasmine was dragged off by Summer and her friends.

"Let's go get hammered." Baron patted my back Roman laughing and pushing me towards the door.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

We got back to the hotel room we'd run into Amy on the way up, Summer invited her to this sleep over, the way they all looked at each other I had a feeling they were up to something but I let it go. Summer had gotten us all custom PJ's the twins and Amy had white shorts with Team Bride in dark pink rhinestones on the butt and matching white tank that said team bride in dark pink rhinestones on the front. Summer had the same except her's said Maid Of Honor on the butt and Maid Of Honor on the front of her tank. Mine however said BRIDE in the rhinestones on the butt and BRIDE on the front of my tank as well. Summer gave me a tiara that had a veil on it to put on and we all took pictures, we had a tough time getting the timer set on the camera but we eventually got it being the smart ladies we are.

We all made sure to post it to our social media. After I'd posted it to twitter I put my phone down and turned around to face the ladies who all had smirks on their faces. "What are you guys up too?" I raised a brow.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Brie smirked.

"Oh, that must be room service." Nikki said nudging Summer who nodded.

"I'll get it." Summer said.

"Why did you order room service?" I shook my head. "I thought you were ordering a pizza?"

"Oh, don't worry you'll like it." Summer assured me heading over to the door.

Nikki and Brie grabbed me pulling me to the bed putting a blindfold on me. "What are you guy doing?" I got nervous this is never a good thing in the movie's something bad always happens.

I heard them put on some music, some awful trashy techno music. "What the hell?" I shook my head taking off the blindfold I gasped there was a man in a fireman costume.

"I heard you had a fire you needed put out." The tall man said, and started to dance and take off his jacket showing off his muscular form. Causing the girls to yell in delight clearly enjoying the show. I blushed bright red as I brought my hands to my eyes again.

"Come on enjoy it." Summer said as she and Amy moved my hands from my eyes.

"I think I might need to pull out my big hose." The man now grabbed his pants that pulled apart and threw them leaving him in just a skimpy g-string. The guy now moves closer to me and starts to shake his junk in front of me.

"Oh god, you guys I'm going to kill you." I moved back trying to move back but the twins had moved behind me and pushed me forward. Saved by the bell my phone rang and I shot up. "Sorry I have to get this, you guys enjoy the show. It might be my parents about my baby." I said moving past allowing the guy to now show all the ladies' attention much to their delight. I moved into the bathroom locking the door as I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I answered.

 _"Hello beautiful? How's it going?" Dean questioned. "I saw the picture you posted on twitter you looked hot, nice little ass shot you had." He laughed._

"Oh we are having a great time... these lovely ladies decided to hire a male stripper who is trying to put out my fire with his big hose." I shook my head.

 _"Oh is he now?" I heard Dean let out a slight growl. "You let him know you have a husband who does just fine doing that on his own."_

"Oh don't worry I will." I laughed. "What's going on with you guys?" I questioned.

 _"Well it seems they had the same idea as your friends did." He laughed._

"Oh so they got you a tall muscular man who wanted to put out your fire?" I laughed.

 _"Oh no, not unless they don't want to live to see tomorrow. They brought me to a strip club." Dean explained._

"Oh, I see... so how many big boobed bimbos have tried to rub their body's all over you?" I raised a brow.

 _"None, I told them I'd watch the strippers but I didn't want a some random chick rubbing fake parts all over me." He stated causing me to laugh. "I'll wait until tomorrow and have you rub your body all over me."_

"Oh that I will do." I smiled. "I can't wait to see you, I miss you already." I sighed.

 _"I miss you too love." He said. "I'll talk to you in the morning, I love you."_

"I love you too." I smiled.

 _"Make sure you let fire boy know that this isn't some movie where the stripper runs off with the bride before the wedding. You are already married, to a man who just so happens to be called the lunatic fringe, and I'll have no problem coming over there to kick his ass if he even thinks about it.." He stated._

I laughed and shook my head. "I'll make sure he knows, I love you see you tomorrow." I smiled hanging up the phone. I can't wait until I can finally see my husband tomorrow it's going to be such a wonderful day tomorrow, I just know it's going to be everything I have ever dreamed of and even more. Now to go out there and try to keep fire boy's hose off me.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: First let me say I'm sorry this took so long to get out. Okay looks like Summer and the twins pulled off a bit of a bachlorette party for Jasmine as did Roman and Baron. Are you all ready for the wedding in the next chapter? Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter! Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite this story! You all rock!**

 **REVIEWS= LOVE**

 **Skovko- That would be a crul twist! Thanks for the review! :)**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Thanks hope you enjoy the update the wedding is next ! :) Thanks for the review! :)**

 **Takerschick- Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy the update! :)**

 **Wolfgirl2013- Thanks for the review hope you enjoy the update! :)**

 **Jalicia herring- Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy the update! :)**


	59. The Dream Wedding!

**Jasmine's Point of View**

I stretched out and felt my arm bump someone. I turned over wondering who it could be because I know Dean didn't sleep here last night. I turned over and saw Summer sleeping next to me, then laughed to myself remembering we were having that sleep over and then it ended up being a bachlorette party. I looked beside Summer and saw Amy next to her and then the Brie was laying on the bottom of the bed and Nikki on the couch.

"So we couldn't fit one more on the bed?" I laughed rubbing my head, it start to pound slightly. God how much did I drink last night.

"Brie kept kicking me." Nikki groaned, sitting up on the couch.

"You were the one kicking me." Brie said defending herself.

"Oh down kids." I sighed leaning back against my pillow. I heard my phone ring and reached over and grabbed it I smiled when I saw Dean's name pop up on the screen. "Morning." I smiled answering the phone.

 _"You know waking up with a life size monkey wearing a bra and pantie set isn't anywhere near as good as waking up with you in my arms." Dean rasped into the phone. "I have no idea how this fucking thing ended up in my bed." He added._

"Well me I actually woke up with 3 women in my bed." I smirked letting out a light laugh. "And another one is climbing in as we speak." I added as Nikki climbed up next to Brie.

 _"Are you switching teams on me?" He laughed._

"No not so much." I laughed. "Did you have a good time last night?"

 _"Yeah I guess, it'd of been better if I could have spent it with you." He sighed._

"I know what you mean but we had a pretty good time, even after the stripper left. Watching movies and ordering room service, then we had a good old fashioned pillow fight." I laughed.

 _"God that sounds like so much more fun then I had." He laughed._

"Yeah seems like it." I laughed. "At least you only had to deal with it for one night." I reminded him.

 _"Thank goodness." He laughed. "Well the guys are yelling at me, I love you. You're going to see Madison before me today so give her kisses for me."_

"I will, and I love you too." I smiled and then hung up putting the phone down. "God I love that man." I beamed.

"So you told him you woke up with three women in your bed?" Summer laughed.

"Yeah I had to one up him you know he let me know about him waking up with a life size monkey wearing a bra and pantie set in his bed." I laughed.

"Yeah you got the better end of the deal." Nikki laughed.

"For sure." I nodded.

"Who is that now?" Summer raised a brow.

I looked at my phone as it was ringing it was a face time call from my mom. I smiled. "She must be calling to let me talk to Madison." I smiled, everyone gathering around me the best they could.

"Hello." My mom smiled. "She's been up since bright and early. I think she knows what a big day today is." My mom laughed.

"You think huh? Do you know what a big day is Madison?" I laughed, My mom had the phone camera pointed at Madison I could tell she was trying to get at me through the phone. "Oh Madison, mommy misses you so much. I can't wait to see you and give you a million kisses, and so does daddy he misses you like crazy too princess." I smiled

"She's been giving your dad mini heart attacks all morning, even when she's on the floor playing he freaks out if someone is walking to fast or something is on the floor. I swear he thinks she's made of glass. You'd think he hasn't raised 3 children already." My mother laughed.

"Dean gets like that too." I laughed. "She almost rolled off the couch the other day and he almost had a heart attack." She is getting so good at trying to roll over I'm so proud of my little girl.

"Well I just wanted you to get your morning dose of her, I'll see you in a little bit. Your dad is already all moody you'd think he hasn't already done this once before with you." My mother laughed.

"Oh he warned us he'd be like this today." I nodded. "But I'll see you soon love you all." I smiled then hung up.

"Oh daddy doesn't want to give away his daughter again." Brie smiled.

"No, he said it better be the last time we have a wedding." I laughed.

"Thankfully he won't have to worry about my sister for a while at least." I laughed.

"Yeah, at least 5 years I'd say girl can't settle down." Amy nodded.

"For sure." I agreed.

 **xXxXx**

Summer, Amy and I all walked up to the front door of my parents home. I knocked on the door my father opening the door "Hey peanut." My dad smiled hugging me.

"Hey daddy." I smiled pulling back. "You remember Summer."

"Of course." He nodded. "Hello Amy." He smiled.

"Hello Uncle Mike." Amy smiled.

"Come on in." My father moved to allow all of us in.

Once we were inside I made a b-line for the back room where they had Madison taking a little nap. I smiled down at her. "She's so sweet." Summer whispered.

"I know, she's so perfect." I whispered back, not low enough cause she woke up. "Hey princess." I smiled, Madison started waving her arms towards me.

I reached down and picked her up giving her a kiss on the head. "Oh mommy missed you so much." I held her tightly against my body. "Oh mommy hates spending the night away from you and daddy." I sighed.

"Oh I was wondering how long it'd take for you to wake her up." My mother laughed from the door.

"Hey I didn't wake her up, we were quite." I argued.

"Sure you were." My mom laughed. "She missed you, she was starting to get a bit cranky." my mother stated.

"Aww, did you miss your mommy?" I smiled down at Madison. Madison smiled up at me reaching forward pulling on my hair trying to put it in her mouth as she laid her head on my chest letting out a little content sigh.

"Oh she just loves her mommy it's so cute." Summer smiled.

"And her mommy just loves her to pieces." I smiled. "Are you ready to see your mommy and daddy get married?" I smiled down at my little girl.

"No." I heard my dad groan from the back of the room.

I laughed and shook my head.

"Oh daddy, it will be fine." I said walking over to him patting his chest. "Here, hold her it will make you feel better. " I handed Madison over to my dad who smiled giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "See Madison makes everything better, I'm going to go look at the back yard real quick why don't you three ladies come with me, Aunt Paula should be here any minute right?"

"Yeah." My mother rolled her eyes.

"Mother." I warned.

"I know." My mother sighed.

"Come on, let's get out there." My mother started to usher us out the door.

 **xXxXx**

We walked back inside when we were finished my father had shown my aunt Paula in. "Mom." My cousin Amy walked over giving her mother a hug.

"Hey sweetie." My aunt smiled giving her a hug back.

"Hello Paula." My mother said from behind me crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hello Rhonda." My aunt said.

"Well isn't this a lovely family reunion." I shook my head.

"Hello sweetie." my aunt smiled. "Come here and give your aunt a hug." She held her arms open.

I smiled and walked over to my aunt giving her a hug. "Hey aunt Paula." I smiled.

"So are you going to introduce me to your sweet little girl." Aunt Paula smiled.

"Of course." I smiled and reached over taking Madison from my dad. "Aunt Paula this is Madison Rose Ambrose, Madison this is mommy's Aunt Paula." I smiled.

"She is just darling Jasmine, so beautiful." My aunt smiled.

"Thanks, she and her daddy are my whole world." I smiled giving Madison a kiss on the top of the head.

"I can't wait to meet this wonderful man." Paula smiled. "I'm waiting for my daughter to bring me home wonderful guy. She's so beautiful and so kind she needs to settle down."

"Mother." Amy almost growled.

"Oh we're working on it." I smirked me and Summer giving each other looks briefly.

"Really?" Paula raised a brow.

"Yes, Summer and Jasmine are trying to hook me up with a wrestler named Baron." Amy stated.

"Oh is that right?" Paula questioned. "How is this Baron guy, is he a good guy?"

"He's an amazing guy. He's a good friend of Dean's, Madison loves him too... she just loves his colorful tattoo's." I smiled. "He's such a sweet guy, and he really likes Amy... and Amy really likes him... they just need to stop playing games with each other."

"Is that right?" Paula raised a brow. "Do you like him Amy?"

"Well yeah." Amy nodded. "He's gorgeous, and sweet... I don't know, he's a superstar what does he want with me?"

"You're fucking hot." Summer blurted out.

"Summer." I scolded.

"Opps... sorry. Don't listen to Auntie Summer Madison, that's a naughty word, don't say Fucking. I mean don't say the F work, say freaking." Summer shook her head.

"Okay Summer just forget it will you?" I shook my head laughing. "If her first word is a curse word Dean's going to have your head." I laughed.

Summer laughed "Probably."

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." I walked over to the door opening it I smiled when I saw Baron. "Oh you showed up." I smiled I wanted Baron to show up early to help set up chairs in the backyard.

"Of course, you say jump, I say how high." He laughed walking in, letting the door shut behind him. He saw Amy and smiled. "Hey Amy." He smiled.

"Hey Baron." Amy smiled tucking her hair behind her ears. Stumbling forward when her mom shoved her forward slightly.

"Baron this my Aunt Paula, Amy's mom." I smiled introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you mam." Baron smiled holding his hand out, my aunt shaking his hand.

"You as well." My Aunt nodded.

Madison who was in my arms start to get excited hearing his voice, usually when Baron is around her Uncle Roman and Daddy are around as well. She started looking around as if she was looking for someone. Then started crying.

"What's wrong little lady?" Amy questioned.

"I think she misses her daddy." I said. "Usually Uncle Baron comes around when daddy is around." I said.

"If you want I can call Face Time Dean and let her seem him." Baron offered.

"That'd be wonderful." I smiled.

"That's so sweet Baron." Summer smiled.

"Here, I'll go into the kitchen while you talk to Dean." I give Madison and kiss on the top of the head before I handed her over to Baron, she looked so small in his big arms. "Mommy will be back, you'll be fine with Uncle Baron won't you?, he's gonna call daddy for you." I smiled poking her little nose before I walked off.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

Roman and I were still at the hotel, were weren't supposed to leave for another hour. I was getting restless I just wanted to get this over with not because I didn't want to go through with it. but because I wanted to see my wife and baby girl again. I wanted to be able to see my wife and kiss her, touch her hold her.

"Man, this is the big day you excited?" Roman laughed

"Of course, I can't wait to see Jasmine in her wedding dress. I know she's going to look amazing." I smiled. "Can you believe it? Who would have thought I'd be married with a little girl right now. God it's crazy what the love of a good woman can do to a man." I stated.

"It true, I never thought I'd see the day I'd be standing next to you at the alter. Your best man, I always thought if it ever happend it'd be in some vegas chapel with you marrying some stripper you just met an hour before." Roman stated with a laugh.

"That's honestly how I saw it going for myself as well." I laughed. "But Jasmine changed that, god she's so amazing. I just can't believe she actually chose me. she could have anyone but she picked me." I smiled, I heard my phone going off.

I saw it was a face time call. I answered it and saw it was Baron who had Madison with him. I smiled. "Hey, what do you have my daughter with you for?" I raised a brow.

 _"She's been getting cranky, Jasmine said she misses her dad." Baron said holding her up Madison trying to get to me through the phone. "We have our answer considering she's trying to climb through my phone." He laughed._

"Oh, daddy will see you soon." I smiled. "Just another hour baby girl and daddy and Uncle Roman will be there." I said, Roman peeking in and waving at her.

 _"Well I'll let you go, I've got to get to work so you and Jasmine can get married again." Baron said. "Say bye to your dad Madison."_

"Bye baby, daddy will see you soon." I smiled then hung up. "God I can't wait to get there. I miss her and Jasmine, I can't see stand not seeing either of them, at least I get to see my little Madison when I get there, I get to hold her and give her little kisses."

"It's so great seeing you like this, I'm so proud of you man." Roman smiled nudging me.

"Don't get all sappy on me." I nudged him back.

 **xXxXx**

We made it to the house, Roman heading knocking on the door giving me to okay to come in. I smiled hugging my mother-in-law "She's up stairs, she's gonna stay upstairs the rest of the day until it's time and you are gonna stay downstairs." She said as I walked in the house. "That must be Madison, she's so cranky." My mother-in-law said, then we saw my father-in-law coming out with Madison in his arms.

I smiled and I saw her eyes light up when she saw me, I just love how she's always happy to see me. "How's daddy's little angel?" I smiled taking her from his arms, Madison holding onto me like her life depended on it. "Did you miss your daddy?" I smiled down at her, Madison reaching up grabbing my hair to pull my face down to hers so she could give me droll covered kisses all over my face.

"See I told you she'd be in a much better mood once she saw her daddy." I heard Amy coming down the steps. With another woman, who was a bit older. Baron right behind them, Roman and I were right he would be following Amy around like a puppy.

"As Always." Baron nodded.

"Of course she is, she's a daddy's girl." I smiled down at her. "Isn't that right baby?" Madison letting out a giggle and tugging on my hair again.

The phone started ringing Amy walked over answering it. "Collins residences." Amy answered the phone. "Umm, ... oh boy." She looked to me. "It's a collect call from Brock Lesnar."

I shook my head and looked over to my mother-in-law. "Can you take her into the other room?" I handed Madison over to her, Rhonda nodding and taking her out of the room. "Take the call." I said walking over towards the phone. "Put it on speaker." I added.

"Hello?" Amy answered.

 _"I need to speak to Jasmine Collins." Brock said._

"Jasmine Collins isn't here, Jasmine Ambrose is upstairs getting ready for our wedding." I said.

 _"Ambrose." Brock growled._

"Yep." I smirked. "Why the hell are you calling? You aren't supposed to call Jasmine, her number is on a blocked list."

 _"I'm calling her because no matter what anyone says I know we belong together, Jasmine loves me. and I love Jasmine. " Brock sighed. "Just let me talk to Jasmine, I need to talk to her. "_

"No, there is no way in hell I'm letting you talk to my wife." I spat.

 _"Why are you afraid that she's going to remember how much she loves me, and how we belong together, we have a beautiful little girl together." Brock said._

"Correction, Jasmine and I... have a beautiful little girl together. Madison is MY daughter." I corrected him. "Jasmine isn't going to remember anything except how much you hurt her, over and over again Brock. That's all you ever did was hurt her and my daughter." I spat. "So do yourself a favor and get over it, Jasmine is with me we are married and nothing is going to change that."

 _"I'm going to get out of here one day and I'm going to come back and take what's rightfully mine." Brock stated._

I heard someone pick up the other end of the phone, probably upstairs. "Who's using the phone?" I then heard Jasmine's voice on the line.

 _"Jasmine, babe. God it's so good to hear your voice. I've missed you so much." Brock said_.

"Brock?" I could hear the confusion in her voice.

"Jasmine, just hang up. I'm taking care of this." I sighed.

 _"Don't hang up babe. I need to talk to you. Please, I've been trying to get a hold of you but they have been monitoring my calls." Brock sighed._

"For a reason." I interjected.

 _"Shut up Ambrose." Brock growled._

"You shouldn't be calling here Brock." Jasmine said.

 _"Yes, yes I should Jasmine. I'm sorry about what happened last time I saw you, I'm sorry I hurt you babe. I swear, when I get out of here I'll never hurt you again, and I'll never scare you or Madison like I did. How is our girl? Is she around." Brock spoke as if they were having a conversation like any other. Like they talked everyday._

"That's enough, don't speak my daughters name." I growled. "Madison isn't your daughter Brock, That's it we are done, Jasmine honey let's hang up."

"Okay, Dean." Jasmine whispered.

 _"I should have killed you when I had the chance you son of a bitch, you'd be dead and I'd have my girl and my daughter." Brock snapped. "When I get out of here, Ambrose you are a dead man, I'm going to kill you do you fucking hear me?" Brock yelled._

"Go to hell Lesnar." I said and hung up.

I shook my head and turned around. "Wow, he's unbelievable." Roman shook his head.

"I know, he's never going to get it though his head. Jasmine is MY wife." I growled, I turned to the stairs when I heard someone coming down the stairs it was Summer she seemed in a panic. "What's wrong?"

"It's Jasmine." Summer said. "She's crying, I need her mom maybe she can talk to her."

I didn't need to hear another word, I rushed past everyone and up the steps. I knocked on the door. "Who is it?" I heard Jasmine at the door.

"It's me." I said against the door.

"Go away Dean you can't see me." Jasmine sighed, through sniffles.

"I want to make sure you're okay." I said. "Summer said you're crying, just let me see you so I know you're okay Jasmine."

"I'm fine, just go away." Jasmine sighed.

"No you're not. Just let me see you please Jasmine." I sighed.

"No, just give me a few minutes and I'll be fine. I swear Dean I'll be okay." Jasmine swore.

"I'll go away if you open up the door and give me a kiss, I'll close my eyes." I suggested.

"Fine, I'll close my eyes and you close your eyes on the count of three I'll open my door and we will kiss and then that's it." Jasmine said. "When we finish we don't talk about him for the rest of the day, we can't let him ruin this day for us."

"Alright." I said. "I agree, nothing will ruin this for us my love."

"One, Two, Three." Jasmine counted and I closed my eyes and I heard the door open then felt her lips on mine, I smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist for a second before she pushed me back then she pushed the door shut.

"Oh come on, that was a wimpy kiss love." I sighed.

"Oh it will have to do for now." Jasmine said with a slight laugh. "I love you so much Dean, I'm not going to let him ruin this for us."

"I love you too Jasmine, and neither am I... I'll never let anyone ruin this for us. Or anything for us." I promised her.

"Will you go check on Madison for me?" She questioned.

"Of course love." I said "I Love you, I'll see you in a couple hours." I said then walked off, passing Summer on the way.

"She okay?" Summer raised a brow.

"She is now." I nodded.

"Good." She smiled. "You always know just what to do."

"It's my job." I smiled then walked off.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

I smiled at my mother as she turned around holding Madison in her arms she'd just gotten her dressed in her little white lace tutu dress she looked adorable it was puffy and so perfect for today. She was going to look so perfect, she was going to be pulled down the aisle in a little white and gold wagon by our flower girl and ring bearer. My mother walked over asking which of the two bow I wanted to put in her hair, one was a little white flower, and one was a little white and gold flower. I decided to go with the white and gold flower one.

"You look so beautiful princess." I kissed her cheek.

"You need to be getting into your gown." My aunt said walking over to me.

"Yes, you do." Amy nodded. "I can't wait to see you in it." She added

"Oh, I'm so excited." I smiled walking over to my gown bag.

I looked at myself after I put on my wedding gown, it was so beautiful, it was a Sexy Nude illusion lace dress, it went all the way down to the floor. And hugged all my curves. At first I wanted a big ball gown but then when I saw it I thought hey I just had my little girl and I am getting my body back why not show it off. And thankfully Everything was covered just right the lace tull was in just the right spots.

My hair was pulled up high it was a messy wavy up do. I had a few strands of hair hanging out framing my face. My make-up was a nice smokey look, I got one of our glam-girls from the company to do my hair and make up.

"God, you look so beautiful." My mother said as I looked over to her, her eyes tearing up.

"Don't, no tears' mom." I said. "I don't want to ruin my make-up."

"I'm sorry you just look so beautiful." My mother shook her head. "Doesn't your mommy look so beautiful, Madison."

"I'm so glad you decided to go with a more sexy look." Summer said walking over. "That big ball gown would have drowned that hot bod of yours."

"Is she always talking about how hot someone is?" My aunt raised a brow.

"Pretty much." Amy laughed.

"Sorry but Jasmine is hot, she just had a baby and she's got a smoking hot body already." Summer stated. "I'm just glad she decided to show it off."

"I'm glad my girl has a best friend like you." My mother smiled. "I wasn't sure about you at first, you seemed like a wild one."

"Oh, Summer is a wild one for sure." I laughed. "But she's my wild one." I smiled and hugged Summer.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

I walked back into the living room so unbelievably uncomfortable in this damn tux. But I'm doing this for my wife she wants me in this penguin suit then I'll be in it. I heard someone coming down the steps and turned around it was Amy and her mother, I smiled when I saw my little girl in her arms.

"Don't you fella's look snazzy." Amy smiled.

"Wow, you look beautiful Amy." Baron smiled, stepping up behind me. I could see his cheek blush, god it was so plain to see this man had a crush on her.

"Thanks." Amy smiled, she had changed into her dress for the wedding. "Jasmine wanted me to bring her downstairs to see her daddy, she looks adorable doesn't she?"

"Just perfect." I smiled walking over to Amy taking Madison from her arms. "You just look so perfect my little angle." I gave her a little kiss on the cheek.

"So are you excited?" Amy questioned.

"Of course." I nodded.

"How's Jasmine?" I raised a brow.

"She's excited, trying to keep her mom from crying." Amy laughed. "She looks so beautiful, your mouth is going to drop for sure." Amy stated.

"Oh I'm sure, my wife is a stunner." I nodded. "Isn't that right?, mommy is the most beautiful woman in the world?" I smiled at Madison who agreed with me and giggled giving me kisses.

"I looked out the window man everyone is starting to get to their seats." Baron said. "I saw Steph and Hunter, the Bella and there Fellas are out there." He added.

"It's getting close." My father-in-law said walking into the room. "Oh don't you look adorable." He ruffled Madison's hair.

"How are you holding up Uncle Mike?" Amy raised a brow.

"Ready for this to be over, you'd think it'd be easy since she's already married but it's not." My father-in-law sighed.

"Oh, at least you got yourself a great son-in-law and a beautiful granddaughter out of the deal." Amy laughed.

"True." Mike laughed.

 **xXxXx**

 **(NO POV)**

Dean stood at the front of the alter waiting for his bride, he smiled nervously out the friends and family that had gathered to celebrate today with them. He couldn't explain it but he felt as if it was the first time he was marrying her, he was so nervous for some reason she wouldn't show up or something.

He saw everyone getting ready the bridesmaids and groomsmen were at the top of the aisle waiting for their cue, once the music hit. Nikki and Corey Graves made their way down the aslie, then a few steps behind was Amy and Baron, Brie and Sami. Then finally we had Summer and Roman come down the asle.

Dean smiled when he saw the little flower girl and ring berer pulling the little white and gold wagon with Madison in it, she was very content sitting in it she was playing with one of her little rattle toys.

When they made it down the aisle Dean leaned down and picked up Madison giving her a kiss on the cheek. Before he handed her over to his mother-in-law. Then stood back in his place.

"You ready for this man?" Roman asked him once he was back in his place.

"Yes totally ready for it." Dean nodded.

The wedding march started and everyone stood, then looked to end of the aisle. Jasmine was arm in arm with her father, looking stunning in her gown. Dean couldn't take his eyes off her as she started down the aisle, god she was gorgeous, he couldn't' see anyone but Jasmine it's like the rest of the world was gone and all he could see was his beautiful wife walking down that aisle in wedding gown, his heart started to race the closer she got to him. He felt like a school boy who was about to get his first kiss. What was wrong with him, how could this woman still get to him in so many ways.

"You cool?" Roman whispered.

"Yeah, she just looks so beautiful." Dean whispered back. "I can't believe I'm so lucky, I'm going to have her for the rest of my life."

Jasmine and Her father made it down the aisle. "Who gives this woman to this man?" The Priest questioned.

"Her mother and I do." Her father smiled and took Jasmine's hand leaning forward to give her a peck on the cheek. "Take care of my baby." He whispered to Dean.

"I will." Dean smiled taking Jasmine's hand, both walking over in front of the Priest.

Dearly beloved, we have come together today to re-join these two in holy matrimony. In the presence of god, and all your loved ones I ask you to state your intentions.

Dean and Jasmine have you come here to enter into marriage without coercion, freely, and wholeheartedly?

Dean and Jasmine(In Unison): I have

Are you prepared, as you follow the path of marriage, to love and honor each other for along as you both shall live?

Dean and Jasmine: I have

"Since it is your intention to enter into Holy Matrimony, join your hands, and declare your consent before god, and your loved ones." The Priest said.

Dean and Jasmine join hands, Dean mouthing he loved her. Jasmine doing the same.

"Dean and Jasmine would like to say a few words to each other."

"Jasmine, I never thought I'd be able to find someone who made me want to settle down and raise a then I met you and you changed me, for the better. You made me a better man then I ever thought I could be. You took a man who ran from any form of commitment and turned him into the man you see today. The man who looks forward to waking up in the middle of the night without little girl, the man who looks forward to waking up every morning to your beautiful face. I never thought I'd be the man who was sitting on the floor in a nursery reading 5 little monkeys to our daughter and signing along to her favorite part when mama called the doctor but I am, I'm that man and I'm so happy I am because the life I have with you and Madison is better than any life I could have ever thought was possible for myself and it's only possible because of you, because you took a chance on a guy like me. I promise for the rest of my life I'm going to be faithful to you, I'm going to love you, no matter what comes our way it's going to be you, me, and Madison against the world. I know we have a good life now but I promise our life is only going to get better from here."

Jasmine took a deep breath and as Dean wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Dean you honestly are the most amazing man I've ever met. I never thought in a million years I'd ever fall for you. You were the bad boy, the ladies man who I knew I could never let myself fall for, but somehow it happened. Before I knew it I went from chasing you away and dogging your phone calls, to you and I pick out a name for the baby I was carrying. You stepped up, and became not just the man I wanted in my life but the man I needed in my life. The man that Madison needs in her life, you are the most amazing father, I remember being so scared I wouldn't find the perfect man to be the father of my children, because I knew I wanted a man who would be as good as a father as my father is. But you are, you are so amazing, I knew it long before you realized it I remember I fell asleep on the couch on day and I didn't let you know I was awake but I heard you talking to my stomach, talking to Madison. You were telling her how you were going to do everything in your power to be a good father, to take care of her and me. To make both of us happy because we both deserve nothing but the best, And honestly being married to you I've got the best of everything, the best husband I could ask for, the best father for our daughter, and a best friend I can talk to about anything, my protector from the things that go bump in the night when I watch scary movies to late and I think I heard something in the closet or even under the bed you never laugh at me, you just go and check it out for me just to make sure, just to put my mind at ease. I've never felt so loved in my life Dean, you make me feel wanted, needed, loved, you make me feel like the most beautiful woman in the whole world. Although it does help that you tell me about 20 times a day how beautiful I am, and how much you love me, that never gets old. I promise you that I'm going to spend my life loving you and honoring you because you and Madison are my world and without you two I wouldn't be complete. You Dean Ambrose, and our daughter are the best things that have ever happened to me and I want to spend forever making you happy."

"May the Lord in his kindness strengthen the consent you have declared before your loved ones, and graciously bring to fulfillment his blessings within you. What God has joined, let no one put asunder." The Priest stated.

The Priest was handed the rings.

"May the Lord bless these rings, which you will give to each other as the sign of your love and fidelity."

"Amen." Jasmine and Dean said in Unison.

"Jasmine, receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity." Dean smiled as he slipped the ring on Jasmine's finger.

"Dean, receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity." Jasmine smiled, as she slipped the ring on Dean's finger.

"Here in front of God and your loved ones, By the authority vest in bed by the state of Nevada. I now re-pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss your bride." The Priest stated.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Dean smirked as he leaned forward cupping her face between his palms, and kissing her. Jasmine wrapped her arms around him to add more depth to the kiss as all their family and friends clap and cheer.

Dean and Jasmine both headed down the aisle, making their way into the house. As everyone headed over to the tent to have the reception.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

We were in Jasmine's room, Jasmine had to get out of her big gown and into something more comfortable before we joined the reception. I smiled as I put my arms around her from behind as she looked at herself in the mirror, she was still in her gown from the ceremony she said she just hated to take it off because it was so beautiful but she knew she wouldn't be able to have fun if she was worried about something popping out from under the sheer lace. "You look so beautiful, I swear my heart has never beat so fast as when I saw you in this gown for the first time. I swear if there wasn't a priest right behind us I might of said a few things that would be frowned on in the eyes of god." I smirked nipping at her neck.

"I'm glad you approve, I was nervous that it would be to sexy for a wedding. But Summer assured me it'd be tasteful and I'd look hot as hell." Jasmine giggled.

"She was right, not a woman alive that could look as good as you do in that dress." I smiled and kissed her neck, I started to undo her the back zipper of her dress, letting it slip down her body. "And I'm the luckiest SOB in the world, I get to spend the rest of my life looking at this flawless body of yours." I placed another kiss on her shoulder, as I wrapped my arms around her. "And touching it, and kissing it." I said kissing my way down her arm.

Jasmine moaned softly as I nibbled at her neck, sucking lightly. "Dean." She almost whined. "You know we can't right now, we have people waiting for us."

"I know, I know." I growled. "I can't wait I get all to myself for 10 whole days." I smirked as I watched her cross the room and grab her knee length white dress.

"So are you going to tell me where you're taking me?" She raised a brow, I'd been keeping it a secret.

"How does Barbados sound to you?" I raised a brow, watching her turn around after slipping on the dress.

"Sounds like heaven." She smiled walking over to me and turning so I could zip her up. "So you're taking me to Barbados? This is going to be great, but this is your way to keep me in a bikini the half the time huh?" She smirked at me as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Well yeah, but don't be surprised if I try to keep you naked for most of it." I smirked leaning down to kiss her. I sighed when there was a knock on the door. "We are coming right now." I yelled towards the door.

"Good, we are waiting on you." Summer yelled through the door.

"We should get going." Jasmine smiled. "Summer will kick the door down if we aren't out there soon." She laughed.

"Okay, let's go my love." I smiled and leaned down to kiss her, before I took her hand and we walked off, ready to go greet all our guests.

 **xXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

I smiled as we were introduced by the DJ. "Everyone let's welcome back MR and MRS Dean and Jasmine Ambrose." The man said, everyone clapping. We made it down the steps to my mother and father, hugging both of them.

"It was such a beautiful ceremony honey." My mother smiled.

"You looked so stunning sweetheart." My dad smiled, Madison reaching out from my fathers arms towards us.

"Thanks guys." I smiled, Dean taking Madison into his arms. "Did you have a good time baby? You were such a good girl, didn't cry once did you baby?" I smiled giving Madison a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course she was a good girl, cause daddy told her if she was good then when we were done mommy and daddy could give her lots and lots of loves." He smiled giving her a kiss on the top of the head.

"She's so calm, she just loved looking at you two. Especially when you two were saying your vows, she kept cooing. It was adorable." My mother smiled.

"There you are." Summer grabbed me from behind. "Don't you look hot." Summer smirked. "Dean you got yourself a super hot wife."

"Oh I know." Dean smirked.

"You certainly talk about how hot Jasmine is a lot. Do you have some kind of lesbian crush on her?" Roman raised a brow as he stood next to Summer.

"Well no but, if I was lesbian ... Jasmine would totally be my type." Summer smirked. "So watch yourself Dean." She winked.

"You know what i had to go through to get her, you don't stand a chance Summer." Dean said putting an arm around my waist giving me a peck on the cheek.

"It was a wonderful ceremony you two." Stephanie smiled as she and Hunter walked over to us, giving me a hug then Dean.

"Thanks for inviting us." Hunter smiled hugging me, before shaking Dean's hand.

"You guys have been such a big help for us, and have been so accommodating with everything from my pregnancy, to Madison being born so early and now bringing her on the road with us." I smiled.

"Well you know at the WWE we are a big family so we are all about helping and being there for one another. We value both of you very much and we are just happy we aren't losing you to motherhood." Stephanie smiled.

"I love being a mother, but I love my job I want to make sure I show this little lady you can do anything you put your mind too." I smiled ruffling Madison's hair, Madison giggling.

"Well thanks again for inviting us, we are going to let you guys get back to your guests." Hunter smiled, taking Stephanie's hand and walking off.

"You guys have wonderful bosses." My father said.

"I know, they have been on our side through everything." I smiled, Dean nodding and giving me a kiss on the top of the head.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

It was time for the first dance, and Jasmine was beyond excited I was not looking forward to it as much as Jasmine, I don't like all the eyes on me when I'm doing something like dancing it seems so weird to me. Jasmine's favorite song was 1000 years by Christina Perri, she fell in love with the song when she heard it in one of those twilight movies she loves so much, she told me she always kind wanted it to be her first dance at her wedding, so here we are at our wedding and the song has started to play.

I put my arms around her waist, Jasmine putting her arms over my shoulders as she leans in close to me, so close even with the music so loud, I can almost hear her heartbeat. I can feel it that's for sure, it's so strong and loud to think I've made her this happy makes me even happier.

 _Heart beats fast_

 _Colors and promises_

 _How to be brave_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

 _But watching you stand alone_

 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

 _"Thank you so much for this Dean." Jasmine smiled as she looked up at me._

 _"You know I'll do anything for you my love." I smiled down at her._

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more._

"This is everything I could have ever asked for, even things I didn't ask for you just new what I wanted. I swear you can read my mind, you know me so well." Jasmine laying her head on my chest as we swayed with the music.

 _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything, take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

 _Every breath every hour has come to this_

"I know because I remember everything you have ever said Jasmine, even things you might not remember yourself. Like how you said when you were a little girl you used to dream about your wedding and having your first dance and all the eyes in the room were on you and your husband leans forward and dips you before giving you the most passionate kiss. And you revel in the applause and the ohhs, and the ahhhs as the crowd is in awe of how much you two are in love." I smiled and leaned forward and dipped her, then leaned down as she was dipped to kiss her, our lips attached like they were glued tight with super glue as I come up from the dip our lips are still attached but I can hear the applause and the crowd making noise they enjoyed our little display, not nearly as much as we are enjoying it at the moment.

"God I love you." Jasmine rasps as she tries to catch her breath. "So much." She smiled kissing me again.

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

"You know, no one has ever made me feel the way you do. I've never felt like I've ever truly been loved by another person, but with you Dean, I don't just feel loved and wanted. With you for the first time I truly feel like you know me as well if not better than I know myself." Jasmine smiled. "I used to believe in soul mates, but overtime I stopped. But now with you Dean, I truly believe you are my soul mate. I feel like you were made just for me, like god knew everything I would need or want in a man and made you just for me and only me." Jasmine smiled.

"And I feel like you were made for me, and only me. I'm not the worlds the biggest believer in god but I know he has to exist because you're here, you're my wife, we have our daughter if that isn't prove that there is a greater power at work I don't know what is." I smiled down at her.

 _All along I believed, I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

"You know one of these days I'm going to find a way to pay you back for all the love and happiness you've given to me Jasmine." I smiled down at her.

"But you have, you've given me the one thing I wanted my entire life, a place where I feel like I belong, I found some place where I don't have to worry about not being enough for someone. Because I know I'm enough for you, I know me and Madison are your whole world that's more then I could ever need." Jasmine stood on her tip toes to kiss me. "And you and Madison are my whole world, and don't forget I got Madison because of you, because you showed me that I do have a choice in life. And you know what I chose you." Jasmine smiled and kissed me again.

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed,I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 **xXxXx**

We were all seated at our spots, we were having our dinner. Everyone had their food and it was time for a toast, the best man and maid of honor tosts.

Roman stood up and clinked his glass with a knife to get everyones attention. Everyone stopped their talking and turned to look at Roman. "Okay so it's time for the toasts, for those who don't know me. I'm Roman Regins, I'm the best man, and best friend of the groom." He smiled. "Well, I'm not all that great at speeches so I'm going to make this short because I know the maid of honor can talk until she's blue in the face." He laughed, everyone else laughing also, all except Summer who shot him a look. "Well, Dean and I have been buddies for a while now, and we've traveled the world together, and gotten into more trouble then we both would care to remember, but I've gotten to know this man pretty well I think and I have to say I never thought I'd see the day I was standing next to him at his wedding, and it not is a shot gun wedding in Vegas after a drunken night of gambling." Everyone laughed. "Well, here I am I'm here next to my best friend he's sitting next to a very amazing woman who he just married, I just want to toast you two I want you two, to live a long and happy life together, you both seem to complete one another. I've never seen my buddy so happy as when he is when he's with you Jasmine, and your little girl. You guys are both wonderful and I love you both and wish you nothing but the best. " He smiled. "Oh and thanks Jasmine for taking him off my hands, he was starting to get pretty hard to control." He laughed, and I stood up giving him a bro hug, then he leaned over giving Jasmine a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, Okay... I'm Summer I'm Jasmine's best friend and maid of honor. I'm also Madison god mother." Summer said raising her glass. "Jasmine is my best friend in the whole world, you guys have no idea how much I love her, or how amazing she is. She's always been here for me, no matter what. She never judges me, even when everyone else around us is, and that means so much to me. Dean you totally hit the jackpot in the wife department." Summer smiled. "Well, I just want to wish you both nothing but love and happiness, and at least 3 more babies, you know you need two little boys, and another little girl, who you will name Summer after yours truly." Summer smirked, everyone laughing. "But really, you two are so good together, Dean I just want to thank you for being so wonderful to my best friend she needed a man like you in her life, someone to come in and be the lover, protector and friend she needed and you came in and took on all of that and so much more. So thank you for being so wonderful to Jasmine and Madison they lucked out in the husband and dad department if you ask me. So here is to nothing but good times full of love and happiness, and babies ahead." Summer smiled raising her glass everyone clinking glasses again and taking a sip.

 **XXxXx**

 **Jasmine's Point Of View**

The DJ announced it was time for the father daughter dance. I took my fathers hand and we went out to the dance floor. I smiled up at him. "I'm so glad we could do this daddy, I know I've put you and mom through a lot these last months, I'm just glad we are good and I haven't lost the father daughter relationship we've always had." I said.

"Nothing could come between us sweetie, you're my little girl and always will be. No matter what." He smiled and leaned in to give me a kiss on the top of the head. As we swayed to the music.

 _There's two things I know for sure_

 _she was sent here from heaven and she's daddy's little girl_

 _As I drop to my knees by her bed at night_

 _She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes_

 _And I thank god for all the joy in my life_

 _Oh but most of all_

 _For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer_

 _Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

 _Walk beside the pony Daddy it's my first ride_

 _I know the cake looks funny daddy but I sure tried_

 _Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right_

 _To deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night._

"I'm so glad you and Dean are getting along so well, you know he was really worried about making sure everything was right and perfect with this wedding not just for me, but he wanted to show you and mom that he can be the father and husband, that you said I deserve in my life." I said, as I looked over for a second seeing Dean now had Madison in his arms again, Madison was tugging on his hair as always.

"Well I see how great he is with you and Madison, and I'm happy you finally found someone who can make you happy and will treat you with the love and respect that you deserve." My dad smiled.

 _Sweet 16 today_

 _She's looking like her mama a little more everyday_

 _One part woman, the other part girl_

 _To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls_

 _Trying her wings out in a great big world_

 _But I remember_

 _Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer_

 _Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

 _You know how much I love you daddy._

 _But if you don't mind, I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time_

 _Oh with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right_

 _To deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses at night._

I smiled at me and my father continued to dance, we both looked over at Dean who was now swaying back and forth with Madison spinning her around causing her to laugh and giggle. "He's such a good daddy." I smiled, my mother had pushed him on the dance floor so he could dance with Madison on the dance floor.

"He is a wonderful father, I'm glad you found your soul mate sweetie." He smiled.

 _She'll change her name today_

 _She'll make a promise and I'll give her away_

 _Standing in the bride-room just staring at her_

 _She asked me what I'm thinking and I said_

 _I'm not sure I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl._

 _She leaned over_

 _Gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there_

 _Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

 _Walk me down the aisle, Daddy it's just about time_

 _Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy?_

 _Daddy don't cry_

 _Oh with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right_

 _To deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses_

 _I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is_

 _I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember_

 _Every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses._

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

We walked up to the front of the house we were taking off, we had our bags packed and were catching a plane to our honeymoon soon so we needed to be on our way. Jasmine and I turned around and saw my in-laws holding Madison. "Goodbye princess, daddy loves you." I took her from my mother-in-law. Giving her kisses all over her little face, Madison giggling.

"Oh you are gonna be good for grandma and grandpa aren't you?" Jasmine smiled leaning in to give her a kiss on the top of the head. "Mommy is going to miss her baby, but Grandma and grandpa are going to face time mommy and daddy every single day so mommy and daddy can see their little princess." She kissed her again.

"She'll be fine, she's going to have so much fun. Daddy has already started planning what we are going to do tomorrow, we are going to the park and are gonna let Madison feed the birds." My mother-in-law smiled.

"You are going to love that princess, won't you?" Jasmine smiled.

"Well you guys need to go or you guys are gonna miss your plane." My father-in-law said, as he held his arms out for Madison who actually reached out for him. "Grandpa and Grandma are going to take good care of this little one." He smiled giving her a kiss on the top of the head.

"Oh, mommy loves you baby." Jasmine kissed Madison again, before she hugged her mother and father. "We will call you when we land."

"Alright, you guys have fun." My mother-in-law smiled.

"Daddy loves you baby." I kissed Madison's forehead again before I took Jasmine's hand and she and I headed off to our car.

Once we were inside the car and on the road, Jasmine turned to me. "This is going to be wonderful, 10 whole days of alone time." She smiled as I took her hand.

"Oh, I know I for one am I looking forward to it." I smirked, taking her hand bringing it to my lips. "Oh so much, and Summer told me she went through and repacked some things for said she had some new stuff she got for you, she said some of it was for the benefit of me." I said, laughing slightly.

"Oh great, I'm going to be half-naked the entire time." Jasmine shook her head.

"I have no problem with that. I'm all for it, if you want to skip the clothes all together I'm okay with that as well." I smirked

"Today was so perfect Dean." Jasmine smiled. "I could never of imagined today would be as wonderful as it was, but it was even better than I could have ever thought it could be. I just loved every second of it, you are the most amazing man in the world Dean."

"I'm glad it was everything you ever dreamed of." I smiled. "I just wanted to make sure you know how much you mean to me and how I'll do anything for you and our daughter. You do know I wasn't lying when I said you changed me for the better."

"IS that so?" She raised a brow, as I pulled over to the side of the road.

"You took a man who didn't believe in much of anything and you made him believe in love, and happiness. Before you my idea of love and happiness was, a Friday night at a strip club." I stated. "But now I know love and happiness, is you and Madison."

"God I love you." She leaned forward to kiss me. "What time do we have to be at the airport?"

"Not for another hour and a half, but I wanted us to get there early so we could make sure we had everything." I explained, giving her a confused look as she climbed over the seat. "What are you doing?" I raised a brow.

Jasmine reached forward and grabbed my collar. "Showing my love for my husband. Get back here, we have sometime to waste and considering there isn't anyone one this dimly lit street. I think we better get to work." She pulled me over the seat and on top of her.

"God I love it when my wife turns into the bad girl." I smirked as I started to unzip my pants.

"Oh, let me show you just how bad of a girl I can be." She smirked and pushed me on my back, I closed my eyes as I let her have her way with me. Married my dream woman again, and now my wife wants to make love in the back of a car? Can you say BEST NIGHT EVER?

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Okay, sorry for the extremely long wait but I hope it was somewhat worth the wait. Here is the wedding, we have just a couple more chapters, like 2 or 3 I believe so it's going to be coming to an end soon :(But don't worry, I might do one-shots on this story, depending on what everyone thinks. So if you want to do one-shots of this story after it's done so you can still follow the life of this little family after we are finished. Anyway what do you all think of the chapter? Leave a review and let me know I love the feedback! Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite this story it means so much to me. You all rock!**

 **REVIEWS= LOVE**

 **Wolfgirl2013- Thanks for the review! :) Hope you enjoy the update!**

 **Skovko- Thanks for reading and reviewing as always your support for this story means alot! I hope you enjoy the update and sorry for the wait! :)**

 **Countryliving Girl- Thanks for the review hope you enjoyed the wedding! :)**

 **Levesque-Rollins823-Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the chapter. And thanks for the continued support for the story it means a lot! :)**


	60. A Beautiful Ending!

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

Dean and I made our way into the living room, we had been off on our honey moon and it has been wonderful spending some alone time with my amazing husband. The Islands were beautiful we spent so much time on the beach and exploring the area. We also did our share of love making, all over our villa. I couldn't of asked for a better honeymoon everything was so perfect I have the best husband in the world.

As amazing as our time was I'm so happy to be home and I can't wait to see our little Madison. I just can't wait to hold her and give her about a million kisses. My parents were bringing her back anytime now, we had been running a little late so we just put our things on the couch Dean almost running to the door when he heard the door bell.

I laughed to myself as I heard the door open and Dean gushing about how much he'd missed our little girl, and I could hear Madison cooing. I turned and saw Dean walking in, my parents behind him. He had Madison in his arms, Madison was cooing and giving him kisses all over his face.

"Oh my baby." I smiled rushing over to Dean's side, Madison holding her arms out for me to take her, which I did. "Mommy missed you Madison." I said giving her a kiss on the forehead, Madison giving me a kiss on the cheek, which I returned it became a back and forth between me and Madison I'd give her a kiss, she'd give me one.

"Daddy is feeling left out." Dean laughed, leaning in to give Madison a kiss on the top of her head, Madison using this as a chance to pull on her hair, Dean grimacing a bit and Madison laughing.

"She missed you guys so much." My mother smiled.

"And we missed her, face timing everyday just wasn't enough." I smiled.

 **xXxXx**

 **Dean's Point Of View**

It was after dinner and Jasmine's parents had left and we were having some well deserved family time. Jasmine was sitting on the floor, Madison on a blanket when I walked out of the kitchen after cleaning up. I sat down next to Jasmine, putting an arm around Jasmine leaning forward giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed our family time." Jasmine smiled up at me, after handing a Madison a toy.

"Me too." I smiled and leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

"I've been thinking." Jasmine said looking up at me.

"About what?" I raised a brow.

"I am thinking maybe I could stay home with Madison. Be a stay at home mom. I love being an interviewer but I love being a mom more." Jasmine explained. "I want to be a hands on mom, this is a crucial time in her life, she needs to bond with me. So I think until she gets a little older I should stay home and put my career on hold for a bit. I mean Steph and Hunter already said that my spot will always be there. I don't want her to be raised by a nanny all the time."

"If that's what you want, then I'm all for it." I smiled. "But I don't want you to put your career on hold forever, you can still be a hands on mom and be a career woman at the same time."

"Don't worry I won't." Jasmine smiled. "Just right now I want to be here for the major milestones. Her first tooth, first words, her first steps. I want to be around for all of that."

I smiled and put my arms around her. "Whatever you want is okay with me. I'll support you in everything you do. That's my job as your husband to make sure you are, safe, happy and loved. If being a stay at home mom will make you happy then I'm all for it."

"God I don't know what I did to deserve such an amazing life but I'm so glad I have it. You and Madison mean everything to me and I don't ever want to imagine what my life would be like if I didn't have you two." Jasmine stated. "You never gave up on me, no matter how many times I had told you to. You just kept coming back, even when you probably would have been better of just giving up on me and finding someone who wasn't such problem."

"I never gave up on you because I saw something in you. Something I never thought I'd find. You had a light in your eyes, even if it was dimmed a bit I could still see it. I saw you were capable of creating so much love from so little. You saw the good in everyone, even if you shouldn't of. I could see it in your eyes when you'd tell me to beat it, part of you didn't want me to and that part was what kept me coming back." I stated taking her hand. "You've given me the life I never thought I'd have and I'll love and support you through anything."

"I love you so much." Jasmine smiled. "Thank you for showing me that I am actually capable of making my own choices. " Jasmine wrapped her arms around me.

"You were always capable of it, and I knew that. You just needed someone to show you that. So I swore to myself I'd show you. And I'm glad I did, because I have you as my wonderful wife, and our beautiful little girl. I've got the best life." I smiled. "And for that I thank you. I love you more than you will ever know." I smiled leaning forward to kiss her. Madison making noises at us.

"Oh someone is jealous." Jasmine picked her up in her arms. "Mommy and daddy love you so much little lady." Jasmine kissed Madison on the top of the head.

"Oh so much." I smiled giving her a kiss on the top of the head. This wasn't a bad way to spend the rest of my life, with my wife and daughter. Life was so amazing and I had no idea it could be this good, the thing I realized about all this is Jasmine saved me in more ways than I saved her and she'll never understand that.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Sorry about the long wait, I've had surgery on my shoulder and I wasn't able to type but I'm finally able to work on stuff again, it's just a bit hard at times because I don't have full use of my right side and I can only work on it a bit. But anyways this is the end of this story. But I might actually do one-shots involving this family. I found myself wanting to know what their lives would be like, and what major milestones they'd hit together. So you might see that in the future, but not right away.**

 **Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story all your support meant the world to me. Thanks so much all of you.**


End file.
